


Золотой

by AVO_Cor



Category: Forgotten Realms, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Het, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Fiction, Other, Slash, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 150,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События сразу после «Дороги патриарха», AU по отношению ко всем следующим книгам Р.А. Сальваторе. Дзирт попадает во власть весьма могущественного мага, весьма непростого и весьма изобретательного, как в искусстве любви, так и в пытках. И скоро магу становится мало одного темного эльфа.<br/>Музыка в тексте. В конце романа – список песен и слова. Очень рекомендую читать под музыку. Весь трек лист можно скачать по ссылке http://ifolder.ru/29213352</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Intro "Gold" Megaherz**

…старая книга с золотым обрезом… золотые  
буквы на обложке… холодный весенний ветер  
перелистывает страницы… вылетают рисунки…  
Вильям Берроуз «Порт Святых»

**Часть I**  
 _Глава 1_

Боль пронзала его насквозь, жила в каждой клеточке его тела. Страх, что она не пройдет начал клубиться, подобно туману, вокруг него. Эта боль – самая… прекрасная боль, которую он когда-либо ощущал. Она нежно обнимала его, запустила когти в тело, проникла в душу. Только холод чего-то, на чем он лежит, шепчет о том, что в мире еще есть что-то кроме него самого и его боли. Пошевелиться нет сил. Кажется, он единственное в этом мире существо, которое знает что такое Боль. Он невыносимо медленно открыл глаза – это небольшое движение было таким тяжелым и болезненным, что выступили слезы, и он непроизвольно глубоко втянул воздух. Боль прошлась гулким эхом по легким, оплела ребра, обожгла кожу и впилась зубами в лицо.  
Сначала его глаза увидели только черную пустоту, пронзаемую огненными вспышками и завихрениями. Мало-помалу он различил смутные очертания темного потолка, на котором двигались тени и блики, наверное, от свечей.  
Мысли разбегались как табун напуганных грозой лошадей.  
\- Вот ты и очнулся, – прозвучал глубокий, чуть хриплый голос где-то слева от него.  
Дзирту хватило выдержки и ума, чтобы не повернуть голову в ту сторону. Он только плавно сместил взгляд левее, чтобы увидеть обладателя голоса. И в самом деле, через секунду он различил, что кто-то подошел и остановился над ним. Это был мужчина, темноволосый мужчина и это все, что Дзирту удалось разглядеть, потому что его внимание сразу приковали необыкновенные глаза – казалось, они светились в полумраке, блестели как у хищного зверя и долго выдерживать их взгляд Дзирт не смог.  
А мужчина стоял над ним, пораженный происшедшим и одновременно восхищенный собственной гениальностью. Он протянул руку, коснулся тела Дзирта и заскользил по гладкой темной коже. Из горла Дзирта вырвался странный звук, нечто среднее между стоном и хрипом. Во-первых, прикосновения усиливали жгучую боль, во-вторых, он понял, что полностью обнажен, а прикосновения мужчины имели недвусмысленный характер.  
\- Тебе все еще больно, – снова заговорил мужчина, убирая руку. – Лежи спокойно, лучше не двигайся. Через некоторое время боль пройдет, тогда сможешь встать. Я буду ждать тебя.  
Дзирт решил пока что последовать совету незнакомца, впрочем, из-за боли любое другое решение было бы бессмысленным.  
И действительно, довольно скоро обжигающие волны стали утихать. Тело еще, правда, ныло, как после падения с высоты, но суставы уже не выкручивало, дышать стало легче. Вскоре в теле осталось лишь покалывание, и Дзирт решил, что пришло время действовать. Он плавно приподнялся. Оказалось, что он лежал на гладком черном прямоугольном камне размером с большой стол. Камень был цельный, без малейших изъянов или трещинок, походил на алтарь и внушал ужас, смешанный с благоговением. Вокруг горели десятки свечей толщиной с его запястье, все они стояли на полу – в довольно-таки большой комнате ничего кроме камня и свечей не было. Дзирт осторожно сполз на пол. Он все еще чувствовал слабость, но это была лишь телесная слабость, не имеющая для него решающего значения.  
Направившись по узкому проходу между свечами к арке, он вышел в огромный зал, из которого виднелось еще множество выходов во все стороны. Дзирт заставил себя осмотреться, превозмогая желание бежать отсюда как можно быстрее, и сперва решить что делать. Его преимуществом всегда было спокойствие. Он медленно двинулся вперед, рассматривая причудливую роспись стен, изящную и комфортную мебель, многочисленные предметы, предназначения которых он не знал, на столах и подставках,  
гобелены, украшавшие стены и ковры, покрывающие пол. И тут он вздрогнул, заметив какое-то движение у противоположной стены. Взглянув туда, он выругался про себя – на стене висело овальное зеркало почти в человеческий рост и в нем отражалось его стройное мускулистое тело цвета эбенового дерева. Только теперь до него дошло, что он обнажен и, что самое страшное, при нем нет его сабель. Дзирт в тревоге пошел быстрее, тщательно осматриваясь в поисках какого-нибудь оружия. Именно без оружия он чувствовал себя действительно голым. От созерцаний и поисков его снова оторвал голос.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мой дом, – голос был властный и слегка насмешливый.  
Дзирт мгновенно развернулся на звук и весь напрягся.  
Голос вполне соответствовал внешности. В одном из арочных проемов стоял высокий мужчина, излучающий уверенность в себе, с ироничной многообещающей улыбкой на губах. Наконец дроу получил возможность рассмотреть этого человека. Мужчина был одет в черное – черные брюки и черная рубашка с глубоким вырезом, насколько Дзирт мог судить из лучшего шелка. На ногах его были мягкие сандалии из черной замши. Кожа мужчины в местах доступных взору была приятного золотисто-загорелого оттенка. Черные подстриженные волнистые волосы, тонкий выразительный нос с едва уловимой горбинкой, резко очерченная челюсть, идеально красивые тонкие губы с ямочкой сверху, брови, приподнятые к наружным углам, придающие лицу несколько надменное и вместе с тем хищное выражение. Но больше всего Дзирта поразили глаза. Они были насыщенно желтого цвета с золотом, которое сверкало из их глубин, они, казалось, светились сами по себе, привораживая и не отпуская. Глаза эти поразили Дзирта как удар. Их взгляд одновременно пугал и притягивал. Никогда прежде эльф не испытывал ничего подобного. Мужчина явно любовался им, но с оттенком угрозы, играя взглядом так, словно ему хотелось то затащить его в постель, то отхлестать кнутом до крови. Под этим пристальным сверкающим взором Дзирт осознал, что все, что произошло с ним до этого всего лишь прелюдия. В дроу начал нарастать страх. Захотелось сорваться с места и побежать. Куда-нибудь, не зная куда, но все равно бежать, подальше от этих глаз. И одновременно хотелось всегда в них смотреть, отречься от самого себя и раствориться в них. Дзирт стоял неподвижно, все, что он мог это только поражаться красоте этого мужчины и дышать.  
\- Я Марвин, – представился мужчина и его голос несколько развеял чары его глаз. А может быть, наоборот, усилил. – Ты находишься в моем доме, и отныне ты будешь жить здесь, возле меня. Я наложил на тебя Заклятие Сплава Душ – это значит, что теперь каждая клеточка твоего тела принадлежит мне. Заклятие дало власть над твоей памятью, поэтому все, что произошло с тобой за всю жизнь, все, о чем ты думал – теперь знаю и я. – Марвин на секунду задумался, хмуря лоб. – И еще ты никак не можешь мне навредить – ни ударить, ни ранить оружием, ни убить. Сила удара, соприкоснувшись с моим телом, мгновенно вернется к тебе, и это будет боль.  
Во время всей речи Дзирт стоял, не сводя с мага сиреневых глаз. То, что говорил этот человек, было ужасно, даже окажись оно правдой наполовину.  
\- Все остальное для тебя неважно. Усвой только одно – ты принадлежишь мне. Смирись с этим. А теперь подойди ко мне.  
С одной стороны, Дзирту потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы пройти эти несколько метров, а с другой стороны, он при всем желании не мог не приблизится.  
Расстояние между ними сократилось до одного шага. Дзирт был на голову ниже Марвина. Мужчина положил обе ладони эльфу на плечи, потом двинулся вниз по торсу, поглаживая напряженные мышцы живота. Не шевелясь, Дзирт терпел эти прикосновения, но когда ладонь обхватила его половой орган, он дернулся и отступил назад.  
\- Что ты делаешь? Это мерзко!  
В глазах Марвина вспыхнуло пламя.  
\- Не смей мне перечить, юный дроу. Твое мнение меня не волнует. И привыкай исполнять мои желания.  
Дзирт почувствовал, как невидимая рука сжала его горло и подтащила к магу.  
\- Твое тело послужит мне отличным развлечением, – и он широко улыбнулся.  
Дроу поразился лукавому обаянию этой улыбки, столь не соответствующей произнесенным словам.  
\- А пока, – колдун стал за спиной у Дзирта, – я покажу тебе несколько комнат. Иди вперед, ну же. – И он звонко шлепнул дроу по ягодице. Дзирт от возмущения сжал кулаки. Он развернулся лицом к Марвину и гневно спросил.  
\- Где я? Где моя одежда и оружие? Где все мои вещи? И что здесь происходит?  
Губы Марвина растянулись в усмешке. Казалось, происходящее очень его забавляет.  
\- Ты в моем доме, – повторил он. – Одежды твоей уже не существует, она тебе больше не понадобится. А свои сабли и весь остальной хлам ты уже мог бы видеть собственными сиреневыми глазами, если бы не трепал языком, а пошел со мной.  
Марвин изящно взмахнул рукой, предлагая Дзирту пройти, и они пошли рядом по комнатам, переходам, галереям, много раз сворачивая то вправо, то влево, иногда темному эльфу начинало казаться, что здесь они уже были, столь запутанной и хитроумной была планировка помещений. Но все комнаты и залы имели одну общую черту – роскошь. Красочная роспись стен и потолков, вычурная мебель дорогих сортов дерева, огромные, поражающие своей длиной ряды книжных шкафов, тысячи книг разного формата и в разных переплетах, а также свитки и рукописи, свечи, которые, как оказалось, не оплывают воском и пламя их не колеблется от движения, магические шары, наполненные светом. Такого богатства Дзирт никогда не видел – многие помещения были отделаны золотом и драгоценными камнями, подобранными по цвету. А были и комнаты, убранные проще, в одной или двух цветовых гаммах, с мебелью и без, полные странных предметов и сосудов с жидкостями, травами или чем-то шевелящимся. Дроу был настолько ослеплен красотой и поражен обилием книг и магических предметов, что был даже несколько удивлен прозаическим существованием кухни, которую Марвин на ходу показал ему. Они остановились в одной из комнат, и маг указал Дзирту на стену – там, на высоте вытянутой вверх руки, висели его две скрещенные сабли, а на каменной полке ниже лежали оба волшебных браслета, придающие скорость, которые Дзирт носил на ногах. И, о радость, стояла ониксовая статуэтка пантеры.  
Со скоростью болта, выпущенного из арбалета, дроу метнулся к стене, схватил сабли и успел быстро произнести:  
\- Гвен, ко мне!  
Над статуэткой воздух стал сгущаться, темнеть и постепенно приобрел форму большой черной пантеры, которая спрыгнула на пол и застыла возле Дзирта.  
Дроу вызывающе и некоторым превосходством посмотрел на мага.  
\- Защищайся!  
Марвин ухмыльнулся.  
\- А ты презабавно смотришься, – и он перевел взгляд с клинков Дзирта на его пах.  
Ничуть не смутившись, дроу произнес:  
\- Бери оружие и защищайся.  
\- Защищайся… – хмыкнул маг, – как ты самоуверен и недоверчив.  
Взгляд его стал жестче, но на лице так и осталось насмешливо-сочувствующее выражение. Он отвел правую руку от тела, и в ладони стало разгораться пламя, которое вытянулось вверх и превратилось в широкую изогнутую саблю, состоящую из красно-огненного вихря.  
Подавив изумление, Дзирт выпустил на волю свой гнев и с криком напал.  
Через несколько минут дроу полностью осознал – то, что у него две сабли не дает ему никакого преимущества. Марвин кружил вокруг Дзирта, с легкостью отбивая все удары, даже непостижимым образом отбивал и те, что наносились двумя клинками с разных сторон.  
\- Ну, все, мне надоело, – произнес Марвин, толкнув эльфа в голую грудь так, что тот отступил на несколько шагов. – Сегодня я не в настроении драться.  
Дроу растерянно посмотрел на пантеру. Она сидела в стороне, переводя взгляд с одного противника на другого и явно пока не собиралась помочь своему хозяину.  
Дзирт отошел еще, не сводя глаз с колдуна, нащупал на полке браслеты и надел их на ноги.  
\- Они тебе все равно не помогут, – сказал Марвин и напал первым. Теперь Дзирту пришлось защищаться, и молниеносная благодаря поножам скорость не дала ожидаемого результата. Он даже не успевал удивляться, как Марвин вращает одним клинком с такой скоростью, что удары сыплются со всех сторон. Неожиданно левое плечо Дзирта обожгла острая боль, которая тут же распространилась на всю руку и пальцы выпустили саблю. Еще с минуту Марвин позволял дроу отбиваться, но затем последовали два быстрых удара – одним он выбил вторую саблю из руки эльфа, а вторым он кулаком сшиб его на пол.  
В мыслях Дзирта было полное смятение, а в душе поднималось отчаяние. Никогда он еще не был побежден так быстро и умело с тех пор, как закончил Мили-Магтир, Академию воинов. На свете было не так уж много дроу, эльфов и людей, которые могли бы выдержать короткую схватку с ним, не говоря уже о победе, с ним, кто расправился даже с шестирукой марилит. И тут он снова вернулся мыслями к Гвен. Почему кошка не нападает?  
\- Гвен, атакуй его! – приказал он. Но пантера не сдвинулась с места.  
Марвин присел на корточки рядом с ним.  
\- Она не нападет на меня даже по твоему приказу. Ты хозяин Гвенвивар, а я твой хозяин. К тому же любая магия в моем доме становится подвластна мне.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь ее имя?  
\- Я же сказал тебе – я знаю о тебе все, твои воспоминания о Мензоберранзане, лица твоих друзей и врагов, приключения на поверхности мира, каждую деталь твоей жизни, которую ты помнишь или даже не помнишь, я вобрал в себя.  
Дзирт хотел было подняться, но левая рука, на которую он уперся, не слушалась из-за ужасной боли. Стиснув зубы, чтобы не застонать, он смотрел, как огненная сабля исчезла в руке мага и тот, приложив ладонь к ране Дзирта, заставил боль отступить, а края глубокой раны сомкнуться. Когда кожа снова стала гладкой как прежде, Марвин поднялся и повернулся к огромной кошке.  
\- Можешь идти назад.  
Пантера стала терять очертания, силуэт ее становился все более размытым, пока она не растворилась вовсе.  
Дроу был все еще ошарашен своим позорным поражением, но послушное исчезновение Гвенвивар окончательно убедило его. Он ощутил, как слабеет его воля, и понял, что сопротивляться бессмысленно. Пока. Дзирт молча поднялся и хмуро посмотрел на мага.  
\- Дай мне браслеты и подними сабли.  
Эльф исполнил приказ, а когда подошел к Марвину чтобы протянуть ему оружие, неожиданным выпадом вонзил клинок в грудь колдуна. Вернее собирался вонзить. Когда острие Сверкающего дотронулось до груди Марвина, дроу испытал жуткий удар в руку, который обдал раскаленной волной все тело и отбросил Дзирта на несколько метров назад. Марвин подобрал упавшие сабли и поножи, легким движением рук заставил их проплыть по воздуху, чтобы занять свои места на стене и полке. Потом он повернулся и двинулся к Дзирту, который не нашел в себе сил даже подняться на ноги – он уже понял, что деваться ему некуда.  
\- Зря ты это сделал. Не поверил мне…  
Он сжал Дзирту руку выше локтя, рывком поставил на ноги и стал позади, обхватив руками его торс. Хватка была грубая и полна страсти.  
\- Но это возбуждает меня. Ты видно еще не понял, зачем я тебя поработил. Я хочу тебя. И я хочу владеть тобой прямо сейчас, – и он потащил эльфа за собой. Быстрым шагом  
миновав несколько комнат, они оказались в той, что, по-видимому, служила спальней – большая комната с высоким потолком, громадная кровать у противоположной стены и мягкий ковер под ступнями. Маг толкнул Дзирта на кровать и тот, упав навзничь, застыл, только сейчас начиная уразумевать происходящее. Марвин тем временем сбросил рубашку и теперь стоял над ним с обнаженной мускулистой грудью, не сводя глаз с его тела. Дзирт понял, что маг рисует в своем воображении то, что ему сейчас предстоит совершить. Неторопливо, словно издеваясь над жертвой, тот расстегнул пояс из черной кожи, украшенный серебром. А потом все происходило как в ночном кошмаре орка-шамана под воздействием дурманящих трав.  
Сильные руки волшебника стащили Дзирта на пол, одним рывком он заставил эльфа стать на колени перед кроватью и лечь животом на постель. Марвин опустился на колени меж раздвинутых ног дроу и несколькими резкими движениями чресл овладел темным эльфом. Дзирт содрогнулся всем телом, его оскорбленная и протестующая гордость приглушенным стоном возвестила о своем поражении. Никогда еще Дзирт не испытывал такого противоречивого ощущения – унижение, ненависть и физическое…удовольствие. Нет! Он быстрее бы позволил отрезать себе язык, чем произнести вслух это последнее слово. Но это было слово очень сходное с его чувством. Он ощущал, как нечто чужое и яростное с каждым толчком все глубже проникает в него. Насилуя и одновременно стараясь не причинять излишней боли, оскверняя и, в то же время, даруя необычное чувство чего-то такого, чего Дзирт никогда еще в жизни не знал и даже не подозревал, что подобные ощущения могут существовать.  
Ногти мага впились ему в бедра, дроу услышал урчащий стон удовлетворения и почувствовал последний мощный толчок вглубь себя, от которого на его глаза навернулись слезы. Это были слезы обиды, унижения и ярости. Мысль, что его тело безжалостно попрали самым изощренным и мерзким способом, не покидала его. Наконец, проклятый колдун оставил его в покое. Дзирт поднялся на ноги и повернулся к чудовищу. В глазах темного эльфа был гневный вызов. Дзирт стряхнул слезы и боль, загнав их глубоко внутрь – в душе воина нет места слабости.  
На губах Марвина блуждала довольная улыбка. Он уже успел надеть рубашку и, преспокойно выдержав тяжелый взгляд дроу, направился к арке.  
\- Пойдем, выпьем кофе. И я тебя слегка приодену.  
Дзирту не оставалось ничего другого как продолжать играть в чужую игру.  
И вновь завертелся лабиринт комнат, коридоров и залов. Ни в одном из помещений Дзирт не видел окон – либо их вообще не было, либо они шли через внутренние покои здания, либо он их действительно _не видел_.  
Дроу был подавлен всем, что происходило с ним и вокруг него, все казалось нереальным – и боль, и великолепие, и совершенной красоты могущественный маг, что шел рядом с ним. Машинально Дзирт подхватил что-то брошенное ему магом. Это оказались белые шелковые штаны. Когда он их надел, Марвин несколько раз обошел вокруг него, снова и снова любуясь. Казалось, ткань не только не скрывает наготу темного эльфа, а наоборот только подчеркивает безупречные изгибы его тела, упругую твердость ягодиц, стройные ноги, выпуклость внизу мускулистого живота, которая так и манила скользнуть ладонью по прессу и добраться до скрытого.  
Опять длинные пальцы мага заскользили по спине и плечам Дзирта. Он не упускал ни одной возможности дотронуться до порабощенного им существа, насладиться прикосновением к отныне принадлежащей ему коже, ощутить дрожь, пробегающую по телу дроу, еще раз восхититься собственной силой и могуществом.  
\- Ты хотел кофе, – произнес Дзирт, чтобы прервать сладострастные исследования своего тела.  
\- Нет. Я хочу тебя. Какие у тебя красивые уши, – губы Марвина коснулись остроконечного уха дроу среди прядей белых волос.  
Этого Дзирт уже не смог выдержать – он вырвался из объятий и отскочил на несколько  
шагов от мага, ожидая, что тот его сейчас ударит. А Марвин лишь широко улыбнулся и рассмеялся, обнажая белоснежные острые зубы.  
\- Ну, хорошо, кофе так кофе.  
Это все больше и больше напоминало игру в кошки-мышки без правил, смысл которой все время ускользал от понимания дроу.  
Удивительным способом готовилась пища в доме волшебника. Кухня представляла собой просторную полупустую комнату (судя по всему, Марвин любил размах в пространстве), где находился прямоугольный стол светлого дерева, два стула возле него с круглыми сидениями и ажурными резными спинками. У одной из стен стоял высокий шкаф, за стеклянными дверцами которого блестела немногочисленная посуда, преимущественно серебряная, золотая и фарфоровая. У другой стены стояли четыре мраморных столбика высотой по бедра, которые служили ножками для толстого металлического листа. Марвин достал из шкафа золотой сосуд с длинной деревянной ручкой, насыпал в него кофе из коробочки, стоящей рядом и долил воды. После этого поставил сосуд на металлический столик и сел. Дзирт внимательно следил за действиями волшебника, и каково же было его удивления, когда от сосуда стал подниматься пар и запах кофе. Он подошел ближе – действительно, вода закипела, и если бы в следующее мгновение дроу не приподнял сосуд, кофе выплеснулся бы наружу. Марвин поставил на стол две чашки из настолько тонкого фарфора, что они просвечивались насквозь. Дзирту ничего не оставалось, как налить в них ароматный напиток. Потом он нерешительно огляделся, не зная, куда поставить золотой сосуд.  
\- Ставь в шкаф, – велел Марвин.  
\- Даже не сполоснув? – хмыкнул эльф, но приказ выполнил.  
\- А теперь загляни внутрь, – предложил маг.  
Дзирт послушался и чуть не выронил сосуд, тот был совершенно чистым и сухим.  
\- Посуда очищается сама, как только снова попадает в шкаф – конечно, примитивное заклинание, но результат отличный, не представляю себя моющим грязную посуду. А вон тот столик на мраморных ножках, – продолжил Марвин поднимаясь, – просто незаменимое приспособление, – он посмотрел на свою чашку с кофе, поманил ее пальцем и направился к выходу из кухни. Чашка плавно поднялась в воздух и поплыла за ним. Дзирт, чувствуя какую-то неполноценность, нахмурился, взял свой кофе и последовал за магом. Снова мышка бежит за кошкой.  
\- Этот прямоугольный кусок металла – сплав, очень быстро проводящий тепло. Я его заколдовал таким образом, что любой металл, который соприкасается с ним, будет тут же нагреваться и вместе с ним его содержимое.  
Марвин вдруг остановился.  
\- Жаль только что когда содержимое посуды доходит до кипения, металл продолжает нагреваться, даже когда вода давно испарилась, мясо безвозвратно подгорело, а сама посуда начинает плавиться, – он снова пошел вперед. – Так что в итоге остается кипящая золотая или серебряная лужа. Надо бы усовершенствовать заклятие, но времени и желания на такие мелочи пока нет, так что приходиться следить за процессом. Для остальных материалов этот лист металла совершенно безопасен, на него смело можно положить руку – не обожжешься.  
Марвин зашел в зал с книжными стеллажами и удобно расположился в мягком кресле, улегшись поперек и свесив ноги с подлокотника. Его чашка зависла рядом. Волшебник отпил кофе и поставил ее на стол возле себя.  
\- Чего стоишь? Ждешь герольда с фанфарами, чтобы он пригласил тебя сесть? – маг лениво потянулся к какому-то свитку на столе, бегло просмотрел его, отбросил, взял другой, потом сказал:  
\- Принеси мне вон ту книгу в черном переплете на четвертой полке.  
\- А если я не послушаюсь?  
\- Я тебя заставлю, – спокойно, даже с жалостью ответил Марвин. – Хочешь попробовать?  
Вместо ответа Дзирт поднялся и принес книгу.  
\- На поверхности очень мало знают о твоем народе, – Марвин взвесил фолиант в руке, он был довольно толстый и тяжелый. – Здесь все, что я смог найти в письменных источниках разных стран. И то, это занимает лишь треть книги. Благодаря твоей памяти я смогу внести сюда еще много чего интересного.  
Маг пролистнул страницы.  
\- Я думаю, у тебя есть множество вопросов ко мне. Спрашивай.  
\- Скажи, ты поработил меня только из желания овладеть моим телом?  
\- Не овладеть один раз, а владеть. И не только телом, а тобой всем. Твоим телом, духом, мыслями, чувствами. Ты мой.  
\- Дух не может быть сломлен. Жертва в муках отчаяния способна в это поверить, да и мучитель хочет, чтобы жертва в это верила, но сильного духом сломить нельзя! Силой ничего не добьешься.  
Волшебник загадочно улыбнулся и промолчал.  
\- Сколько ты собираешься меня здесь держать?  
\- Вечно.  
Дзирт был подавлен уверенностью исходившей от мага.  
\- Зачем я тебе?  
\- Мне стало скучно. Я узнал, что на поверхности появился необыкновенный дроу, и мне захотелось его заполучить. Ты красив, умен, в совершенстве владеешь оружием и к тому же в вас темных эльфах есть что-то, что меня притягивает.  
Дзирт допил кофе, но бодрящий напиток не вернул ему уверенности в себе. Песня сирены обволакивала его, убеждая, что пути назад нет, что отныне его удел находиться в безраздельной власти человека, поработившего его, уговаривая, что скоро он привыкнет к такому положению вещей и все будет хорошо. Но у сирены был глубокий металлический баритон и несокрушимая сила магии.  
Они проговорили так около часа, когда Марвин одним движением руки отправил книгу на полку (а ведь он мог тем же способом и взять ее, с досадой подумал дроу) и кивнул головой эльфу, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Маг вошел в спальню, но Дзирт остановился в проеме арки.  
\- Будь любезен, заходи.  
Это не было приглашение. Это был приказ, противиться которому бесполезно. Дзирт взглянул на алое постельное белье, сменившее белое, и переступил порог.  
Марвин снял одежду и предстал перед ним обнаженным. У Дзирта перехватило дыхание. Как столь злой и черный дух может обитать в столь прекрасном теле? Родившись и прожив немало лет среди народа весьма ценившего физическую красоту, темный эльф позабыл о себе, о мире вокруг, о своей печальной участи в этом мире, глядя на это совершенство. Словно один из богов одарил его своим присутствием.  
Будто зачарованный он смотрел, как Марвин подошел к нему, стянул с него штаны и увлек за собой на кровать. Одно движение пальцев – и светящиеся шары, висящие под потолком, угасли. Тогда Дзирт увидел два горящих в темноте глаза – маг тоже обладал теплочувствительным зрением. И если глаза дроу мерцали во тьме красноватым светом, то в глазах Марвина красный смешался с жидким золотом, что напоминало бушующее пламя. Рука мага потянулась к его телу.  
\- Нет! – воскликнул дроу и отпрянул к другой стороне кровати  
Но колдун стремительно настиг его, заломил руки за спину и повалил на постель лицом вниз. Теряя способность к сопротивлению, Дзирт закрыл глаза и ощутил, какими настойчивыми стали прикосновения Марвина. Во мраке он ощущал их даже острее чем прежде.  
Это была самая безумная ночь в его жизни. Куда там Церемонии Выпуска из Академии! Вытерпев физическое унижение, Дзирт провалился в тревожное полузабытье, постоянно вскидываясь в ожидании новых мучений и поэтому не в состоянии расслабиться полностью и отдохнуть.  
Дзирт лежал перед рассветом на кровати не очень уверенный, спал ли вообще. Все тело ныло, а душа просто стонала от позора. Когда он очнулся, то обнаружил на стене окно. Как раз с его стороны кровати. Чтобы быть как можно дальше от спящего колдуна он придвинулся к самому краю – на это ушли почти все силы, теперь он лежал на спине и смотрел, как за окном зарождается день. Дроу пытался представить, что же находится там, за стеклом. Но пока это был всего лишь светло-серый круг, который выделялся на фоне стены. Шли минуты и за стеклом все яснее проступали какие-то очертания. И вот, наконец, в бледно-розовом свете восходящего солнца Дзирт различил луг, тянущийся далеко-далеко, уходя за горизонт, а на нем росли деревья далеко друг от друга. Деревья были покрыты белыми цветами, и кроны их как будто сияли в пробуждающихся лучах. Но темный эльф не долго восхищался этой картиной. Он быстро сообразил, что это – возможность ускользнуть. Стоило только разбить одно из стекол, проскользнуть между перемычками и он свободен. Да, конечно, он наделает много шума, и бежать придется очень быстро, но все же несколько секунд будут в его распоряжении. Жаль только пантеру и сабли, доведется оставить их здесь. Хотя почему? Если бесшумно пробраться в тот зал и забрать их... А может и там найдется такое же окно. Дзирт мысленно обругал себя, что так долго лежал и медлил. Он прислушался к ровному дыханию мага у себя за спиной, посмотреть спит ли тот, Дзирт не отважился, вдруг одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы разбудить монстра, и легко скользнул с кровати на пол. Прежде чем покинуть спальню, Дзирт решил все же выглянуть из окна, чтобы точнее определить возможное направление побега, да и высоту от окна до земли. Но странное дело – стоило ему приблизиться на шаг к окну, как оно отступало на такое же расстояния от эльфа.  
\- Да что же это… – пробормотал взволнованный и обескураженный дроу.  
\- Это магия, Дзирт. Решил полюбоваться видом из окна? – раздался голос позади.  
Дзирт чуть было не подпрыгнул.  
\- От нижнего края окна до земли около двух метров. А вокруг равнина, где спрятаться негде, и все вокруг видно на многие мили. А дальше горы. Но ты бы все равно стекло не разбил. Если к окну подкрадываться с такими мыслями, оно тебя и близко к себе не подпустит. – Чародей помолчал. – А если попытаться разбить с расстояния, то оно вполне может и отомстить. Потом, когда ты через него полезешь.  
Дзирта бросило в жар – если маг может читать его мысли, то побег равносилен провалу.  
\- Ты можешь проникать в мои мысли? – спросил он, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Если очень захочу. А теперь хватит стоять ко мне задом, терпеть не могу, когда что-то вижу, а дотронуться не могу. Иди ко мне.  
Что еще оставалось эльфу, как не послушаться. Он направился к кровати, которая была не столь своенравна как окно, и лег на спину поверх алых покрывал. О, как он мечтал быть далеко-далеко отсюда.  
\- Спать теперь будешь по правую руку от меня, раз уж близость окна так на тебя действует.  
Марвин подвинулся к нему ближе, лег на бок и положил ладонь на живот дроу. Ладонь заскользила выше по груди, шее, и когда пальцы мага коснулись лица, он склонился над дроу и поцеловал его в губы. Это длилось меньше мгновения, как только Дзирт почувствовал прикосновение губ, он с отвращением толкнул Марвина в грудь. И получил в ответ только заряд боли, которая, ударив его в руки и торс, стала растекаться по всему телу.  
\- Ты просто несносен! Все не веришь мне. Стоило бы наказать тебя, но просто лень. Не хочется в такую рань слышать крики и видеть слезы.  
Дзирт лежал, радуясь, что боль отступила, и его уже не волновало, что ладонь Марвина поглаживает его бедра и сжимает мошонку. Сейчас боль была не так сильна, как когда он ударил мага саблей, и гораздо слабее той, что сковывала его, когда он очнулся на каменном алтаре. Но она снова напомнила дроу о его беспомощности и от этого стала в десять раз мучительнее. Вдруг в животе у Дзирта заурчало.  
\- Проголодался? В такую рань?! – волшебник был явно недоволен, он с удовольствием поспал бы еще пару часов, о чем красноречиво свидетельствовал его зевок. Дзирт в ответ  
только поморщился. Голод и боль, желание их утолить означают, что ты потерял власть над собой, над своим духом и телом, перестал быть воином. А Дзирт был воином, одним из лучших и сдаваться не собирался.  
В животе снова заурчало…


	2. Chapter 2

_Глава 2_

Все мысли кружили только вокруг побега, несмотря на то, что Дзирт понимал – колдун с легкостью может прочитать их. Они были заметны даже при взгляде на лицо темного эльфа. Каждая клеточка его тела была раздавлена роскошью, красотой и властью, окружавшими со всех сторон. Впрочем, сколько теперь клеток в его теле были его собственными, Дзирт не знал. Весь день он находился рядом с магом, отвечая на его вопросы, которые тот изредка задавал, заполняя страницы толстого фолианта в черном кожаном переплете (не исключено, что из кожи какого-нибудь темного эльфа). То, что маг задавал вопросы, вселило в Дзирта уверенность, что Марвин не всегда копается в его мыслях, то есть составить план побега возможно. Но каждый раз воображение эльфа замирало, стоило ему только мысленно представить порог – дроу понимал, дальше него он не сделает и шага. Вот только что предпримет маг, чтобы остановить его – эта идея пугала своей неопределенностью. Дзирт не знал, не мог предугадать действий врага, и это поселило в нем чувство, в котором он отчаянно не хотел признаваться себе – панику. Неизвестность – вот что более всего страшит всех живых существ… А что если отправить Гвен к Бренору и остальным. Быть может, все вместе они придумают, как ему помочь. Или нет, лучше сперва попробовать выпутаться собственными силами. Еще и не из таких передряг ему удавалось выбраться живым и невредимым. Не стоит подвергать друзей опасности. Но все-таки с Гвенвивар стоит поговорить, ее странное поведение очень беспокоило эльфа. Дзирт поднялся и бросил взгляд на Марвина. Тот поднял голову, посмотрел на дроу, но взгляд его ничего не выражал, ничего не свидетельствовало о том, что он знал, куда Дзирт направляется. Либо он не подавал вида, либо действительно был столь увлечен описанием Мензоберранзана, что глаза его цвета лавы теперь скорее напоминали спящий вулкан.  
После нескольких часов блужданий эльф понял, почему Марвин был столь равнодушен к его уходу. Дзирт никак не мог найти тот зал со своим оружием. Дроу усмехнулся – попытка найти выход, который он к тому же еще не видел, ни к чему бы не привела. Ни к чему хорошему. Да и есть ли этот выход вообще. Блуждания по узким коридорам и огромным залам, комнаты, заполненные всевозможными драгоценностями или же другие – пустые и заброшенные, наводили его на мысль, что он окончательно заблудился в лабиринте. Казалось, еще ни одна комната, ни один переход не повторялись, ходил ли он по кругу или же дом мага был столь огромен, что не воспринимался воображением. Дзирт остановился и, словно вдохновленный неожиданно пришедшей догадкой, закрыл глаза и отчетливо представил себе сабли на стене, статуэтку пантеры на полке, постепенно расширяя изображение до вида всего зала целиком. Он открыл глаза, прошел помещение, в котором находился, и следующий дверной проем ввел его прямо в зал, который он так долго искал. Стоя в арке, Дзирт оглянулся на комнату позади и не увидел другого выхода из нее, ни единого, ни даже того, через который он вошел. По спине эльфа пробежал холодок. С рождения Дзирт жил среди магии, сам обладал магическими способностями (не зря ведь про него говорили, что он мог бы стать очень сильным магом, если бы не предпочел воинское искусство колдовству), встречал в жизни немало чародеев. Но этот дом или скорее замок был просто пропитан волшебством, он из него состоял, каждая стена, каждый гобелен, каждый стол. Дроу вспомнил Кедерли, который благодаря своей магии и жизненной силе построил храм, сплетая воедино строение и свою жизнь. А здесь Дзирт буквально чувствовал, что этот дом живой и стоит только захотеть, как он отзовется, проведет по своим тайным переходам, откроет дорогу к башне с сокровищами, заманит в темные подземелья и покажет скелеты, замурованные в стенах. Дзирт  
передернул обнаженными плечами. Бежать, бежать, бежать! Он решительно поставил ониксовую фигурку на пол и позвал пантеру. Гвенвивар материализовалась перед ним из черного тумана и, осмотревшись, потерлась о ногу.  
\- Гвен, мне нужна твоя помощь. Мне надо отсюда выбраться.  
Взгляд пантеры выразил недоумение и неодобрение. Она мягко запрыгнула на оббитый белым бархатом диван и удобно разлеглась, явно чувствуя себя здесь как дома.  
Такое поведение пантеры его ошеломило и … испугало.  
\- Гвен… – только и смог пробормотать дроу и в смятении побрел искать библиотеку. Гвенвивар спрыгнула с дивана и бесшумно последовала за ним. Она чувствовала, что Дзирт расстроен, но не могла ничем ему помочь. Через несколько минут (или часов?), только благодаря пантере, дроу отыскал книжный зал.  
\- Осмотрелись? – произнес Марвин. не поднимая головы, когда они вошли – он все еще сидел и писал.  
Дзирт опустился в одно из кресел, и кошка улеглась у его ног.  
Время словно оцепенело. Дроу не мог точно сказать, как долго они так сидели-лежали, после кошмара вчерашнего дня и полубессонной ночи, он соскользнул в дремотное состояние медитации. Когда же он снова открыл глаза – ничего не изменилось. Гвен лежала у его кресла, Марвин все так же сидел за столом над фолиантом, только вот страницы зашли уже далеко за половину, а маг все писал. Дзирт пошевелился и провел босой ногой по шерсти пантеры. Не переставая двигать пером, колдун бросил на него короткий взгляд. Дроу посмотрел на толщину исписанных листов, даже если Марвин не отрывал руки от бумаги, ему понадобилось бы несколько дней чтобы их заполнить. Дзирту начало казаться, что они находятся в библиотеке уже вечность, в тишине и без движения. Он заставил себя выпрямиться, чтобы поверить, что все еще управляет собственным телом, что оно все еще есть. “Я здесь всего два дня, а словно прошел месяц“.  
И снова накатила безысходность. Да еще и отсутствие окон лишало всякого представления о времени и старалось всячески заверить, что он замурован. “Нет уж, – Дзирт сжал подлокотники, – всегда я мог выкрутиться из любой ситуации, избежать опасности, справиться с ней благодаря своему уму и силе. В конце концов, мог хотя бы сбежать, если не мог победить противника. Это позорно, но все же, бывало, спасало мне жизнь“.  
А тут он не мог ни одолеть мага, ни сбежать из его проклятого замка-лабиринта. Даже когда его пленил Дом Бенр в подземном городе, он не чувствовал себя таким отчаявшимся и беспомощным.  
В этот момент Марвин, склонившийся над книгой, ухмыльнулся, но Дзирт ничего не заметил.  
“Надо выбираться отсюда. Колдун не сможет запугать меня и сломить мою волю. Сила воли – единственное, что позволяет противостоять азартной игре жизни, не всегда честной. Без силы воли все мы только листья на ветру“.  
От резкого звука Дзирт вздрогнул. Марвин захлопнул книгу.  
\- Что ж, на иллитидах я пока и остановлюсь, – сказал маг. Вулкан в его глазах снова разгорелся.  
Дроу долго и внимательно вглядывался в эти глаза, стараясь разгадать их загадку, но лишь с ужасом понял, что тонет в огне, захлебывается лавой и сгорает заживо. Он вздохнул и тряхнул головой, не слишком удивившись – эльф и не надеялся сразу разгадать тайну этого великолепного чудовища.  
\- Скажи мне, твой дом заколдован? – спросил он, чтобы отвлечь Марвина. – Он сам открывает мне те комнаты, которые мне нужны?  
\- Не совсем. Он скорее указывает верный и ближайший путь.  
\- Даже к тем помещениям, которые я никогда не видел?  
\- Даже к ним. Он настраивается на то, куда ты хочешь попасть, что хочешь увидеть, побыстрее ли добраться до цели или растянуть дорогу. Ведь дом часть меня, и в тебе тоже есть часть меня.  
Дзирт передернул плечами, последние слова мага прозвучали для него чисто физическим актом слияния их тел.  
\- Не только, – как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил колдун, – это и смешение душ, их сплавление. Пока что оно не находиться в равновесии, но со временем это наступит.  
\- Что это значит? – переспросил Дзирт.  
\- Ты сможешь ощущать меня, как я тебя. Я имею в виду на расстоянии. Знать где я нахожусь. Чего я хочу, что чувствую, что вижу.  
\- И даже что думаешь?  
\- Только если я позволю. Ты все это можешь и сейчас, просто ты не даешь этим ощущениям прорваться сквозь стену своей воли. Глупо.  
Слова Марвина подтолкнули Дзирта к более обдуманным действиям. Несколько часов спустя, когда маг куда-то исчез, оставив Дзирта одного, эльф решил попытать счастья в поисках выхода из замка. Позвав пантеру, он некоторое время просто ходил из зала в зал, сосредотачиваясь на мысли о выходе. Не как о двери, ведущей к свободе, а как об абстрактном проеме в стене на границе между комнатами замка и зеленой равниной. Он хотел было сначала соединиться мыслями с магом, чтобы воочию представить себе этот выход, но устрашился ответного вторжения в свои помыслы.  
И благодаря врожденной способности отстраняться от окружающего мира и сосредотачиваться на одной цели, он вскоре оказался лицом к лицу с предметом своих поисков. Полукруг неба, окровавленного лучами заходящего солнца, появился перед темным эльфом и его спутницей. Не ожидавший столь быстрого успеха, дроу воззрился на огромный арочный проем в стене. От него шли ступени, которые спускались к колышущемуся травяному морю. Дзирт почувствовал себя словно стоящим на пороге храма, из которого ему открывались двери прямо в обитель богов. Красота и величие простирающегося перед ним ландшафта и одновременно его простота заставили эльфа на несколько минут забыть о цели своих поисков и раствориться в великолепии бескрайнего зеленого ковра, расстеленного до горизонта, любоваться алой завесой, натянутой дабы скрыть край земли от любопытных смертных. И только кое-где на этом ковре, будто белые свечи в храме, высились деревья, покрытые белоснежными цветами, как свадебным нарядом или как саваном. Не в силах преодолеть дрожь в коленях, дроу опустился на пол. Пальцы коснулись мягкой шерсти пантеры и вцепились в нее, словно в последний оплот здравого смысла. Великолепие замка чародея подавляло, но величие природы, окружавшей этот замок сметало Дзирта с ног, перекатывало как песчинку во время прибоя. Долго сидел он, притянув к себе голову Гвенвивар, пораженный… всем, могуществом волшебника, красотой заката, подавленный собственным бессилием и ничтожностью перед ними. Он сидел не двигаясь, только иногда перебирая длинными пальцами теплый мех пантеры, пока солнце не скрылось и на небе засверкали первые алмазы звезд. Дзирт даже не решался подумать о том, что он будет чувствовать, когда переступит порог и увидит все это пространство не через арку в стене замка-храма, а будет окружен бесконечным простором. Если там где-то и были горы (может быть за алым занавесом), то их было просто не видно. Подземный житель темных туннелей проснулся в нем и боролся с бесстрашным странником, десятилетиями исследующим пространства Наземного мира.  
Темный эльф с трудом нашел в себе силы оторвать взгляд от равнины, встать и повернуться к ней спиной. Он замышлял побег этой ночью, но теперь ему никак не удавалось представить себя посреди всего этого необъятия одиноко бредущим в поисках его края.  
“Над этим стоит поразмыслить, и серьезно. Но позже. А пока – прочь из головы все коварные и предательские мысли“.  
С тяжелым сердцем, но чистым разумом дроу побрел к сердцу и разуму этого дома. Только оказавшись в постели с Марвином, он, наконец, вполне пришел в себя, но теперь  
его ожидали новые мучительные испытания. Движения мага были настойчивы и однозначны. Отвращение обрушилось на дроу словно помои, выплеснутые из ведра служанки в таверне. Он застыл, мысленно пытаясь отстраниться от происходящего.  
\- Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты лежал без движения и не отвечал на мои ласки, я бы мог заниматься любовью с твоим трупом, – разорвал темноту голос Марвина.  
И Дзирт понял, что бездействие не принесет ему пользы. Не переходя на тепловое зрение, он в темноте на ощупь скользнул рукой по гладкому торсу Марвина и перевернулся на живот. Сильные руки обхватили его бедра и заставили стать на четвереньки. Дзирт впустил его в себя без сопротивления. Впустил в самую глубину себя. Его добровольная покорная поза распалила Марвина. Он раскрывает его шире, входит все глубже, не скрывая удовольствия от насилия. Дзирт чувствовал его затвердевшую плоть в себе, бедра, прижатые к ягодицам, руки на своей спине.  
\- Боль прекрасна как никогда, – хрипло произнес Марвин. Или только подумал это.  
Если бы живым существам было дано умирать лишь усилием воли, Дзирт был бы уже мертв. Надругательство над телом потрясло его сознание, способность четко рассуждать покинула его, мир перевернулся и рухнул. Он не знал, что делать, не знал, как выкрутиться, как избавиться от этого. Прежде действующие хитроумные уловки и запасные планы рассыпались в прах. Все, что он успел придумать – не сработало. Удерживающая его веревка закончилась, он висел на ее конце – а внизу была пропасть. Дзирт содрогался от прикосновений, чужих и одновременно столь близких и, разжав пальцы, полетел вниз.  
Пробуждения в постели мага были мучительны, особенно посреди ночи. Тело ныло как после побоев, душа кипела стыдом и яростью.  
“Если не сейчас, то когда?“ – сверкнула единственная мысль, которую дроу пропустил в свой разум.

_«Много раз в жизни я ощущал себя беспомощным. Это, пожалуй, самое болезненное состояние, какое может испытывать живое существо. Клинок, задевший руку в бою, не приносит и доли тех страданий, какие испытывает пленник при щелканьи бича. Даже если бич пощадит тело, шрам на душе все равно остается»._  
Туман за окном тоже не способствовал поднятию настроения темного эльфа. Он сидел, вжавшись в угол дивана, и не смел отвести глаз, хоть на мгновение отвлечься от Марвина, который полулежал в кресле напротив. Казалось, от внимания Дзирта зависит сама его жизнь. Эльф напряженно вслушивался в слова колдуна, но воспринимал их с трудом – все чувства и мысли смерзлись в нем, сердце превратилось в комочек льда, душа в снежную пустыню, искрящуюся золотыми бликами под безжалостным солнцем.  
\- Знаешь ли ты, что такое тоска по совершенству? Как горячая волна захлестывает с головой, когда взору открывается подобие вечной красоты. Очень мало кто из людей вообще способен вообразить себе подлинную красоту, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заметить ее, когда она прямо-таки рядом. Люди несдержанны – то они слишком мрачны, то слишком веселы. В общем, сумасбродный народ. Они не знают благоговейного чувства, глядя на подлинную красоту, не говоря уже о священном страхе, который окутывает при лицезрении совершенного тела и богоподобного лика. Я обожаю это чувство, которое охватывает до полной потери самообладания так, что хочется преклонить колени перед тем, кто одарен красотой, приносить ему дары и жертвы. Но еще острее желание обладать этой красотой, – глаза Марвина горели, а голос нес в себе множество жутких оттенков. – Присвоить ее себе, заставить служить себе, обладать нею сполна! Любить и ненавидеть ее за ее же существование. Ибо только красота достойна любви, красота тела, красота духа, красота формы и чувства, красота мысли и движения. Она единственная достойна преклонения и страстного желания нею владеть, – маг повернул голову к дроу и добавил, – без обладания не будет удовлетворения, а без удовлетворения не будет радости, подлинной радости и счастья. Что ты думаешь по этому  
поводу?  
\- Я полностью с тобой согласен, мой господин, – сдавленным голосом ответил Дзирт.  
Улыбка, озарившая красивое лицо Марвина, казалась одновременно угрожающей и благодушной, и совершенно не поддавалась истолкованию. Маг поднялся и направился в другой конец зала к высокому стрельчатому окну, за которым лениво колыхалась мгла.  
\- Туманная дева власами дивная, – произнес маг, наверное, слова какой-то баллады.  
Словно в ответ на его слова сквозь пряди тумана пробился солнечный луч. Марвин снова улыбнулся и отошел от окна.  
\- Подойди ко мне.  
Дзирт так быстро преодолел расстояние, отделяющее его от волшебника, что сам испугался своего рвения.  
\- На колени.  
Дроу повиновался. Он был готов к чему угодно, даже к тому, что Марвин одним ударом снесет ему голову, но следующей фразы он никак не ожидал.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты удовлетворил меня ртом.  
Несколько секунд до эльфа доходил смысл сказанного. Он медленно поднял голову и встретился с золотыми глазами мага.  
\- Да, ты правильно меня понял, – сказал тот.  
\- Ты ведь все равно заставишь меня сделать _это_? – спросил эльф, утопая в блеске глаз.  
\- Конечно.  
Дроу стоял на коленях перед колдуном и мог только с ужасом наблюдать, как тот обнажает свои чресла. Дзирта охватил гнев и отчаяние. Он был изнурен, сломлен и потерпел поражение. И он знал это.  
Задержав на миг дыхание, Дзирт выдохнул и приоткрыл рот. Шире, шире, нужно открыть шире. Нет, это выше его сил. Зажмурившись, дроу отвернул лицо в сторону, но сразу же почувствовал у себя на затылке железные пальцы.  
\- Приступай, любимый, – промурлыкал Марвин.  
Его просьба прозвучала настолько убедительно, что окончательно сломила сопротивление темного эльфа. Как в красоте, так и в голосе мага было нечто сверхъестественное.  
“Если я не сделаю этого сам, он заставит меня это сделать. И тогда будет только хуже“, – подумал Дзирт. Последним усилием воли он заставил себя открыть рот, но не смог удержаться, чтобы не дернуться, когда твердая плоть Марвина дотронулась до его губ, раздвинула их, скользнула по зубам и стала продвигаться все глубже. С трудом восстановив дыхание, дроу, не открывая глаз, стал машинально двигать головой взад и вперед. Ни притрагиваться к члену руками, ни видеть его он не хотел. Преисполненный отвращения к самому себе, Дзирт двигался. Не хватало воздуха, его тошнило, мысли путались, но остановиться он не смел.  
Торжествующий и довольный крик Марвина возвестил, что пытка подошла к концу и вместе с криком рот Дзирта наполнила горячая вязкая жидкость. Эльф сглотнул и только потом понял, _что_ он проглотил. И тогда внутри него что-то сломалось. Навсегда. Как механизм, который уже невозможно починить. И еще он осознал, что с этого момента ощущение полной власти над ним, терпкое на вкус, поселилось внутри него и будет отныне его неразлучным спутником.  
Губы Дзирта дрогнули, и тут его охватила такая дурнота, что он понял – сейчас его вырвет. С трудом подавив первый позыв, он вскочил и побежал. Ноги сами понесли его к выходу из дома. Безучастный к великолепию пейзажа, дроу сбежал вниз по ступеням и, наконец, перестал сдерживать свой желудок.  
Несколько минут его рвало, а когда он смог поднять голову, то увидел, что туман совершенно рассеялся, и синее небо вновь старалось дотянуться до края изумрудного луга. У Дзирта защемило в груди – ночью это выглядело совсем иначе, и он снова ощутил  
свое безмерное одиночество и ничтожность.  
“Ничего не поделаешь“, – с тоской думал Дзирт. Не решаясь даже ступить на травяной ковер, начинающийся у самой лестницы, он замер на последней ступени. “Я умер для остального мира. Одна жизнь закончена, началась другая, к которой придется привыкать“. Он отряхнул прах гордости со своих ног и спокойно уселся на краю пустоты.  
Темный эльф надолго застыл на краю между мирами своего прошлого и будущего, размышляя, какой путь избрать – тщетной борьбы и слабой надежды на освобождение или рабской покорности, чтобы облегчить себе участь и ждать. Ждать чего? Поток его мыслей был нарушен преградой из голоса мага, внезапно возникшего в голове дроу. Хозяин звал его к себе.  
Не смея проигнорировать колдуна, Дзирт встал и оглянулся на громаду замка, нависавшую над ним. На фоне залитой солнцем равнины вход казался мрачной пастью, жаждущей проглотить его. Дроу обреченно стал подниматься по ступеням, увязая в черном иле и пепле, будто пятился из утра обратно в ночь.  
“Это поразительно, но я действительно знаю, где он находится. В той стороне, – размышлял Дзирт. – Значит это конец? Конец меня свободного воина и странника, и начало меня как… О боги, это еще хуже, чем быть в плену у иллитидов – там я хотя бы не осознавал своего рабства. Что же делать???“  
Перед мысленным взором его прошедшая жизнь стала перелистывать свои страницы, где каждой строчкой была пройденная им дорога, картинки – лицами его друзей, а пометки о поверженных врагах стояли на полях.  
“Довольно, – мрачно подумал эльф, – зачем мне вспоминать все это, если маг одним своим заклятием подвел черту под мои прошлым“.  
Поникнув головой, Дзирт чувствовал себя самого вынесенным на поля жизни колдуна. Или, может быть, с его имени начиналась новая страница?  
Дом словно давал дроу возможность поразмыслить и долго вел длинными галереями и сумрачными залами. Когда же он вышел к Марвину, то замер, не зная, что теперь делать. Маг сидел на диване, откинувшись на спинку, немного отклонив голову назад и расслабленно разведя в стороны колени. Руки его, прекрасные изящные руки, словно два спящих зверя лежали вдоль бедер.  
Дзирту почудилось желание в самом очаровании его позы. Марвин не выдавал себя ни одним движением, его голос не звучал в голове эльфа, казалось, маг вообще смотрит сквозь него. Словно дикие кони, в уме Дзирта пронеслись две мысли – если он отныне раб этого человека, придется смириться со своим положением и лучше начать прямо сейчас, а второй мыслью было смутное желание доставить удовольствие своему господину. Кони промчались столь быстро, что дроу еще не успел толком рассмотреть их масть, как уже стоял на коленях меж раздвинутых ног Марвина. Он понимал, что на этот раз ему придется делать все самому, и как во сне или словно под воздействием дурманящей травы он накрыл ладонью холм, выступающий внизу живота мага, слегка сжал его и пошевелил пальцами. Чутким слухом он уловил легкий вздох Марвина. Не вполне осознавая, что он делает, Дзирт расстегнул черные штаны мага и собственными пальцами извлек из них его мужской орган. Желудок судорожно сжался. Эльф держал член колдуна в своей руке и старался совладать со своими чувствами. Необходимо было видеть в нем объект восхищения, а не орудие отвратительного животного инстинкта. А восхищаться было чем – дроу провел по золотисто-розовой коже и пенис стал увеличиваться, пока Дзирт уже с трудом мог сомкнуть пальцы одной руки вокруг него. Продолжая поглаживания, темный эльф представлял, что это редкий и дивный музыкальный инструмент. Кончики пальцев коснулись головки, Марвин тихо застонал, но Дзирт не поднял головы. Он тщетно старался понять, что же ему делать с этим волшебным инструментом и кому он принадлежит. Если мужчине, что несомненно, то кто он сам – мужчина или женщина, или промежуточное нечто, которое держит в своих пальцах упругий стебель, и чужие пальцы блуждают в его волосах. Отрешившись от всех мыслей, дроу опустил свой рот на этот  
твердый стержень и поглотил его так глубоко, как только мог. Марвин не сдержал возглас радости, когда эльф задействовал обе руки. Сжав обнаженное плечо дроу, Марвин испытывал пьянящий восторг – он сделал поистине великолепный выбор.  
Кровь стучала в висках, шумела в ушах, и Дзирт услышал, как сквозь его мысли, сквозь его тело что-то пробирается к нему, что-то стремится добраться до самой его души, ищет его сущность и идет напролом.  
Дзирт выбивался из сил и терял контроль над собой когда, наконец, сперма мага взорвалась струей и хлынула эльфу в горло. Семя брызнуло в дыхательные пути, дроу отпрянул, хватая ртом воздух и откашливаясь. Только прочистив горло, он бросил взгляд на мага. Тот поглаживал свои чресла рукой, и Дзирт со страхом понял, что остановился в самый неподходящий момент, когда Марвин был на пике чувственных наслаждений.  
Темный эльф виновато склонил голову и промолвил:  
\- Прости меня, господин, такого больше не повторится, – и сам ужаснулся своих слов. Неужели он сам только что подтвердил власть чародея над собой и свою готовность служить его мерзким утехам. Долгожданная истина была чудовищна и окончательна – то, что шло сквозь его тело, двигалось по сосудам и нервам, смеялось и плакало, подтанцовывая на ходу, оно настигало. И это было безумие.  
Дзирт почувствовал себя трусом. Плечи его дрогнули, раздался тихий всхлип и дроу растворился в собственной беспомощности. Пальцы Марвина зарылись в белоснежные волосы дроу, и маг притянул его голову к себе. Эльф вжался щекой в живот волшебника и слезы текли по его темному лицу. Он оплакивал свое прошлое и свое будущее, своих близких, которых он оставил в том прошлом, своих друзей и своих врагов, он даже оплакивал ненавистного ему Артемиса Энтрери, который добавил столько забот его жизни, оплакивал себя самого, пустоту в душе и умершую радость. Дзирт залил костер своего гнева и отчаяния слезами.

Марвин успешно продвигался к достижению поставленной цели – сломить и подчинить своего пленника. Сегодня было двадцать второе утро от Сплавления Душ. Маг с наслаждением потянулся, зевнул и снова расслабился на простынях.  
\- Сколько всего не сделано, – раздался его голос. – А сколько еще предстоит не сделать.  
“Никто не бывает так ленив, как по-настоящему умный человек, – подумал Дзирт, открывая глаза. Сквозь стекла сияло солнце – у мага было хорошее настроение. – Как только он начинает скучать, он может скатать паруса в лодке своего ума и дать ей свободно дрейфовать по реке своего воображения“.  
\- Марвин, почему ты не взял к себе женщину? – Дзирт задал вопрос, давно его мучивший.  
Маг закинул руки за голову, вопросам этого дроу не было конца, он был любопытен как кошка. Но Марвина это пока развлекало, по крайней мере, сейчас.  
\- Женщины это болезнь мужчин. И я решил избавиться от этой болезни.  
Мысленно эльф высказал полное недоумение.  
\- Женщина отравляет мужчине жизнь, мешает ему достичь совершенства. Впрочем, как и он ей… Все дело в том, что женщины знают о слабом месте самцов и всячески стараются приручить их, надавливая на это слабое место. Мужчина это зресс – сила, твердость, холодный и расчетливый ум, крепкое тело, не подверженное влиянию Луны. А женщины только размягчают нас. Ради них мужчины идут на безрассудства, причем в конце все подвиги или преступления оказываются бесполезны. А итог одинаков – женщина оплетает мужчину, словно плющ, сковывает его волю и мощь, не дает ему пошевелиться без ее ведома, при каждом движении он поневоле вспоминает о ней, и, наконец, самка становится для него не утешением, помощницей и опорой, а путами, связывающими руки и ноги.  
\- За что ты так ненавидишь женщин?..  
\- О, я вовсе не ненавижу их. Они по-своему прекрасны. Некоторые. Но их следует  
держать на расстоянии. Не дать им опутать себя своими сетями.  
\- Поэтому ты предпочитаешь мужчин?  
\- Тугой мужской зад не лжет об истинной мужской сущности, твердой и сильной. Отвратителен обман женской мягкости. Это ловушка, которая соблазняет своей податливостью и ощущением мнимой безопасности и уюта.  
\- Неужели все женщины так отвратительны? Ведь они дают жизнь. Если бы не лоно женщины не было бы ни тебя, ни меня.  
Марвин успел все же уловить смутный и полный горьких воспоминаний образ Матери Мелис среди мыслей дроу.  
\- Ты прав. Деторождение есть тяжкое бремя женщин. Не знаю, чем они так прогневили богов. В каком-то смысле это возвеличивает их над самцами и вполне вероятно, что матриархат у тебя на родине совершенно справедлив. Но если смотреть с другой стороны – фаллос всегда был символом, обозначающим грубую силу, содержащую семена жизни. Это сила ломающая сопротивление и приносящая новую жизнь. При этом происходит такой огромный выброс энергии – со стороны обоих полов – что если использовать его умело, то можно творить новые миры, так что по сравнению с этим деторождение всего лишь случайное побочное, пусть и полезное, явление. Мужчины некоторых народов забирают у женщин мальчиков-подростков, чтобы продолжить их воспитание, в которое кроме физической подготовки и духовного совершенствования входит также насыщение юного организма первоначальной мужской энергией, которую мальчики получают с мужским семенем.  
\- По-твоему выходит женщина является как бы незначительным дополнением к мужчине? Только для вынашивания потомства.  
\- Вполне возможно. Ведь мужчина справляется много с чем гораздо лучше женщины и не в последнюю очередь благодаря строению своего тела, более близкого к совершенству. К слову сказать, то, что мужчины взвалили на своих жен, сестер, дочерей кучу так званых “женских обязанностей“ свидетельствует на этот раз не в пользу мужчин. Это говорит об их ослаблении. Участь женщины и так незавидна, чтобы обременять ее еще и тысячами работ и забот.  
\- Хорошо, что в мире не следуют твоим выводам, иначе многие расы разумных существ просто вымерли бы.  
\- Что мне до остального мира. Кстати, ты меня не совсем верно понял. Я вовсе не против контактов с женщинами. Вся игра состоит в том, чтобы не попасть под их влияние. Истина заключена в том, что только соединение мужского и женского может дать реальное представление о божественной безупречности красоты. В идеале разумное существо, будь то человек или эльф, орк или хафлинг, должно быть предпочтительно мужского пола, но содержать в себе и материнскую природу. То есть физически полноценный самец с маткой и яичниками, функционирующими с определенной цикличностью, но предпочтительно реже, чем у человеческих женщин. А поскольку у мужчин все равно есть молочные железы, они могли бы увеличиваться только на период кормления ребенка.  
\- Это чудовищно! В результате слияния мужского и женских начал всю землю бы заполнили гермафродиты, самодостаточные существа. – Дзирт задумался на минуту, постепенно ему открывался смысл сказанных магом слов. Заговорил он уже спокойнее:  
\- То есть эти существа зависели бы только от себя самих, собственного здоровья и желаний. Не было бы множества раздоров, оскорблений и драк. Не было бы разбитых сердец…  
\- Хотя для разнообразия и улучшения породы они могли бы иногда рождать потомков друг от друга, – и монстр погрузился в самолюбование по поводу собственной гениальности.  
\- Но, к сожалению пока еще все не так, поэтому стоит наслаждаться тем, что мы имеем, – продолжил он.  
Странно было лежать обнаженным в одной постели с мужчиной, под одним покрывалом, почти касаясь его тела и вести столь непринужденную беседу. Но это уже не  
было непривычно – ни обнаженное состояние, ни странные диалоги.  
\- И поэтому ты выбрал мужчину для удовлетворения своей похоти.  
\- Мужскую похоть гораздо труднее контролировать, нежели женскую. И не забывай об огромных запасах энергии, сокрытых в наших телах.  
\- Тогда ответь мне, почему ты выбрал дроу? Почему именно меня?  
\- Я уже говорил тебе. Вы дроу особенные, вы чувствительны, как и светлые эльфы, но в вас больше ярости, жестокости. Темные эльфы более склонны к насилию, но столь же неравнодушны и к плотским утехам, и к духовному совершенствованию. И не надо спорить, мой дорогой, я по твоим мыслям и чувствам вижу, что я прав, – Марвин повернулся к дроу и навис над ним, заглядывая в сиреневые глаза.  
\- Но почему я, именно я?! Я отринул путь темных эльфов, те качества, которые ты перечислил…  
Маг заставил его замолчать, прижав длинный изящный палец к губам эльфа.  
\- Не так уж много дроу бродит по поверхности, а вас не так уж и легко выманить из пещер Подземья, – засмеялся колдун. – А на самом деле, я выбрал тебя потому, что ты лучший, – уже серьезно продолжил он, – ты прекрасный воин, ты умен, красив, изящен и еще с сотню других качеств, которые нравятся мне в тебе. Иными словами, когда я впервые тебя увидел – я сразу захотел обладать тобой.  
\- Ты хочешь меня потому, что когда ты со мной ты знаешь, что занимаешься любовью с лучшим?..  
\- Верно. Я люблю красоту и совершенство.  
\- Но я так не могу, – Дзирт попытался закрыться от Марвина руками. – Я не могу любить мужчину.  
\- Придется привыкнуть. Твой пол – не думай о нем. Не задумывайся над поведением, не взвешивай поступки. Отдайся ощущениям, просто испытывай удовольствие от того, что чувствуешь. Не оставляй в себе ничего кроме меня.  
\- Нет! Я не хочу! – эльф попытался увернуться от прикосновений мага, но тот схватил его за руки и придавил своим телом к постели, голос его посуровел.  
\- Посмотри мне в глаза. Они видели сильных крепких мужчин, которые ползали по полу и мочились в штаны от страха, мужчин с перебитыми позвоночниками и вырванными глазами, умолявших о смерти. Я видел, как настоящие мужчины становятся беспомощнее котенка и трусливее мыши, как они рыдают кровавыми слезами, уже охрипнув, заклиная о снисхождении. Поэтому, мальчик мой, не вынуждай меня заставить тебя умолять.  
Дзирт замер и стал тих, как растущая трава. Не слова волшебника, а холодная уверенность, с которой он их произносил, пробрала его до самых костей. Еще несколько долгих секунд Марвин смотрел в глаза дроу, а потом отодвинулся от него, встал с кровати и направился прочь из спальни.  
– И привыкай быстрее, теперь так будет всегда, – раздался его голос где-то уже в другой комнате.  
Дзирт с тревогой посмотрел в окно, не стало ли небо затягиваться облаками.


	3. Chapter 3

_Глава 3_

Дни сонно перетекали из настоящего в прошлое. Он засыпал рабом и просыпался рабом. Как неестественно медленно ползет время, когда нет конечной цели, когда не к чему стремиться, когда не знаешь, что случится через час, что произойдет через неделю, чего ожидать через год. Время проходило в созерцании. Дзирт сидел и смотрел в окно, если таковое находилось, или, застыв на ступенях, скользил взглядом по равнине. Созерцание красоты приносило покой в его измученную душу. А Марвин смотрел на него, будто впитывая глазами – созерцание красоты весьма тешило его душу, если она у него конечно была.  
Чародей спустился на несколько ступенек и остановился рядом с дроу.  
\- Наслаждаешься пейзажем или стараешься проникнуть взглядом за горизонт?  
\- Я будто на острове посреди моря.  
\- Да, мой любимый, – сказал Марвин, запуская пальцы в густые волосы темного эльфа. – Мы вдвоем на острове, только мы вдвоем.  
Дзирт дернул головой, чтобы высвободить волосы, но пальцы мага словно вплелись в них и ни за что не хотели отпускать.  
\- Марвин, отпусти мои волосы, – сказал он спокойно.  
Ответом был сильный рывок назад, опрокинувший дроу спиной на ступени. Он встретился взглядом с чародеем.  
\- Не смей мне перечить, – угрожающе прошипел тот.  
\- Ты сейчас с меня скальп сдерешь, пожалуйста, отпусти. Умоляю, – прошептал он в конце.  
\- Ты еще не научился умолять, – зарычал Марвин и рывком за волосы швырнул дроу вниз. Сила рывка едва не оторвала темному эльфу голову, перелетев через несколько ступеней, он покатился по оставшимся пока не распластался на траве внизу.  
В его сиреневых глазах, когда он осмелился взглянуть на чародея, была откровенная боль – так смотрит пес, которого несправедливо наказали. Но очень быстро немой укор угас, взгляд стал пустым и безразличным. Марвин лучезарно улыбнулся. Он словно получал физическое удовольствие от страха и отчаяния своей жертвы.  
\- Приведи в порядок свое тело и мысли. У тебя есть час, и я желаю увидеть тебя послушным и ласковым.  
Блеснув напоследок зубами, Марвин поднялся в дом.  
Дзирт лежал в траве, смотрел на облака, мечущиеся по небу в разные стороны, и в сердце его закипала обида и злость. Пусть он раб, но он не ничтожество и ничем не заслужил подобной жестокости. Темный эльф встал на ноги и решительно пошел на поиски ножа. Сначала он хотел воспользоваться собственной саблей, но все же решил, что длина лезвия будет только мешать. Прокравшись, словно кот, на кухню он взял короткий нож, украшенный самоцветами. Неожиданно он напомнил дроу о его заклятом враге и губы эльфа сжались еще решительнее.  
“Минут десять-двадцать у меня точно есть. Я не уличная девка, чтобы таскать меня за волосы“, – с гневом отчаявшегося Дзирт принялся прядь за прядью срезать свои белоснежные волосы. “Теперь я не буду казаться тебе столь красивым и совершенным“, – мстительно подумал он, смотря на покрытый белыми прядями пол. Наверное, слишком громко подумал.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – раздался голос мага, удивленный и одновременно сулящий кровавые пытки.  
От неожиданности Дзирт выпустил нож и тот полетел вниз, чуть было не пронзив дроу ступню, когда Марвин движением пальцев остановил его в воздухе и отбросил в сторону.  
\- Скажи, зачем? Это ведь все равно, что совершить преступление ради наказания. Знаешь, я собирался провести с тобой чудесный вечер и ночь. У меня отличное настроение и я расположен к любви и ласкам. Даже твои глупые выходки не смогут огорчить меня. Я тебя прощаю, – маг сделал паузу. – Но мне все равно будет приятно помучить тебя.  
Дзирт проклинал себя за свой необдуманный поступок, называл себя самонадеянным глупцом, идиотом, который даже на своих ошибках учится не может.  
\- Но сперва подойди ко мне. Ты только посмотри, на что ты стал похож.  
Дроу, собравшись с духом и опустив взгляд, медленно подошел к магу.  
\- Неужели ты надеялся отомстить мне таким способом? – несколько пасов руками и волосы темного эльфа начали стремительно расти, пока не вернулись к прежней длине. – Это легкоустранимый недостаток. Меня только расстраивает твое упрямство, но и с этим недостатком справиться не трудно.  
Сказав это, Марвин нанес эльфу такой жесткий удар под ребра, что тот, захрипев, упал  
на одно колено. И снова рывок за волосы заставил Дзирта, покачиваясь, встать на ноги. Мысли беспорядочно перемещались – нужно пасть перед колдуном ниц и молить о прощении, нужно искренне раскаяться, только не побои, что угодно, только не избивай меня снова, умоляю! Думать о чем-то приятном для Марвина. Сжалься!..  
Но мысли эти так и не оформились в одну спасительную мольбу, когда на дроу посыпался удар за ударом, по лицу, по ребрам, в живот, по почкам. Дзирт даже не закрывался от побоев, только пытался устоять на ногах, не потерять жалкие остатки гордости воина.  
А Марвин, судя по всему, вошел во вкус. Глаза его загорелись жестоким огнем, власть над покорным пленником опьяняла его. И для эльфа не стало неожиданностью, когда в ладони у мага разгорелось пламя, оно стало вытягиваться и удлиняться, и огненная плеть хлестнула его по голой спине, сбив с ног. Дроу отпрянул, но он знал, что спасения нет. Второй удар заставил его испустить пронзительный крик. В этом крике звучали жалоба и отчаяние, пробуждая в колдуне дикую яростную похоть. Последовал третий удар и Дзирт пополз к ногам своего господина.  
Безжалостный волшебник засмеялся.  
\- Теперь ты раскаиваешься, теперь валяешься у моих ног и взываешь к милосердию. Я давал тебе много возможностей убедиться, что ты бессилен против меня, смириться со своей участью и добровольно признать меня своим повелителем. Но нет! Ты испытываешь мое терпение снова и снова! А упертых, словно ослы, глупцов я наказываю. И делаю это с удовольствием.  
И он захохотал еще громче, его плеть выпустила еще один обжигающий заряд энергии, которая наполнила все тело дроу такой ужасной болью, что он лишился сознания.  
Когда Дзирт очнулся, он точно не мог определить, сколько времени прошло. С минуту он не открывал глаза, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам. Ничего. Тишина. Прислушался к своему телу – странно, вроде бы ничего не болело. Тогда он, наконец, решил пошевелиться. Марвин устроился в мягком кресле, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, и наблюдал за эльфом издалека. Дроу сел на полу и мельком осмотрел себя. Никаких ожогов, никаких следов от ударов. Получается, маг исцелил его, пока он был без сознания. Росток надежды пустил корни в душе темного эльфа.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, какое это удовольствие ломать сильных мужчин. Настоящих мужчин. Видеть матовый блеск отчаяния в ваших глазах, а позади него все еще тлеет огонек ненависти и жажды мести. Мне даже несколько жаль тебя. Ты такой утонченно-гибкий, податливый, пластичный. Как телом, так и духом. Я думаю, стоит подойти к тебе по-другому. Нельзя сокрушать такую безупречность. Конечно, можно сломать тебя болью, насилием и страхом, но лучше я покажу тебе все сладострастное очарование твоего положения. Страсть и похоть будут управлять тобой! Некоторое время. Пока ты не отдашься им добровольно.  
Дзирт гордо расправил плечи и выпрямился перед волшебником.  
\- Ты можешь насильно владеть моим телом, но духом моим тебе не править никогда.  
\- Ты так в этом уверен?- коварно улыбнулся Марвин.  
И внезапно Дзирта стало одолевать возбуждение, не просто плотское желание зарождалось в его теле, а самый настоящий, кружащий голову трепет шел из глубины его души, подчиняя все остальные чувства.  
\- Ты будешь меня хотеть, ты будешь меня любить, будешь умолять меня овладеть тобой, ползать передо мной, не находя себе места от обожания и желания, изнывая от похоти, страдая от непреодолимого влечения ко мне. Будешь касаться кончиками своих пальцев моего тела и трепетать от надежды, предвкушая, что вот я склонюсь к тебе и мы…  
\- Прекрати! – заорал дроу, схватившись за голову. Он с трудом противостоял крепнущим в нем ощущениям, он понял, что хочет Марвина, и был не в состоянии бороться с этим чувством.  
\- И ты не просто позволишь мне всадить член в твой зад. Нет, ты насадишь свой зад на мой член сам, до упора и будешь жалеть, что он не может войти еще глубже.  
\- Хватит, – прошептал Дзирт, опускаясь на колени, его тело конвульсивно дернулось, он безумно хотел Марвина, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, дотронуться до него, почувствовать в себе.  
Чародей сделал несколько шагов и стал над коленопреклонным эльфом.  
\- А потом ты начнешь двигаться. Сам. Подгоняемый своим страстным желанием, своей ссинссриг.  
\- Умоляю тебя, хватит, – простонал дроу, обнимая ноги мага.  
\- Ну вот, – широкая улыбка украсила лицо Марвина, – ты опять у моих ног и умоляешь.  
Сладкая судорога пронзила тело Дзирта и будто разорвала его на части. Ссинссриг завладела им. Его захлестнула волна такого обожания и страсти, что он отдался ей целиком, телом и душой. Темный эльф рухнул на пол и закричал в экстазе, даже не дотрагиваясь до объекта своего вожделения.  
Спустя несколько минут дроу пришел в себя. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и опозоренным. С нарастающим отчаянием он уяснил, что маг так же легко может завладеть его чувствами и мыслями, как и мышцами. Марвин действительно владел им целиком.  
\- Господин мой, – с трудом заговорил эльф, – что я должен делать, чтобы ты никогда больше… – Дзирт запнулся, – …чтобы тебе никогда больше не пришлось так поступать со мной?  
\- Ты должен желать меня в той же мере. Сам. – В голосе колдуна появились игривые нотки. – Хотя, может быть, мы это еще повторим. Меня это развлекло.  
“Великие боги, он играет со мной как кот с мышью“.  
\- Из тебя получалась бы отличная Мать Дома, – осмелился заметить дроу.  
\- Не просто отличная, а самая лучшая. Я бы навечно снискала расположение Ллос, – с коварной улыбкой заметил Марвин. – Думаю, теперь ты понял, чего я от тебя хочу, так что поднимайся и пойдем поищем пристойное ложе для наших общих забав.  
“Я для него всего-навсего забава, игрушка, вещь“.  
\- И сбрось штаны, к тому же, они все равно мокрые.  
Дзирт послушался и поплелся за магом, который, чуть ли не урча от удовольствия, выбирал для совокупления местечко поуютнее.  
Все еще не преодолев бессмысленное чувство стыдливости и смущения от собственной наготы, Дзирт на ходу стянул покрывало с какого-то предмета мебели и обмотал его вокруг бедер. Белая полупрозрачная ткань спускалась до босых ступней, и на каждом шагу ему приходилось ее приподнимать, чтобы не наступить ногой.  
“Словно мышь, бегущая за мышеловкой. Я как бессловесное животное бреду за ним. Это чудовищно, словно приговоренный к смерти сам ищет себе палача. Во что я превратился? Нет, не позволю ему наслаждаться моей покорностью! Пусть он и может заставить меня испытывать вожделение, пусть он сильнее меня, но, только используя свою силу против меня, он может завладеть мной. Если сможет. До тех пор я не сдамся. Если смогу… “  
Замерев на мгновение, темный эльф бесшумно скользнул в одну из боковых галерей и через несколько шагов пустился бежать, сам еще не представляя куда.  
Петляя и хаотично сворачивая, он несся по коридорам мимо статуй и напольных ваз (или может быть урн, наполненных прахом предыдущих беглецов?), сквозь маленькие комнаты и огромные сводчатые залы, которые эхом сопровождали его бегство. Он летел сломя голову, даже не пытаясь понять, как такие громадные чертоги и длинные запутанные галереи помещаются внутри здания, которое, как он сам видел, снаружи выглядело пусть и внушительным, но все же одноэтажным домом. Дзирт сконцентрировался только на одном – представлял себе все новые и новые повороты и арки, закрыв свое сознание для образов глухих стен и тупиков.  
Казалось, он уже пробежал несколько миль. Наконец, дроу позволил себе остановиться и  
прислушался. Только грохот собственной крови в ушах, никаких признаков погони, ни  
шагов, ни проклятий, ни свиста кнута, ничего, вообще никаких звуков. Тишина отнюдь не  
дала темному эльфу повода расслабиться и понадеяться на отсутствие погони. Он стал озираться в удушающем приступе паники, ожидая, что маг спокойно выйдет из-за угла и в его руках окажется огненная плеть. В ужасе от собственной фантазии Дзирт сорвался с места и тут же отчетливо представил, как за следующим поворотом он налетает на Марвина. От страха дроу чуть было не зажмурился, сердце едва не выскакивало из груди – но за поворотом никого не оказалось, за следующим тоже, неужели за третьим?! тоже нет, и темный эльф продолжал бежать, придерживая ткань, которая от бега стала сползать.  
Дзирт замер перед каменными ступеньками, что вели вниз. Наверное, подземелье, решил он. Он снова прислушался – никакого дыхания за спиной. И, повинуясь зову истинного жителя Подземья, он с надеждой ринулся в темный проход. Если в верхних помещениях повсюду горели осветительные шары, то здесь царил непроглядный мрак. Правда это обстоятельство ничуть не смутило дроу, и он перешел на теплочувствительное зрение. Лестница продолжала углубляться, стало холоднее, Дзирт немного замедлил шаг, стараясь на ходу затянуть узел на бедре. Последняя ступенька и он оказался в длинном каменном коридоре, стены которого были едва заметны. Никакой растительности, ничего живого. Ничего? Дроу застыл, стараясь приглушить звук собственного дыхания. Уговаривая себя, что в темных туннелях он должен чувствовать себе будто в родном доме, он двинулся дальше. Как же ему не хватало его сабель, а особенно Гвенвивар. Дзирт задумался, сколько же разветвлений имеют эти туннели и на сколько миль тянутся. А может все вглубь и вглубь, может до самого Подземья, может это шанс? Быстро, но осторожно, эльф двигался то прямо, то сворачивая. Ничего не менялось в этих проходах. Несколько раз он спускался глубже и вновь поднимался. Все это напоминало бегство внутри лабиринта.  
Вот тогда он и услыхал шаги. Ровные, уверенные, где-то далеко от него, но они приближались, и Дзирт точно знал – это Марвин. Он снова бросился бежать, но даже не мог сосредоточиться, чтобы выбрать направление противоположное звуку шагов. Мало когда в жизни ему было так страшно. Даже темнота не поможет ему спрятаться, маг тоже обладал инфракрасным зрением, хотя зрение было здесь не причем. Между ними существовала связь, и Марвин преследовал дроу, как зверь добычу.  
Темный эльф все бежал, а шаги все приближались, словно колдун шел к своей цели сквозь каменные стены.  
Дроу замер, переводя дыхание. Шаги исчезли, пропали, будто их и не было. Но Дзирт не привык обнадеживать себя ложью. Всем своим существом он чувствовал – Марвин рядом, очень близко.   
Эльф повернул голову в сторону туннеля, из которого только что выбежал, и увидел его. Фигура волшебника в тепловом спектре была намного ярче, чем тело Дзирта, будто создана из огня и золота. С трудом подавив крик, дроу опять пустился в бегство, не заботясь о производимых звуках. А сзади ему слышался то бег, то негромкие шаги, а то и полная тишина, даже эхо где-то притаилось.  
“Неужели оторвался“, – подумал Дзирт, выставляя на повороте руки вперед, чтобы не врезаться в стену. Следующим же движением он наступил на край ткани сначала одной ногой, затем другой и, потеряв равновесие, упал. Лихорадочно выпутываясь из покрывала, он ощутил скользящее прикосновение к своей спине.  
Вскрикнув, он рывком вскочил и опять побежал. Но не успел преодолеть и десятка метров, как впереди него посреди туннеля просто из стен стала расти толстая решетка. Причудливо изгибаясь, она возникала так быстро, что Дзирт буквально налетел на нее. Стон вырвался из груди темного эльфа, он стиснул пальцами крепкие прутья и обреченно замер.  
\- Ощущаешь пустоту? – прошептал ему в самое ухо Марвин. – Безнадежность? Теперь ты понимаешь, что я хозяин не только твоего тела, но и твоей души.  
Марвин притянул дроу к себе и яростно вошел в него. Распластанный на решетке эльф крепко сжимал витые прутья, словно ища в них спасения.


	4. Chapter 4

_Глава 4_

Очень скоро Дзирт обнаружил, что когда Марвин испытывает удовольствие, не важно физическое или духовное, он тоже это чувствует. Так же как и тогда, когда маг не в духе, зол, разъярен или просто сонно скучает. Стоит только открыть свой разум и будто бы слиться с духом колдуна. Дроу не был сильно удивлен – как иначе, они ведь соединены, сплавлены сложным узором магического дара волшебника, который мог контролировать и владеть Дзиртом как самим собой.  
Жизнь темного эльфа превратилась в постоянную смену страха и надежды, отчаяния и радости, забытья и раскаяния. А Марвин обожал играть его чувствами.  
Дроу стоял в одной из спален, наклонившись вперед и уперев ладони в кровать.  
\- Раздвинь ноги шире, – велел Марвин. Он поистине умело выбирал такие позы, в которых Дзирт чувствовал себя беспомощным и уязвимым.  
\- Еще шире, – потребовал маг.  
Эльф развел ноги шире плеч и устало склонил голову, его белые волосы коснулись простыни.  
Унизительная поза. И что еще хуже, он не видел, что Марвин делает позади него, даже представить себе не мог. Хотя мог бы, наверное, но зачем. Зачем представлять себе кошмар еще до того, как он начнется? Волшебник вплотную приблизился к Дзирту, скользнул рукой вниз по его спине. Достигнув ложбинки между ягодиц, Марвин коснулся промежности дроу и вновь поднялся выше. Дзирт затаил дыхание. Такая тактика была ему еще не знакома.  
Марвин дотронулся до его ануса и заскользил кончиком пальца вокруг. Дыхание эльфа участилось, а движения мага становились все увереннее и настойчивее.  
\- Марвин, я знаю, что ты не перестанешь это делать, поэтому и не прошу. Но скажи мне, зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- Потому, что мне это нравится, – просто ответил чародей. Он просунул палец эльфу в зад и стал двигать им по кругу. – Там такие приятные складочки.  
Дзирт тяжело задышал, испытывая прямо-таки мучительное наслаждение.  
Маг вынул палец и сжал ягодицы дроу, рыча от возбуждения и впиваясь ногтями в тугую плоть.  
\- Марвин, чего ты ждешь?! – взмолился Дзирт.  
\- Жду, когда ты сам меня попросишь.  
\- Прошу тебя, пожалуйста, сделай это!  
Твердый большой пенис человека с трудом входил в изящное тело темного эльфа. Но Дзирт уже не мог не признаться самому себе – он испытывал удовольствие от этих сильных толчков внутри себя. И чем яростнее Марвин продвигался внутрь, тем больше было наслаждение.  
Обняв за живот, колдун выпрямил тело эльфа и, не переставая двигаться, сжал в ладони его пенис, возбуждая и лаская. Дзирт растворился в собственном удовольствии и удовольствии мага, все тело превратилось в натянутую и вибрирующую струну, по которой водит смычком великий маэстро.  
\- Когда я в тебе – твои ощущения в два раза острее и приятнее, ведь так?  
\- Нет! – задыхаясь от блаженства, выкрикнул дроу. – В десять раз!  
И оргазм нисходит на него золотым ветром сквозь мышцы и кости, дроу кричит зловещим высоким воплем непереносимого восторга. Горячий ветер несет за собой запах бушующего лесного пожара, раскаленного песка пустыни и запах несметных сокровищ, спрятанных там, где простому смертному их никогда не отыскать…  
С пикантным хрустом в суставах Марвин потянулся и улегся на кровать рядом с темным эльфом.  
-Я не могу понять, почему это так возбуждает меня, – вновь обретая контроль над собой, спросил Дзирт. – Ты ведь сейчас не применял ко мне магию?  
\- Нет, не применял. Магия в самом тебе. Все потому, что ты раньше даже не знал на что способно мужское тело. Для тебя этого просто не существовало, ты не знал иных отношений, кроме как с женщиной. Остальное для тебя было чем-то отвратительным, чем-то противоестественным, о чем ты даже не позволял себе думать.  
\- Но это противоприродно. Ведь животные…  
\- Ты не животное. И даже не человек. Ты принадлежишь к расе эльфов, неважно темных или светлых, к почти самой совершенной форме жизни. Неужели для тебя могут существовать какие-то пределы и ограничения кроме тех, что ты сам себе создал? И ты не мог справедливо оценить отношения между двумя самцами просто потому, что не знал о чем идет речь. Возникали подсознательные вопросы, ответов на которые у тебя не было, а из-за какого-то ложного чувства стыдливости ты запретил себе думать об этом. Я дал тебе ответы, я показал тебе их на твоем же опыте. Ты ведь скрываешь правду от самого себя, – ухмыльнувшись, добавил Марвин. – Не признаешься себе в своих же воспоминаниях. Тогда на Церемонии Выпуска в Арах-Тинилите тебя ужаснула ритуальная оргия, когда юные воины занимались любовью со жрицами Ллос.  
Дзирт отчетливо вспомнил тот жуткий день.  
\- А самая красивая девушка совокуплялась с глабрезу, – пробормотал он.  
\- Да. Это наложило на тебя неизгладимый отпечаток. А не помнишь ли ты, чем занимались те юноши, до которых черед еще не дошел? Верховных жриц и юных выпускниц ведь было тринадцать, а мужчин намного больше.  
\- Нет, – выдохнул дроу, закрывая руками лицо. – Я больше ничего не помню. Я выбежал из церемониального зала, потом натолкнулся на Вирну…  
\- Которая, кстати, была вовсе не прочь уединиться с тобой.  
\- То, что ты говоришь омерзительно.  
\- То, что я говорю – правда. Я знаю не только то, что ты запомнил, я знаю все, что ты видел. Не только твои субъективные воспоминания, а сами события.  
У Дзирта голова пошла кругом – действительно ли дроу столь безнравственны, или маг специально издевается над ним, втягивая в свою игру. Чародей же продолжал открывать ему глаза.  
\- При такой жесткой системе матриархата, мужчина может заслужить расположение женщины, только если очень постарается. Не всем мужчинам-дроу удается так уж часто привлечь внимание противоположного пола и, в конце концов, добиться интимной близости. Ведь всегда выбирают только женщины, нравится это избранному самцу или нет. Конечно, сила воли и духа темных эльфов выше плотских утех, и, на худой конец, есть ведь бордели в трущобах города, где можно вдоволь наиграться и поизмываться над дроу-пленницами. Но не каждый выберет такой путь, причины могут быть разные – негоже отпрыску знатного дома забавляться с рабынями, боязнь прогневить богиню, ведь рабыня все же остается женщиной, а значит выше мужчины, нежелание или отсутствие возможности появляться в том районе, и даже банальное отсутствие денег. Однако чаще всего просто потому, что зачем ходить далеко, если в одном доме с тобой полно красивых и алчущих мужчин. Никто не говорит о любви, это ведь только ссинссриг.  
\- Мой народ еще безобразнее, чем я думал, – тихо произнес Дзирт.  
\- А ты сама нравственность! – парировал колдун. – Не думай, что это так только в мире дроу. Наземные эльфы, люди – все одинаковы. Быть может, у них это и не доходит до крайней точки разврата, но смело перешагивает обыкновенные границы дружбы. А подчас заводит еще дальше, потому как ими руководят чувства. Кстати, женщины ведь не исключение. Некоторые жрицы у тебя на родине отдадут предпочтение телу девушки. Ведь мужчины это просто глупые самцы, не стоящие их внимания, разве только для того, чтобы избить их себе на потеху, – откровенно насмехался Марвин.  
\- Ты еще скажи, что я жесток и порочен, как и все темные эльфы, – не выдержал Дзирт.  
\- Конечно. Это у тебя в крови. Тебя во мне привлекают красота и ум, даже не пытайся спорить. Со мной интересно, ты восхищаешься моим телом, моей силой, моим чувством юмора. Все было бы гораздо интересней, во всяком случае, для меня, если б я был отвратительным похотливым уродом, безобразным, но могущественным и утащил бы тебя на какой-нибудь уровень Девяти Кругов, в мерзкую вонючую бездну. Тогда ты вел бы себя иначе?  
\- Может быть, – еще тише сказал эльф.  
Восхищение физической красотой и силой действительно было у него в крови. Дроу еще раз поразился, как легко Марвин угадывает все его чувства, или же он попросту читает мысли? Вообще странный у них получался разговор – эта видимость равенства смущала Дзирта и даже пугала, он не успевал за частыми сменами настроения волшебника. Дзирт все время ощущал скованность, не всегда ему удавалось молча подчиниться колдуну и предугадать наперед, чего тот желает. Темный эльф закинул руки за голову и смежил веки, он скучал по прежней жизни, с тоской вспоминал о своих друзьях, их лица все с большим трудом всплывали у него в памяти. Как же он хотел назад.  
\- Ты не сможешь с этим жить, – прервал его размышления Марвин. – Не сможешь забыть и вернуться к прежней жизни рядом с дворфом, варваром, женщиной и хафлингом после того, что я с тобой сделал. Что мы вместе делали. Мысли и воспоминания будут преследовать тебя и мучить, как Вульфгара до сих пор терзают его шесть лет в Бездне. И тебе не удастся избавиться от этого ощущения раздвоенности желаний. У тебя будет два выхода – или ты будешь всю оставшуюся жизнь страдать, постоянно вспоминая боль и наслаждение, или ты вернешься ко мне, придешь злой сам на себя, не в силах остановиться.  
“И я приду“, – подумал Дзирт.  
\- Но! – чародей сел на постели и пощекотал ногтями живот дроу. – Можешь не переживать по этому поводу. Тебя связывает мощнейшее заклятие, которое удержит тебя здесь, как бы ты не старался вырваться. И не волнуйся, питая ложные надежды, противозаклятие я создавать не намерен.  
Довольно усмехаясь, маг покинул Дзирта, оставив того в еще большем замешательстве, чем прежде.  
Марвин смотрел на звездное небо, вспоминая недавнее соитие. Он раскинул руки, словно собираясь взлететь, и вдыхал в себя энергию Вселенной. Избавившись на время от плотских желаний, он мысленно возносился ввысь. Маг был полон сил, и у него было полно дел. Шумно выдохнув, он вернулся в дом, чтобы продолжить работу над одним из фолиантов, проверить некоторые заклинания в деле, записать возникшие мысли и комментарии в другую книгу и повторять все сначала, оттачивая свое мастерство до совершенства. Впереди была не одна бессонная звездная ночь.

Время не двигалось, оно застыло на месте. Песчинки тоненькой струйкой замерли на полпути между верхней и нижней чашами песочных часов. Время здесь подчинялось хозяину, и никогда нельзя было с точностью сказать рассвет сейчас или закат, сколько часов или дней прошло от определенного события, ползет ли оно или делает скачки вперед, стоит ли на месте, а то и вовсе вращается в обратную сторону.  
Иногда Марвин пропадал на несколько дней. Дзирт гулял без него по замку, ел без него, спал без него. Иногда чародея можно было найти в рабочей комнате, где столы были завалены свитками, полки шкафов уставлены стеклянными сосудами с разной дрянью, которая, бывало, еще шевелилась, где воздух был напитан утонченными благовониями вперемешку с гарью и неприятными едкими испарениями.  
Часто Марвина попросту нигде не было. Он будто растворялся в своем доме или переносился куда-то, создавая, как думал Дзирт, магические порталы. Но где бы и когда бы ни пропадал волшебник, темный эльф всегда чувствовал с ним связь и всегда мог с уверенностью сказать, да, он сейчас находится в доме, или, по крайней мере, указать в какой стороне сейчас его повелитель.  
Уже шестой день Дзирт был один. Шестой, насколько он мог судить по заходам и восходам солнца, хотя совсем не был уверен, что промежутки дней и ночей были всегда равны.  
Он скучал без Марвина и открыто себе в этом признавался. Чтобы скрасить одиночество дроу вызывал пантеру. Прижавшись обнаженным телом к ее мягкой шерсти, он расслаблялся и впадал в медитативную дремоту.  
По дому прокатилась легкая вибрация. Хозяин вернулся. Довольный, уставший и немедленно нуждающийся в преданности и ласке.  
Бесшумно передвигаясь, Марвин сначала зашел на кухню. Словно из воздуха материализовался сочный кусок мяса. Он бросил его на металл плиты, и только-только в воздухе начал распространяться жареный аромат, колдун подхватил мясо, впиваясь в еще кровоточащую плоть зубами.  
Удовлетворенно урча и облизывая зубы в улыбке, он направился к спальне.  
На ковре, вытянувшись во всю длину, лежала Гвенвивар. Она подняла голову навстречу волшебнику. Ее движение разбудило темного эльфа, он сонно потянулся, но тут же глаза его обратились к хозяину. Дзирт проворно вскочил на ноги и подался вперед, весь излучая радость и нетерпение.  
\- Чего пожелаешь, мой господин?  
\- Тебя.  
\- Я твой, мой господин.  
Мгновение потребовалось магу, чтобы избавится от одежды и еще одно мгновение, чтобы взмахом кисти отправить пантеру на ее Астральный уровень.  
Оказавшись на кровати, Марвин притянул эльфа к себе, магу нужно было остудить жар, пылавший у него внутри.  
Дзирт склонился над ним и смотрел в глаза чародею. В их золоте отражалась его душа, и эльф знал, что их души связанны теперь навечно.  
Дроу сполз ниже, опустил голову и позволил плоти Марвина проникнуть в свой рот. Руки Дзирта скользили по пахнущей огнем и золотом коже мага, а Марвин, изогнувшись на постели и раскинув руки в стороны, рычал от восторга, кричал страдальчески-блаженно от страсти. В десятки раз старше эльфа, чародей никогда даже не думал, что может существовать такое блаженство, подобная гармония, которую смог дать ему Дзирт. И этот красивый и сильный воин-дроу принадлежит ему. Только ему!

**"In your room" Depeche Mode**

Неожиданно спины Дзирта коснулось что-то холодное. Потом снова, и снова. Наконец, темный эльф поднял голову. Комнату заволокло белесым туманом, а с потолка, неспешно кружа, падали большие снежинки. В начинающем холодеть воздухе Дзирт ощутил, как горячи их тела. Марвин приподнялся и опрокинул дроу на спину, они сплелись в скользящих движениях.  
Одна огромная кровать. Два тела. Темный эльф и человек, слияние тел, переплетение душ. А над всем этим идет снег и вокруг туманная белизна. Горячий пар дыхания в ледяном воздухе.  
\- Возьми меня, – чуть слышно сказал Дзирт. “Владей мной“, – отчаянно подумал он.  
И Марвину не нужно было больше слов. Он знал, что его хотят, и он дал Дзирту то, чего тот так хотел. Это был ритмичный танец двух извивающихся существ, одержимых любовью. Они сплетались и вновь расплетались, кусая и царапая друг друга в жарком пламени похоти.  
“Я раб. В цепях, что не порвать. В тюрьме, которой не коснешься. В темнице для разума. Да будет благословенно это рабство!..“  
Дзирт открыл глаза. Весь пол и постель были усыпаны толстым слоем снега. Он посмотрел на Марвина. Тот стоял рядом с ним на коленях и тяжело дышал. В морозном воздухе дыхание его вырывалось из ноздрей двумя потоками пара, словно дым у дракона. Снег кружил вокруг них, и уже нельзя было разглядеть ни стен, ни потолка комнаты. Будто они остались вдвоем среди белоснежной равнины, белоснежной как волосы дроу.  
Марвин коснулся безупречно гладкой кожи Дзирта, и они снова подались друг другу  
навстречу.  
\- Я люблю тебя, – произнес темный эльф. Его сиреневые глаза светились счастьем. В замешательстве маг замер, а потом притянул Дзирта к себе. Они лежали, обнявшись, снежинки падали все реже, снег исчезал, и начинали проступать контуры спальни.  
Человек и дроу лежали вместе на постели, погружаясь в долгий сон. Их связывала любовь, глубокая зависимость, порожденная страшным актом Сплавления Душ.


	5. Chapter 5

_Глава 5_

Ничего не развлекало Марвина больше, чем видеть удивление на лицах других. Смотреть им в глаза и видеть в них отражение собственного могущества.  
Маг стоял на крыльце и всматривался вдаль. Он ждал гостей. Вернее гостью. Усмехаясь про себя, он думал, что все еще не утратил интерес к женщинам. Хотя бы из чистого любопытства. К тому же колдуну хотелось знать, утратил ли дроу интерес к женщинам. Он стоял и глядел на тонкую линию, где небо касалось земли, он чувствовал – она уже недалеко, идет влекомая его зовом, таким непонятым для нее, таким неумолимым и манящим. А ведь эльф даже ни о чем не догадывается. Марвин улыбнулся уже по настоящему и погрузился в сознание женщины, посылая ей мысленные образы, не давая сбиться с пути.  
Женщина пересекла линию горизонта и словно попала в иное. В нечто иное, которое она чувствовала, но не смогла бы объяснить словами человеческого языка. Не было никаких зрительных изменений, никакого барьера, но она уловила этот переход к… чему-то иному, не такому, как минуту тому или пару метров назад.   
Теперь она увидела свою цель – темный большой дом, там вдалеке. Его она видела в своих снах уже несколько месяцев, дом притягивал к себе, хотя она и не знала, что найдет в нем, или что найдет ее, когда она войдет под его своды. Не прислушаться к этому зову она просто не могла. Грусть и одиночество царили в ее сердце, и она надеялась хотя бы на время вытеснить их оттуда, заменить хоть чем-нибудь, пусть даже опасными приключениями неизвестно куда, пусть болью, пусть даже смертью. Она тронула вожжи и дымчато-серая кобыла побежала легкой рысью к цели их путешествия.  
Женщина остановилась у самого дома, легко спрыгнула на траву, сняла с кобылы упряжь и, шлепнув по крупу, отпустила пастись. Она предчувствовала, что останется здесь надолго.  
Медленно, но вполне уверенно женщина поднялась по темным широким ступеням, положив одну руку на меч у бедра, а другой придерживая лук на плече.  
Перешагнув порог, она ступила в огромный круглый зал, пол которого был выложен цветной мозаикой, а стены уходили ввысь, как минимум в три раза превышая высоту самого здания.   
“Да уж, – подумала женщина, – хозяин любит размах“. И тут она увидела его. Он стоял в центре зала и смотрел на нее. Женщина непроизвольно сжала эфес меча, удивляясь, как она не заметила его фигуру сразу. Она пока еще не знала, что Марвина можно увидеть только тогда, когда он этого хочет. А еще то, что он питал слабость к эффектным появлениям и исчезновениям.  
\- Не стой на пороге. Проходи дальше, – раздался голос мужчины.  
“Странно, что нет эхо“, – подумала она и стала осторожно приближаться к человеку в центре зала. Она остановилась, когда до него оставалось несколько метров, напряженная и готовая в любой момент выхватить оружие. Если успеет. Она взглянула ему в глаза и замерла – в них плескался золотой огонь. Она моргнула и отступила на шаг, даже не осознавая этого. Мужчина пристально рассматривал ее, будто оценивая. Его взгляд обнажал. До самой кости.  
Внезапно взор мужчины смягчился, словно оторвавшись от созерцания ее внутренностей, пламя вокруг зрачков утихло, он миролюбиво протянул к ней обе руки ладонями вверх.  
\- Меня зовут Марвин. Пойдем, у тебя был долгий и утомительный путь.  
И куда подевалась вся настороженность женщины?! Уже спустя несколько минут она сидела напротив Марвина в уютной гостиной, пила ароматный горький напиток и рассказывала магу о своем путешествии. Ей так хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить, а он был так любезен, так обаятелен, так красив. Она даже не стала спрашивать его, что все-таки она тут делает, и приняла все – этот дом, эти чудеса с комнатами, этого загадочного мужчину – как само собой разумеющееся.  
Дзирт сначала решил, что маг вызвал какое-то существо женского пола с Нижних уровней, потом не поверил своим ушам, вслушиваясь в звуки этого голоса, а потом, не доверяя самому себе, ринулся к источнику столь знакомого и столь дорогого его сердцу смеха. Вбежав в комнату, он застыл, будто ударившись о невидимую преграду. Сердце его замерло, пропустило один удар, но через секунду вновь стало биться ровно.  
Женщина вскочила с мягкого кресла, чашка выпала из ее разжавшихся пальцев и, обречено вскрикнув, разбилась на несколько фарфоровых лепестков.  
\- Дзирт! – воскликнула женщина, осколки ее сердца, с таким трудом скрепленные в груди, грозили рассыпаться вновь.  
\- Кэтти-бри, – неожиданно осипшим голосом произнес дроу. Он перевел взгляд на Марвина, в сиреневых глазах был вопрос, десятки вопросов, на которые, он знал, ответов не будет. Это было испытание для него, это было развлечение для колдуна.  
Кэтти-бри хотела было кинуться к нему, но растерянно остановилась, заметив, что эльф смотрит на Марвина.  
О, это удивление на лицах простых смертных! Оно удивительно.  
Дзирт знал, что раздумывает уже слишком долго, и сделал шаг, второй, третий и, наконец, уверенно подошел к Марвину.  
Кэтти-бри с болью смотрела на темного эльфа, она не понимала, что означает этот выбор, но видела – выбор сделан. И не в ее пользу.  
Дроу молча стоял рядом с магом, но не сводил глаз с Кэтти-бри. Чародей нахмурился, эмоции Дзирта бушевали как в смерче. Да, он подошел к хозяину, но это было не движение любящего сердца, первым возобладал страх – привычка, привитая годами рабства и насилия. Хотя, впрочем, для этого он и призвал женщину – чтобы поколебать ставшую привычной жизнь темного эльфа, столкнуть его с прошлым и понаблюдать за схваткой. Славное будет развлечение, Марвин опять растянул губы в улыбке.  
\- Дзирт, сядь, – коротко приказал маг.  
И к удивлению Кэтти-бри, эльф не сел на диван рядом с колдуном, не занял любое другое кресло рядом, нет, он опустился на пол у ног Марвина, поднял голову и посмотрел на господина, ожидая других приказаний. Никогда в жизни Кэтти-бри еще не видела в глазах разумного существа столько обожания и ненависти одновременно. Молчание затянулось. Она не запомнила, когда тоже опустилась в кресло. Казалось, уже должен был пройти вечер и наступить ночь, а солнце все никак не желало садиться, последовав их примеру. Кэтти-бри смотрела на Дзирта, на его почти обнаженное тело, на голые руки, босые беззащитные ступни, такое знакомое лицо и такие чужие глаза. Она пыталась понять, что изменилось, что сделал этот человек с темным эльфом, почему Дзирт сейчас сидит рядом с ним, а не рядом с ней. Кэтти-бри знала – впереди много бесконечных разговоров, полных вопросами и ответами, но сейчас она просто смотрела. Как же давно она его потеряла?  
Дзирт тоже смотрел. Он был ошеломлен ее появлением, но волнение улеглось и он… он просто смотрел. Дроу задавал вопросы сам себе. Растерянный и смущенный, он все же был рад появлению Кэтти-бри, но не испытывал к ней тех чувств, той привязанности, что была между ними раньше. Как давно? Он переживал, не причинит ли Марвин вред Кэтти-бри, но еще больше он волновался по поводу того, как стоит вести себя с женщиной, чтобы не разозлить мага и не расстроить ее. Тут он спохватился – она ведь не просто женщина, она его жена, та самая девушка, которую он любил. Так давно. Мысли его наполнились образами и воспоминаниями. Прошлое… Оно уже было. Хорошее или плохое, но оно осталось там, позади. Оно было короткой прелюдией к его настоящему. В настоящем он счастлив и это настоящее вечно. Дзирт улыбнулся своим мыслям. Кэтти-бри робко улыбнулась в ответ, даже не представляя, чему улыбается дроу. Марвин мысленно расхохотался. Вот и ответ на его собственный вопрос. Как быстро и как просто. Дзирт принадлежал ему – душой и телом. Волшебник направил к дроу ментальную волну удовольствия и похвалы. Эльф откликнулся чувством обожания и счастья.  
Марвин повел пальцем, осколки чашки, поднявшись в воздух, соединились в первоначальную форму и поплыли к ближайшему столику.  
\- Давайте прогуляемся в саду, – предложил чародей и первым встал.  
До этого момента Дзирт даже не подозревал, что у них есть сад. Марвин не переставал удивлять.

Позади дома был сад. Он просто был, будто годами рос здесь, пестуемый заботливыми руками мастера-садовода. Дзирта почему-то страшили эти внезапно появившиеся деревья и кусты, изобилующие плодами, маленькие озерца, ручейки с мостиками, лавочки и беседки для отдыха. Неужели все это возникло, как только Марвин этого захотел. Дроу потрогал листочек – настоящий.  
\- Дзирт, мы каждый день едим фрукты и овощи из этого сада, так что прекрати с таким видом пялиться по сторонам, – шепнул ему на ухо маг.  
Марвин шествовал по алее, обнимая эльфа за плечи. По другую сторону от колдуна шла Кэтти-бри. Она не решалась заговорить первой, она ждала.  
Маг повернулся к женщине и, приятно улыбаясь, спросил:  
\- Не расскажешь ли ты нам, как поживают король дворфов и варвар из племени Лося?  
Кэтти-бри возвратила ему широкую улыбку, мудро не осмеливаясь лишать Марвина его развлечения. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на дроу – тот смотрел себе под ноги и шел, прижавшись к господину.  
\- Не сочти меня излишне любопытной, но позволь мне сначала узнать кто ты, поскольку, как я вижу, ты прекрасно осведомлен обо мне и моих друзьях. И что здесь делает Дзирт? И что ты с ним сделал? – добавила она уже не так уверенно.  
Марвин преувеличенно тяжко вздохнул.  
\- Если покороче – теперь он мой.  
\- А если подлиннее?  
\- А ты все такая же смелая и любопытная, – рассмеялся волшебник. Он свернул с дорожки и ввел их в круглую беседку, а когда они уселись вокруг стола, чародей поведал Кэтти-бри о том, что он сотворил с темным эльфом.  
Кэтти-бри была поражена. Ее повергла в трепет мощь колдуна и очевидная беспомощность дроу. Марвин не скрывал ничего, он просто говорил, а женщина переводила взгляд с его лица на лицо Дзирта. Эльф спокойно слушал о том, как Марвин ломал его жизнь. Он не сводил глаз с хозяина, в них читались уважение, любовь и преданность. Но в глубине зрачков затаился ужас, великий страх перед магом, как будто тот по ночам превращается в дракона, рвет на куски его тело и терзает дух.  
Марвин замолчал. Он сказал все, что стоило знать подруге темного эльфа.  
\- Зачем? – с трудом выдавила Кэтти-бри. – Зачем ты так истязаешь его? Ты искалечил его душу.  
\- Для меня хорош тот раб, чья жизнь и смерть в моих руках. Без боли не познаешь истинную цену любви.  
\- Как можно любить и причинять боль!?!  
\- Кто здесь говорил о _моей_ любви?  
\- Ты чудовище… – прошептала Кэтти-бри и спрятала лицо за ладонями. Ей было невыносимо слышать о зверствах, учиняемых над ее мужем. Бывшим мужем.  
\- А вот Дзирт так не думает, – Марвин нагнулся к дроу и тот встретил его губы ответным поцелуем.  
Вдоволь насладившись губами эльфа и реакцией Кэтти-бри, волшебник лукаво сощурился и произнес:  
\- Наверное, стоит все-таки позволить вам провести некоторое время наедине. Для окончательного разрушения иллюзий. – Его открытая улыбка никак не вязалась с жестокими словами.  
Кэтти-бри поначалу не знала, что же делать, а потом протянула руки через стол и взяла пальцы Дзирта в свои ладони.  
\- Он для меня все, – произнес дроу. – Он моя жизнь и моя смерть, мои солнце и воздух, моя мысль и мое сердце, мой отец, брат и любовник. Мой свет и мрак. Мое страдание и мое счастье.  
Губы Кэтти-бри дрогнули, две слезы соскользнули по ее щекам, одна опережая другую.  
\- Кто же он на самом деле?..  
\- Я много раз пытался разгадать его, но это все равно, что приблизиться к богу. Для меня он бог и никогда не будет никем другим. Я отверг все свои прежние суждения о нем, но и сейчас я всякий раз думаю о нем иначе. Он оскорблял меня своей грубостью, унижал своими ласками, а потом покорил меня своей любовью.  
\- Как он может дарить любовь и одновременно быть таким жестоким?! Только послушай, что ты говоришь! Ты сам на себя не похож. Ты не такой, каким я знала тебя всю жизнь. Насколько же далеко простирается его могущество???  
\- Марвин во много раз старше меня, да и любого другого эльфа. И он маг. Если ты маг и время над тобой не властно – твои возможности безграничны. Мне становится не по себе, когда я представляю, за жизнью и смертью скольких поколений он наблюдал веками, сколько мудрости он успел почерпнуть, что, возможно, в этом мире не осталось почти ничего нового и интересного для него. Его воспоминания – это настоящий колодец времени.  
\- Почему ты позволил ему это с собой сделать, почему, Дзирт? Через какие же душевные муки и телесную боль тебе довелось пройти, чтобы стать таким?  
\- Я сопротивлялся, долго и упорно. Я не понимал, что меня любят, по-своему. Правда, тогда я еще не знал, что способен полюбить мужчину. А потом просто не осталось выбора.  
\- Дзирт, _я_ люблю тебя! Я!  
Эльф помедлил с ответом.  
\- Прости меня. – Он сжимал ее пальцы, но больше ничего не чувствовал  
“В моем сердце не осталось достаточно места для тебя“.  
Молчание было слишком напряженным, никому не хотелось оставаться наедине со своими мыслями.  
\- Прошу, ответь на вопрос Марвина. Расскажи мне о Бреноре, Реджисе, Вульфгаре, расскажи мне о себе. “Только не молчи“.  
Кэтти-бри сделала попытку улыбнуться.  
\- Ты еще помнишь о них?  
\- Пусть я не могу покинуть это место, но мои мысли витают, где хотят и воспоминания о прошлом для меня так же дороги, как и чувства настоящего.  
Женщина освободила руки и, скрепив сердце, начала рассказывать Дзирту о жизни его друзей, о жизни, которая теперь продолжалась без него, со времен его внезапного и необъяснимого исчезновения. День все длился и длился, но сумерки подкрались быстрее, чем им обоим хотелось. А вместо того чтобы говорить о настоящем, дроу и женщина незаметно для самих себя перевели разговор на прошлое, оживляя общие воспоминания, возвращая к жизни дни, проведенные вместе. Когда стемнело настолько, что Дзирту, для того чтобы видеть Кэтти-бри, пора было переходить на инфразрение, он предложил ей вернуться в дом. Дроу тихо удивлялся роскошному подарку – времени, которым волшебник его наградил, настолько растянув этот вечер. Маг обожал удивлять, маг управлял временем, но теперь маг хотел, чтобы эльф вернулся к нему.  
Марвин встретил их с любезностью радушного хозяина и предложил отужинать вместе. В его компании беседа продолжалась не столь непринужденно. Кэтти-бри передергивало всякий раз, когда она заговаривала об очередном их с Дзиртом приключении, а Марвин с легкостью присоединялся к повествованию, словно был там вместе с дроу или вместо него.  
\- Ты позволишь мне остаться на ночь в твоем доме? – спросила Кэтти-бри у чародея после трапезы.  
\- Конечно, – он широким жестом обвел пространство вокруг себя, – можешь выбрать себе любую комнату, какую только пожелаешь. И не только на эту ночь. Если пожелаешь.  
Не удержавшись от того, чтобы увидеться с дроу перед сном, Кэтти-бри прокралась к спальне колдуна. (Как она ее только нашла? Может, маг сам ей это позволил?) Дзирт, полностью обнаженный, лежал на черном шелке простыней, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел в потолок.  
\- Дзирт, – негромко позвала женщина.  
Темный эльф повернулся на голос, а потом, вскочив с постели, подошел к ней.  
\- Не думаю, что тебе стоит сейчас тут находиться. Ты ведь выбрала себе комнату?  
\- Да, все в порядке, – она жаждала коснуться его щеки, но в нескольких миллиметрах от кожи отдернула руку. – Я просто хотела пожелать тебе спокойной ночи.  
Дзирт тихо и коротко рассмеялся  
\- Спокойные ночи для меня редкость. – Смех его был искренним, нагота совершенна. Никакого смущения, никакого сожаления.  
\- Сговариваетесь за моей спиной о тайной встрече? – раздался голос Марвина.  
\- Нет, что ты, – Кэтти-бри испуганно оглянулась, но, увидев спокойное и насмешливое выражение лица колдуна, устыдилась своего испуга. Марвин всегда знал, что творится за его спиной. И тогда она решилась спросить.  
\- Скажи мне, почему он, почему именно Дзирт?  
\- Потому что он ултрин саргтлин, лучший воин, – ответил тот без тени улыбки и даже с некоторой гордостью. Но, уловив замешательство и непонимание такого выбора на лице Кэтти-бри, он прищурил золотые глаза, в них появились озорные искорки.  
\- Ну и еще потому, что у него безупречный зад.  
Марвин прошествовал мимо Кэтти-бри в спальню и, обняв дроу, увлек того к кровати.  
Что можно было еще добавить? Зад Дзирта был действительно безупречен. Великие боги, о чем она думает! Или это не ее мысли у нее в голове?  
Наедине со своими смятенными чувствами женщина побрела в свою спальню, чтобы попытаться привести их в порядок во сне.

Немало дней провела Кэтти-бри в доме волшебника. Сколько – она и сама не могла точно сказать. Счет дням терялся очень быстро, потому что эти дни двигались то вперед, то назад, то стояли на месте, а то и вовсе проходили мимо. Марвин то пропадал, то сутками находился рядом с ними, иногда пропадал Дзирт, и Кэтти-бри оставалась наедине с колдуном, а бывало, пропадала она сама. Но время все-таки шло, и она задавалась вопросом – не пора ли ей покинуть дворец мага с его чудесами и ужасами, вернуться в свою жизнь, в свое время. Этим утром Кэтти-бри долго смотрела на свое отражение в зеркале. Она давно заметила какие-то изменения, но теперь видела это отчетливо – она выглядела моложе, ее лицо и тело уже не были лицом и телом женщины, перешагнувшей пору зрелости. Они снова принадлежали девушке, какой ее знал когда-то Дзирт, когда они были вместе. Такой, как она надеялась, он ее и запомнил.  
Девушка разыскала обоих снаружи дома. Они стояли на лугу, бескрайнем лугу, что окружал здание со всех сторон. Никакого сада уже в помине не было. Маг и эльф оживленно что-то обсуждали, указывая руками по сторонам. Марвин улыбался, Дзирт улыбался.  
Невозможно было не поддаться обволакивающему очарованию волшебника, он был безупречен и Кэтти-бри поняла, что не испытывает к нему ни злобы, ни ненависти и почти начинает его прощать. Но Дзирт, как он вынес все это?!  
Она тяжело вздохнула и отбросила с лица прядь каштаново-рыжих волос. Нет, она пришла не поэтому.  
\- Марвин! Можно с тобой поговорить наедине?  
\- Вместе со мной можно много чего делать наедине, – весело отозвался чародей, но натолкнулся на хмурый взгляд, не разделяющий его веселья. – Поговорить тоже входит в этот список, – он подошел к девушке и, слегка кивнув назад через плечо, произнес, – правда, мы с ним великолепно смотримся вместе?  
Кэтти-бри поперхнулась заранее приготовленными словами и выпалила:  
\- Да как ты вообще можешь наслаждаться этим, он же боится тебя.  
\- Он любит меня.  
\- Любит? Я несколько раз слышала его крики боли. Он не может любить тебя за такое!  
\- Бывало, я разрывал его на части, а он все время шептал, как сильно он меня любит, – Марвин самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Он лежал распятый, привязанный за все четыре конечности, в луже собственной крови и знаешь, какие чувства владели им – не страх, не омерзение, не сожаление, не ненависть и даже не гнев. Нет, он безумно хотел меня. Хотел, чтобы я к нему прикоснулся, – голос мага все набирал силу. – Он ждал милости как верный слуга. Он перенес столько страданий, сколько ты и представить себе не можешь. И он сам сказал мне однажды, что любит меня. Неужели он не заслужил любовь?  
\- Ты свел его с ума. Своей проклятой магией ты изменил его.  
\- Немного магии – немного счастья, – голос колдуна вновь обрел свою прежнюю мягкость и обаяние.  
Кэтти-бри посмела заглянуть в его глаза дольше, чем на одно мгновение. Они были необыкновенны, словно дверь, открытая из полутемной комнаты в чертог, освещенный сиянием солнца.   
Все обвинения были тут же позабыты, она с трудом вспомнила, зачем искала его.  
\- Я хотела поблагодарить тебя, – произнесла она спокойно. – Знаю, ты позволил мне прийти сюда не ради меня, а для Дзирта, или может даже для себя. И все же я тебе благодарна. А еще спасибо за юность, за то, что вернул моему лицу свежесть молодой девушки, а телу привлекательность и гибкость двадцатилетней давности, пусть и ненадолго.  
\- На все время пока ты у меня в гостях. Но если ты покинешь мой дом – чары, хоть и медленно, но все же развеются.  
\- Об этом я тоже хотела с тобой поговорить. На далеко распространяется твое гостеприимство? Я понимаю, что и так долго здесь пробыла и поэтому…  
\- Недостаточно долго. Вот если ты останешься навсегда – это будет в самый раз.  
Кэтти-бри, не отрываясь, смотрела ему в глаза. За ними действительно были два колодца времени, целые жизни, полные власти, могущества, богатства, силы.  
\- Нет, – после очень длинной паузы промолвила она. – Нет, я не останусь, иначе… – она запнулась.  
\- Иначе ты тоже полюбишь меня.  
Кэтти-бри нахмурилась. Помни, ты сильная, ты воин, ты женщина, которая покорила своей воле Хазид’хи. Тряхнув волосами, она отвернулась от волшебника.  
\- Завтра я возвращаюсь обратно домой.  
\- Тебе лучше сказать это Дзирту, а не мне.  
Все так же стоя к нему спиной она спросила.  
\- Ты позволишь мне уйти?  
\- Женщин невозможно удержать, если они сами этого не хотят.  
Стремительной походкой удаляясь от мага, Кэтти-бри подумала, что за все то время, что она провела в его доме он к ней ни разу не прикоснулся.


	6. Chapter 6

_Глава 6_

Насколько Дзирт мог доверять своим чувствам – последние два или три дня они спали.  
Прошло уже много месяцев с тех пор, как, оседлав дымчатую кобылу и нежно обняв Дзирта на прощание, Кэтти-бри отправилась домой, назад к своей жизни, где эльфу больше не было места.  
Дроу открыл глаза и от неожиданности тут же закрыл. Вокруг было столько света, что на несколько мгновений он был ослеплен. Дзирт опять теперь уже медленнее размежил веки. Так и есть, не показалось, на стене комнаты с его стороны кровати красовалось окно. Еще одно окно. Хотя Дзирт мог с уверенностью сказать, что за той стеной точно была комната с красочными гобеленами, изображающими сцены охоты, и множество столиков и этажерок, забитых охотничьими рогами, манками, силками, капканами, всяческими приспособлениями и ухищрениями для ловли животных. Иногда в той комнате, когда дроу в нее заходил, неизвестно откуда появлялся сокол. Слетал, наверное, с одного из гобеленов и с пронзительными криками кружил над эльфом. Дзирт один раз даже надел кожаную перчатку, и явно довольная птица уселась ему на руку, заглядывая в глаза, словно спрашивая, не расположен ли он поохотиться.  
А теперь в стене было окно, которое открывало вид вовсе не в полумрак соседней комнаты, заваленной трофеями, а на живописный луг, усеянный яркими точками полевых цветов. Вдалеке через луг текла неширокая речка, и темный эльф мог бы поклясться, что в легком дуновении ветерка из открытого окна различил запахи цветущего луга и услыхал журчание воды.  
По левую руку от него, со стороны Марвина, находилось столь знакомое и привычное круглое окно, с привычным пейзажем изумрудно-зеленого покрывала и высокими деревьями, укутанными белоснежным цветением. И если за вторым окном ветер заставлял поле колыхаться волнами всех цветов радуги, то за первым стоял полный штиль, ни один лепесток не смел оторваться и нарушить идеальную темно зеленую поверхность травяного моря. Дроу был в восхищении, он так и замер на постели, приподнявшись на локтях, и смотрел, смотрел.  
\- Я решил, что немного свежего воздуха нам не помешает. А что может быть приятнее почувствовать ранним утром, как не сладкий аромат цветущего луга, – проурчал Марвин, сладко потягиваясь.  
Дзирт перевел взгляд на мага. Он восхищался им, просто обожал за ум и красоту – его собственную красоту и ту, которую тот мог создать, похоже, одной силой мысли, превосходя могуществом даже псиоников. Воистину, Марвин был совершенен, а у гения не может быть пороков. Эльф любил это совершенное создание, не особо задаваясь вопросом, кто же тот на самом деле, и был действительно счастлив.  
\- Могу я доставить удовольствие творцу такого чудесного пейзажа и сделать ему утренний массаж?  
Волшебник благосклонно кивнул и перевернулся на живот.  
\- Пожалуй, позволю тебе сегодня побаловать меня.  
Дзирт сел на обнаженные ягодицы мага и принялся разминать ему спину и плечи.  
Марвин тихонько застонал от удовольствия, выгибаясь всем телом.  
\- У дроу такие ловкие пальцы.  
\- Знаю, мне это уже говорили.  
\- Кому это ты уже делал массаж? – шутливо-грозно поинтересовался маг.  
\- Никому в тот раз. Тогда мне нужно было склеить фигурку Гвенвивар.  
\- А, помню… – протянул Марвин, устраиваясь поудобнее между бедер эльфа. – Кстати, – лениво добавил он, – я не создавал именно этот пейзаж, это место действительно существует, я только создал туда окно.  
\- Неважно, – пробормотал Дзирт, чувствуя нарастающий жар в паху, член терся о крестец колдуна, а промежностью эльф ощущал его тугой зад.  
Извернувшись как кот, Марвин сбросил темного эльфа с себя.  
\- Смею надеяться, у дроу кроме ловких пальцев еще и ловкий язык, и нежные губы.  
\- Конечно, мой господин, – Дзирту не терпелось вновь прикоснуться к прекрасному телу Марвина. Уже очень давно он понял, почему его так влечет к волшебнику. От него просто невозможно было отвести глаза, даже если знаешь, что он всего лишь играет с тобой. Даже у своих сородичей дроу, как думалось Дзирту, он не видел таких пропорциональных линий, таких тугих мышц, такой быстроты реакции, такой грациозной плавности движений, будь-то когда Марвин брал в руки чашку или когда парировал удары мечем. Разве что только Артемис Энтрери мог бы отдаленно сравниться с магом в ловкости и контроле над доведенным до идеала телом. Хотя нет, разве можно вообще сравнивать Марвина с кем-то.  
Дзирт приник к телу колдуна, будто к источнику с исцеляющей водой. Как бы он хотел, чтобы маг всегда был с ним, не покидал его ни на минуту. Всегда чувствовать его прикосновения, видеть его, слышать его, принадлежать ему и обладать им. Марвин стал для темного эльфа наркотиком, и чем больше Дзирт получал внимания, тем больше хотелось еще. Чародей резко отбросил дроу от себя, толкнув ногой в плече.  
\- Пойми, я не могу занять собой всю твою жизнь.  
\- Ты и так есть смыслом моей жизни.  
\- Я не это имел в виду. Не пытайся стать смыслом _моей_ жизни. Я ведь не могу уделять все внимание тебе, быть постоянно только с тобой. Ты этого заслуживаешь, я признаю, но так ты быстро мне наскучишь. Ты принадлежишь мне, а не я тебе.  
\- Мне иногда так одиноко, когда ты пропадаешь на целые дни и недели.  
\- Раньше в Подземье ты не страшился одиночества.  
\- Это было раньше.  
\- У тебя есть Гвенвивар.  
Неожиданно дроу улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке были боль и покорность.  
\- Я твой раб, – мне ли перечить тебе. Грозно посмотришь, рванешь меня за волосы, ударишь по лицу, опрокинешь на постель и берешь свое. А то и просто указываешь мне на пол у твоих ног, чтобы я ублажал тебя. Я в твоей полной власти. Тебе-то хорошо, ты можешь делать все что пожелаешь. Иногда ты желаешь меня. Я же и желать не смею.  
От влюбленного взгляда Дзирта магу стало не по себе. Марвину захотелось задушить этого дроу. В то же время хотелось сжать его в страстных объятиях. И задушить…  
\- Иди сюда, – тихо и властно произнес Марвин. – Сядь мне на бедра. Нет, просто сверху на бедра.  
Теперь твердый член Марвина упирался дроу в промежность, а его собственный гордо вздымался, нацеливаясь ввысь.  
Задумчиво колдун погладил напряженный орган эльфа. Дзирт выгнулся дугой, прижимая колени к телу мага, а член его поднялся еще выше, почти упираясь в живот.  
\- Марвин, я должен доставлять удовольствие тебе, а не ты мне. Помнишь, это ведь первый закон, – заметил Дзирт, счастливо улыбаясь голубому небу в белых облачках, которые стали выползать из распахнутого окна и наплывать на потолок.  
\- Помню. Но поскольку я придумал этот закон, я же могу его и нарушать, – обе руки чародея все энергичнее ласкали чресла темного эльфа.  
Эбеновая кожа дроу покрылась потом. Все быстрее двигались руки мага, и вот прозрачно-белая струя вырвалась в небо, разрывая облака, за ней еще одна и еще. Семя темного эльфа вернулось из облаков, которые почти касались белоснежной макушки дроу, и пролилось дождем на живот Марвина.  
\- Спасибо, – выдохнул Дзирт и склонился к лицу волшебника, чтобы поцелуем подтвердить свою благодарность. Маг сжал его в крепких объятиях и притянул к себе. Их животы соприкоснулись, скользя в поту и семени. Губы раскрылись навстречу друг другу.  
Возбуждаясь все больше, мужчины терлись телами, впивались ногтями и зубами в плоть. Дзирт откинулся навзничь, увлекая Марвина за собой, оплел колдуна ногами, заскользил ладонями по его спине и бедрам. Маг шипел сквозь зубы от удовольствия, еще немного, еще сильнее. И тут он почувствовал, как одна ладонь дроу сжимает его ягодицу, в то время как пальцы другой пробираются к его тугой дырочке, двигаясь по кругу все настойчивее и упорно стремясь проникнуть глубже. За всю свою долгую жизнь он ни разу не позволил себе испытать подобное, хотя и знал, что человеческое тело способно на такие огнедышащие чувства и не раз даровал их другим.  
Он чуть было не кончил в этом бушующем пламени, как вдруг отпрянул от Дзирта, глаза его горели растерянностью и злобой.  
\- Не смей этого делать!!! – Марвин с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не ударить эльфа и злился еще больше, недоумевая, почему он себя сдерживает.  
\- Тебе ведь понравилось! Тебе было приятно! Почему нет?! – Дзирт подался вперед к магу.  
\- Чертов дроу! – взорвался Марвин. – Если я сказал “нет“, тебе еще нужно объяснять почему? – в порыве гнева он оттолкнул эльфа обеими руками в грудь, сбросив его с кровати на пол.  
Дзирт поднялся и посмотрел на колдуна долгим взглядом. Лицо его выражало уже давно ставшую привычной покорность. Такое выражение приобретается только ценой утраты иллюзий. Да, Марвин умел изощренно мучить плененную плоть, но это его мастерство меркло в сравнении с искусством истязать душу порабощенного.  
“Он еще более странный, чем Энтрери. Никогда мне не удается понять, что им движет, ни постичь его поступки“, – с тоской подумал Дзирт и пошел прочь из комнаты искать утешения, сам не зная где.  
\- Ты часто его вспоминаешь, – донесся до него вполне спокойный голос чародея с какой-то вопросительно-утвердительной интонацией.  
Вместо ответа дроу наполнил свой разум образами прошлого, продолжая удаляться.  
Через открытое окно с цветущей равнины в спальню залетел сокол. Испустив пронзительный крик и описав круг под небесным потолком, он сел на вытянутую руку Марвина. Кожа под когтями птицы слегка замерцала, будто маг надел широкий золотой браслет, уберегающий запястье от царапин.  
\- Все-таки пантеры ему мало, – признался волшебник соколу. Птица кивнула и, плотоядно щелкнув клювом, взмыла в небо. Марвин лег удобнее и погрузился в размышления, хищная улыбка сопровождала хищные мысли.


	7. Chapter 7

**Часть II**   
_Глава 7_

Дзирт проснулся от ощущения, что Марвина нет рядом. Чтобы рассеять пустоту одиночества он решил позвать Гвенвивар и отправился в тот зал, где на каменных выступах вдоль стены находилось его оружие и прочие предметы – трофеи мага. Уже потянувшись к фигурке пантеры, Дзирт в изумлении отдернул руку. Рядом с ней стояла другая обсидановая статуэтка, изображающая коня. Тут внимание дроу привлекли еще несколько предметов, неизвестно откуда появившихся на новых, выступивших из стены полках. Перчатка, серебряная фигурка сидящего на задних лапах дракона, меч рядом с его саблями и кинжал. Увидев его, Дзирт чуть было не вскрикнул от поразившей его догадки. Этот кинжал с украшенной самоцветами рукоятью он бы не спутал ни с одним в мире – кинжал-вампир Артемиса Энтрери. Это означало одно из двух – либо убийца мертв, либо он здесь. А если он здесь, то он может быть только в одном месте. Вместе с Марвином.  
В то путешествие Артемис Энтрери до Калимпорта не добрался. Все началось со снов. Ему начали являться грезы, в которых он видел человека, молча смотревшего на него. Человек этот не нападал на Энтрери, не пытался что-то сказать или показать, он просто рассматривал наемного убийцу, не произнося ни слова, с оценивающим любопытством. Во сне Энтрери тоже смотрел на человека, не двигаясь, не отводя глаз. Просыпаясь, он уверял себя, что, скорее всего, это какой-то маг испытывает его, перед тем как нанять. Пока однажды проснулся не в том месте, где заснул.  
С бешено колотящимся сердцем Дзирт добежал туда. В свете сотен свечей выделялась стоящая к нему спиной фигура мага в длинном кроваво-красном с золотом одеянии. На алтаре перед ним кто-то лежал. Сердце дроу подпрыгнуло и застучало в горле. Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов внутрь, пробираясь между свечами. Когда глаза, наконец, узрели лицо человека, сердце дрогнуло вновь и ухнуло в живот – это был Артемис Энтрери, новая игрушка в игре Марвина в кошки-мышки.  
Волшебник оглянулся. Самодовольная улыбка искривила его губы – улыбка, рожденная не весельем, а триумфом от одержанной победы и чувством превосходства.  
В этот миг убийца пришел в себя, его веки дрогнули, глаза не выдержали яркого света, и он попытался зажмуриться. Это принесло острую боль, и Энтрери тихо застонал – это тоже вызвало боль, и он продолжал только неглубоко дышать. Мысли беспорядочно метались в голове. Энтрери заставил себя пока не думать где он, и что с ним случилось, а сосредоточиться на собственном теле. Оно болело, сильно и везде. И чем больше он прислушивался к телу, тем сильнее оно болело.  
Спустя вечность он вновь попытался открыть глаза. Уже лучше, не так больно, и дышать стало легче.  
Глядя на эту тень своей прошлой жизни, Дзирт испытал неожиданно сильное чувство – горечи и радости одновременно. Радость, происхождение которой он не мог понять. Дроу допускал возможность, что однажды может снова встретиться с этим мужчиной, но что это будет так тяжело, он не думал.  
\- Артемис! – неожиданно даже для самого себя позвал он.  
Энтрери моргнул. “Этот голос, ведь это голос Дзирта До’Урдена. Но ведь он умер, значит, умер и я? А если он жив, что он со мной сделал???“  
\- Вон отсюда! – раздался другой голос с оттенком угрозы.  
Стараясь не шевелить головой, убийца скосил взгляд в сторону и увидел его, того человека из своих снов. Его по-кошачьи желтые глаза заставили наемника на мгновение позабыть, что нужно дышать. Артемис напрягся, боль от тысячи стрел пронзила тело – нет, двигаться он все еще не мог. Он снова опустил веки. Этот мужчина, похоже, убивать его не собирается, так что можно подождать, пока боль немного утихнет.  
Прошло около часа, неизвестный все так же находился возле него, и это раздражало. Энтрери слабо пошевелил пальцами, лучше, и он открыл глаза. Мужчина склонился над ним, положил руку ему на грудь. Нежным движением любовника он заскользил ладонью по животу. Напрягшись, как струна, убийца хотел было грубо сбросить эту ладонь, но, только начав движение, почувствовал, что его правую руку как будто сунули в костер. Рука безвольно упала, дыхание перехватило, и он даже не смог заорать от жуткой боли. Только полная неподвижность приносила облегчение. И Артемис Энтрери не мог понять, доставляет ли ему боль само прикосновение к его коже, или же характер этих скользящих прикосновений. Благодаря им он вскоре узнал, что полностью обнажен.  
Убийца сдерживал себя огромным усилием воли, стараясь подавить отвращение и желание немедленно прикончить этого человека.  
\- Ты уже можешь подняться, – донесся голос мужчины через мгновение после того, как Артемис подумал, что, наверное, уже может пошевелиться.  
Медленно, очень медленно Энтрери сел и огляделся вокруг – золотоглазый мужчина, сотни свечей на полу, большой прямоугольный камень под ним, матово-черный, не отражающий свет. Артемис спустил ноги с камня, сполз вниз, коснулся ступнями пола – каждое движение было пропитано болью. Убийца пошатнулся, едва сделав шаг. Мужчина протянул руку, чтобы поддержать его, но Энтрери предпочел опереться на каменный алтарь.  
Искривив губы, человек в красно-золотом одеянии поманил его за собой и двинулся к арке выхода, ступая по узкому коридору среди горящих свечей. Артемис Энтрери понимал, что он еще слишком слаб и беспомощен, чтобы попытаться сбежать или оказать какое-либо сопротивление, поэтому неуверенными шагами последовал за своим поработителем, правда, он еще не догадывался об этом.  
Марвину не было нужды оглядываться, чтобы знать – его новый раб идет за ним.  
Темный эльф беспокойно расхаживал из угла в угол. Раздались шаги, в зал вошел маг. На ходу он стянул через голову ритуальное одеяние и бросил его Дзирту.  
\- Приготовь что-нибудь поесть и побыстрее, – велел он дроу. – Для троих.  
Эльф кинулся выполнять распоряжение хозяина, успев лишь мельком глянуть на неподвижную фигуру наемника, застывшего в арке позади чародея. Колдун с явным наслаждением расположился в большом мягком кресле, вытянул ноги и откинулся на спинку – даже у великого мага колдовство отбирает силы, а Марвин еще и отдал часть себя, взамен взяв часть духа человека, пусть и незаурядного.  
\- Подойди, – приказал он Артемису.  
Тот подошел и остановился напротив волшебника, глаза его не переставали внимательно отмечать все вокруг, зорко следили за всеми движениями, а мозг анализировал сложившуюся ситуацию.  
\- Я объясню тебе все очень кратко, захочешь еще что-нибудь узнать – спросишь у Дзирта. Я применил к тебе Заклятие Сплава Душ. Это заклятие создал я сам, контрзаклятия не существует, потому что я его не создавал и создавать не собираюсь. Каждая клетка твоего тела отныне принадлежит мне, мне открыта тоя память, твои мысли, каждое твое движение. Ты же – не можешь никак навредить мне, не можешь меня ранить, ни убить. Но, исходя из прошлых поступков Дзирта, ты мне все равно не поверишь, пока не убедишься сам, поэтому устроим бой. Я и ты. Посмотрю, на что ты способен. Но только после трапезы. К тому же ты все еще испытываешь боль. Что еще?.. Сбежать ты тоже не можешь, но как показал печальный опыт… – Марвин не то вздохнул, не то зевнул. – Вскоре ты и сам все увидишь, почувствуешь и поймешь. Ты крепкий и гордый, ломать тебя доставит мне огромное удовольствие. Но ты сломаешься. Ты мой, телом и душой, что бы ты по этому поводу не думал.  
Энтрери выслушал мага с каменным лицом и не произнес ни слова в ответ. Он стоял, гордо расправив плечи, ничуть не смущаясь собственной наготы и, казалось, речь Марвина не произвела на него никакого впечатления.  
Волшебник сосредоточился и проник в мысли Дзирта, тот уже почти справился с поручением. Марвин поднялся и прошествовал мимо Артемиса, даже не взглянув на него. Наемник не двинулся с места. Невидимая волна толкнула его в спину, заставляя следовать за магом. Кулаки Энтрери непроизвольно сжались, он чувствовал себя вдвойне голым без оружия, но здравый смысл подсказывал – еще не время.  
На кухне витал восхитительный аромат жареного мяса. Дзирт проворно двигался между плитой, столом и шкафами. Марвин сел за стол, указав Энтрери место напротив себя. Опустившись голым задом на деревянный стул, Артемис еще раз в полной мере ощутил унизительность своего положения. Сам маг был в черных брюках и рубашке, что наряду с его золотисто-загорелой кожей и желтыми глазами придавало его молодому и прекрасному лицу несколько мрачный и зловещий вид. Дроу был одет в белые штаны, резко выделяющиеся на фоне его почти черной кожи. Шелковая ткань была столь тонка, что скорее подчеркивала наготу под ней, чем скрывала ее.  
Дзирт стал подавать на стол мясо – с прожилками крови, как любил Марвин, и более прожаренное для себя и Артемиса, а также блюда с разнообразными овощами и фруктами. Энтрери отметил, что изящество резной кухонной мебели не уступало роскоши тех залов, которые он уже видел, а великолепной работы тарелки, вилки и ножи из серебра и золота, кубки из цветного стекла, чаши из тончайшего фарфора разительно контрастировали с простотой пищи. Но наемному убийце тошно было смотреть на все это изобилие. Он с трудом подавлял желание схватить со стола нож и всадить его в чье-нибудь горло, лучше в оба. А выходка колдуна, когда он обнял Дзирта за талию и поцеловал его в обнаженный плоский живот, в то время как эльф разливал воду по кубкам, стала последней каплей. Артемис встал из-за стола и громко сказал:  
\- Я не голоден и мне неприятно ваше общество.  
Дзирт бросил на него удивленный взгляд, сел рядом с магом и принялся за еду.  
\- Лучше сядь и ешь, – улыбаясь, спокойно сказал Марвин, но в его голосе слышался неумолимый жесткий приказ.  
Артемис сел, сам не понимая, почему он подчинился, но к еде не притронулся. Несколько минут Марвин и Дзирт ели в полном молчании. Темный эльф иногда бросал полные любопытства взгляды на человека – короткие черные волосы, бородка клинышком, настороженный взгляд серых глаз – да, это был тот Энтрери, которого он знал, всегда стремящийся быть непревзойденным во всем, как в боевом мастерстве, так и во внешности. Похоже, его стремление к совершенству сыграло с ним злую шутку. Но что-то неуловимым образом изменилось, заметил дроу. Кожа наемника, которая раньше была бледно-землистой, словно у покойника, теперь стала как будто слегка загоревшей, чем-то напоминая оттенок кожи волшебника. Марвин нейтрализовал многолетнее влияние кинжала-вампира с той же легкостью, с которой стер все шрамы с кожи дроу. К тому же, убийца словно помолодел, он выглядел лет на тридцать по человеческим меркам, если не меньше, хотя Дзирт точно знал, что Артемис Энтрери прожил уже полвека.  
Неожиданно Марвин с силой хлопнул ладонями по столу. В полной тишине это прозвучало как взрыв.  
\- Третий раз я повторять не буду! – угрожающе произнес маг без тени улыбки на лице.  
Энтрери почувствовал леденящий душу страх, но вовсе не от неожиданного звука и не от слов Марвина. В этот миг он смотрел на Дзирта и видел, как вздрогнул и сжался темный эльф от разъяренного голоса колдуна. Это зрелище явного страха в глазах храброго воина, столько раз сражавшегося вместе с ним и против него, впустило в сердце наемника холодные и скользкие щупальца ужаса, словно кошмарное предчувствие смерти или чего-то еще хуже, чем смерть. Марвин умело внушал страх своим жертвам. Нахмурившись, Артемис заставил себя начать есть.  
Вскоре волшебник насытился и теперь излучал благодушие.  
\- Сейчас мы немного передохнем, а потом я преподам тебе урок настоящего воинского искусства, – обратился он к Энтрери. – Посмотрим на что способно твое тело.  
Зрачки Марвина на несколько секунд сузились и стали вертикальными, как у кошки или змеи. Он наслаждался ситуацией и с нетерпением ожидал нового развлечения. Большинство забав сегодняшнего дня было еще впереди. Артемис сидел не шевелясь, положив руки на стол и наблюдая исподлобья, как эльф убирает посуду в застекленные шкафы. Зависеть от кого-то убийца просто ненавидел, но вынужден был сидеть, сам не зная, почему и ждать, сам не зная чего.  
Дзирт безмолвной тенью остановился возле мага. С озорной ухмылкой Марвин взглянул на него. “Поспорим, что этот красавчик и десяти минут не продержится против меня“, – услышал Дзирт мысль волшебника. “Я полагаю, он продержится ровно столько, сколько ты ему позволишь“, – мудро ответил дроу.  
Втроем они прошли в зал, который преподнес Дзирту этим утром столько неожиданностей.  
\- Бери свое оружие и можешь нападать.  
Не сводя серых глаз с колдуна, Энтрери подошел к стене с трофеями, снял Коготь Шарона, на мгновение задумался перед перчаткой, но потом уверенно взял в другую руку кинжал.  
Нападать он не спешил. Он кружил вокруг Марвина, привыкая к собственной наготе и зорко следя за движениями противника.  
Маг перестал улыбаться и сосредоточился на поединке. В его ладонях появились две переливающиеся огнем сабли. И тут убийца живой молнией бросился на чародея, намереваясь первым же ударом проткнуть ему грудную клетку. К его удивлению колдун, даже не сдвинувшись с места, парировал все его удары. Энтрери приказал себе быть более осторожным, он кругами ходил вокруг Марвина, нападал, отступал и снова нападал.  
Наконец, выбрав позицию для решающего удара, он взмахнул мечом, оставляя в воздухе черную завесу, еще одну и еще и, совершив серию чрезвычайно ловких обманных движений, выбросил вперед руку с кинжалом. К его удивлению кинжал не вошел в плоть врага, так как самого врага не оказалось на том месте, где он намеревался его сразить.  
Удивление его еще больше возросло, когда удар сзади выбил из его руки Коготь Шарона. Вторым движением маг отбил саблей летящий в него кинжал. От неожиданности убийца замер, а Марвин, воспользовавшись его замешательством, растворил одну из сабель в огненной вспышке и ударил Энтрери кулаком в челюсть, заставив того пошатнуться и отступить назад.  
\- Я, видимо, несколько переоценил твои способности, – с издевкой произнес колдун. – Думаю, я вполне могу справиться с тобой и одной саблей.  
Обычно Энтрери отвечал на оскорбление действием, и теперь его ответ не заставил себя ждать. Подобрав с пола меч, он вновь кинулся атаковать, не выпуская из поля зрения свой драгоценный кинжал. Но какие бы ловкие и точные удары убийца не наносил, они все время встречали ответный звон сабли, словно маг использовал не одну руку, а как минимум четыре. Все яростнее наемник наседал на Марвина, заставляя отступать, пока не подобрал кинжал. Но ураганная скорость убийцы казалась легким бризом по сравнению с быстротой реакции волшебника. Снова и снова Артемис нападал, и снова натыкался на глухую стену защиты – одной саблей колдун парировал все коварные выпады и неизменно оказывался вне досягаемости клинков, даже тогда, когда Энтрери создавал в воздухе пелену из сажи. А потом чародею наскучила эта игра, и он стал наступать. Убийце пригодились все упорные годы тренировок, все его проворство и мастерство, и все же он начал осознавать – Марвин был воплощением идеального бойца, противников равных этому человеку Артемис еще не встречал. И судя по тому, как маг его теснил, имел все шансы так и не встретить. Наконец, Энтрери отыскал брешь в движениях противника и, сделав ложный выпад кинжалом, нанес одновременный удар мечом с другой стороны, полоснув Марвина лезвием по плечу.  
Руку убийцы объяла сияющая вспышка, а от Когтя Шарона посыпались искры. От руки заряд энергии побежал по всему телу. Помимо воли застучали зубы, мышцы руки будто скрутило в жгут. Ладонь раскрывалась сама собой, но, упрямо стиснув челюсти и изо всех сил сжимая эфес меча, Энтрери устоял на ногах, превозмогая боль.  
На плече мага не появилось и царапины, и Артемис пожалел, что все-таки не надел волшебную перчатку. Однако размышлять было некогда – колдун снова нападал. Удар следовал за ударом, и не успел Энтрери понять, как это произошло – оба клинка были вновь выбиты у него из рук. Убийца получил сильнейший удар под ребра и чуть не задохнулся от парализующей боли. Упав на одно колено, он весь собрался и прыгнул на Марвина, рассчитывая повалить его на пол. Но вместо этого был отброшен невидимой энергией, которая на секунду оглушила его и пронзила все тело жгучей болью. Марвин неспешно подошел к нему и нанес несколько жестких ударов кулаками.  
Собравшись с силами, Энтрери утер текущую из носа и разбитого рта кровь и стал подниматься. Это было унизительно, но маг даже не хотел марать об него свое оружие и бил руками, как какого-нибудь раба. Новая мысль ужаснула наемного убийцу своей простотой, и он живо вскочил на ноги.  
\- Страх или отвага движут тобой, человек? – спросил Марвин, но в его голосе слышалось удовлетворение.  
Артемис оглянулся на стоящего у стены дроу, будто ожидая от него не то коварного нападения, не то поддержки. Но Дзирт не шевелился, затаив дыхание, наблюдая за схваткой лучших в мире воинов и представляя себя на месте то одного, то другого.  
Марвин вновь позволил Энтрери подобрать свои клинки, но теперь маг, словно специально двигался медленнее, часто открываясь и напрашиваясь на удар. Такая игра изрядно надоела убийце, и он замахнулся, чтобы вогнать меч проклятому колдуну прямо сердце.  
Будто молния ударила его, и он отлетел к стене. Энтрери упал у самих ног темного эльфа. Он судорожно стискивал кинжал, собираясь метнуть его, но вдруг с изумлением, смешанным с ужасом увидел, как пальцы его разжимаются и выпускают рукоять. Убийца лежал ошеломленный и всерьез испуганный. Он не чувствовал своего тела и не знал, что  
делать.   
Маг стал рядом с ним.  
\- Это такое наслаждение – видеть панику в твоих глазах.  
Через несколько минут способность двигаться вернулась к Энтрери. Вернулась и боль. Но подниматься он не спешил. Артемис заговорил, от испуга голос его был сиплым.  
\- То, что ты победил меня в одном сражении, еще не означает, что ты выиграл битву.  
\- Я выиграл всю битву еще этим утром, – сказал волшебник. – Поднимись! – вдруг резко и угрожающе приказал он.  
Артемис медленно начал подниматься, не глядя на страшного противника, опасаясь, что только что оскорбил его и за эти слова маг бесславно перережет ему горло. Энтрери привалился к стене, все еще обессиленный и терзаемый болью. Мелькнула противоречащая предыдущим мыслям надежда, что следующий удар Марвина будет смертельным, но вместо этого он почувствовал на своей щеке горячее дыхание колдуна.  
\- Я не только владею оружием лучше тебя, у меня есть тысяча других преимуществ. Но если тебе требуются еще доказательства…  
Марвин протянул руку и кинжал убийцы, взмыв над полом, плавно лег ему в ладонь. Волшебник протянул клинок Артемису, тот взял его и замер в нерешительности.  
\- Ну же, давай, ударь меня.  
\- Я уже понял, что это бесполезно, – угрюмо ответил убийца.  
\- Ты не можешь нанести мне вред, зато я могу сделать с тобой все, что пожелаю.  
Маг снова раскрыл ладонь, кинжал с легкостью выскользнул из руки Энтрери и вновь оказался у Марвина. Артемис вздернул подбородок и посмотрел полным ненависти взглядом в глаза своему врагу. С победоносной улыбкой Марвин всадил кинжал в живот Артемиса Энтрери.  
Не издав ни единого звука, ощущая, как теплая кровь струится по животу, стекает на обнаженные чресла и капает на босые ноги, убийца отстраненно думал, как поведет себя его кинжал-вампир. Высосет жизнь из своего хозяина и ему же ее передаст? Хотя нет, теперь ведь хозяином кинжала стал маг.  
Энтрери почти не чувствовал боли, лишь горечь поражения. Тогда волшебник вытащил клинок из его тела и накрыл кровоточащую рану ладонью. По животу Артемиса разлилась приятная прохлада, исцеляя и возвращая силы. Но это была полностью заслуга чародея, и ненависть разгорелась в убийце с новой яростью.  
Со злобным криком Артемис бросился на колдуна, протягивая руки к его горлу. Даже не дотрагиваясь до наемника, Марвин сшиб его с ног ментальной волной энергии и тот вновь полетел на пол, скорчившись от боли. Перевернувшись на спину, он глянул вверх на своего мучителя. Энтрери едва успел подняться, как чародей наградил его широкой улыбкой и без промедления ударил кулаком по лицу. Издав сдавленный хрип, убийца пошатнулся и упал на колени.  
\- Твое место у моих ног, – сказал маг, – запомни. Это может спасти тебя от излишней боли. Если я этого захочу. А теперь встань.  
Энтрери неуверенно встал на ноги. Он стоял так близко от волшебника, что ощущал его дыхание. Марвин коснулся кончиками пальцев разбитой губы пленника – припухлость стала уменьшаться, пока не исчезла вовсе. Потом остановил кровотечение из носа.  
\- Уже лучше, – произнес колдун. – Хотя нет, – еще одно движение и аккуратная бородка Энтрери осыпалась обломками волосков. Лицо убийцы стало гладким, как у эльфа. Довольный проделанной работой, Марвин приблизил свои губы к губам Артемиса. Тот дернулся, но вовремя сдержал себя, чтобы не отшатнуться и безропотно перенес поцелуй.  
\- Великолепно! – Марвин вновь блеснул зубами. – А теперь самое время выяснить, на что способен твой рот. Я знаю одно уютное местечко… – маг шлепнул Артемиса по заду, подталкивая идти перед собой.

Дзирт опустился в кресло. Он не знал, что и думать обо всем этом. Злорадствовать по поводу того, что Энтрери постигла та же участь, что и его самого. Или радоваться неожиданному товарищу, пусть даже ненавистному в прошлом врагу. Неужели Марвин перенес сюда Артемиса Энтрери для него? Ну, нет, волшебник никогда не делает ничего для кого-то. Все поступки он совершает только ради себя. И все же. Да и как держаться с убийцей, тот ведь до сих пор не обмолвился с ним и словом. Сохранил ли он в сердце свою ненависть к темному эльфу, или же ее вытеснило нечто другое.  
Темный эльф поджал одну ногу под себя и обхватил руками колено другой. О чем сейчас думает Энтрери? Что он сейчас чувствует? Боль, страх, злость, отвага, паника, ужас и снова боль. Все это дроу испытал сам и понимал, что чувства наемника мало чем будут отличаться от его собственных. Что же он сейчас испытывает?  
Размышления Дзирта прервал жуткий вопль. Артемис испытывал безумную боль и чувствовать что-либо другое был просто не в состоянии.

Энтрери плелся через переходы и комнаты, подталкиваемый нетерпеливым волшебником. Оказавшись в белом мраморном зале, они остановились. Толстые колонны поддерживали уносящийся вверх свод, белизна камня, казалось, светилась изнутри. Кое-где белизну оживляли невысокие деревца с округлыми кронами. Откуда-то слышалось журчание воды.  
Мрачным видением Марвин выделялся на этом ослепительном фоне, он развернул Артемиса лицом к себе и приказал:  
\- На колени.  
Нехотя убийца повиновался. Маг придвинулся почти вплотную и запустил пальцы в его волосы.  
\- Сейчас ты сделаешь то, что я тебе велю. Решай сам – добровольно ты это сделаешь, или я тебя заставлю.  
Волшебник расстегнул штаны и извлек на сияющий свет свой наполовину поднявшийся фаллос. Артемис просто опешил от этого действа и сам застыл как мраморное изваяние. Пальцы продолжали лениво перебирать волосы на его затылке. Понять, что хочет от него колдун, было просто, гораздо сложнее было принять решение. Не успев еще осознать, что он делает, Артемис широко открыл рот, впустил в себя член Марвина и изо всех сил стиснул зубы.  
Голову убийцы будто объяло пламя из пасти дракона. Его отшвырнуло на несколько метров от мага. Ударившись об пол, Энтрери, наконец, смог заорать. Это был нечеловеческий вопль кошмарной непереносимой боли, которая раскалывала череп и разрывала мозг на части. А потом огонь боли устремился вниз, пожирая все тело. Энтрери забился в жесточайших конвульсиях. Из его носа, рта, ушей и глаз потекла кровь. Большинство зубов раскрошилось, засыпав белыми осколками окровавленный язык. Глаза убийцы закатились, на губах выступила красная пена, но сознание потерять ему так и не удалось.  
Очень медленно Артемис приходил в себя. С трудом раскрыв слипшиеся от крови веки, он увидел в красной пелене Марвина. Тот сидел рядом с ним на полу, задумчиво уперев подбородок в колено.  
\- У меня сразу возникло подозрение, что ты не так прост, как все люди, – грустно усмехнулся маг, – но совершить то, что ты сделал, не успев еще толком об этом подумать – это было сверх моих ожиданий. Я в тебе не разочарован. Вот только бесстрашная глупость твоя ни к чему для тебя хорошему не привела. Я уже устал повторять – ты ничего не можешь против меня сделать, не можешь причинить мне никакого вреда. Но, зная твой упрямый характер, я предвижу, что сломаешься ты не сразу. Что ж, тем интереснее будет игра. Как сказал бы наш общий друг – дживвин, дживвин куи’эльгхин.  
Энтрери попытался сплюнуть кровавое месиво во рту, но Марвин удержал его, коснувшись ладонью лба.  
\- Мой тебе совет, не двигайся, будет только хуже. Я исцелю тебя, но на сегодня это в последний раз. Больше не испытывай мое терпение.  
Волшебник обхватил руками голову Артемиса, из его ладоней заструилось мягкое золотистое свечение.  
Боль отступила, кровотечение остановилось, зубы начали расти заново, и это было мучительно.  
Марвин выпрямился над распростертым рабом. Он уже не улыбался.  
\- Мне надоели твои выходки. Я жду от тебя немедленного повиновения. Не отставай.  
Быстрыми шагами колдун пошел прочь из беломраморного зала, здесь стало уже не так уютно, как ожидалось сначала. Он был раздражен и недоволен. Раздражать Марвина не стоило. Потому что когда он был недоволен – он злился, а уж когда он злился…  
Энтрери попытался подняться, но в глазах у него потемнело, и он тяжело опустился на пол. Марвин оглянулся, бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд и двинулся дальше. Артемис почувствовал себя в стальных тисках чужой воли. Не замедлив шага, волшебник направил к убийце ментальною волну, помогая стать на ноги. Мощная энергия как доспехами окутала тело наемника, поддерживая его и неумолимо толкая вперед, за своим господином.  
Ворвавшись в зал, где дроу терялся в догадках, Марвин стремительно подошел к нему и с размаху ударил раскрытой ладонью по щеке. Лицо мага исказил звериный оскал. Не моргнув и глазом, Дзирт перенес еще одну пощечину.  
Лицо колдуна разгладилось, он глубоко вздохнул и спокойно сел в кресло, мгновенно предоставленное эльфом в его распоряжение.  
Щеки дроу горели, а в ушах все еще стояло эхо от крика Артемиса. Сам же убийца, пошатываясь, приближался к магу. Он рухнул к ногам Марвина и его безжизненный взгляд остановился на чреслах волшебника. Ему уже было все равно, гневается ли маг или смягчился. Энтрери дошел до предела усилий. Все рухнуло. Сейчас он был согласен на все.  
\- Не тяни время. Оно принадлежит не тебе, – голос отозвался раскаленной болью в голове несчастного. От этой боли Артемиса мутило, мысли расползались в стороны и копошились по углам мозга, взгляд с трудом фокусировался на одном месте. И только одна фраза постоянно повторялась в его голове. “Мне придется это сделать!.. Мне придется это сделать!..“  
Тени бормотали похотливые слова, когда убийца принял в рот член на всю его длину. Впуская в себя и выпуская. Снова и снова. Это не приносило Марвину каких-либо сногсшибательных ощущений, зато выглядело потрясающе и жутко возбуждало.  
\- Ну же, пусти в дело язык, – велел Марвин.  
Дзирт стоял неподалеку и внимательно смотрел. Зрелище затягивало его, он просто не мог оторваться, то и дело представляя себя на месте Энтрери. Ему было жаль его, свободный дух убийцы терпел тяжкие испытания. Артемис делал все так неумело, вот он бы… Дроу не смог удержаться и тень похотливой ухмылки тронула его тонкие губы. Ничего, скоро научится. И тогда они смогут доставлять удовольствие магу вдвоем.  
Марвин, запрокинув голову в экстазе, выплеснул семя. Лицо Энтрери перекосилось от отвращения. Слюна накапливалась во рту, смешиваясь со спермой. Он отвернул голову, чтобы выплюнуть.  
Колдун ухватил его за подбородок.  
\- Глотай, – приказал он. – Мое семя просто так не проливается на землю.  
Убийца несколько раз сглотнул, его кадык судорожно задвигался вверх и вниз.  
Он перекатился вбок и уселся на пол, привалившись спиной к креслу рядом с ногами волшебника. У Артемиса был вид смертельно усталого и глубоко оскорбленного человека. Но, тем не менее, Дзирт ему даже немного позавидовал – Энтрери явно не тошнило или же он мгновенно справился со своим желудком.  
\- Что теперь? – с трудом выдавил убийца.  
\- Ничего, – бросил Марвин на ходу, покидая комнату. – Наслаждайся жизнью.  
Пару секунд помедлив, Дзирт поспешил вслед за ним.


	8. Chapter 8

_Глава 8_

Несколько часов Артемис бродил по замку в тщетной попытке найти выход.   
Выхода нет. Замкнутый круг. Лабиринт. Не было даже окон, чтобы хоть определить время суток. Энтрери почудилось, что он здесь один, блуждает вне времени в поисках несуществующего выхода. Вконец утомившись, он улегся на первую попавшуюся кровать. Долго лежал, размышляя и перебирая в уме различные варианты спасения. Ни один не был надежен, ни один не сулил успеха на сто процентов, но они стоили того, чтобы попытаться. Убийца вздрогнул, когда раздался голос мага.  
\- Я хочу видеть тебя в моей постели. Немедленно!  
Энтрери сел и заозирался. Колдуна нигде не было, и тогда он понял – голос был у него в голове. Голос, принадлежавший человеку, имеющему над ним власть. Неохотно Артемис поплелся на зов, сам не зная, как он выбирает дорогу, но в полной уверенности, что идет правильно.  
Магические шары загорались при его появлении, и снова гасли у него за спиной. Вот она, спальня мага, его логово. Энтрери переступил порог и замер, потрясенный открывшимся ему зрелищем. В изменчивом полумраке он разглядел два тела, и ему не нужно было переходить на тепловое зрение, чтобы различить лежавшего на спине мага и дроу, оседлавшего его бедра. Темный эльф двигался вверх и вниз, раскачиваясь и изгибаясь всем телом. Убийца был так шокирован этой сценой, что не сразу заметил в спальне окно и несмелый свет звезд, который они изливали в смущении на белые простыни.  
Наемник застыл, не в силах двинуться с места. Белоснежные волосы Дзирта мерцали, когда он в упоении откидывал голову.  
\- Не стой, разинув рот, ложись, – вновь зазвучал голос чародея и он, отняв левую руку от бедра Дзирта, похлопал рядом с собой по постели.  
Послушаться или бежать прочь – лихорадочно соображал убийца и вдруг увидел, буквально увидел перед глазами картину. Вот он бежит сломя голову по бесконечным коридорам, вот перед ним появляется Марвин, обнажает зубы в улыбке, в руке его появляется огненный хлыст и он стегает им свою жертву. Видение было столь реалистичным, что Энтрери невольно содрогнулся. Жестокая улыбка волшебника все еще стояла перед его внутренним взором и он, проклиная себя, колдуна и дроу в придачу, двинулся к ложу, чтобы занять отныне свое место рядом с магом.  
Дзирт двигался все быстрее, похотливые звуки вырывались из его горла. Он даже не замечал Энтрери рядом с собой. Ему было хорошо, так хорошо, слившись воедино со своим господином, восседая на его копье, доставляя удовольствие ему и себе. Руки мага все сильнее сжимали тело эльфа, крики становились все громче. Артемис отвернулся от пылавшей страстью пары и зажмурился. Но веки хрупкая преграда для стонов разгоряченных любовников. Изогнувшись словно лук с натянутой тетивой, Дзирт сотрясался от неистовых разрядов, наполнивших его плоть. Марвин рычал от накатившего блаженства. Страсть правила в этих покоях, царила повсюдно.  
Прочь, прочь из этого вертепа разврата, бежать из этого пристанища безумной похоти и сладострастной жестокости! Энтрери замер, боясь даже вздохнуть, когда услышал, как маг, оторвавшись, наконец, от дроу, ложится рядом, почти касаясь его тела. “Не двигайся, жди“, – приказал себе наемный убийца. Что-что, а выжидать он умел. Так он и лежал, прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию двоих сумасшедших самцов за своей спиной. Он выжидал.  
С неохотой ползли минуты. Артемис вспоминал слова Джарлакса – если верить в иллюзию, она станет реальностью. Тогда и наоборот – если верить в себя и твердо знать, чего ты хочешь, иллюзию можно рассеять. Иначе она запросто может тебя убить. Совершенно бесшумно убийца соскользнул с кровати. Крадясь словно кот, он пробрался в зал, где находилось его оружие и остальные ценные вещицы. Но они больше не принадлежали ему, похоже, теперь они повиновались чародею. С сожалением  
Энтрери посмотрел на свой кинжал. Придется оставить и его. Бездна побери этого колдуна! Решительно тряхнув головой, он отвернулся от стены с трофеями, бежать доведется без оружия, и в чем мать родила. Своя шкура дороже любых ценностей. “Выберусь, разыщу Джарлакса, он точно придумает, как с этим справится“, – подбодрил сам себя Артемис. Глубоко вздохнув и очистив голову от роящихся там мыслей, Энтрери сосредоточился на выходе. Он представлял себе распахнутую дверь, ведущую на свободу, увидел ее и потянул к себе, еще ближе, пока не различил распахнутую как ненасытная пасть арку выхода. Убийца раскрыл глаза, теперь он знал куда идти.  
Энтрери был жутко раздосадован внезапной помехой, которая возникла у него на пути. Между ним и спасительным выходом стоял Дзирт.  
\- Прочь с дороги, – процедил убийца. Его сердце бешено колотилось, на мгновение в полутьме ему почудился маг на месте дроу.  
\- Артемис, не делай этого! – тихо, но убедительно произнес Дзирт.  
\- Это он тебя послал?  
\- Нет, я пришел сам. Чтобы помочь тебе.  
\- Ты? Помочь мне? Ты меня не остановишь. Если тебе по душе твое жалкое существование – оставайся. – Энтрери решительно прошел мимо дроу, задев того плечом. Он уже осторожно спускался по ступеням, когда взволнованный голос эльфа достиг его ушей.  
\- Прошу тебя, остановись. Это бесполезно. Я пробовал, все напрасно. Отсюда невозможно сбежать.  
\- Невозможных вещей нет. Есть недостаточное количество попыток, – бросил на ходу убийца, уже ступая по мягкой траве навстречу черной пустоте. Он делал шаг за шагом. В сердце его крепла уверенность – скоро он будет свободен. Нужно только как можно дальше уйти от этого проклятого замка, раздобыть одежду и оружие, а там он уже сможет постоять за себя. Энтрери двигался вперед и вдруг ощутил легкое головокружение. Списав его на волнение, он не придал этому значения. Вскоре к головокружению прибавилась тошнота. Артемис скривился, вспомнив недавний оральный акт, и удвоил скорость. Еще несколько метров, и он почувствовал нарастающее напряжение в ногах – двигаться становилось труднее, словно он шел по колени в воде. Выругавшись про себя, Энтрери подался всем туловищем вперед, пробираясь в вязкой массе пространства. Еще минута, и затрудняющая движение плотность достигла его груди, неумолимо поднимаясь выше. Стало трудно дышать, густой воздух с трудом выталкивался из легких, но убийца упрямо продвигался вперед. Неожиданно для него самого ноги его подкосились, и он повалился на колени. Но это его не остановило, и он продолжал двигаться на четвереньках, сантиметр за сантиметром, все глубже погружаясь в удушающую вязкую массу.  
Силы покидали его, голова шла кругом, в ушах шумело, воздух твердым слежавшимся комком застрял в горле. Наемник упал на живот, но продолжал ползти. Ему казалось, что он ползет в узком туннеле где-то в Подземье, каменные стены сжимают его тело, не позволяя ни двинуться, ни вздохнуть, тонны земли навалились на плечи.  
Последним отчаянным движением Энтрери выбросил правую руку вперед в тщетной надежде ухватиться за что-нибудь и подтянуться. Рука будто наткнулась на незыблемую твердь. Артемис скользнул пальцами вверх, в стороны – стена нависла над ним, сомкнулась вокруг него. На всегда невозмутимом лице наемного убийцы выступил пот. Он попытался сделать вдох. Не вышло. Все его помыслы кружились вокруг побега, но рассыпались в пыль при столкновении с неумолимой стеной. Он в ловушке, в капкане, его гордость и достоинство сломлены, и очень скоро за ним явится неминуемая мучительная смерть.   
Когда чьи-то руки коснулись его и ухватили за плечи, Артемис подумал – вот она, пришла чтобы забрать меня. Когда же он различил над собой сиреневые глаза дроу, это было для него таким утешением, что он приветствовал бы его, даже если бы тот был всего  
лишь предсмертным видением.  
Перекинув обмякшее тело себе через плечи, Дзирт понес потерявшего сознание пленника назад в его тюрьму.  
Уложив Энтрери на верхней ступени широкого крыльца, дроу уселся рядом. С каждым шагом темного эльфа наемнику дышалось все легче, уже на полпути к дому сознание вернулось к нему и теперь он обессиленный, напуганный и беспомощный как котенок лежал на прохладном мраморе, устремив взгляд в звездное небо, и наслаждался возможностью дышать полной грудью. Немного придя в себя, он с трудом сел. Дзирт протянул руки, чтобы поддержать его.  
\- Оставь меня, – прошептал Артемис и отвернулся, сдерживая слезы бессильной ярости. – Зачем ты меня вытащил оттуда?  
\- Ты мне небезразличен. Я мог тебе помочь и сделал это.  
\- Лучше бы я там подох!  
\- Он бы не дал тебе умереть. Кстати, его зовут Марвин.  
\- Спасибо и на том, что у этого ужаса есть имя, – с горькой иронией произнес Энтрери все еще сиплым голосом.  
\- Я пару раз пытался выбраться, но меня всегда постигала неудача, только начинало казаться, что свобода уже близко.  
\- Там стена. Как же через нее перебраться? – глухо спросил убийца.  
\- Никак. Это стена в нас самих.  
Энтрери повернулся к дроу.  
\- Тогда почему ты чувствовал себя совершенно непринужденно там, где я задыхался, и так резво двигался, где я еле переставлял ноги?  
\- Это граница, определяется тобой. Чем сильнее ты хочешь сбежать, тем ближе она к дому, тем ближе к Марвину. Я предпринимал несколько попыток. Первый раз я остановился, не в силах пошевелиться, приблизительно там же, где упал ты. Тогда Марвин вытащил меня. И жестоко за это наказал. Через некоторое время я снова попытался сбежать. Граница оказалась дальше, но, почувствовав ее, я не стал упорствовать и приближаться к ней. Последний раз я ушел так далеко, что потерял из виду дом. Надежда окрылила меня, но преграда эта неразрывно связанна с моим желанием остаться или вернуться и принадлежать Марвину. Я понимал, что, удаляясь от него, я рано или поздно наткнусь на стену. Или не наткнусь. Но больше мне не хотелось удаляться, и я повернул назад, так и не узнав, как далеко смогу уйти. Я просто не хочу уходить, хочу быть всегда рядом с ним.  
\- Как давно ты здесь? – спросил Артемис.  
\- Почти восемь лет, – отозвался дроу с такой теплотой в голосе, словно говорил о родном, наконец обретенном доме. – Восемь прекрасных лет.  
Глаза Энтрери округлились от изумления и ужаса понимания. Восемь лет во власти этого чудовища. Великие боги! Восемь лет один на один с похотливым и кровожадным монстром. Но в голосе Дзирта звучала не горечь и не сожаление, в нем была искренняя радость. Внезапно Энтрери все понял.  
\- Ты любишь его, – сказал он. Эти слова прозвучали не как обвинение, а как констатация чего-то свершившегося и не подвластного изменению.  
\- Да, – просто ответил дроу.  
\- Любишь, как мужчина любит женщину?  
\- Как мужчина может любить мужчину. Или как любят бога, – добавил он после паузы.  
\- Это ужасно, – тихо произнес Артемис.  
\- Нет, это прекрасно. Ты тоже полюбишь его.  
\- Лучше умереть.  
\- Выбора тебе не дано. У меня было только два варианта – или терпи, или получай удовольствие. У тебя тоже. Долго это терпеть, оставаясь прежним, невозможно.  
\- Посмотрим, – сквозь зубы процедил Энтрери. – Нет ничего невозможного.  
\- Да, для него нет ничего невозможного.  
\- Но всегда есть выход, его нужно искать.  
\- Что ж, ищи, у тебя впереди годы вечности.  
\- А ты? Разве ты не хочешь освободиться? Ты, чертов дроу, где же твоя гордость?! Ты добровольно принял рабство?!  
\- С благодарностью. Думаю, ты скоро меня поймешь. Место гордости заняла любовь.  
\- Скорее безумие.  
\- Пойдем в постель, – промолвил дроу спустя несколько минут. – Марвин может рассердиться, что мы так долго.  
\- Он что, знает, что я пытался сбежать?  
\- Он знает все.  
Поднявшись, Энтрери почувствовал дрожь в коленях и с признательностью оперся о подставленное обнаженное плечо темного эльфа. “Пусть сейчас я проиграл, но это еще не конец“, – думал он.  
“Теперь я не один. Теперь у меня есть друг, или человек, который может им стать“, – думал Дзирт.  
Так почти в обнимку они добрались до спальни и улеглись по обе стороны от спящего мага. Маг улыбался во сне.


	9. Chapter 9

_Глава 9_

Артемис проснулся от прикосновения горячих сухих губ к своим губам. Он тут же открыл глаза. На него в упор, в нескольких сантиметрах от лица, смотрели глаза цвета расплавленного золота. Энтрери чуть было не застонал от горького разочарования. В голове моментально пронеслись зверства вчерашнего дня. “О боги, я так молил вас, чтобы все это оказалось сном, а вы превратили это в действительность“. Убийца опустил веки, в ярости сгребая в кулаки тонкий шелк простыни.  
Марвин заговорил, почти касаясь его лица, проносясь по нему жарким дыханием слов, как одинокий ветер по суровой пустыне.  
\- Тебе ведь снился сон, что ты все-таки сбежал, не правда ли, непокорный мой. Ты спрятался далеко-далеко от меня. А я тебя все же отыскал! – выкрикнул Марвин, и Артемису показалось, что его обдало волной раскаленного песка. – Это ведь было страшно?  
Энтрери слабо кивнул.  
\- Так вот помни, каким бы страшным не был сон – наяву еще страшнее! Я буду сниться тебе в кошмарах, а, просыпаясь, ты всегда будешь видеть свой кошмар рядом с собой в постели.  
Маг изящно сошел с кровати.  
\- А теперь завтракать. – Настроение волшебника менялось удивительно быстро.  
Когда они пришли на кухню, Дзирт уже начал есть без них. Одарив обоих приветливой улыбкой, он продолжал жевать, как ни в чем не бывало, словно каждое утро всю его жизнь они завтракают вместе, втроем, изо дня в день, из года в год.  
Артемис с отвращением посмотрел на пищу… и жадно на нее набросился. События минувшей ночи изрядно вымотали его. Чтобы продолжать борьбу, необходимо было подкрепиться и восстановить силы.  
Едва Энтрери встал из-за стола и повернулся к ним спиной, Марвин произнес, обращаясь к эльфу:  
\- Ты только посмотри, какой у него славный зад. Как будто специально создан для моего члена.  
Наемник резко обернулся, словно ужаленный в предмет разговора.   
Дроу, все так же улыбаясь, смотрел на мага.  
\- Бесспорно, оголенное человеческое тело прекрасно, с какой стороны не посмотри, – добавил колдун. Он глядел не на Энтрери, а словно вокруг него, будто очерчивая глазами  
в воздухе его силуэт.  
\- А мое разве нет? – спросил эльф, без какой либо интонации ревности в голосе.  
Губы колдуна растянулись еще шире, он перевел затуманившийся взгляд на Дзирта.  
\- А тела дроу и так близки к совершенству.  
Энтрери было тошно наблюдать это обожание на лице темного эльфа, и он поспешил удалиться. Куда-нибудь подальше от горящих глаз мага.  
Но далеко ли от него скроешься в его собственном доме?  
Артемис задержался перед зеркалом. То, что он мельком увидел там, заставило его вернуться на несколько шагов назад и снова взглянуть на себя. Убийца смотрел в зеркало и видел там молодого мужчину лет тридцати, с кожей покрытой легким загаром, стройного, мускулистого, красивого… Артемис Энтрери никогда не рассматривал себя с точки зрения красоты. Но его тело действительно преобразилось – он выглядел моложе, кожа утратила тот отталкивающий землистый цвет, и только блеск серых глаз ничуть не изменился. Энтрери нравилось то, что он видел, и ему пришлось признать в этом заслугу волшебника.  
Наемный убийца бродил, присматриваясь ко всему, что могло бы ему помочь. Куча оружия, развешанного на стенах и валявшегося где попало, разнообразие магических предметов, назначение которых было для наемника загадкой, богатая библиотека, открывающая множество тайн и еще больше скрывающая. Артемис задержался возле выхода, издалека с тоской посмотрел на ярко-голубое небо и зашагал прочь. Зачем смотреть на небо птице, которой подрезали крылья. Энтрери хотелось побыть одному, но к несчастью у Марвина на этот счет было другое мнение.  
Он так неподвижно сидел в кресле, что убийца долго не замечал его, прохаживаясь по библиотеке, рассматривая разноцветные корешки книг и древнюю желтизну свитков.  
\- Думаешь, книги тебе помогут? – поинтересовался Марвин.  
Энтрери уже почти привык слышать неожиданные реплики мага, с непроницаемым лицом он просто повернулся к чародею и промолчал.  
О, как ему хотелось выхватить клинки, броситься вперед и прикончить колдуна! Однако он тут же вспомнил, что полностью обнажен, нет пояса – нет ножен, да и будь у него хоть любое оружие, он все равно не смог бы противостоять волшебнику. И Марвин, невозмутимо сидевший в уютном кресле, прекрасно это знал.  
\- Книги ничем тебе не помогут, владей ты хоть половиной языков, на которых они написаны, – продолжал маг. – Повернись-ка спиной, хочу еще раз полюбоваться на твой зад издалека, прежде чем овладею им.  
Энтрери даже глазом не моргнул, он так и остался стоять, живое воплощение гордости и гнева.  
Марвин поднялся.  
\- Ты стремишься меня разозлить?  
\- Я не позволю тебе надругаться надо мной, – с непоколебимой уверенностью заявил Артемис.  
\- Ты так уверен? – спросил Марвин, приближаясь к своему рабу. Он ухмылялся, безмолвно обещая все, на что способно человеческое воображение. И не только человеческое. Уж лучше бы он рассмеялся в лицо наемнику, а то от этой немой ухмылки Энтрери становилось не по себе.  
Пошевелив пальцами, Марвин создал в ладони шар пламени, который с поразительной скоростью вытянулся в длинный огненный бич. Убийцу прошиб холодный пот.  
“Я же ничего против него сделать не смогу“, – подумал Артемис.  
\- Правильно, совершенно ничего.  
Кинувшись в сторону, Энтрери едва успел спрятаться за колонной. От чудовищной силы удара по колонне расползлась трещина и через секунду, в грохоте и столбах пыли, мрамор осколками разлетелся в разные стороны. Артемис вздрогнул, представив, что на месте разбитой колонны мог оказаться он сам. Все было бесполезно.  
Стоя среди обломков камней, в клубах пыли, оседавшей на него и на книжные шкафы  
вокруг, Энтрери сдался на милость сильнейшего. Он умел справедливо оценить ситуацию и признать, что все шансы не в его пользу. Продолжать смехотворное противостояние он не видел смысла.  
\- Давай, сделай что жаждешь! Раньше начнешь – раньше кончишь! – со злобой бросил он Марвину.  
Маг ухватил Энтрери за руку и подтащил к ближайшему столу.  
\- Спросишь, почему я отвергаю женские прелести и предпочитаю задницу наемного убийцы? Тебя гораздо труднее подчинить, а я люблю преодолевать трудности.  
Марвин уложил Энтрери животом на стол среди раскрытых страниц, кусков пергамента, перьев и чернильниц. Убийцу ошеломляла нереальность происходящего, противоестественное действо в неуместной обстановке. Марвин был мастером создавать иллюзии. А особенно развеивать их.  
Артемис охнул от неожиданности, когда рука колдуна схватила его за подбородок и запрокинула ему голову назад.  
\- Могу пообещать тебе незабываемые ощущения.  
Энтрери стоял, нагнувшись, животом на столе. Было унизительно просто ждать, что сейчас ему всунут член в зад. Он старался расслабиться, чтобы проникновение было не таким болезненным, но дело было не в боли. Руки Марвина поглаживали его во всех местах, куда могли дотянуться. Когда же твердая разгоряченная плоть стала втискиваться между его ягодиц, Артемис дернулся, преисполненный отвращения и внутреннего протеста. Он терпел это как пытку, и когда это, наконец, произошло, оказалось гораздо неприятнее то, что в твоей прямой кишке он двигается, толкается, продвигаясь все глубже, владея тобой как шлюхой. Но еще хуже было понимать, что через несколько мгновений из него вырвется семя, осквернив твое тело, а ты ничего поделать не можешь, только лежать, вжавшись щекой в старый манускрипт, и терпеть, терпеть и молчать.  
Нет, такого Артемис Энтрери спокойно переносить не мог. Мужество и выдержка не помогали ему.  
\- Артемис, не дергайся, я уже в тебе, так что уже ничего не изменишь, – Марвин крепче сжал плече Энтрери.  
\- Я могу не позволить тебе кончить в меня!  
\- Не можешь! – жестко отрезал маг, яростно толкаясь в сопротивляющегося любовника. Чародей оказался просто сверхъестественно силен, убийце никак не удавалось высвободиться из-под него.  
Артемис захрипел.  
\- Тебе настолько приятно? Ну, что молчишь?  
\- Нелегко, знаешь ли, говорить, когда в заднице двигается такой таран, – Энтрери сделал попытку упереться руками в стол и оттолкнуться, но в движении задел чернильницу. Та, описав короткую дугу и изрядно полив бумагу чернилами, со звоном упала на пол.  
\- Не дергайся, Абисс тебя побери!!! – прикрикнул маг, все сильнее впиваясь в плечо Артемиса. Марвин плясал на вершине блаженства. Он был близок к золотой вспышке, и ничто не в силах было его остановить.  
Энтрери вскрикнул от боли в плече. Ногти волшебника так глубоко впивались, будто хотели добраться до кости.  
\- Тебе нравиться? – хрипло спросил Марвин.  
\- Мне больно! И омерзительно!  
\- Замечательно! – выдохнул маг и в следующую секунду с восторженным воплем кончил, уже не контролируя себя, с упоением разрывая Энтрери кишки и терзая его плечо.  
К огромному облегчению Артемиса истязание закончилось. Морщась от боли, он распрямил тело. Осторожно коснулся заднего прохода – на пальцах остались кровь, слизь и то, о чем он старался не думать.  
\- Это худший день в моей жизни, – произнес он.  
\- Этот день пока еще не настал, – многообещающим тоном ответил Марвин.  
Артемис передернул плечами – правое пронзила острая боль. Он посмотрел на плечо и не поверил своим глазам – на нем были пять глубоких ранок от ногтей мага, но не в форме полумесяцев, а треугольных, глубоко уходящих внутрь. Энтрери оглянулся на волшебника, тот разглядывал свою руку. Ногти на ней были обыкновенные, человеческие, только черного цвета, который прямо на глазах светлел. А еще кисть странно поблескивала, но вскоре и блеск потускнел. Маг перевел взгляд на Артемиса. Озабоченность исчезла с его лица, и он улыбнулся, белозубо и остроклыко.

Отмыться от грязи, обесчестившей его – только об этом мечтал Артемис, пробираясь по лабиринту коридоров, пытаясь вспомнить, как выглядит ванная комната. Комнаты мелькали перед ним, залы уносили ввысь свои поддерживаемые колоннами своды, узкие проходы змеились без конца. Как же хотелось забыться, стереть из памяти надругательства над телом и душой!  
Убийца снова оказался в библиотеке. Вернее ему сначала показалось, что это библиотека – шкафы, узкие ячейки, набитые свитками, но помещение оказалось гораздо теснее и слишком уж сумрачным для библиотеки. Энтрери потрогал один из предметов – им оказался не стержень свитка, а запыленное дно сосуда. Предметами в ячейках оказались бутылки – стеклянные, выдолбленные из дерева, глиняные. Из чистого любопытства Артемис, даже не задумываясь о последствиях, отбил верхушку одной из бутылок. Молитвы были услышаны богами, и убийца был благодарен даже за такую мимолетную радость. Сосуд был наполнен не маслом, не водой, ни какой либо другой жидкостью для неизвестных ему магических целей – в бутылке было вино, отличное красное крепкое вино. И Артемис уселся на пол тут же рядом со стеллажом, полным целительной влаги для истерзанных душ. Мысли об омовении были позабыты, и наемник решительно припал губами к горлышку в надежде утопить свою боль.  
Вся жизнь убийцы зависела от быстроты его реакции, от точности движений, от рук, которые должны не дрогнув наносить меткие удары, от глаз, которые должны зорко следить за всем и всегда, поэтому алкоголь Энтрери употреблял крайне редко, разрешая себе лишь эль время от времени.  
\- За конец дня и начало ночи! – провозгласил первый тост бывший наемник.  
Умеренность была отброшена и тренированный против ядов организм постепенно начал сдавать свои позиции, впитывая в себя алкоголь с каждым новым глотком. Сначала появилось легкое воодушевление и подъем сил, но бутылка следовала за бутылкой, и нахлынуло полное пренебрежение к самому себе и окружающему миру, позволив Энтрери на некоторое время позабыть о своем плачевном положении. В пьяном тумане, чего он бы никогда себе не позволил, будь он сейчас за пределами этого дома кошмаров, он прикидывал, какая же по счету бутылка будет столь милостива, что свалит его с ног.  
Он выливал в себя один сосуд за другим, уже совершенно не контролируя себя, позабыв, кто он и где он. С последним проблеском ясного разума он еще задался вопросом – а сможет ли он разделаться с четвертой бутылкой, прежде чем отключиться. Решил проверить. Почти разделался.  
Полупустая бутылка лежала у него на груди, как меч у героически погибшего в бою рыцаря. Знал бы он, каким будет лицо Марвина, когда тот найдет его, валяющимся без чувств в компании опустошенных бутылей, он бы трижды задумался, прежде чем проводить такие эксперименты.  
Горячие потоки алкоголя все еще струились по его венам, когда маг поднял в воздух его тело и швырнул в ванну, полную холодной воды. Барахтаясь и отфыркиваясь, Энтрери вынырнул на поверхность. Воспоминания, мирно покоившиеся на дне реки его памяти, тоже начали всплывать. Но из-за шума в голове Артемис не смог оценить всей серьезности ситуации и ясно написанного на лице колдуна обещания отправить его поочередно во все Девять Кругов Ада.  
Энтрери с трудом выбрался из огромной малахитовой ванны и так и стоял перед разгневанным волшебником. Струйки воды стекали по его обнаженному телу, капли сверкали на коже как драгоценные камни. Этот самоуверенный мужчина ужасно раздражал Марвина и ужасно возбуждал его. Соблазнительно мокрое тело пробуждало в маге зверя. Артемис, пошатываясь, направился было к выходу, но вдогонку ему полетел огненный шар, задев полыхающим боком руку ниже плеча, прожег внушительную дыру в стене и унесся с ревом прочь, круша все на своем пути.  
Зашипев от боли, Энтрери схватился за обожженную конечность и с недоумением уставился на обуглившиеся края дыры рядом с аркой выхода.  
Убийца покачнулся и повернул голову в сторону мага. Почти мгновенно он поменялся в лице и нечеловеческим усилием воли постарался удержать себя на краю провала в бессознательное состояние. Марвин оскалил зубы в жуткой ухмылке, пальцы его рук задвигались в сложном узоре, и по хребту Энтрери пробежал холод, от загривка до копчика – только теперь он понял, какой судьбы избежал. Он понадеялся, что маг промахнулся специально. Или нет?  
Эффект недавней попойки был молниеносно развеян и настоящее властно заявило о себе. Артемис отважился взглянуть в глаза чародею и тут же пожалел об этом – глаза того были средоточием зла, они странно переливались, изменяясь каждую секунду, словно волшебник боролся с самим собой, сдерживая в себе нечто жуткое, сулящее пытки и смерть. Глаза мага становились то пылающими от ярости золотыми озерами, то узкими глубокими щелями, из которых могло вырваться пламя.  
Внезапно со всей четкостью Артемис понял, единственная его надежда – бежать, иначе он не спасется.  
И вновь началось столь увлекающая Марвина игра в погоню, игра, в которой жертва даже не подозревает, что смертельная опасность ждет ее за каждым поворотом.  
Дзирт проводил взглядом пронесшегося мимо него Энтрери и, не задумываясь, развернулся и побежал в противоположную сторону – он знал, что у мага бешеный взрывной нрав, так что было самое время скрыться подальше от его глаз.  
Вдоволь натешившись погоней, Марвин сбил Артемиса с ног ударом огненного бича. Следующие несколько минут убийца бессознательно кричал, чувствуя только, как раскаленные языки сдирают с него кожу.  
\- Не смей напиваться ради того, чтобы позабыть обо мне!!! Я заставлю тебя думать обо мне каждое мгновение твоего жалкого существования! Все твои помыслы будут виться вокруг меня, все твои поступки будут в угоду мне, твоя жизнь будет длиться только ради меня и благодаря мне! Я заставлю тебя быть благодарным за каждый вздох, за каждый взмах ресниц! Ты не можешь вести себя так, как взбредет в твою надменную и глупую голову, сначала ты будешь задаваться вопросом – “чего бы хотел мой повелитель?“ Ты живешь мной, дышишь мной! Ты – часть меня!  
Произнося это, Марвин избивал пленника своим бичом, так что тот, в конце концов, потерял сознание. Маг порыкивал от восторга – веселье только начиналось.  
Когда Энтрери очнулся, он проклял свое земное существование. Истерзанное тело горело огнем и истекало кровью, но дух убийцы сломать было труднее, чем его кости. Упершись на руки, он с трудом, но все же приподнялся и смерил волшебника ненавидящим взглядом.  
\- Я могу остановиться, покорись мне прямо сейчас и я перестану тебя мучить.  
\- Не нужно … мне … твое … милосердие, – прохрипел Энтрери, и тут же его скрутила судорога, но он отказывался признавать эту боль и отвечать на ее приглашение.  
\- Тогда продолжим, – Марвин и не ожидал другого ответа, мрачная улыбка палача, влюбленного в свое ремесло осветила его красивое лицо.  
Артемис не имел представления, сколько длилось истязание. Марвин буквально вгрызался в каждую клеточку истерзанного тела беспомощного раба. Он бил наемника, полосовал бичом, рвал на части и при этом больше не позволял Энтрери полностью  
погрузиться в беспамятство. Все время бывший наемник был в сознании, чувствуя сокрушительную боль. Он молил богов о смерти, о собственной смерти. Кровавая пелена застилала его глаза и разум. Бороться с болью и дальше он уже не мог, пора было ей уступить.  
Распластавшись в алой луже, Энтрери приходил в себя. Он чувствовал себя обнаженным до кости, раскромсанным на части – куски его двигались в крови и смеялись. Он умирал.  
Но нет, снова колдун вмешался, не позволив убийце распоряжаться своей жизнью и смертью. Боль отступала, и Артемис не знал, чего ему хочется – целовать ноги волшебнику за то, что тот вернул его к жизни, или проклинать за то, что не дал ему умереть.  
Марвин вытер щеку тыльной стороной кисти и провел языком по красному следу на коже. Такие забавы пробуждали в нем аппетит. Он покинул зал, покрытый кровью раба и удовлетворенный.  
Выждав некоторое время, Дзирт прокрался к Энтрери. Тот уже пришел в себя, но был очень слаб и подавлен.  
\- Богам уже тошно слушать мои бесконечные призывы. Сколько же это еще будет продолжаться? – с тоской произнес Артемис.  
\- Бесконечно, – ответил дроу. – Он тебя исцелит, замучает почти до смерти, потом снова исцелит. Это может длиться не одну сотню лет.  
Дзирт сел рядом с человеком.  
\- Тебе все еще больно?  
\- Да.  
\- Очень?  
\- Терпеть можно, – хмуро бросил Энтрери.  
\- Просто я знаю способ унять боль…  
\- В Бездну тебя с твоим способом! Лучше бы ты придумал, как нам вырваться!  
\- Ты все еще надеешься? – эльф был искренне удивлен.  
\- Лучше тень надежды, чем свет действительности.  
\- Лучше смирись. Так будет легче.  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что меня наказывают за все грехи моей жизни, – пробормотал Энтрери и со вздохом потер ладонями лицо.  
\- Тогда принимай наказание с наслаждением, – отозвался дроу.  
Артемис возмущенно посмотрел на него и с издевкой заметил:  
\- У вас темных эльфов врожденная склонность к насилию. Но оказывается, вы еще и получаете удовольствие от насилия над вами.  
\- Наверное.  
\- Тебе нравится, когда он причиняет тебе боль?  
\- Мне нравится все, что Марвин делает со мной.  
\- Ты меня не перестаешь удивлять.  
\- Если бы ты знал, через что мне довелось пройти за эти семь с лишним лет, чтобы принять такое положение вещей, ты бы не удивлялся.  
\- Наверное…  
\- Если постараешься, сможешь себе представить, каково это лежать на животе рядом с обнаженным мужчиной, когда теперь в твоей жизни существует и правит только он, и нет никакой надежды, что-либо изменить. Ты знаешь, что полностью принадлежишь ему, полностью, от спинного мозга до кончиков волос. Для тебя реальность – только эта кровать и он, скользящий рукой по твоей спине, все ниже и ниже. И это острое чувство беспомощности, которое сначала ты усилием воли переводишь в равнодушие, иначе ты просто закричишь от негодования и протеста, равнодушие незаметно сменяется удовольствием, в котором ты не в силах признаться даже самому себе. Ты чувствуешь себя таким одиноким, таким уязвимым, а эта рука, которая тебя и поработила, так успокаивающе гладит тебя, обещает тебе нежность и покой. Зачем тогда сопротивляться?  
Не легче ли полюбить хозяина этой руки – твоего хозяина.  
Дзирт замолчал, устремив немигающий взор во время.  
\- Я очень легко могу себе это представить, потому что мне нужно всего лишь это вспомнить. Единственное отличие моей картины в том, что рядом с «хозяином» на другой стороне кровати лежит обнаженный дроу с потухшим взглядом.  
\- Неправда, – запротестовал Дзирт.  
\- Что неправда?  
\- Что взгляд у меня потухший.  
\- Он у тебя и сейчас такой. Твои глаза светятся от счастья только тогда, когда обращены на Марвина. А если еще и он смотрит на тебя – ты весь светишься, окруженный прямо таки ореолом счастья.  
\- Для меня нет ничего более радостного, чем когда взор его направлен на меня.  
\- Даже если он направлен только для того, чтобы точнее нанести удар?  
\- Ему нет нужды смотреть в мою сторону, когда он хочет ударить меня. А его удары я принимаю как ласку.  
\- Дзирт, ты сошел с ума!  
\- Нет, я его люблю. И ты его полюбишь. Любовь побеждает все.  
\- Это меня и пугает, – Артемис помолчал и добавил, – Раньше ты был не таким.  
\- Раньше ты бы не стал со мной разговаривать, а сразу бы напал.  
\- Дзирт! Мы охотники, мы воины! Волки-одиночки. Посмотри, во что ты превратился. Ты был волком, а стал ручным псом, который несет в зубах свой ошейник и виляет хвостом.  
\- Я радуюсь, что сумел стать его ручным псом. Это такое счастье – быть ручным псом в тех руках, которые любишь и которым веришь.  
\- Домашний дроу, – с отвращением процедил Энтрери. – Неужели ты доволен своей рабской судьбой? Я выдел, как ты занимаешься с ним… любовью. Как ты можешь так охотно глотать мужское семя?!  
\- Это лучше, чем глотать собственную кровь.  
Такой веский довод несколько охладил негодование Артемиса.  
\- Но ты ведь испытываешь удовольствие, когда он в тебе, когда он имеет тебя словно шлюху!  
\- Потому что такова наша судьба – стоять на четвереньках, пока он нас имеет в зад, и улыбаться, сплевывая сперму, что изо рта уж льется.  
Потрясенный таким откровением, Энтрери не нашелся, что ответить. Ему неожиданно стало жаль этого свихнувшегося дроу, жаль себя, и он не знал чем помочь ни ему, ни себе.  
Если человеку не нравится то, что ему приходится делать, он должен приложить все усилия, чтобы привыкнуть и найти в этом чем-то стороны, привлекательные для него. Обязательно найти! И получать хоть минимальное удовольствие. Иначе ежедневная ненависть и отчаяние разрушат ум и душу. “Получать удовольствие от пыток и извращенной любви? – ужаснулся Артемис Энтрери. – Тогда я тоже, наверное, сойду с ума и отлично впишусь в эту безумную компанию“.


	10. Chapter 10

_Глава 10_

Дни тянулись медленно, а ночи были просто бесконечны.  
У будущего много имен – для слабого неудача, для труса неизвестность, для храброго шанс. Зная о чудовищном наказании, Артемис все же не оставлял попыток обрести свободу. Он, сам не ведая о том, повторял все ошибки Дзирта. Отчаявшись поразить Марвина своими клинками, он пытался использовать оружие во множестве развешанное, разложенное и разбросанное по дому.  
Ножи и кинжалы, копья и стрелы, различные хитроумные смертельные ловушки – все было испробовано. Марвин с легкостью уклонялся от разящей его руки, словно это была игра. Энтрери бросался на него пока тот спал, и его отбрасывало стеной энергии, он пытался втянуть мага в равноправный поединок, но слишком уж много преимуществ было на стороне волшебника – полная неуязвимость к любому насилию со стороны убийцы, власть над телом и мыслями своего раба, ум, хитрость и опыт, приобретенные за века, а еще, возможность помучить приносила колдуну пятьдесят процентов удовольствия.  
Изящный и красивый, весь словно светящийся изнутри маг унижал Энтрери уже одним своим существованием. И уже не соображая, что он делает, Артемис бросался на врага, занося оружие для очередного бесполезного удара. Если Марвин был в настроении, он принимал эту игру, позволяя наемнику утешиться несколькими удачными выпадами. Но, даже отбросив магическую защиту, Марвин превосходил Артемиса Энтрери в бою, как и Дзирта, даже их вместе взятых.  
Волшебник изматывал его, наносил множество мелких ран, с издевательской ухмылкой заставляя Артемиса усомниться в своем мастерстве, пропитывая его сердце безнадежностью. И это уже были не точные удары хладнокровного убийцы, нагонявшего страх на весь Калимшан и юг Побережья Мечей, а отчаянный бросок человека, загнанного в угол. Клыки поражения уже подбирались к его горлу. Каждый раз боль предсказуемо охватывала тело, его мутило, голова кружилась, кости ломило. Даже костный мозг и тот, казалось, болел после того, как Марвину надоедала забава, которую ему навязывал Артемис и он принимался за свою собственную, по своим правилам. Дживвин куи’эльгхин – игра до смерти, пытки до смерти – вспоминал всякий раз убийца меткое выражение на языке дроу. Боль становилась не просто телесным страданием, это была отрава, проникающая в душу, она открывала дверь в черную Бездну Вечности, каждый раз все шире.  
Было что-то саморазрушительное в стремлении Артемиса освободиться от власти мага. Он убедил себя, что ему нужна свобода или смерть. И он предпринимал новые попытки. Необходимо бороться… или хотя бы пытаться. Убийца до мельчайших подробностей планировал свои побеги, а Марвин только смеялся над его планами. Энтрери научился тщательно взвешивать не только каждое слово и жест, но теперь и каждую свою мысль. Но это ему не помогало.  
На этот раз Артемис доверил свои надежды Черному Пламени, адскому жеребцу, рассчитывая, что это существо с иного уровня сумеет прорвать или хотя бы ослабить преграды, созданные магом. Убийца все еще не мог поверить, что эти преграды окружают не дом, а оплетают его самого. В одних штанах, таких же белых и легких как у эльфа, Энтрери запрыгнул на вызванного им коня и понесся прочь от обители ужаса. Сердце его ликовало – демонический скакун нес его вперед и вперед, прорывая все барьеры. Но стоило Артемису почти поверить в осуществление своей мечты, как на него накатила дурманящая волна, ему стало трудно держаться в седле, липкий пот покрыл тело. На полном скаку он свалился с коня, судорога прошла по внутренностям, скрутила желудок, выдавила весь воздух из легких и отозвалась гулким эхом в голове. Артемис с трудом поднялся с земли, все вертелось в бешеной пляске, черные нити обволакивали мир вокруг него. Раздвигая мрачную завесу руками, он подобрал ониксовую фигурку и обреченно побрел назад. Он чувствовал – Марвин уже ждет его.  
Маг поджидал его со скрещенными на груди руками. Позади него на некотором расстоянии замер дроу.  
\- Неужели тебе еще не надоело бежать от меня? – неожиданно мягко спросил Марвин. – Мне уже надоело. А терпением я никогда не отличался, – зловеще усмехнувшись, добавил волшебник, ничуть не обнадежив Артемиса. – Я удержу тебя от безрассудных выходок.  
Чародей вытянул руки перед собой, между ладонями блеснула золотистая вспышка, которая стала разгораться все ярче, растягиваясь и принимая очертания тонкой проволоки. Золотая нить начала изгибаться и ветвиться прямо в воздухе, разрастаясь в сеть с причудливым узором. Расширяющимися от жути глазами, Энтрери смотрел на эту сияющую огнем сетку, как она растягивалась в стороны, а потом начала медленно наплывать на него. Понимание того, что сейчас произойдет, парализовало Артемиса. Им овладело чувство безразличия, похожее на паралич всех пяти физических чувств.  
Тем временем огненная сеть приблизилась и набросилась на замершего убийцу. Энтрери весь сжался, крепко зажмурился и заорал от страха и боли. Пламенеющие нити прилипли к его телу, окутали со всех сторон и стали вгрызаться в плоть. Штаны на нем задымились, потом вспыхнули и опали на пол тлеющими лоскутками.  
Мужчина упал на колени, тело жгло невыносимо, жидкий огонь растекался под кожей. Артемис корчился, пытаясь содрать ее с себя, но сеть только глубже прожигала кожу, стараясь добраться до мяса. И убийца только напрасно изранил себе пальцы и обуглил ногти. Дзирт не выдержал первым. Он кинулся к Марвину и сжал его руку.  
\- Прошу тебя, прекрати, он достаточно наказан, он и так уже смертельно боится тебя!  
Отстранив от себя темного эльфа, маг произнес, явно наслаждаясь происходящим:  
\- Он должен мне больше чем страх. Он должен мне, по крайней мере, ужас.  
В воздухе стоял запах паленых волос и горелой плоти. Энтрери заставил себя перестать кричать, когда волшебник навис над ним и только стонал сквозь зубы.  
\- А еще ты должен быть мне благодарен за то, что я пощадил твое лицо и промежность.  
Убийца что-то невнятно прохрипел и рухнул у ног Марвина. Его единственной мыслью было повиноваться, делать все, что маг от него потребует, только бы прекратилась эта пытка. Это была правильная мысль.  
Наконец, Марвин смилостивился. Взмах руки и раскаленная сетка была вырвана из тела несчастного, даровав ему напоследок долгожданное беспамятство.  
Переливаясь золотом, проволока зависла в пространстве, а потом, повинуясь движению колдуна, опустилась на деревянный стол, прожигая древесину, замерла и остыла плетеным узором, поблескивая навсегда впаянными золотыми прожилками на столешнице.  
Сознание вернулось к Артемису только спустя несколько часов. Упрямец! Он так и лежал на полу, покрытый сетью ран, с запекшейся кровью и нестерпимой болью. На этот раз Марвин не излечил его, предоставив ему выбор – терзаться ожогами или преклонить колени. В памяти Энтрери всплыла сцена из детства, когда человек, которого он считал своим отцом, избил его доской, разодрав всю спину острыми занозами. Порезы воспалились, и мальчик еще долго мучился бессонными ночами. Теперь все это казалось Артемису легкой щекоткой. Он и шагу не мог ступить, чтобы не скривиться. Стиснув зубы, он забился в самый прохладный уголок, какой только смог найти и, скорчившись, молча страдал. А Дзирт не смел рассказать ему о целительной силе мраморного алтаря.  
Ночь в постели показалась убийце бредом агонии. Огонь лихорадки пожирал его тело. В полусне он принимался ворочаться, но это только усугубляло страдания. На рассвете Энтрери вырвался из мучительного забытья. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Марвина нет рядом, а на коленях рядом с кроватью стоит Дзирт, полный сочувствия и тревоги. Артемис пошевелился и не удержался от стона. Простыни были мокрыми от крови и пота. Внутренности, казалось, слиплись в горячий узел. Раны все еще кровоточили, а покрывала царапали плоть острой коркой засохшей крови. Он был очень слаб, беспомощен и тщетно старался отрешиться от тела.  
\- Это тебе не поможет, – тихо сказал Дзирт. – Пойдем со мной.  
С большим трудом он уговорил Энтрери подняться и доплестись до ванной. Прохладная вода уменьшала жар, но не лечила раны. Как только Артемису полегчало, он отстранил руку помощи дроу. Он не привык зависеть от кого бы то ни было, поскольку считал это признаком слабости. Но эльф проявил чудеса настойчивости и терпения, ему даже удалось заставить Энтрери немного поесть. И все-таки физические и душевные силы убийцы таяли на глазах. Он пытался усмотреть в этой ситуации хоть сколько-нибудь яркие оттенки серого, но отовсюду натыкался на беспощадную черную действительность. Наемник понял, что долго не выдержит этой пытки, жар в теле усиливался, будто его засунули в кузничный мех дворфа.  
К концу дня он сломался окончательно. Воля иссякла. Он подвел итог – жизнь закончена. Все, конец. Он сдался. Как быстро, как быстро… Словно давно ожидая этих мыслей, ноги сами понесли его к Марвину.  
\- Господин!.. – произнес тоскливый хриплый голос позади волшебника. Марвин стоял над раскрытым гримуаром, стол перед ним был заставлен стеклянными сосудами с разноцветным жидкостями и порошками. Еще пару секунд маг забавлялся тем, что не оглядывался, потом повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на несчастного пленника. Колдун наперед знал все, что тот скажет, и наслаждался игрой.  
\- Я прошу тебя, избавь меня от этой боли, – проговорил Артемис, едва держась на ногах.  
Марвин не двигался и молчал, заставляя Энтрери волноваться и страдать вдвойне.  
\- Стань на колени и повтори свою просьбу, – сказал он, наконец.  
С видимым облегчением Артемис опустился на пол. Никогда он еще не просил ни о чем стоя на коленях, но он согнул ноги и, уперев взгляд в сандалии Марвина, повторил свои слова.  
\- Что ты готов ради этого сделать? – спросил волшебник.  
\- Все… мой повелитель, – эта фраза далась Артемису Энтрери с огромным усилием.  
\- Я хочу твой поцелуй.  
Артемис изумленно вскинул голову. Он не ожидал так легко отделаться.  
\- Настоящий поцелуй, долгий и страстный.  
\- Конечно, мой господин, – Артемис вновь склонил голову.  
\- Поднимись. Я исцелю тебя, а потом твой черед. Но помни – если ты не оправдаешь моих надежд, я верну в твое тело боль вдвое сильнее.  
\- Я не разочарую тебя, – отважился произнести Энтрери.  
\- Если и разочаруешь, то только один раз, – пообещал Марвин.  
Энтрери выпрямился перед волшебником. Марвин нараспев начал произносить слова заклинания. На Артемиса повеяло холодным влажным ветерком, как будто он стоял на набережной родного Калимпорта. Легкий бриз закружил вокруг него, продувая тело насквозь, распрямляя поникшие плечи и наполняя ликованием душу. Ветер сдувал с Энтрери кровь и боль, и неожиданно даже для самого себя убийца почувствовал такое облегчение, что преисполнился нежной благодарностью к магу.  
Вот и все. Волшебный ветер стер все рубцы с его тела. Артемис сделал шаг навстречу колдуну – настал его черед выполнять обещание. Марвин раскрыл ему навстречу свои богоподобные объятия и бывший наемник приник к его телу толкаемый не злой силой принуждения, а охваченный блаженным чувством признательности. Действительно, в этот момент он любил мага, любил его губы и хотел, чтобы тот любил его. Казалось, Энтрери еще никого прежде не целовал в более чувственном порыве. Когда же их губы расстались, еще несколько мгновений оба мужчины смаковали сладкий привкус. Прошла еще вечность, длящаяся секунду, и на лице Марвина заиграла довольная лукавая улыбка. Энтрери в растерянности скользнул языком по губам. Неужели он только что целовал мужчину, да еще с такой страстью. Он бросил беспомощный взгляд на чародея. Тот, все так же довольно улыбаясь, подмигнул ему и кивнул головой в сторону арки.  
\- Ступай. Займись чем-нибудь интересным, – и волшебник опять погрузился в изучение фолианта.  
Артемис попятился и чуть ли не бегом бросился из комнаты. Двигаться было так легко, дышать было так легко. Оказывается, так просто было заработать расположение мага. Вдруг Энтрери остановился как вкопанный – и так же легко было переступить через себя и поддаться его обаянию. Убийца не знал, что ему стоило делать, проклинать себя за малодушие или поздравлять с победой над самим собой.  
Неспешной походкой он вышел на крыльцо. На ступенях уже устроился Дзирт и любовался закатом. Энтрери сел рядом.  
\- Значит, нет никакой надежды? – спросил он, тоже устремив взор на исчезающее в буйстве красок светило.  
\- Никакой, если ты борешься против него, – не поворачивая головы, ответил дроу.  
Благодаря ментальной связи с Марвином, а через него и с Энтрери, он как-то чувствовал – с человеком уже все в порядке. По крайней мере, физически, остальное вопрос времени и силы воли.  
\- Как раз перед тем, как Марвин… как я очутился здесь, я узнал о смерти матери, – отрешенно признался Энтрери. – А потом я убил своего отца.  
Дзирт даже не пошевелился в ответ на его слова.  
\- Выходит, у тебя больше никого нет. Никого кроме Марвина и меня.  
Простота выводов поразила Энтрери.  
\- Есть Джарлакс, – неуверенно сказал он.  
\- Теперь нет. Ты здесь – в том мире тебя больше не существует. Того мира для тебя уже не существует, – темный эльф произнес эти слова с такой горечью, что Артемис внимательно посмотрел на него.  
Пауза тянулась так долго, что убийца решил было, что дроу ничего больше не добавит. Но Дзирт просто ждал. Он ждал, когда красный диск солнца полностью скроется за горизонтом, унося с собой всю тяжесть его воспоминаний. Если раньше он любовался рассветами, то теперь предпочитал закаты.  
\- Он лишил меня жены, – наконец вымолвил он. Уловив непонимающий взгляд Артемиса, эльф прибавил, – Кэтти-бри. Мы с ней были женаты.  
Неверно истолковав признание дроу, Энтрери вздохнул.  
\- Значит, и у тебя больше никого нет.  
Дзирт повернулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел своими сиреневыми печальными глазами.  
\- Кэтти-бри приходит сюда иногда. Марвин позволил ей.  
Энтрери чуть не подпрыгнул, шокированный такой утонченной пыткой.  
\- И ты еще говоришь, что…  
\- Да, я люблю его. Сильнее чем Кэтти-бри, сильнее, чем саму жизнь.  
Они опять надолго замолчали. Артемис повел озябшими плечами.  
\- А я еще удивился, что ты никак не отреагировал, когда я сказал, что убил отца.  
\- Кому ты это говоришь? – отозвался дроу. – Моего отца убила моя мать, а я убил собственную сестру и брата.  
\- Чудная семейка, – пробормотал Энтрери.  
\- Мы с тобой стоим друг друга. – В наступившей темноте Дзирт перешел на тепловое зрение. – Мы узники. Навеки заключенные. Мы символы нетления. Существа из ниоткуда в никуда. Забытое прошлое, неизвестное будущее. Мы не принадлежим даже самим себе. Стоим на зыбучих песках Вечности.  
Артемис тоже перешел на инфразрение и посмотрел на изящную фигуру дроу, сгорбившуюся на ступеньках. Нельзя было понять, то ли эльф сожалеет об утрате, то ли доволен сложившейся судьбой, а то и вовсе равнодушен. Его излучающее тепло лицо ничего не выражало.  
Энтрери тронул его за плечо. Дзирт моргнул и повернулся к наемнику. Оба думали практически об одном и том же – какая пропасть их разделяет и как много связывает их вместе.  
“Пора спать“, – подумал Дзирт.  
\- Да, пойдем, – согласился Артемис, поднимаясь одновременно с темным эльфом.  
На мгновение они застыли, осознавая, что первая фраза не была произнесена вслух.  
“Мы связанны между собой так же, как с Марвином?“ – осторожно направил свою мысль Артемис, не очень рассчитывая на успех.  
“Получается да, – откликнулся дроу. – Забавно“.  
\- Ужасно, – вслух сказал Энтрери, и они вдвоем пошли к спальне.  
Маг все еще работал над древним заклинанием. Только несколько часов спустя он вошел в спальню и улыбнулся, увидев темного эльфа и человека мирно спящих рядом. Улыбка стала еще шире, а глаза сузились и коварно блеснули золотом.


	11. Chapter 11

_Глава 11_

“У меня на животе лежит рука мужчины, – отстраненно думал Артемис, – и мне хочется, чтобы она начала двигаться. Вниз. И никогда не останавливалась“.  
А все началось с того самого утра, когда Энтрери проснулся от легкого колебания кровати. Он открыл глаза, и сон мигом слетел с него. Рядом на постели Марвин и Дзирт занимались любовью, совершенно бесшумно, плавно изгибаясь, скользя телами, как змеи. Артемис боялся дохнуть, дабы не развеять эту гармонию. Язык Марвина скользил с шеи дроу на плечо, пока руки эльфа оплетали спину мага. Они ухитрялись касаться друг друга в самых чувствительных местах, не прекращая при этом движения, сплетаясь и расплетаясь, и не будь их кожа разного цвета, Артемис бы решил, что это одно существо, исполняющее неизвестный тайный танец.  
Энтрери наблюдал за ними, притаившись за складками небрежно скомканных покрывал. Он не верил своим глазам – это не могли быть просто двое самцов, ведущих себя грязно и противоестественно. Нет, это были два высших создания, затеявших свою игру, полную скрытого божественного смысла, недоступного ему, обыкновенному смертному. Каждым своим касанием они делились друг с другом информацией, каждое движение символизировало некое послание.   
Волоски на коже Артемиса встали дыбом. Он завидовал этим двум существам, желал принять участие в их игре и не смел признаться себе в этом, страстно хотел разгадать таинственный язык их прикосновений и не смел нарушить их единение ни малейшим движением.  
И вот, будто отзываясь на его бесстыдные мысли, Марвин неспешно изогнул шею и бросил один единственный взгляд на человека, заставляя его тело изогнуться в сладком предвкушении. Легко выскользнув из объятий дроу, маг навис над Энтрери. Ноздри убийцы затрепетали от такой порочной близости. Разум твердил – держись подальше от искушения, а тело нашептывало – ближе, ближе…  
“Не сопротивляйся, не отторгай меня, – зазвучали слова в голове несчастного, – отдайся моим прикосновениям, почувствуй их не только кожей, почувствуй всем телом, впитай в свою душу“.  
“Она уже не моя, она твоя“, – пронеслось в сознании Энтрери. Он слабо дернулся, когда ладонь волшебника накрыла его гениталии, но сразу же расслабился, погружаясь в безмолвную негу. Марвин словно змей обвивался кольцами вокруг тела наемного убийцы. Артемис возбуждался все больше и больше, он закусил губу, чтобы откровенно не застонать и не нарушить магической тишины. Он извивался, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям колдуна, и в исступлении принимал его ласки. Пальцы Марвина творили что-то невообразимое с его членом. Энтрери с трудом сдерживался от крика восторга, он понял, что тот, кто держит его член в своей руке, всесилен не потому, что может причинить боль, а потому, что может доставить неописуемое наслаждение.  
Дзирт неподвижно сидел на кровати рядом с движущейся парой. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, и головка его члена упиралась в плоский живот. Дроу ментально коснулся ощущений любовников и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Он испытывал восторг Энтрери и страсть Марвина одновременно.  
“Сейчас он ласкает пальцами твою флейту. Но по-настоящему ты познаешь блаженство, когда он начнет на ней играть“, – голос дроу прорвался в разум Артемиса. Как будто подтверждая слова темного эльфа, чародей приблизил лицо к паху Энтрери и обхватил губами его член. Наверное никогда в жизни наемник не испытывал большего упоения, взрыва чувств и эмоций чем сейчас.  
Трое участников любовной игры словно погрузились в транс, выгибая тела на ветру страсти. Марвин продолжал змеиными движениями скользить по коже Артемиса. Его блестящая чешуя отбрасывала золотые блики на напряженное тело дроу. Член эльфа пульсирует, рот приоткрыт. Тишину разорвал тройной протяжный крик. Пряный мускусный запах мужского семени заполнил комнату.  
Дрожь, пробежавшая по телу, постепенно исчезла, растворяясь в простынях.  
Артемис тяжело дышал, кожа блестела от пота. То, что он пережил, было потрясающе. Это было чудовищно! О боги, он ведь не хотел этого!  
\- Ты хотел этого, поверь мне, – услыхал он обжигающе-ледяной, бархатно-мягкий, искушающий и полный коварства голос Марвина.  
\- Ты сделал это специально, – сдавленно произнес Энтрери. – Ты возбудил меня с помощью своей нечестивой магии!  
\- Разве это было не восхитительно? – томно спросил Дзирт, раскинувшийся на спине.  
\- Это был не я, не я, не я… – только и мог повторять Артемис.  
\- Но кончил ведь все равно ты, – небрежно бросил волшебник. – Я все еще чувствую вкус твоей спермы во рту.  
С колотящимся сердцем Энтрери вскочил и опрометью бросился вон из комнаты. Мысли и чувства его метались, как стайка напуганных тенью пташек. Он или не он? Хотел или не хотел?  
\- Он еще не привык, – вздохнул Дзирт, перекатываясь на живот поближе к Марвину.  
\- Пусть привыкает быстрее. Мое терпение не безгранично.  
Дроу лежал на животе рядом с магом и знал, что Марвин может овладеть им в любую секунду, может убить его в любой момент, может сделать с ним ВСЕ, что только придет ему в голову. Он знал это и поэтому был спокоен.  
\- Он боится, – сказал Дзирт.  
Волшебник провел ладонью по спине темного эльфа, заставляя того выгнуться.  
\- А ты нет?  
\- Нет, мой господин, я готов.  
\- К чему?  
\- Ко всему.

Энтрери сидел на полукружных ступенях крыльца, задумчиво взирая на пространство перед собой. Он глядел на принадлежащие Марвину земли так, как если бы смотрел на самого себя – со смешанным чувством симпатии и отвращения, граничащего с ненавистью. Душу убийцы терзали демоны противоречий. Он чувствовал, что постепенно помимо (или все же нет) своей воли он привязывается к волшебнику. Пока еще это чувство было сложно обозначить каким-либо иным словом, но оно существовало. Ибо как может не нравится этот богоподобный человек, создатель столь прекрасной долины и заколдованного дома, владеющий несметными богатствами, наделенный изящным вкусом и тонким чувством юмора, повелевающий стихиями и самим временем. “Повелевающий мной“, – одними губами произнес Артемис. Это ужасало и одновременно оставляло какую-то сладкую ноющую боль за грудиной.  
Неужели он покорился, неужели сломался. Артемис злился на себя, ненавидел себя за это во сто крат сильнее, чем он ненавидел Марвина. И в который раз он давал себе клятву устоять перед мучениями и искушениями, которые во множестве насылал на него волшебник. Энтрери был потрясен могуществом этого человека и вместе с тем очарован им. Томимый одиночеством, Артемис ходил по дому в поисках Дзирта. Еще совсем недавно наемник проводил дни напролет в библиотеке, открывая одну книгу за другой в погоне за призрачной надеждой – найти какое-нибудь заклинание, какой-нибудь способ избавится от Марвина, убить, лишить могущества, власти над ним, хоть как-то выбраться из этой западни, любой вариант. Наткнувшись на один увесистый том на понятном ему языке, Энтрери несколько воспрянул духом. В гримуаре шла речь о том, как вызвать демонов. От перелистывания страниц с изображениями Планов Зла – Демонических Планов Бытия, обитателей Бездны Абисса, Девяти Кругов Ада и Кровавой расщелины, рисунками тайных символов, защитных кругов и текстами оскверняющих рот заклятий, волосы на затылке Энтрери становились дыбом. Но отчаявшаяся душа готова на все. Он был готов пообещать и дать любому демону все, что тот пожелает, только бы вырваться  
отсюда. А что мог предложить Энтрери демону кроме себя самого в сложившейся ситуации? Это могло обернуться еще худшим рабством и муками. Склонившись над столом, убийца, не отрываясь, вчитывался в тайную мудрость. Ведь подсказка должна быть где-то здесь, выход есть всегда – нужно только найти ключ.  
Сильная рука с длинными заостренными ногтями на тонких пальцах легла Артемису на плече. Энтрери чуть было не подпрыгнул – как же Марвин любит подкрадываться.  
\- Многие чародеи, полагая, что могущество и власть есть истинным счастьем, стремятся найти короткий путь, минуя годы напряженной учебы и труда. Если им в руки попадает какой-нибудь манускрипт с неизвестным заклинанием или магический артефакт, мощь которого им не дано постичь, они все равно пытаются воспользоваться им и в результате выпускают на волю силу, обуздать которую не в состоянии. Тогда они гибнут, – придавая веса своим словам, Марвин сжал плечо Энтрери, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, боль отозвалась воспоминанием. – Что ты смыслишь в магии, человек?! С чего ты взял, что завеса сокровенных тайн приоткроется, исчадия других уровней станут служить тебе, и ты сможешь тягаться со мной?!  
С каждым словом колдуна в сердце Артемиса вяли те жалкие ростки уверенности, которые он так бережно растил из семян надежды.  
\- Ты ничто против меня. Да, ты лучший из людского племени, но теперь я распоряжаюсь твоей судьбой.  
Глубоко уязвленный, Энтрери процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Хорошо, когда для разнообразия тобой распоряжается кто-нибудь другой. Даже если у него мания величия.  
Оглушительный удар обрушился сзади на убийцу. Не успев еще понять, что произошло, он уже распластался на полу. Рядом валялся перевернутый стул. С приглушенным стоном Артемис закрыл глаза, но не смог закрыть уши.  
\- Подойди ко мне, – велел Марвин. В голосе его была жалость с оттенком уважения.  
Энтрери дернулся, будто его снова ударили. Он даже не попытался противостоять повелительному тону, ноги сами понесли его к волшебнику. Он остановился перед Марвином, склонив голову в чрезмерном почтении и страхе, который научился испытывать к всемогущему колдуну.  
\- Ты все время сопротивляешься. Все пытаешься доказать, что ты чего-то стоишь. Что ты воин. Что ты сильный. Кому ты это доказываешь? Мне? Я и так это знаю, иначе не выбрал бы тебя. Тогда почему ты хочешь удержать себя под контролем? Это бессмысленно. В моих владениях ничто не истинно. Все дозволенно. Ты не умеешь по-настоящему расслабиться и радоваться жизни. Отдайся мне и ты поймешь, что значит жить.  
\- Марвин, я не могу, – чуть слышно произнес Артемис.  
\- Можешь, но не хочешь!  
\- В этом все и дело. Я не хочу тебя! – ожидая, что за такую откровенность на него падет еще один удар, Энтрери растерялся, когда маг зашелся в хохоте. Смех волшебника звенел в воздухе, повергая Артемиса в еще большее замешательство.  
\- Ты… не хочешь _меня_??? Не смеши. Ты даже от себя не в силах скрыть свое влечение. Чтобы распахнуться навстречу мне тебя что-то удерживает. Страх поражения? Гордость? Боязнь проявить чувства? В таком унынии победы тебе не добиться.  
\- Верить в успех – уже победа, – бесцветным голосом сказал убийца.  
\- Куда ты смотришь все время? – вмиг посерьезнел маг.  
\- В сторону, чтобы не закричать.  
\- Боишься меня, но все равно не покоряешься. И страдаешь от собственного бессилия. Но ты и страдать по-настоящему не умеешь, – убийственно ласковый голос прокрадывался Артемису в уши, заполнял мозг. – Отдайся мне, я научу тебя сладости отчаяния, покажу всю беспросветную прелесть страдания.  
Голос чародея становился все громче, Артемиса затягивало в вихрь, энергия огромной  
мощи наполняла библиотеку.  
\- Я покажу тебе царство страха и мучения, божественную суть пытки и слез раскаяния, экстаз боли! Ты услышишь грохот рухнувшего храма надежды! Огонь охватит тебя во льдах и останется лишь горсть смерзшегося пепла! И тогда ты поймешь, что жизнь – это колеблющееся пламя, возникающее из тьмы и гаснущее в ней!..  
Убийца стискивал челюсти с такой силой, что даже кричать не мог. Перед глазами кружили яркие вспышки, волнами накатывала дурнота, он падал в прожорливые глубины Хаоса.  
Вокруг песок, желтый жаркий песок раскаленной пустыни. Бледно-голубое, словно выцветшее от солнца, небо. Солнца, что занимает четверть небосвода. Кипящий воздух, расплавленным свинцом вливающийся в легкие. Кожа через несколько минут начинает краснеть, скоро появятся пузыри от солнечных ожогов. Рот полон липкой пены. Тело сжимается, ссыхается, теряя последние капли влаги. И везде под клубящимся маревом один только песок.   
Напрасно Артемис искал глазами хоть что-нибудь еще, живое или мертвое – вокруг лишь песчаные желтоватые волны, небо и солнце. Ощущение такой непроглядной безнадежности охватило его, что несгибаемый убийца готов был пасть на колени, обливаясь слезами. Но слезы острыми кристаллами застыли под веками, царапая глаза. Он навсегда здесь. Марвин забросил его в это проклятое место _навсегда_. Артемис медленно оглянулся, ожидая увидеть Безумие за своим плечом. От истощения и отчаяния подкашивались ноги, а когда Энтрери упал, он не почувствовал встречного удара горячего песка. Он провалился в ничто. Тьма окутала его со всех сторон. Ни верха, ни низа. Безмолвное зависание посреди Пустоты. Или может на ее краю, если у Пустоты есть край. Через несколько минут-дней-лет Артемис с тоской вспоминал расплавленное солнце пустыни. Он попробовал пошевелиться и не смог точно решить, удалось это ему или нет. Тело его не слушалось, глаза застыли в черных впадинах. Парализованный ужасом неизвестности, беззащитный перед могущественным кошмаром человек уже уходил за грань здравого смысла, убежденный в своем полном отсутствии в этом мире Ничего.  
А потом в этом Ничто появился голос. Спокойный властный голос Марвина, будто прохладный ветер дыхания бога, будто густой туман, стекающий с тропинок времени, будто луч света, пробуждающий шепот жизни, почти забытой идеи самой возможности существования, и новая Вселенная открылась Артемису – Вселенная Непоправимого.  
\- Я могу оставить тебя на бесчисленные годы в кромешной тьме, и ты будешь готов на любые безумства ради одной искры света. Могу перенести тебя в Последнюю Пустыню, где ты будешь томиться веками от жажды, пот будет стекать с твоего тела, смешиваясь с кровью из лопнувших пузырей, а ты будешь растрескавшимися губами шептать молитвы о глотке воды, о клочке тени. Могу забросить тебя в Ледяную Белизну, где тепло очага покажется небывалой роскошью, а цветные краски утраченной иллюзией. Или отправить тебя на обломке корабля в бушующие волны Моря Вечного Шторма, где каждый вдох – драгоценен, где смутные очертания суши – предел мечтаний, зеленая ветка дерева – недостижимая греза. Могу оставить тебя здесь между Планами Бытия, между жизнью и смертью, в вечном ожидании. Никто из смертных пытавшихся познать невообразимую и равнодушно-безжалостную силу этих мест не выжил, чтобы поведать о них.   
Артемис, растворенный в пустоте, с мыслям и чувствами, вывернутыми наизнанку, внимал голосу своего бога, голосу, что дарил тень надежды.  
\- Переборешь ли ты сам себя или же выберешь мучительное существование в безумных мирах вечных миражей? Что ты выбираешь, человек?  
Мысль Артемиса Энтрери криком пронеслась в пустоте.  
\- Я выбираю тебя! Мой господин, мой повелитель, я твой! Не оставляй меня здесь, молю, забери меня!  
Застывшая тишина выдавливала жизнь из тела.  
\- Хорошо, – наконец раздался голос мага. – Но сперва тебе доведется пройти путь до конца, победить себя прошлого и обрести себя нового.  
Ощущение падения, бесконечного падения в неизвестное.  
Это место Марвин называл Храмом Забытых Богов. Величественное гигантское здание-город, не имеющее ни начала, ни конца, с бесчисленными этажами, аркадами и залами, жрецами и слугами, воинами и жертвами, переплетение красоты и кошмара. Здесь продолжалось служение богам, которых разумные расы позабыли или отвергли. Чуждая остальному миру вселенная.  
Артемис распахнул глаза. Он не успел заметить границу перехода из состояния «ничто» в окружение знакомых форм. Хотя знакомые формы – слишком уж общее название для того, что он увидал. Оказалось, что он стоит, прижавшись спиной к стене в большой квадратной комнате. Что-то нереальное было во всем, что его окружало. Но отличия были такими ускользающими, что Артемису никак не удавалось их понять. Стены пол и потолок были выложены мрамором цвета запекшейся крови с золотыми прожилками, сплетающимися то в призрачные очертания людей и животных, то в некие загадочные символы. На равном расстоянии от стен и от центра комната, образуя ровный квадрат, возвышались толстые гладкие колонны из желтоватого камня. Высотой они доходили Энтрери до бедер. Некоторые из них соединялись между собой массивными золотыми цепями, будто огораживая внутри себя некое пространство, в которое нельзя войти, то ли из которого нельзя выйти. Но особое внимание убийцы привлекли существа сидящие верхом на нескольких из этих колонн. Существа были повернуты лицом внутрь квадрата и выглядели как человекообразные создания, слепленные из глины. Они сидели неподвижно, подтянув короткие конечности к грузному телу, с закрытыми глазами на маскоподобных грубых лицах, голые и лысые. Больше всего они напоминали распухших младенцев, скрючившихся в утробе матери.  
Наемный убийца с неприязнью передернул плечами. Осмотрев себя, он с удовлетворением обнаружил, что одет в свою обычную одежду – кожаные штаны, шелковую рубашку, мягкие высокие сапоги. Вот только оружия не хватало. Все еще не двигаясь с места, он присмотрелся – так и есть, на одной из колонн плашмя лежал меч. Каким-то особым чутьем Энтрери понимал, что будить этих существ вовсе не стоит, но меч находился в непосредственной близости от них. Убийца неслышно стал подкрадываться к окруженному каменными столбами квадрату. Меч был большой, с прямым обоюдоострым клинком и, как оказалось, довольно тяжелый.  
Стоило Артемису только поднять оружие с места, как ближайшая тварь тут же открыла глаза, пустые и прозрачные, будто стеклянные шарики между веками без ресниц. Очень медленно существо стало шевелиться, двигая своими раздутыми конечностями. Оно не проявляло ни интереса, ни враждебности – просто оно заметило того, кого здесь не должно быть и теперь двигалось к нему, перетекая отвратительным телом.  
Энтрери не стал дожидаться, что же предпримет эта тварь, и решил скрыться, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимания остальных существ.  
Покинув комнату, он пробежал по узкому темному коридору и очутился на площадке, от которой спускались вниз ступени. Лестница была такой широкой и колоссальной, что, казалось, целое поколение великанов трудилось, вытесывая ее, а второе поколение всю свою жизнь ткало огромный красный ковер, покрывающий ступени.  
Другого пути не было, и наемник ступил на лестницу. Гигантской дугой выгибалась она, спуская свой хребет на этаж под ней. Отовсюду стены были покрыты цветными росписями и мозаиками, изображающие жуткие битвы и редкие годы мира, величественную красоту древних городов, их плачевный упадок и разрушение, решительных мудрых владык, грозных воинов, обнаженных юношей и девушек, животных, порой неизвестных ему, небесные светила и корабли, стремящиеся к ним под полными парусами. Чуть ли не открыв рот, Энтрери рассматривал все вокруг, несметное богатство Марвина было жалким подражанием здешней ослепляющей роскоши, и дворец мага годился этому городу-храму разве что в качестве домика для прислуги.  
Убийца сошел с последней ступени, в обе стороны тянулся длинный мрачный туннель, своды которого поддерживали колонны из полированного серого гранита. В растерянности Артемис остановился, куда идти, что делать, спасаться ли бегством от преследующего его стража или вступить в схватку? Не лучше ли не привлекая внимания осмотреться и поискать выход? Опять выход?! Марвин забросил его сюда точно не для поисков выхода. Кровожадный насмешник! Что же я должен совершить на сей раз, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие???  
До слуха наемника донеслись далекие звуки музыки. Он крепче сжал рукоять меча и отступил в тень. Что бы там ни было, оно явно приближалось, и Артемис чувствовал, что скоро найдет ответ на свой вопрос. Музыка звучала все ближе, яростный бой барабанов, тоскливая мелодия волынок и рожков, цитры и лютни сплетали свой плач в единый хор. Во мраке коридора вдалеке замерцал свет факелов. Вскоре он превратился в широкую огненную реку, заполнившую весь туннель. Процессия приближалась и Энтрери начал различать фигуры. Много противных и жутких созданий видел он в своей жизни, но от явившегося ему зрелища сердце пропустило один удар, и кровь на мгновение застыла у него в венах. Безумные гибриды людей и кошмарных тварей, остроухих эльфов и демонов Девяти Кругов, животноподобные отродья Бездны, нагие женщины с головами птиц, мужчины с щупальцами вместо рук и раздвоенными хвостами, смешение и слияние всего, что только существует во всех Вселенных. Одетые в туники или выставляющие свои тела напоказ, большая часть которых к счастью скрадывалась полумраком, твари несли на своих лицах и мордах отпечаток причастности к великому таинству, восторг которого не дано разделить никому из смертных. Кто эти обезображенные души, нагруженные корзинами с плодами, клетками с обреченными на смерть животными, и ведущие себе подобных на цепях? Какому богу несут они свои дары, для кого танцуют в кроваво-черных одеждах они свой танец под рыдания музыки, кому идут отдавать свои жизни безропотные жертвы?  
В отвращении и ужасе Энтрери спрятался за колонну и из тени наблюдал за помешанными жрецами, что служат своему безымянному забытому богу.  
Процессия шла мимо, вой инструментов удалялся, заползая все дальше в чрево туннеля. Артемис не стал сдерживать вздоха облегчения. Осторожно выглянув, он обмер от страха, примитивный животный ужас наполнил его. Оно поджидало его прямо за колонной и стоило Энтрери высунуться, как оно тут же появлялось напротив, скаля в омерзительной ухмылке длинные острые зубы. Рубашка Артемиса взмокла от пота. Почему он испытывает такой сковывающий трепет перед этим существом? Выставив перед собой меч, убийца начал пятится. Существо, не спеша, играючи, скользнуло из-за укрытия и стало перед ним. Человекообразная тварь была ростом с Артемиса, даже сходной комплекции, тело было обтянуто багрово-красной шершавой кожей и выглядело как обгоревшее мясо, местами даже обуглившееся. Хищное и безобразное лицо вытянулось в сторону Энтрери – приплюснутый нос, узкие губы, бесформенные уши и настолько темные глаза, что радужка и зрачок почти сливались в один черный круг. Энтрери сделал выпад мечом. Монстр не то зашипел, не то засмеялся, открывая клыкастую пасть. Ответным движением он протянул руку и из пальцев вытянулись длинные костистые когти. Тварь ничуть не боялась Артемиса, но и нападать не спешила. Тогда Энтрери стал атаковать, он наседал на монстра, нанося один удар за другим, используя обманные движения, рубил и колол. Но все его усилия не давали результатов – чудовище с поистине завидной ловкостью избегало всех ударов, не нанося, впрочем, ответных. Оно во все глаза смотрело на наемника и кровожадно ухмылялось, словно ему было известно что-то такое, о чем Артемис и не догадывался. Убийца предпринял новую серию атак – все так же безрезультатно. Существо будто наперед знало, куда хочет ударить Артемис, будто им двигали те же мысли, движения их тел зеркально отражались. И тут до Энтрери дошло. Это и был ответ на его вопрос. Ему предстояло сражение с самим собой. Вернее со своей черной и злобной сущностью, которая сковала и подчинила его себе много лет назад, превратила в хладнокровный механизм для убийства.  
Марвин наблюдал за Артемисом через магическое окно. Когда он заметил выражение понимания на лице наемного убийцы, он довольно хмыкнул. Ну, наконец-то. Человек, враждующий с самим собой, беглец, который прячется в скорлупе холодной ненависти, воин, утомленный до изнеможения битвами с незримым демоном и не ведающий, что тот живет в его собственном мозге, наконец-то он открыл глаза и бросил вызов самому себе. И в этом сражении он должен победить. Так лучше для него. И так хочет Марвин.  
На мгновение Энтрери опешил. Рот пересох, на зубах заскрипел песок. Собрав остатки голоса, он выкрикнул:  
\- Будь ты проклят! – и кинулся на своего демона с удвоенной яростью.  
Монстр обнажил кровавое мясо своих утыканных зубами десен. Человек признал в нем свое второе «я». Теперь игра идет в открытую.  
С глазами налитыми кровью, растянув губы в злобную ухмылку, мало чем отличавшуюся от ухмылки демона, дрожа от нетерпения, Энтрери набросился на тварь, терзавшую его душу столько лет. Пришло время убивать. Убивать самого себя.  
Ненависть разгоралась в сердце Артемиса, но ненависть и была сущностью этого создания, оно питался ней и с хохотом бросилось к убийце. Через пару минут Артемис был покрыт множеством ран и порезов, которые оставляли на нем когти чудовища, но и демону досталось от меча. Битве не было конца, противники являли собой единое некогда возникшее целое и Энтрери сам подпитывал монстра своей яростью. Кровь струилась по телам человека и демона, оба были измотаны, оба хотели одержать верх.  
\- Марвин! – в последнем порыве воззвал Артемис.  
Тела лежали рядом, вытянувшись на спине в величественном озере крови. Маг стоял над распластанными на земле мужчиной и его демоном злости. Энтрери в мольбе поднял на волшебника глаза. Так смотрит на жестокого хозяина несчастная, давно отчаявшаяся заслужить хоть доброе слово, собака. Глаза не смели больше вопить о помощи, они молчали, и на дне их лежало понимание собственной обреченности. Что бы Артемис не выбрал, он был обречен – либо жить вечным рабом волшебника, либо остаться одержимым демоном и скитаться по мертвым мирам в бегстве от самого себя. Как он устал… Устал от этого кошмара, от необходимости выбора. Хотелось просто расслабиться, спокойно лежать, ни о чем не думать, никого не ненавидеть, ничего никому не доказывать, просто жить.  
Артемис еще раз посмел взглянуть на Марвина. Как же он бесконечно красив и бесконечно мудр. Бесконечно печален с улыбкой на устах. Острая боль утраты чего-то прекрасного резанула Энтрери по сердцу. Как же он хотел покончить со всеми демонами и как он желал, чтобы Марвин помог ему. О боги, как же он хотел, чтобы Марвин его простил!  
\- Они не слышат. Мы в Храме Забытых Богов. Когда боги забыты, они становятся глухи к призывам просителей.  
\- Что же мне делать? – цепляясь за жизнь, прохрипел убийца.  
\- Молись о прощении.  
\- Кому молиться???  
\- Мне!  
Энтрери судорожно вцепился в последний выступ на крутой скале надежды. Под ним разверзлась пропасть. Маг смотрел на Артемиса с улыбкой и Энтрери понял, что привычный для него мир, мир его прошлого, разваливается. Улыбка чародея скользила за убийцей в пропасть. На дне Артемиса ждала смерть, а сверху как мираж витала улыбка.  
И наемный убийца взмолился о прощении. Он молил о помощи, клялся в преданности, бормотал что-то о ненависти. Слова его путались и переплетались, но смысл их был ясен – он выбрал Марвина, он отдал свою жизнь и смерть в руки мага и заклинал эти руки вытащить его из бездны и дать силы справиться с демоном. Марвин внял его молитвам. Целительная сила стала перетекать в тело убийцы, энергия наполнила его. Движением легким, как взмах ресницы Артемис вскочил на ноги и стал рядом с чародеем. Демон у их ног злобно зашипел, пронзая воздух когтями.  
\- Убей его, и ты обретешь душевный покой, – уверенно сказал Марвин наемнику.  
\- И тогда я всецело буду принадлежать тебе? – опасаясь разозлить колдуна, неуверенно спросил Энтрери.  
\- Тебе в любом случае стоит покончить с демоном своей злости, что терзает твою душу, – сдержанно ответил Марвин. – Оставшись же со мной, ты излечишь раны в своей душе.  
Артемис кивнул и склонился над визжащим от страха и ненависти, истекающим кровью демоном.  
\- Сначала ослепи его. Он – это искаженная часть тебя. Не позволь ему видеть смерть в твоих глазах.  
Оскалившись в припадке злости к своей злости, Энтрери погрузил большие пальцы рук в глаза чудовища. Вопль боли ураганом пронесся в сознании Артемиса. Он воочию увидел свое нищее детство, жестокого отчима, его гнусного братца с маслянистыми глазками и жадным руками, свою несчастную мать, продавшую его за обещанное лживыми жрецами спасение в загробной жизни. Увидел своего настоящего отца – верховного священнослужителя, изнасиловавшего его мать, как и десятки других девушек, увидел, как он его душит и как, в конце концов, пронзает его грудь брошенным кинжалом. Вспомнил все беды и унижения, которые ему довелось пережить, припомнил лица всех тех, кого он ненавидел, вспомнил всю грязь, застилавшую взор и пятнавшую душу, и с победным криком вырвал глаза проклятому порождению тьмы.  
Демон, извиваясь, подскочил, упал, задергался, оставляя за собой сочившуюся из пустых глазниц кровавую гирлянду. Энтрери оглянулся на Марвина. Тот извлек из складок плаща его драгоценный кинжал-вампир и молча подал Артемису. Решительным движением убийца взял клинок и, размахнувшись, всадил его в сердце своего демона. Монстр истошно заорал, и не успело еще эхо от его вопля утихнуть в каменных сводах туннеля, как он превратился в багряную дымку и растаял, вернув душе Артемиса Энтрери покой.  
\- Теперь я перестал быть воином? – угрюмо спросил наемник у мага.  
\- Ты тот, кто ты есть, тот, кем ты сам себя считаешь. Ты лучший воин и никогда не перестанешь им быть. Но отныне твое прошлое больше не будет угнетать тебя.  
Артемис вдохнул полной грудью. Он действительно чувствовал себя очищенным. Флейта отшельника Идалии только обнажила его раны. Марвин же излечил их.  
\- Прошлое давить не будет – будет давить настоящее, – невесело усмехнулся он и протянул руки к волшебнику. – Спасибо.  
Золотоглазый маг пристально посмотрел на него.  
\- Я не буду давить на тебя, я тебя вознесу, – серьезно произнес чародей. Он принял протянутые руки Артемиса в свои и добавил своим обычным насмешливым тоном, – а теперь уносим ноги. Как бы нас не принесли в жертву какому-нибудь свихнувшемуся от одиночества богу.

Много дней и ночей Дзирт томился в одиночестве и неизвестности. Ни Марвина, ни Артемиса. Только Гвенвивар вносила разнообразие в его жизнь. С пантерой дроу отправлялся исследовать путаные коридоры подземелий. Он наслаждался ощущением притаившейся опасности. Темному эльфу нравилось вновь бесшумно красться по мрачным каменным туннелям. Дзирт брал с собой свои мечи и вновь чувствовал себя в Подземье, вновь был Охотником.  
Но все же сердцем он тянулся к двум мужчинам, он скучал по ним. И поэтому ничуть не удивился, когда ночью, в час, когда он лежал без сна, свесив руку с кровати, слишком большой для одного, и рассеянно перебирал пальцами шерсть пантеры, в спальню вошли маг и Энтрери. От одежды убийцы исходил запах крови, но лицо его не выражало ни одной эмоции. Марвин как всегда выглядел безукоризненно. Вопреки обыкновению он был задумчив и сосредоточен. Легким поцелуем он ответил на движение дроу, желавшего к нему приласкаться. Словно заранее условившись, Марвин и Артемис приблизились друг  
к другу. Обеими руками волшебник сжал плечи Энтрери, а тот не только не сопротивлялся, но сам обнял колдуна и прижался к нему. Соединив губы, они принялись расстегивать друг на друге одежду. Волшебник повалил Артемиса на постель, и они сплели свои тела рядом с замершим от изумления дроу. Убийца отвечал на ласки без отвращения и без враждебности. Но в глазах его застыла отстраненность, странное безликое спокойствие. Марвин вдавил колено между ног Энтрери и тот послушно распахнул их. Тихим вздохом возвестив о том, что он сдается, Артемис откинулся на подушки. Твердый пенис мага упирался ему в бедро, убийца обнял своего поработителя, крепко сплел руки и прижался к нему изо всех сил, стараясь раствориться в этом настойчивом трении кожи, забыться до того, как Марвин скажет ему перевернуться на живот…  
Все еще тяжело дыша, Артемис вытянулся на спине.  
\- На сегодня все? – спросил он.  
После некоторого молчания маг произнес:  
\- Ты специально меня провоцируешь?  
\- Нет, прости, у меня это каждый раз само собой получается, – ответил Энтрери, злобы в его словах больше не было, только бесстрастная покорность судьбе.  
\- Ты научишься быть благодарным за каждую минуту жизни без страданий.  
\- Как скажешь, мой повелитель, – бесцветным голосом ответил убийца.  
Покидая спальню, Марвин одарил Артемиса такой безмятежной и зубастой улыбкой, что заставил его беспокойно передернуть плечами.  
\- Как привык он обнажать зубы, чтобы продемонстрировать свою ярость или свое веселье.  
\- Этим он и подчеркивает, что слово «демонстрировать» состоит из двух – «демон» и «монстр», – отозвался Дзирт, и тут же поинтересовался, – Что это было?  
\- Это было мое падение.  
Они оба замолчали, осмысливая сказанное.  
Раньше все было определенно, а теперь одни путаные чувства, странная смесь ненависти и любви, отчаянных желаний и холодной сдержанности, дружбы и стремления к одиночеству. Все так странно, все так неясно.  
Артемис перекатился поближе к дроу и улегся, касаясь макушкой его ребер.  
\- Неужели так будет всегда? – спросил он.  
\- Да, Артемис, – эльф легко пробежал пальцами по волосам человека. – Так будет всегда. Вечность подвластна Марвину.  
Энтрери лежал, не шевелясь, словно герой легенд, погибший славной смертью, сражаясь с драконом в неравной борьбе за право существования на этой земле. Все было бессмысленно. Наемный убийца знал, что еще будет бороться, но хорошо понимал, что каждая битва обречена на неудачу, война уже была проиграна.  
\- Как можно быть таким жестоким и одновременно таким обаятельным?  
\- Настоящее искусство. Это у него в крови.  
\- Значит и у нас тоже…  
Артемис больше не чувствовал к Дзирту ненависти, как раньше. Она умерла вместе с демоном, но ей на замену еще ничего не пришло. Тонкой нитью Марвин связывал души дроу и человека. Тонкой, но прочной.


	12. Chapter 12

_Глава 12_

А на следующее утро они подрались. Из-за полнейшего пустяка. Энтрери проснулся со зверским чувством голода и, встав с постели, уже было направил свои босые стопы на кухню, когда вдогонку ему раздался голос Дзирта. Нахальный такой голос.  
\- Артемис! Будь добр, одень штаны.  
Убийца раздраженно дернул головой и оглянулся.  
\- Это еще зачем?  
\- Не стоит провоцировать Марвина всякий раз видом своего оголенного тела.  
Энтрери с нарастающей неприязнью смотрел, как эльф надевает свои.  
\- Когда я тут столько времени ходил нагишом, пока он не соизволил дать мне эти чертовы штаны, ты, по-моему, не особо возражал.  
\- А теперь возражаю. Для твоего же блага – оденься. Когда он видит обнаженную плоть, он мгновенно возбуждается.  
\- Думаешь, что несчастным куском полупрозрачной ткани я смогу контролировать его похоть?  
\- Думаю.  
\- Ну, так держи свои мысли при себе.  
\- Артемис… – попробовал миролюбиво урезонить его дроу.  
\- Что?! Не припоминаю я того дня, когда штаны мешали ему изнасиловать меня.  
\- Мне показалось, что ты теперь относишься к этому по-другому.  
\- Да что ты понимаешь в моих чувствах! – в сердцах воскликнул Энтрери и, демонстративно покрутив голыми бедрами, направился к своей цели.  
Молниеносным движением Дзирт настиг его и повалил на пол.  
\- Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, оденься. Не привлекай к себе его внимания лишний раз, – попытался уговорить его темный эльф, придавив сверху своим телом.  
И тогда Артемис нанес мощный удар Дзирту в челюсть. С разбитой губой дроу отлетел в сторону. В общем-то, Энтрери не был враждебно настроен, он просто хотел спокойно пройтись, поесть, а тут этот глупый эльф со своими выходками. Но ощущение собственной силы опьянило его – наконец он мог врезать кому-то и не получить ответного удара магической энергией. Когда Дзирт поднялся на ноги, убийца уже принял боевую стойку. Они набросились друг на друга, как два голодных пса, сами не понимая, почему дерутся. За неимением оружия они пускали в ход кулаки, испытывая прямо таки звериное удовольствие от хруста сломанного носа (у Дзирта) и парочки треснувших ребер (у Артемиса). Не разбирая цели, они осыпали один другого тумаками, пинками, царапинами, еще немного и стали бы кусаться, но к их несчастью на их всплеск эмоций явился Марвин.  
\- Не ссорьтесь, девочки! Зеркальце у меня! – насмешливо улыбаясь, воскликнул маг.  
Куда там! «Девочки» и не собирались мириться. Они ведь не думали о том, что у Марвина хорошее настроение. С утра. Было.  
Лицо колдуна посуровело, он подошел к сцепившимся мужчинам, старающимся уложить противника на лопатки, не говоря больше ни слова, схватил Дзирта за волосы и потянул назад. Другой рукой он ухватил Артемиса за шею и так, разведя руки в стороны, разнял драчунов.  
\- Если я сказал хватит – значит хватит. Из-за чего деремся?  
Хмурое молчание было ему ответом.  
\- Сами не знаем из-за чего. Кто первый начал?  
Уяснив, что по-хорошему из них ничего не вытянешь, волшебник погрузился в их мысли.  
\- Как ни странно, но вы покрываете друг друга. И подраться из-за штанов? Это выше моего понимания.  
Дзирт попытался улыбнуться, из носа еще больше стала течь кровь.  
Маг сильнее сжал горло Энтрери.  
\- Ты на него плохо влияешь! – он кивком указал на дроу.  
Артемис только бросил презрительный взгляд на окровавленное лицо эльфа со сломанным носом и глупой извиняющейся улыбкой. Колдун закатил глаза. Он чуть было не усомнился, верно ли он поступил, поработив обоих мужчин.  
\- Значит так, ты, – Марвин посмотрел на Дзирта, – снимаешь штаны. Ты, – взгляд на Артемиса, – одеваешь свои. И оба за мной! И не задерживайтесь!  
\- Доволен? – прошипел Энтрери эльфу, когда они вдвоем рыскали по дворцу в поисках мага. – Теперь он нас обоих накажет.  
Дроу улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Накажет. А потом простит.  
\- Простит!?! – Энтрери едва не заорал, но, спохватившись, понизил голос. – И ты таким счастливым тоном объявляешь мне об этом? Да сейчас из-за твоих проклятых штанов он из нас кишки вымотает. Ты взгляни получше – я в штанах, ты без штанов. И кто прав? Марвин!  
\- Конечно, он прав. Мы не остановились, когда он велел.  
\- Слушай, хватит этой влюбленной болтовни. Я просто шел поесть, а теперь я даже не знаю, не съест ли он нас самих через минуту.  
\- Не волнуйся, не съест. Вы слишком тощие, – произнес Марвин из центра комнаты, в которую они как раз входили.  
\- Какое облегчение, – пробормотал Энтрери.  
\- Заткнись, или я тебя ударю! – глаза мага были готовы каждую секунду загореться гневом.  
\- Ладно, а то надоедает, когда тебя все время бьют.  
Волшебник поднял одну бровь, которая приняла такое положение не от добрых намерений. Несколько магических пасов и Марвин залечил большинство их ран.  
Оценив покорное выражение лица Дзирта и настороженный колючий взгляд серых глаз убийцы, колдун приказывает последнему стать на колени. Гримаса на лице Энтрери веселит Марвина, и он не сдерживает улыбки, однако тот ее уже не видит. Так как перед его ртом появляется наполовину вставший член с набухшими венами. Уже привычным движением, не испытывая ни отвращения, ни унижения, ни злости, вообще ничего не испытывая, убийца открывает рот и принимает горячий твердый отросток губами, обхватывает его пальцами и щекочет языком. Ведь все так просто, так привычно. Так чудовищно обыденно.  
Неожиданно Марвин отстраняется от Энтрери и принимается сам поглаживать свой пенис. Непонимающим взглядом Артемис следит за его движениями, пока, наконец, не понимает, что это не предел его испытаний. Сжав губы, не смея отвернуться, он закрывает глаза и принимает горячее семя на свое лицо. Убийца снес это испытание безропотно, не дрогнув ни одним мускулом.  
Оказалось, это был еще не конец пытки. Взмахом руки волшебник подзывает темного эльфа.  
\- А теперь вылижи ему лицо.  
Дроу опустился перед Энтрери на пол и коснулся языком его кожи, слизывая все, не минуя ни одной складочки, скользя по губам и векам. Дыхание их смешивалось. Более изощренной и утонченной близости никто бы и не придумал, чтобы разрушить недавнюю вражду двух мужчин.  
Когда Дзирт был полностью уверен, что не пропустил ни капли и осмелился подняться,  
он поймал себя на мысли, что за все время пока он дотрагивался до Энтрери, тот ни разу не шевельнулся. Выдержка убийцы была достойна восхищения. Однако на Марвина она произвела обратное впечатление.  
\- Ты жалок, – произнес маг, глядя на коленопреклонного раба.  
\- Ты ведь сам показал мне, что меня ждет, если я не буду покорным. Или все это был обман?  
\- Нет. И я отправил бы тебя в одно из тех мест, если бы ты продолжал упорствовать.  
\- А когда я покорился, ты называешь меня жалким?  
\- Да.  
\- Но ты же хотел видеть меня покорным.  
\- Но я не хочу видеть тебя жалким.  
\- Одно неотделимо от другого.  
\- Неверно, и ты еще поймешь это.  
\- Ненавижу, когда ты говоришь загадками, словно дракон  
И тут ни с того ни с сего Марвин вспылил.  
\- Я вижу, ненависть еще полностью не покинула твою жалкую душу! Все еще кипишь остатками злобы?! Не считай себя таким проницательным и остроумным!  
Артемис ошалело вытаращился на него.  
\- Марвин, у меня и в мыслях не было…  
\- Мне виднее, что было у тебя в мыслях! Я остужу твою гордыню! Прочь из дома!  
Подгоняемый свирепым взглядом волшебника, Энтрери чуть ли не бегом бросился к арке выхода, спотыкаясь и путая коридоры. Марвин, не торопясь, шел за ним.  
Артемис спустился с крыльца и замер в нерешительности.  
\- Отойди дальше, – приказал колдун.  
Убийца попятился.  
\- Еще дальше.  
Энтрери отошел шагов на тридцать от ступенек и застыл, с тоской наблюдая, как по одному лишь желанию мага и в соответствии с его настроением небо затягивается тучами. Скрестив руки на груди, чародей неподвижно стоял на широком крыльце, следя за Артемисом. Подошел Дзирт и стал позади колдуна.  
Тучи все сгущались, принимая зловещий стальной оттенок. Одна за другой капли, не выдержав своей тяжести, начали срываться с небес и падать на землю. Дождь орошал своими слезами голые плечи Энтрери.  
\- И долго мне так стоять? – крикнул Артемис.  
В ответ дождь припустил еще сильнее. Через минуту штаны полностью промокли и прилипли к телу убийцы.  
\- Пока не признаешь своего ничтожества передо мной, – злобно скривил губы Марвин.  
Дроу сделал несколько шагов вперед. С болью в сердце он глядел на Энтрери. Тот был прекрасен в своей гордости и унижении, дух его все еще сопротивлялся.

«Стоишь, по пояс обнажен,  
Стоишь, как перед казнью князь.  
Своей ли казни, княже, ждешь?  
Дождь падает, как пленный вождь  
Подавленного бунта в грязь»

Рита Бальмина

Дзирт оглянулся на волшебника. Марвин даже не посмотрел в его сторону – он, не отрываясь, следил за убийцей, упиваясь каждым его содроганием, каждой холодной струйкой, стекающей по его телу, каждым мучительным, но упорным стискиванием зубов.  
Дождь шел уже больше часа, а наемник все еще не думал сдаваться.  
Кровожадно ухмыляясь, Марвин прищурил глаза. Сильные порывы ветра обрушились на равнину, дождь превратился в ливень. Артемис упорно стоял на месте.  
Темный эльф понуро сидел на ступеньках. Он бы с облегчением разделил участь Энтрери, но над крыльцом дождь не шел.  
\- Марвин… – наконец отважился позвать он.  
Огненная вспышка трещиной разорвала небо, и над промокшим до травинки лугом пророкотал гром.  
Дзирт взглянул на Артемиса. Плечи его время от времени вздрагивали, он уже по щиколотки стоял в воде, но непреклонно сжатые кулаки говорили о его твердом намерении продержаться хоть до потопа.  
И дроу не смог сдержаться. Рывком поднявшись, он приблизился к магу.  
\- Пожалуйста, прекрати его мучить.  
Марвин обратил взгляд на эльфа.  
\- Ты с ним заодно?  
\- При чем здесь заодно? Посмотри, он же в своем упрямстве скоро упадет замертво от переохлаждения.  
\- Посмотрим, – проронил маг и отвернулся.  
\- Я прошу тебя, останови дождь, – в своей решительности Дзирт позволил себе даже ухватить колдуна за рукав.  
Бросив на дроу испепеляющий взгляд, Марвин спросил:  
\- А с каких это пор ты воспылал к убийце такой симпатией и сочувствием? Уж ни с тех ли самых, когда он сломал тебе нос, а ты пытался ответить ему тем же?  
\- Ты бесчеловечен! – воскликнул Дзирт. – При чем здесь я?! Ты пытаешь его каждый день, ты же доведешь его до безумия. Этого ты хочешь добиться?  
Волшебник не удостоил его ответом и толчком в грудь отшвырнул эльфа от себя. И тогда Дзирт решился на то, чего не делал уже годы, чего он сам от себя не ожидал.  
\- Да мы ведь только игрушки для тебя! – закричал он и бросился на чародея.  
Он уже и забыл, какой сильной и обжигающей может быть боль от магического удара. Дроу кубарем скатился с лестницы и шлепнулся на мокрую траву. Над домом вновь ударила молния. Воздух был буквально пропитан энергией.  
Не торопясь, Марвин спустился к Дзирту. Издалека Артемису даже показалось, что от пышущего негодованием мага валит пар, или дым.  
Волшебник окинул эльфа таким взглядом, которого не устыдился бы и василиск. Под этим взором дроу сжался и всерьез пожалел, что мать Мелис однажды решила переспать с Закнафейном. Дзирт был почти уверен, что в приступе бешенства Марвин его сейчас убьет.  
Запустив пятерню в намокшие волосы дроу, маг потащил за собой беззащитного раба.  
Артемис попытался с сочувствием подумать о незавидной участи темного эльфа, разозлившего колдуна, но его била такая дрожь, что все мысли брызгами разлетались по сторонам. Гроза продолжалась и без присутствия мага.

Марвин приковал голого дроу за руки между потолком и полом. Пальцы его ног, казалось, вот-вот дотянутся до твердой опоры, но нет – этим он только сильнее растягивал свое тело, и оковы вгрызались в темную кожу.  
Еще одна пытка в стиле Марвина. В этот момент Дзирт ненавидел его. Да, ненавидел, но страшился себе в этом признаться. Он совсем не ожидал, что маг так с ним обойдется. Давно, очень давно он не наказывал его. Жгучая волна обиды и ярости нахлынула на дроу. Донесся свист рассекаемого воздуха и Дзирт получил удар бичом по спине. На коже осталась кровавая полоса, которая тут же начала печь от ожога.  
Дзирт выкрикнул проклятье в адрес мучителя на языке дроу.  
\- Ну что, – спросил Марвин, – как тебе возвращение к началу?  
\- Отпусти меня! – заорал Дзирт. – Отпусти, или я …  
Облаченный в красную рубашку и брюки волшебник рассвирепел и замахнулся бичом. Эльф так и не договорил угрозу до конца. Колдун хлестал его до тех пор, пока Дзирт не перестал дергаться при каждом ударе. Голова его откинулась, в глазах застыл восторг боли.  
\- Ненавижу, – пробормотал он и лишился чувств.  
Когда Дзирт очнулся, ощущение было такое, будто с него содрали кожу. Плечевые суставы были вывихнуты, тело сжигало пламя, внутренности превратились в кровавое месиво. Дроу смутно уловил звук падающих капель. Сперва он решил, что слышит дождь, но, отбросив эту нелепую мысль, он захлебнулся в беззвучном крике, едва присмотрелся к полу у своих ног. Кровь стекала с его тела и капала с пальцев в большую темную лужу. Почти разорванный на куски, Дзирт подумал, что немедленная смерть была бы избавлением. “Кто же со мной это сделал? Неужели Марвин? Нет, он не мог! Он любит меня“. Любящее сердце темного эльфа не могло принять то, что маг обрушил свой гнев на него. Дзирту казалось, что он горит заживо. Еще немного и вместо капель крови он сам осыплется на мраморный пол горсткой пепла. Время тянулось бесконечно, оставалось только ждать, кто придет раньше – Марвин или смерть.  
Вдруг кто-то грубо дернул его за волосы и поднял голову. Напрягая затуманенное зрение, он с трудом разглядел мага. Дзирт все еще висел на онемевших запястьях. Он не знал, как долго так висит, зато помнил за что. Он ослушался Марвина! Дроу отчаянно рванулся, словно надеясь вырваться из цепей, но потом безвольно повис, приготовившись к чему-то еще более ужасному.  
Сорвав свое раздражение на темном эльфе, колдун вернулся на крыльцо. С завидным упорством Энтрери все еще стоял на ногах. Недовольно хмыкнув, волшебник усилил ливень. Ледяные тяжелые капли молотили по голове убийцы, причиняя тупую сводящую с ума боль. Он уже почти не чувствовал своих конечностей – тело закоченело от холода, чресла сжались в маленький тугой комок, губы посинели. “Сколько я еще выдержу, прежде чем упаду и поползу к Марвину просить о милости? И доползу ли?“ – спрашивал сам себя Артемис.

\- Ты снова пришел хлестать меня своим пылающим кнутом? – с трудом разлепив спекшиеся губы, вымолвил Дзирт.  
Маг подошел к дроу вплотную и нанес ему несколько ударов в живот.  
Дзирт изогнулся в конвульсиях, закашлялся кровью.  
\- Пока что я ограничусь кулаками, – произнес Марвин.  
\- Благодарю, – прохрипел дроу. В его тоне не было слышно ни намека на сарказм, но маг все равно ответил ему тяжелым ударом по лицу.  
\- Твой дружок все не сдается, – сказал волшебник, словно виноват в этом был Дзирт. – А уже давно перевалило за полдень.  
\- Прости его, любимый, – выдавил эльф и чуть слышно добавил, – и меня.  
Марвин обошел его сзади и ударил по почкам. У Дзирта перехватило дыхание от боли. По телу прошла судорога. Хотя дроу и держался изо всех сил, от нового удара он снова взвился – на этот раз к ударам колдун добавил магию. Дзирт вновь провалился в беспамятство. Ткань между ним и Планом Фугу стала настолько тонка, что через нее проникали звуки и голоса. Они звали, они манили, они угрожали. Шепчущие тени тянулись к нему, они были без ума от темного эльфа, они желали его, тонкие женские руки любовно царапали его грудь и бедра, они наматывали себе на пальцы его волосы и пальцы превращались в напряженные мужские члены, которые гладили Дзирта по щекам. Но не так-то просто было вырвать дроу из власти мага, и Дзирт соскальзывал обратно в свой мир, пропитанный запахом крови и свистом бича.

Энтрери одурел от барабанящих по макушке капель. Вода просачивалась сквозь его кожу, наполняла кости и органы, раздувая его тело до неимоверных размеров. И каждый раз, как только вспышка молнии рассекала свинцовое небо, убийца был уверен, что следующая обязательно попадет в него. Он с трудом поднял отяжелевшие веки, с ресниц капала вода. Где же Марвин? Как ему хотелось увидеть золотой блеск его глаз, почувствовать тепло его рук. Хотя бы еще раз.  
Еще несколько минут Артемис держался, но, в конце концов, сдался. Непроизвольно он рухнул на колени, поднимая брызги, потом на вытянутые руки, чудом не упав лицом в траву, и его вырвало водой. Сам воздух вокруг состоял наполовину из воды. Артемис открыл рот, он задыхался, он захлебывался, в глазах потемнело и его охватило мучительное ощущение приближающейся агонии. Очередной раскат грома заставил его встрепенуться. Перебирая в воде руками и ногами он пополз к своему палачу, к своему спасителю.  
Разбитый и опустошенный, с остекленевшими глазами, трясясь от холода, он ввалился в спальню. Марвин лежал на кровати, заложив руки за голову. Взгляд его не был устремлен на Энтрери, а блуждал вокруг него, словно очерчивая в пространстве контур человека. Рядом с кроватью валялись сброшенные магом красные одежды.  
Энтрери, не задумываясь, что он делает, неловкими движениями окоченевших рук стащил с себя мокрые штаны. Последние несколько шагов до постели дались ему с неимоверным трудом. Вконец обессиленный он повалился рядом с Марвином. Отчаянным рывком Артемис придвинулся вплотную к волшебнику и затих на боку спиной к нему.  
Плавным движением Марвин перекатился на бок и обнял любовника правой рукой, его дыхание согревало шею Энтрери. Убийца как можно теснее прижался к магу, каждым сантиметром тела вбирая исходящее от него тепло. Ему было хорошо, как никогда в жизни. Зубы его перестали стучать, губы порозовели и приоткрылись, с них сорвался легкий стон – твердый член Марвина упирался между его ягодиц. Он был божественно тяжел и горяч. Энтрери был сейчас согласен на любое распутство, но чародей не шевелился. Он обнимал Артемиса, согревая его своим теплом.  
Впервые за много дней Артемис Энтрери лежал полностью расслабленный. Боль не терзала его тело и душу. Руки были свободны от оков, но сил шевелить ими уже не осталось. Как чудесно было просто лежать, прижавшись к груди и животу Марвина, и просто дышать. Усталость разливается по всему телу, и сон затаскивает его в свою пещеру.

Убийца пробудился от того, что Марвин пошевелился и убрал руку. Энтрери открыл глаза – небо за окном было черным и беззвездным, тучи все еще нависали над домом и его обитателями, но дождь прекратился. Артемиса неожиданно посетила догадка, что рядом с ними на кровати нет Дзирта, а колдун встал с постели посреди ночи отнюдь не для того, чтобы выпить чашечку кофе или подышать свежим воздухом после грозы. Выждав с минуту, наемник перешел на тепловое зрение и тенью последовал за волшебником. Скоро Марвин остановился и Артемис замер, глядя на красноватые силуэты.  
\- Это ты, мой господин? – тусклым голосом спросил Дзирт.  
\- Я, – коротко ответил колдун. Он стоял перед подвешенным на цепях дроу и пристально всматривался в его лицо.  
Убийца раскаивался в своей утренней несдержанности. Теперь из-за него эльф был наказан.   
“Глупый дроу, зачем ты набросился на волшебника, неужели чтобы защитить меня!?“ Артемис следил, как маг вскинул руки, и мерцающая призрачно-золотистая сфера окутала Дзирта. С благодарностью Энтрери подумал о том, что пусть Марвин и чрезвычайно вспыльчив, но к счастью отходчив. Он не оставит своего наказанного раба страдать от последствий пытки, после того как выместит свое раздражение. “Бездна меня побери! Неужели я извиняю ему его жестокость? Что со мной происходит?“  
Тем временем колдун залечил раны темного эльфа и разомкнул цепи. Не устояв, дроу повалился на колени перед Марвином. В немом благоговении он обвил руками ноги волшебника и принялся покрывать их поцелуями.  
\- Прекрати, – резко сказал маг, помогая дроу подняться. – Не нужно ползать передо мной, чтобы доказать свою любовь.  
“Сумасшедший эльф! Он снова улыбается, он счастлив, что Марвин простил его, и все снова вернулось на круги своя. Он уже даже позабыл, как висел над пропастью между жизнью и смертью. Все прощено, все позабыто. Хозяин снова благоволит к нему. Глупый, ослепленный любовью дроу“.  
Поддерживая Дзирта, волшебник повел его прочь из этой обители мучений и призрачных голосов. Погруженный в размышления, Артемис не сразу заметил, что они приближаются к нему. Но Марвин заметил сразу. Поравнявшись с оторопевшим Энтрери, он подтолкнул дроу в его сторону, будто говоря: “Вот он твой дружок, целый и невредимый“. Пусть маг и исцелил Дзирта, но крови тот потерял слишком много. Сделав один неуверенный шаг, тот повалился прямо на руки наемника. Ничуть не заботясь о том, что творится позади него, Марвин пошел дальше. Видя, что дроу не может самостоятельно сделать и шагу, Артемис поднял его на руки. Эльф казался таким беззащитным и хрупким, что Энтрери поражался, как тот вытерпел весь этот кошмар. Столько лет.  
Убийца донес эльфа до спальни и бережно уложил на кровать по правую руку от уже лежащего мага. Странно выглядела эта пара. А еще более странным было то, что паре грозило в скором времени превратиться в трио. Энтрери обошел кровать и улегся по другую сторону от волшебника. Как-то нереально все это, необычно, непонятно. Маг, владеющий двумя мужчинами-воинами, человеком и дроу, смертельная вражда которых осталась в прошлом. И отношения их так запутанны. Чем все это закончится? Разрешив своим мыслям свободно бродить, Артемис провалился в сон. Последней отчетливой мыслью было то, что он уже двое суток ничего не ел.  
На ковре лежали красные одежды, источая пьянящий аромат крови.

Поутру Артемиса разбудили настойчивые ласки мага. Небо за окном значительно посветлело и приняло пепельно-голубой оттенок. Отдавшись физическим ощущениям, Энтрери предвкушал стремительную атаку страсти. Но, едва добившись ответной реакции, Марвин неожиданно отстранился и беззвучно покинул комнату. Одновременно испытывая облегчение и сожаление, Артемис расслабил мышцы, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- Он обожает довести до предела, когда ты готов на все ради его прикосновения, и потом остановиться, просто подняться и уйти. А ты лежишь, ощущаешь себя таким ничтожеством и думаешь не о том, как низко ты пал, а о том, что же ты такого натворил, что он не захотел тебя, и что бы такого сделать, чтобы заслужить его внимание и благосклонность.  
Энтрери, не перебивая, слушал дроу и тот продолжил.  
\- Его любимая игра – заставить тебя сломать самого себя. В постели он ласками доводит тебя до такого состояния, что, сколько не сопротивляйся, сколько не сдерживайся, все равно не выдерживаешь и начинаешь умолять его о новой ласке, просить, чтобы он овладел тобой.  
\- Если ты сломался, это не значит, что сломаюсь я, – из чистого упрямства угрюмо буркнул Энтрери.  
\- Мы с тобой похожи. Мы с тобой практически одинаковы.  
\- Тогда почему мы полжизни сражались один против другого?  
\- У нас были разные моральные принципы. А теперь это не имеет никакого значения.  
Артемис издал сухой смешок.  
\- Тебе не кажется странным, что после стольких лет соперничества и боев мы проводим столько времени в одной постели?  
\- И еще если принять во внимание, что у тебя эрекция размером с Хребет Мира, – рассмеялся дроу.  
Но убийца не поддержал его смеха. Он смотрел на свой пенис, пульсирующий в такт биению сердца, словно взглядом хотел потушить разгоревшийся в нем огонь.  
\- Как ты можешь с такой любовью и нежностью относиться к нему? Ты вспомни, что он делал с тобой вчера. И я думаю, это был не первый и далеко не последний раз. А ты улыбаешься. Он причиняет тебе невыносимую боль, а ты все сносишь.  
\- Через наказание повышается наслаждение.  
\- Он тебя терзает и тебе это нравится?! Он проливает твою кровь, сдирает с тебя кожу, ломает кости, а ты всегда ему улыбаешься. Даже когда хочется дать ему по роже, по его красивой роже, со всего маху, с хрустом носового хряща, с выбитыми зубами, и бить, бить, бить ногами. Бить так, чтобы эти белоснежные штаны были по колени в его крови, в кусках его кожи, в его стонах, в его слезах! – Энтрери перевел дух. – Но ты продолжаешь улыбаться…  
\- Я улыбаюсь ему, потому что люблю его. Люблю каждое его слово, каждый его жест. Любить кого-то, значит думать о нем непрерывно, каждую минуту каждого часа, каждый час каждого дня. Не расставаться с его образом, слышать его голос в своем сердце, – улыбка вновь озарила лицо дроу. – И он тоже любит нас.  
\- Его любовь может нас убить.  
\- Не так уж много людей умерло от любви. Но сколько погибает оттого, что им ее не хватает. – Дзирт закинул руки за голову, неосознанно повторяя движение Марвина. – Ты  
еще просто не знаешь, это совсем другое чувство, когда отдаешься ему впервые по собственной воле. Когда ты сам хочешь его, хочешь принадлежать ему, и в душе твоей больше нет борьбы с самим собой. Это как слиться с богом.  
Артемис представил, как сгорает в божественном пламени этой любви, и вспомнил об огненных вспышках молний на небе.  
\- Похоже, я еще легко отделался. Хорошо хоть Марвин не вызвал вместо дождя снег.  
\- Снег… – мечтательно повторил Дзирт.


	13. Chapter 13

_Глава 13_

Одинокой тенью Артемис блуждал по бесконечным коридорам дворца. Противоречивые сомнения терзали его. Никакое занятие не могло отвлечь его от тяжелых дум. Он то усаживался в каком-нибудь углу, то снова вскакивал и принимался мерить шагами очередной зал, попавшийся у него на пути. Ему хотелось простора, хотелось свободной птицей отправить свою душу в полет, оставить далеко внизу все загадки и печали, лететь над морем, и пусть останется только игра солнца на воде да легкое дуновение бриза, и никаких мыслей. Он вспомнил набережную Калимпорта, шум волн, разбивающихся о причал, пронзительные крики чаек. Тоска сжала его сердце, Энтрери даже не ожидал от себя такой сентиментальности. Он уже устал от бескрайней травяной равнины, окружавшей дом мага, глаза искателя приключений нуждались в новом пейзаже. Комнаты и залы открывались за каждой очередной аркой, но ни изящная мягкая мебель, ни коварный блеск золота и платины не привлекали его, огромные картины и панно на всю стену, рассказывающие историю героев прошлого и будущего, не интересовали, книги, манящие скрытыми знаниями, не прельщали, диковинное оружие не пробуждало в нем инстинкт охотника, тайны, скрывающиеся в магических предметах, не соблазняли его. Ничего не могло развеять его уныние. С отвращением отворачивался убийца от окон, за которыми расстилалась все тот же знакомый однообразный пейзаж – зеленый ковер, редкие деревья с белоснежными кронами и синее безоблачное небо.  
“У Марвина хорошее настроение“, – равнодушно подумал Энтрери и вдруг замер, застыл не дыша, не веря тому, что только что увидал. За окном слева, окном, мимо которого он только что прошел, был вовсе не тот опостылевший пейзаж, к которому он уже привык. Там за узором перекладин и стекла глаза его уловили блеск воды под солнцем. От волнения ладони Энтрери вспотели. Упрекая себя за потерю выдержки, Артемис развернулся и подошел к окну. Это было немыслимо. Подоконник находился на уровне его бедер, само окно возносилось ввысь, превышая два его роста, плавно закругляясь наверху. А за окном простиралось море. Масса воды начиналась прямо от наружной стороны подоконника и тянулась до самого горизонта. Не смея оторвать взгляда от этого прекрасного видения, Артемис потянулся к двум ручкам. Что будет, если открыть окно? Не исчезнет ли море? Пальцы сжались вокруг металла и потянули вниз. Небольшое усилие, и две створки разошлись в стороны. Соленое дуновение ветра проникло в комнату.  
Впервые за многие месяцы на губах Артемиса Энтрери появилась ничем не омраченная улыбка. Все еще не позволяя себе поверить в увиденное, он наклонился и окунул руку в воду. Она была мокрой и прохладной. Легким движением взобравшись на подоконник, Артемис сел, упершись спиной в стену, и согнул ноги в коленях. Он чувствовал себя на краю света, на узкой границе из одного мира в другой. Он снова поплескался кистью в воде – она была прозрачна, но все же Энтрери не мог разглядеть дна, да и есть ли оно вообще. Ни одна рыба, никакое живое существо не нарушало спокойного величия моря. На бывшего наемника снизошло необычайное умиротворение. Расслабив тело, он устремил взор вдаль, наблюдая, как вспыхивают на воде блики, ветерок обдувал его обнаженный торс. Отбросив тяжелые раздумья, Артемис безмятежно расположился на краю своего мира.  
Прошло несколько часов, в этом Энтрери был уверен, хотя солнце над морем не сдвинулось с места, продолжая отбрасывать золотую дорожку на водную гладь. Артемис потянулся и напоследок с удовольствием наполнил легкие соленым воздухом. Пора было  
возвращаться к Марвину. Это угнетало его, но, тем не менее, он был благодарен волшебнику за эти несколько часов блаженного отдыха. С сожалением убийца последний раз оглянулся на море за закрытым окном. Будет ли море все еще там, когда он придет сюда завтра? Будет ли здесь окно? Артемис невесело усмехнулся. И наступит ли завтра? Все было неопределенно. Ничего не зависело от него, Марвин же имел власть над всем, даже над его чувствами и мыслями. Энтрери лизнул кончики пальцев – все еще соленые, нахмуренный лоб разгладился.

“Сперма на завтрак, побои вместо обеда, член в заднице на ужин“, – размышлял Энтрери, в то время как Марвин всячески пытался расшевелить его плоть. “Я тренировал свое тело для сражений, а не для того, чтобы оно служило предметом ласк этого мужчины“. Артемис послушно закинул руки магу на спину и приник к его губам.  
Волшебник отстранился, и руки убийцы безвольно упали на постель.  
\- Если ты сейчас же не уберешь это выражение равнодушия с лица, я тебя накажу.  
Уголки губ Энтрери дернулись в жалкой попытке изобразить улыбку, руки вновь потянулись к магу.  
Марвин опять прижался к телу наемника, поглаживая и покусывая в любовной игре. Но Артемис все равно никак не реагировал, он просто лежал, время от времени сокращая какую-нибудь группу мышц.  
\- Послушай, – в голосе мага послышались угрожающие нотки, – если бы я хотел заниматься любовью с зомби, я бы уже давно убил тебя.  
Артемис сел, ссутулившись, и скрестил ноги.  
\- Прости, мой господин, я не могу возбудиться.  
\- Если бы ты хоть пытался! Я уже не знаю, какое место тебе ласкать.  
\- Не надо меня ласкать, господин. Когда я возбужден, я не могу устоять…  
\- Ах, да! Зависимость от плотских наслаждений это проявление слабости для того, кто решил быть совершенным воином, – воскликнул колдун. – Знаю я эту твою теорию. Она привела лишь к тому, что ты стал холодным, как змея.  
Серые глаза убийцы сузились, и он в упор посмотрел на мага. С поистине змеиной скоростью и грацией он кинулся к волшебнику, оплел собой его тело, взял его лицо в свои ладони и надолго прильнул к губам, разжигая пожар страсти. Наконец, Артемис отнял свои губы.  
\- Вот так ты хочешь, чтобы я вел себя? Каждый раз, как только ты захочешь, я тоже должен хотеть тебя?  
\- Ты должен хотеть меня даже тогда, когда я не хочу тебя.  
\- Так не будет, – не очень уверенно произнес Энтрери и почувствовал ледяной спазм ужаса, глядя на ухмыляющееся золотоглазое лицо волшебника – последним усилием воли тот сдерживал свой гнев.  
\- Тело подчиняется воину, а не воин телу, – осмелился прошептать убийца.  
Ответом стал широкий взмах руки мага, направивший волну энергии, которая сбросила Энтрери с кровати и впечатала в стену. От удара воздух вышибло из легких, и, мешком упав на пол, Артемис тщетно пытался вдохнуть. Не успел он еще восстановить дыхание, как Марвин уже возвышался над ним. “Сейчас опять начнутся побои и оскорбления“, – подумал Энтрери. Но маг терпеливо ждал, пока он отдышится и сможет встать на ноги, а потом он сжал запястье бывшего наемника и увлек за собой. Марвин повел его в место, о существовании которого Артемис и не подозревал, ежедневно проходя мимо и даже сквозь него.  
Очутившись в одном из залов, волшебник подвел Энтрери к перекрещению узоров на мраморных плитах, замер на мгновение, а потом, согнув ногу в колене, уперся нею на воздух и стал подниматься вверх. От зрелища шагающего по воздуху Марвина, у наемника чуть не отвисла челюсть. Не успела. Чародей оглянулся, сделал нетерпеливый жест, приказывая Артемису следовать за собой. И тот пошел, сначала он недоверчиво  
поднял ногу перед собой в том же месте, где это сделал маг, но неуверенность его развеялась, как только ступня уперлась в твердую гладкую поверхность. Нахмурившись, Энтрери удостоверился в плотности преграды и перенес вес на нее, шаг другой ногой, и вот появляются смутные очертания второй ступени. Еще несколько шагов и в воздухе проступает каменная лестница с перилами, спиралью уходящая вверх, ко множеству дверей. Марвин выразительно кашлянул и Артемис, уже более не медля, поспешил за ним.  
Кто бы мог предположить, что в казалось бы одноэтажном дворце мага имеется лестница, ведущая в башню. Только ли в башню? Одна ли лестница? Да, жилище волшебника было полно сокровищ и тайн.  
Маг не останавливался ни перед одной из дверей, ведущих от ступенек в недра башни. Артемису оставалось только гадать, что же находится за ними. А они все поднимались вверх по широкой спирали. Светильники над их головами зажигались при их приближении и гасли у них под ногами, стоило только пройти очередной виток лестницы, так что все пройденные этажи, как и все ожидающие наверху, скрывались в темноте. Они передвигались, будто в собственном цилиндре света посреди океана непроглядной тьмы.  
Энтрери заметил, что под его босыми ногами уже не холодный мрамор, а мягкий ковер. Когда он успел появиться? Так же незаметно они подошли к цели своего подъема – последний изгиб ступеней выводил в широкий проем. Еще пару шагов и убийца вслед за колдуном оказался… где-то. Все шары погасли, тьма была кромешная. Марвин снова взял Артемиса за руку и повел за собой. Помещение казалось весьма большим, но из-за полного мрака Энтрери не видел даже колдуна, увлекающего его в неизвестность. Бывший наемник подозревал, что даже перейди он на инфракрасное зрение, это ничего ему не даст.  
Марвин остановился и приказал убийце опуститься на колени.  
\- Постой тут, пока я не разрешу тебе подняться, – донесся из темноты его голос.  
А потом наступила тишина. Ушел ли маг, или остался стоять рядом, или просто исчез, Энтрери не знал. Как же он не любил такие фокусы, особенно в исполнении других. Позволив себе откинуться на пятки, рассудив, что это не будет ослушанием, он стал терпеливо ждать. Благодаря богатому жизненному опыту он умел выжидать лучше кого бы то ни было. Мрак не давил на него, но однообразие черного цвета вокруг порождало безрадостные мысли.  
“Я познал пленение и пытки, покончил с демоном злости, отверг стыд и унижения, что словно кислота прожгли мою душу. Чего же еще мне ожидать? Любви, что исцелит эти ожоги?“  
Сколько измывательств над его бренной плотью и духом. Энтрери вновь ощущал жгучую боль от ударов огненного хлыста, тупую боль, от которой все органы сжимались в тугой узел, когда маг посылал в него разряды энергии, а еще он чувствовал легкие беглые прикосновения ласкающих пальцев волшебника, и это была самая изысканная пытка.  
Артемису хотелось заплакать от собственного бессилия. Но все его слезы отныне только дождевая вода.

**«Forever Failure» Paradise Lost**

Убийца несколько раз моргнул, чтобы прогнать несуществующие слезы, замерцавшие в слабом свете. Свете?! Энтрери повертел головой – и правда, с одной стороны от него мрак светился, принимая замысловатые цветные формы. Зрелище поистине было ошеломляюще прекрасным. В свете рождающегося дня Артемис с трудом верил своим глазам. Сначала из полной темноты стали проступать красочные и призрачные очертания каких-то существ. Помня о приказании не двигаться с места, убийца только вертел головой по сторонам. Зал был огромным и отовсюду его окружали драконы. Десятки драконов, красных и черных, золотых, медных, зеленых, белых, серебряных, всех видов, какие Энтрери только знал, а также множество других, о которых он и понятия не имел. Артемис находился на последнем этаже башни Марвина, по всей окружности которого  
переливался в лучах рассвета огромный сплошной витраж, составленный из цветных изображений драконов. Драконы в полете, драконы в междоусобных битвах, во время любовных игр, в сражениях с низшими расами, драконы на грудах сокровищ, драконы и снова драконы.  
Кольцом смыкался витраж вокруг наемника, повергая его в благоговейный трепет и восхищение. Не моргая, смотрел он в сторону восходящего светила, лучи которого давали жизнь той стороне витража, на которую падали первыми. Громадные существа были готовы сорваться со стекол и взмыть в небо, искрясь и сверкая своей чешуей. Артемис был впечатлен и подавлен гениальностью мастера, вообразившего и сотворившего этот шедевр. В покорном смирении он опустил глаза, но тут его ожидало новое захватывающее дух открытие. Пока он с распахнутыми веками созерцал воздушные узоры стеклянных стен, он даже не замечал того, что попирал коленями. Взгляд на пол заставил его испустить удивленный возглас. Энтрери стоял в центре карты, выложенной мозаикой на полу и отполированной до гладкого блеска. Это была карта земель Наземного Фаэруна. Артемис вытягивал шею, чтобы различить знакомые названия городов, рек, горных массивов. Большинство мест были ему знакомы, о некоторых, особенно, чем дальше к периферии, он даже не слыхал. И везде карта была испещрена какими-то знаками, магическими символами разных размеров, надписями на разных языках. Сам Энтрери находился в середине магического круга, выложенного в Море Упавших Звезд. Артемис ощутил свою ничтожность посреди этой красоты и великолепия. Человек, создавший такое, достоин того, чтобы ему поклонялись.   
Глаза заболели от накопившихся слез, которые никак не хотели вырваться наружу. Марвин был прав, говоря, что в основе ненависти лежит любовь. И, наоборот, в основе каждой любви есть ненависть. Ненависть покинула душу убийцы. Значит, осталась только любовь? И тут Артемис услышал шаги. Кто-то поднимался по лестнице, умышленно возвещая о своем приближении. В том, что это Марвин Энтрери был уверен. Не был уверен он только в своих чувствах. Разум, тело и душа – все тянули в разные стороны.  
Маг остановился перед бывшим наемником.  
\- Любовь есть единственный закон, – произнес он глубоким мягким голосом, в котором не было и намека на раздражение или гнев. Этот голос казался голосом самой любви.  
Только теперь Артемис осмелился поднять голову, в глазах его смешались горечь поражения и восторг.  
Волшебник сжал пальцами подбородок Энтрери, побуждая его подняться с колен. Облаченный лишь в собственную красоту и цветные солнечные лучи, Артемис застыл  
перед магом.  
\- Я навсегда твой… – не то спросил, не то подтвердил Энтрери.  
\- Да, – был ему ответ.  
\- Никогда не предполагал, что встречу мужчину, который будет желать меня.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что ты вообще мог представить себя в объятиях мужчины, – лучезарная улыбка Марвина могла бы затмить солнечный свет.  
\- Для меня ты кошмар, который обернулся счастьем.  
\- Для меня ты мой раб.  
\- Я твой раб. И ты любишь меня?  
Маг кивнул.  
\- Ты любишь меня, но обращаешься со мной как с рабом.  
\- Да.  
\- И ты будешь наказывать меня, если я провинюсь перед тобой?  
\- Я буду наказывать тебя, даже если мне этого просто захочется.  
\- Значит вечное рабство?..  
\- И вечная любовь.  
Марвин раскрыл объятия и Артемис, не думая более о том, что он делает, отдался в руки чародея. Все в убийце кричало «нет!», но все, измученно содрогнувшись, выдохнуло «да!».  
Больше не контролируя себя, Энтрери стал снимать с колдуна его пурпурно-золотые одеяния, обнажая столь желанное тело. О, это тело! Артемис был заклеймен им, тело Марвина прожигало его мысли, его мечты.  
Свет нового дня разгорался все ярче, заполняя пространство головокружительными образами, яркими цветными линиями и фигурами.  
Черты лица Артемиса исказились, выдавая откровенное желание. Для того чтобы проникнуть в него Марвину не потребовалось никаких усилий. Убийца раскрылся ему навстречу с мягким всхлипом. Энтрери ощутил, как маг вошел в него, и тело стало наполняться необыкновенной энергией, она растекалась от места своего образования, от слияния двух мужских тел. Ощущение это проникло в пенис Энтрери, пробуждая его и заставляя напрячься в неистовом желании, а затем Артемис почувствовал, как он объединился с Марвином в одно целое. Или скорее как маг, войдя в тело наемника, наполнил его собой, от пальцев ног до ладоней. В болезненном экстазе их позвоночники слились, сладкая боль слияния их анусов и желез, кончики их членов сплавились воедино, и тогда они вспыхнули золотым огнем, сотрясаясь в нечеловеческом крике.  
Это был тот «первый раз», о котором говорил дроу, когда впервые отдаешься по собственному желанию, когда сам хочешь захлебнуться в море любви. Слезы брызнули из глаз Артемиса. Какое облегчение. Какой экстаз! Какой же он глупец, что сам препятствовал своему счастью. Слезы цветными каплями мерцали на его ресницах.  
\- Мой господин, я даже не знаю какими словами просить у тебя прощения. Я даже не знаю, что означает слово «прости».  
\- Тогда не произноси слов. Пусть за тебя все скажет твое тело.  
\- Ты сломал меня не болью. Ты сломал меня похотью, – произнес Энтрери и мысленно добавил, “Ты покорил меня любовью“.  
Волшебник только улыбнулся его мыслям.   
Они занимались любовью на магических пентаграммах, попирая телами горы и долины мира, в окружении парящих в небе драконов.  
Золотоглазый загадочный Марвин смирил гордость Артемиса Энтрери.


	14. Chapter 14

_Глава 14_

Жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, но никак не могла устоять ровно, заваливаясь все время куда-то на бок.  
Единственной отрадой Артемиса было его окно, выходившее на море. Часами он сидел на подоконнике, смотрел в глубокие прозрачные воды и ненадолго покой возвращался в его душу.  
Рядом с магом он почти всегда чувствовал себя ребенком, маленьким мальчиком, которому хотелось бы побежать играться со своими сверстниками, но который вынужден вести глубокомысленную беседу с человеком неизмеримо старше него самого и участвовать в его непонятной игре.  
Дзирт отыскал, где бывший наемник пропадает часами, но присоединиться не решился – у каждого в этом доме свои окна, свой маленький созданный мир, своя крошечная свобода.  
Облака скользили над спокойной зеленоватой водой. Энтрери представлял, что он плывет в лодке по морю, неизвестно откуда, неведомо куда. Он опустил безвольную руку в прохладную воду. Безысходность наложила свой отпечаток на его лицо. Безжизненное лицо человека, который долгие дни полз по пустыне, изнывая от жажды, и вдруг увидел, что единственный колодец засыпан песком, засыпан рукой человека.  
Артемис пребывал на дне эмоциональной пропасти. После своего рода посвящения наверху башни Энтрери с головой окунулся в водоворот чувственных наслаждений. Словно Марвин открыл створки в плотине его духа, и сдерживаемые долгими годами аскезы чувства хлынули подобно потоку, вырвавшемуся на волю, чтобы затопить разум. Брызги прошлой жизни влажной дымкой зависли в воздухе, а сам он неуклонно  
приближался вместе с бурным течением к водопаду, после которого ему было суждено или погибнуть, или вынырнуть в другой жизни.  
Энтрери вспомнил, как проснулся этой ночью. Лунный свет освещал спальню. Он лежал голый под одним на троих покрывалом, вдыхал запахи трех мужских тел, слушал стук трех сердец, тройное дыхание, почти неслышные движения суставов и плеск крови в сосудах. Он только что видел такой бесстыдный и возбуждающий сон, что мгновенно проснулся, будто от кошмара.  
Чтобы быстрее отделаться от обрывков воспоминаний, Артемис повернулся на бок, потом, просунув руки под подушку, вытянулся на животе. Пока он крутился, покрывало сползло с него, обнажая равнину спины и манящую ложбинку, спускающуюся с нее. Расслабившись, Энтрери подумал о том, как бы Марвина воспламенила его полуоголенная беззащитная поза. И тут внезапно на него нахлынуло такое острое желание, что он даже стиснул кулаки под подушкой. О, как он сейчас хотел, чтобы маг лег на него сверху, ощутить тяжесть другого тела на себе, эти нежные прикосновения и решительные толчки.  
То ли Марвин не спал, прислушиваясь к мыслям Артемиса, то ли его пробудило плещущее через край желание раба, но, пребывая во власти своих порочных фантазий, Энтрери вдруг ощутил прикосновение к своей коже. Сначала к спине, потом все ниже, ниже, по чувствительной ложбинке между двух холмов. Пенис убийцы затвердел, он развел ноги, и сон его воплотился в явь.   
Стержень Марвина проникает в него…  
Артемис кончает в золотой вспышке…  
Не отдавая себе отчета, Энтрери наслаждался тяжестью мужчины, вдавливающей его самого в постель, его властью над собой. Шумно дыша, Марвин откинулся на спину, перевернул Артемиса и притянул его к себе. В лунном свете на простыне серебрился сок жизни. Опустошенные, они заснули, не размыкая объятий.  
Теперь Энтрери с дрожью вспоминал эти моменты, когда похоть захватывала власть над ним. С дрожью нового возбуждения и неуместного раскаяния. Артемис провел ладонью по лицу, чтобы отогнать навязчивые образы, коснулся безупречно гладкой щеки – недавно Марвин научил его заклинанию, мгновенно удаляющему волосы с кожи. Всю жизнь ненавидящий магию и волшебников убийца был удивлен и просто заворожен той легкостью, с какой ему самому даются чары. А удовольствие от их применения он вынужден был признать даже перед самим собой.  
Энтрери иногда думал о Джарлаксе, гадая, помогло ли бы чувство юмора изворотливому дроу не утонуть в золотоглазом океане.  
Пальцы убийцы лениво шевелились в воде, солнечные зайчики игриво подмигивали в ответ на его хмурый взор.

Как-то Артемис застал волшебника и Дзирта, когда те предавались любви. Хотя с его точки зрения то, что они делали меньше всего походили на обычные ритуальные телодвижения двух любовников. Согнув ноги в коленях и обхватив ими бедра Марвина, дроу лежал спиной на груди своего господина. Крылья носа Энтрери дрогнули, а губы неодобрительно искривились. Такая откровенная беззащитность позы…  
Распластавшись на чародее, раскинув руки в стороны, Дзирт извивался всем телом, постанывая сквозь зубы. Правой рукой Марвин вытворял что-то невообразимое с членом эльфа, доставляя ему, по всей видимости, дикое наслаждение.  
Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Дзирт взглянул на убийцу.  
\- И естественно, член Марвина в тебе? – спросил Энтрери.  
Рука колдуна задвигалась быстрее, не давая темному эльфу вымолвить ни слова.  
\- Ты даже не догадываешься, какое небывалое удовольствие он получает, – произнес маг.  
Артемис скривился с сомнением.  
\- Но какое удовольствие получаешь ты?  
Вскрикнув, Дзирт извергся, фонтаном разбрызгивая семя по своему плоскому напряженному животу. Марвин нежно погладил его по волосам и оттолкнул от себя. Изогнувшись, дроу поднялся со стержня, на который был насажен и с блаженной улыбкой растянулся на кровати. Член Марвина возвышался как грот-мачта на корабле и был готов вновь атаковать узкий пролив и пройти через шторм ощущений. Маг похлопал себя по бедрам.  
\- Садись, ты познаешь нечто потрясающее.  
Артемис вздохнул, сбросил штаны, сел волшебнику на бедра и ввел в себя его уже скользкий пенис. Он принял Марвина всем телом, волоски на лобке заискрились, пламя возбуждения понеслось во все стороны по нервам и артериям. Маг сомкнул руки на ребрах Энтрери, потянул его на себя и уложил спиной на свою грудь.  
Сначала медленно он начинает тереть член Артемиса двумя пальцами, потом все быстрее, всей ладонью. Тело наемника упивается наслаждением и пылает красным золотом. Тесный контакт кожи обостряет ощущения. Он чувствует пенис Марвина в своем заднем проходе, непрерывно сжимая и разжимая кольцо мышц.  
\- Когда ты кончаешь, они сокращаются и расслабляются, стимулируя меня внутри тебя, – шепчет Марвин на ухо Энтрери.  
Но Энтрери его уже не слышит, тело его сотрясают спазмы. Он двигает бедрами, стараясь все время ощущать стержень мага в себе. Он впивается ногтями в бедра колдуна, трется щекой о его щеку. Головка постоянно задевает такое чувствительное местечко. Скоро оба уже хрипят в экстазе. Артемис дергается, как от удара магической энергии, волоски на лобке становятся дыбом и в глазах убийцы мечутся золотые искры. Кольцо мышц конвульсивно сокращается, убийца хватает ртом воздух, член мага бьется и пульсирует в нем, вал за валом накатывает дрожь, пока не накрывает с головой сказочным блаженством.  
Не разъединяясь, они приходили в себя.  
\- Это было божественно, – наконец справился с голосом Артемис. – Я даже согласен, чтобы ты переломал мне все кости, лишь бы позволил испытать такое снова.  
( _О, как бы ты однажды не пожалел о своих словах!_ )  
Марвин удовлетворенно молчал, поглаживая живот Энтрери и размазывая по нему брызги жизни.

А потом убийцу опять преследовал призрак раскаяния. Как он мог так легко поддаться  
обаянию Марвина? А как он мог не поддаться? Он ходил по заколдованному кругу, наступая сам себе на пятки, сам себя подталкивая в спину и спотыкаясь на ходу. Стебли его гордости и ростки сомнений все еще тянулись вверх, но Марвин сотворил червя, который подточил их корни и они вяли на глазах.  
Совсем недавно из-за одного легкого прикосновения, что возбудило плоть Энтрери, он уклонился от руки волшебника. На самом деле он уклонился только потому, что ему нестерпимо хотело прижаться теснее. Больше сердясь на себя, чем на Марвина, он отвернулся и попытался усмирить свои чувства. А когда маг требовательно спросил, почему он так поступил – необдуманно выпалил:  
\- Да сколько ж можно?! Видеть тебя уже не могу.  
Слова его имели совсем иной смысл, чем тот, что в них прозвучал, но колдун всегда с удовольствием пользовался предоставленными ему возможностями.  
\- Это легко исправить, – тон Марвина не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
Повернув к себе голову наемника, он сжал его виски между ладонями, приложив большие пальцы к глазам. Убийца оцепенел в ожидании чего-то жуткого. На непонятном гортанном языке чародей произнес несколько слов. Потом в глазах резануло мимолетной болью, и Марвин отнял руки. Когда Энтрери с часто бьющимся сердцем открыл глаза, он не увидел ничего. Он ослеп.  
Уронив подбородок на грудь, Артемис закрыл лицо ладонями, хотелось выть и рыдать от ужаса. Теперь он беспомощнее ребенка. И кто знает, когда Марвин сменит гнев на милость и вернет ему зрение. Да и вернет ли.  
\- Слепой убийца, – раздался рядом смех колдуна. Усугубляя смятение Энтрери, он схватил его за руки, покружил с ним по комнате и оттолкнул от себя, оставляя в слепом одиночестве. Артемис несколько раз зажмуривался и моргал. Без изменений – только мрак. Он дотронулся кончиками пальцев до глазных яблок, глаза были на месте, двигались, но не видели.  
\- За что? – подавленно спросил он.  
\- За длинный язык, – донесся ответ мага.  
\- Но глаза ведь не виноваты в деяниях языка! – воскликнул Энтрери и сделал шаг в сторону волшебника.  
\- А ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я отрезал тебе язык и засунул в руку, дабы ты научился его держать? – слова колдуна не остановили наемного убийцу.  
\- Уж лучше бы язык, – произнес он, медленно, но неуклонно приближаясь к Марвину, ища в нем пусть непредсказуемую и жестокую, но все же опору своего существования.  
\- Нет, – раздалось уже с противоположной стороны, – твой язык приносит мне больше радости, чем огорчений. От глаз же мне никакой пользы, – голос мага удалялся.  
\- Но я ведь не вижу тебя!  
\- Когда я захочу видеть тебя, ты сможешь меня найти.  
\- Как???  
\- На ощупь, упрямая твоя голова! – раздалось над самим ухом, так близко, что Энтрери дернулся. – Используй с умом все то, чем я одарил тебя.  
И Артемис остался наедине с ночью.  
Он передвигался на ощупь. В полной темноте кожа стала необычайно чувствительной. Все ощущения были напряженны до предела. Сколько он так проблуждал, Энтрери не помнил – минуты и дни тянулись для него одинаково долго. Он старался воспринимать происходящее как очередную причуду бессердечного мага, которую ему надлежит вытерпеть и пережить. Энтрери понимал всю бесцельность своих блужданий вслепую, но как только он останавливался, тьма набрасывалась на него, пробиралась в тело сквозь уши и ноздри, набивалась под ногти, застревала в горле и душила изнутри.  
Артемис ощупывал пальцами предметы, которые встречал на своем пути, и которые были ему хорошо знакомы. Но проходили минуты, прежде чем он узнавал, что гладкая изогнутая линия принадлежит подлокотнику кресла, а вот эта шероховатая поверхность является гобеленом на стене, эти острые узкие предметы – коллекция кинжалов и стилетов, а то, что с изящным и хрупким звоном упало на пол и, скорее всего, разбилось, было прозрачной вазой из горного хрусталя. Энтрери совершенно ничего не видел, и ему постепенно начинало казаться, что он так и останется слепым, что вообще такого чувства как зрение не было никогда, что он просто его выдумал. Он весь обратился в слух, впитывая в себя каждый шорох своих шагов, шум своего дыхания, двигал предметы, чтобы услышать их стук о поверхность стола, перелистывал страницы, чтобы по их шелесту вспомнить, как выглядит книга. А выглядит ли она как-то вообще? И для чего нужны эти тонкие шуршащие листы? Никогда раньше он не задумывался о том, какой роскошью боги одарили живых существ, дав им зрение. Убийца начал понимать, как обделены и как глубоко несчастны незрячие от рождения, и вдвойне достойны сочувствия те, коих постигла горькая участь утратить зрение.  
Наконец, оставив попытки познать мир вручную, Энтрери обратился помыслами к магу, стараясь придать его образу отчетливость, притянуть его и определить, где тот находится в данный момент. Но волшебник, по-видимому, желал обратного, и Артемис хоть и чувствовал, что хозяин где-то неподалеку в доме, все же не смог воспринять верного направления в его сторону.  
Тогда бывший наемник попытался призвать образ дроу. Этого он еще никогда не делал и удивился той легкости, с которой перед его внутренним взором появилось видение темного эльфа, вытянувшегося поперек кресла в библиотеке, одной рукой держащего книгу, а другой почесывая пантеру за ушами.  
Теперь Артемис знал куда идти. Догадываясь, что вполне может вызвать внутри себя ясное и четкое изображение всего дома, он все же слишком волновался, чтобы достичь такой концентрации и единения с чарами Марвина. Он даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, каким образом находит дорогу, скользя рукой по стене и сворачивая то в один, то в другой коридор. Некая неведомая доселе уверенность вела его, и этого было достаточно.  
Дзирт чуть было не уронил книгу на спину Гвенвивар, так его изумило зрелище медленно приближающегося к нему Артемиса, не отрывающего ладони от стены. Энтрери точно шел к нему, но стоило ему только потерять опору, как убийца натолкнулся на круглый высокий столик с магическим светящимся шаром и мелкими писчими принадлежностями. То, что Энтрери нелепо повернул голову, не смотря на препятствие, а будто бы прислушиваясь к нему, начал бегло ощупывать предметы на столике, подтолкнуло эльфа к разгадке. Неслышно он скользнул на пол и, знаками показав Гвен вести себя тихо, стал подкрадываться к наемнику. Дзиртом двигало непонимание и любопытство, но подходил он с опаской – неизвестно чего можно было ожидать от ослепленного убийцы и от мага, учинившего над ним такое зверство.  
Дроу приближается к Артемису осторожно, дотрагивается пальцами до его груди. От неожиданности Энтрери вздрагивает и, облегченно выдохнув “Дзирт!..“, сгребает ошарашенного эльфа в объятия.  
Очень долго убийца продолжал жить во мраке. Долго по меркам самого Артемиса. Марвин не дарил ему прощения, а он и не помышлял просить о нем, зная, что маг не вернет ему зрение, пока сам не захочет, а волшебника похоже вполне устраивал слепой любовник и он не спешил с помилованием. Колдун откровенно наслаждался выражением растерянности в слепо мечущихся глазах Артемиса, которые не могли найти своего господина. С какой покорностью Энтрери отзывался на прикосновения, с какой надеждой и отрадой прижимался к ласкающей и разящей руке. Он еще не отчаялся окончательно, но уже начал терять надежду, как раньше, когда еще не смирился со своим рабством, но уже привык к нему.  
Артемис где только мог неотступно следовал за волшебником, а тот словно не мог насытиться и утолить свою похоть в теле любовника. Ни одним жестом, ни одной мыслью Энтрери не выказывал неудовольствия и был покорен, как связанная дева в логове разбойников.

Марвин стоит обнаженный, пенис его тверд и напряжен. Он обводит медленным взглядом тело Артемиса. Он улыбается и облизывает губы. Но Артемис этого не видит. Маг притягивает мужчину к себе и швыряет его на кровать. Энтрери падает на спину, раскинув руки в стороны, цепляясь за простыни. Чародей хватает Артемиса за лодыжки и широко разводит ему ноги, прижимая колени к грудной клетке. Марвин растягивает губы в тонком плотоядном оскале. Он сокращает свое тело с изяществом рептилии, медленно и уверенно, и вставляет свой член Энтрери в зад. Энтрери испускает громкий стон, подаваясь навстречу. Марвин, подтащив послушного любовника ближе, сцепляет руки у него на шее, насаживая на свой член и так уже введенный по самое основание. Воздух рыком вырывается из его горла. Артемис иступлено кричит, ведь это все что ему осталось – ощущать прикосновения и слышать звуки. Марвин трется о безупречно гладкую щеку убийцы, оскал исчез, лицо его божественно прекрасно и немыслимо юно, когда вся его жидкость изливается в подрагивающее тело Артемиса.  
Жизнь Энтрери состоит из касаний – к стенам, к мебели, к руке Дзирта, к груди Марвина, к куску мяса на обед, к собственному члену. Артемис упивался этими прикосновениями, они открывали ему новый мир. Он прислушивался к малейшим звукам, и они давали ему богатую пищу для размышлений. А запахи были просто восхитительны, они прокладывали дороги стольким воспоминаниям, что Артемис с трудом удерживал их все в голове.  
Но особое наслаждение ему доставляло дотрагиваться до мага. Он был в восторге, ощупывая каждый сантиметр тела волшебника, вслушиваясь в работу его внутренних органов, впитывая его запахи. Он изучал и познавал своего повелителя, как плоть и кровь, пробовал его на вкус и оставался всегда голоден. Энтрери постигал самого себя.  
Марвин не оставался безучастным и с головой погружался в игру, что вел его раб. Ослепший наемник был идеальной безропотной игрушкой, слепо выполняющей все прихоти хозяина, находясь в полной зависимости от него.  
Но очень часто колдун заходил в этих играх слишком далеко. Ради развлечения он доводил до крайности чувства своих рабов, заставляя их балансировать на границе боли и наслаждения, любви и ненависти, страха и преданности, будто спорил с самим собой и делал ставки – что же победит в этот раз. Крайняя безжалостность могла закончиться робкой нежностью, а любовные ласкания обернуться беспощадным насилием. Маг держал своих любовников в постоянном напряженном ожидании чего-то предельно-ужасающего, или сияюще-возвышенного. Колдун мастерски играл на лютне чувств, искусно перебирая пальцами и подцепляя ногтями тонкие струны души, понуждая их вибрировать и дрожать.

Ни с того ни с сего Артемис был подхвачен магическим вихрем и утащен в неизвестность. Грубое применение силы – и его руки оказались сцеплены железом высоко над головой. Энтрери ничего не видел, не слышал, даже не мог дотянуться мыслями до Марвина. Тщетно он напрягал все доступные ему органы чувств. Воображение рисовало ему картину самого себя, подвешенного и раздетого в окружении кровожадных и свирепых демонов, безобразных и голодных монстров, кошмарных порождений Девяти Адов. У Артемиса вспотели подмышки, резкий запах собственного пота ударил ему в ноздри. Что-то острое скользнуло по спине. Убийца стиснул зубы, отгоняя видение вырванной почки из своего живого тела. Чьи-то пальцы пробежались по пенису, ощупывая его. Картины в голове стали столь мерзостными, что Энтрери позабыл, как дышать. А потом прикосновения посыпались со всех сторон, когтистые лапы тянулись к его плоти. Неизвестность во сто крат хуже всякого кошмара. Не в состоянии видеть своих противников, Энтрери представлял себе нечто ужасное, безликое и безымянное, скрывающееся в темноте вокруг него. Сжатые челюсти ломило от напряжения.  
\- Собираешь всю волю, чтобы не закричать? – раздался голос в голове несчастного, в котором он сперва с облегчением, а потом с трепетом распознал голос Марвина. – Ты будешь кричать, – пообещал колдун. – Потому что я так хочу. И я буду рвать тебя на куски до тех пор, пока ты не охрипнешь от крика.  
Перспектива быть заживо съеденным неведомыми чудищами показалась Артемису далеко не худшей.  
Всегда готовясь к самому худшему, он обнаруживал, что у Марвина этого «самого худшего» неистощимый запас и любые комбинации.  
Неожиданный шум ворвался в уши Энтрери. Шум бурлил жизнью, галдел множеством голосов, грохотал повозками, перекликался криками, стучал молотками, хлопал тентами и парусами. Убийцу обдало шквалом запахов – гнилые овощи и сточные канавы, просоленный воздух и мокрая древесина, горечь песчаной пыли поднимаемой ногами на улицах, вонь человеческих тел. Артемиса бросило в жар, он ощупал себя – тело не было приковано, он свободно стоял, облаченный в брюки, рубашку, сапоги. И, судя по всему, стоял на улице какого-то города. Но он все так же ничего не видел. Осторожно переставляя ноги, он двинулся на поиски укрытия. Короткими шагами, выставив левую руку перед собой, чутко прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. И тут его поразила догадка – он в Калимпорте! Город, на который известный убийца нагонял страх, теперь вселял панику в самого Энтрери.  
Внезапно Артемис на кого-то натолкнулся.  
\- Эй, приятель, ты что ослеп? Смотри куда идешь! – воскликнул наглый молодой голос в стороне от него. Но Энтрери был уверен, что столкнулся он вовсе не с этим человеком. Резко выбросив правую руку, он ухватился за кого-то, кто ловко вывернулся из его хватки и Артемис, опасаясь потерять равновесие, отпустил ловкача.  
\- Да он действительно слепой, – донесся другой голос позади, убийца разгадал эту уловку и всерьез забеспокоился. Нищие Калимпорта. Всегда по несколько человек, не нападающие на жертву сразу, а подстерегающие, отправляют одного, чтобы умышленно задеть его, а другого, чтобы выяснить, насколько он опасен. В другое время Энтрери расправился бы с шайкой мнимых калек, оставив вокруг себя больше трупов, чем раненых, а остальных заставил бы забиться в норы в поисках укрытия от него. Но теперь он стоял среди них без оружия, что было, в общем-то, не самой худшей ситуацией, из которой он выбирался, а еще он был слеп. Он не видел ни количества противников, ни путей отступления. Несколько рук одновременно потянулись к нему. Сделав мудрый вывод, что бродяги могут предпочесть обчистить его труп, Энтрери не стал дергаться.  
\- В карманах пусто, – разочарованно протянул еще один голос.  
\- А одежда на нем ничего.  
\- И сапоги добротные.  
\- Приятель, ты кто таков? Сбежал откуда-то?  
\- Может он еще и глухой? – заржал один из невидимых оборванцев. К нему присоединились и остальные.  
\- Вы не поверите, сынки, – прокаркал хриплый стариковский голос, – но уж больно он похож на одного человека. Да только слишком уж молодой. Сын что ли, или родич какой.  
Артемис напряженно вслушивался в наступившее молчание.  
\- Не томи, старик, на кого похож-то?  
\- На убийцу Артемиса Энтрери.  
Убийца прямо кожей почувствовал колебание воздуха, когда людишки отпрянули от него.  
\- Ты мне людей не пугай своей дурной болтовней! – грозно прикрикнул вожак.  
\- Я и не пугаю. Я сказал, что похож.  
\- Артемис Энтрери нагонял страху на Калимпорт еще во времена, когда ты был зеленым юнцом, дед, – расхрабрившись, произнес первый голос. – Ты хоть представляешь, сколько бы ему сейчас было лет?  
\- Да и жив ли он еще? При такой-то профессии…  
Раздались неуверенные смешки.  
К бродягам возвращалась прежняя самоуверенность.  
\- Или ты хочешь сказать, что это его слепой сын шляется у нас по городу, отыскивая заказчиков для призрака своего папаши.  
Ватага зашлась хохотом.  
\- Может, узнаешь у него самого? – снова подал голос старик.  
\- Да плевать мне кто он!  
\- Перережем ему глотку и дело с концом!  
\- Нет, сначала заберем одежду.  
\- Сапоги мои!  
Артемис мысленно прощался с жизнью, не успев даже понять, зачем Марвин забросил его в Калимпорт и проклинал своих потенциальных убийц.  
Яркая вспышка и Энтрери втянуло в энергетический вихрь. Еще секунда и он вновь стоял навытяжку между полом и потолком, позвякивая оковами, стягивающими запястья. Снова в пустоте, снова в темноте. Снова не зная, где он и кто рядом с ним.  
Ногти царапнули его по спине, и чьи-то пальцы сжали ягодицы, вынуждая Артемиса прогнуться вперед.  
“Это Марвин. Марвин! Марвин!!!“ – ликовал Артемис. Не рано ли? Никогда не знаешь, что хуже – оказаться в руках голодных нищих головорезов или во власти похотливого, кровожадного и изобретательного колдуна.  
Незнание того, что его ждет, изводило Энтрери. Он крепко уперся ногами в пол и, что было силы, задергал цепи на руках, то ли стараясь освободиться, то ли прозреть от боли, то ли привлечь внимание мага. Или наоборот отвлечь.  
\- Марвин, – взмолился Артемис, – скажи хоть что-нибудь. – Он, затаив дыхание, ожидал реакции чародея, любой.

**«Hilf mir» Rammstein**

И тут убийцу страстно обхватили две руки. Они двигались по коже, проникали сквозь нее, раздвигали пальцами мышцы и поглаживали кости. Никто кроме Марвина не был способен на такую умопомрачительную пытку. Тело Энтрери было объято пламенем. Искры вспыхивали под ладонями колдуна, прожигая кожу, испепеляя нервы. Жидкий огонь забурлил в венах и артериях. И что самое ужасное – Марвин не проронил ни звука, не сказал ни слова, не засмеялся. Он лишь беззвучно улыбался и ласкал плоть Артемиса. Первого убийца не видел, а второе заставило его позабыть обо всем на свете. Во всей Вселенной существовали только он и Марвин. Энтрери растворялся в огне этой страсти, проваливался в полыхающую пропасть. Руки чародея гладили его бедра и живот, забирались на грудь и спускались к тугим ягодицам. Непереносимое блаженство впивалось когтями в плоть. Жар поглощал его, опаляя волосы, иссушая губы, и Артемис не мог более сдерживать рвущихся на волю стонов. А потом Марвин схватился за его пенис, в яростной ласке сжимая его и втирая в нежную кожицу, выступившую серебристую каплю, одновременно покусывая убийцу в шею. Энтрери откинул голову назад, раскрыв рот в беззвучном крике. Он пылал в огне этой любви, сгорал дотла и вновь возрождался из пепла навстречу Марвину, навстречу своему господину, навстречу своему богу.  
Колдун двигал рукой все быстрее и быстрее, вынуждая Артемиса извиваться от нестерпимого пекла в паху. Еще, еще, еще! Частые и тяжелые выдохи колышут его грудь. И Энтрери исторгает вопль, серебряные струи толчками бьют из него. Он видит это. Видит! Но ему уже все равно – он упивается своей болью, невыносимой болью начинающегося возрождения.  
Марвин освободил руки убийцы и тот повалился на пол тлеющими останками, обессиленный и опустошенный настолько, не в состоянии шевельнуться. Кипящая кровь шумела в ушах, а внутренности еще содрогались от небывалого наслаждения. Возможность опять видеть не могла даже сравниться с той опьяняющей и разрывающей на части радостью, которую мог принести Марвин своей любовью. Артемис прижимался животом к прохладным каменным плитам, постепенно отдавая им жар своего раскаленного тела.   
Волшебник вновь сокрушил его и создал заново. Он так никогда и не поведал Энтрери, был ли Калимпорт действительностью или просто иллюзией.

С трудом Артемис дотащился до спальни и ничком рухнул на постель. Спину ломило, плечи были будто выкручены из суставов, весь он был выжат до капли, сожжен заживо.  
Дзирт украдкой проник в его сознание и был захвачен огненным штормом воспоминаний. Эльф знал, что нужно Энтрери после такой изматывающей любви. Он проворно метнулся к человеку и уселся на него верхом пониже спины. Он был тоже обнажен. Артемис протестующее заворочался и хотел было что-то сказать, но из горла вырвались какие-то нечленораздельные звуки.  
\- Тебя смущает, что голый мужчина сидит на твоей голой заднице? – насмешливо спросил темный эльф.  
\- В общем-то, уже нет, – устало пробормотал Артемис.  
\- Тогда расслабься. Я помогу тебе снять боль и усталость.  
\- Ну да, ведь больше снимать с меня нечего, – хмыкнул Энтрери, уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
Нежными легкими движениями дроу начал массировать ему плечи, сантиметр за сантиметром растирая напряженные мышцы. Убийца негромко кряхтел, но ловкие пальцы Дзирта приносили ему облегчение. Один за другим скованные мускулы возвращались к жизни, теперь Энтрери уже постанывал от неги, разносящей тепло по всему телу. Никаких условностей больше не существовало для этих двоих мужчин.  
Все это время Марвин стоял незримый в арочном проеме, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на них. В голове его вызревал новый изысканный в своей порочности план, от которого губы его сами собой сложились в плутоватую усмешку.


	15. Chapter 15

_Глава 15_

Обо всем этом Артемис вспоминал, не отрывая взгляда от спокойных вод моря. Ни одна рыба не бороздила их толщу, ни одна птица не оглашала своими криками воздух над ними. Поверхность манила своей сверкающей гладкостью.  
Артемис ощутил приближение Марвина и тревожно повернул голову навстречу его неслышным шагам – волшебник еще никогда не заставал его здесь. Марвин остановился рядом и безмятежно стал созерцать водную гладь, не то обдумывая какую-то мысль, не то просто наслаждаясь компанией Артемиса и моря.  
\- Что будет, если я нырну в воду? – задал Энтрери давно не дававший ему покоя вопрос.  
\- Попробуй и узнаешь, – загадочно ответил волшебник и, взмахнув полами мантии, оставил Артемиса наедине с морем.  
Еще с минуту убийца, сощурившись, всматривался в прозрачную воду, а потом встал на подоконнике во весь рост, снял штаны и с безрассудной решительностью бросился головой в водную стихию.  
Прохлада моря очень бодряще подействовала, заставив выбросить из головы сотни противоречивых мыслей, которые он беспрестанно взвешивал на чашах весов. Вынырнув на поверхность и отфыркиваясь, Энтрери оглянулся. Очередная шутка дома волшебника – над морем в пространстве находилось только одно окно, стена уходила под воду где-то на пол метра. То есть посередине Артемис видел комнату по ту сторону окна, а по сторонам простиралось бесконечная морская гладь. Из чистого любопытства захотелось оплыть окно вокруг – что же будет видно с той стороны? Как только он поравнялся с его боковой стороной – окно превратилось в узкую полосу рамы, а стоило проплыть дальше и оглянуться назад, как окно полностью исчезало. Ошарашенный своим открытием и испытав легкое смятение, Энтрери поспешил вернуться и вновь обрести вход в свой привычный мир. Мысли о том, что, потеряв окно из виду, он окажется в необъятном просторе океана неприятно щекотали его сознание. Впрочем, это не помешало ему вволю наплаваться и понырять, рассекая воду широкими взмахами сильных рук.  
Он ощущал необыкновенную свободу, несмотря на то, что жизнь его зависела от прихоти окна оставаться на месте или исчезнуть. Но утонуть уже не казалось Энтрери наихудшей судьбой. Убийца как мальчишка резвился в соленой воде, распугивая брызгами воображаемых рыб, пока усталость не дала о себе знать.  
Подтянувшись на руках, он выбрался на подоконник и немного посидел, болтая ногами в воде и обсушивая плечи под солнцем. Жизнь казалась не такой уж плохой. Чем же он недоволен? Почему тоска гложет его изо дня в день? Ведь привык. Смирился. Но рабство все равно тяготит его свободолюбивую душу.  
Энтрери лизнул кожу на плече. Соленая. Надо бы обмыться, подумал он и, с сожалением закрывая окно, направился в ванную. Там был Марвин. И непонятно было, то ли Артемис всегда неосознанное следовал за магом, то ли маг поджидал убийцу везде, куда бы тот не пошел.  
Волшебник лежал в большой малахитовой ванне, скорее даже бассейне, длиной в три человеческих роста и шириной в один. Его золотистое тело поблескивало каплями в свете нескольких волшебных шаров. Подавив вздох, Энтрери перешагнул через каменный край и погрузился в теплую воду. Умывая лицо, он уловил пожелание колдуна. Артемис сел между его ног и откинулся назад. Тела двоих мужчин в ванне, тесно прижатые друг к другу, две груди вздымаются в одном ритме дыхания. Энтрери чувствовал всю тяжесть любви Марвина на своих плечах. Она давила на него своей неземной красотой и развратностью, тяготила своей чувственностью и вседозволенностью. Но он желал ее.  
Может быть, только смерти он желал больше. Умереть и больше не разрываться надвое, не противоречить самому себе, быть твердо уверенным, что хочешь именно этого не потому, что выбора нет, а потому, что действительно хочешь именно этого. Чтобы не было этих вечных человеческих колебаний и сомнений, чтобы все было четко и определенно. Он полюбил Марвина и страшился себе в этом признаться. Невыносимо было хотеть его, принадлежать ему от костей до волос, плотью и помыслами, но так иногда хотелось раствориться в этом ощущении, чувствовать себя любимым, нужным, защищенным, стать его неотъемлемой частью. Да, он желал, чтобы Марвин сейчас вошел в него, насадил на свой член, а рукой ласкал его, чтобы они двигались как две рыбы, вздымая плавниками волны, хотел кончить в воду, а Марвин бы кончил в него…  
\- Войди в меня, – попросил Энтрери.  
\- Я давным-давно вошел в тебя. Я в твоем сердце.  
От этих слов комок подступил к горлу Артемиса. “Что есть человеческая жизнь – жрать, срать, двигаться, трахаться, умирать. Зачем Марвину это? Зачем ему моя жизнь? Ему нужны мои дерьмо, боль, оргазм, смерть??? Зачем ему все это? Зачем мне самому все это? Я, только я владею своей жизнью и смертью!“ И тогда Энтрери дерзнул сделать последний отчаянный шаг, использовать последнюю возможность, последнюю надежду, все или ничего, ибо после этой черты была бездна.  
Печальным взглядом маг проводил выскочившего из воды Артемиса, словно тот был ребенком, которому приходилось учиться на своих ошибках и который не внимал наставлениям старших.  
В очень юном возрасте Артемис Энтрери узнал, что зависеть от кого-либо значит стать уязвимым, что зависимость от кого-то – это слабость. А слабым он не был никогда. Только одно могло избавить его от зависимости от Марвина. Энтрери осознавал, что постепенно, но неумолимо волшебник становится центром его существования, его воздухом, его жизнью. Последние проблески своей воли подталкивали его к смелому и губительному деянию. Артемис боялся отказаться от собственной целостности, боялся слиться физически и духовно с магом, разделить его величие и совершенство. Он думал, что чародей разрушит его «я», дабы безраздельно властвовать над ним. Поэтому пока он еще был способен принимать самостоятельные решения, убийца попытался разрушить себя сам.  
С закрытыми глазами Энтрери стоял в зале трофеев волшебника. Он прижимал к груди под сердцем острие Когтя Шарона, очень надеясь, что ему хватит мужества довести дело до конца. Сам трофей среди других трофеев, только не на отдельной полке, а привязанный к хозяину на коротком поводке, всюду бегающий за ним, тыкающийся носом в ладонь хозяина, чтобы тот почесал ему шейку, хоть ее до крови натер ошейник. Артемис искренне сожалел об утрате злости, иначе он мог бы злиться на самого себя. Мир замкнулся вокруг Марвина. Наемный убийца вращался вокруг него, как планета вокруг светила, не имея возможности разорвать силу притяжения. Когда мага не было рядом, Артемис верил, что никогда больше не позволит ему дотронуться до себя. А когда тот прикасался, уверял себя, что это всего лишь тело, только оболочка и через несколько мгновений все будет кончено. Когда же все заканчивалось, он лежал рядом, вслушиваясь в дыхание Марвина, и грезил о прикосновении руки, в чьей власти было разрушить его и сотворить заново.  
С криком загнанного зверя, Энтрери вдавил меч между ребер…

Эмоциональный всплеск гигантской силы ворвался в мозг дроу. Потом еще один и еще. Казалось, им не будет конца. Волны ментальной энергии исходящей от Артемиса накатывали друг на друга, сталкивались, разбивались и снова вздымались. Затем все затихло. Дзирт напряженно прислушивался к своему восприятию, но от былых всплесков осталась только легкая рябь, подрагивающая и расходящаяся кругами. Произошло нечто ужасное! Темный эльф метнулся сначала в одну сторону – первым побуждением было  
разыскать мага, потом в другую – на помощь к Энтрери. А потом Дзирт почувствовал, что эти две точки его восприятия сошлись в одном месте. Теперь эльф точно знал, куда ему бежать, но от этого легче не становилось, наоборот, тревога переросла в смятение.  
Зрелище, которое Дзирт застал в зале, напоминало не то покаяние во всех грехах перед эшафотом, не то молитву узника об отмене смертного приговора, не то саму казнь. Повсюду на полу валялось оружие – меч Артемиса, его усыпанный самоцветами кинжал, обе сабли Дзирта, несколько ножей и мечей, копье, секира и даже арбалет. В окружении всей этой беспорядочно разбросанной кучи железа для убийства в кресле, будто король на троне, восседал Марвин. Локоть правой руки он упер в подлокотник и в задумчивости водил указательным пальцем по губам. Другая же рука покоилась на затылке коленопреклонного Энтрери, который, сгорбившись, оцепенел по левую сторону от кресла, уткнувшись лицом в колени волшебника, и… рыдал.  
Дзирт был потрясен – Артемис плакал, и не просто плакал, плечи его сотрясались от сдавленных всхлипов. Сделав опрометчивый вывод, что колдун опять развлекает себя новой пыткой над убийцей, темный эльф с протестующим возгласом ринулся к магу.  
\- Марвин! Почему он рыдает!?!  
Маг даже пальцем не пошевелил, когда обрушил свою силу на дроу и сбил его с ног. Теперь картина стала воистину завораживающей – к двум неподвижным изваяниям добавилась третья фигура, упавшего на колени темного эльфа и упершегося одной рукой в пол. Другую ладонь он прижимал к лицу, превозмогая боль, пронзившую голову. Его белые волосы почти касались мраморных плит, позвоночник рельефно вырисовывался на темной спине. “Власть, Раскаяние и Скорбь“, – пришло на ум чародею, и он едва не улыбнулся.  
\- Он хотел покончить жизнь самоубийством, – невозмутимо возвестил Марвин, поглаживая Энтрери по затылку. – Не получилось.  
Убийца судорожно втянул воздух и еще сильнее прижался к ногам колдуна.  
\- Чего ты добивался, скажи мне, чего? – задумчиво продолжил волшебник, перебирая черные волосы Артемиса.  
\- Я хотел убить себя, чтобы ты никогда больше не истязал меня, – приглушенно ответил бывший наемник.  
\- Ошибаешься. Изгаляться над трупом можно по-разному. Можешь не сомневаться, что твоим холодным останкам пришлось бы еще много чего вынести. А даже если бы ты нашел способ убить себя, тебе бы это не помогло. Я воскресил бы тебя, вернул бы к жизни, хочешь ты того или нет. По ту сторону завесы для тебя нет выхода.  
Голос Марвина был спокойным и бесстрастным. Он будто читал вслух книгу, и происходящее его ни в малейшей степени не беспокоило, будто двое коленопреклонных мужчин значили для него не больше, чем количество урожая в каком-нибудь поселке орков.  
Артемис горячо дышал во влажные от его слез штаны волшебника. Опустошенный и разломанный на части, он сходил с ума от беспроглядного отчаяния и в то же время испытывал несказанное облегчение, что и эта последняя попытка провалилась. Это был конец конца.  
\- Теперь ты готов, – сказал маг. – Ты заплатил свою высокую цену – теперь принимай дар безропотно и с благодарностью.  
Плечи Энтрери постепенно перестали вздрагивать.  
Дзирт выпрямился и взволнованно внимал их словам.  
\- Это конец? – тихо спросил Артемис.  
\- Это начало, – последовал ответ.  
\- Что теперь будет? – еще глуше произнес убийца.  
\- Зачем тебе знать что будет? Прошлого уже нет, будущего еще не существует. Живи настоящим и наслаждайся каждым мгновением жизни.  
Энтрери поднял лицо и посмотрел сначала на мага, потом на дроу. Его покрасневшие глаза были еще полны высыхающих кристаллов слез, но слабая улыбка уже тронула его  
губы, странная улыбка, в которой отражались старое разочарование и новая надежда.  
Долго еще никто не двигался, а Марвин все раздумывал над тем, что уже в который раз Артемис Энтрери пытается свести с жизнью счеты. Впервые это произошло в хрустальной башне Креншинибона, когда он бросился на Дзирта с криком, специально предупреждая о своем нападении и рассчитывая напороться на острый клинок. Второй раз он безучастно наблюдал за тем, как женщина, с которой он занимался любовью, пыталась всадить кинжал ему в глаз. Неужто жизнь так наскучила хладнокровному убийце? Кто же ему нужен на самом деле, чтобы согреть душу, перевернуть страницу, вырвать ее из книги и начисто начать новое бытие? Чародей перевел взор на дроу. Его сиреневые глаза влажно блестели. Немыслимо, но он от всего сердца сопереживал убийце и был на многое готов ради него. Похожие как близнецы эти двое всегда находили причины только для вражды. Как же несовершенен этот мир.  
С грустью вздохнув, Марвин вновь зарылся пальцами в черные волосы.

«…Он выглядел, как ворон.   
И лоснились перья синим солнцем,   
Настороженным бликуя глазом,   
Хриплым карком ветер разрывал он. 

Ныне присмирел, по-человечьи   
Говорит, клюёт печенье   
Из любимых рук, что на ночь   
Тёмной тканью клетку накрывают»

Квинто Крыся 


	16. Chapter 16

_Глава 16_

Верно служащий раб пользуется почти полной свободой. Если хозяин получает от раба все, чего только пожелает, если тот душой и телом принадлежит ему, конфликтов между ними не возникает. Они перестают замечать, что один из них находится на положении хозяина, а другой в роли раба и любовника. В глазах господина раб превращается в своего рода сокровище, а истинным сокровищем может быть лишь то, чем обладаешь сполна, что всецело принадлежит обладателю, своему повелителю. Мужчина, повелевающий своими сокровищами, удовлетворен, а удовлетворенный мужчина – счастливый мужчина. Энтрери на своей шкуре прочувствовал, что счастливый хозяин добр и великодушен. Правда, когда одолевает похоть или скука доброты и великодушия как не бывало, тут господином завладевают жестокость и грубость. Вот тогда раб и познает всю неограниченность власти хозяина над ним и может сполна насладиться своим рабством.  
Никогда прежде Артемис не просыпался поутру с таким замечательным настроением. Никогда в теперешней жизни, потому что свою прежнюю он и не вспоминал, она его больше не интересовала. Мягкий розовый свет разливался по спальне, налагая на все нежную дымку робкого румянца. Всему причиной было круглое окно. Вместо прозрачного тонкого стекла оно было забрано матово-розовой субстанцией, которая напоминала внутреннюю поверхность раковины моллюска, отливая перламутром и преломляя солнечные лучи под немыслимыми углами, создавая веер из розового света, тянущий свои пальцы по всей комнате. Энтрери буквально ласкал взглядом это окно, любуясь каждой совершенной линией его рисунка, мягким свечением его стекла, золотой дугой, что витиеватой лозой перекинулась над нижней половиной окна и служила как бы поручнем, защищая это чудо от дерзких пальцев. Вся красота в этом доме существовала благодаря хозяину. Все, что ни создавал Марвин, было подобно ему, прекрасно и совершенно. От нахлынувшего восторга и причастности к чему-то священному, у Артемиса защемило сердце. Позади него шевельнулся Марвин. Выскользнув из-под покрывал, маг поднялся в воздух и бесшумно опустился на пол, не потревожив своих любовников.  
Не оборачиваясь, он нагишом подошел к розовому окну, всматриваясь в матовое стекло, будто различая за ним ему лишь видимые просторы и дали. Его золотисто-смуглое тело  
окружила призрачная аура утреннего рассвета. Словно молодой бог с радостью и упоением взирающий на только что созданный им юный мир, вдыхает свежий воздух и восторгается творением рук своих. По спине Марвина проходит легкая дрожь. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Энтрери, оглядывается через плечо и мужчина в постели сразу узнает этот быстрый звериный вздох. А затем волшебник поворачивается к нему лицом и что-то происходит внутри Артемиса, точно разливается золотая река, и он испускает облака с золотистыми краями. Лицо Марвина бесстрастно, он стоит голый, член его подрагивает и твердеет. Энтрери приподнимается на локте и во все глаза смотрит на него, ощущая, как что-то огненно-горячее изливается из него. Медленно, очень медленно он выбирается из кровати, подходит к Марвину, касается его тела в приглушенно матовом свечении из окна и загорается изнутри розово-золотым цветом. Любовь захлестывает все его естество. Слабость разлилась по телу и, казалось, лишь на одно есть силы – лежать бы распростертым перед ним, глядеть на него, ловить каждый взгляд, каждую мысль. Артемис хорошо понимал, что это значит. Это означало абсолютный хозяин и абсолютный раб. Безупречное рабство, в котором двое идеально подходят друг другу.  
\- Марвин, я люблю тебя, – на одном дыхании вымолвил Артемис.  
Волшебник моргнул и пристально посмотрел на бывшего наемника. В лице Энтрери что-то дрогнуло, и чародей с изумлением увидел на этой хищной физиономии самую настоящую, самую неподдельную любовь и преданность.  
Марвин был в восхищении. Чувства захлестнули его с головой, он привлек Артемиса к себе и приник к его губам в долгом поцелуе.  
\- Ты заслужил счастье, Артемис. Счастье, которое приносит мужчине только мужчина.  
\- И я счастлив. Спасибо тебе.  
\- Я думал, что богатство мое неизмеримо, но сегодня я стал богаче на нечто бесценное. Богаче на одну любовь, – задумчиво произнес великий маг.  
Чувства, переполняющие двух мужчин, заставляли сам воздух кипеть, и Дзирт был вынесен из глубин сна волнами их разбушевавшейся влюбленности.  
Дроу заворожено смотрит на эту неподвижную пару в приглушенном ореоле света. Марвин легонько дунул в сторону окна, стекло стало расходиться от центра к краям, заворачиваясь спиралью, и через пару мгновений комнату наполнило дуновение ветерка, что нес с собой горько-сладкий аромат цветущих деревьев и яркий свет утра новой жизни.

С тех пор перестало существовать понятие времени. Всякая цель ставилась на несколько ударов сердца. Каждый день был вечностью, жизни не было конца.  
\- Что грустишь в одиночестве? – поинтересовался Дзирт, разыскав Энтрери, сосредоточенно чистившего оружие.  
\- Предлагаешь мне грустить в твоей компании?  
\- Я предлагаю тебе вообще не грустить, – дроу подмигнул с озорством. – Грех предаваться унынию, когда полно других грехов и соблазнов.  
\- Мои мысли в ссоре друг с другом и терзают мне сердце.  
\- Предлагаю забросить все унылые мысли подальше и поискать приключений.  
\- Приключений? – озадаченно повторил Артемис. – В моей голове и так много ужасных сцен.  
\- Забудь их, пусть убираются, они теперь только в твоей памяти, так что выкинь их оттуда. Надеюсь, на это у тебя сил хватит?  
\- Уж дать кому-то по зубам у меня точно силы найдутся.  
\- Кто-то уже молчит. Но предложение остается в силе.  
\- Какое предложение?  
\- Прогуляться в неизведанный мир этого дома и вырвать его тайны…  
\- Заработав себе тем самым проблемы на голову.  
\- Ты такой упрямый, что я сам сейчас врежу тебе по зубам!  
\- Не стесняйся, меня и так все время бьют. Мне уже и самому нравится, – парировал Энтрери.  
\- Нет, серьезно, пойдем. Я могу показать тебе здесь много увлекательного, чего ты еще не видел.  
\- Я прозрел и уяснил, что, учитывая предстоящую вечность в этом доме, мне точно хватит времени изучить каждый его угол.  
Энтрери был явно не в настроении поддерживать затеи темного эльфа.  
\- Но кто знает, будет ли вечно у тебя такой ловкий и неугомонный проводник как я.  
\- Неугомонный это точно.  
Дзирт проворно отпрянул в ответ на неожиданный выпад мечом со стороны убийцы.  
\- Артемис, – протянул он, – потренироваться мы всегда успеем.  
\- Так ты считаешь, что дом может сбежать раньше, чем мы успеем облазить его вдоль и поперек?  
\- Кто знает. Но я не предлагаю тебе ползать вдоль и поперек. Я говорил о том, что мы можем найти _под_ домом.  
Огонек интереса, наконец, зажегся в глазах Энтрери.  
\- Под? – переспросил он, откладывая в сторону арбалет, затвор которого он только что смазывал.  
Дроу хитро ухмыльнулся.  
\- Заинтересовался?  
\- Ты столь изобретателен в своих уловках, чтобы втянуть меня в свою игру – как тут не заинтересоваться.  
\- Изобретательность часто спасала мне жизнь.  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- Объединим наши усилия?  
\- На какие только безумства я не шел из-за тебя в своей жизни, – вздохнул Артемис и поднялся. – Что ж, рассказывай, куда держим путь.  
\- В лабиринт, – загадочно произнес Дзирт.  
Наемник вскинул голову, будто вслушиваясь в отголосок. Слово «лабиринт» интриговало и настораживало одновременно.  
\- Я и не знал, что здесь есть еще и лабиринт. В этом проклятом замке с привидениями есть, небось, потайные ходы, раздвижные стены, подземелье и кости погребенных в фундаменте.  
\- Вот туда мы и направляемся.  
\- К фундаменту?  
\- Глубже, – таинственно промолвил эльф. – В подземелье.  
Но Энтрери не проняла напускная жуть его голоса.  
\- Наплевать, все равно неплохо развлечемся, пусть даже в компании призраков из фундамента.  
\- Привидений и духов я там, правда, не встречал, но места изобилуют разными любопытными происшествиями. То неожиданные тупики, то провалы посреди коридора, то ловушки, – как только они двинулись к спуску в подземелье, Дзирт тут же углубился в неразведанный лабиринт новых предположений и идей.  
Уже с разыгравшимся воображением и в предвкушении свежих необычных впечатлений дроу и человек спустились в неосвещенные недра подземелья.  
\- Ну что, – спросил Артемис, переходя на теплочувствительное зрение, – будем придерживаться какого-то конкретного маршрута или пойдем наобум?  
\- Не спеши, наобум мне еще никогда не удавалось ходить. Куда бы мы ни повернули, туннели выведут нас к определенной цели  
\- Их цели или нашей цели? – убийцу определенно начинала увлекать эта игра в скрытые намеки и непредвиденные повороты. Он отлично проводил время в обществе эльфа.  
\- Кто знает… – уклончиво ответил Дзирт.  
\- И как далеко мы углубимся?  
\- Да что ты пристал с расспросами! Я тут и был всего пару раз.  
\- Далеко заходил?  
\- Не знаю. Может, блуждал по кругу. А какая тебе разница, в каком направлении двигаться?  
\- Все зависит от того, хотим ли мы вернуться потом обратно. И когда. Зайди мы достаточно далеко вглубь этого лабиринта, через некоторое время перед нами встанет выбор – продолжать движение вперед или попытаться найти дорогу обратно.  
\- Уже соскучился по Марвину? – с наигранным участием осведомился Дзирт.  
\- Соскучился по приключениям.  
\- Тогда пошли на разведку. Кто первым найдет скелет, тот и выиграл.  
\- Тогда я выиграл.  
\- Уже нашел скелет?!  
\- Нет, я неподалеку видел трупы, развешенные на стенах.  
\- Это не трупы, это чучела животных.  
\- Они разве не считаются?  
\- Нет. А теперь идем, и берегись всяких ловушек, провалов, потайных дверей и когтистых лап.  
\- А призраков?  
\- Ловушек, – непреклонно повторил Дзирт.  
И они беспечно отправились в путь по запутанным и темным коридорам, перебрасываясь шутками на ходу и запугивая один другого вымышленными опасностями. Туннели ветвились и переплетались, настороженный шепот и беззаботный смех отбивались эхом от голых каменных стен. Артемис и Дзирт накручивали друг на друга свои фантазии, которые сплетались словно мелодии двух флейт. Они наматывали правдоподобную ложь на реальный вымысел так, что получался невероятный клубок, и уже ни один из собеседников не был уверен в том, что продолжает свою тему, а не развивает фантазию друга. Эта игра велась сознательно, не для того чтобы обмануть или ввести в заблуждение, а для того, чтобы очаровать его и себя затейливой сетью вымысла. Мужчины с легкостью набрасывали эту сеть один на другого, как покрывало, стараясь укрыться под ним от томительного однообразия своей затворнической жизни. Души их истосковались по новым приключениям, по неизведанным землям, по битвам и опасностям и по дружескому плечу рядом со своим.  
\- Тут можно попасть в такие потаенные проходы, что из них еще никто без талисмана живым не выбирался, – говорил дроу.  
\- А знаешь, ведь существует предание, что однажды три человека спустились в это царство, где сам мрак плутает в лабиринте, – поддержал разговор Энтрери.  
\- И что?  
\- Один сошел с ума, другой ослеп, и только третий вернулся и рассказал всем, что он встретил самого себя в этих коридорах.  
\- Хорошо, что нас только двое, – заметил эльф в полголоса. – Как думаешь, Марвин следит сейчас за нами? – он осторожно заглянул за очередной поворот. Монотонное чередование пустынных коридоров давало мало пищи воображению – приходилось изобретать новые опасности. Или вспоминать старые.  
\- А если все-таки следит, что нас тогда ожидает?  
\- Жу-уткая участь, – зловеще протянул темный эльф. – Любовные конвульсии. Кровь фонтаном хлещет из всех отверстий, – глаза его ярче загорелись в темноте.  
\- Звучит как легенда, – Артемис был в восхищении от таких перспектив.  
Пыльная завеса задела его лицо.  
\- Пыль мертвых богов, будто паутина в воздухе, – произнес он.  
\- Берегись не пыли, берегись лестницы вниз, ведущей в тупик. Там, где у тебя за спиной захлопнется тяжелая дверь! – дроу стал походить голосом на сбрендившего проповедника.  
Энтрери начинает казаться, что стены состоят из живого камня, злобно скрипящих притаившихся глыб гранита. Открытые пасти туннелей самопроизвольно распахиваются и захлопываются, очень легко навсегда потеряться в этом лабиринте и быть сожранным.  
\- Слушай, а если он все-таки здесь? – спросил теперь Энтрери.  
\- Да, а если я здесь? – проговорил голос мага из кромешной темноты, и оба искателя приключений чуть не хлопнулись в обморок.  
\- Пора срочно искать выход, – пробормотал убийца. – Очень легко заблудиться в этом месиве коридоров. Ты-то хоть чувствуешь себя здесь как дома, а у меня такое впечатление, будто пойдешь в одну сторону – никуда не придешь, пойдешь в другую – окажешься в тупике. Там где захлопывается тяжелая дверь. Позади.  
\- Хорошо хоть здесь нет дверей, – не очень уверенно сказал Дзирт.  
\- Отличная мысль, – раздался голос у обоих в голове и заставил прибавить шагу.  
Блуждания почти на ощупь в темноте рядом с красноватым свечением фигуры напарника – что может быть увлекательнее?!  
Наконец дроу с облегчением выдохнул:  
\- А вот и выход.  
\- А вот и Марвин, – добавил Артемис, совершенно не испытывая облегчения.  
Волшебник стоял наверху лестницы и не улыбался. Только одно это могло навести на печальные раздумья о своей участи.  
\- Что ты там делал? – отрывисто спросил маг у Энтрери, обращаясь почему-то только к нему.  
\- Искал приключений, – был ответ, единственный, на который уповал наемник.  
\- И как, нашел? – губы Марвина искривились.  
\- Нет, ты нашел меня раньше.  
\- Слишком много дверей, – зачем-то добавил Дзирт.  
Колдун даже не удостоил его взглядом.  
\- Существует множество дверей и еще больше замков. И не каждый ключ подойдет к определенному замку. В лабиринте моего дома и моего мира следует быть предельно внимательным и следить, чтобы дверь не захлопнулась за спиной. Потому что в лабиринте своего разума ты одинок, ты наедине с самим собой, и ты слишком поздно обнаруживаешь, что дверь закрылась за тобой, а ты, ничего не заметив, наивно решил повернуть обратно.  
От слов Марвина у человека потемнело в глазах. Повелитель был вновь недоволен. А когда повелитель недоволен – жди беды на свою голову. Артемис пронзал темноту глазами, но напрасно. Заставив себя сдвинуться с места, он направился вслед за магом. Казалось, ноги его ступают по остриям ножей.  
Волшебник даже не потрудился проверить, следует ли Энтрери за ним. Теперь он относился к Артемису как к части своего тела – с абсолютной и бессознательной уверенностью. Потворствуя своему злобному желанию причинить человеку боль, Марвин приказал ему опуститься на колени и удовлетворить его порочную плоть ртом. Без единого протеста, даже с радостью от сознания того, что он доставляет удовольствие господину, Артемис принялся за дело и довел его до конца. А потом, не подумав, поднялся во весь рост и сделал шаг в сторону.  
\- Ты куда? – недобро спросил Марвин.  
Энтрери остановился, развернулся к магу и вновь опустился на пол у его ног.  
\- Я спросил, куда ты направляешься, а не велел тебе вернуться! – гнев чародея нарастал прямо на глазах.  
\- То есть мне сказать, куда я иду, и спокойно можно отправиться туда?  
За вопросом Энтрери последовал удар ногой по его лицу. Губы и нос убийцы были разбиты в кровь. Артемис прижал ладонь к окровавленному лицу, с трудом сдерживая готовый сорваться на крик голос.  
\- Я ведь уже побежден тобой, – с горечью произнес он. – Я сдался на твою милость  
сильнейшего, я преклоняюсь перед тобой, боготворю тебя. За что ты так ненавидишь меня???  
\- Может быть, потому что я люблю тебя, – Марвин сам не ожидал от себя таких слов.  
Энтрери поднял голову и заглянул в глаза мага.  
\- Господин мой, не терзай меня больше, чем я смогу выдержать, не истязай больше, чем я заслуживаю. Вот тебе мои руки – прикуй их цепям к стенам. Вот тебе мои ноги – согни их в коленях. Вот тебе мое тело – делай с ним все что хочешь. Вот тебе мое сердце – любить тебя сильнее оно не в силах.  
Никогда еще Дзирт не видел такого противоречивого выражения лица у Марвина. Казалось, он был готов подхватить Артемиса под руки, поднять его над землей и прижать к себе. Или испепелить его огненной молнией на месте, оставив лишь кучку тлеющего пепла.  
\- Если ты не перестанешь мучить его, он сойдет с ума, – негромко произнес дроу.  
\- Если я перестану мучить его, я буду мучить тебя, – отрешенно проговорил волшебник, не сводя золотых глаз с распростертого перед ним Энтрери.  
\- В этом нет смысла. Я, по всей вероятности, уже сошел с ума. Ведь я был тем первым.  
Маг повернул лицо к эльфу. Лицо с глазами демона и улыбкой святого. Он ничего не ответил.  
“Мы часть его жизни, – подумал дроу, – часть его лабиринта, но всегда остается еще один поворот, за который он нас никогда не…“


	17. Chapter 17

_Глава 17_

Артемис с возрастающим восхищением изо дня в день наблюдал за темным эльфом, все больше втягиваясь в эту игру и тщетно стараясь разгадать ее смысл. Дроу, словно жрец в храме безымянного бога, имя которого настолько ужасно и разрушительно, что верные последователи скорее предпочли бы лишиться языка, чем произнести его вслух, показывал Энтрери священные места этого дома. И иногда действительно выглядел как безгрешный и преданный слуга, который день за днем ходит по замку-храму, чтобы показывать очередным паломникам праведную дорогу, ведущую к открытию сокровенных истин и к благодати.  
Временами Энтрери казалось, что все, даже самые обыденные, действия Дзирта преисполнены неким тайным смыслом, содержат в себе скрытый текст, загадочные письмена которого ему надлежит расшифровать.  
Убийца старался никогда не терять дроу из виду, дабы не пропустить нового послания. Он не сводил глаз с эльфа, когда тот занимался любовью с магом, хоть и укорял себя за такую несдержанность и слабость. Движения тел, сплетенья рук и ног, изгибы шеи – все это были символы, заполнявшие страницы его новой жизни свежим надписями. Со своей извечной насмешливой улыбкой Марвин поглядывал на Артемиса, сплетая и расплетая объятия с дроу. Он видел в глазах наемника нарастающее раздражение, Энтрери завидовал.  
\- Ах, какое это удовольствие обладать таким тренированным и чувствительным телом! Можешь себе представить, Артемис?  
\- Нет, не могу! Никогда не занимался любовью с дроу, – мрачно ответил Энтрери.  
\- Не сердись, Артемис, – волшебник продолжал поглаживать спину темного эльфа вдоль позвоночника и тот выгибался под рукой, будто большой черный кот. – А если сердишься, то лучше используй свою ярость в радость мне.  
\- То есть моей целью должна быть ярость, что развлечет тебя?  
\- Твоя цель – это не наскучить мне.  
\- Что же мне сделать, чтобы порадовать тебя, мой повелитель? – тон Энтрери был пропитан подобострастием.  
Марвин легонько подтолкнул эльфа к наемнику.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть на поединок двух великих воинов.  
Человек и дроу замерли в нерешительности, соображая, что на самом деле скрывается за словами чародея.  
\- К оружию, друзья мои! – вскричал маг. – Победитель получит трон и королеву в награду!  
Ни Дзирт, ни Артемис не сдвинулись с места, удивленно взирая на господина.  
\- Бездна вас побери, вам что, короля пообещать!? Хватайте в руки свои мечи и сабли и покажите мне, что значит хороший кровавый бой!  
Переживая прилив воодушевления, они со всех ног побежали за своим оружием и спустя несколько минут приняли боевую стойку один напротив другого.  
Непривычно было сражаться, когда не испытываешь ни гнева, ни злости.  
\- Будем считать, что это простая тренировка, – произнес Энтрери.  
\- Марвин, мы можем ранить друг друга? – спросил Дзирт.  
\- Конечно, и даже должны, иначе какой толк в таком развлечении.  
\- А убить? – вопрос Артемиса неожиданно громко прозвучал под каменными сводами и гулко разнесся эхом по всему залу.  
\- Возможно. Проверьте сами. Но только рискните биться не в полную силу, я тогда…  
Маг не успел договорить угрозу, как дроу черной молнией бросился на Энтрери. Тот мгновенно парировал удары и, сделав ложный выпад мечом, едва не задел эльфа кинжалом. «Едва» потому, что в последнюю секунду задержал руку у самой кожи дроу.  
\- Еще одна такая выходка, Артемис, и ты пожалеешь, – с убийственной улыбкой пригрозил Марвин.  
\- Но кинжал ведь нечаянно может высосать жизнь из него, – попытался выкрутиться Энтрери.  
\- Ты одновременно и наглец и глупец! Я сам высосу жизнь из тебя! Биться насмерть!  
Конечно же, волшебник не собирался лишаться ни одного из своих любовников, но игра их жизнями забавляла его, заставляла его кровь бежать быстрее. Кто же из них выиграет? Что победит, желание угодить хозяину или зародившаяся дружба? Или же просто боевое мастерство? Но уже очень скоро Марвин настолько втянулся в битву, что и не помышлял о победителе, столь совершенны и точны были движения, это был дикий и одновременно прекрасный танец двух воинов. Полностью отдавшись во власть боевого пыла, Дзирт и Артемис кружили в стальном сверкании своих клинков, упиваясь звоном металла, силой своих мышц и вновь обретенной возможностью показать, что ты лучший. Не замечая шагов времени, они описывали круги по залу, атакуя и отступая, совершая обманные маневры и ухмыляясь, когда противник разгадывал их. И как все их предыдущие встречи этот поединок подтверждал, что как во владении оружием, так и в силе и ловкости они были все равно, что близнецы. Они наносили один другому удары и улыбались, они вспотели и тяжело дышали, но не останавливались. Ни темный эльф, ни человек еще не были ранены. И не потому, что какое-то заклинание защищало, нет, их магическая связь между собой позволяла им молниеносно реагировать на все выпады. Но так было слишком просто и вскоре им надоело, перекрыв доступ ментальному восприятию, они продолжили биться, полагаясь на свою физическую выносливость, реакцию и ум. И им это нравилось. Но еще больше чем они, наслаждался сражением Марвин. Он-то не обрывал своего ментального контакта с ними   
\- Вы даже не представляете себе это объединение образов и чувств, которые исходят от вас. Объединение инстинктов, полуоформившихся мыслей, воспоминаний, я чувствую ваш бой с обеих сторон, будто я одновременно вы оба. Это как двойное наслаждение, как если бы у меня было два фаллоса, и вы оба их ласкали.  
Глаза мага загорелись, когда он произнес последние слова. Он воочию увидел, как его обнаженные любовники бок о бок ласкают его. А потом воображение завело его еще дальше, к давно взлелеянным мечтам и планам. Мужчины в его фантазиях оставили его тело и прильнули друг к другу. Марвин негромко застонал, представив себе эту картину, и подумал, что время осуществлять свои фантазии пришло.  
\- Остановитесь! – неожиданно приказал он. – За мной!  
Продолжая сжимать в руках клинки, они последовали за колдуном, и он привел их в спальню. Непонимание отразилось на их лицах.  
\- Можете бросить оружие. Оно сейчас вам не понадобится, – произнес Марвин, сотворяя прямо из воздуха мягкое кресло и усаживаясь в него лицом к кровати. Из любопытства Марвин перешел на тепловое зрение. Тела мужчин пылали жаром недавней схватки, распаляя мага еще больше, если это вообще было возможно. Он вернулся к обычному зрению и велел:  
\- Раздевайтесь и забирайтесь на кровать.  
Все еще в неведении относительно желаний своего господина эльф и человек исполнили его приказ. И тогда Марвин явил им истинную глубину своей порочности.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы занялись любовью. Друг с другом. Сейчас, – неторопливо и отчетливо выговорил он.  
В наступившей тишине слова с трудом пробирались в сознание его рабов.  
\- Друг с другом? – сдавленным голосом переспросил Дзирт.  
Волшебник медленно кивнул.  
\- Артемис и я? – снова вопросил темный эльф, все еще не желая воспринимать услышанное.  
В голове Энтрери слова начали складываться в формы и приобретать тревожные очертания. Кто-то должен начать первым. Начать что?  
\- Я хочу видеть это. Видеть все, что вы можете мне показать, – голос мага долетал до постели, словно через плотный туман. Дзирт повернул голову к Энтрери и ошалело уставился на него, не предпринимая никаких действий. Чертов развратник, строящий из себя саму чистоту и невинность! Наемник ощутил, как инициатива тяжким бременем ложится на его… плечи. Он с трудом сглотнул комок в горле и начал двигаться. Отбросив со лба темную прядь, он взглянул на дроу, протянул было руку, чтобы обнять его, но потом, передумав, сам придвинулся ближе, наклонился и прижался к его губам. Их дыхание смешалось в первом поцелуе. С головокружительной скоростью бывший наемник падал в черную пропасть. Ощущение падения пьянило его, наполняя в равной мере безнадежностью и счастьем. Темнота сгущается у него за спиной, тени нашептывают похотливые слова. Артемис улавливает скрытый подтекст, забытый язык, едва слышные обеты роковой нежности. Наконец, он разбирает таинственные символы и постигает смысл послания. Дзирт раскрывает ему навстречу свои объятия, и он всем телом прижимается к эльфу. Запах его тела ударяет Энтрери в голову, и легкая дрожь возбуждения пробегает у него вдоль позвоночника. Артемис использует каждый миллиметр своей кожи только бы теснее прижаться к дроу, чтобы в полной мере наслаждаться его близостью, слиться с ним. Кровь приливает к чреслам обоих, стучит в висках. Энтрери чувствует упирающийся ему в пах пенис эльфа и уже знает, что сейчас сделает. Убийца сползает вниз по телу Дзирта, пока его лицо не оказывается над членом и тот прямо на глазах увеличивается, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, набухает, и неприкрытая похоть появляется у Дзирта на лице, когда Энтрери смотрит на него. И тогда нечто сумрачное и жгучее поднимается из глубин человеческой природы. Артемис возбужденно глядит на чресла дроу – его пенис гладкий и темный, обрамленный белыми завивающимися волосками, на нем совершенно отсутствуют набухшие вены. Теперь, когда он стоит, головка его почти касается отчетливо очерченных мускулов эбенового живота. Мужчины застыли, они оба неподвижны, если не обращать внимания на подрагивания напряженной плоти. И тогда он решается. Артемис Энтрери, самый грозный убийца Калимпорта и всего Калимшана, о славе которого наслышаны по всему Побережью Мечей и далеко в глубь материка, у которого было немало женщин, а еще больше хотели его, ощущает влечение и страстное желание к мужчине-дроу, и уже ничто не способно остановить его. Ни с одной из женщин, ну разве что с одной, да и та, как оказалось, этого не заслуживала, он не занимался именно любовью. Это было только  
удовлетворение физической потребности. Сейчас все было иначе – Дзирт не был женщиной и Энтрери хотел не просто снять напряжение своей плоти, он испытывал ни с чем не сравнимое чувство божественного всемогущества, он мог доставить радость другому разумному существу и хотел этого. Он хотел не только получать, но и отдавать, потому что любовь это не действие, это чувство, и Артемис нагнулся к паху темного эльфа, принимая в себя его плоть. Склонившись между его раскрытых бедер, Энтрери сделал первый шаг в пропасть и увлек за собой Дзирта. Стиснув зубы и запрокинув голову назад, дроу откровенно стонал от восторга, мир закружился в разнузданной пляске. Его извечный противник, его второе темное «я», его враг, его друг делал сейчас то, что не привиделось бы эльфу в самом бредовом сне. Но это был не бред, это была дарующая усладу реальность. Обхватив губами раскрывшуюся головку, Артемис высасывал из нее сок жизни. Семя дроу горячим вином брызнуло ему в горло и вскружило голову. Закончив, он повалился рядом с тяжело дышащим Дзиртом и обратил взор на мага. Марвин сидел, вонзив ногти в обтянутые кожей (не человеческой ли?) подлокотники, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Он тоже был обессилен этим зрелищем и был до предела возбужден. Энтрери смотрел на обнажающую зубы улыбку волшебника. Завершилась эта улыбка безумно похотливым взглядом, и Артемис понял, что шальной разгул только начинается. Сорвав с себя одежду, колдун бросился в кровавые волны постели. Он привлек к себе обоих мужчин, у Артемиса все еще стоял. Три тела переплелись как клубок змей, издавая полные вожделения звуки и сладострастные возгласы. Они уже не разбирали, к чьей плоти прикасаются, чьи пальцы скользят по коже, желание Марвина осуществилось.  
Извивающийся клубок распался, но никто не был удовлетворен сполна. Эрегированные пенисы Дзирта и Артемиса стояли торчком, похоть изливалась из золотых глаз мага, и он подтолкнул двоих любовников друг к другу. Они вполне осознавали, что делают и уже не страшились своих поступков. Истинная ссинссриг плескалась в их очах. Не скрывая своего желания, Артемис раскинул ноги в стороны. Дзирт, оставив смущение, устроился между ними и почувствовал, как тело бывшего наемника напряглось в предвкушении. Смочив пальцы слюной, дроу смазал отверстие. Что-то начало плавится в животе убийцы, а Дзирт уже вставил. Энтрери хватал раскрытым ртом воздух, корчился в блаженных спазмах, впивался ногтями в чужую спину, когда эльф, нависая сверху, давал ему толчок за толчком. Они предавались любви сперва нерешительно, потом с воинственным хищным напором и, наконец, достигли верха блаженства, в которое оба погрузились.  
Марвин не сводил с них глаз – они занимались любовью так же, как и сражались, страстно и яростно. Дикий и одновременно прекрасный танец двух воинов. Двух любовников.  
Они кончили вместе, пурпурно-золотыми рывками, зубы оскалены, члены торжествуют в пропитанной потом, семенем и запахами постели. Им это далось не просто, но, перешагнув эту черту, они об этом ни на миг не пожалели. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Они откинулись на измятые красные простыни, еще не совсем придя в себя. Мир с тихим воплем разломался и засыпал их своими обломками. Они лежали лицами друг к другу, близко-близко. Усталое дыхание дроу шевелило волосы Артемиса и ласкало ресницы, как ветер самого безумия.  
\- Что же ты со мной сделал, Дзирт До’Урден? – вслух произнес Энтрери, вглядываясь в сиреневые глаза.  
\- Марвин, ты сотворил с нами нечто невероятное, – не сводя взора с Артемиса, отрешенно сказал дроу.  
Дзирт почти ощутил острое и прохладное прикосновение снежинок к своей коже, в глазах сладко защемило.  
Два призрачных духа, уставшие летать и присевшие отдохнуть на крыше храма. Но налетевший ветер сбросил их в заросший травами внутренний двор и они больше не целомудренны.


	18. Chapter 18

_Глава 18_

В который раз Марвин заставил Дзирта и Артемиса подчиниться его воле, заставил их хотеть друг друга. Желание сжать мужские ягодицы, взять в рот напряженный член, желание ощущать _его_ в себе неотступно преследовало их, как какое-то наваждение. Волшебник втянул их в свою дживвин.  
Осознав всю глубину своего морального падения, человек и дроу сознательно сторонились друг друга, не решаясь ни приблизиться, ни напасть первым.  
\- Нет большего удовольствия, чем удовольствие, разделенное с другом, – сладострастно проурчал Марвин, проскальзывая между своими любовниками в темноту. Он растворялся во мраке, оставляя их наедине с соблазном, и вновь появлялся, чтобы подстегнуть их воображение. Настороженно, как дикие звери мужчины присматривались и принюхивались, они нервничали, испускали облака с золотистыми краями и мускусным запахом хищных самцов, и все же на первый шаг не решались. Пока утром еще в постели Марвин не застал их глядящих один на другого поверх него. Улыбаясь, он провел рукой по паху Артемиса – у того уже наполовину стоял.  
\- Знаете, что я вам скажу, вы безумно хотите друг друга, и только былая вражда и глупая нерешительность удерживают вас, – и маг, словно призрак, растворился в колеблющемся воздухе спальни. Бестелесной сущностью он остался в комнате, не желая пропустить такое представление, как слияние двух противоположностей.  
Дроу через всю кровать потянулся к наемнику, возбуждая его плавными движениями.  
\- Дзирт, зачем ты это делаешь? Не надо! Нет. Да…  
Энтрери ничего не мог поделать со своим телом, моментально отозвавшимся на умелые ласки. Только разум его все еще сопротивлялся и заставлял тело спасаться бегством. Впрочем, это было не из-за нежелания близости с эльфом, а скорее из-за подавляющего его волю желания мага, чтобы он _был_ с эльфом. Убийца выскочил из постели и отступил к стене. Его буквально разрывало на части – он одновременно хотел Дзирта и осознанно отталкивал его.  
Темный эльф спрыгнул на пол, приблизился к Артемису, приподнял голову убийцы за подбородок, заглянул в его серые глаза, потом опустил взгляд ниже на его стоящий член и вновь исподлобья с усмешкой посмотрел на Энтрери. Отступив на шаг назад, дроу спросил:  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Люби меня, – обреченно вымолвил Артемис.  
Они придвинулись ближе и дотронулись кончиками. Через Энтрери словно пробежал жидкий огонь. Дзирт прижался к нему и поцеловал в губы. Потом провел рукой по его спине, ощупывая каждый позвонок, скользнул между ягодиц и средним пальцем стал легонько потирать тугую дырочку, вверх-вниз.  
Красивый сиреневоглазый дроу. Пурпурные зарницы вспыхнули перед глазами наемного убийцы. Они одновременно набросились один на другого, подталкивая ближе к кровати.  
\- Ложись на спину, – говорит Артемис.  
Он сгибает и приподнимает колени Дзирта, раздвигает ноги шире, прижимается к его груди. Втирает слюну в задний проход. Эльф судорожно вздыхает, ощущает влажный палец и опускает глаза на свой покачивающийся член. Энтрери молча раздвигает нежную плоть, вводит палец до самого конца и двигает им, добавляет второй и ускоряет движение. Дзирт загорается изнутри, корчится и постанывает, когда Артемис ему, наконец, вставляет. Его тело содрогается, задница пульсирует, и горячие белые струи покрывают тощий напряженный живот. А потом они вновь набрасываются друг на друга – искаженные страстью лица озверевших любовников, переплетение волос и конечностей, судороги экстаза, крики агонии, любовные соки, которые извергли чресла, ошпаривая пах. Жаркая волна в последний раз пробегает по телу Дзирта, вынося его на влажный берег рядом с телом обессиленного Артемиса.   
Их любовь пахнет потом, спермой и кровью.

То время было самым бурным, самым непредсказуемым в их новой жизни. Время экспериментов и перевоплощений, время удивительных откровений и неожиданных визитов.  
Как раз тогда Марвин увлекся новыми экспериментами над своими любовниками. Сперва он предавал испытаниям их чувства, а затем перешел на тела. Волшебник с нарастающим интересом наблюдал, как зарождается, созревает и расцветает их чувство привязанности.  
Но неожиданно плавное течение их жизней всколыхнуло появление Кэтти-бри. Оно несколько поумерило пыл мужчин и дало Марвину возможность разобраться в им же самим созданных переменах, извлечь выгоду из них и измыслить новые развлечения.  
Знакомой дорогой уже в четвертый раз Кэтти-бри приближалась к дому мага. Давно спешившись, она вела кобылу под уздцы и с волнением ожидала предстоящую встречу с темным эльфом и с человеком, поработившим ее мужа. И, тем не менее, в душе у нее царили радость и покой – впереди ее ожидало столько приятных и спокойных дней. Еще издалека она увидела черную молнию, спрыгнувшую с крыльца и понесшуюся к ней.  
\- Гвенвивар! – воскликнула Кэтти-бри и тут же была повалена на землю пантерой, бурно выражающей свою радость.  
Кэтти-бри ласково трепала большую кошку за ушами, когда та вдруг подняла голову, будто прислушиваясь, вскочила и трусцой побежала к дому. Женщина ожидала увидеть спускающегося к ней Дзирта или самого волшебника, но появление мужчины, к которому прильнула пантера, заставило глаза Кэтти-бри широко распахнуться от удивления. По ступеням спускался их давний враг, ее и Дзирта, наводящий ужас одним своим именем на половину Королевств, сам Артемис Энтрери. Женщину поразило поведение Гвенвивар – пантера стояла рядом с убийцей, прижавшись к его бедру, рука его покоилась у нее на голове.  
\- Энтрери!.. – выдохнула женщина, наконец, обретая способность говорить. Похоже, все, что она может произнести сегодня это имена.  
\- Как видишь, – спокойно ответил он. – Добро пожаловать.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – сдавленно спросила Кэтти-бри. Она никак не могла найти объяснения, что может делать этот наемник в чертогах мага, где ее должен был встретить Дзирт. И почему кошка Дзирта так преданно стоит у ног этого страшного человека? Неужели она теперь принадлежит ему? Тогда это значит, что ее прежний хозяин…  
Додумать эту мысль Кэтти-бри не успела, так как Энтрери подошел к ее лошади, снял с нее упряжь и поклажу, и шлепком по крупу отправил животное пастись на лугу.  
Слегка искривив тонкие губы, он вновь повернулся к женщине.  
\- Все мы здесь потому, что этого хочет Марвин. Идем.  
Он повернулся и зашагал к дому. Бросив взгляд через плечо, пантера последовала за ним. Уняв дрожь в коленях, Кэтти-бри вступила под своды замка колдуна.  
\- У тебя ведь здесь есть своя комната, я прав?  
\- Да, – единственное, что смогла выдавить Кэтти-бри.  
Артемис донес небольшой дорожный мешок с вещами женщины и собрался было покинуть ее, когда она окликнула его.  
\- Постой! Где они?  
Энтрери пожал плечами, махнул рукой куда-то в сторону и ушел.  
Кэтти-бри нагнала его и пошла рядом. Ей совсем не хотелось оставаться одной, и компания этого человека показалась ей не такой уж ненавистной. В одном из залов расположилась пантера. Энтрери сел в кресло и вытянул ноги. Женщина присела на софу напротив него. Оба молчали. У наемника не было желания задавать вопросы, и он водил пальцами босой ноги по шерсти Гвен. Кэтти-бри боялась задавать вопросы, ибо ее страшили ответы на них, но в итоге она не выдержала и спросила:  
\- Марвин отправил тебя навстречу мне?  
\- Нет, – Артемис поднял к ней лицо, и женщина только теперь поняла, как молодо он выглядит, как отрешенно смотрят его глаза и то, что он практически обнажен. – Я не знал, что ты придешь. Гвен учуяла тебя, а я последовал за ней.  
\- А почему она с тобой?  
\- Я ее вызвал.  
\- Она ведь откликается на зов Дзирта!  
\- Теперь она не делает между нами различия.  
Что-то в голосе Энтрери заставило Кэтти-бри поежиться, и она неуверенно задала еще один вопрос.  
\- И тебя тоже?..  
\- Да, – просто сказал Артемис.  
Кэтти-бри попыталась было продолжить разговор, но новость слишком подавила ее, а наемнику быстро надоело подыскивать слова. В его жизни и без того хватало головоломок.  
\- И что вы делаете… вдвоем? – спустя несколько молчаливых минут снова решилась Кэтти-бри.  
\- Все, – лаконичные ответы Энтрери заставляли ее нервничать еще больше. Энтрери помолчал и добавил. – Разве ты не знаешь? Дзирт говорил, что ты была здесь несколько раз. Мы делаем для Марвина все.  
Немного подавшись вперед, он спросил:  
\- Ты голодна с дороги? Могу предложить неплохой обед.  
\- Нет, не надо, спасибо.  
Чего сейчас хотелось Кэтти-бри меньше всего, так это есть. Чего хотелось убийце меньше всего на данный момент, так это отвечать на расспросы взволнованной женщины.  
\- Он сделал с тобой то же, что и с Дзиртом? – как можно мягче поинтересовалась она.  
\- Да, – снова односложно ответил Артемис.  
\- Прости, я понимаю, тебе неприятно об этом говорить.  
\- Ничуть. Я в восторге. Я наслаждаюсь рабством, – ни тени сарказма не промелькнуло в словах Энтрери, он словно пытался довести разговор до полного абсурда.  
\- А ты хорошо выглядишь. Красота твоя не меркнет с годами, – неожиданно произнес бывший наемник.  
В смущении Кэтти-бри поднесла ладонь к лицу.  
\- Это Марвин. Пребывание в его владениях возвращает мне молодость.  
\- Понятно. А я уж было подумал, что и тебе довелось пройти через все это.  
И Кэтти-бри не поняла, то ли Энтрери сожалеет, что этого не произошло, то ли рад за нее.  
Одновременно с пантерой Артемис вскинул голову, губы его тронула мимолетная теплая улыбка, он поднялся на ноги и повернулся навстречу Марвину, который через несколько секунд вошел в зал.  
\- Приветствую тебя, Кэтти-бри, – радушно изрек он, но женщина, позабыв об учтивости, напряженно всматривалась ему за спину в надежде увидеть дроу.  
\- Не волнуйся, Дзирт сейчас подойдет, – заверил ее маг. Кэтти-бри оставалось только дожидаться мужчину, ради которого она проделала такой долгий путь сюда, и сидеть в обществе двоих других, которых она боялась и предпочла бы никогда не встречать.  
\- А тебя, похоже, не удивил наш неожиданный гость, – обратился чародей к Энтрери.  
\- Я наемный убийца. Я привык к неожиданным гостям, – в тоне его опять не было никакой иронии.  
К огромному облегчению Кэтти-бри в зале появился темный эльф, но кинуться к нему и обнять, хотя бы по-дружески, она не осмелилась. Что-то изменилось в этом доме, и женская интуиция подсказывала ей, что многие перемены еще ожидают впереди.  
За следующие несколько дней Кэтти-бри переменила свое мнение о наемном убийце – из безжалостного и смертельно опасного врага он вдруг превратился в близкого друга  
Дзирта, в пойманного в капкан дикого зверя, в восставшего из пепла феникса. Женщину поразила дружба между этим человеком и дроу. По всей видимости, у них оказалось очень много общего, слишком много воспоминаний о боли и радости, пережитых вместе, чтобы оставить их хотя бы равнодушными.  
Было ясно, что оба они привязались друг к другу. Нельзя добиться привязанности и не привязаться самому. Но все это будто воздвигало еще одну стену между ней и Дзиртом. Кэтти-бри наблюдала за тремя мужчинами и с болью в сердце понимала, что им хорошо вместе, несомненно, хорошо, и она ничего не в силах изменить. Ей оставалось только смотреть на них со стороны, вращаться на периферии их жизни, воспринимать Марвина как гениального мага, а не как проклятого колдуна, который отнял у нее друзей и врагов. С грустью и завистью следила она за эльфом и человеком, которые обожали своего господина и черпали силу в своей любви к нему. Через какие же кошмары им обоим довелось пройти, как Марвин сломал их, как довел до нынешнего жалкого состояния? Обреченные на вечную любовь, прикованные свободно, но все же цепями. Счастливые пленники.  
С такими мыслями Кэтти-бри и наткнулась на мага, работающего в алхимической лаборатории. В зубах он держал деревянную трубку с какими-то ароматными травами для окуривания и когда он заговорил, слова его были окутаны дымом, словно их произносил дракон.  
\- Как тебе мой новый любовник?  
\- Ты хотел сказать – твой новый раб?  
\- Я всегда говорю именно то, что хочу сказать, – парировал волшебник.  
\- Я в восхищении, – вынуждена была признать Кэтти-бри.  
\- В восхищении от него? – лукаво ухмыльнулся Марвин.  
\- Нет, от тебя. От могущества твоей гнусной магии, благодаря которой ты порабощаешь и ломаешь людей.  
Марвин скривил свой совершенной красоты нос, повернулся к женщине спиной и стал что-то искать среди груды исписанных листов, пучков трав, стеклянных сосудов и диковинных приспособлений.  
\- Вот, – сказал он, потрясая перед ней пучком тонких веточек какого-то растения с таким яростным выражением лица и с таким явным триумфом, словно это были не сухие прутики, а труп дикого зверя, которого он только что собственноручно убил, спасая ее жизнь, и теперь намеревался содрать с него шкуру и сожрать жалкие останки. У нее на глазах. Сырыми. Кэтти-бри помотала головой, отгоняя наваждение прочь. – Смотри, – продолжил он, отделяя один прутик и переламывая его посередине. – Вот так это выглядело, когда я сломал Дзирта. А вот так, – и он, взявшись за второй прутик, сломал его во многих местах, – это было, когда я сломал Артемиса. Разве это не возбуждает тебя? – глаза его полыхнули желтым безумием, Кэтти-бри невольно отшатнулась.  
Женщина растерянно взирала на колдуна. Он оставался для нее непостижимой загадкой, вопросом со множеством противоречащих друг другу ответов.  
\- Ты обокрал меня, – произнесла она. – Ты забрал у меня моего мужа.  
\- Только не начинай снова, – зажмурился Марвин. – Сотни раз ты бросала мне в глаза это обвинение.  
\- А теперь ты подчинил себе Энтрери, – невозмутимо продолжала женщина. – Когда же насытится твоя жажда обладания?  
Его стремительное движение в ее сторону заставило внутренности Кэтти-бри испуганно сжаться.  
\- Никогда. Ибо я жажду развлечений и новизны. Скука – вот что движет мной.  
\- Боги еще покарают тебя, – бесцветным голосом вымолвила она.  
\- Кто бессмертен, тому не нужны боги, – ответил маг.  
Женщина смотрела на этого непостижимого человека, самоуверенного и могущественного, и задумалась. О божественных и магических силах, что управляли этим  
миром. Горькая истина состояла в том, что в лице Марвина, похоже, сочетались и те, и другие.  
\- Ты обрекаешь их на вечное рабство? Неужели ты не понимаешь, что значит время для простых смертных и даже для долгожителей эльфов. Это бесчисленные годы, оседающие в нашей памяти, годы о которых мы жалеем либо потому что они потрачены нами впустую, либо потому что они были слишком прекрасны, а их уже не вернуть. Ты забрал нашу жизнь, отобрал у нас наше время.  
\- Время, – рассмеялся Марвин. – Время всего лишь река, куда я забрасываю свои сети. Я пью из нее, вижу ее песчаное дно и убеждаюсь, как мелка эта река. Так мелка, что можно перейти вброд. Этот поток бежит мимо меня, а Вечность остается. Я могу пить из глубинных источников, могу забросить сети в воду, сушу и небо. Я пересчитываю звезды, словно они камешки на дне реки и с каждым днем я становлюсь мудрее. Это ли ни счастье!?  
\- Ты не имеешь права распоряжаться судьбами других! – воскликнула Кэтти-бри.  
Волшебник только сочувствующе улыбнулся.  
\- Ничего не истинно. Все дозволенно, – изрек он.  
Кэтти-бри со вздохом склонила голову.  
\- Ты дал им бессмертие только затем, чтобы насладиться их вечной пыткой?  
\- Только малые дети и животные воспринимают себя бессмертными, потому что просто не ощущают течения времени, не думают о конечной цели этой быстрой реки, не знают об океане, в который она впадает. Я всего лишь дал им возможность познать собственное бессилие и трепет перед лицом моего могущества, поставил их перед завесой времени и не оставил выбора, выбора рухнуть перед ней на колени или пройти сквозь нее. Люди даже не в состоянии осознать и охватить мысленно это бесконечное движение в неизвестность, совладать со стремительным течением времени, понять его неумолимое движение мимо нас всех, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подчинить его себе. Хотя, признаю, единицы все же умудряются отвести небольшие ручейки и заставляют их вращать собственные водяные мельницы. Но жернова неумолимо движутся. Я же даровал им истинную свободу, о чем еще смеет мечтать разумное существо?!  
Кэтти-бри покинула комнату, кусая губы от злости и разочарования. Ей не удалось ни поколебать уверенность противника, ни даже понять его. А вместо откровенной вражды он вызывал у нее противоречивые чувства. Его знания давали ему обидное преимущество. Она еще не оправдывала его, но уже почти восхищалась им.  
Потерявшимся духом блуждала Кэтти-бри по дворцу волшебника, ожидая найти сама не зная что. Может быть себя? Она то хотела застать Дзирта одного, поведать ему о своих мучениях и услышать слова утешения, то ей хотелось встретить Энтрери и увидеть спокойное смирение в глазах этого гордого человека, а чаще всего разыскать мага и… Она не знала, что еще может сказать ему. Сердце болело. Оно было не в силах ничего изменить. Кэтти-бри скорбела о Дзирте как вдова. И то, что она могла видеть его почти каждый день, только усугубляло ее боль. Все равно, что ходить на могилу мужа. Женщина не могла смириться с мыслью, что мужчина, которого она так любит, принадлежит не ей. О боги, «принадлежит» – она ужаснулась этому слову, будто дотронулась к издохшей от чумы крысе. Нельзя мыслить как Марвин, иначе можно подпасть под его влияние, а это будет крах всего для нее святого. И все же изгнать мысли о нем из своей головы она не могла. Она ощупывала свою одежду, находя пальцами карманы, где лежали семена ее вопросов, и просовывала палец сквозь прореху в ткани. Карман разорвался, и семена просыпались на землю. Они проросли на благодатной почве тайн и загадок, вытянулись в деревья. Кэтти-бри заблудилась в лесу своих вопросов.  
Сердце ныло, когда она думала о Дзирте, а думала она о нем почти все время. Боль пронзала грудную клетку и отдавалась в безымянном пальце левой руки. Она тщетно полагала, что уже почти смирилась, но появление Артемиса в доме колдуна вновь сотрясло ее окаменевший мир. Не сознавая того сама, женщина скорбела о них обоих. О  
своем друге и муже, и о своем бывшем враге. Рабство в ее понимании было страданием, и она была слишком женщиной, чтобы жестокость смогла очерствить ее душу. Человек, эльф, орк, хафлинг, любое разумное создание может принадлежать только самому себе. Нельзя переступать через этот запрет! Не может раб наслаждаться своим рабством и сам желать его! Ну, просто не может… Это явное противоречие усиливало ее боль. Разговаривать с рабом и его хозяином, делать вид, что все это так естественно, а в глубине души знать, что все это действительно естественно, что рабство есть добровольным выбором, оно желанно. И уже постыдная жалость к самой себе наполняла ее глаза слезами, заставляя позабыть о противоположных чувствах, что она испытывала к двум порабощенным мужчинам.  
Они оба спали с ним в одной постели. Оба занимались с ним любовью. Оба любили его. Кэтти-бри ненавидела, ревновала и… какое-то необъяснимое новое чувство. Каждую ночь, оставаясь наедине с собой в спальне, она почти воочию видела комнату Марвина. Пол, покрытый мягким сине-золотым ковром с длинным ворсом, широкую кровать, предназначенную для троих, посередине лежит Марвин, разложив свое безукоризненное тело на простынях. Волосы его темнее Черной Смерти Нарбондель, а глаза сияют ярче мифрила. Кэтти-бри представляла себе полумрак спальни, обнаженного, прекрасного и безмолвного как статуя темного эльфа, с кожей цвета эбена и белоснежными, рассыпавшимися по подушке волосами, со взором, устремленным на своего обожаемого господина, готового погрузить в него свой тяжелый и острый меч. Видения путались и мешались у нее в голове, и вот она уже видела распахнутые врата наемного убийцы, алчущие принять первый удар на себя.  
Левую кисть свело судорогой, слезы хлынули из глаз несчастной женщины – она страдала, но разделить их счастье не могла. В жизни этих двоих мужчин соединилась полная свобода, и даже вседозволенность с безумной разнузданностью и абсолютной тиранией. Кэтти-бри было жаль их, было жаль себя, хотя нет, на самом дне души она их не только жалела, она им завидовала.  
Дзирт и Артемис были связанны между собой тем, что они оба принадлежали Марвину. Кэтти-бри вынуждена была признать, что для эльфа теперь более важны их общие воспоминания с убийцей, чем все годы, проведенные с ней. Их мир втроем она не могла разрушить, не могла войти в него, оставалось только смотреть со стороны и быть благодарной за такую возможность. Пока был день, пока было светло, пока она могла быть не одна, видеть Дзирта, Артемиса, в конце концов, Марвина она чувствовала себя не одинокой. Стоило только ночи окружить замок мраком, стоило только волшебнику увлечь человека и дроу в свою спальню, как женщина начинала грезить о мужском тепле, согревающем постель. Сердце вновь начинало ныть, пальцы левой руки конвульсивно подергивались. Это была часть ее женской природы, и она не желала отмирать.  
Хоть Кэтти-бри и не признавалась себе в этом, ей было горько и одиноко. Будучи, по словам чародея, несовершенным существом, женщина страдала. Она приняла это, но мучительная боль не утихала. Время действительно было водой, и она в ней тонула.  
Что-то происходило между дроу и человеком, они стали слишком дружны. Даже нет, их объединяло нечто большее, чем дружба. Их близость была очевидна – связанные через Марвина, они неизбежно стали частью единого целого, но здесь было нечто большее. Все время, которое они проводили не с магом, они проводили в обществе друг друга. Кэтти-бри никак не удавалось застать дроу одного. С какой-то неумолимой силой их влекло одного к другому, и женщина с нарастающим удивлением наблюдала за их отношениями.  
Что-то неуловимое постоянно проскальзывало между ними, сквозило в их взглядах, проявлялось в их жестах. Это что-то заставляло Кэтти-бри ощущать некое подобие ревности, но как можно ревновать своего мужчину к другому, если ты женщина. И если он давно не твой. Ей оставалось только молча созерцать их счастье, печалится и радоваться одновременно.  
А двое мужчин находились словно в подвешенном состоянии, будто два магнита  
притягивали их одновременно с разных сторон. С одной стороны бесспорный перевес был у волшебника. Чувства к нему были сильны и однозначны. С другой стороны – нечто зарождалось между ними двумя – мужская дружба, которая была враждой в прошлом и грозила перерасти в нечто потрясающее в будущем, в то, что сотрясет их заново выстроенный мир до самого основания.  
И если Энтрери не оставил в прошлом ничего, кроме разве что крепкой дружбы с одним хитрым и умным дроу, то Дзирт оставил там кроме всего прочего свою прошлую любовь. Напоминание о ней теперь не трогало его, но запечатлело в воспоминаниях чувство теплоты и чего-то утраченного, и он был не против воскресить в памяти эти ощущения, вспомнить, что значит быть с женщиной, которая тебя любит. Вспомнить и забыть навсегда, если оно того не стоит.

Можно было считать, что сегодняшний день она провела неплохо. Еще бы, не каждый смертный может свободно общаться с величайшим магом и его двумя любовниками, лучшими воинами в Королевствах. Разделять с ними пищу, тренироваться с оружием в руках, читать вместе одни книги, обмениваться замечаниями, шутками и улыбками. На расстоянии. В общем, день удался. Как и все дни до этого, которые она провела здесь. Ничего не менялось, жизнь была солнечна и прекрасна, изредка тишину разрывали крики и стоны, но это здесь считалось в порядке вещей.

**«California» Mylene Farmer**

Кэтти-бри стояла в своей спальне, снимая одежду, и в который раз изумленно осматривала свое помолодевшее тело. Наблюдать со стороны – вот та цена, которую ей  
приходилось платить за возвращение времен юности.  
Оставшись в легкой тунике без рукавов, девушка собралась было лечь в постель, когда вдруг краем глаза заметила двоих, стоящих в арке входа. Дзирт и Артемис были обнажены и тела их однозначно демонстрировали их намерения.  
Сердце в груди затрепетало быстро-быстро, и она ощутила дрожь в коленях. Да, она хотела мужчину, уже очень давно ее тело не знало ласки, но она хотела Дзирта. Самцы оскалили зубы в развратных улыбках и шагнули вперед. Хотела она того или нет, но ей придется отдаться обоим. Словно обмениваясь мыслями, мужчины подступили к ней, зажимая ее тело с обеих сторон, дроу прижал ее к своей груди, Энтрери зашел сзади, потянул вверх тунику, и Кэтти-бри послушно подняла руки, отдавая свое тело в их власть.  
Никогда до этого она и не помышляла о том, что Дзирт сможет разделить ее с другим мужчиной. А еще она вспомнила гнетущий мрак Подземья и горящие перед ней глаза Джарлакса и Артемиса. Что она делает? Что они делают с ней?  
Дзирт обнимал девушку, некогда бывшую его женой, его единственной любовью. Теперь ее округлые формы и мягкая женственность не производили прежнего впечатления на эльфа, успевшего привыкнуть к жестким прикосновениям напряженного члена. Сейчас рядом с Кэтти-бри эльф чувствовал только желание разрядиться физически. Его больше возбуждала близость голого Энтрери, и все же он сделал некоторое усилие, чтобы преодолеть равнодушие и увлек девушку на постель. Одно волшебное слово из его уст и свет волшебных шаров погас. Кэтти-бри осталась в полной темноте, а рядом с ней светились красным глаза двоих мужчин. Опьяненная близостью темного эльфа, Кэтти-бри прильнула к нему. Его рука, не задерживаясь на груди, скользнула дальше к животу, будто презирая эти округлые выпуклости на грудной клетке, будто само прикосновение к их мягкости было неприятным, и пальцы предпочли крепкие мышцы. Девушке пришлось смириться, когда Дзирт перевернул ее на живот. Нет, он не презрел в ней женщину и повел себя, как подобает самцу поступать с самкой, просто эта поза… оставляла простор для фантазии. Кэтти-бри ощущала его толчки внутри себя, но никак не могла отделаться от мысли, что прежнего Дзирта не существует. Все было иным – его горячее дыхание на затылке, тяжесть его тела на спине, сила напора. Дроу не дождался, пока она привыкнет к новой позе, еще несколько толчков и он излился.  
\- Прости меня, – пробормотал он, откатываясь в сторону. – Я поспешил. Прости.  
Кэтти-бри села, обнимая себя за плечи. Эльф причинил ее душе боль, но тело жаждало продолжения. Она посмотрела в сторону – горящие глаза Энтрери были направлены на нее. “Это всего лишь удовлетворение плоти. Неужели я не могу доставить себе хоть немного радости, – подумала она, – оторвать кусочек от их счастья“. В темноте она потянулась к телу Артемиса – он лежал на спине. Сперва неуверенно она дотронулась до его отяжелевшего члена, потом сжала смелее.  
\- Иди сюда, – произнес убийца.  
Не раздумывая, девушка перекинула ногу через его бедра и приняла его в себя, без остатка. Она раскачивалась взад и вперед, двигалась вверх и вниз, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям и участившемуся дыханию мужчины. Она не могла поверить, что сейчас сидит верхом на Артемисе Энтрери и в ее лоне его пенис. Что изменилось в их отношениях? Где произошел тот поворот от вражды к постели? Одно она знала наверняка – и она, и он получали от этого удовольствие, а прошлое, да гори оно огнем! Ей захотелось взглянуть на его лицо – как выглядит грозный наемный убийца, когда занимается любовью. Еще одно слово и шары вспыхнули светом, на несколько мгновений выхватив из мрака их тела. За эти пару мгновений Кэтти-бри увидела две вещи, которые ее потрясли окончательно.  
Артемис был безмятежно молод и неожиданно красив.  
И дроу не сводил с него глаз.  
А потом Энтрери вновь погасил волшебные сферы, так и не разомкнув веки, ему не хотелось видеть девушку – на ее месте он представлял Дзирта.  
Кэтти-бри откинула голову назад и полностью отдалась ощущениям, они это все, что у нее осталось. Наемник двигал бедрами навстречу ей, и вот последнее движение, последний стон и она устало склонилась на его грудь. Хотелось уткнуться лицом в его волосы и заплакать от зависти и тоски. Но вместо этого она вытянулась на спине между двумя мужчинами. Так вот что чувствует маг в постели посередине…  
Она видела их взгляды направленные один на другого. Правда была очевидна – когда они не думали о Марвине, они грезили друг о друге. Они представлялись ей жестокими, нежными, бесстыдными, невинными, двусмысленными, причудливыми, невообразимо древними и хищно юными. Даже сейчас они умудрились снова быть вместе, смешав в ней свое семя. Слезы, столь долго копившиеся в сердце, наконец, нашли выход через глаза, они стекали у нее по вискам, пробегали по ушным раковинам и терялись в подушке. И тогда мужчины сделали то, чего она от них вовсе не ожидала. Одновременно они обняли ее и застыли неподвижно, утешая и примиряя ее с собой. Очень медленно их руки стали двигаться. А потом они повели себя как искренне любящие ее мужчины, они дали ей почувствовать себя желанной.   
Только несколько часов спустя, после бесчисленных ласк, объятий, спазмов наслаждения и взрывов страсти, опустошенная и возрожденная она перестала чувствовать себя покинутой и одинокой. Когда все же они ушли в постель к магу, Кэтти-бри улыбалась – пусть крошечной, но она оставалась частью их мира, который никто никогда не разрушит. Кроме разве что его создателя.

Еще сегодня утром она хотела попросить Марвина, чтобы он с помощью магии заставил ее позабыть Дзирта, стереть любовь к нему из ее памяти, но теперь она знала – боль в сердце поддерживает в ней жизнь. И ни за что она не променяет краткие минуты счастья на пустые годы беспамятства.  
С каждым днем в женщине нарастала уверенность, что ей дано редкое право присутствовать на некоем таинственном обряде, длящемся изо дня в день. Во всех поступках волшебника она видела скрытый ритуальный смысл. Каждое движение, каждый взгляд дроу или человека она воспринимала как мистический символ, общение на языке, известном только им и, может, самим богам. Жизни этих троих мужчин были золототканым гобеленом, оправленным в раму слепящей роскоши дома, в котором они обитали. Кэтти-бри жила жизнями этих двоих мужчин, дышала одним с ними воздухом, но не смела больше желать их тел. Они стали для нее неприкосновенны, словно избранные для принесения в жертву кровожадному и сладострастному божеству. Они принадлежали только своему богу, но временами дарили ей часть своего безграничного времени. Энтрери даже привел ее в комнату с окном, что выходило к морю. Сидя друг напротив друга на подоконнике, скрестив ноги и обхватив колени руками, они смотрели на воду, эту извечную колыбель жизни и смерти.  
\- Почему? – вдруг произнесла Кэтти-бри. – Почему он сделал это с нами?  
\- Все живые существа одинаковы, – ответил убийца таким тоном, будто провозглашал высшую истину. – Все без исключения. Он хочет быть любимым.  
\- Как ты, как я, как все… – печально добавила девушка.  
По щекам Кэтти-бри против ее воли заскользили две соленые капли. Она уже оплакивала свою потерю, а не самого Дзирта. Бывший наемник коснулся ее руки, и девушка подняла на него блестящие от слез глаза. В последнее время слез в этом доме было слишком много.  
\- Тебе лучше уехать. Если ты не уедешь, ты останешься здесь навсегда, не в силах расстаться со своим прошлым.  
\- Я не знаю, что мне делать, – чуть слышно сказала Кэтти-бри.  
Артемис спрыгнул на пол, подошел к ней вплотную и привлек к себе.  
\- Я знаю, как тяжело смириться с неизбежным. Но мы ничего с этим не можем поделать. Может, если ты примиришь себя с этим, тебе станет легче, и ты сможешь возвращаться сюда, не тревожа старую боль.  
Кэтти-бри прижалась щекой к его голой груди, она чувствовала себя ребенком, о котором все позабыли. Ребенком, которому самому придется бороться за свою жизнь и в одиночестве продолжать путь.  
\- Поплавай, – предложил Артемис. – Это помогает, – и он ушел, оставив на прощанье легкий поцелуй у нее в волосах.

Кэтти-бри медленно шла через галереи и залы, безучастным взором окидывая ослепительную роскошь. Еще несколько дней и она вновь покинет дворец. Остаться она просто не могла, уж лучше было тешить себя надеждой вновь вернуться, чем ежедневно терзаться, не в силах изменить законы, созданные магом. Как легко было мужчинам обрести своего хозяина, руководствуясь только чувством, всецело полагаясь на _его_ силу, ту, что управляла их сердцами. Ей же приходилось выбирать наугад, отвергать свои истинные чувства и слепо двигаться вперед. Ну что ж, женская сила духа не заменит мужскую любовь, но вполне может с ней потягаться.  
Уверенным шагом она свернула к библиотеке. Ступив под своды, поддерживаемые мраморными колонами, Кэтти-бри оцепенела. С какой наивностью она полагала до этого, что больше ничто в замке мага не сможет задеть ее чувства.  
Между, казалось бы, хаотично расставленных шкафов с книгами и манускриптами за одним из столов сидел Марвин, углубившись в чтение пергамента, придерживая пальцами края, которые постоянно норовили свернуться внутрь. А в нескольких шагах от него на ковре, как юные львы возились Дзирт и Артемис. Колдун не обращал на них никакого внимания, полностью погруженный в изучение текста, хотя вполне мог бы видеть их боковым зрением, и Кэтти-бри была убеждена, что он точно их видит, знает, чем они занимаются, и находит в этом дополнительное наслаждение. Двое мужчин катались по полу, бесшумно, чтобы не потревожить господина, ласкались и покусывали друг друга, шутя боролись и шутя сдавались. Рывок – Дзирт опрокинул Артемиса на спину, прижал его к ковру и приник к его губам. Энтрери уперся на локти и подался навстречу эльфу, прижимаясь к нему еще сильнее. Как зачарованная, Кэтти-бри не сводила глаз с целующихся мужчин, пока случайно один из них не заметил ее. Они резко разомкнули объятия и смущенно отвернулись друг от друга. Любопытно, что Марвин, явно поощрявший их забавы, заметил не присутствие Кэтти-бри, а уловил какой-то сбой в телодвижениях своих любовников. Он посмотрел сначала на них и только потом перевел взгляд на девушку. Глаза его хищно сощурились, а на губах заиграла понимающая и распутная усмешка. Не успев еще прийти в себя от увиденной сцены, женщина поняла, что волшебник знает о ночи, которую она провела с двумя его любовниками. Его золотистый взгляд одновременно жалел ее и искушал на то, чтобы повторить это безумство.  
Кэтти-бри отвернулась – они, все трое, точно сведут ее с ума. Рано или поздно. Оставалось только бежать пока еще есть возможность, пока Марвин не словил ее в свои золотые сети.  
С неподдельным облегчением, обманывая себя, что сейчас уже поздно собираться в дорогу, она решила провести в доме еще одну, последнюю ночь и отправиться в обратный путь завтра.  
Когда ночь накрыла небо свом покрывалом, а звезды прожгли в нем дыры, Кэтти-бри вышла из дома, чтобы побродить по равнине наедине со своими раздумьями. Дойдя до ближайшего дерева, она опустилась на землю у его ствола. Мысли носились в ее голове, и ей никак не удавалось крепко ухватиться хоть за одну из них. Тихий шорох шагов заставил ее повернуться – к ней приближался маг, прекрасный как солнечное затмение.  
Кэтти-бри молча рассматривала его, а потом вновь устремила взор на небо. Волшебник сел рядом с ней на траву. Из кроны дерева к его ногам упал едва распустившийся белоснежный бутон. Он бережно поднял его и протянул девушке.  
\- Возьми, он никогда не увянет, смотри на него каждый раз, когда будешь думать о нас. А когда просто смотреть на цветок уже не сможешь – возвращайся.  
Ресницы девушки дрогнули.  
\- Ты позволяешь мне снова прийти сюда?  
\- Да, если ты этого захочешь.  
\- Не обманывай меня. Я нарушаю ритм твоей жизни. Неужели ты и вправду хочешь, чтобы я однажды вернулась?  
\- Хочу. И я никогда не лгу.  
\- Никогда не лгут только драконы, – Кэтти-бри вдохнула чудесный аромат цветка, он вызывал сотню воспоминаний. – Я люблю Дзирта, похоже, что люблю Артемиса, начинаю любить даже тебя. Мне будет больно возвращаться.  
\- Рождение это боль, смерть это боль. Любовь есть сущность боли.  
\- Не знаю, что я буду чувствовать, если снова вернусь. Не знаю, что будет со мной, с вами, с этим миром.  
\- В неведении есть страх и надежда. Никогда ты не узнаешь всего, пока не испытаешь это сама.  
Кэтти-бри обхватила себя за плечи и почувствовала холод последнего отчаяния.  
\- Скажи, что есть любовь, – попросила она.  
\- Любовь, это когда чувство достигает такой силы, что то и дело переходит черту и превращается в свою противоположность. Ненависть. Когда счастье граничит с горем, наслаждение неразрывно связанно с болью, когда тело и душа сплавляются в одной огненной вспышке чувств.  
Девушка расслабилась и прижалась спиной к коре дерева.  
\- У них ты отобрал старую жизнь, а взамен дал новую. Мне же взамен ты не оставил ничего.  
Марвин долго ничего не отвечал. А когда заговорил, голос его был на удивление мягок.  
\- Вся эта мужская энергия питает мою магию куда лучше сотен обрядов, воздержаний или медитаций. Благодаря этим трем последним я достиг вершин мастерства и теперь безраздельно властвую. Путь, ведущий к моему храму – это любовь между мужчинами. Она разрушает двойственную и противоречивую природу всех вещей в мире, извечное противостояние между мужским и женским началами. Преодолеть это препятствие и  
открыть новый мир можно в половом акте, лишенном двойственности. Женщины по самой своей природе есть существа противоречивые, доставляющие мужчинам только хлопоты, разрушающие их дружбу, подталкивая к распрям и вражде, насаждая ревность и зависть, стараясь привлечь своей мягкостью и заставляя увязнуть в ней. Давно я изгнал их из своего сердца. Прости, настоящей женщине, женщине телом и душой, нет прочного места в моем мире. Я ничего не могу дать тебе из того, что ты бы хотела получить. Раз обретя власть над плотью, можно освоить любое физическое умение, обретая власть над духом можно отказаться от слабостей тела. Ошибки, порожденные стихийной игрой телесных страстей, делают нас беззащитными перед любой атакой – физической или духовной. Женщина вносит разлад в стойкий дух мужчины. Другой же мужчина наоборот укрепляет его, доставляя наслаждение, как любовник, заботясь, как отец, помогая, как друг и соперничая, как брат. Любовь между мужчинами это духовная связь, тогда как связь с женщиной является лишь телесной.  
Со смирением Кэтти-бри выслушала зловещие и такие спокойные откровения мага. Она признавала его правоту и все же не могла согласиться с той ничтожной и незавидной ролью, что боги отвели женщине.  
\- Если бы не лоно женщины – не было бы и тебя.  
\- Ты так уверенна? – мгновенно спросил колдун, заставляя ее беспокойно вскинуть голову, а потом добавил спокойнее. Это только указывает, что женщины есть сосуд для вынашивания мужчин.  
Кэтти-бри отвернулась от чародея, вновь с трудом сдерживаясь – она чувствовала себя униженной и раздавленной.  
\- Тогда в чем разница? Только в половых признаках?! – воскликнула девушка.  
Волшебник промолчал.  
\- Ведь женщины ничуть не хуже мужчин. Они справляются с мужской работой, они могут быть столь же сильны, умны и воинственны.  
\- Что опять же доказывает их подсознательное стремление быть похожими на мужчин, похвальное стремление к совершенству.  
\- Ну что ж, придется смириться с тем, что я низшее существо, недостаточно развитое умственно и физически безобразное только потому, что у меня нет отростка между ног, – зло пробормотала Кэтти-бри, поднимаясь с травы.  
\- Злость лучшее лечение против скорби, – тихо, так чтобы бы она не расслышала, промолвил Марвин ей вдогонку. “Совсем недавно я излечил одного как раз от первого. А лучшее лекарство против злости это любовь“, – добавил он уже мысленно сам себе.  
На следующее утро, еще до восхода солнца Кэтти-бри была уже готова покинуть гостеприимные, но чуждые ей чертоги Марвина. Сама не сознавая того, она всячески медлила, собирая свои немногочисленные пожитки, то и дело задерживая взгляд на окружающих ее стенах и предметах. Было одновременно больно находиться в средоточии жизни волшебника и жаль расставаться с ней, покидать то, что она любила, и что причиняло ей страдания.  
Сцепив зубы, с сердцем полным решимости, она закинула вещевой мешок на плечо и покинула комнату. Свою комнату… С каждым шагом она становилась все ближе к выходу из дома чародея, каждый шаг давался ей все труднее. Проходя коридоры, она то и дело отмечала в уме каждое место, каждый знакомый поворот, с которым ей приходилось прощаться. Но гордость и упорство подталкивали ее сделать очередной шаг, заставляли продвигаться дальше. Словно к удару она готовилась к последней встрече с обитателями этого заколдованного дома. Во что бы то ни стало она должна быть сильной, потому что если она проявит хоть малейшую слабость, позволит себе хоть единственный тяжкий вздох, она сломается. Затерявшись мыслями среди возможных вариантов прощания с Дзиртом, Энтрери и магом, она вошла в зал, где и предстояло пройти этому прощанию. Все слова, что она приготовила, развеялись как пепел, подхваченный ветром, когда она увидела их, этих троих мужчин, которые оставили самые глубокие следы в ее жизни. Она была готова к ужасному моменту прощания со своим мужем, который больше был не ее, готова была к сочувственному снисхождению волшебника и хмурому безразличию Артемиса Энтрери, готова была к проявлению этих чувств и к выражениям их лиц. Но к тому, что было создано мимолетным милосердием Марвина, она оказалась не готова. Возле одной из колонн стоял сам маг в роскошных одеждах, струящихся, будто живое золото. Он склонился над столом, нанося какие-то знаки на пергамент, а за его спиной между ним и Кэтти-бри на узорчатом мраморном полу возлежали два льва. С первого взгляда они изумили девушку своей необычайной окраской – один был угольно черен с белоснежной гривой и белым кончиком хвоста, другой был бел как горные снега, с гривой и кисточкой хвоста черными как ночь в подземелье. Львы, похоже, утоляли голод кусками сырого мяса, и теперь, насытившись, принялись вылизывать друг другу окровавленные морды. До недавних пор Кэтти-бри казалось, что она видела все мыслимые кошмары, но стоило ей понять, _кто_ эти величественные животные, как она пошатнулась. Привалившись к стене, она удержалась на ногах и только несколько минут спустя смогла оценить милосердие колдуна, превратившего обоих своих любовников во львов, дабы избавить несчастную слабую женщину от горечи прощальных слов. Минуты тянулись бесконечно долго, пока звери, наконец, не соизволили обратить внимание на неподвижную фигуру и в несколько мягких прыжков приблизились к ней. Антрацитовый лев потерся об ее ноги, выражая любовь и сожаление по поводу разлуки, белый же остановился в одном шаге своих могучих лап. Взгляд его стальных по-человечески умных глаз заставил ее стряхнуть путы отчаяния и сдвинуться с места. Не успела Кэтти-бри преодолеть и треть зала, как волшебник оторвался от своих записей и повернулся лицом к ней. Девушка застыла. Пронзая ее тяжелым и одновременно лукавым взглядом, маг буквально сиял в своих золотых одеждах, порочный и бесстрастный, манящий и замкнутый. Он был именно тем, чего так боялась Кэтти-бри. Он был тем, кто мог безраздельно завладеть ее телом и душой, если бы пожелал. Но вот пламя в его очах потухло, и девушка смогла облегченно перевести дух. Он отпускал ее. Давал свободу. Кэтти-бри навсегда запомнила тот день, то чудесное утро, когда она ступила на дорогу, ведущую прочь из замка Марвина, не зная, вернется ли она когда-нибудь. А могущественный чародей стоял на ступенях перед домом, в окружении черно-белых львов, гривы их развевались на ветру, клыки обнажались в человеческих улыбках. Еще один взгляд через плечо и все – впереди очень длинная дорога, полная одиночества.


	19. Chapter 19

_Глава 19_

Марвин забавлялся с превращенными во львов мужчинами еще несколько дней. Сохраняя способность разумно мыслить и понимать речь, они не могли произнести ни звука кроме рычания, мурлыканья и шипения, поэтому беззаботно играли друг с другом и с Гвенвивар в обыкновенные кошачьи игры, предоставляя магу без помех измышлять новые развлечения для себя любимого. Изящная ладонь время от времени отрешенно касалась пушистых грив, львы негромко урчали от удовольствия. Марвин рассеянно пропускал шелковистый мех между пальцев, ему было скучно. А когда магу было скучно, его рабам это грозило стремительными переменами, если не сказать неприятностями. Его любовь, его ласка всегда граничили с безжалостной запредельной жестокостью и равнодушием к чувствам жертв. Одним движением руки да несколькими негромкими словами волшебник вернул двум хищникам их первоначальный облик.  
\- Пойдемте, – обронил он на ходу. – Я хочу размяться.  
Еще не вполне освоившись с вновь обретенными телами, человек и эльф безропотно последовали за господином. Все трое облачены в одни лишь брюки, рабы в белые, хозяин в черные. С оружием в руках они покинули своды замка и вышли на вечнозеленую равнину. Марвин нуждался в движении, ощущение жизни притупилось в нем. Он желал стремительности и непредсказуемости, он требовал этого от своих любовников. Оскалив зубы в жуткой ухмылке, хозяин произнес только одно слово.  
\- Нападайте.  
Оба мужчины кинулись на него, кружа в стремительном и воинственном танце, а сам маг, сжимая в одной руке изогнутый меч, а в другой огненный кнут, закружился вихрем, отбивая удары и защищаясь. Он не нападал, пока что. Высекая искры из металла и двигаясь так стремительно, что дроу и человек едва успевали следить за ним, он бешено вращался вокруг своей оси, упиваясь физическими возможностями своего человеческого тела. Впрочем, скоро это ему тоже надоело, и тогда он стал атаковать. В считанные мгновения его меч выбил кинжал и Коготь Шарона из рук Энтрери, а кнутом он почти одновременно выдернул сабли у Дзирта. Запыхавшиеся мужчины взирали на свои пустые ладони, восхищенные и разочарованные одновременно.  
\- Марвин, – обратился бывший наемник, – а что если ты не будешь использовать магию в поединке. Неужели ты будешь столь же легко нас побеждать?  
\- Я не могу не использовать магию, – холодно ответил чародей, – ибо магия есть суть меня. Это все равно, что не дышать или не думать.  
Мужчины потупились.  
Глаза колдуна вновь подернулись дымкой скуки. Нужно либо научить своих любовников новым приемам боя, либо обучить их магии, либо вообще придумать что-нибудь, способное развлечь его. Пока что ничего нового в голову не приходило, и волшебник обратился к старым проверенным методам. Он привел мужчин в одну из многочисленных пустующих комнат. Запустив руку в карман брюк, он извлек пузырек темного стекла и бросил его Артемису.  
\- Смажь Дзирту зад, – приказал он.  
Энтрери вынул пробку и понюхал – масло горького апельсина. Жестокое предвкушение удовольствий исказило его лицо.  
\- Как пожелает обладатель, – произнес убийца и набросился на дроу. Движения его были столь быстры и неумолимы, что Дзирт и опомниться не успел, как оказался обнаженным и стоящим на четвереньках на холодном мраморном полу.  
Артемис переклонил флакон и маслянистая жидкость полилась на его пальцы. Опустившись на колени позади темного эльфа, Энтрери коснулся его промежности. Дзирт вздрогнул и выгнул спину. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Марвина, тот неподвижно стоял в нескольких метрах от него. Артемис натирал маслом эльфу зад, пробегаясь скользкими пальцами вокруг ануса, медленно сужая круги. Наконец, он коснулся краев чувствительной дырочки, поглаживая и растирая.  
Дзирт прикрыл глаза и едва не урчал, отдаваясь сладостной пытке. За его спиной Энтрери тяжело задышал, движения его стали настойчивее, и вот палец его проскользнул внутрь. Затем второй, третий. Лаская, растягивая, прикасаясь именно там, где надо.  
Убийца вынул пальцы из эльфа, обнял его за бедра и дернул на себя, одним толчком проникая в тепло корчащегося в спазмах тела.  
Дроу вскрикнул.  
\- Артемис, мне больно!  
\- Потерпишь, – отрывисто бросил наемник, не прекращая яростного натиска. Жесткие толчки следовали один за другим, и не похоже было, что Энтрери собирается хоть когда-нибудь остановиться. Дзирт зажмурился, пальцы убийцы впивались в его бедра, хриплое дыхание вырывалось из груди после каждого свирепого натиска.  
Прижавшись спиной к стене, маг наблюдал эту сцену. Все произошло совсем не так, как он хотел, но он не стал вмешиваться, даже напротив, возбуждение его нарастало. Губы его раздвинулись, обнажая зубы, глаза неотрывно следили за движениями рабов. Блеск потной спины, разметавшиеся волосы, сдавленный стон, влажные звуки вхождения одного тела в другое. Агрессивная страсть Энтрери распаляла волшебника все сильнее.  
Часто дыша, Артемис, наконец, прекратил терзать темного эльфа. Все еще во власти голодной похоти он только успел подняться с колен, как тут же сильные руки привлекли его к золотисто-смуглому телу. Если бы Артемис Энтрери молился богам, он бы  
поблагодарил их за то, что желания его господина совпадают с его собственными.  
Дзирт распрямился, позвоночник еще вибрировал от боли и страсти, а напряженный член почти упирался в живот. Он оглянулся на сплетенные тела Марвина и Артемиса на твердом полу позади себя. Кровь зашумела у него в ушах, изгибаясь как змей, он стал подкрадываться к ним. Эльф собирался по полной использовать возможности собственного тела, пока магу не взбрело в голову превратить его во что-то противоестественное.  
\- Теперь мы будем делать это очень часто, – сказал Марвин, лежа на холодном гладком мраморе между своими любовниками.  
\- Что именно, заниматься любовью втроем? – переспросил эльф, ничуть не огорченный такой перспективой.  
\- Нет, втроем тренироваться с оружием.  
На него уставились два непонимающих взгляда.  
\- Оказалось, меня это жутко возбуждает, – ухмыльнулся маг. – Вот только еще научу вас нескольким приемам… – сладострастно протянул он, потягиваясь всем телом.  
Пол еще долго хранил их тепло.

Как и тысячу раз до этого скука вновь стала подкрадываться к нему на своих мягких лапах, пряча в них до поры до времени острые ядовитые когти. К несчастью для Артемиса и Дзирта маг обладал неистощимым запасом воображения. Все идеи и замыслы, рождающиеся в его голове, Марвин тщательно сортировал и хранил в библиотеке своей памяти, где они терпеливо ожидали часа своего воплощения. Сотни раз Золотой Лев Солнца гнался в извечной охоте за Серебряной Ланью Луны, а во дворце волшебника Время лениво нежилось в лучах обоих светил, позабыв о необходимости куда-либо идти, за чем-то торопиться, кого-то догонять, что-то отмерять. Рассветы заставали мужчин дремлющими в постели и растягивались, давая им возможность понежиться еще несколько минут, еще немножко, еще и еще. В полдень солнце, бывало, несколько часов простаивало в зените, если маг хотел насладиться его лучами. Ночи тянулись ровно столько, сколько нужно было, чтобы посвятить себя таинствам сумрачной магии, предаться любви и, в конце концов, выспаться.  
Тем чудесным, как и все прочие, утром Артемис проснулся один в постели. Потягиваясь до хруста в суставах и не очень задаваясь вопросом, куда подевались эльф с колдуном, он собрался было повернуться спиной к окну, уткнуться носом в простыню и блаженно предаться сну, когда его потревожила зародившаяся где-то в спинном мозге и упрямо пробирающаяся наверх мысль – что-то не так. Опять. Не то что бы это «что-то» было плохим или даже хорошим, но часть магической силы, дарованной ему Марвином, настойчиво твердила ему – что-то произошло, и неплохо бы узнать что именно.  
Проворно избавившись от навязчивой расслабляющей сонливости, Энтрери привычным движением натянул штаны и, предвкушая какое-никакое, но разнообразие, пошел в сторону, куда ему указывало чутье.  
В который уже раз Марвин любезно предоставил Артемису возможность застыть на несколько секунд с вытаращенными глазами и с трудом удерживать нижнюю челюсть от позорного отвисания.  
\- Как она прекрасна… Марвин, откуда ты ее?.. – только и смог вымолвить наемник.  
\- Прямо из постели, – усмехнулся колдун. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и тоже не сводил глаз с обнаженной женщины-дроу в нескольких шагах от него.  
Женщина была действительно прекрасна в своей неподвижной наготе, глаза ее были закрыты, белые волосы разметались по плечам, округлые формы груди и бедер лишь подчеркивали упругую изящность ее стройного тела.  
Энтрери, наконец, сумел выдохнуть воздух, который до этого задержал, не в силах оторвать восхищенного взгляда. Женщины-дроу почти всегда выглядели великолепно, но эта была воплощением богини. Ненасытным взором блуждал Артемис по ее телу, при мысли о котором в нем вспыхнуло давно потухшее пламя откровенной похоти к самке. А она продолжала стоять не шевелясь, будто под воздействием чар, не слыша и не осознавая ничего вокруг.  
Наемник вопросительно взглянул на волшебника, тот лишь пожал плечами в ответ – поступай, мол, как знаешь, на свой страх и риск.  
Женщин-дроу, многие из которых являлись жрицами богини Ллос, Паучьей Королевы, не так то просто было застать врасплох, тем более простому смертному. Но какое дело было убийце до простых смертных? Он хорошо помнил, что во время своего пребывания в Мензоберранзане он сам убил жрицу, Мать одного из Домов. Хотя тогда он был при оружии. Правда теперь и эльфийка стоящая перед ним была безоружна, но кто знает, какие заклинания готовы сорваться с ее уст. Несмотря на разумную осторожность, Энтрери ничуть не сомневался в могуществе Марвина, да и в собственной силе и скорости  
тоже, к тому же любопытство и вожделение все настойчивее подталкивали его вперед. Пройдя несколько метров, он вплотную придвинулся к незнакомке.  
Привыкнув к исключительно мужскому обществу, наемник все же по достоинству оценил красоту женщины. Она, бесспорно, была в отличной физической форме, его так и подмывало коснуться ее эбенового тела.  
Внезапная догадка озарила Энтрери – неужели Марвин пресытился их с Дзиртом обществом и возжелал женщину? Почему тогда не Кэтти-бри? Из уважения к Дзирту? Жаль, что дроу нет рядом. Эльфийка, несомненно, была гораздо красивее человеческой женщины. Или это просто сказывается привязанность самого Энтрери к темному эльфу. Артемис оглянулся на мага, мысленно прося разрешения прикоснуться к этому совершенному созданию. Улыбка колдуна стала еще шире, и он кивнул. От прикосновения к ее телу женщина глубоко вздохнула, груд ее затрепетала.  
Обуреваемый страстным желанием обладать, Артемис прижался к эльфийке, ее соски дотронулись к его груди, ладони его жадно прижались к ее спине. Энтрери уже и не знал, кто был под наваждением, она или он сам. Одно он знал точно, он хотел эту женщину и сам себе удивлялся – он спит с Марвином и вполне этим удовлетворен, если не сказать больше, а если признаться еще более честно, то определенные чувства он испытывает и к Дзирту. Куда же запропастился этот беспокойный дроу!? Энтрери начинал чувствовать какую-то вину перед ним. Он тут рядом с эльфийкой и, если маг позволит, не разрушит ли то, что он хочет с ней сделать его отношений с Дзиртом.  
Неожиданно женщина улыбнулась, и в изгибе ее рта был какой-то вызов.  
В Бездну все! При чем здесь его чувства к Дзирту?! И с чего бы это на Артемиса Энтрери нашла блажь признавать какие-то чувства, даже перед самим собой.  
Руки убийцы сползли ниже, сжав ягодицы эльфийки. Он вдохнул запах ее волос. Как же они напоминали ему запах волос Дзирта! Неужели все дроу пахнуть одинаково? У него что, непреодолимая тяга к темным эльфам? Черты лица Артемиса напряженно исказились, сердце заныло, разрываясь между двумя желаниями…  
Не выдержав, Марвин разразился смехом за его спиной.  
\- И ты еще смеешь скрывать от себя самого, что ты хочешь Дзирта! – маг от души хохотал.  
Одарив колдуна хмурым взглядом, Энтрери снова повернулся к женщине. Она продолжала улыбаться, но уже как-то нежно, что ли, а потом открыла сиреневые глаза.  
Потрясенный Артемис отшатнулся от нее, словно она собиралась откусить ему ухо.  
\- Дзирт? – неуверенно спросил он.  
\- Конечно я, – ответил темный эльф и протянул руки навстречу.  
Наемник сделал еще один шаг назад. Голова шла кругом – Марвин превратил Дзирта в женщину!  
\- Зачем… зачем ты это сделал? – повторял он. – Это ужасно…  
\- Это прекрасно, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, произнес волшебник. – Ты ведь сам признал, что она прекрасна. Так чего ты ждешь?  
Женщина-дроу стояла перед Энтрери, сводя его с ума своей наготой, но бывшему наемному убийце никак не удавалось справиться с мыслью, что это Дзирт.  
\- Дзирт, это правда ты? – Энтрери понимал, что говорит глупость, но удержаться от вопроса не смог.  
\- Нет, Артемис, я доставил для тебя саму Ллос, прямо из Паутины Демонов! – нетерпеливо воскликнул Марвин.  
Энтрери не успел пробормотать “С тебя станется“, как дроу приблизилась к нему, обвила руками и поцеловала.  
\- Да, это действительно я. Тело и голос претерпели некоторые изменения, но в остальном я все тот же Дзирт До’Урден, – эльфийка скорчила гримаску и для пущего устрашения понизила голос, – твой непримиримый враг и противник, делящий с тобой одно ложе… – не сдержавшись, она сама расхохоталась, и к ней присоединился смех  
обоих мужчин.  
Артемис взял в ладони ее лицо. До этого удивление и похоть застилали его взор, мешая разглядеть знакомые черты, но сейчас он увидел, что эльфийка до того похожа на Дзирта, как если бы была его сестрой-близнецом, только черты мягче, волосы длиннее, и весь облик более… женственный.  
\- Она твоя, – провозгласил Марвин, королевским жестом указывая на дроу.  
\- Что? – переспросил Энтрери.  
\- Ты специально все время задаешь глупые вопросы?! – взорвался маг.  
\- Нет, не специально. Что значит она… он… моя?  
\- Ну, ты же хотел ее – я отдаю ее тебе.  
\- Я хотел ее, а не _его_!  
Волшебник закатил глаза.  
\- Человек, ты меня не перестаешь удивлять. Ты занимаешься любовью с мужчиной-дроу и отказываешься делать это, когда он в женском теле, хотя и хочешь это тело.  
\- Я не могу…  
\- Можешь, еще как. И будешь.  
\- Это противоестественно.  
\- Знакомые слова. Помнится, когда-то мне их уже говорили, несколько раз. И после этих слов я постоянно слышал стоны “Еще, еще!“.  
\- Мы всего лишь куклы в твоем театре, – чуть слышно произнес Энтрери.  
\- Я сделал тебе подарок, – продолжил Марвин, делая вид, что не расслышал. – За тобой право первой ночи, – и чародей игриво изогнул бровь.  
Бывший наемник обвил рукой талию женщины, льнувшей к нему.  
\- Я лишу невинности девушку, которая на самом деле мужчина. Почему бы и нет. Мало что ли безумств совершал я в жизни. А ты, конечно, будешь за нами наблюдать?  
\- Конечно. Я же не могу пропустить премьеру собственного представления.

Будто вихрь Артемис ворвался в лоно Дзирта, опьяненный страстью и одновременно исполненный ужаса перед извращенностью того, что маг заставил его совершить. Так уж ли заставил? Он сам желал этого не меньше.  
Негромким вскриком Дзирт отозвался на его атаку. За годы, проведенные с магом, он привык и не к такому обращению. Еще не вполне освоившись с новым телом, дроу без колебаний отдал его на растерзание другу и любовнику. Но в то же время им двигало любопытство – интересно было узнать, что чувствует женщина, каково это находиться в женском обличии. Позабыв о мимолетной боли, тело его привычным движением подалось навстречу мужчине, только теперь не нужно было переворачиваться на живот или высоко поднимать бедра. Женская грудь оказалась на удивление чувствительной, соски мгновенно набухли, касаясь груди убийцы. Эльфийка обвила ногами бедра своего любовника, уперлась пятками ему в ягодицы и полностью отдалась во власть новых ощущений, заставляющих напрочь позабыть, кто она есть на самом деле.  
Марвин упивался зрелищем, наслаждался властью над этими двумя почти совершенными существами, играл ними и желал их.  
Уже не в первый раз тела мужчин претерпевали трансформацию. Чародей превращал их животных и в другие более странные формы. Он ставил над ними бесчисленные магические эксперименты, испробуя на своих рабах новые заклинания и колдовские зелья. Мужчины почти привыкли к перевоплощениям и тем более привыкли беспрекословно подчиняться волшебнику. Они бы даже не удивились, пожелай Марвин убить их и сожрать, предварительно превратив во что-то более аппетитное и съедобное.

Вдоволь наигравшись женщиной-дроу, маг вернул Дзирту первоначальный облик. А несколько недель спустя пожелал проделать то же самое с Артемисом. Без особого восторга наемник принял эту новость. Колдун приказал Дзирту не тревожить его и прийти  
через полчаса взглянуть на результат. В нетерпении дроу провел эти безразмерные минуты, давая Марвину время наложить заклинание и насладиться творением своих чар, а Артемису попривыкнуть к новому телу.  
Каково же было удивление темного эльфа, когда он по прошествии часа вошел в одну из уединенных магический лабораторий. Подобного он вовсе не ожидал увидеть – волшебник сидел на полу и вид у него был, по меньшей мере, растерянный. Не обратив ни малейшего внимания на появление дроу, Марвин не сводил глаз с обнаженной фигуры женщины, стоящей к нему вполоборота на расстоянии нескольких метров. Она держала в руках небольшое зеркало, рассматривая свое лицо, которое эльфу не было видно из-за прядей темных волос, ниспадающих почти до пояса.  
\- Артемис! – взволнованно позвал дроу.  
Женщина обернулась к нему и на несколько долгих мгновений Дзирт позабыл, что нужно дышать.  
Она была божественно хороша, даже нет, она была безбожно красива. Любая богиня позавидовала бы ее красоте, даже огневолосая покровительница Любви и Красоты. Черные слегка вьющиеся волосы обрамляли ее лик, черты которого невозможно было описать ни одним из языков смертных. Сердце дроу стучало как сумасшедшее, кожа покрылась испариной, когда он, наконец, нашел в себе силы отвести взгляд от этого ослепительно красивого создания и посмотреть на Марвина. Лицо волшебника выражало уже не растерянность, а безграничное восхищение, если не сказать благоговение. Теперь Дзирт знал почему. Казалось, обнаженная Артемис излучала сияние, исходящее из каждой клеточки ее стройного, граничащего с худобой тела, каждый изгиб, каждая выпуклость или впадинка были идеальны.  
Неземное творение повернулось к онемевшим мужчинам спиной, открывая их алчущему взору ягодицы в форме перевернутого сердца, и издало звук более всего похожий на всхлип.  
\- Это не я. Это не могу быть я! – с завидным упрямством повторял Энтрери, всматриваясь в зеркальце. Но черты, отражавшиеся в нем, были знакомы ему. Он выглядел будто собственная сестра-близнец, только во сто крат красивее. Может это благодаря Заклятию Слияния Душ? Или нет?  
Дрожащей рукой она положила зеркальце на стол и пронеслась мимо остолбеневших любовников на поиски большего зерцала, чтобы увидеть саму себя во всем величии новообретенной красоты.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь видел что-нибудь подобное? – прошептал маг.  
Дзирт, наконец, смог перевести дух, но подавился глотком воздуха – он еще никогда не слышал, чтобы Марвин восторженно шептал. Волшебник тем временем поднялся с пола и расправил складки своего одеяния.  
\- Никогда даже представить себе не мог, что может существовать подобное чудо, – с трудом выдавил дроу.  
\- Я тоже, – с видимой неохотой признал колдун. Он вполне пришел в себя, и между его тонких надменных бровей залегла складка.  
В этот момент где-то неподалеку раздался приглушенный возглас. Артемис нашла то, что искала и смогла лицезреть себя всю.  
\- Позови его обратно, – попросил эльф.  
\- Ее, – поправил Марвин. – Ты бы и сам мог.  
Дзирт отрицательно помотал головой, и маг направил мысленный поток к Артемису.  
\- Так бы я выглядел, если бы был женщиной? – спросил Энтрери, появившись в арке входа.  
\- Похоже, что да, – ответил волшебник.  
Без сомнений, Дзирт в женском обличье был само совершенство, но даже Марвин терял самообладание, созерцая неземной облик Артемиса. На секунду чувство сродни жадности шевельнулось в душе чародея, ему не хотелось отдавать такую красавицу в руки дроу,  
пусть даже на короткий шаг времени. Усилием воли маг заставил себя смотреть на женщину, как на своего раба, все того же, пусть и лучшего, но раба. Задержав воздух в легких и вспомнив, кто он на самом деле и кто здесь хозяин, он медленно выдохнул. Небрежно махнув кистью в сторону обнаженной женщины, он произнес, обращаясь к Дзирту:  
\- Наслаждайся, – после чего величественно покинул лабораторию, с трудом скрывая внутренне напряжение.  
Если бы Дзирт не был уверен, что перед ним Артемис Энтрери, он возможно бы и не осмелился прикоснуться к женщине. Дрожь пробежала по его эбеновой коже. Не колеблясь больше ни мгновения и в восторге от ощущения собственной власти, дроу схватил женщину в объятья и опрокинул на пол. Ее серые глаза страдальчески распахнулись, когда он вошел в нее, пальцы вцепились в его волосы, ногти царапали спину эльфа, и в конце обоих захлестнула волна экстаза, достойная ее красоты.

Что-то необычное творилось с колдуном. Молчаливый и задумчивый он долгие часы бодрствовал в неподвижности и одиночестве, не закрывая глаз, не впадая в дрему. А когда, в конце концов, стряхивал с себя несвойственное ему оцепенение, призывал к себе Артемиса. Несколько магических пасов и перед ним прекрасная дева. Не единожды волшебник обладал ее телом, знал, что всецело владеет ее духом, но, тем не менее, что-то неладное творилось с ним. Демоны, которых он обуздал давным-давно, вновь покусились на его душу. Марвин испытывал нечто большее, чем просто страсть к этой женщине.  
Он ненавидел это чувство, был разъярен сам на себя, презирал эту слабость, но сердце его упорно тянулось к ней. Все чаще и чаще он превращал Энтрери в его женское подобие, все больше часов проводил с ней, лаская взором, касаясь холеными пальцами. Он даже не занимался с ней любовью так часто, как делал это с Дзиртом-женщиной, он просто смотрел и не мог отвести взгляд. Марвину не к чему было стремиться, нечего было покорять – она и так принадлежала ему, добровольно. Радовала его глаза своим телом, как клинок из лучшей стали с рукоятью, инкрустированной драгоценными металлами, как картина одаренного живописца, как платье тончайшей ткани, прекрасная, как шум ветра в ветвях благоухающих деревьев, как биение сердца, как журчание воды и рев огня одновременно.  
Артемис же напротив восхищался своей красотой не как неотъемлемой частью себя, а только как творением рук величайшего из волшебников. В нем, вернее в ней, непостижимым образом сочетались динамика мужской силы и женская грация. Однажды, повинуясь мимолетной прихоти, Марвин одновременно превратил Дзирта и Артемиса в женщин. Именно тогда в первый и в последний раз в жизни чародею показалось, что он сходит с ума. В этих двух женщинах соединилось то, от чего он так стремился избавиться, от чего так старательно закрывался своей магией, защищая нею свое сердце и разум. Две женщины душой и телом принадлежали ему, но он видел, как в них естественно сочетаются невинность и коварство, искушение и наказание, сладкий грех и расплата за него. В женских обличьях его любовников было нечто, что заставляло его разрываться между ощущением собственного могущества и беззащитности перед ними. Сон бежал от него в их ладони.  
Как бы там не было, Марвин предпочитал Дзирта в облике мужчины, но когда Артемис перевоплощался в женщину, колдун оторваться от нее не мог, хоть и страстно этого желал.  
Новые чувства подстегивали воображение мага. Чтобы отвлечься от телесных услад, он с головой погружался в тайные знания. За довольно короткое время он изобрел несколько новых эликсиров, с десяток сложных заклинаний и создал множество магически заряженных и просто занятных вещиц. Просто чтобы заставить мозг работать. Побужденный красотой своих любовниц, он дал жизнь новому парку рядом с домом, украсив его еще более пышными растениями, ажурными мраморными беседками,  
уединенными тенистыми уголками с лавочками, качелями, водоемами и фонтанами. А в нескольких милях от замка по его велению раскинулся настоящий лес, притягивающий и радующий взор среди гладкого однообразия равнины. Пусть даже не лес, скорее роща, но колдун позволил Дзирту и Артемису свободно там гулять и охотиться, так как по их просьбе заселил лес разной мелкой живностью.  
Марвин проводил непривычно много времени, любуясь безупречной красотой двух женщин, упиваясь творениями своего разума, своей властью и впитывая в себя их любовь, которая вливала новые силы в его и так безграничное могущество.  
Впрочем, изредка он дивился сам себе – откуда такая тяга к существам женского пола, но обычно отмахивался от этой навязчивого чувства, списывая его на счет желания внести разнообразие в свою жизнь и развеять скуку. Что-что, а разнообразие маг любил, ожидая чего-то нового от каждого мгновения, наслаждаясь предвкушением хоть малейших перемен и необходимостью реагировать на них, отвечать ударом на удар, предугадывать следующий, вести игру. Поэтому он так часто устраивал эти перемены сам, ведь кому угодно могут наскучить столетия, каждый день которых подобен предыдущему.  
На несколько дней он превращал в женщину Дзирта, потом возвращал ему прежний облик, утешаясь в объятиях человеческой женщины. Мужские тела, женские тела, и так раз за разом до бесконечности. Наемник и дроу так устали от этих постоянных переселений из одного тела в другое, что бывало, проснувшись, не могли сразу вспомнить, какого же они пола сегодня, пока не прикасались к себе. Но они не роптали, обоим было радостно видеть своего повелителя довольным и счастливым. Колдун постоянно был в отличном расположении духа, не раздражался по поводу неудач в своих магических изысканиях, потому что этих неудач попросту не было, не срывал свою злость на рабах. И был настолько милостив, что разрешал им наслаждаться обществом друг друга, в каких бы телах они ни были, пока он, черпая вдохновение в своем упоении страстью, проводил часы, а иногда и дни, создавая новый могущественный артефакт или совершенствуя какие-нибудь мощные заклятия, единственное неудобство от которых заключалось в том, что он зачастую испробовал их на двоих любовниках.  
Так благодаря магу и возможно вопреки его желаниям (а возможно и нет, кто сможет разглядеть истинные намерения в туманных глубинах мыслей чародея) мужчины сильно сблизились, как физически, так и духовно. Энтрери не без смущения признался, что влюблен в женскую оболочку Дзирта, сам же дроу искренне полюбил женщину, которой по воле мага становился Артемис. Все это привело к тому, что, всматриваясь в настоящее лицо друга, они видели в нем отражение создания, в которое каждый из них влюбился, что еще более укрепляло их чувства.  
Марвин не скупился на предоставление свободы действий своим любовникам и то, что эльф и человек предавались любовным утехам без него или при нем не вызывало в чародее ни малейшего намека на ревность. Как можно ревновать игрушку, которой ты владеешь к другой своей игрушке? Его забавляли их отношения, он даже был в восторге, ибо что они были, как не отражение их чувств к нему самому. Любовь их была прекрасна, как и тела. Такой же красотой маг пожелал окружить их. И если дом полностью принадлежал и подчинялся воле колдуна, то парк подле него, восхищавший таким естественным сплетением природы с искусством, был местом, где человек и дроу сбрасывали бремя чужой воли. И пока волшебник укрывался в пещере своего дома, окруженный несметными богатствами и знаниями, Дзирт и Артемис резвились среди трепещущей на ветру зеленой листвы и плескались в небольших бассейнах. Поистине золотым было то время их жизни.  
В один из таких золотых дней маг зашел так далеко в своем увлечении женщинами, что даровал им умение самостоятельно изменять свой облик. Это было даже не первое заклинание, которому чародей обучил темного эльфа и наемника, но этот широкий жест превзошел все их ожидания – колдун был сам не свой от страсти. Особенно остро ощущала это на себе Артемис. Маг восторженно замирал перед ее красотой, нежно касаясь пальцами благородных линий тела, восхищался и злился в каком-то разрушительном стремлении подчинить себе безупречное творение, знал, что попадает в зависимость от ее совершенства, и не мог не восторгаться.

**«Feuer und Wasser» Rammstein**

Из окна своей рабочей комнаты он смотрел в парк, этот бесцельно растущий сад, взошедший из разбрызганных капель его семени… мраморный бассейн… соленый привкус мужского поцелуя, соленый от крови… как это все… призрачно.  
С высоты нескольких этажей своей башни Марвин глядел вниз. Двое обнаженных мужчин играют в кости около мраморного водоема на самом краю парка. Острые уши выглядывают из-под белоснежных волос, когда смех победителя устремляется к небу. Проигравший неспешно встает и, начертав в воздухе перед собой тайные символы, прямо на глазах превращается в женщину. Она склоняется к бордюру круглого бассейна, глядит на свое отражение в воде. Темный эльф стоит позади, он не видит ее лица, но это ему ни к чему – он знает наизусть каждый миллиметр ее тела. Изящными руками он сжимает белые ягодицы. Губы растягиваются, обнажая острые зубы. Счастливый смех вновь сотрясает небо. Спина женщины изгибается, как у кошки, она прижимается к эльфу, его рука скользит между полусфер ее грудей. Тогда Марвин впервые почувствовал себя одиноким. Даже нет, лишним.  
Снедаемый безудержным желанием, он устремился прочь из башни, из замка к парку, к бассейну, к женщине. Полы его багряной вышитой золотом мантии развевались у него за спиной, путались вокруг ног, и волшебник на ходу сорвал ее с себя. Широкими шагами с невиданной прежде стремительностью он приближался к своей цели, распаляясь все больше. Тело его пылало огнем, казалось, он сам был готов изрыгать пламя в своем нетерпении. В последнем зале, отделяющем его от заветного выхода, он чуть было не столкнулся с дроу, пронесся мимо него, не замечая ничего вокруг. Дзирт недоуменно проводил взглядом пышущий жаром вихрь, что промчался совсем рядом и, сам не зная почему, повернул обратно вслед за ним.  
Наконец выход! Волшебник замер на ступенях, устремив взор в брешь между деревьями – женщина лежала на мраморном бордюре и медленно водила рукой по прохладной поверхности воды. Она выглядела как богиня, сошедшая на землю беспокойных смертных, дабы узнать их ближе, но вскоре утомилась от них и теперь отдыхала в тишине. У Марвина была власть над этой богиней.  
Сбежав по ступеням, он чуть ли не бегом ринулся к ней, обнаженные ребра тяжело вздымались. Темный эльф обмер на крыльце, наблюдая, как маг опустился на колени возле женщины. Она томно повернула к нему голову и согнула одну ногу в колене, придавая своей изящной фигуре еще больше грации. Рядом с распаленным мужчиной она показалась Дзирту такой же холодной, как вода в бассейне. Сначала несмело, будто не решаясь на это, Марвин опустил свою ладонь на ее живот, заскользил выше, обхватывая мягкую упругость ее груди, снова вернулся к животу и стал подниматься по ее бедру. Приблизившись, он поцеловал коленку, еще раз и еще, а потом стал покрывать поцелуями все ее тело, осыпая его искрами любви.  
Но она оставалась все так же безразлична, и когда он потянулся губами к ее лицу, она отвернулась от него. Вспышка ярости, которая последовала за этим, заставила Дзирта сжаться от страха. За нее.  
Зарычав, колдун столкнул ее в воду и, взвившись на ноги, спрыгнул в водоем сам. Женщина поднялась из воды и застыла перед своим повелителем, намокшие черные волосы блестели на солнце, капли стекали по ее вожделенному магом телу. Грубым рывком он подтащил ее к себе, расстегнул брюки и, приподняв ее над водой, вошел в нее. Дева сдавленно вскрикнула и чтобы удержаться обвила ногами бедра волшебника, сплетая руки за его шеей. Вода доходила Марвину до чресел, но ее прохладное прикосновение не могло остудить его пыла. Кровь бурлила в его сосудах, мокрые руки до боли сжимали хрупкое тело, царапая гладкую как у акулы кожу. Как же отличались его  
грубые прикосновения от легких и нежных ласк Дзирта!  
Еще не придя в себя от восторга соития с дроу, она терпела жесткий натиск своего господина, ничего не чувствуя при этом, оставаясь безучастной и холодной, как лед. Марвин схватил ее за руки и отстранил от себя. Плавно изогнувшись, удерживаясь только на его бедрах, она легла спиной на воду, волосы заструились вокруг ее головы. Чародей сжал ее талию и принялся неистово вталкивать себя в нее. Его все больше раздражало, что она не отвечает ему, не стонет от наслаждения, или хотя бы от боли, не прижимается к нему в иступленном желании, не отбивается, не реагирует никак. Огонь не может воспламенить воду, но может расплавить лед. Коснувшись ее разума, маг дал женщине прочувствовать всю свою страсть. Она заметалась, как пойманная в сети рыба. Выгнув спину дугой, она на мгновение погрузилась в воду с головой, вынырнула и кинулась навстречу Марвину, утопая в его объятиях. Крики обоих устремились в равнодушное небо.  
Плоть мага была удовлетворена, но он был разочарован. Хмурая складка залегла между его бровей, предавая его исключительно красивому лицу жестокое выражение. Небрежно оттолкнув ее от себя, Марвин взобрался на край бассейна. Сбросив мокрые штаны, он побрел к дому. Уже поднимаясь по ступеням, он оглянулся – в воде бассейна стоял черноволосый мужчина. Огонь все еще горел в его теле, но серые глаза были заледеневшими. Не спеша, он выбрался из воды и улегся на широкий мраморный бордюр в той же позе, в какой до этого на нем лежала женщина. Согнув правую ногу в колене, он вновь погрузил кисть в прохладную воду.


	20. Chapter 20

_Глава 20_

С каждым днем маг замечал, что раздражается все больше и больше, видя влюбленную парочку, гуляющую по тенистым аллеям парка или безмятежно ласкающуюся возле фонтана. Исключительное неудовольствие Марвине вызывало самовольное превращение одного из них в женщину. В этом колдун начинал усматривать какой-то вызов. Правда, он не мог точно определить вызов чему – его любви или его власти, и это раздражало его еще сильнее.  
И однажды настал тот день, когда он в слепом бешенстве обрушил свою силу на чудесный парк, разметая все на своем пути, кроша мрамор бассейнов, вырывая деревья с корнями, нарушая гармонию и сметая все, что было создано его же руками. Стоя плечом к плечу мужчины со страхом взирали на разрушение места, которое они пусть и отчасти считали своим. А маг вновь доказал им, что правом владеть чем либо наделен только он. В довершении наказания, обозленный на них за чуждое ему доселе чувство ревности и упиваясь полнотой своей власти, волшебник запретил рабам превращаться в кого бы то ни было по собственному желанию.  
Понуро склонив головы, Дзирт и Артемис выслушали приказ хозяина. Его раздражение и досада передались им через неразрывную связь. Они опять были обречены на унылое блуждание внутри дома, большинство тайн которого они уже раскрыли, а остальные все равно оставались для них запретными. Так много запретов!  
Власть Марвина грозно нависала над ними, не позволяя и шагу ступить без его разрешения, без того чтобы он об этом не знал. За последние годы мужчины слишком уж привыкли к некоторой свободе действий и поэтому напоминание об их подневольном положении если и не вызвало бурю протеста, то уж точно замутило безмятежные воды их жизни.  
Впрочем, у них еще оставался лес, манящий к себе зелеными тенями, где-то там почти у самого горизонта.  
Не особенно расстраиваясь из-за запрета превращаться в женщин, они вовсю продолжали наслаждаться обществом друг друга. К тому же Марвин, проявив свою власть над ними, вновь погрузился в свои таинственные эксперименты. Тем более что вид из окна больше не отвлекал его.  
\- Что будем делать? – сонно поинтересовался у эльфа Артемис.  
\- Пойдем пообедаем, – предложил Дзирт.  
\- А после обеда?  
\- Займемся любовью.  
Напускную сонливость Энтрери как рукой сняло.  
\- Удивительно свежая мысль, – с сарказмом заметил он. – И как это нам раньше в голову не приходило.  
\- Время от времени меня осеняет, – ухмыльнулся дроу, вспоминая, что они выбрались из постели меньше часа назад. – Я очень изобретателен.  
\- Так может быть, придумаешь какой-нибудь новый способ заниматься любовью, – поддел его бывший наемник.  
\- На счет способа я поразмыслю, а новое место я уже придумал.  
Заинтригованный Артемис пошевелил пальцами ног, вновь любуясь их изящной формой, которую он раньше как-то не замечал, и насмешливо спросил:  
\- Уж не в соседней ли с лабораторией комнате? Для остроты ощущений.  
\- Нет, – рассмеялся Дзирт. – В лесу. Но для остроты ощущений можем взобраться на дерево.  
Тут уже наемный убийца позволил себе усмехнуться. Но сразу же, прогнав всякую веселость, осведомился:  
\- И ты думаешь, Марвин после той показательной расправы над парком позволит нам прогуляться в лес за пару миль от дома?  
\- А кто у него будет спрашивать разрешения? – вскинул брови дроу.  
Взвесив все «за» и отбросил все «против», Артемис колебался не более трех ударов сердца. Возможность поступить по-своему стоила риска вызвать гнев колдуна. В конце концов, это будет пусть и крохотное, но приключение, по которым наемник так соскучился.  
\- Даже не знаю… – протянул Артемис.  
Не успел Дзирт понять, что произошло, как Энтрери привел в движение свое поджарое тело и помчался к выходу. Будто ужаленный, дроу подскочил на месте и рванул за ним, досадуя, что человек так просто обхитрил его.  
Мчась за любовником по мягкой траве, эльф услышал в голове его насмешливые слова: “Кто добежит раньше – тот сверху“. Не сколько слова, сколько откровенно похотливый тон заставили дроу припустить, что есть духу. Приложив немало усилий, он все же сумел обогнать Энтрери и достиг границы деревьев первым. В изнеможении повалившись на усыпанную листьями землю, эльф мысленно предвкушал все предстоящие выгоды своей победы. Но он не предусмотрел всего коварства бывшего наемника. Отдышавшись, Артемис склонился над Дзиртом, приблизив свои губы к его. В ожидании поцелуя, дроу прикрыл глаза и в этот момент Энтрери вероломно дунул ему в нос. Опешив, темный эльф отпрянул. Изумление на его лице было таким забавным, что убийца расхохотался во весь голос. С яростным кличем Дзирт набросился на человека, но тот, ловко увернувшись, повалил дроу на землю. Глаза Артемиса светились веселым вызовом. Эльф опять кинулся к нему, сбил с ног и они стали бороться на ковре из опавших листьев, стараясь опрокинуть друг друга на живот. Оба получали огромное удовольствие от своей игры.  
\- Тебе это кажется смешным, да? – недовольно проговорит Дзирт, тяжело дыша. Он лежал на земле, щекой во мху, а на нем, придавив его своим весом, лежал Артемис.  
\- Да, у тебя был довольно глупый вид, – подтвердил Энтрери и легонько укусил дроу за остроконечное ухо.  
Дзирт с трудом выбрался из-под наемника, но тот напоследок схватил его за щиколотку.  
\- Если не будешь послушным, я откушу твое очаровательное стреловидное ушко, – то ли шутя, то ли всерьез предупредил он. Однако довольная улыбка быстро сбежала с его лица, когда он увидел недобрый прищур глаз темного эльфа. Мгновенно вскочив на ноги, Энтрери опрометью ринулся в чащу, а Дзирт за ним. Он догнал человека очень скоро, скорее всего потому, что тот больше желал, чтобы его настигли, чем стремился спастись бегством. Прыгнув, эльф свалил мужчину с ног и подмял его под себя, потом рывком перевернул на спину и крепко прижал к земле.  
\- Попался! – торжествующе выдал он.  
\- И это ты называешь расплатой? – поддразнил его Артемис, лежа с прижатыми за головой руками.  
\- Это только начало, – заверил тот. – Сейчас ты узнаешь, что такое месть дроу, – устрашающе произнес он. – Больше ты не осмелишься надо мной смеяться.  
\- Вечно ты такой, только бы языком болтать, – сказал Энтрери. – Нет чтобы заткнуться и поцеловать меня.  
Именно в тот самый день они признались друг другу в любви. Настоящей любви, основанной на крепкой дружбе и взаимном притяжении, любви, которая может существовать только между двумя мужчинами.  
“Дзирт поглаживает свой пенис, обращенный к вершинам деревьев. Я лежу на земле, согнув ноги, и в тот момент, когда он входит в меня, я устремляюсь в небеса, где мое тело взрывается, расплескивая звезды“.  
“Рука Артемиса, ложась на мою, становилась моей. И когда его глаза закрывались, я засыпал. Он растерзал мои бедра, а на их месте оставил что-то сияющее и многоликое, как любовь“.  
Почти каждый день мужчины стали сбегать из мрачной обители волшебника и скрывались от его глаз в наполненном звуками лесу. Там на шуршащих листьях под шелест ветвей они предавались любви, отдавая другому всего себя без остатка. Возвращались в замок к вечеру, неся с собой запахи листьев и хвои, и обменивались взглядами двух заговорщиков. В волосах зеленели травинки, и пусть ныла спина, колени и локти были стерты, чесали исколотые сосновыми иголками ладони, а шершавая древесная кора оставляла на телах царапины, пусть. Легко и свободно, словно юные дети богов пересекали они изумрудную равнину, поднимались по мраморным ступеням вместе с лучами заходящего солнца и счастливыми ложились в постель мага. Они осмелели настолько, уверившись в собственной безнаказанности, что не удосуживались даже прикрывать свои великолепные тела и нагишом преодолевали расстояние, отделяющее их от «их» леса.  
Привычные в прошлой жизни к путешествиям под открытым небом, мужчины посвящали большую часть времени изобретению хитроумных ловушек для дичи, выслеживали один другого среди деревьев, устраивали поединки на всех видах оружия, что находили среди трофеев колдуна. Они больше не смущались своего желания и обнаженных тел. Недаром чародей однажды сказал, что люди прячут свое тело под одеждой, когда оно безобразно. Красивые же создания не стремятся скрыть свою наготу.  
В промежутках между своими воинственными забавами они предавались любви. В совершенстве владея всеми тонкостями обоих этих искусств, они скоро пришли к выводу, что все мужчины просто созданы для войн и любви. Едва контролируя себя, каждый из любовников разгонял и вновь сдерживал колесницу похоти, заставляя красивое сильное тело под собой, на себе и перед собой выгибаться от стонов и сладостного напряжения, от криков, слез, рычания и снова стонов.  
\- У меня нехорошее предчувствие, – однажды ни с того ни с сего произнес Дзирт.  
\- В Абисс твои предчувствия, – отмахнулся Энтрери, поглаживая разгоряченную кожу дроу.  
\- Я отчетливо ощущаю недовольство Марвина.  
\- Я тоже, ну и что?  
Дзирт прогнулся под ласкающей рукой убийцы и с подчеркнутым равнодушием изрек:  
\- Оба пойдем на эшафот. Он нас колесует  
\- Но перед этим – раскаленные щипцы, – поддержал его Артемис.  
\- А потом четвертование, – почти сладострастно протянул темный эльф. – Разорвет наши тела на части, и после этого…  
\- Что он сделает с нашими останками после четвертования, меня уже мало волнует, – оборвал его бывший наемник, притягивая дроу к себе.  
Любовники были столь легкомысленны, что, не подумав о последствиях, заснули прямо под звездным небом в объятиях друг друга, под шелест крепнущего ветра в кронах. Знай они, чего им будет стоить эта маленькая своевольная шалость – предпочли бы бодрствовать стоя на ногах несколько долгих отрезков времени между закатами и рассветами.  
Дзирт пробудился от запаха чего-то непоправимого в воздухе. Наступил день. День после ночи, которую они провели _не_ в постели мага. Он тряхнул друга за плечо.  
\- Артемис, – позвал он, – что-то случилось.  
Мигом стряхнув сон, Энтрери поднял голову. Ни единого вопроса он не задал эльфу, сам всем телом ощущая нависшую над ними обоими угрозу.  
\- Нам нужно скорее вернуться в замок, – сказал дроу.  
\- А, по-моему, нам туда вовсе не стоит возвращаться, – ответил Артемис, беспокойно всматриваясь в серое небо с мрачной мозаикой темных облаков.  
\- Марвин очень зол, – чуть ли не в отчаянии произнес Дзирт.  
\- Если ты не заметил, в последнее время у Марвина только два настроения – злобное и очень злобное, – хмуро ответил убийца. – Но нам как-то не было до этого дела.  
\- Теперь, похоже, ему есть дело до нас.  
Полчаса спустя, задыхаясь от быстрого бега и изрядно потрепанные ветром, они поднимались по ступенькам дворца волшебника. Несколько миль оказались не таким уж ничтожным препятствием как тогда, когда они преодолевали их по собственному желанию и в противоположную сторону. И вот они предстали перед огненным взором мага. Обжигаемый золотом его глаз, Дзирт неожиданно пожалел о том, что Мать Мелис не принесла его в жертву Ллос, когда он был еще младенцем. Артемис же вообще не смог довести до конца ни одну из своих мыслей. Дрожь пробрала его до костей. Слишком уж спокоен был чародей. И в этом крылась еще одна из его загадок. Ни темный эльф, ни человек, которые провели с ним десятилетия, не знали Марвина настолько, чтобы быть уверенными в следующем мгновении. Никому еще не удавалось предугадать, что предпримет маг в следующую секунду, и это неизменно давало ему огромное преимущество.  
\- Смею надеяться, вы хорошо провели время в обществе друг друга? – мягким вкрадчивым голосом задал вопрос Марвин, хотя вряд ли он ожидал ответа. Судя по его тону и по нависающим свинцовыми тучами небесам, колдун только начал разъяряться. Уж лучше бы он метал огненные шары и молнии. Склонив головы, рабы молчали – никакие слова не могли их спасти. Хотя знай они, от чего стоит спасаться, возможно, прежнее красноречие и вернулось бы к ним.  
\- Вы злоупотребили моим доверием и дозволенной вам свободой, – продолжал маг тем же ровным тоном. – Неподчинение моим желаниям я рассматриваю как брошенный мне вызов, как мятеж против моей власти. Поэтому я вынужден напомнить о своем контроле над вами.  
Поднявшись с богато украшенного золотом и платиной трона, он вытянул в их направлении руки и нараспев произнес заклинание. Перестав даже дышать, мужчины ожидали, что от них сейчас останутся две дымящиеся горки пепла. Но заклинание оказалось весьма знакомым – оно всего лишь предавало их телам женские формы. Откинув с глаз длинную прядь волос, Артемис безмолвно переглянулся с Дзиртом. Смесь раскаяния и страха плохо сочеталась с безупречной красотой человеческой женщины. Ей ответил полный печали взгляд сиреневых глаз на прекрасном лике эльфийки.  
Маг продолжал смотреть на них. Лицо его было непроницаемо, будто водная гладь озера в тихую безлунную ночь. Ни единого чувства не отражалось в его глазах, только зрачки  
сузились и стали вертикальными черными щелями, за которыми притаился мрак.  
\- За мной, – без единого чувства в голосе произнес волшебник.  
Он повел двух провинившихся рабов к центру своего замка, к средоточию своей силы. Не проронив больше ни слова, даже не замедлив движения, колдун поднял ногу и поставил ее на пустоту перед собой. К изумлению дроу пустота по воле мага обрела плотность. Уверенно ступая, Марвин поднимался по невидимой лестнице. Артемис оглянулась на оторопевшую эльфийку и протянула ей руку в приглашающем жесте. Дзирт понял, что подъем по этим прозрачным ступеням был для убийцы не внове. Стоило темному эльфу преодолеть первые несколько ступенек, как они стали приобретать очертания широкой спиральной лестницы, которая вела наверх, все выше и выше в неизвестность. Дроу взглянула на женщину, та шла не озираясь, не осматриваясь по сторонам, ее не интересовали ни причудливые орнаменты на стенах, ни множество дверей – прямоугольных, квадратных, овальных, аркообразных, широких и узких – она шаг в шаг следовала за своим господином. Отрешенное выражение ее лица заставило эльфийку крепче стиснуть зубы и приготовиться к чему-то ужасному. Как всегда.  
Когда были преодолены сотни и сотни ступеней, они, наконец, поднялись в громадное помещение, пронизанное цветными лучами переливающихся на витражах драконов. Похоже, их не касалась надвигающаяся буря снаружи башни. Или в их мире по ту сторону стекол был Золотой Полдень.  
Дзирт затаил дыхание от необыкновенной красоты и нереальности увиденного.  
Драконы всех цветов летали вокруг них в толще стекла, хлопали крыльями, изрыгали пламя и кислоту, издавали рычание на своем древнем наречии, кружили в танце, создавая вихрь, который многотысячно отражал свет солнца на их блестящих чешуйках.  
Голос мага равнодушно швырнул дроу в действительность. Марвин стоял рядом с одним из магических кругов, выложенных мозаикой на полу, и произносил заклинание звучным гортанным голосом на неизвестном дроу языке. Драконы на витражах, кажется, понимали его. Слова звучали все громче, драконы кружили все быстрее, превращаясь в сверкающий яркими сполохами смерч. Две женщины отступили как можно дальше от колдуна и прижались плечами. Повинуясь приказу Марвина, в центре круга образовался провал, по краям которого метались языки пламени – он открывал врата. В ужасающем реве и завываниях, которые, однако, не могли перекрыть громкого и властного голоса волшебника, из темной глубины посреди круга одновременно со зловонными испарениями появились две чудовищные фигуры, которые грозно нависли над магом, но вырваться за пределы магических символов не могли. Дзирт понял, куда вели врата, которые чародей так легко распахнул – они вели на один из Уровней Бездны. И два стоящих в защитном круге монстра под десять футов росту, с лицами, совмещавшими в себе человеческие и волчьи черты, с изогнутыми рогами, с двумя парами верхних конечностей, большие из которых заканчивались клешнями, были одними из их самых мерзких порождений Абисса – глабрезу.  
Дзирту уже доводилось видеть этих демонов, как в Мензоберранзане, так и за его пределами, и даже сражаться с ними. Как мужчина, с оружием в руках. Но сейчас он ощутил удушающие объятия страха, что начал окутывать его хрупкую женскую оболочку. Он осознал, что готовиться к худшему не имеет смысла, ибо он даже представить себе не может, каким будет это худшее. Глабрезу зыркали вокруг хищными взглядами, на несколько мгновений задержав их на двух обнаженных женщинах, и их горящие ненавистью глаза вновь обратились на мага.  
\- Для чего ты вызвал нас на этот раз? – прогремел голос одного из них. – Ты еще не дал нам обещанной платы за то, что мы служили тебе до этого!  
Марвин не выказал и тени страха или колебания перед угрожающе клацающими клешнями демонов. Напротив, губы его искривила жестокая и кровожадная ухмылка. В мгновение ока в его руке появился кнут чистой энергии, которым он хлестанул двоих монстров. Те в ярости взревели, но разорвать магическую преграду были не в силах, так же, как и самовольно покинуть пределы круга и вернуться на свой уровень.  
\- Здесь я решаю, когда вам служить мне, а когда получать от меня награду. Если вы вообще заслужили ее получить! – властные слова с шипением вырывались из уст чародея.  
Демоны раздраженно зарычали и щелкнули клешнями, каждая из которых могла одним махом отхватить колдуну голову, но больше протестовать не осмелились. Скрытая сила мага была столь велика, что даже порождения Бездны ощущали неуверенность в его присутствии.  
Помедлив с минуту, не сводя пристального горящего взгляда с волшебника, другой демон произнес:  
\- Мы слушаем тебя, маг.  
Ничем не выявив своего удовлетворения, Марвин продолжил все тем же повелительным тоном:  
\- Вы и правда неплохо послужили моим целям в прошлые разы. Как и будете служить мне впредь.  
Танар’ри в бешенстве оскалили желтые клыки, волны извечной ненависти, алчущей крови, так и исходили от них, но в руке мага вновь разгорелся шар магической энергии, и чудовища не дерзнули перебить чародея.  
\- Но вы правы, я все еще не расплатился с вами, – при этом колдун опять хищно усмехнулся. Взгляд его ясно давал понять, что он может заставить демонов служить ему, не рассчитывая на оплату, а просто из благодарности за _не_ причиненные страдания. – Поэтому я вызвал вас именно для возвращения долга.  
Марвин, не оборачиваясь, взмахом кисти указал за спину.  
\- Это мой дар вам.  
Демоны обратили свои красные глаза на две обнаженные фигуры позади мага. Плотоядно оскалившись, они напрягли свои внушительные мускулы, словно желая продемонстрировать самкам свою силу и внушить им трепет. Но те, повидавшие за свою жизнь и худшие ужасы, не проявили никакой боязни и не упали в слезах на колени, чем слегка разочаровали монстров.  
\- Я отдаю вам этих женщин на один лунный цикл. Ни днем более, ни днем менее, – отчетливо произнес Марвин, чем вызвал явное неудовольствие глабрезу и состояние близкое к облегчению у двух жертв. – Можете делать с ними все, что вам заблагорассудится, но по истечении лунного месяца я хочу забрать их живыми. Вы поняли меня?  
Переглянувшись, глабрезу кивнули, и один из них пророкотал:  
\- Мы поняли, повелитель.  
\- Я оплатил свой обещанный долг перед вами?  
\- Да, повелитель, – откликнулся другой демон. Глазами он уже пожирал награду за свои труды.  
Маг довольно вложил руки в рукава своей черно-золотой мантии.  
\- Да будет так.  
Повернувшись, он зашагал к женщинам.  
\- Сейчас наступит та стадия, когда надо сосредоточится и постараться не сдохнуть, – чуть слышно шепнула белокожая красотка.  
\- На двадцать восемь дней вы принадлежите этим двум танар’ри. Благодарны ли вы мне за столь мягкое наказание?  
\- Благодарны, мой господин, – полным горечи голосом отозвалась эльфийка.  
\- На протяжении этого времени вы будете оставаться в женских телах. Я запрещаю вам самостоятельно перевоплощаться в мужчин и раскрывать свою истинную сущность перед этими глабрезу. Потому что я все равно узнаю, если вы ослушаетесь меня и воспользуетесь заклинанием, и тогда наказание будет во сто крат страшнее, – маг выразительно посмотрел на свою черноволосую рабыню.  
\- Как прикажешь, господин, – одновременно произнесли женщины.  
Марвин зашел им за спины и слегка подтолкнул.  
\- А теперь ступайте.  
Впиваясь ногтями в ладони от бессильного напряжения, Дзирт и Артемис приблизились к границе защитного круга.  
Демоны уже жадно тянули к ним свои клешни и руки. Дроу обернулась к магу с последней отчаянной мольбой во взгляде. Но выражения лица чародея было непреклонным, все чувства были загнаны глубоко под маску его безмятежно красивого лика, спрятаны позади желто-золотых глаз, ни одна морщинка эмоций не оскверняла его совершенный облик, будто происходящее его ничуть не касалось. И от этого отстраненного безразличия душа Дзирта ушла в пятки. Судорожно выдохнув, он воззвал к милости всех богов и вместе с Артемисом перешагнул мерцающую линию символов, отделявшую их от Бездны. Громогласный хохот глабрезу раздался в зале на вершине башни. Драконы на витражах взволнованно заметались, испуская трубные крики.  
\- Вы свободны, – повелел Марвин и обитатели Дьявольского Плана, схватив свои жертвы нижней парой рук, в полыхнувшем зареве под дикие завывания магического ветра исчезли с материального плана Бытия.


	21. Chapter 21

_Глава 21_

Демоны. Повсюду они ощущали присутствие этих тварей, эту промежуточную ступень между богами и людьми. Они похотливы как люди и занимаются любовью как боги. Они являются квинтэссенцией хитрости, злобы, лукавства, кровожадности, плотского желания и магической силы. Марвин предпочитал воистину изощренные пытки.  
Все четверо оказались на каменистой равнине, кое-где покрытой пластами мха и островками редкой сероватой травы. Кругом насколько хватало глаз, простирался однообразный пейзаж под угрюмым свинцово-фиолетовым небом, которое не освещало ни одно светило. Временами среди туч вспыхивали ветвистые бесшумные молнии, наполняя воздух живой трепещущей энергией, от которой волосы на затылке вставали дыбом. Голая пустынная местность не сулила ни убежища, ни пищи. Подталкивая пленниц перед собой, грозно порыкивая и иногда сопровождая рычание звучными шлепками, глабрезу двинулись по равнине к одной лишь им известной цели.  
Вскоре ландшафт несколько изменился, стали появляться каменные глыбы и группы гигантских грибов. К огромному облегчению женщин, особенно Дзирта, по дороге они не повстречали ни единого живого существа – глабрезу, скорее всего, ревностно оберегали своих пленниц, желая насладиться ими без конкурентов. Унылая местность приобрела более оживленный вид, но от этого не стала привлекательнее.  
\- Нам отсюда не спастись, – с ноткой тихого отчаяния выговорил Дзирт.  
\- Значит, и бежать никуда не надо, – хмуро отозвался Энтрери. – Одной заботой меньше.  
Дроу бросила взволнованный взгляд на женщину. Артемису-то нечего здесь боятся кроме этих двух танар’ри. Дзирта же могли поджидать куда худшие неприятности.  
\- Пришли, – гаркнул один из монстров.  
Они находились среди скопления гранитных глыб, служивших, видимо, прибежищем этой парочке демонов.  
За спиной раздавалось нетерпеливое сопение. Глабрезу чего-то ждали и ждали они этого от женщин. Пленницы нашли в себе силы обернуться, стерев с лица все эмоции. От демонов исходил такой жар, что, казалось, насыщенный влагой воздух закипал вокруг них.  
Дзирт невольно отступил на несколько шагов назад. Пальцы его тщетно пытались нащупать на бедрах отсутствующие сабли.  
Один из демонов выступил вперед, переводя горящие глаза с человеческой женщины на темную эльфийку, гадко облизывая при этом свои клыки, как будто прикидывал, какая из них вкуснее. Он еще не определился с выбором, когда Артемис, приняв решение, вскинул голову.  
“Пусть это свершится“, – с мрачной отрешенностью подумал он и вспомнил свои же слова, брошенные в лицо волшебнику при сходных обстоятельствах. “Раньше начнешь – раньше кончишь“. Воспоминание каким-то образом придало ему решимости, и он посмотрел прямо в глаза демону, пустые, словно обсидановые зеркала, пруды черной крови.  
Она храбро выпрямилась перед двумя глабрезу, ожидая неизбежного, с гордо поднятым подбородком и застывшим взглядом, в котором сплелись боль и печаль долгих лет.  
Дзирт неподвижно стоял в стороне. Он с замиранием сердца ждал, как два чудовища накинутся на женщину, столь ему дорогую. И одновременно восхищался выдержкой и отчаянным бесстрашием Артемиса перед лицом неотвратимого кошмара. Тот не продолжал бессмысленную борьбу, а признал власть сильнейшего, справедливо полагая, что сопротивление только оттянет момент болезненного покорения, и чем скорее наступит то, что ему отвратно, тем быстрее оно закончится и победитель оставит его в покое. “Боги, нам бы сейчас наше оружие, и тогда от этих вонючих демонов!..“  
Тем не менее, побежденным Энтрери не выглядел никогда, ни в каком обличье, что всегда оставалось манящей загадкой как для дроу, так и для Марвина, подчинившего убийцу.  
Обхватив женщину за талию нижней парой рук, демон легко поднял ее и уложил на камень с широкой плоской вершиной, выглядевший, словно жертвенный алтарь среди остальных гранитных обломков. Женщина даже не сопротивлялась, но глабрезу все равно сжал ее тонкие запястья в своих жутких клешнях, будто желал отрезать ей кисти.  
А потом дроу отвернулась, проклиная себя за малодушие. Она спрятала лицо в ладонях, всем своим существом ожидая леденящего душу крика боли. Но слышала она только возбужденный рык и шумное дыхание танар’ри.  
Вскоре хриплый вопль взметнулся в низко нависший небосвод, рев победы и удовлетворения. Только тогда темная эльфийка нашла в себе мужество посмотреть в ту сторону.  
Не издав ни одного стона, женщина лежала, раскинув руки и обратив невидящий взор в зловещее пурпурно-серое небо Абисса. Только слезы двумя ручейками стекали по ее прекрасному лицу – единственная слабость, которую она себе позволила. С видимым усилием она подтянула ноги и попыталась сесть. Черты лица исказила гримаса боли, и она вновь откинулась на спину. Но этого короткого мгновения было достаточно, чтобы Дзирт успел заметить темный блеск алого пятна под ней. Орошенный кровью Артемиса, алтарь вызвал у дроу воспоминания о кровавых жертвоприношениях Ллос, Паучьей Королеве, и его душу заполнил холод. Так близко к Ямам Паутины Демонов…  
Когда второй глабрезу подошел к нему Дзирт отпрянул и приготовился защищаться. Но паника и беспорядочно сменяющиеся образы в голове мало помогли ему противостоять четырем конечностям демона.  
Вскрикнув, эльфийка забилась в сжимающих ее тело руках и клешнях. Глабрезу грубо столкнул с плоского камня Артемиса и швырнул туда Дзирта. Мощные клешни крепко удерживали дроу, не позволяя ей вырываться. В нос ударила вонь из пасти демона и сладко-металлический запах жертвенной крови, пролитой из лона. Дроу до боли в челюстях стиснула зубы – только бы не закричать.  
Прижимая одну руку к промежности, женщина на земле с трудом поднялась на колени.  
\- Расслабься, прошу тебя, не сопротивляйся ему, – донесся до Дзирта ее тихий голос.  
Темная эльфийка послушалась, заставила себя расслабить мышцы и погрузилась в воспоминания.  
Дзирт ясно увидел спальню Марвина, почувствовал его прикосновения к своей коже, увидел хлопья снега, падающие из ниоткуда и покрывающие постель, ощутил их прохладное скольжение по своему телу…   
И кроваво-огненная боль разорвала ее изнутри, разбила вдребезги счастливые воспоминания на миллионы острых осколков – глабрезу проник в нее и алтарь вновь оросился кровью.

В задумчивости Марвин ступил на покоренную им землю через брешь в стене запущенного парка, заросшего сорной травой. Поваленные деревья, обвалившиеся своды беседок, потрескавшийся мрамор… Призрак девушки с глазами затуманенными мечтой окунает пальцы в прохладную воду.  
От этого видения Марвин никак не мог отделаться, оно вызывало в его душе чувство, никогда ранее не испытываемое – ощущение, будто он нашел нечто прекрасное, самое лучшее в мире и вскоре потерял по собственной вине. Эти двое мужчин, эти две женщины вздымали бурю в его мыслях и чувствах! Всегда спокойный до равнодушия маг проклинал дроу, человека и себя заодно. Что они изменили в нем? Что он изменил в них самих? Отчего он не находит покоя ни с ними, ни без них? Часть его испытывала злорадное удовлетворение, зная, какие муки терпят рабы в Бездне, другая же часть изнывала в тоске о двоих своих любовниках и сама превращалась в раба неизвестного до сих пор чувства настоящей, жертвенной, мучительной, ревнующей, страдающей, покорной любви. Осознавая свою слабость, волшебник приходил в иступленную ярость, что вновь показывало ему самому, в каком смятении пребывает его дух.  
К лесу Марвин не стал даже приближаться. Он остановился на полпути к новому прибежищу своих любовников и, сосредоточившись, воздел руки к небу. Все громче и громче он выкрикивал слова силы, все ужасней звучал тайный язык. Безмятежная синева небес над ним стала темнеть, поднялся ветер, настоящий ураган. Из сведенных ладоней мага появился вихрь. Он, казалось, всасывал в себя само небо, намереваясь поглотить солнце. Постепенно он превратился в полыхающий пожар, замкнутый в воронку, в порывах ветра и клочьях облаков засверкали молнии энергии. Смерч разрастался, ширился, пока не превратился в огненную бурю над головой чародея. Марвин повелевающим жестом развел руки. Ураган сорвался с места и с ревом понесся в сторону леса.  
Огненные ураганы! Пусть мчатся они все быстрее! Быстрее, быстрее!!! Оседлай ветер, оседлай пламенный вихрь! Опаляй плоть, срывай мясо с костей, сжигай все на своем пути! Освобожденная волна жара несет на гребне дома, людей, коров и ветряные мельницы, пожирая плоть и дух, развевая по ветру пыль и золу. Не оставляй за собой ни руин, ни пожарищ. Все укроет пепел. Плодородный прах скроет от глаз все следы и вновь зазеленеет трава на пепелище, устремятся ее нежные стебли к бездонно-синей пропасти неба.   
К ураганам, землетрясениям, битвам и пожарам у Марвина особая страсть. Они возникают везде, где он появляется, на земле или в душах, искажая время и пространство, меняя саму суть существования.  
Он властелин Времени! Он создатель миров! Ничто и никто не способен поколебать его собственное равновесие, никто не в силах сравниться с ним, ничто не отвлечет его очи от созерцания и уста от созидания.  
С нарастающим удовлетворением маг наблюдал, как ураган сравнивает с землей лес у горизонта. Смерть и хаос отражались в его золотых глазах, и тогда на него снизошло понимание, _что_ для него есть любовь – это вспышка ненависти, воспламененной до точки безумия, когда ей требуется воплотить себя в разрушении. Каждый должен выбрать, что ему разрушать – объект своей любви или самого себя. Марвин еще не сделал выбор. Пока что он направлял свою бушующую энергию вовне.

Глабрезу наслаждались всеми мыслимыми забавами, которые были способны изобрести и которые женщины были способны удовлетворить. А те беспрекословно подчинялись всем кровожадным и сладострастным прихотям танар’ри.  
После каждого соития демоны милостиво исцеляли своих жертв, (а может, им нравилось разрывать их тела снова и снова), но раны нанесенные сердцу были гораздо глубже и продолжали кровоточить. Ни одного слова протеста, ни единой жалобы или мольбы не услышали монстры. Дзирт и Артемис переносили страдания с завидным мужеством и смирением. Они безропотно следовали за глабрезу, молча повиновались приказам, с благодарностью принимали от демонов пищу и безбоязненно спали, прижавшись к их мускулистым пышущим жаром телам.  
От этих двух женщин веяло таким спокойствием, что глабрезу могли часами не прикасаться к их смертной плоти, недоумевая, где же страх, боль, рыдания и ненависть. Человек и дроу вели себя так, словно были признательны за каждую минуту кары, назначенной им, чтобы искупить некий тяжкий грех. Вместе с духом их повелителя в них перетекло созерцательное отношение к жизни. А годы абсолютного рабства приучили не думать о том, чего они не в силах изменить. Это поражало двух неистовых демонов и заставляло проникнуться к женщинам чем-то сродни уважению.  
Порождения Бездны привыкли мучить своих жертв, пока те не захлебывались в крике. А эти двое каждый раз добровольно шли на истязания, зная, что их ожидает, не выказывая даже взглядом ни гнева, ни жалобы, и глабрезу невольно восхищались такой выдержкой.

\- Как ты думаешь, Марвин придет сюда по истечении месяца? Он все же обещал, – спросила дроу у Артемиса. Вдвоем они медленно шагали по унылой местности. Их временные «хозяева» были заняты чем-то на другом слое Абисса, и это дало женщинам возможность хоть немного побыть наедине.  
\- Придет, раз так сказал. Вот только заберет ли он нас отсюда, – слова женщины были мрачны, как и выражение ее лица. Смешение безразличия, покорности и усталости наложило свой отпечаток на ее красоту.  
Друзья уже довольно далеко забрели от нагромождения камней, что служили обиталищем двум демонам. Настолько далеко, что все знакомые ориентиры как-то неожиданно пропали с глаз. Но они вовсе не беспокоились об этом, глабрезу не запрещали им бродить повсюду, где вздумается и сами найдут их, когда захотят развлечься. Так же не боялись они повстречать других порождений Бездны – пусть уж лучше новые чудовища, чем каменно-грибное однообразие их убежища. Впрочем, нет, одну из спутниц все же беспокоила встреча с одним танар’ри, совершенно конкретным танар’ри, с которым у нее (у него) были старые счеты. Дзирт не тешил себя надеждой, что бейлор не разглядит его истинный облик под нынешней оболочкой. Но пока что две обнаженные женщины не заинтересовали совершенно никого из обитателей этого хаотичного уровня.  
Приблизившись к грибной роще, друзья решили остановиться. Они в молчании опустились на более или менее чистый участок рыхлой земли у основания одного из гигантских грибов и погрузились каждый в свои размышления. Дзирт думал об Эррту. Мысли о великом бейлоре преследовал его даже в Дремлении. Тысячу раз дроу представлял встречу с этим демоном в его владениях. Тот бы, наверное, разорвал темного эльфа на клочки. Хотя нет, бейлор был изобретателен и жесток, он оставил бы жизнь своей добыче и столетиями истязал бы несчастное тело и душу. Если конечно он узнает своего давнего врага Дзирта До’Урдена в этом очаровательном беззащитном женском теле. Хотя так ему наверняка понравится даже больше.  
Артемис в задумчивости сидел на земле, скрестив ноги, и разглядывал пальцы на своих ногах. Маленькие, слегка вытянутые, второй длиннее первого, аккуратные пальчики, они оказали бы честь своим присутствием на ступнях любой королеве. А эти изящные пальцы рук, а тонкие кисти… Собственная исключительная привлекательность пугала его. Всю жизнь он сторонился красоты почти так же, как и магии, инстинктивно чувствуя, что ни к чему доброму ни одна, ни другая его не приведут. А теперь он красавица-женщина, насквозь пропитанная магией. Просто чудесно. Марвин сказал, что повернись судьба иначе и родись он младенцем другого пола, то со временем он вырос бы в такую же красотку естественным путем. Но судьба распорядилась его жизнью по-другому. И маг тоже. Наемник почти довольно хмыкнул. Жалеть о пройденном пути бессмысленно, если ты конечно не великий чародей, которому подвластно время. Артемис не жалел о жизни воина, прожитой им, не хотел он также и менять что-то в своей теперешней жизни с волшебником. Пусть раб, пусть лишь один из любовников, но он был доволен. Он был почти счастлив. Ему можно было позавидовать. Он согласен был покоряться существу лучшему, чем он сам. Лучшему по его собственным критериям, более сильному, более умному, в конце концов, более красивому.  
Последняя мысль породила на ее губах улыбку, которую заметила дроу.  
\- Чему улыбаешься, любимый?  
\- Своему месту в этом мире.  
\- Не понял.  
\- Кто есть я – нечто лучшее, чем многие другие, нечто принадлежащее кому-то, кто лучше меня.  
Дзирт нахмурилась, отчего ее обворожительное лицо приобрело удивленно-свирепое выражение.  
\- Ты есть тот, кем считаешь себя сам, – строго произнесла она  
\- Я знаю. Но дело в том, что я с легкостью становлюсь тем, кем желает видеть меня Марвин. В своей слепой любви я охотно делаюсь таким, каким он хочет. Стоит ему захотеть, и я буду ублажать демонов или стану трактирной шлюхой, рабом, прикованным к скамье на галере или надсмотрщиком над рабами, палачом или висельником, судьей или жертвой. Я буду последней служанкой или же королевой, вздумай он покорить королевство и посадить меня на трон, сам стану предводителем его армии, буду завоевывать для него города или стану жрецом, и толпы моих прихожан восславят нового бога – Марвина, мужчиной или женщиной, купцом или товаром…  
Артемис зашел так далеко в перечислениях своих возможных судеб, что Дзирт мягко положил ему ладонь на плече. Запнувшись, Энтрери сначала глубоко вдохнул, потом выдохнул и добавил уже спокойнее:  
\- У меня это все одинаково хорошо получится. Стоит только Марвину приказать мне. Стоит моему господину только пожелать.  
Темная эльфийка смотрела на такую любимую женщину с восхищением, как и всегда. Но теперь оно граничило с беспокойством.  
\- Пойдем, посмотрим, что там есть интересного среди этих грибов, – предложил Дзирт, поднимаясь на ноги. – Может, найдем достойного противника, с которым сможем справиться голыми руками.  
Бывший наемник окинул его взглядом, красноречиво говорящим все, что он думает об этих грибах конкретно, всем Абиссе вообще и о каждом его жителе в придачу. Но, тем не менее, тоже встала и осторожно вошла в заросли вслед за дроу.  
Они прошли грибной лес насквозь, вновь вышли на равнину и собрались было поворачивать назад, когда оказалось, что Энтрери в кои то веки оказался не прав. В этих губчатых зарослях действительно скрывалось кое-что интересное. Из-за грибных стволов показались две изящные фигурки дев, едва прикрытые полосками черной кожи. Только вот мягкие кожистые крылья за их спинами да небольшие рожки заставляли насторожиться.  
\- Суккубы, – прошептала эльфийка. Женщина в это время внимательно осматривалась по сторонам на случай новых неожиданных появлений.  
И почему они сразу не обнаружили их? Или их там сначала не было? Или же они были невидимы? Как долго они наблюдали? Насколько опасны? И что им вообще надо?  
Скупо одетые демоницы подошли к остановившимся женщинам.  
\- Далеко же вы забрели на этот раз, – очаровательно усмехнулась одна из них.  
Вторая приблизилась к Артемис и нежно провела ладонью по ее щеке.  
\- И что два таких красавца нашли общего с двумя отвратительными глабрезу?  
Женщина отшатнулась и с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы не отбросить руку наглой обольстительницы.  
\- А что вам за дело до двух женщин, которых отвратительные глабрезу используют для собственных утех? – с вызовом спросила дроу.  
\- Появление в Абиссе смертных женщин очень любопытное явление. Особенно если они обе на самом деле мужчины, – черноволосая демоница расплылась в похотливой улыбке, явно наслаждаясь впечатлением, которое произвели ее слова, да и она сама.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? Какие мужчины? – невинно поинтересовался Энтрери, но волнение выдавало его.  
\- Самые настоящие, с присущими им органами между ног, что мешают им нормально сидеть, – и вторая демоница с отливающими жидкой медью волосами звонко рассмеялась.  
\- Вы подслушивали нас, – обвиняющим тоном сказал Дзирт.  
\- Ну, поначалу мы подсматривали, – отозвалась суккуб, заходя женщинам за спины. Она слегка шевельнула крыльями, и легкое колебание воздуха пробежало по оголенной коже. – Не часто в Бездне встретишь женщину-дроу, а человеческую женщину и того реже. Мы узнали о вас случайно, и все потому, что когда мы повстречали двух тупых глабрезу, те не постарались, как обычно, догнать нас и овладеть.  
\- Грязные похотливые демоны, – развратно улыбаясь, пожала плечами другая.  
\- Похоже было на то, что у них есть с кем остудить свой пыл. Вот тогда мы и последовали за ними, увидели вас и довольно скоро у нас появились подозрения, что вы на самом деле не женщины.  
\- Что, конечно же, не могло не пробудить в нас любопытства, – пальчики рыжеволосой искусительницы пробежались по ложбинке между грудями Энтрери. – А сейчас мы действительно подслушали ваш разговор. Самки ведь обычно не говорят о себе в мужском роде.  
Дзирт и Артемис переглянулись, предчувствуя приближение катастрофы.  
\- А почему у вас вообще возникло подозрение, что мы мужчины, – хмурясь, спросил Энтрери, уклоняясь от очередного нескромного прикосновения.  
\- Дорогой, ты же совершенно не заботишься о своих волосах и ногтях, – воскликнула суккуб. – Да и все движения у вас совершенно мужские, манера ходить, сидеть, раздвинув ноги, и это притом, что вы обнажены. А еще жесты, мимика, эти мужественно сжатые челюсти, этот уверенный взгляд.  
\- Повадки настоящих воинов, разве я не права? – лукаво спросила другая и подмигнула Дзирту. – Видел бы ты себя со стороны, когда отошел справить нужду, стал за камнем, прямо так стал, и попытался ухватиться за несуществующий член. А потом тяжко вздохнул и присел на корточки.  
Обе демоницы заливисто расхохотались, показывая острые зубки.  
\- Все эти мелочи глабрезу, похоже, не замечают. Их интересуют только наши тела, – заметил Дзирт.  
\- Нас тоже, – произнесла темноволосая демоница. – Только ваши настоящие тела.  
\- Ничего не получится, – уверенно заявил Артемис.  
\- Почему же? Неужели вам приятнее заниматься любовью с отвратительными глабрезу. Сомневаюсь. Ну же, признавайтесь, как вы оказались в Абиссе?  
Демоница излучала такое обаяние, что эльф решил – хуже не будет, и ответил:  
\- Волшебник превратил нас в женщин. Мы провинились, и в наказание он отправил нас сюда.  
\- Так значит, вам еще повезло, что он превратил вас в женщин, иначе первые же встречные демоны просто разорвали бы вас на куски и сожрали.  
\- Нет, ты не так поняла. Он специально отдал нас двум глабрезу быть их игрушками и сосудами для утоления похоти. Это и есть наше наказание, – не скрывая обиды в голосе, перебил дроу.  
\- Мы можем забрать вас отсюда и спрятать.  
\- От него? – хмыкнул Артемис и совершенно по-мужски сложил руки на округлой груди. – Тоже не выйдет.  
\- Тогда хотя бы от этих танар’ри. Или тогда у вас тоже будут неприятности? – суккуб соблазнительно повела бедрами. Будь она обыкновенной женщиной, на них это вряд ли бы подействовало, но врожденные чары немного помогли ей.  
\- Никаких неприятностей у нас не будет, – покачал головой Энтрери. – Он просто убьет нас.  
\- Но я уверенна, что выход есть, – обвивая шею женщины руками, промурлыкала демоница. – Неужели вас не тяготят ваши женские тела?  
\- Он запретил нам возвращать себе истинный облик, – подал голос дроу, его сиреневые глаза очаровывали не хуже темных очей суккубов. – Иначе он оторвет нам головы.  
\- Позволь это сделать нам, – пленительно улыбнулась обитательница Бездны.  
\- Что, оторвать головы!?  
\- Нет, глупенький, вернуть вам мужскую сущность.  
\- Если наш господин узнает… – начал Энтрери.  
\- Он не узнает, – уверенно заявила рыжая красотка. – Это ведь сделаете не вы сами.  
\- Но он может читать наши мысли, а единственное о чем я смогу думать, увидев его, это о том, как я его ослушался, – произнес Дзирт.  
\- Вы действительно можете вновь превратить нас в мужчин? – игнорируя замечание дроу, спросил убийца. Облик женщины, тем более такой привлекательной, чьего тела желал любой самец, тяготил его. Он уже был готов на многое ради того, чтобы стать самим собой, хоть ненадолго. Даже гнев Марвина не страшил его. Да и мочиться присев на корточки было чертовски неудобно.  
\- Да, – подтвердили демоницы. – Можем.  
\- А обратно, снова в женщин, – здравый смысл, к счастью, не покинул эльфа.  
\- Тоже.  
“Скажи мне, какого бейлора мы это делаем?“ – мысленно вопросил дроу у бывшего наемника.  
“Как сказал бы Джарлакс – ради новизны ощущений“ – ответил ему Артемис.  
“Стоит ли оно того? Да и какие тут новые ощущения…“ – подумал Дзирт, уже чувствуя воздействие заклинания, изменяющего его тело.  
Суккуб приникла к нему едва не раньше, чем он принял облик мужчины. Вся она трепетала от желания, и эльф не стал сопротивляться. Ничего не изменилось. В каком бы теле он не был, его все равно кто-то хотел. Он почувствовал, как по коже пробежала дрожь возбуждения, поцеловала его, как давнего любовника, и он забылся в страстных объятиях суккуба.  
“Тело, вот что им всем от меня нужно“, – с горечью подумал Артемис и отдался ласкам медноволосой демоницы.

Так продолжалось еще несколько дней. Много дней. О, боги, зачем вы сделали лунный месяц таким длинным?!  
Глабрезу и суккубы, мужчины и женщины. Смешенье тел, хаос мыслей, беспамятство экстаза и боли.  
\- Голова идет кругом от всего этого, – пожаловался Дзирт наемнику. – Я часто не успеваю понять кто я, где я и с кем, как меня уже разложили и…  
\- Ты же сам предложил сбегать иногда к этим красоткам с рожками.  
\- Ага, от одних демонов к другим. Будто тебе хотелось не того же.  
Энтрери промолчал. Был последний день лунного цикла. Ну, они надеялись на это. В Абиссе, где нет привычных Луны и Солнца, сложно вести счет дням.  
\- Надеюсь, Марвин превратит нас в мужчин, когда заберет. Не хотелось бы выносить в своей утробе дреглота, – пробормотал дроу.  
\- А как на счет стать отцом алю? – скривился Артемис.  
Дзирт передернул плечами, стать родителем полудемона – сомнительная радость. Отогнав от себя назойливые образы, он вытянулся на каменистой почве. Все тело ломило  
от последних неистовых совокуплений с глабрезу. Энтрери лежал рядом с ним. Они ждали своего повелителя.  
Марвин ни на секунду не верил обещаниям демонов и даже самих богов. Но, давши слово сам, он всегда держал его, невзирая на то, дал он его отъявленному преступнику, танар’ри или гоблину. Впрочем, сброду такого рода обещания он раздавал крайне редко, предпочитая избавляться от них прежде, чем разговор зайдет об оплате.  
Волшебник открыл врата между уровнями и шагнул Абисс, ровно через один лунный месяц с момента своего договора с глабрезу. Две его рабыни кинулись к нему, стоило колдуну появиться среди каменных обломков.  
Милостиво кивнув им, маг обратился к танар’ри:  
\- Мы в расчете?  
\- Да, господин, – нехотя ответил один из них.  
\- Готовы ли вы служить мне и впредь? – спросил чародей.  
\- Да, – произнес демон. Второй слегка склонил голову, не то что бы в страхе, но с изрядной долей почтения.  
Великий маг удовлетворенно кивнул и величественно махнул рукой женщинам в сторону портала.  
Когда он прошел сквозь портал вслед за ними, межуровневые врата стянулись за его спиной в тонкую полоску, которая затем сжалась до переливающегося черным и золотым шара размером с кулак. А потом шар взорвался. На месте испепелив уродливых глабрезу, раскрошив камни в песок, и оставив за собой начисто выжженный и запекшийся расплавленным до стекла песком круг около сотни метров в диаметре. Никто не имел права обладать его рабами и остаться после этого в живых, чтобы потом тешить себя воспоминаниями об этом. Во всяком случае, без его согласия.  
Дзирт и Артемис, даже не догадываясь о свершенном правосудии, вернулись вместе с магом в его обитель. Им-то не дано было забыть ни клешней глабрезу и их вонючего дыхания, ни совращающих прикосновений суккубов, лишающих их остатков разума. Демоницы возмутились, когда мужчины попросили стереть у них из памяти их совместное приключение. Они даже выглядели оскорбленными – какие-то смертные самцы осмелились желать позабыть о них. Но гнев демониц быстро прошел, укрощенный ласками раскаявшихся самцов. Суккубы, впрочем, не обманули. Марвин так ничего и не узнал. Барьер Мыслей – заклятие, наложенное искусительницами плоти, действовало. Но если и узнал, то не подал виду. “Скорее всего, узнал“, – подозревал темный эльф. А Энтрери был в этом уверен.   
Обоих еще долго мучили сны о детях-полудемонах.


	22. Chapter 22

_Глава 22_

После целого месяца кошмара Дзирт и Артемис жались к стенам, словно пугливые кошки. Они и лишнего шагу боялись ступить без позволения мага. Ничего так не ужасало их в первые недели после возвращения из Бездны, как мимолетная нотка неудовольствия в голосе волшебника. Его взгляд был для них жизнью, его мысль стала для них дыханием. И не раз мужчины сжимались в жалкие комки от страха, что Марвин может прочесть в их мыслях воспоминания о распутной связи с суккубами, узреть в их сознании бесстыдные речи, что нашептывали две демоницы, упиваясь их стонами страсти. Открыто они не указывали рабам путь к бегству, нет, конечно, нет, но тонкими намеками, невзначай брошенными фразами, коварными улыбками представляли идею освобождения от мага хотя бы гипотетически возможной и весьма заманчивой. Только никакими силами во всем мире не дано было разрушить, ни даже поколебать любовь человека и дроу к волшебнику, ничто не смогло бы изменить их добровольного выбора. Где бы они ни были, с кем бы они ни были, какие бы слова ни слетали с их губ, какая бы боль ни клокотала у них в груди – сердца их принадлежали Марвину. Навечно. И сколько он их ни терзай, руки мужчин все равно тянутся к нему, глаза обращены на него, в выдохе звучит его имя. Они будто дети,  
сколько отец их ни наказывает, они все равно льнут к нему. И делают это вовсе не потому, что считают гнев разбушевавшегося родителя справедливым или надеются, что он скоро утихнет, а потому что у них нет другого отца. Он единственный, он все, что есть у них в этом мире. И он лучший. В Марвине было их единственное утешение, если не считать друг друга.   
И, казалось бы, все снова вернулось на круги своя, вращаясь вокруг чародея, как маг начал творить безумства.  
Темный эльф долго еще не мог понять, что всесильного волшебника терзает любовь. Марвин словно помешался на женском воплощении Артемиса. Дни напролет он не отпускал ее ни на шаг от себя, потом, разразившись проклятиями, возвращал ей мужской облик, чтобы через несколько часов, а иногда и минут вновь превратить бывшего наемника в женщину. Артемис была одновременно его музой и его проклятием, с ее образом в мыслях он создавал великие заклинания и поражающие воображение творения. Воскрешая в памяти каждое свое прикосновение к ее телу, он не находил себе места и метался по замку, чтобы в конце концов найти успокоение у ее ног.  
Женщина принимала преклонение со свойственной ее характеру сдержанностью, всегда отдавая взамен всю себя, тело и дух. Вернув Дзирту его истинный облик, колдун почти позабыл о его существовании, а тот и не пытался напомнить о себе, чувствуя, что сейчас господин нуждается не в нем.  
Энтрери не был столь безмятежно спокоен на этот счет. Обняв дроу за плечи, он развернул его лицом к себе и тихо спросил:  
\- Простишь ли ты мне то, что Марвин все чаще предпочитает меня в ущерб тебе, а я не смею и часа провести наедине с тобой, чтобы не разгневать его? Ты не сердишься на меня?  
Эльф только с нежностью улыбнулся.  
\- Чтобы сердиться мне придется положить на чаши весов обе моих любви, но какая бы чаша не перевесила – в каждой половина моего сердца. Я не могу разделить свое сердце надвое, как и свою любовь.  
Энтрери с благодарностью и облегчением взглянул на дроу и тут же вскинул голову, прислушиваясь. Марвин опять призывал его к себе.   
Волшебник сидел в оббитом золотой парчой широком кресле, а к его ногам, положив голову колдуну на колени, прижималась Артемис. Марвин в задумчивости пропускал сквозь пальцы пряди ее волос.  
\- Ты самое гордое, самое покорное, самое прекрасное существо на земле, – негромко произнес он.  
Вдруг в очередном приступе страсти чародей вскочил со своего трона, схватил женщину за руки и в мгновение ока перенес себя и ее в спальню.  
Обнажившись, он ощутил головокружение и сокращение брюшных мускулов. Пологий пролет спины, плотно прижатые бедра, мягкие полусферы женской груди, покорно распахнутые колени. Страшный, властный, пульсирующий между ног ритм. С головой они окунулись в море блаженства, плывя, не разъединяя тел, и теплая жидкость вихрилась вокруг бедер.  
Вынырнув из глубин, они рука об руку пошли омыть соль со своих тел.  
Дзирт видел их, видел, как Марвин купался в своих грезах, как Артемис омывала пряными благовониями его золотистое тело, как вытирала его ноги своими длинными волосами. Видел, как Марвин, с благоговением взирая на совершенную и послушную красоту, достойную его безупречности и гения, опустился на колени перед женщиной. Волшебник определенно сходил с ума.  
Его лицо – мужественно-юное, прекрасное, надменное и безжалостное – ранее озаряемое лукавыми усмешками или гневным сверканием очей, теперь все чаще приобретало отсутствующее выражение. Ничто не могло развеять тумана его дум кроме единственной женщины, лишь с ней лик мага оживал эмоциями.  
Великий маг становился рабом женщины, сотворенной им. Проблески власти все еще  
вспыхивали в нем, когда он обладал ее телом. Тогда, словно после тягостного воздержания, он выпускал все чувства на волю, он не просто входил в нее, а с победным горловым криком насаживал ее на себя. А после молил ее о прощении за свою грубость. Временами он вспоминал о существовании темного эльфа, и крылья его носа вновь раздувались огнем и желанием взять мужчину, но стоило ему отдышаться, и женщина опять завладевала его грезами. Дева Артемис в те бесконечные дни и ночи так естественно сочетала в себе бесспорную покорность и дерзкую самоуверенность. Она обладала огромной властью над магом и знала это, но, казалось, не имела ни малейшего желания нею воспользоваться.  
Настал день, когда Марвин впал в апатию. Волшебник, могуществом почти сравнявшийся с богами, достиг всего, чего хотел. Ему больше нечем было занять свой ум, гениальный разум, сжигаемый пагубным влечением к женщине. Все, чего он мог хотеть – это угодить ей, она же не желала ничего другого кроме как принадлежать ему. Дух колдуна беспокойно метался в хрупком человеческом теле в поисках выхода из лабиринта своих страстей и амбиций. Он тщетно разыскивал решение загадки, ответ на которую находился в сердце. А может быть, и нет. Порой и гении, скучая, совершают ошибки.  
В нем утихли бурные головокружительные порывы. Осталось только блаженство покоя и неподвижности. Вот тогда дроу и стал свидетелем умопомрачающего зрелища, от которого содрогнулась даже его душа. На золотом троне, усыпанном драгоценными камнями, на самом символе богатства и силы Марвина, сидела Артемис, а на полу, обнимая ее ноги, примостился маг – необыкновенное воплощение величественного смирения. Какой же будет следующий шаг, волшебник снимет с себя мантию и укутает в нее рабыню, а сам обнаженный будет ютиться у подножия собственной власти?!? Эльфу показалось, что теперь он сам понемногу сходит с ума. Так недалеко и до матриархата, заведенного у большинства дроу. Чудилось, что маг потерял контроль над собой, но это вовсе не печалило его самого.  
Дзирт взглянул на Артемис – смесь горького повиновения и в то же время странного веселья застыла на ее лице, лике прекрасной мраморной статуи. Темный эльф не знал, что ему делать.  
\- Боги наказали меня твоей любовью, – задумчиво произнес он.  
\- Я твой бог! – неожиданно властно и громко сказал Марвин.  
\- Бог. У моих ног, – отрешенно вымолвила Артемис и закинула одну ногу на другую. Словно позабыв, что он бог, Марвин метнулся к ней и покрыл поцелуями каждый пальчик на изящной ступне.  
Дроу мысленно застонал, а потом услышал голос Энтрери у себя в голове.  
“Ты должен помочь“.  
“Марвину?“  
“Нет. Мне и себе“.  
“???“  
“Вернуть все обратно, как было. Я снова хочу быть рабом“.  
“Я тоже…“

Дзирт плакал без слез. Он содрогался от страха и горя перед безумной и гениальной идеей Артемиса. Убийца решил пожертвовать собой ради спасения Марвина, ради спасения жизней всех троих, хотя дроу не был уверен, что сам Энтрери выживет после воплощения своего замысла.  
\- Артемис!.. – простонал темный эльф, с трудом сдерживая рыдания.  
Сильные мужские руки нежно обняли его и Энтрери мягко, но настойчиво вновь стал уговаривать друга.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что так будет лучше всего. Это единственное решение, возможное в нашем положении.  
\- Артемис, ты погибнешь! Он тебя убьет, – дроу в отчаянной надежде цеплялся за слова  
увещеваний. Это были кошмарные слова, после которых горло эльфа сжалось в спазме, и он с минуту не мог ни дышать, ни говорить.  
\- Я знаю, чем мне это грозит, но пойми, чем может грозить такое состояние Марвину, тебе, мне. Всей нашей жизни.  
Артемис отстранил от себя дроу на расстояние вытянутой руки и заглянул в его сиреневые глаза. Разглядев за слезами безграничную любовь, решимость и веру, Энтрери удовлетворенно кивнул. Сейчас был один из тех недолгих часов, когда маг позволял наемному убийце принять свой естественный облик и не желал видеть его в это время. Артемис незамедлительно воспользовался этим, чтобы вдали от хозяина поговорить с другом и убедить его.  
План его был ужасен, но еще худшим виделось Энтрери их будущее с обезумевшим чародеем. Дзирт тоже это понял и, переступив через самого себя, переступив через Артемиса, произнес:  
\- Ты прав. Я согласен.  
\- Я прав, и выбора у нас все равно нет, – хриплым от волнения голосом ответил убийца, прижимаясь щекой к темному эльфу. Возможно это их последние минуты наедине. Живыми.  
Дзирт не сдержался и судорожно всхлипнул.  
\- Помнишь, как Марвин учил нас? – гладя его по волосам, успокаивающе проговорил Энтрери. – Кто печалится, тот слаб. Красота и сила, ум и смех, огонь и ветер – это то, благодаря чему мы имеем превосходство над остальными. Лучше их. Это то, что приближает нас к совершенству, приближает нас к нему. Красота и сила, ум и смех, огонь и ветер.  
\- И любовь, – уверенно добавил Дзирт.  
\- Да, и любовь, – повторил Артемис. – Любовь есть закон, любовь послушная воле.  
\- Да помогут нам боги, – почти безразлично прошептал эльф.  
“Сумасшедшая идея“, – думал Дзирт. Он вызвал в памяти образ Артемиса-женщины. Она была безумно красива. Ее красота могла свести с ума. “Жить с безумным магом в его безумном мире? Полное безумие! Как раз то, что нужно“. И Дзирт заставил собственный разум молчать.

\- Власть над органами чувств и над страстями необходима для того, чтобы дух мог приблизиться к совершенству. Но органы чувств и все функции тела способны время от времени побеждать и подчинять себе дух, претворяя самое чистое чувство любви и радости в грубую чувственность и похоть, что ослепляет нас, лишает зрения, слуха и разума. – Дзирт сам поражался, что ему удалось завладеть вниманием колдуна хоть на мгновение больше, чем требовалось для соития, и тот молча и угрюмо уже больше часа сидел напротив дроу и выслушивал его речи.  
\- Влечение к женщине оскверняет и расслабляет, когда мы не видим ничего кроме ее тела. Ты сам так говорил мне! Но при воздержании половая энергия является источником силы и вдохновения.  
\- Силы? – скривился маг. – Я всесилен! Вдохновения? Свое вдохновение я черпаю в ней!  
\- Уже не черпаешь, – осмелился возразить дроу.  
Волшебник хмуро уставился в свой бокал вина. Красная жидкость напоминала ему кровь и оставляла металлический привкус на губах. Марвин осушил кубок и налил еще.  
\- Я помню твои слова. “Чтобы приблизиться к богам, во мне не должно быть никакой постыдной примеси низменного и животного“. А что я вижу сейчас? Божественное сочеталось в тебе со зверем, ты стал рабом своего влечения к самке, она оскверняет тебя!   
Почти выкрикивая эти слова, эльфу пришлось впиться ногтями в ладони, чтобы не дать выходу своим эмоциям. Чтобы не сорваться, чтобы завершить то, ради чего Артемис согласился пожертвовать собой.  
\- Женщины… – протянул чародей. – Нет на свете ничего более непостоянного чем  
женщины! – с внезапной яростью воскликнул он, запуская бокал в стену, о которую тот разбился вдребезги, оставляя на шелке брызги кровавого вина. – Их вечные прихоти, из-за которых мужчины никогда не знают, чего от них ожидать, их непредсказуемость, коварство и лесть способны свести в могилу!  
Темный эльф похолодел от такой вспышки гнева господина – это становилось опасным.  
\- Мы не такие, – не подумав, произнес он.  
\- А женщины-дроу это воистину опасная смесь.  
\- Я не это имел в виду, мой повелитель. Я хотел сказать, что Артемис и я на самом деле ведь не женщины, и сколько лет мы бы не провели в женской оболочке, нам не перенять их характера и манер.  
Марвин что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и налил вина в новый кубок, появившийся перед ним по его желанию. Пора было повернуть разговор в другое русло.  
\- Мой господин, – снова вкрадчиво повел речь темный эльф ( _о, поистине коварная раса!_ ). – Артемис не создан для того, чтобы быть женщиной. Женщиной, которой поклоняются. Он действительно красив, умен, бесстрашен и ловок, он достоин восхищения и любви, но он не женщина. Ты же понимаешь, он не такой. Он хладнокровный наемник, а не вожделенная прелестница, перед которой мужчины падают ниц. Он убийца, а в гильдию убийц принимают смелых, хитрых и сильных парней, из которых потом вырастают гордые, целеустремленные и безжалостные мужчины. Ты ведь знаешь его лучше, чем я, он хищник, практик черного дела, – чем дольше Дзирт говорил, тем больше сам верил в собственные слова. Тем больше распалялся.  
Дроу говорил негромко, проникновенно, слова его догоняли друг друга без остановки. Лицо мага словно окаменело, не выражая ни единого чувства. Речь Дзирта была похожа на тихий напев, но Марвин не слышал и половины того, что произносил темный эльф. Звуки речи отчетливо долетали до его ушей, но были лишены смысла, будто отдельные слова были волнами, которые разбивались о его тело и катились дальше мимо него. Марвину даже показалось, что стоит ему обернуться назад, и он найдет там брызги отдельных букв.  
Неожиданно ощущение какой-то угрозы пронзило сознание волшебника. Он увидел себя со стороны – лоб нахмурен, губы сжаты в прямую линию, правый глаз, сузившись, смотрит в прошлое, а левый, широко открытый и утративший свой золотой блеск, заглядывает в будущее, ведущее к ошибкам и гибели.  
Дернувшись всем телом, Марвин издал протяжный крик страха и злости. От этого вопля содрогнулся замок, и Дзирт посчитал уместным скрыться, пока глаза колдуна не остановились на нем. Миссия его была выполнена и дроу, утешая себя надеждой, затерялся в бесконечных коридорах дома, ожидая либо восхода солнца, либо затмения.  
Марвин пришел в себя не сразу. Но с каждым новым днем, с каждой прошедшей ночью маг становился все мрачнее. И вот буря грянула. Марвин стряхнул оковы безумной страсти и признал, наконец, что перестал слушать голос здравого смысла и позволял затягивать себя в воронку слепых чувств. Тогда в душе его закипела холодная злоба – он, великий маг, повелитель времени, властный над живыми и мертвыми, создатель и разрушитель миров, чуть было не потерял себя в обожании ничтожной женщины. Жутким ревом огласил он замок и возвестил, что вырвет с корнем эту слабость из своего сердца. Устрашившись этого крика, Дзирт со всех ног побежал обратно к повелителю. Когда же он отыскал волшебника, тот был совершенно спокоен, лишь очи его светились недобрым желтым светом и сулили кару.   
\- Ты открыл мне глаза, эльф, – сухо произнес чародей.  
\- И что ты теперь намерен делать? – робко поинтересовался дроу, напряженно следя за тем, как маг облачается в однотонные алые одежды.  
\- Я накажу ее! – жестко и горько ухмыльнулся Марвин. – Она пожалеет, что лгун-жрец изнасиловал ее шлюху-мать!  
\- Накажешь??? – опешил Дзирт. – За что? Ты же сам создал ее. Разве она виновата, что она такая?!  
\- Вот за это и накажу!!! – разъяренно выкрикнул колдун.  
\- Но, Марвин, пожалуйста… – Дзирт метался в безвыходности. Все шло по плану, все приближалось к краху.  
\- Хочу, чтобы она извивалась в море крови и молила о прощении, – волшебник решительно направился воплощать свою месть, не замечая влаги, дрожащей в сиреневых глазах. – Это будет великолепное зрелище, как раз во вкусе твоего народа. Дживвин куи’эльгхин! – кровожадно оскалился маг.  
Дзирт будто в тумане смотрел, как Марвин приближается к оцепеневшей женщине. Он почти слышал нечеловеческий крик и звуки разрываемой когтями плоти.  
\- Артемис, – одними губами прошептал дроу, вдруг снова ощутив свое безмерное одиночество.  
\- За что ты так ненавидишь меня, мой повелитель? – с грустью спросила сероглазая красавица. Ее голос чуть было не заставил мага растерять всю свою решимость.  
\- За то, что люблю тебя!  
\- Боги наказали меня твоей любовью, – повторила она слова Дзирта. Они то и вернули чародею самообладание.  
\- Я! Твой! Бог! – прекрасное лицо волшебника превратилось в маску бешенства. – А ты мой раб! – заорал он и нанес первый удар. – Однажды ты согласился, чтобы я переломал тебе все кости за еще один миг блаженства. Что ж, удовольствий ты получил сполна, теперь черед расплачиваться. Я буду наказывать тебя жестоко, долго и страстно. – Зрачки Марвина превратились в два черных шипа, обращенных внутрь.  
\- Человек конструкция в целом удачная, но вот материал никуда не годный. Тонкая кожа, хрупкие кости, нежное мясо. Сплошное недоразумение, проклятие богов.  
Мир вдруг стал огромной мишенью, в центре которой находился он, Артемис Энтрери. Вернее она. Она не кричала, хотя знала, что крик облегчит боль. Только зажмурилась и стискивала зубы. Но не кричала. Поначалу.  
Она еще даже услыхала отчаянный возглас Дзирта и рык Марвина, когда тот отбросил эльфа в сторону.  
\- Марвин, остановись, он ведь умрет!  
\- Сразу не умрет, но будет мечтать об этом!  
Дзирт вздрагивал после каждого хруста кости. Ноги его подкосились, не выдержав, он рухнул на пол и плечи его затряслись. Но он не смел отводить глаз. Он продолжал смотреть, как Марвин убивает его возлюбленного.

Артемис лежал с рваными ранами по всему телу, с переломанными костями посреди увеличивающейся темной лужи, в которую вместе с кровью вытекала его жизнь. На полу лежал мужчина – заклятие перестало действовать, не находя достаточно энергии в истерзанном теле. Энтрери умирал.  
Веки наемника дрогнули, и он с трудом открыл глаза. Над ним нависло лицо Дзирта с блестящими потеками на щеках.  
\- Я умер? – с надеждой спросил Артемис.  
Дзирт покачал головой.  
\- Он бы тебя воскресил.  
\- Не могу пошевелиться, – чуть слышно произнес Артемис и увидел, как страдальчески дрогнули губы темного эльфа. – У меня такое чувство, будто он сломал мне все кости.  
\- Не будто. Он действительно все переломал. – Дзирта трясло от беспомощного ужаса. Ладонь его потянулась к убийце и погладила его по щеке. Прикосновение было мокрым и липким. А когда дроу отнял руку, Артемис увидел, что она вся в крови. Его крови!  
\- Все кости? – сипло прошептал Энтрери.  
\- Кроме черепа и позвоночника. Ну, может, еще парочка уцелела чудом. Наверное. О боги… – Дзирт закусил губы.  
\- Тогда почему мне не больно?  
\- Я использовал заклинание. Одно из тех немногих, что знаю. Оно снимает боль, – поспешно затараторил дроу. – К сожалению, оно не очень продолжительное, а исцеляющее заклинание я еще не успел найти. Но я обязательно разыщу его в книгах. Ты только держись. Я думаю, он больше не вернется сегодня. Так что я успею. О нет, не шевелись!  
\- Не могу поверить…  
\- Умоляю тебя, не двигайся!  
Энтрери, приложив громадные усилия, и только благодаря своей силе воли, сумел немного приподнять голову на одну секунду. Но и этой секунды хватило ему, чтобы увидеть то, что он никогда не сможет стереть из памяти, то, что будет являться ему в кошмарах, то, что едва не сведет его с ума, но все-таки не сможет поколебать его бессмертную любовь.  
Артемис увидел, что тела у него просто нет. Вместо него есть кровавая груда мяса, из которой торчат обломки костей. Проглотив крик, Энтрери расслабился. На глазах выступили слезы облегчения – не смотря на это, он был все еще жив и почти благодарен Марвину за эту маленькую радость.  
\- О, к нему вернулось сознание? – раздался голос Марвина.  
Глаза несчастного раба мгновенно обратились вверх в поисках хозяина.  
\- Бездна тебя побери, Дзирт! Ты применил чары против боли?! Убирайся прочь!  
Маг стал над искалеченным телом.  
\- Зря он помог тебе, за это я заставлю тебя страдать вдвойне.  
И тут на убийцу словно высыпали горящие угли. Артемис не мог понять, что именно болит, потому что все тело пылало как в жерле вулкана, как будто кто-то с диким сладострастием дергал за каждый нерв. И этот кто-то был его повелитель, которого он любил.  
\- Я знаю, ты можешь выдержать любую боль, любую пытку. В этом все удовольствие. Я могу пытать тебя вечно, – желтые глаза Марвина опять полыхнули безумным огнем.  
Все тело было одна сплошная боль, одна горящая рана. Наконец, к несказанному удовольствию колдуна, Артемис не выдержал и закричал. Заорал, зная, что отныне он будет кричать от боли и ужаса столько, сколько захочет господин, бесконечно.  
Дзирт затаился в смежной комнате и осмеливался только заглядывать. Он видел, как Марвин прохаживается, ступая прямо по крови Артемиса.  
\- Впереди еще столько времени, а у тебя еще столько целых костей, – маг со зловещим видом развел руки.  
Тогда дроу решил, что если он не вмешается сейчас – Артемису конец. Он остановит колдуна, даже если это будет стоить ему собственных костей, или даже жизни.

Свет – пытка! Звуки – со свистом и грохотом вгрызаются в мозг. Любое ощущение – орудие дьявольской мести. Нет плоти на моих костях. Убийца чувствовал острый восторг от интенсивности своего страдания, пока не потерял сознания от боли.  
Часы спустя, когда Энтрери пришел в себя, он с удивлением обнаружил, что все еще жив. Эта новость его даже как-то взбодрила. Боль уменьшилась до остроклыкой сковывающей слабости, и тут Артемис понял, где он находится. Его окружали свечи, а сам он лежал на черном камне. Дзирт все же сделал то, от чего наемник всегда отказывался, он принес его на магический алтарь и, похоже, спас ему жизнь. Вот только какой ценой?  
Камень впитывал в себя боль, чтобы потом через вечность поведать потомкам о его адских муках.  
Артемис наслаждался покоем и тишиной после собственных воплей. Беззвучно в комнату вошел чародей, за ним тенью следовал дроу. Энтрери вздохнул с облегчением – тоже жив. Судя по всему, Марвин был настроен вполне мирно и не собирался больше разрывать кого бы то ни было в клочья.  
Маг оглядел убийцу с головы до ног и удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
\- Слишком дикий, чтобы жить, слишком редкий, чтобы сдохнуть.  
Энтрери слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Может, и не стоило так радоваться тому, что он выжил. Дзирт помог все еще слабому, но вполне сросшемуся человеку, добраться до постели. Артемис блаженно растянулся на прохладных простынях.  
\- Меня то и дело спасают от смерти, – протянул Энтрери, осматривая свое сильное красивое тело. – Любопытно, откуда только берется весь этот материал, чтобы латать его заново. Каждый раз.  
Дроу сел рядом на кровать.  
\- Давай займемся любовью, – предложил Артемис.  
Эльф даже подскочил от неожиданности.  
\- Ты всего час назад был при смерти!  
\- Вот именно. Кто знает, не буду ли я при смерти еще через час.  
В спальне как всегда вовремя материализовался волшебник. Переводя взгляд с одного утомленного любовника на другого, маг лукаво посмотрел на дроу и спросил:  
\- Знаешь, о чем он сейчас думает?  
\- Могу догадаться – как же чудесно просто лежать, не испытывая мучений плоти и духа. Нет сил ни любить, ни ненавидеть. Нет сил даже думать. Только одно желание – забыться сном. Или смертью, – безрадостно закончил Дзирт.  
Чародей продолжал загадочно улыбаться.  
На самом деле Артемис думал совершенно о другом. О том, о чем будет задумываться еще годы спустя. Ему не давала покоя мысль, что обожание мага достигло того предела, когда он мог бы использовать это и повелеть Марвину отпустить их с Дзиртом. Знал, что мог бы. И знал, что Марвин сделал бы это не колеблясь, невзирая на безумную страсть. Но он не был уверен, хотел ли этого сам.  
Улыбка волшебника стала совершенно самодовольной.  
\- Я был без ума от нее. Вот вам наглядный пример, почему я предпочитаю мужчин – потому что женщины сводят с ума. Хотя быть сумасшедшим оказалось так увлекательно. Как, впрочем, я и ожидал. Ох, вы такие смешные с открытыми ртами и круглыми глазами. Прекратите таращится на меня. А то я подумаю, что помешательство заразно.  
Что было на самом деле? Безумный мир безумного мага, или всего лишь иллюзия, которая существует, если в нее верить?


	23. Chapter 23

_Глава 23_

Марвин откровенно скучал. Снова. Правду говорят, что ленивее всех самые одаренные люди. Волшебник мог практически все, и все это он уже испробовал, все, что он делал раньше, повторять было неинтересно. Ему хотелось чего-нибудь нового. Любопытство подталкивало к новым размышлениям и новым развлечениям. Но ничего вопиюще нового пока не придумывалось. Маг скучал и зевал, широко раскрывая зубастый рот и жмуря глаза, как дремлющий дракон. Из жизнерадостного и неугомонного человека он превратился в утомленное жизнью существо. И кто знает, что скрывается за его веками – стремление к развлечениям, жажда власти и знаний, творение или разрушение, а может, усталость и отрешенное смирение с обыденностью. Может, именно сейчас он подглядывает за тобой из-под длинных ресниц. А может, глаза у него вовсе не закрыты, и это только иллюзия, а смотрят они прямо на тебя. Или мимо тебя куда-то еще.  
Казалось бы, Марвин пребывал в безмерном благодушии. Но ни дроу, ни человек не могли сказать, простил ли их колдун или равнодушен, милостиво позволил им радоваться жизни или просто отложил очередное наказание, или вообще через минуту прикончит, если они не перестанут донимать его своими озабоченными взглядами.  
Очарование Марвина заключалось отчасти в том, что он оставался загадкой для своих любовников. Самые близкие ему существа никогда не знали, чего он на самом деле хочет  
и собирается ли он совершить то, чего хочет. Исключительным проявлением великодушия с его стороны было уже то, что он воспринимал их любовь друг к другу, как составляющую их любви к нему самому. Иногда, пробуждаясь от своей дремоты и покидая иные миры, по которым он путешествовал, чародей стряхивал сонливость, и на ум ему приходили пусть и непродолжительные, но все же разнообразные затеи.  
Совсем недавно он словно впервые заметил золотую серьгу в ухе Артемиса и немедленно возжелал, чтобы Дзирт носил такую же… в левом соске. Стремясь еще больше подчеркнуть свою оригинальность и непредсказуемость, он собственноручно смастерил два идентичных украшения. Одно кольцо он вдел убийце в ухо и прикосновением пальца навсегда сплавил золото в непрерывный круг. Другая серьга нашла свое место у эльфа на груди, прямо над сердцем. Правда ненадолго, не прошло и месяца, как маг в пылу страсти вырвал зубами колечко из соска дроу, но потом все же вернул на место и залечил весьма болезненную ранку.  
А то пускался в долгие разговоры, задавая неожиданные вопросы и любуясь замешательством собеседников.  
\- Дзирт, если я велю тебе причинить боль Артемису, ты подчинишься?  
\- Нет, мой господин, – дроу помолчал немного и добавил, – лучше не проси.  
\- Я не прошу. Я приказываю.  
\- Этого ты не заставишь меня сделать, – Дзирт старался не встретиться взглядом с чародеем.  
\- Ты так уверен?  
\- Тогда тебе придется пытать меня, – голос эльфа стал еле слышен.  
\- И до каких пор ты сможешь выносить боль за своего друга и любовника?  
\- Не знаю, мой господин.  
\- Интересно все же узнать, где находится граница между болью и любовью, – мечтательно произнес маг. – Артемис! А что ты сделаешь, если я заставлю тебя терзать тело Дзирта?  
\- Наверное, сойду с ума от боли.  
\- Ты ведь любишь нас! Ты не сможешь так поступить! – воскликнул темный эльф, припадая к ногам волшебника.  
Артемис взглянул на дроу со странной смесью нежности и неодобрения во взгляде.  
\- Зря ты сказал, что он чего-то не сможет. Теперь ему захочется проверить и доказать свое естественное превосходство.  
Марвин не удостоил вниманием ни выходку темного эльфа, ни слова человека. Он продолжал сидеть, уставившись, казалось бы, в никуда. Через пару минут, будто стряхнув с себя обрывки видений, он королевским движением повернул голову к Энтрери.  
\- Ты думаешь, что так хорошо меня знаешь? – с напускной суровостью вопросил он. Вроде бы напускной.  
\- Я плоть от плоти твоей, дух от духа твоего, – с молитвенным благочестием и смирением изрек убийца.  
\- Дзирт, – вновь обратился к эльфу колдун, склонив голову в другую сторону и пытливо заглядывая в сиреневые глаза (будто мыслей ему мало), – ты отдашь свою жизнь за Кэтти-бри?  
Такого подвоха дроу не ожидал, но все же сумел набросить смиренное выражение на лицо.  
\- Как ты мне прикажешь, повелитель, так я и сделаю.  
\- А за… ну, например, Бренора? Если он сам еще жив, конечно, – спросил маг, словно стараясь довести разговор до полного абсурда.  
Нахмурившись, Дзирт посмотрел на волшебника, но прекрасное лицо прямо таки излучало невинное любопытство.  
\- Только ты являешься светилом моей жизни, – придерживаясь напыщенного стиля беседы, но, тем не менее, откровенно произнес дроу.  
Услыхав то, что и ожидал, Марвин потерял интерес к разговорам. Он поднялся и не спеша удалился в ему одному известном направлении.  
Никто не знал, чем занимался колдун на протяжении тех дней и ночей, когда Дзирту и Артемису довелось принимать пищу и спать в одиночестве вдвоем. Последнему, к слову сказать, они не так уж сильно огорчались. Но когда Марвин, наконец, соизволил явить себя великолепного своим ничтожным рабам, он потребовал, чтобы Артемис сопровождал его в магическую лабораторию.

\- Если я… гм… когда я это выпью, что со мной произойдет? – хмуро поинтересовался Энтрери, как только чародей протянул ему прозрачный сосуд с узким горлышком, наполненный, в общем-то, неплохо пахнущей жидкостью.  
\- Ты станешь рабом моих фантазий, – мало обнадеживающе ответил маг.  
\- А если не выпью?  
\- Тогда станешь жертвой других моих фантазий, – нахмурился волшебник, явно только и выискивая повод, чтобы их воплотить.  
Все объяснилось очень просто, в перерывах между скукой и дремой Марвин не терял времени. (Будто времени было куда от него спрятаться). В его золотоглазой голове постоянно теснились, шипели друг на друга и плевались искрами сотни идей. На этот раз при выборе жертвы магических экспериментов жребий пал на Артемиса. У волшебника было в запасе немало заклятий (и проклятий), которые ну просто необходимо было проверить на человеке.  
Двенадцать великих богов! Что Марвин только ни вытворял со своим рабом, какие только изменения и превращения ни довелось выдержать плоти Артемиса! Но, честно говоря, несколько были поистине восхитительны. Особенно тогда, когда маг зашел бывшему наемнику за спину и, приложив ладони к его лопаткам, пропел заклинание. Прямо на глазах (глазах волшебника, конечно) из спины Энтрери стали расти мощные кожистые крылья, мягкие и вместе с тем крепкие. Артемис неуверенно оглянулся и, все еще не доверяя увиденному, слабо шевельнул крыльями. Как? – он и сам бы не ответил на это вопрос. В его памяти мгновенно вспыхнули образы суккубов – те носили крылья с изяществом и уверенностью – и он немедленно расправил новообретенные конечности.  
Зрачки Марвина сузились, он уловил отголосок мысли убийцы, но это был лишь смутный образ, мимолетное видение крылатых женщин не задержалось надолго в памяти Энтрери. Пожелай маг углубиться в воспоминания человека, он бы, несомненно, нашел там много захватывающего, но сейчас его интересовало не это. Он с удовлетворением следил за окрыленным мужчиной. Сильным взмахом крыльев Артемис разметал бумаги и перья, звякнули стеклянные колбы.  
\- И я могу летать? – спросил он.  
\- Можешь, – подтвердил колдун.  
Энтрери с надеждой посмотрел на него.  
\- Можно?  
\- Нет, – не терпящим возможных просьб тоном произнес Марвин. – Для этих экспериментов я выберу другой день. Эти крылья не единственные, благодаря которым ты сможешь подняться над землей, – голос чародея стал мягче, но Артемис не совсем понял, что тот имел в виду.  
Бывший наемник подавил вздох разочарования и обнял крыльями плечи, нежно погладил кожистую бархатистую мембрану. Еще несколько секунд успел он натешиться новым даром, прежде чем Марвин вымолвил обратное заклинание. Крылья съежились, усохли и опали на пол хрупкими как зола хлопьями.  
Между заклятием потери болевой чувствительности и заговором, позволяющим видеть мир в черно-белых красках (зачем???) Энтрери отважился на вопрос.  
\- Все эти заклинания применимы только к людям? На дроу они не действуют?  
Убийца вовсе не хотел подставлять Дзирта, но от постоянных метаморфоз у него уже  
начали пробегать искры в волосах, так сильно он был окутан магией.  
\- Действуют, – миролюбиво отозвался волшебник и, заговорщицки подмигнув, добавил, – но сегодня ты мне нравишься больше.  
Наигравшись с Артемисом, маг, конечно же, обратил свое внимание и на Дзирта. Потратив несколько долгих дней из своей бесконечной жизни на исследование всех путей, куда его заводило воображение, Марвин в один чудесный полдень схватил темного эльфа за руку и утащил с собой. Когда дроу оказался у подножия невидимой лестницы, ведущей в башню, сердце его обмерло – невозможно было предугадать, что на этот раз задумал чародей, поэтому стоило готовиться к худшему, как обычно.  
Как ни старался Дзирт подсчитать количество дверей, мимо которых они проходили, ему это не удалось. Но благодаря инстинкту прирожденного охотника и следопыта он все же успел отметить, что сегодня они остановились на шестнадцатом этаже (задолго до венчающего башню зала, населенного драконами и рвущимися в этот мир демонами). А еще эльфу запомнилась дверь, которую открыл маг – уж очень она была необычна. Хотя наличие любой даже захудалой преграды с ручкой в доме Марвина, где вообще отсутствовали двери, уже было делом незаурядным. Обычно двери стерегут тайны, а та, в которую они собирались войти, охраняла, казалось, секреты самой Вселенной. Дверь была овальной, как бы странно это ни звучало. Она вытянулась эллипсом сверху донизу, запечатывая проем в стене. Такого Дзирту еще не доводилось видеть. Кроме странной формы ей еще было чем удивить нового входящего. Сама из черного дерева, она была украшена чеканными золотыми украшениями в виде переплетающихся узоров, прочно врезанных в древесину. Среди этих ветвящихся линий глаза наделенного воображением искателя приключений могли отыскать фигуры человекообразных, крылатых и рогатых существ, других удивительных чудовищ, листья и цветы, речные дельты, извергающиеся вулканы, стволы деревьев, зверей и птиц, все мыслимое на всех уровнях. А вокруг этого разнообразия жизни шла золотая руническая надпись, замыкая внутри себя весь этот мир.  
Переступив высокий узкий порог, Дзирт увидел, что очутился в помещении напрочь лишенном мебели и каких-либо украшений. Единственной достопримечательной деталью было огромное в два его роста в высоту и роста в три-четыре в ширину зеркало. В сумрачно-серебристом свечении, исходящем от стен оно сверкало подобно полной луне. Темный эльф подошел к зеркалу в стене, заворожено рассматривая свое отражение. В доме чародея было очень много зеркал (еще бы, маг просто обожал себя), но в этом отражение было каким-то иным, более живым что ли. Марвин скользнул Дзирту за спину и обнял его стройное тело. Ощутив колоссальный прилив энергии, эльф моментально возбудился. Виной тому было прикосновение волшебника, призрачный лунный свет и чары зерцала. В мгновение ока дроу сам избавился от штанов и предстал обнаженным перед своим нагим двойником. И тогда легкими, но настойчивыми движениями Марвин начал ласкать его. Дзирт не видел отражения колдуна за своим телом, только его порхающие руки. Вскоре и они исчезли из сознания эльфа, остался только он – красивый изящный молодой дроу. Сам не понимая того, Дзирт все больше возбуждался от самого себя. Он сладострастно улыбнулся своему отражению, и темный эльф по ту сторону стекла ответил ему тем же. Это была улыбка идущая из глубины души. Очарованный нею, Дзирт протяну руки к отражению собственной красоты, трепеща от желания поцеловать губы своей тени. Пальцы Дзирта дотронулись до прохладной поверхности зеркала. Двойник продолжал улыбаться соблазняющей, призывной, любопытной и немного грустной улыбкой, завороженной и завораживающей, протягивая руки навстречу. О, как хотел Дзирт слиться с ним воедино, проникнуть в его мир и остаться там навсегда… И тут связь словно разорвалась – дроу беспомощно и разочарованно обернулся.  
\- Марвин, зачем ты остановился, еще немного и я смог бы… – Дзирт потупился и замолчал, не зная, что бы он на самом деле смог, чего хотел достичь. Но от этого жажда проникнуть в тайну зеркала не стала менее острой.  
\- Ты можешь делать это сам, – в самое ухо эльфа так возбуждающе хрипло произнес Марвин.  
\- Что делать? – не сразу понял дроу.  
Вместо ответа волшебник положил ладонь Дзирта на его член, напряженный и твердый как камень. Темного эльфа захлестнуло новое еще не изведанное ощущение. Но не было ли это омерзительно, ласкать самого себя? Дзирт взглянул на своего двойника, тот тоже сомкнул пальцы на своем члене, губы его были приоткрыты, словно жаждали поцелуя, а все тело напряжено в предвкушении чувственной ласки. Приоткрыв глаза, двойник ободряюще улыбнулся.  
Дзирт запрокинул голову магу на плечо. Несколько иступленный скользящих движений рукой и серебристый сок брызнул на гладкую поверхность зерцала. Дроу издал опустошивший душу и тело вскрик. Содрогаясь от наслаждения, он не заметил, как капли его семени впитались в поверхность зеркала, его двойник оскалился в беззвучном крике экстаза, а затем удовлетворенно кивнул, приняв дар.  
Отдышавшись, Дзирт вновь посмотрел на отражение – он почему-то перестал различать тонкую, но плотную стеклянную преграду и неуверенно потянулся к зеркалу. Руки темного эльфа прошли сквозь стекло, как сквозь туман. Он прикоснулся к груди своего двойника и тут же ощутит это прикосновение на себе. Все, до чего бы он ни дотронулся по ту сторону, было живым и теплым. Дроу чувствовал, как пальцы касаются его тела. Он ласкал самого себя пальцами своей тени. Это возбуждало и пугало одновременно.  
\- Марвин, а что будет, если я пройду сквозь зеркало? – охрипшим от волнения голосом спросил Дзирт.  
\- Ты воссоединишься сам с собой, – как всегда загадочно ответил маг. – И перейдешь в Мир По Ту Сторону.  
Эльф отшатнулся от зеркала и прижался всем телом к волшебнику, уткнувшись лицом в его плече.  
\- Нет, лучше я останусь здесь, рядом с тобой  
\- Все зависит от того, где нахожусь я, – чародей погладил любовника по белым волосам.  
\- Конечно, мой повелитель.  
Марвин остался доволен сегодняшним экспериментом и убедился, что этот день навсегда остался в памяти Дзирта.

И снова безмятежно-расслабленное скучание в кресле с двумя рабами-любовниками рядом. Вновь замысловатые беседы, высокопарные до абсурда речи, составленные из простых, как сама мудрость, слов. Неожиданные намеки, коварные вопросы, откровенные ответы…  
\- Скучаешь по Джарлаксу? – совсем уж неожиданно спросил Марвин у Энтрери.  
\- Скучаю, – не задумываясь, просто сознался Артемис, зная, что маг все равно легко читает в его сердце все истинные чувства.  
\- А ведь когда ты был вместе с Джарлаксом, ты подчинялся ему. Он руководил тобой, признай. Словно еще до меня ты искал себе хозяина, – издевательский тон Марвина больно задел убийцу. Он выпрямился и не остался в долгу.  
\- А ты не думал о том, что может найтись кто-то, кто станет хозяином тебе, кто сильнее тебя, тот, кто подчинит тебя себе.  
\- Думал, и не один раз, – спокойно ответил волшебник. – Если это будет достойный меня хозяин, я подчинюсь. Если он будет лучше меня. – Марвин одарил Артемиса улыбкой и с чувством превосходства добавил. – Но сейчас хозяин я. А мое «сейчас» длится вечно.  
Энтрери вспомнил вчерашний поединок. В который уже раз маг сражался против него и Дзирта одновременно, с легкостью отражая выпады мечами и саблями, успевая еще и наносить ответные удары. Раны на их телах он потом, конечно же, залечил, но самолюбию был нанесен куда больший ущерб. Ничего наемник так не желал, как доказать колдуну, что он равный ему по силе и ловкости противник, если бы не эта треклятая магия. Но тот был явно иного мнения, в очередной раз израненные и вымотанные до предела человек и эльф валились с ног, а господин великодушно исцелял их. Настоящего боя на равных условиях – вот чего жаждал Артемис, да и Дзирт тоже. Пролить кровь, блеснуть своим мастерством и сорвать злость от поражений хоть как-нибудь.  
Марвин молча взирал на своих мужчин, безмятежная улыбка блуждала по его совершенной красоты лицу.  
Артемиса мороз пробрал от этого ничего не выражающего взгляда. “Ну да, старая игра, – подумал он, – ты молчишь, а мир пусть догадывается, что у тебя на уме“.  
\- Мир подождет, – произнес маг.  
\- Подождет чего? – встрепенулся дроу.  
\- Меня.


	24. Chapter 24

**Часть III**   
_Глава 24_

Лень имеет много форм. Это и чувственность, и фантазия, и скука. Неважно, что человек делает – мечтает, просто сидит без движения, ест или совокупляется, спит. Везде присутствует лень. Кто ленив телом, тот ленив духом. В чем же решение проблемы? В желании добиться своего, в стремлении к чему-то, в цели истребить вялость и сбросить дремоту. Сонливость духа победить трудно, но победить ее необходимо, иначе можно уснуть навечно.  
Главное, пока ленишься телом, заставить свое воображение работать в поисках настоящего занятия. В этом Марвину не было равных. Пока его тело возлежало в замке, дух его рыскал в поисках приключений. Прикрыв глаза, словно дремлющий дракон, он все так же внимательно следил за всем вокруг себя. В голове было уже полно идей, идеи выстраивались в план, а план грозил осуществлением.   
Как пятнадцатилетний юноша маг прыжком встал на ноги и совершил несколько воинственных танцевальных движений по комнате. Дзирт и Артемис слишком привыкли к чудачествам и непредсказуемым выходкам колдуна, поэтому ограничились всего лишь удивленным переглядыванием, полным понимания. Что-то закончилось, что-то началось.  
\- Драться и воевать! – с задором воскликнул Марвин, все еще кружась в танце. – Убивать и побеждать! – Он резко остановился перед недоумевающими любовниками. – Мы отправляемся путешествовать, – с этими словами он с эффектным хлопком растворился в воздухе.   
Мужчины снова переглянулись. Как можно было сопротивляться подобному озарению, когда оно имело столь блистательное происхождение.  
Заметно приободрившись, они легким шагом отправились начищать свое оружие маслом. Чтобы оно входило мягче, а кровь стекала легче.  
Полностью облачившись в удобную одежду из черной кожи и тонких тканей, они закрепили ножны для сабель, мечей и кинжалов, накинули на плечи пивафви, и в полной боевой готовности вышли из замка, поджидая волшебника на позолоченной солнцем траве.  
Когда Марвин появился в проеме главного входа, мужчины уставились на него в немом восхищении и обожании. Таким они его еще никогда не видели. Они невольно затаили дыхание от его прекрасно-зловещего вида. Высокий, изящный, уверенный в себе и смертельно опасный. Когда он шагнул на ступени, облаченный в черно-красные одежды, в его фигуре появилось что-то нагоняющее жуть. Золотые глаза горели жаждой убийства, а на божественно-красивом лице лежал отпечаток страстей, с трудом усмиряемых усилием воли. Бессмертный бог шел сеять смерть.  
Выходя из тени дома, Марвин моргнул, от этого мимолетного сокращения мышц черты его разгладились и приобрели прежнюю безмятежность. Но глаза смотрели пристально и сурово, проникая взглядом за горизонт, заглядывая в души, заставляя сердца колотиться быстрее.  
\- Доставай своего коня, – кивнул Марвин бывшему наемнику, когда вполне насладился их восхищением.  
Энтрери послушно вытащил из рюкзака ониксовую статуэтку, через мгновение на лугу стоял демонический жеребец, рассыпая искры с копыт и выдыхая жаркий дым из ноздрей.  
Даже маг залюбовался этим великолепным животным, обитателем Дьявольских Уровней Бытия. Он простер руки в сторону коня и начал творить заклинание. Очень медленно, в такт словам чародей стал разводить руки в стороны. И через какое-то время от тела животного отделились две призрачные тени, которые вскоре окончательно обрели форму адских жеребцов, стоящих по обе стороны от первого. Жеребцы были похожи как три капли воды и отлично подходили для дальнего путешествия мага в компании темного эльфа и наемного убийцы.  
Они поскакали в случайно выбранном направлении, без определенной цели. Во всяком случае, так казалось Дзирту и Артемису. Но, как говориться, лучше без точной цели двигаться вперед, чем стоять на месте, и куда как лучше, чем без цели пятиться назад.  
Как это ни странно, но к вечеру первого же дня эльф и человек поссорились, чуть было не дойдя до драки. Два лучших друга, два верных любовника набросились один на другого из-за того, что не сошлись во мнении, в какой город они направляются. А Марвин, казалось, веселился от души, подстрекая их к продолжению спора, ни словом не упомянув, что на самом деле он терпеть не может города. На следующий день уже с самого утра Артемис и Дзирт бросали друг на друга злобные взгляды. Довольный Марвин кривил тонкие красивые губы. Ему нужны были не чувственные ловеласы, а дикие звери, жаждущие убийств и крови.   
Забросив пожитки на коней, они вновь понеслись вперед.  
\- Марвин, а тебе не кажется, что мы скачем туда, откуда прибыли вчера? – поинтересовался Артемис.  
\- Ты сомневаешься в моем выборе?  
\- Ничуть. Просто спросил, – нахмурился наемник.  
\- Ты еще скажи, что мы каждый день едем в другом направлении, – фыркнул Дзирт.  
\- А с тобой никто не разговаривал, домашний дроу, – огрызнулся Энтрери.  
\- О, только ручной ассассин имеет право голоса? – изогнув белые брови, произнес эльф.  
Пока дело не дошло до зубов на горле, маг примирительно протянул руки к обоим.  
\- Направление это всего лишь один из маленьких шипов, которыми усыпана Роза Ветров. Нужно быть всегда осторожным при выборе маршрута, чтобы не уколоться.  
Дни сменялись ночами. Однообразие пейзажа не способствовало улучшению настроения. Наконец скакуны вынесли их из бесконечно-зеленой равнины. Появились леса, горы на горизонте. Они покинули принадлежащие магу земли. Марвин осадил коня, закрыл глаза и поднял лицо к синеве небес. Сперва они решили, что он принюхивается, но вскоре это стало походить на то, что он разговаривает с небом. Колдун повел плечами и удовлетворенно выдохнул. Похоже, он остался доволен ответами.  
\- У меня хорошие новости, – довольным тоном возвестил он. – Есть кому надрать задницы.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он пустил коня вскачь, а двое мужчин понеслись следом, споря на ходу, что Марвин узнал и каким образом он это узнал.  
К концу дня они добрались до края леса. И тут Артемис и Дзирт сцепились из-за того, стоит ли им разбить лагерь на ночь прямо здесь, или же до заката углубиться как можно дальше под прикрытие леса. Сжимая и разжимая кулаки от напряжения, мужчины потребовали от мага ответа, что он намерен делать.  
Поначалу Марвин хотел предложить какой какой-нибудь третий вариант, чтобы позлить обоих. Например, до рассвета идти пешком вдоль края леса, плевать в какую сторону. Но потом ему стало любопытно, что же любовники будут делать, прими он сторону одного из них. Мило улыбнувшись Артемису, он ответил:  
\- Мы остаемся тут.  
Это было предложение Дзирта.  
\- Что?!? Быть приманкой для всех, кто пожелает посмотреть в сторону леса и заприметить нас уютно расположившихся на травке под сенью деревьев?! – вскричал наемник, сверля взглядом дроу.  
\- Ну да, гораздо лучше забрести в глухую чащу, чтобы ее обитатели не утруждали себя лишними поисками глупой добычи, что пришла к ним сама! – огрызнулся Дзирт.  
Вот тогда-то Энтрери и сорвался. Зарычав от злости, он сшиб эльфа ударом кулака по лицу. Не долго раздумывая, Дзирт ответил ему столь же любезным ударом под колено и опрокинул убийцу на землю.  
Когда чародею, наконец, надоело наблюдать за побоищем, темный эльф и наемник обзавелись кучей синяков, ссадин, кровоточащими носами, рассеченными губами и бровями. И пока им не взбрело в головы взяться за оружие, волшебник материализовал в руке свой излюбленный огненный кнут. Несколько свистящих ударов и противники были разогнаны на расстояние, откуда они могли осыпать друг друга только ругательствами.  
\- Хватит, – сурово сказал Марвин. – Хотите встретить противника избитыми и уставшими?  
\- Так ведь ты всегда сможешь нас излечить, – сплюнув кровь, отозвался Дзирт.  
Губы колдуна искривились, не обещая ничего хорошего.  
\- Ты так уверен? Что я _захочу_ это сделать?  
Смутившись, дроу притих. Волшебник превратил свое оружие в огонек на ладони и, сжав ладонь, потушил его.  
\- Еще одна такая выходка, и из-за вас, глупые шумные ублюдки, наше присутствие ни для кого на несколько миль вокруг уже не будет сюрпризом. Поэтому продвигаемся к нашей цели быстро и тихо. Никаких остановок. Видеть по максимуму, говорить по минимуму.  
Подозвав обоих рабов, Марвин милостиво избавил их тела от боли, но оставил все раны и синяки. Покончив с этим, он первым шагнул в лес. И его любовники бесшумными тенями скользнули вслед за ним. Вскоре им пришлось перейти на тепловое зрение, ночь была безлунной, а кроны деревьев заслоняли собой даже слабый звездный свет.  
Марвин резко остановился и послал мысленную команду не двигаться. Он вернулся на несколько шагов назад и, ничего не объясняя, объявил привал.  
“Подъем с рассветом“, – так же мысленно приказал он.  
Благодаря годам тренировок и самодисциплины эльф и человек проснулись, когда тьма вокруг едва лишь начала сереть, практически одновременно.  
“Пришло время действий, – раздался в их головах голос. – Время убивать, потому что, наконец, есть кого убивать. Идите за мной шагах в тридцати“.  
Двинувшись вперед, Марвин через милю-полторы вышел на поляну, где, как и ожидал, он увидел отряд около двух дюжин человек. Маг по достоинству оценил противника – не прошел он и пары шагов, как позади него из леса вышли ( _наконец-то!_ ) двое вооруженных мужчин, охранявших территорию вокруг лагеря и давно заприметивших его. Они негромко приказами ему остановиться и объяснить, какого кентавра он здесь делает. Колдун внимательно осмотрел лагерь – несмотря на чуть брезживший рассвет наемники, а это были именно они, уже были на ногах. Выглядели люди так, словно хотели незамеченными подкрасться к своей цели, поэтому костров в лагере не жгли, двигались почти беззвучно, переговаривались тихо, а то и вовсе знаками. Противники были что надо. Вот только хотели ли они добраться до кого-то тайком, или же не хотели, чтобы кто-то добрался раньше до них самих? Но Марвина этот вопрос не сильно волновал – перед его взором они все уже были обречены.  
Двое подвели его к высокому крепкому мужчине с глазами хитреца и руками силача, точно знающего для чего ему нужен меч.  
\- Кто ты? – сурово спросил он, достаточно громко, но и не повышая голоса. – Что делаешь посреди леса? – Главарь насмешливо скривил рот, не скрывая своего превосходства. – Не боишься ходить невооруженным?  
\- Зачем мне носить клинки, – спокойно пожал плечами Марвин, – мое оружие ходит за мной.  
Позади волшебника из леса появились Дзирт и Артемис. Несколько человек из отряда схватились за мечи. Эта парочка – дроу и человек – вызывала опасения. Выглядели они так, будто обожали врезать друг другу, а уж чтобы дать по зубам кому-то еще упрашивать их долго не пришлось бы. Но, несмотря на грозный вид, оружие их оставалось в ножнах.  
\- Кто это с тобой? – спросил главарь, положив ладонь на рукоять меча.  
\- Всего лишь мои рабы, – пренебрежительно сказал Марвин, не оборачиваясь и не обращая внимания на сжимающееся кольцо наемников.  
\- Что-то не похожи они на обычных рабов, – заметил вожак.  
\- У меня не может быть обычных рабов, – Марвин многозначительно посмотрел на человека, а тот в ответ нахально ухмыльнулся. Внезапная догадка озарила его лицо.  
\- Так ты колдун, – произнес он уже с легким налетом уважения и вновь оценивающе осмотрел чужака с головы до ног.  
\- Ну, случалось меня называли и так, – вернул ему улыбку Марвин.  
А наемник уже прикидывал, может ли ему пригодиться колдун в их опасном, но многообещающем походе, или же стоит прикончить его прямо здесь.  
\- Слушай, – задумчиво протянул главарь, не сводя проницательного взгляда с мага, – а ты, быть может, нам пригодишься. – Он старался одновременно вызвать заинтересованность, но излишне не набивать цену.  
Марвин в ответ удивленно приподнял брови, выказывая признаки внимания и легкого любопытства. С людьми было интересно, но они были так предсказуемы.  
\- Как ты относишься к драконам? – спросил наемник.  
\- Самым непосредственным образом, – серьезно ответил Марвин.  
\- Не понял, – нахмурил брови главарь.  
\- Я говорю, крайне отрицательно.  
\- Ага. Мы тут, в общем, собирались прикончить одного. Красного. Говорят, он засел в горах, и совершает время от времени налеты на мирные селения. Не был бы ты столь любезен поточнее определить логово этой красной зверюги и поделиться с нами этой информацией. За надлежащее вознаграждение разумеется.  
\- Прости, не могу, – с искренним сожалением произнес волшебник. – Позабыл свой магический шар дома.  
Главарь недоверчиво воззрился на него, подозревая подвох.  
\- Тогда какая с тебя польза, – насмешливо бросил он.  
\- О, ты даже не можешь себе представить какая, – отозвался Марвин, сопровождая свои слова загадочной усмешкой «я-знаю-куда-больше-чем-ты».  
Под его взглядом главарь напрягся, но колдун, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил:  
\- Я могу быть очень полезным и лично довести вас до «зверюги» ( _да запросто, только вот зачем куда-то переться, раз все мы уже здесь собрались?_ ). А так же быть просто неоценимым в сражении ( _смотря только на чьей стороне_ ).  
Наемник ( _вот тупоголовый недоумок_ ) заметно расслабился. Зрачки золотых глаз мага вытянулись в две узкие вертикальные щели. Игра в кошки-мышки ( _драконы-людишки, ха!_ ) была для него естественным образом жизни. Марвин дразнил, Марвин насмехался, Марвин всегда делал все по-своему, вовсе не так, как ожидали от него другие. Игра была неотъемлемой частью его сущности. Те, кто желал иметь с ним дело должны были играть по его правилам, на ходу придумывать ответы на загадки и быть готовыми ко всему.  
\- Что ты скажешь на то, что я предложу тебе солидную долю из золота дракона, когда ты поможешь нам одолеть его? – спросил главарь.  
Марвин обвел подчеркнуто-презрительным взглядом отряд наемников и остановился на своих любовниках. Он сощурился, словно прикидывая, скольких головорезов они  
удержат одновременно, скольких уложат первыми же ударами и выдержат ли сами головорезы натиск его рабов, изголодавшихся по свежей крови.  
Дзирт и Артемис, переместившиеся в поле зрения своего господина, стояли совершенно спокойно и расслабленно, но пальцы их рук похотливо поглаживали эфесы сабель, меча и кинжала. Лица их были отстранены и непроницаемы. Они ждали только приказа.  
\- У меня столько золота, что я с легкостью могу воздвигнуть для вас всех золотые гробницы, – продолжая улыбаться, ответил волшебник. Речь его была спокойна и полна доброжелательности. Однако в тоне его чувствовалось, что наемник вместе с его предложениями и со всей своей бандой проходимцев может катиться прямиком в Бездну.  
Главарь снова нахмурился. Теперь сильнее.  
\- Прежде чем нападать на меня ты бы сначала спросил, какую часть богатств я готов отдать тебе!  
\- Дело не в том, чтобы сначала нападать, а потом задавать вопросы. Я вообще никогда не задаю вопросов таким как ты.  
Глаза вожака наемников округлились от ужасного понимания. Для Марвина же не было средства более возбуждающего, чем страх в глазах обреченного.

**«5. Marz» Megaherz**

Волшебник сомкнул веки и потянулся мыслями к своим спутникам. Они горели жаждой убийства, они вожделели убивать. Возвышенный и храбрый дух воплотился в крайнюю жестокость и стремление к разрушениям.  
“Половина из них ваши. Вырвите им глотки, вытащите их кишки, разрубите их надвое поперек или вдоль, когда они захотят умереть!“.  
“А разве они захотят умереть?“ – мысленно переспросил Дзирт и голос его дрожал от предвкушения.  
“Под желанием смерти я подразумеваю ошибки противника“, – осклабился Марвин, все еще не открывая глаз.  
Увидев этот хищный оскал, главарь схватился за меч, ожидая, что колдун сейчас набросится на него, вытаскивая ловко скрытое оружие, жезл или свиток. Наемник не слышал ни одного слова заклинания, не видел тайных магических ингредиентов на поясе чародея, не разглядел сложных жестов или символов, направленных в его сторону. Поэтому он приготовился к обычному нападению и следил за руками колдуна. Ему и в голову не пришло, насколько коварен может быть чародей. Марвин приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы лучше прицелиться. От удара ногой под дых наемник рухнул на землю, был тут же опрокинут на спину, и другая нога наступила ему на горло, раздавив хрупкие хрящи трахеи.  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, – произнес Марвин, наблюдая, как главарь хрипит и задыхается от боли и невозможности втянуть воздух. – Кстати, на счет красной зверюги. Это _она_. Довольно милая драконица. Не думаю, что она обидится на тебя за то, что ты не успел нанести ей визит.  
Несколько секунд никто не двигался, лишь поверженный главарь дергался в агонии да те, кто стоял неподалеку пытались осмыслить сказанное колдуном. А потом словно по команде Артемис и Дзирт набросились на оторопевших наемников. На лицах тех сперва отразилось замешательство, а затем откровенная насмешка – что двое воинов могли сделать с двумя десятками. Небрежно взявшись за оружие, они стали окружать эту странную парочку.   
Марвин с неподдельным сочувствием смотрел на обреченный отряд. Он как будто не мог надивиться глупости рода людского, не слишком, впрочем, огорчаясь из-за этой воистину грандиозной катастрофы.  
Темный эльф и убийца стали в боевую стойку, спина к спине, как много раз до этого.  
\- Как думаешь, стоит ли вызвать Гвенвивар? – с деланной тревогой спросил дроу.  
\- Не собираюсь я делиться с кошкой, – плотоядно усмехаясь, ответил Артемис и двое друзей расхохотались, приводя в замешательство своих врагов.  
А через мгновение эти двое напали, действуя как один слаженный механизм, успевая отбивать удары, синхронно кружить вокруг своей оси, перебрасываться шутками и кромсать плоть направо-налево. Наемники, те которые еще могли, отступили от смертельно опасной пары. Некоторые даже решили, что безоружный колдун будет более легкой добычей. Зря. Насладившись зрелищем боя, вернее побоища, Марвин решил сам принять в нем участие, своим способом. Ему вовсе не требовалось произносить слова вслух, чтобы заклинание сработало. Он вытянул руки навстречу приближающимся головорезам. Он ждал их. Улыбающийся, насмешливый, внушающий животный страх. Между пальцами его плясали огненные искры. Лес затих от ужаса на мгновение. А потом захлебнулся криком. Горящая волна двинулась от мага, поджигая на своем пути траву, деревья и наемников, заставляя тела полыхать, а крики замирать на обугленных губах.  
Узрев кошмарную гибель товарищей, охотники за драконьими сокровищами, те, что еще держались на ногах, с еще большим ожесточением набросились на дроу и человека, намереваясь побыстрее разобраться с ними, а потом прикончить проклятого чародея, пока он не восстановил силы. Они-то даже не догадывались, что силы мага неисчерпаемы, и его не остановила бы даже армия конных паладинов в доспехах. Но волшебник все же великодушно не стал убивать всех наемников скопом, оставив нескольких для своих любовников, чтобы те могли развлечься по полной. Тем не менее, огненный бич все же появился в его руке, выхватывая свои жертвы в свете кровавого сияния восходящего солнца.  
К Артемису подбирался здоровенный верзила, сжимающий в одной руке топор, явно работы дворфов, а в другой молот.  
\- Я переломаю тебе все кости, а потом твоему дружку дроу! – прорычал он.  
Энтрери презрительно усмехнулся. Если бы здоровяк был повнимательнее, он бы заметил, как в глаза убийцы промелькнула боль. Впрочем, если бы он был повнимательнее, он бы не дал себя убить.  
\- Не думаю, что ты знаешь, как сломать кости одним только словом, – пренебрежительно обронил Артемис.  
Ловко проскользнув между занесенным с обеих сторон оружием, он полоснул верзилу Когтем Шарона по животу, а потом, не дав тому возможности налюбоваться видом собственных внутренностей, с ликованием вогнал свой кинжал ему прямо в сердце, упиваясь жизненной энергией, перетекающей в него. Как же ему не хватало этого ощущения последние несколько десятков лет!  
Утренняя роса стала алой от крови. Несколько отчаявшихся наемников попытались спастись бегством. Трое убийц догнали их, словно возмездие за содеянные грехи. Щелчок кнута – и Марвин сбил с ног молодого наемника. Когда маг приблизился к нему, юноша так и остался стоять на коленях, не в силах ни бороться, ни бежать. Марвин на секунду даже замер, таким хорошеньким оказался этот охотник на драконов, еще совсем мальчик, с золотистыми волосами, волнистыми прядями обрамлявшими привлекательное лицо, изящный, голубоглазый, с дрожащими губами, напуганный и готовый на все ради спасения собственной жизни. Он и не пытался защититься. Стоя на коленях перед богоподобным могущественным волшебником, он со слезами на глазах ожидал последнего удара. Марвину было жаль его убивать, но он уже вошел во вкус. Со свистом огненный кнут рассек воздух и шею, голова подростка отделилась от тела. Кровь даже не успела хлынуть, запекшись в сосудах, будто припаленная раскаленным железом.  
Дзирт наблюдал за хладнокровным убийством мальчика. Он содрогнулся при мысли, что тот же бич из пламени, так часто оставлявший ожоги на его коже, может с легкостью снести голову, рассечь тело на части. Эльф не стал задумываться о смерти юноши – у его ног валялись изуродованные останки нескольких наемников, располосованные саблями.  
С ног до головы покрытые кровью противников, трое мужчин, наконец, опустили свое оружие. Марвин огляделся, шевеля крыльями породистого носа, принюхался. Вокруг  
валялись трупы двух дюжин искателей приключений, оказавшихся не в том месте не в то время. Несколько деревьев вокруг бывшего лагеря горели. Язык волшебника стремительным как у рептилии движением скользнул вперед, словно пробуя воздух, и вновь спрятался за зубами. Пахло смертью и победой. Марвин бы доволен сверх меры.

Артемис склонил голову сначала направо, затем налево, хрустнув хрящами позвонков. Он был забрызган кровью врагов, как и остальные двое.  
\- Чем займемся теперь? – со звериным оскалом спросил он.  
\- Сожрем их тела! – рявкнул маг.  
И этот ответ не вызвал ни малейшего отвращения ни у Артемиса, ни у Дзирта. Но, как оказалось, Марвин пошутил. Он опустился на чистый от крови клочок земли и прикрыл глаза. Непонятно было, то ли он отдыхает, то ли задумался над вопросом Энтрери, то ли прислушивается к желудку. Двое друзей тем временем принялись чистить свое оружие. Им не было никакого дела до имущества убитых, поэтому они, вырвав по пучку травы, сосредоточенно полировали сталь. Неожиданно дроу подал голос:  
\- Отсюда ведь недалеко до…  
\- Мне плевать докуда отсюда недалеко! – распахнул глаза волшебник.  
\- Я подумал, что неплохо было бы посетить город.  
\- Тебе стоило подумать дважды, – тон Марвина из злобного превратился в угрожающий.  
\- Это может быть довольно любопытно. Можем узнать, что произошло в мире за последние десятилетия.  
\- А кто тебе сказал, что я не знаю этого, – вновь перебил маг.  
\- Увидим что-нибудь новое. Неужели тебе не интересно? – как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал настаивать Дзирт.  
\- Города не просто не вызывают во мне интереса, они навевают на меня уныние и скуку, – словно выплюнув последнее слово ответил чародей.  
\- Тогда я с нетерпением ожидаю твоих разнообразных предложений! – раздраженно воскликнул темный эльф.  
\- А я все же думаю, мы могли бы там немного развлечься, – поспешил вмешаться Артемис, чтобы не стать свидетелем и невольной жертвой очередного непредсказуемого перепада настроений Марвина. – Если конечно у повелителя нет других планов.  
Марвин тяжелым взглядом окинул двоих мужчин.  
\- Великие боги, с кем я делю кров и постель – с наглыми, своевольными и стоящими друг за друга горой негодяями, – сокрушенно вздохнул он. Похоже, ветер его настроения вновь подул в противоположную сторону. – Неужто вам так хочется опять оказаться в городе, пусть даже самом захудалом?!  
Дзирт и Артемис обменялись взглядами и молча кивнули.  
\- Соскучились по толпе? – иронически вопросил колдун, но на их лицах не отразилось никаких эмоций. Чего нельзя было сказать об их мыслях. Они соскучились по себе подобным, по людям. По другим живым мыслящим существам.   
Волшебник отлично понимал, чего они хотят. Он исподлобья глядел на своих любовников, а потом вдруг обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, раз вам так этого хочется…  
В конце концов, это была возможность хоть немного развеять по ветру агрессию и запах крови.  
Город они увидели после полудня следующего дня. Слишком маленький для такого громкого названия, но ведь населенный! Как ни парадоксально, но пробудившиеся звериные инстинкты дроу и наемного убийцы немедленно возжелали свежего мяса. Глаза их загорались жаждой драки, а руки сами ложились на эфесы. Марвину пришлось крепкой хваткой сжать их плечи.  
\- Кажется, вы не за этим хотели прийти сюда.  
\- А может как раз за этим! – с вызовом прорычал Артемис.  
\- Держи себя в руках, убийца! – осадил его чародей.  
Удостоверившись, что все внимание обоих рабов приковано к нему, маг продолжил:  
\- Слушайте меня внимательно. Дышать, есть, пить, справлять нужду. Более ничего! Вы поняли меня?! Держать себя в руках! Дома не жечь, мужчин не убивать, женщин не насиловать, – Марвин на мгновение задумался и добавил. – Хотя, впрочем, можете насиловать кого угодно. Но тихо, и так чтобы никто потом не жаловался.  
\- Ты боишься этого города? – с издевкой спросил Энтрери.  
\- Нет, я боюсь за этот город. Да помогут ему боги пережить вас.  
\- Значит, можно все, но без шума, – подвел итог Дзирт и глаза его недобро загорелись.  
\- Мужчин грабить, женщин трахать, – кивнул Артемис.  
\- Или наоборот, – оскалился Марвин.  
Никто не вышел встречать путников на улицы. Ни один трактирщик не зазывал их в свое заведение, ни одна шлюха не останавливала их в надежде на поживу. Издалека было видно, что у этой троицы жесткий нрав, что они редко когда обуздывают свои страсти и никогда ни перед чем не останавливаются, чтобы получить желаемое. Так что если они захотят выпить или заняться любовью, они вполне способны сами выбрать себе кабак и постель. А уж пожелают ли они заплатить за услуги, было спорным вопросом.  
Жители наблюдали за тремя вошедшими в их город мужчинами, двое из них, что шли позади первого, время от времени бросали настороженные взгляды на своего господина. Уже не раз у них появлялась мысль, что волшебник, невзирая на свои же наставления, может легко перебить половину населения этого городка к концу дня. И это заставляло их кровь бежать быстрее. Однако, не взирая ни на что, и темный эльф, и человек упивались призрачным ощущением свободы, запахами грязных улиц, снующими людьми. Это была их прошлая жизнь. Жизнь, которую они оставили позади и не скучали по ней, но вспоминали с ностальгией. И продолжали пристальными глазами охотников отмечать каждую мелочь.  
\- Эти люди смотрят на нас, открывши рты, – произнес Дзирт.  
\- Еще бы, золотоглазый маг с ручным дроу – они ничего подобного никогда не видали, – не удержался Энтрери.  
Дроу круто развернулся к нему, не прочь съездить “умнику с длинным языком“ по морде. Артемис невинно пожал плечами.  
\- Я просто пошутил.  
\- Ты и пошутил – вещи несовместимые. Откуда у ассассина чувство юмора? – не остался в долгу эльф.  
Энтрери в ответ лишь приподнял бровь.  
\- Марвин, мы все-таки привлекаем слишком много любопытных взглядов.  
\- А чего вы ожидали, что я укутаюсь в серый плащ и буду прятаться в тени этих жалких лачуг. Такова моя природа. Я всегда в центре внимания, просто шокируя людей. Когда, конечно, хочу этого.  
\- Всегда в центре, как солнце, – пробормотал дроу, но бывший наемник его услышал.  
\- То греет, то обжигает, а то и вовсе скрывается за тучами, – очень тихо добавил он.  
“А еще может обрушиться с небосвода на ваши задумчивые головы. Хватит шептаться. Нужно найти хоть какую-то пристойную гостиницу. Я голоден, и кусок свежего мяса мне сейчас просто необходим. И если вы еще раз замедлите шаг, – Марвин оглянулся и клацнул зубами, – я съем вас!“  
\- Пойдем быстрее, – Артемис толкнул темного эльфа локтем в бок. – Я слышал, он такое уже проделывал.  
\- Интересно, от кого?  
\- От одного болтливого куска мяса.

\- Я думал мы останемся здесь хотя бы на одну ночь, – слегка разочарованно протянул Энтрери, когда чародей объявил о своем решении покинуть поздним вечером.  
\- И что же ты собираешься делать в этом захудалом городишке ночью? – поинтересовался маг.  
\- Да при чем здесь ночью. Ты ведь понимаешь, как давно мы не видели людей, вообще кого-то кроме тебя. Нищих и купцов, кузнецов и ремесленников, телегу селянина, бродячую собаку, мощеные улицы, – на одном дыхании выпалил Артемис.  
\- Ты, конечно же, поддерживаешь его? – спросил волшебник у Дзирта.  
\- Да. Прости, мы столько лет провели наедине с тобой, что нас потянуло к человеческому обществу, к шумным рынкам, людным площадям, пестрым компаниям.  
\- И это мне говорят два воина, всегда предпочитавшие охотится в одиночку.  
\- Мы ведь можем позволить себе передохнуть после охоты и хоть немного насладиться общением?  
\- Общением?! – хмыкнул маг. – И что же эти мотыльки-однодневки могут поведать вам. Сегодня они есть, завтра их нет.  
\- Ты очень низкого мнения о людях, не правда ли? – произнес Энтрери.  
\- Похоже, не только о людях, – добавил Дзирт. – Будто все человеческие достижения, заботы, радости, усилия ничего не стоят в твоих глазах. Пусть люди недолговечны, но они оставляют после себя след на земле.  
Волшебник поднялся на ноги, обошел стол, встал за спинами мужчин и тоном не терпящим возражений сказал:  
\- Пойдемте, я покажу вам, что остается после людей.  
Поиски не заняли много времени. Марвин привел их на городское кладбище. Уже стемнело, а трое мужчин все стояли среди могил.  
\- Вот все что от вас остается, – нарушил тишину маг. – Лишь следы от резца на разбросанных по земле камнях, да горсть праха под ними.  
Он произнес это, подняв глаза к небу, и обращался, казалось, ко всему роду человеческому, да что там, он будто говорил обо всех короткоживущих расах.  
Тряхнув смоляно-черными волосами и вдавив сапогом в землю какой-то незадачливый камешек, он отрывисто бросил:  
\- Ненавижу города. Они стоят только того, чтобы их сжигать. По коням, – скомандовал он.  
Больше приключений на их головы не выпало. Они с короткими остановками неслись обратно в обитель мага, со всей скоростью на которую были способны демонические жеребцы. За всю дорогу назад они трое обменялись едва ли десятком слов.  
Любовники волновались. Марвин не выглядел ни разочарованным, ни злым, ни уставшим. Но и не похоже было, что он доволен. Он выглядел как человек, который что-то обдумывает, серьезно обдумывает. Иногда по его лицу пробегала улыбка. Словно он один знал, где на самом деле находится пещера с сокровищами, и сейчас направлялся именно туда. Каким бы не было это сокровище, волшебник, по крайней мере, избавился от скуки. Может быть даже надолго, если судить по блеску в его глазах.

«Я вижу то, что ты не видишь  
Когда глаза ты закрываешь  
Я вижу то, что ты не видишь  
Когда колени преклоняешь  
Я вижу то, что ты не видишь  
Когда ты ртом своим ласкаешь  
Я вижу то, что ты не видишь  
И не увидишь никогда»

Till Lindemann “Moskau“ 


	25. Chapter 25

_Глава 25_

“Повинуйся моему голосу! Повинуйся мне! Пройди ради меня испытание до конца! Ищи меня! Найди меня! И любовь моя принесет тебе избавление! Клянусь тебе в этом золотом своих глаз, изгибами своего тела, мудрым сердцем своим, всем, что могу дать  
тебе я и всем, что могу получить взамен, всем чего желаю от тебя! Приди! Приди ко мне!!!“  
В который раз Джарлакс вскинулся на своей жесткой походной постели. Опять этот сон заставил его проснуться в холодном поту, с галопом скачущим сердцем и острой тоской по чему-то утерянному, но все же ожидающему его там, далеко за туманными далями, за знойной пустыней, за землями, что лежат во мгле.  
Джарлакс, скривившись, будто от боли, сел, поджал под себя ноги и поглядел на догорающие ветки в костре. Уже много дней он то шел, то ехал верхом, увлекаемый этим зовом, этим властным голосом. Даже самому себе он не мог откровенно ответить, что на самом деле толкало его вперед – любопытство или же попросту невозможность остановиться, невозможность поступить иначе, кроме как повиноваться. И он неистово жаждал заветной цели, которая звала его, манила обещанием остановки и ответами на все вопросы. Он проходил через леса и равнины, мимо городов и вдоль рек. Иногда скакал, оседлав своего демонического коня, иногда передвигался на своих двоих, когда в седле было уже совсем невмоготу. Широкополая шляпа защищала его от солнца и секущих струй дождя. Его уставшее тело исхудало. Он уже не бежал, только неторопливо шел. Да и куда ему было спешить, голос не подгонял его, он только указывал ему путь и напоминал о неизбежной конечной цели каждый раз, стоило дроу забыться в Дремлении или провалиться в сон. Однажды, перепрыгивая с камня на камень при переправе через реку, он оступился и рухнул в ледяную воду, сильно ушиб колено, поранил руку до крови. Изумляясь собственной неловкости, Джарлакс поспешно выбрался на берег и устроил короткий привал. Ему не мешало бы обсохнуть, отдохнуть и серьезно обдумать, к чему приведет это его затянувшееся путешествие. Пока что оно довело его только до изнурения и ран. Но стоило темному эльфу на мгновение выпустить нить раздумий, как мысли его тут же ускользали прочь и его бритую голову заполняли неясные манящие и отчего-то желанные образы. Он знал точно лишь одно – несмотря на кровь, капающую на песок, несмотря на боль и усталость он должен двигаться вперед, таким страстным стало его стремление воочию увидеть того, кто взывал к нему. Дроу почувствовал новый прилив бодрости и силы. Желание остановиться на пару мгновений и поразмыслить над своими поступками вытекало из него капля за каплей, как кровь из раны. Великая цель пути наделяла его безграничным мужеством и выносливостью, предвкушение чего-то прекрасного питало его немолодое сердце живительной энергией. Сколько прошло времени с начала его путешествия, где оно началось и, самое главное, где оно закончится? Он сам не знал. А сколько прошло с тех пор, как он впервые услышал призывающий голос? Этого не знал никто кроме, наверное, обладателя этого волшебного голоса. Джарлакс встал и продолжил идти к своей цели, к неведомой и далекой земле.  
И он дошел. Так ему показалось, когда, преодолев не одну сотню миль, покорив пустыню и горы, он очутился на безбрежной равнине, устланной изумрудно-зеленой травой. Мир вокруг как будто немного изменился. Голос теперь доносился до него не только во сне, но и наяву, в дуновении ветра, в шорохе трав, он стал громче, настойчивее.  
“Иди ко мне. Я хочу тебя. Не оглядывайся, не останавливайся, иди ко мне“.  
День клонился к вечеру, когда навстречу Джарлаксу поднялся туман. Он жадно прижимался к эльфу, опутывая его сапоги, обвивая его тело, накрывая с головой. Скоро Джарлакс и вовсе перестал что-либо различать на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Как ни странно, чувство опасности не шевельнулось в нем. Утратив возможность двигаться благодаря зрению, он всецело положился на голос, звучащий внутри него. Голос этот тек по его венам, уютно устроился в мозге и направлял каждый шаг.  
Неожиданное сияние ударило темному эльфу в лицо. Он зажмурился и прикрыл чувствительные глаза ладонью. Оказалось, он всего лишь вышел из плотно тумана, и ослепило его заходящее солнце. Поморгав, чтобы изгнать отпечатки светила перед глазами, он увидел то, к чему так долго стремился. Он увидел свою цель.  
Дом из коричневато-серого камня, затейливая архитектура поражала воображение. Он  
показался бы замком, не будь в нем всего один этаж, а так он скорее походил на храм. Но дроу сейчас мало заботили чудеса зодческого искусства – широкая лестница манила его к высокой арке входа.  
Джарлакс появился в обители мага таким, каким Артемис запомнил его с последней встречи. Лукавая полуулыбка на лице, насмешливый и одновременно настороженный взгляд, кожаные брюки, заправленные в сапоги, которые не издавали ни звука при движении, рубашка с глубоким вырезом, обнажающим мощные брюшные мышцы, широкополая шляпа, отбрасывающая тень на и без того темное лицо, длинное перо диатримы заткнутое за ленту, с десяток волшебных колец на пальцах, оружие на поясе, да еще и спрятанного немало.  
Неслышно Джарлакс прокрался вверх по ступеням, ступил в огромный холл, никак не соответствующий внешним размерам здания и в нерешительности остановился. Голос исчез из его головы. Дроу знал, что достиг цели, но что ожидает его теперь, оставалось открытым вопросом. Положив руку на эфес меча, Джарлакс медленно двинулся вперед, стараясь держаться поближе к толстым мраморным колоннам. Он прошел так в напряжении один зал, другой, пока не вошел в помещение, убранством более всего напоминающее альков для молитв, нежели жилую комнату. Но что было важнее всего так это то, что в центре комнаты стоял трон, на котором восседал человек, облаченный в золотые и алые одежды, а по обеим сторонам от него у подножия трона на полу сидели две женщины – одна человеческого рода, другая дроу. Они с немым обожанием заглядывали в лицо мужчины на троне и отвели взгляды от него только тогда, когда человек, обратив, наконец, внимание на вошедшего темного эльфа, прекратил накручивать пряди их длинных волос себе на пальцы. Он устремил желто-золотые глаза на появившегося дроу и улыбнулся. В его улыбке был триумф. И тогда Джарлакс понял, что это и есть обладатель властного манящего голоса.  
\- Я не опоздал? – взмахнув шляпой и отвесив легкий поклон, спросил темный эльф.  
\- Там где нас ждут, мы всегда оказываемся точно в срок, – спокойно ответил Марвин и шевельнул пальцами правой руки. От этого движения человеческая девушка вскочила на ноги, словно только и ждала позволения, и кинулась к Джарлаксу. Не успел дроу среагировать, как ее обнаженное тело обвилось вокруг него в объятии.  
\- Джарлакс! Я так рад тебя видеть! – воскликнула она, заглядывая ему в лицо серыми проницательными глазами. Они почему-то показались дроу до боли знакомыми.  
Эльф был вовсе не против, что его обнимает такая красавица, но что-то здесь было не так. Он нашел в себе решимость отстранить ее от себя и спросил:  
\- Разве я знаю тебя, женщина?  
Черноволосая красавица фыркнула и прошлась перед Джарлаксом, словно демонстрируя свое совершенное тело.  
\- Я больше мужчина, чем ты можешь себе представить, и больше женщина, чем ты можешь себе позволить.  
Ее взгляд стал холодным и вызывающим, но ненадолго. Лицо тут же снова озарилось искренней радостью, будто от встречи с давним другом.  
\- Я тебя знаю, – медленно протянул дроу, этот взгляд был ему определенно знаком, и этот изгиб рта... – Откуда я тебя знаю?..  
\- Ты моя муза, Джарлакс, – произнесла женщина. – Не забыл?  
\- Хал’абиль!? – воскликнул эльф, протягивая к ней руки. – Мой верный друг!  
Женщина оглянулась в сторону человека на троне, тот прижмурил глаза как довольный кот и поднялся. За ним последовала женщина-дроу. Ситуация становилась все более непредсказуемой. Дроу одарила его нежным взглядом сиреневых глаз. Джарлакса бросило в дрожь, он отступил на шаг и выхватил клинки из ножен, одновременно произнося какие-то слова.  
\- Мое имя Марвин, – провозгласил маг. – Приветствую в моем доме. А эти покорные девы, с которыми ты и так знаком, с удовольствием покажут тебе его. И прекрати шептать  
свои заклятия – в моих владениях они бесполезны.  
Джарлакс отступил еще на шаг, готовый отбить атаку или спастись бегством.  
\- Мой господин, позволь… – попросила женщина.  
Приподняв одну бровь, Марвин все же снисходительно кивнул.  
И на глазах у потрясенного Джарлакса женщина превратилась в его давнего друга. Энтрери улыбался редко, но сейчас на его губах играла улыбка.  
\- Рад видеть тебя живым и неугомонным, – произнес он.  
Темный эльф расправил плечи, улыбнулся более уверенно и опустил клинки.  
\- Это и вправду ты, Артемис?  
\- Конечно он, – ответил Дзирт, стоя на том самом месте, где до этого находилась женщина-дроу.  
Вид двух обнаженных мужчин, которых он считал безвременно погибшими, поколебал самообладание Джарлакса.  
\- Поверить не могу, – пробормотал он, косясь на волшебника, будто ожидая, что тот в свою очередь превратится в женщину. Для равновесия.  
\- Вовсе не обязательно верить прямо сейчас, – весело отозвался маг. – Со временем ты, несомненно, привыкнешь. Прошу за мной, господа. Наш новообретенный друг нуждается в отдыхе и объяснениях.  
Джарлакс держался настороженно и вместе с тем развязно. Он был единственным, кому удавалось такое противоречивое сочетание, насколько знал Артемис. Дроу никогда не упускал возможности собирать информацию и очаровывать в одно и то же время. Но на этот раз Джарлакс просчитался. На этот раз наблюдали за _ним_ , оценивали _его_ самого, делали ставки на _его_ жизнь. За несколько часов общения с Марвином глава Бреган Д'эрт пришел к неоднозначным выводам – человек, хозяин этого дома, по всей видимости, имевший немалую власть над Артемисом и Дзиртом, был умен, насмешлив, силен и ленив одновременно. Казалось, что он насмехается над Джарлаксом, над самим собой, над всем миром. Но по его бездонно-золотому взгляду было ясно, что он уж никак не позволит смеяться над собой другим.  
Дроу недолго ходил вокруг да около и спросил прямо, со своей неизменной обезоруживающей ухмылкой:  
\- Марвин, скажи, что здесь происходит и для чего здесь я?  
Колдун ответил ему с улыбкой, просто таки затмевающей все предыдущие.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мое королевство. Просто наслаждайся пребыванием в моем доме. Ты мой гость, пусть остальное не беспокоит тебя.  
Чародей начал свою любимую игру – завел в тупик, в лабиринт из комнат, лабиринт из слов и предоставил игроков самим себе. Исчерпав все разъяснения и все свое терпение, он одарил троих мужчин блеском своих зубов и исчез.  
\- Да, он маг, – сказал Энтрери негромко, будто опасаясь, что Марвин услышит такое вопиющее откровение. Обернувшись, он заметил, что Джарлакс бессознательно схватился за шляпу, которую до этого положил на диван рядом с собой. Его нормальным желанием при встрече с колдуном было убить того. Если конечно нельзя было использовать в своих целях, что в данном случае казалось весьма сомнительным. Мысленно дроу уже перебирал все заклинания, которые могли бы помочь ему уйти живым и все амулеты, которые могли бы отразить чужую магию  
\- Может мне хоть один из вас поведает, что тут творится, – нахмурил белые брови эльф.  
\- У меня для тебя плохая новость, Джарлакс, – ответил Дзирт. – Он могуществен, красив и скучает.  
\- Наверное, ему понадобятся более детальные разъяснения, – отметил убийца. – Пошли. Найдем комнату поуютнее, и мы расскажем тебе самую увлекательную историю из всех, что ты когда-либо слышал.  
\- Историю нашей новой жизни, – прибавил сиреневоглазый дроу, а про себя подумал, – “И, похоже, твоей новой жизни тоже“. Нынешняя ситуация очень напоминала ему то, что  
довелось уже однажды пережить.  
«Части мягче, части тверже – все в меню подходит тоже».

Джарлакс был потрясен рассказом. Мало кто видел столь изумленное выражение на его лице.  
\- И вы променяли свою свободную жизнь на добровольное рабство у этого колдуна?!?  
\- Не думаю, что у нас был выбор, – вздохнул Энтрери.  
\- Не потому, что с ним светло, а потому, что с ним не надо света, – пресек все возражения Дзирт, и по эльфу было видно – он свято верит в то, о чем говорит.  
Все это были лишь слова, но они заставляли Джарлакса нервничать.  
\- Пойду немного осмотрюсь, – пробормотал он и, надев шляпу на лысую голову, стремительным шагом покинул их компанию.  
Не было ничего удивительно в том, что первой комнатой, в которую попал Джарлакс, был зал с трофеями. Сабли Дзирта, кинжал Артемиса и его Коготь Шарона, две фигурки демонических жеребцов таких же, как его, уменьшенная копия Гвенвивар, до боли знакомая статуэтка серебряного дракона, все предметы, принадлежавшие ранее свободным охотникам отныне нашли свое место на полках во дворце чародея, как напоминание о его всесилии. Джарлакса передернуло от столь уверенной демонстрации силы, и он поспешил прочь из этих стен. Взволнованный и беспокойный как раненный зверь, дроу метался из зала в зал, по бесконечным коридорам, по запутанным галереям в тщетной попытке выбраться наружу, вдохнуть свежего воздуха открытого пространства, к которому он уже успел привыкнуть.  
\- Что-то ищешь? – спросил голос рядом с ним. От неожиданности темный эльф в мгновение ока выбросил руку с потоком смертоносных метательных ножей в сторону возможной опасности. Но, не долетев нескольких сантиметров до волшебника, ножи ударились о магическую преграду и со звоном попадали на мраморный пол.  
Джарлакс полностью обернулся и, увидев Марвина, вновь придал своему лицу обычное плутоватое, слегка насмешливое выражение, такое, что со стороны всем казалось – хитрый дроу знает больше, чем это было на самом деле. Но Марвин был не все. И он отчетливо различал тщательно скрываемую неуверенность, почти страх, который сквозил в движениях эльфа. Никакие магические уловки, никакая сила, ни даже целая куча волшебных артефактов уже не помогут самонадеянному и заносчивому дроу.  
\- Искал тебя, – как ни в чем не бывало, ответил Джарлакс. Смертоносные кинжалы растворились в воздухе, словно их и не существовало.  
\- Я весь в твоем распоряжении, – заверил маг, предвкушая занимательный поединок с достойным противником.  
\- Я хочу знать, что за игру ты ведешь. Что ты сделал с Артемисом и Дзиртом? И чего тебе нужно от меня?  
\- Ничего, что ты не мог бы мне дать, – Марвин счел нужным ответить только на последний вопрос.  
\- Не думаешь ли ты, что я позволю обвести себя вокруг пальца так же легко, как человек и юный дроу. Веками я выживал среди жриц, магов и демонов. И за столетия своей жизни я пришел к выводу, что иногда стоит договориться с противником, если…  
\- Продолжительность твоего существования все равно, что всплеск волны в океане моей жизни, – оборвал его маг.  
\- Надеешься заполучить меня так же легко, как заполучил их?! – сорвался Джарлакс.  
\- А кто сказал, что это было легко, – со все больше раздражающим спокойствием отозвался колдун. – Я всего лишь предлагаю тебе посмотреть на вещи с иной стороны. Ты не заурядное существо, и отнюдь не заурядный дроу, ты видишь то, чего не видят другие. Я же прошу тебя только лишь смотреть внимательнее. Кто знает, может, ты увидишь то, чего не замечал ранее, познаешь то, чего даже не представлял и, возможно, сместишь свой угол зрения, сделаешь его шире.  
Волшебник говорил столь завуалировано, что Джарлакс и не знал, что ему ответить.  
\- Почему ты считаешь, что я хоть на минуту поверю тебе и решу, что твои речи заслуживают моего внимания, что они нечто более чем фарс, призванный дабы одурачить меня, – темный эльф почему-то все сильнее выходил из себя.  
\- Мне не надо ничего доказывать. Ты в моем доме. Веришь ты мне или нет – это твоя проблема.  
\- Я вижу перед собой только одну проблему, и это чокнутый маг, развлекающий себя тем, что удерживает у себя в рабстве лучших воинов, непонятно с какой целью.  
\- Развлечения ограничиваются лишь твоим воображением, – ухмыльнулся Марвин и, повернув за угол, исчез из виду.  
Джарлакс был в замешательстве. Непредсказуемый золотоглазый маг. Двое друзей, будто бы добровольно служащие ему. Рабы в цепях его воли. Что на самом деле держит их здесь? Как им помочь? Как помочь самому себе?  
Человек и дроу открыли Джарлаксу далеко не все, оставив ему возможность самому выбираться из лабиринта Марвина. Они не могли переступить через запрет волшебника и поведать главарю Бреган Д'эрт о сладострастном насилии, что оплело их тела и души. А Марвин не спешил раскрывать все карты. Ставка была назначена, он просто наслаждался игрой, в которой никто не знал, что на самом деле является козырем.  
Раздосадованный Джарлакс проходил одну комнату за другой. Не единожды восхищенный возглас готов был вырваться из его груди. Сочетание вкуса и богатства покоряло его. Темный эльф словно оказался в пещере дракона, где сокровища не были навалены одной сверкающей кучей, а были вплетены в изысканный узор, покрывающий каждый сантиметр этой бесконечной череды залов и коридоров. Вроде бы ему ничего не угрожало, но Джарлакса начало утомлять и всерьез беспокоить это бесконечное блуждание. Он уже начал жалеть, что сразу не спросил у тех двоих на счет пути наружу, когда неожиданно столкнулся с ними за следующим поворотом.  
С трудом скрывая облегчение от встречи с живыми существами в этом безмолвном лабиринте, он произнес:  
\- Никак не могу найти выход.  
\- Это здесь достаточно распространенная проблема, – с кривой улыбкой заметил Артемис. – Тут можно попасть в проходы, откуда еще никто не вышел без защитного талисмана.  
\- Правда есть легенда, – таинственным шепотом промолвил Дзирт, – что однажды трое мужчин пробрались в Чертоги Повелевающего Временем. Один сошел с ума, другой ослеп. Только третий дошел до конца лабиринта и повстречал там самого себя.  
\- Но он вернулся оттуда?  
\- Никто не вернулся.  
За этими безжалостными словами Джарлакс разглядел призрачный золотой блеск и внезапно почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы, как пересохло во рту, и на языке появился горький привкус плохого предчувствия.  
\- Что здесь происходит???  
\- Ничего особенного, – улыбающееся лицо Марвина появилось перед ним из ниоткуда. – Время ужина, – весело провозгласил волшебник таким довольным тоном, что Джарлакс решил – он будет основным блюдом. Но кровожадное выражение исчезло с прекрасного лика чародея так же быстро, как появилось.  
Стараясь не думать о возможном отравлении, глава банды наемников не спеша жевал в компании троих мужчин, вновь и вновь обдумывая речи и поведение колдуна. Своей непредсказуемостью Марвин сбивал с толку даже такого мастера интриги, как Джарлакс. Нельзя было понять, относится ли он к тебе как к гостю, или как к пленнику.  
\- Пожалуй, снова оставлю вас наедине, – бросил Марвин, отправляясь в свою магическую лабораторию. Предстояло еще много чего подготовить.  
Приближалась ночь, Джарлакс это нутром чуял. Необходимо было внести ясность в ситуацию. Поразмыслив немного, он в своей призрачной кошачьей манере подошел к Дзирту.  
Тот смотрел в окно, которого Джарлакс не видел. Стемнело. За его спиной раздался голос темного эльфа – он заговорил на языке дроу, языке тьмы.  
\- Дзирт, мне кажется, вы чего-то не договариваете, – прошелестел наемник. – Что связывает вас с магом?  
\- Я думаю, ты скоро узнаешь.  
\- Я хочу узнать сейчас!  
\- Он обладает совершенным умом и совершенной красотой, – подойдя к эльфам, произнес Энтрери. Тоже на языке дроу. – Нужны ли тебе иные объяснения?  
Джарлакс прищурил красные глаза.  
\- Вы говорите загадками. Я всего лишь хочу понять, стоит ли спасать вас, или лучше немедленно спасать собственную шкуру.  
Дзирт рассмеялся.  
\- Спасать? Нас? Мы счастливы. Мы разбили оковы чужих мнений, условностей, которые тысячи разумных существ самим себе навязали.  
\- Мы позволили втянуть себя в его игру и ни разу об это не пожалели, – прибавил Артемис, обнимая Дзирта за плечи, нежно скользя пальцами по эбеновой коже. – Ведь так приятно владеть тем, чего другие лишены. Верно, хал’абиль? – и он подмигнул опешившему Джарлаксу.  
\- Да что же с вами такое? – воскликнул наемник. – Тот, кто сотворил с вами такое либо безумец, либо гений.  
\- Это две крайности одной и той же сущности, – мягко ответил Дзирт и прильнул к телу Энтрери, отвечая на его поцелуй.  
Джарлакс за столетия своей жизни успел повидать множество удивительных, ужасных и противоречивых вещей. Но поцелуй дроу и человека, которые к тому же были непримиримыми врагами в его представлении, затмил все ранее виденное. Темный эльф отвернулся и, не проронив ни слова, вновь отправился на поиски выхода. Прочь из этой башни безумцев! К сожалению, он пока еще не знал, что в замке не он ищет выход, а выход находит его. И только с разрешения хозяина.  
В конце концов, то к чему он добрался часы спустя, было вовсе не аркой спасительного выхода. Блуждания вывели его к алькову, в котором трое мужчин предавались страсти. Словно настигнутый обездвиживающим заклинанием, Джарлакс смотрел на три тела, извивающиеся на постели, слышал сладострастные вопли, полные боли и неги. В тот миг он проклял голос, приведший его сюда, в тот миг он понял, что пропал. Он был истинным дроу, безжалостным, беспринципным существом, которое не гнушалось ничем для достижения желаемого, для которого никаких ограничений не существовало. Но теперь он почувствовал собственную ограниченность. А еще зависть. Немыслимо! У него в жизни было все – власть, богатство, острые ощущения, любые удовольствия, но сейчас он во все глаза смотрел на содрогающиеся в спазмах тела и видел нечто новое, нечто ранее не доступное ему. Немного черной удачи и его жизнь испорчена навсегда. Теперь его будет преследовать мысль, что за узкой аркой чужой жизни обнаженные мужчины получают наслаждение, которое он никогда не испытывал. Перестала существовать красота женщин, прикосновения рук бывших любовниц показались холоднее льда, время остановилось, сильные прежде чувства показались жалкой пародией, счастливый смех умер за плотно сомкнувшимися губами. Джарлакс вдруг остро ощутил, что лишен чего-то особенного в своей жизни, того, что дано другим, но почему-то не доступно ему. Он почувствовал, как две горячие слезы обожгли щеки. Что? Слезы??? Насколько он себя помнил, он никогда не плакал. Дроу сполз на пол в проеме арки, с трудом оторвавшись от будоражащего зрелища. Это и было их счастье. Пришли на ум слова, однажды сказанные Артемисом – кто вспомнит о луче, пробившемся сквозь щель в ставнях, когда окна распахнуты настежь. Вся жизнь Джарлакса, похоже, была освещена лишь жалкими лучами его высокомерия и тщеславия, тогда как эти двое нежились в бушующем пламени вечного светила. Темный эльф сорвал с головы шляпу и в сердцах отбросил прочь. Эта дорога вела к погибели, он это ясно понимал, но он хотел пройти по ней. До самого горизонта.  
Проведя ладонью по бритой голове, предводитель Бреган Д’эрт поднялся и побрел прочь. Наверное, впервые за свою долгую полную опасностей, интриг и уловок жизнь он чувствовал смятение. Он не был уверен в том, чего на самом деле хочет и радует ли его то, чего он достиг. Благодаря стечению обстоятельств, или же благодарить надо было своеобразное чувство юмора судьбы, ноги довели Джарлакса до комнаты, где он нашел свободную кровать. Комната эта была совсем рядом со спальней, где проводила ночи Кэтти-бри, когда наведывалась в замок колдуна, но дроу об этом еще не знал. Он с яростным отвращением стянул сапоги и повалился на постель.   
У него было все, о чем может мечтать любой, даже самый тщеславный дроу. Сила, красота, власть, приключения. Он был сам себе хозяин, подчинял всех и вся своим прихотям, всегда. Ему вспомнился давний разговор с Энтрери. У Джарлакса всегда было несколько вариантов решения проблемы, ему всегда везло в игре, ставками в которой были жизни. Он с неизменной уверенностью в успехе прокладывал себе путь вперед и с насмешкой встречал любые неожиданные повороты судьбы.  
«Не переживай, мы что-нибудь придумаем», – сказал он тогда Артемису Энтрери.  
«Это все, что ты можешь предложить?» – скептически заметил тот.  
«Но ведь до сих пор получалось».  
«И ты думаешь, так будет всегда?»  
«Само собой».  
«Но только до последнего раза, – мрачно отозвался его друг. – А последний раз бывает лишь один».  
Что-то зловеще-неуловимое подсказывало темному эльфу, что приближается тот самый последний раз. Эта игра была ему не по зубам.  
Наемник рывком сел на кровати. Красные глаза горели в темноте. Все определенно шло не так. Не так, как бы ему хотелось. Он терял контроль над ситуацией и чувствовал это. Прочные нити, что скрепляли его представление о жизни, трещали по швам, и Джарлакс решил поискать ответы в Дремлении. Возможно, подсознание откроет ему верный путь, укажет тот поворот, где он нечаянно оступился и свернул не в ту сторону. Или все-таки в ту? Мысли метались, словно обезумевшая стая стиргов, жадных до крови. Наконец, Джарлакс погрузился в сон-медитацию, с твердым намерением завтра же бежать отсюда, как только представится случай. Он еще не знал, что его воля и решения здесь не принимаются в расчет, а поэтому бессмысленны. А случаем управляет Марвин.  
Темный эльф очнулся, когда золотое светило уже вовсю сияло и согревало лучами весь замок. И куда девалось странное желание бежать прочь от призрачных опасностей, повсюду подстерегавших в зачарованном доме? Наоборот, крепло стремление остаться хотя бы еще ненадолго и как следует осмотреться. Еще раз. Возможно даже не один.  
Все предыдущие решения были отметены, как только Джарлакс открыл глаза и увидел стоящего в нескольких шагах от него Марвина. Такого прекрасного существа главарю наемников еще никогда прежде не доводилось видеть. Дзирт и Артемис были правы – он был воплощением совершенства. Будто пришел из иного мира, иного времени, чтобы забрать с собой Джарлакса, слиться с ним в единое целое и унести на иной уровень Бытия.  
Дроу тряхнул головой – он начинал терять контроль над собой. Напряженный и готовый к нападению эльф приблизился к магу. Тот не шевелился, только легкая улыбка касалась идеально изгиба его губ. Только сейчас Джарлакс заметил, что одежда, прикрывающая тело волшебника, скорее обнажает его красоту, нежели скрывает ее. Глубокий вырез белой туники, широкие рукава, струящиеся вокруг изящных кистей с длинными пальцами, узкие черные штаны, обтягивающие бедра мужчины, легкие кожаные сандалии, обхватывающие стопы. Чего же хочет от него это совершенство? Ни перед одной из верховных матерей Мензоберранзана он не ощущал такого трепета, как перед этим человеком. Внезапно тот подался вперед и в долгом поцелуе припал к губам Джарлакса. Тело дроу будто выпотрошили, оставив пустую оболочку, в которой парила душа. Золотое сияние незаметно проникает в его разум, наполняет влагой и теплом, вдыхает жизнь и он открывает свои уста навстречу.  
Джарлакс стоит один посреди комнаты. Легкая дрожь все еще пробегает по его телу, оставляя за собой золотистое мерцание на его темной коже. События становятся восхитительно непредсказуемыми.  
Прошло немало долгих дней и ночей, на протяжении которых дроу ожидал от Марвина каких-то действий. Сам не зная почему, но он думал, что маг сделает еще один шаг. Должен сделать. Но Марвину хватало двоих любовников. Более ни жестом, ни словом он не давал понять Джарлаксу, что тот ему небезразличен. И не единожды наемник имел возможность наблюдать за любовными играми этих мужчин, порой нежными, порой жестокими.  
На одной чаше весов лежала неиспытанная доселе страсть, нечто новое и притягательное, а на другой скалила зубы опасность, предостерегая от фатальной ошибки, советуя добыче убраться подальше от когтистых лап охотника. Но истинный темный эльф не был бы самим собой, если бы не выбрал риск, оставив все страхи позади. Уверенный в себе, любопытный как кошка и хитрый как… любой житель Подземья Джарлакс позволил втянуть себя в смертельно опасную игру. Более того, он решился на первый ход, полагаясь на козырную карту – свой ум и свое обаяние. Но блефовать не запрещал никто, только тоже с умом и по правилам. К сожалению, Джарлакс еще не знал всех правил.  
Хитроумный дроу и не скрывал своего любопытства по поводу своеобразных отношений между волшебником и его любовниками. Но дальше любопытства и наблюдений со стороны дело не заходило. Все еще не разобравшийся со своим положением в этом заколдованном дворце, Джарлакс предпочитал держаться в стороне и присматриваться. Смотрел он охотно. Все новое вызывало интерес, и мало что во всех мирах могло вызвать у него отвращение настолько сильное, чтобы оно пересилило его кошачью любознательность.  
Впрочем, кое-что еще тревожило его. Неопределенность. С одной стороны она возбуждала и приятно щекотала нервы, а с другой сдерживала, и Джарлакс выпускал вперед свою осторожность и подозрительность, которые нередко спасали ему жизнь. Десятки вопросов, на которые у наемника не было ответов, подталкивали его в спину. Кто Марвин такой? Чего он хочет от него? Чего хочет сам Джарлакс? Что, Абисс их всех побери, происходит на самом деле в этом доме? Может ли он уйти, если захочет? Захочет ли он уйти, если сможет? Может, и что важнее, хочет ли он остаться? Трое красивых самцов завораживали его все сильнее день ото дня, пока Джарлакс, наконец, не понял, что хочет их всех троих. А Марвин притягивал его к себе, словно свет мотылька. Дроу искренне наслаждался всем тем временем, которое маг уделял ему, проводил с ним в разговорах и прогулках по лабиринту замка. Чародей был и впрямь отличным собеседником – внимательно слушающий, охотно рассказывающий, мудрый, но не навязывающий своего превосходства, остроумный, но шутки его не касались самого Джарлакса. И темный эльф старался вовсю, чтобы вызвать расположение Марвина. Часы напролет они проводили вместе, наслаждаясь беседой, полной двусмысленностей и пронизанной тонкими почти прозрачными намеками.  
\- Он флиртует со смертью, – заметил Артемис, с обычным непроницаемым выражением лица.  
\- Может быть, смерть этого стоит, – отозвался Дзирт, не сводя глаз с улыбающегося мага и дроу. – Марвин что-то затевает, – добавил он.  
\- Разве мы можем помешать?  
Все произошло в тот же день. Дзирт нежился в малахитовой ванне, отдаваясь  
прикосновениям воды, словно нежному любовнику, когда в мыслях у него прозвучал голос Марвина. “Иди сюда“. Не смея заставлять своего повелителя ждать, эльф в мгновение ока выбрался из ванны и поспешил на зов, не теряя времени даже на то, чтобы воспользоваться полотенцем.  
Далеко-далеко, на расстоянии многих комнат и бесчисленных переходов, в одном из уютных альковов расположились трое остальных обитателей замка. Марвин возлежал на кровати, лениво пропуская меж пальцев густые волосы Энтрери, который сидел на полу и смотрел на Джарлакса. Дроу стоял напротив, спиной к стене и наблюдал за движениями мага. Ничто не двигалось кроме одной изящной как у эльфа кисти. Именно тогда посреди напряженного оцепенения в арке входа появился Дзирт. Всемогущие боги! Он был прекрасен. Сама Ллос возжелала бы сейчас этого самца. Обнаженное тело, покрытое каплями воды, которые, сливаясь, прокладывали струящиеся дорожки на его черной коже. Белоснежные волосы, разметавшиеся по мокрым плечам. Влажные белые завитки на лобке. Он был бесстыдно хорош собой. На него обратилось три взора, полных вожделения.  
Дзирт застыл в арке и, повинуясь приказу мага, чувственным голосом произнес:  
\- Кто-нибудь меня хочет?  
Столь прекрасное существо хотели все. Но Марвин одной мыслью удержал порыв Артемиса, а сам удержался только потому, что целью его на этот раз было не тело дроу. Вернее тело, но только другого дроу.  
Джарлакса не сдерживало ничего. Как же давно он не видел представителя собственной расы, будь то женщина или мужчина, как давно он не касался тела дроу. Он плавно оттолкнулся от стены и медленно двинулся навстречу Дзирту, точно осторожная бродячая кошка, грустная и соблазняющая. Он прикоснулся к телу мужчины, и оно ответило ему легким содроганием. Дзирт стал отвечать на ласки наемника, прислушиваясь к мыслям господина.  
“Интересно, куда подевалась его шляпа?“ – подумал Дзирт, стягивая с главаря Бреган Д’эрт рубаху.  
Джарлакс прижимался к Дзирту все теснее, дышал все чаще, губы его стремились найти губы другого эльфа и почти уже добились этого, когда сильная рука оторвала его от Дзирта, развернула в другую сторону, и Джарлакс слился в поцелуе с самим магом. Ошеломляющее чувство возбуждения пробежало по телу наемника. Не успел он опомниться, как Марвин затащил его на кровать. Джарлакс на мгновение отстранился и взглянул на красавца-чародея, вековая похоть изливалась из его золотых глаз, и темный эльф понял, что именно он сделает это с ним. На мгновение взметнулась злость на то, что не в силах совладать с собою он откликнулся на прикосновения мужских рук. Но искушение было слишком велико, и он позволил себя совратить. Джарлакс не противился, когда Марвин стащил с него штаны, а когда, покрыв поцелуями все его тело, волшебник обхватил губами его напряженный член, Джарлакс уже не контролировал себя. Он познал то, чего так страстно хотел, и предполагаемое наслаждение оказалось столь сокрушительно, что очень скоро дроу попал в зависимость от этих ласк.  
Джарлакс стал отвечать на прикосновения мага с не меньшим пылом. Он делали друг с другом немыслимые вещи. Они творили безумства.  
Успевшие заняться друг-другом, Дзирт и Артемис остановились на минуту, привлеченные судорожными вздохами и телодвижениями на постели.  
Темно-красно свечение похоти остывало на двух обнаженных телах, растворились первые головокружительные порывы, буря противоречивых чувств улеглась. Джарлакс познал блаженство покоя и неподвижности, необыкновенную покорную удовлетворенность. Он потерял власть над собой, но это не печалило его. Когда демоны соблазна рвут душу на части, и ты чувствуешь себя висельником с петлей на шее, с заломленными за спину руками и мешком на голове, здравый смысл куда-то испаряется. Ты приговорен, но все еще живой. Без надежды на помилование, один в пустоте в последние мгновения своей жизни. _Своей_ жизни.  
Дальше поцелуев и ласканий ртом не зашло, но теперь Джарлакс жаждал большего. Руки и ноги его были опутаны цепями страсти. Каждый прожитый день во дворце волшебника, каждая минута близости с ним добавляли еще одно звено к цепям его новой странной свободы. Каждое утро он просыпался все более влюбленным и жалел только о том, что не может проводить рядом с Марвином целые сутки напролет. Вдоволь натешившись с Джарлаксом, чародей неизменно возвращался в свою спальню к Дзирту и Артемису, куда наемнику путь был закрыт.  
В объятиях мага Джарлакс чувствовал себя иным. Он будто перерождался, каждый раз заново. Порой его донимали мысли о том, что все это неспроста. Нечто темное и мерзкое стоит за страстными прикосновениями колдуна. Почему Марвин, у которого уже есть двое идеальных любовников, захотел еще и его? Почему он не только берет от тела дроу все, что пожелает, но и сам дарит ласки? Раскованная и шальная страсть волшебника вытряхивала из темного эльфа остатки благоразумия.  
\- Я хочу тебя, Джарлакс, – хрипел маг ему в самое ухо. – Так сильно хочу…  
\- Ты меня пугаешь, – стонал в ответ наемник, распахивая свое тело навстречу.  
“Если бы ты знал, чего я хочу на самом деле, ты бы пугался совсем другого“, – пронеслось в голове чародея.  
Естественно Джарлакс не слышал этих мыслей, зато их слышали другой эльф и человек. Но они достаточно хорошо знали своего господина, чтобы не вмешиваться в его планы.  
\- Ты ревнуешь? – спросил Дзирт у ассассина.  
\- А ты? – отозвался Энтрери.  
\- Разве у нас есть на это право?  
\- Желания хозяина для меня закон, – ответил Артемис без тени иронии.  
\- Я счастлив, когда он счастлив, – словно молитву произнес дроу.  
Но то, что вскоре совершил главарь Бреган Д’эрт, потрясло их до глубины души.  
В расцвете золотого полдня, когда маг и убийца дремали в лучах солнца, проникающих сквозь стеклянный купол свода над внутренним садом, а Дзирт погрузился в Дремление, Джарлакс опустился на колени перед волшебником и произнес слова, которые мигом стряхнули сон и медитацию.  
\- Я хочу быть твоим рабом, – сказал темный эльф, с надеждой заглядывая в золотые глаза. – Хочу стать таким, как они. Даже меньше чем они, если ты так решишь. Быть твоим рабом, служить тебе, доставлять тебе радость – вот все что мне надо. Я буду счастлив, если буду знать, что мне никогда не придется покинуть твой дом.  
Какая-то беспомощная улыбка появилась на губах Энтрери, он мысленно поздравил чародея Марвина, великого пленителя душ и сердец.  
Джарлакс же, как только различил одобрение и согласие в широкой улыбке Марвина, понял, что он пропал. Его дух уже знал, что ему конец. И когда маг величественно поднялся со своего трона и навис над эльфом, тот почувствовал, что доживает последние мгновения своей свободной жизни.  
Маг не позволил торжеству отразиться в своих прекрасных чертах, но униженная мольба о рабстве разожгла огонь в его чреслах. Одним движением бедер, с полнейшей и бессознательной уверенностью, почти теряя голову от вкуса победы, Марвин глубоко погрузил свой член, гладкий и тяжелый как нагретая солнцем колонна, в раскрытый навстречу рот Джарлакса, уничтоженного чувством благодарности.  
\- Милосердные боги, тебе что, так уж приспичило лишиться рассудка? – пробормотал Артемис про себя. Дзирт его расслышал. “Мы дети подземного мира, горький яд богов“, – мысленно ответил он любовнику, одновременно четко представляя себе картину, как его член проскальзывает в тугую тесноту Джарлакса…   
Это изображение он Артемису не направил.  
Удовлетворив свой мимолетный порыв, Марвин возложил ладони на лысую голову дроу, слегка скривившись при этом.  
\- Твоя просьба услышана, – промолвил он и легкой походкой удалился из залитой солнцем оранжереи, направляясь в уединенные и мрачные глубины своего жилища. Внутри он ликовал и был полон восхищения самим собой.  
\- Джарлакс, зачем ты это сделал?! – спросил Артемис, подойдя ко все еще коленопреклонному эльфу  
\- Я хочу найти себя.  
\- Здесь ты себя только потеряешь. Навсегда, – хмуро заметил Энтрери.  
\- Но вы ведь здесь.  
\- Я остался тут не по своей воле.  
\- И ты счастлив?  
\- Да. Я счастлив.  
\- Уйдешь ли ты отсюда, если у тебя будет возможность?  
\- Никогда.  
\- Вот видишь. Я тоже хочу быть счастлив.  
\- Джарлакс! Не совершай ошибку! Ты же…  
\- Послушай, Артемис, – произнес дроу, поднимаясь с колен и кладя руки на плечи друга, на его губе серебрилась капелька спермы, – я понял, что я недостаточно силен и недостаточно мудр, чтобы противостоять ему. Но я хочу хотя бы приблизиться к совершенству. Нет, не сравняться с ним, просто быть достойным его. И я смирился с мыслью, что мне суждено остаться здесь, стать его рабом, пока не умру или он меня не прогонит.  
\- Я думаю, ты не все знаешь, – мягко перебил его Дзирт.  
\- Погоди, – остановил его Джарлакс, – скажи мне сперва, насколько сильно ты его любишь?  
Сиреневые глаза на секунду заглянули внутрь себя.  
\- Марвин может вскрыть мне живот, вынуть потроха и приказать приготовить их ему на обед. И я сделаю это с радостью. Потому что нет ничего сильнее моей любви к нему.  
\- Вот ты и ответил на свой вопрос.  
\- Он показал тебе только одну сторону любви, – сказал убийца. – Нежность, ласку, экстаз чувств. Но есть еще и другая сторона – боль, страх, кровь, унижение. Ему будет принадлежать каждая клеточка твоего тела. Ни шагу без того, чтобы он его не услышал, ни одной мысли, о которой бы он не узнал.  
\- Мы стараемся отговорить тебя не потому, что не хотим твоего присутствия рядом с нами, – Дзирт присел не подлокотник кресла волшебника. – Мы прошли через это. Не по собственной воле. И ты должен знать, что ждет тебя после этого последнего шага.  
\- Полагаю, я знаю уже достаточно.  
\- Вечно принадлежать ему. Быть куском глины, из которой он лепит все, что взбредет в его ясную голову. Испытать то, что сможет выдержать далеко не каждый смертный, – не унимался Дзирт.  
\- В конце концов, я всегда смогу покончить жизнь самоубийством, – как-то невесело ухмыльнулся Джарлакс.  
\- Не сможешь, – зло оборвал его Энтрери.  
Наемник смерил его насмешливым взглядом и, пожав плечами, направился прочь.  
\- Он не знает, на что идет, – с горечью заметил Дзирт.  
\- А я думаю, что как раз знает, – отозвался Артемис.


	26. Chapter 26

_Глава 26_

**«Bitte, Bitte» Tanzwut**

Джарлакс сидел на полу, спиной к стене и рассеянно теребил в руках свою шляпу. Он провел в полном одиночестве уже несколько часов. Дроу вспоминал свою жизнь. Год за годом, столетие за столетием. Видения проносились перед взором его памяти. Случались дружба и предательства, причем последние гораздо чаще, страсть и вражда, битвы за власть и схватки за жизнь. Тысячи мест и лиц появлялись и проплывали мимо. Ничего не  
оставляло следа в его душе. Достаточно сильного следа, чтобы отвести ему место в своем сердце. Он сам приучил себя к этому. Но лицо Марвина…  
\- Это будет сегодня ночью, – всколыхнул воду в реке его воспоминаний голос волшебника. Он стоял у стены рядом с Джарлаксом с таким видом, будто стоял тут дни напролет. А ведь эльф даже не заметил его появления. Но именно присутствие колдуна прервало поток образов. Бесформенные тени, весь день витавшие в голове наемника, в одно мгновение приобрели осязаемую форму. Ему показалось, что в душе у него распахнулась, какая-то незримая дверь, через которую улетучились все воспоминания прошлого и обрывки сомнений, и сам он собрался переступить через порог, ведущий в чертоги бога.  
Дроу выпрямился во весь рост, он был ниже мага, едва ли выше Дзирта. С немым обожанием глядел он на волшебника.  
\- Подожди еще немного, – продолжил Марвин. – Если ты конечно не передумал.  
\- Я готов на все, – прошептал Джарлакс и в ответ маг прильнул к его губам. Поцелуй был сладким ядом. Темный эльф впитывал эту сладость, одновременно содрогаясь от муки. Колдун увлекал его в темноту, во мрак штормовой тучи. Джарлакс не понимал, почему он идет за ним. Поцелуй отзывался в нем ударами молний, ослеплял, оглушал громом и швырял с небес в пропасть. Дроу падал, тело его билось о камни, кости трещали, внутренности скручивало от боли. Она была мучительна, но и была наслаждением. Он не хотел, чтобы она закончилась, он _желал_ , чтобы она длилась вечно. Марвин легким движением оттолкнул эльфа от себя.  
Сердце Джарлакса гулко стучало, бритая голова взмокла от пота, он дышал так тяжело, словно бежал, не останавливаясь, несколько миль.  
\- Это будет испытание болью.  
\- Я не понаслышке знаю, что это такое, – презрительно усмехнулся главарь наемников.  
Губы Марвина дрогнули в каком-то зверином оскале.  
\- Такой боли еще не испытывал никто, - отвернувшись, произнес он.  
Джарлакс вновь остался один, наедине с выбранной судьбой. Или это судьба сделала выбор за него, не испрашивая позволения, не предлагая иных вариантов? Неважно. Теперь он стоял на дороге, по которой нужно пройти без провожатых, без принуждения. По доброй воле дать совершить над собой то, ради чего он был призван сюда.

Шаги двоих мужчин оторвали эльфа от гнетущих дум. Скорее всего, наступила полночь. Самое время отправляться в Абисс. Дроу поднял голову, во взгляде его была покорная решимость.  
\- Наш господин призывает тебя, – произнес Дзирт.  
Наемник подошел к двум рабам с твердым намерением вскоре разделить их участь.  
\- Боишься? – участливо спросил эльф.  
Джарлакс фыркнул.  
\- Боится тот, кто еще не принял решения.  
Он не боялся, но волновался.  
Втроем они пошли к чертогу заклинаний.  
\- Помнишь, ты мне говорил, что у тебя всегда все получается? – на ходу спросил Артемис.  
\- Да, – кивнул Джарлакс. – Недавно вспоминал об этом. Ты мне еще сказал, что только до последнего раза.  
\- Который бывает только один. Так вот сейчас и есть тот последний раз.  
\- Я знаю, – совершенно спокойно произнес темный эльф.  
Когда они остановились перед аркой, освещенной сотней свечей, в глазах у него не было ни сожаления, ни раскаяния.  
“Даже если он сейчас передумает – уже поздно“, – подумал Дзирт.  
В ответ у Артемиса только дернулся уголок рта.

**«Hell: Symmetry» Laibach**

На пороге их встретил одетый во все красное маг. В изменчивом сиянии казалось, что он покрыт кровью с ног до головы. Только глаза его горели расплавленным золотом.  
\- Снимай одежду, – коротко приказал он.  
Через минуту Джарлакс предстал перед ним обнаженный. Все его волшебные вещицы, от сапог до пера диатримы были оставлены за порогом. Нагим он последовал за магом по узкому проходу между свечей, к большому мраморному алтарю. И куда делась вся его насмешливость?  
\- Ложись, – велел Марвин.  
Джарлакс вытянулся на матово-черной поверхности, леденящей ему спину. Чародей навис над ним. Вдалеке, у самого выхода, дроу видел двух мужчин, которым хозяин позволил наблюдать за ритуалом. Ему все же было страшно, но сердце его было полно решимости, а вера, что он поступает правильно и по своей воле, непоколебима. Он не позволял страху править собой. Джарлакс ощущал лишь какую-то глухую тоску, будто посаженное на цепь животное, загнанное в угол комнаты, будто волк, просовывающий голову в ошейник.  
Волшебник начал произносить заклинание на древнем почти как сама жизнь языке. Слова силы стали преображать мир вокруг него, а потом добрались и до Джарлакса. Кошмар был так великолепен, что у простертого на алтаре дроу ни на одну секунду не возникло желания, чтобы он поскорее закончился.  
\- Тебе придется в сознании пройти через жуткие мучения. Будь готов к ним, – прогремел голос колдуна откуда-то издалека.  
\- Я же говорил, я привычен к боли, – смог выдохнуть Джарлакс.  
\- Ты еще даже не представляешь, что такое Боль, – эхом пронесся хохот чародея.  
Джарлакс почувствовал, как у него в голове с треском стали рваться паруса. И двери стали распахиваться со зловещим скрипом. Голос мага нарастал, врывался в темного эльфа как ураганный ветер. Двери сорвало с петель, и остались одни только дверные проемы. В виде арок.  
Неожиданно на мгновение установилась тишина, а затем тело Джарлакса пронзила Боль, какой он прежде никогда не испытывал. Даже не мог помыслить, что таковая существует. И хотя губы его разомкнулись – крик не прорвался через них, боль рвала его изнутри, вгрызалась зубами, терзала когтями. А потом боль стала в десять раз сильнее. И тогда Джарлакс заорал.  
С расширившимися от ужаса зрачками, с впившимися в ладони ногтями двое мужчин смотрели и не могли оторвать взглядов, ни даже моргнуть.  
Руки Марвина коснулись груди эльфа почти ласкающим жестом. Нежным и одновременно мучительным движением чародей погрузил руки в грудную клетку Джарлакса. Правой он сжал сердце, левая же продолжала погружаться все глубже в живот.  
Ощущение было такое, словно в каждую клеточку тела вбивают раскаленный гвоздь толщиной в палец. Джарлакс кричал и кричал, и самым страшным было то, что он никак не мог потерять сознание. Эхо от этих криков еще долго звучало в ущельях мозга колдуна.  
Марвин приступил к рассеиванию тела дроу. Чтобы объединить часть себя с будущим рабом и связать его навечно, необходимо было освободить место для слияния. Кожа главаря наемников отделялась от мышц, мышцы отслаивались от костей. Все ткани распадались на клетки, и вскоре тело дроу превратилось в колеблющуюся распыленную в воздухе массу, напоминавшую прежнее существо только очертаниями.  
Под действием смертельно опасной магии каждая клетка подвергалась изменениям, пульсировала и дрожала.  
Сначала тело сжимается и уплотняется, словно усыхает, а потом начинает разбухать, пока не взрывается изнутри и не распадается на туманное подобие самого себя. Вот тогда Джарлакс, наконец, перестал кричать. Потому что кричать стало нечем.  
Все это время клетки продолжают жить. Сквозь них проходит новая волна, на этот раз  
не разрушительной энергии, а сущности самого чародея. В каждой капле живого материала происходят изменения. Происходит нечто похожее на взаимообмен. Марвин проникает во все уголки тела будущего раба, и в то же время вбирает в себя часть его. Только части эти несоразмерны. Маг получает гораздо больше, чем отдает и поэтому он получает власть над своей жертвой.  
Клетки перестраиваются, стараются принять изменения, подстраиваются, конвульсивно трепыхаются, сжимаются и возвращаются к своей нормальной форме. Но они уже изменены, навсегда. Джарлакс преобразился ради любви, ради возможности слиться. Это было разрушение старого мира и сотворение нового, когда боль распада – ничто, а радость воссоединения – все.  
Умер ли тогда Джарлакс? Кто знает. Но если жизнь его закончилась, то дух продолжал корчиться в растерзанной плоти, а сам эльф продолжал невыносимо страдать.  
Когда Марвин закончил с телом, он приступил к душе. Только этого мужчины уже не видят, происходящее доступно только взору волшебника. И благодарение богам за это. Успешно отделив плоть от костей, он теперь разъединял разум и дух. Пока не разложил каждую грань личности Джарлакса в отдельности – чувства, воспоминания, желания, страдания, эмоции, стремления, каждая мысль была выложена перед волшебником для осмотра и изучения.  
Дзирт и Артемис уже мало что соображали, смотря в лицо самому Страданию. Благоговейный ужас охватил их, каждый видел самого себя на месте главаря Бреган Д’эрт. Бывшего главаря.  
Проникнув во все уголки тела и души Джарлакса, подчинив себе каждую каплю его крови, Марвин стал собирать дроу воедино. Наконец, маг в последнем завершающем жесте задвигал кистями, произнес последние слова, расслабленно выдохнул и повернулся к любовникам позади него. Заклятие Сплава Душ было успешно завершено. В третий раз.  
Не было даже намека на то, что он устал. Напротив, весь его облик выражал триумф и восторженный экстаз. И тогда мужчины поняли, почему он не может любить их так же сильно, как они его. В его жизни была только одна настоящая любовь – его магия.  
Они вернулись взглядами к телу, распростертому на алтаре. Джарлакс излучает золотое сияние, пламя создателя растекается внутри него, чистое первичное пламя. Его кожа светится золотом, будто золотистые чешуйки прилипли к его телу, но они быстро растворяются в сверкающей дымке. Запах расплавленного металла и огня исходит от него, заполняя комнату, пока он извивается в блестящих конвульсиях. Волосы на его лобке искрятся, на кончиках пальцев рук и ног, на кончиках острых ушей все еще вспыхивают разряды магической энергии. Его все еще сотрясает Боль.  
Она стала совсем непереносимой. Джарлакс медленно шел ко дну в вечную темноту, надеясь забыться в этом черном безмолвии. Он перестал бороться, отдал себя во власть боли. Она разодрала его на миллионы клочков, и теперь он не знал кто он, что он, существует ли он вообще, жизнь это или смерть, где верх и где низ, где искать спасения и стоит ли его искать. Не лучше ли кануть в небытие, утонуть в этом океане пыток и страданий, захлебнуться болью и исчезнуть. И замученный дроу чуть было так не сделал. Но когда боль стала практически его сущностью, чья-то сильная рука подхватила его, чей-то спокойный уверенный голос не дал ему утонуть и раствориться, помог удержаться на поверхности, приказал жить. Темный эльф послушался, он ухватился за эту руку как за последнюю надежду, и она держала его крепко и бережно, пока он не выбрался на берег, оставив боль извиваться в океане. Он благодарил эту руку помощи за спасение и не ведал, что именно она столкнула его в жадную ненасытную воду Небытия.  
Джарлакс лежал на горячем мраморном алтаре, все еще сходя с ума от боли, но, в то же время, испытывая облегчение. Не оттого, что все закончилось, а оттого, что все только начинается. Он пережил, он смог, он достоин! Жидкий огонь ушел и дроу почувствовал, как странно ноют опустевшие вены. Ему казалось, что он иссушен и растерзан, что он весь превратился в жалкие кровавые лохмотья.  
Постепенно Джарлакс приходил в себя. Часы напролет он неподвижно лежал на остывающем камне, отдавая ему свой жар и свою боль. Марвина не было рядом. Только Дзирт и Артемис по одному, а иногда вдвоем дожидались момента, когда наемник полностью очнется.  
Когда дроу в первый раз шевельнулся с мучительным тихим стоном, оба мужчины тут же склонились над ним, наперебой советуя потерпеть еще немного, пока боль не утихнет насовсем. Они уговаривали, произносили бессмысленные ласковые и успокаивающие словечки, поддерживали его как могли. Прошло еще бесконечное число минут, прежде чем веки Джарлакса дрогнули, и он впервые открыл глаза.  
Темный эльф и человек, стоящие подле него, не смогли сдержать удивленных возгласов. Прежде ярко-красные глаза дроу теперь были пронзительно голубыми. Их синева выглядела ошеломляюще на эбеновом лице. А в самой глубине его зрачков они разглядели плененную тень, душу, замкнутую в золотом сосуде. Джарлакс, как и они, стал рабом Марвина. И как только раб смог говорить, первое, что он произнес, было имя его хозяина.  
\- Он сейчас в зале с трофеями, – сконцентрировавшись, ответил Дзирт.  
\- Давай, мы поможем тебе подняться, – Энтрери с небывалой заботой просунул руку под плечи друга.  
С их поддержкой Джарлакс добрался до зала. Марвин стоял к ним спиной, любуясь на пополнение в своей коллекции. Все, что ранее было защитой, оружием и гордостью предводителя лучших наемников в Подземье красовалось теперь на стенах. Шляпа со здоровенным пером диатримы и кучей магических штучек, заткнутых за ленту, обсидановая фигурка адского жеребца, такого же, как у Артемиса, флейта Идалии, которую убийца в сердцах сломал, а дроу все же нашел способ восстановить, с десяток колец, волшебных и просто красивых, маска Агаты, преображающая облик, зачарованные сапоги и еще много чего достойного внимания. Но сейчас маг смотрел на самую интересную для него вещицу – серебряную статуэтку дракона величиной с ладонь, вставшего на дыбы, с широко развернутыми крыльями. Подарок драконицы Ильнезары своему любовнику.  
\- Я вот думаю, не повесить ли его над главным входом, – не оборачиваясь, произнес Марвин.  
А дальше события развивались просто безумно. Самостоятельно преодолев расстояние, отделяющее его от мага, Джарлакс стал напротив него и со всего маху врезал колдуну в челюсть. Марвин даже не шевельнулся, когда ответная волна энергии отшвырнула дроу к стене. На лице эльфа застыло смешанное выражение гнева, страха, боли и восхищения.  
\- Потрясающе! – только и смог выдавить он.  
\- Удовлетворен своей проверкой? – поинтересовался чародей. Джарлакс с трудом встал и снова подошел к господину.  
\- Я тебя люблю, – сказал он, стараясь заглянуть волшебнику в глаза.  
\- У нас много общего, – весело рассмеялся маг. – Я тоже себя люблю.  
В мгновение ока очаровательная улыбка сменилась зубастым оскалом.  
\- Еще одна такая выходка и я живьем сдеру с тебя твою черную кожу, – Марвин не сделал ни одного движения, но внезапно колени Джарлакса подкосились, и он с глухим стоном повалился наземь.  
\- Не рассчитывай, что та боль, которую ты перенес, сделает тебя бесчувственным к любой другой, – добавил волшебник. – Дай мне половину повода, хоть четверть шанса наказать тебя – и я сделаю это с удовольствием.  
\- Да, мой повелитель, – с трудом выдавил Джарлакс. – Делай со мной, что пожелаешь.  
\- Нет, раб. Я буду только желать. Делать будешь ты, – Марвин наклонился к поверженному дроу и приподнял его подбородок. – Нет зрелища прекраснее, чем  
смешение страха и обожания в твоих глазах.  
\- Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, – произнес темный эльф, прижимаясь губами к изящной ладони.   
\- Лишь одно на свете возбуждает живых существ сильнее, чем секс, – вымолвил маг, рывком поднимая раба и утаскивая его за собой. – Это боль. А раса дроу идеальна с этой точки зрения. Вы обожаете причинять боль другим и, с другой стороны, получаете извращенное удовлетворение, когда ее причиняют вам.  
Марвин опрокинул Джарлакса на широкую софу животом вниз.  
\- Под воздействием желанной сладкой боли ты не только сделаешь все, что я захочу, но еще и все, что, по-твоему, могло бы доставить мне удовольствие. А уж если объединить два этих стимула…  
С этими словами маг набросился на распластанного эльфа и, всего лишь мазнув по своему члену наколдованным маслом, с одного натиска вошел в него.  
Джарлакс содрогнулся всем телом и застонал… от наслаждения. Марвин не входил в него, он насаживал его на себя, врывался с каждым разом все жестче и дроу, похоже, это нравилось, безумно нравилось.  
\- Ну, получил то, что хотел? – не прекращая движений, спросил колдун.  
\- Чувствую… себя… дверью… Ты… вХОдишь… и выХОдишь…  
\- В моем! Доме! Нет! Дверей!!! – зарычал Марвин, опустошаясь в своего нового любовника-раба.  
Перевернувшись на бок, дроу шальными глазами уставился на своего повелителя.  
\- Марвин, ты можешь возбудиться еще раз, прямо сейчас?  
\- Конечно, могу, – чародей был несколько удивлен.  
\- Тогда возьми меня. Снова. Уже.  
Плотоядная ухмылка заиграла на губах мага.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что наемник, начальник банды головорезов, хладнокровный убийца, на чьей совести не одна тысяча смертей, в моей постели превращается в просто похотливого эльфа. Не смею разочаровывать твои надежды, – и, поставив Джарлакса на четвереньки, мужчина снова овладел им. Несмотря на появившуюся кровь, дроу вскрикивал от восторга. Кончили они вместе. Марвин даже не дотрагивался до члена эльфа.  
\- Да, и еще одно, – остановился маг на пороге зала, – больше ты не будешь брить голову. Никогда. Хочу посмотреть на тебя с белой гривой.  
\- А почему ты сразу не сделал так, чтобы волосы у него отросли? – полюбопытствовал Дзирт. – Ты же изменил цвет его глаз.  
\- Во-первых, глаза сами цвет не поменяют. А во-вторых – так интереснее.  
Волшебник был ожидаемо непредсказуем.  
Джарлакс с блаженной улыбкой растянулся на софе.  
\- Нашел себе нового бога, – пробормотал Энтрери.  
\- Нашел свою любовь, – отозвался Дзирт.  
\- Нет, нашел смысл жизни, – приподнялся на локтях синеглазый дроу.  
\- И кто теперь будет моей музой, моим вдохновением? – насмешливо спросил Артемис.  
\- Обойдешься без моего вдохновения. Теперь у нас одна муза на троих.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что будешь его рабом до конца своей жизни, веками?  
\- Не думаю, – жизнерадостно отозвался Джарлакс.  
Мужчины нахмурились.  
\- Скорее всего, я надоем ему раньше, и он меня однажды просто прикончит.  
Да, насмешливость темного эльфа никуда не пропала. Этим он и был интересен Марвину – своим умом, изобретательностью и специфическим чувством юмора. А жизнь Джарлакса была отныне неразрывно связанна с этим невозможно красивым и практически всесильным человеком.  
Энтрери похлопал друга по плечу.  
\- Мой тебе совет – просто будь послушным. Хоть иногда.


	27. Chapter 27

_Глава 27_

Марвин лениво ерошил волосы на голове Джарлакса, которые отросли уже на несколько пальцев. Дроу сидел у его ног и наслаждался каждым прикосновением хозяина, будь то наказание или ласка. О, теперь он был счастлив. И темного эльфа ничуть не угнетало то, что волшебник гораздо чаще одаривает его болью, нежели лаской. Как и оказалось, вся нежность и любовь Марвина были не более чем приманкой, прелюдией к истинной судьбе, которую он уготовил своему третьему рабу. Но Джарлакс брал пример с Дзирта – он улыбался и был рад любому вниманию. Хотя часто колдун бывал беспричинно жесток, будто вымещал свое дурное настроение на Джарлаксе, щадя тех двоих. Эльф не жаловался. Он терпеливо сносил безразличие, молча принимал кару и с благодарностью нежность. Наверное, только наемный убийца вполне понимал его. Они были близки по духу и довольно много времени провели вместе, чтобы цемент дружбы успел застыть.  
\- Что там за шум такой? – встрепенулся Дзирт.  
\- Марвин Джарлаксу рожу бьет, – хмуро отозвался Артемис.  
\- За что на этот раз?  
\- Должно быть, рожа не нравится.  
\- А что ж так долго? – не отставал эльф  
\- А чем больше бьет – тем больше не нравится, – Энтрери вскочил на ноги и принялся мерить шагами комнату.  
\- И все-таки, что у них там происходит? – не унимался Дзирт.  
\- Я тебе сейчас расскажу. Это звучит приблизительно так. «О боги, я этого не вынесу... Больно! Больно, больно… так хорошо. Да! Дааа, возьми меня!.. владей мной!.. имей меня до смерти!.. Разорви меня изнутри! Я горю! Как больно! Как хорошо! Я больше не вынесу! Я…еще раз…войди!..»  
Энтрери на одном дыхании так натурально простонал эту сцену, что Дзирт вытаращил на него глаза и не сразу смог что-либо произнести в ответ.  
\- Ну, ты даешь! – протянул он. – У меня все аж напряглось. Не думал, что ты на такое способен.  
Энтрери слегка искривил губы, что должно было означать озорную улыбку, и прыжком метнулся к темному эльфу. Не ожидая такого подвоха, тот еле успел в последнее мгновение увернуться и с хохотом кинулся прочь, преследуемый человеком с разыгравшимся воображением.

“Он мой властелин. Я буду выполнять все его желания. Пожирая меня золотыми глазами, он взял меня за подбородок и впился в губы. О да, он голоден, и я его добыча. Мое тело бьется в агонии перед его ненасытной страстью“.  
Дзирт и Артемис, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдали за экстатическими конвульсиями Джарлакса, извивающегося на кровати. Он стонал и хрипел, выкрикивал имя Марвина, безумные клятвы вечного повиновения и мольбы не останавливаться, сыпал проклятиями, перемешивая язык дроу и общее наречие поверхности. Каждый сантиметр тела эльфа вибрировал от наслаждения, он выгибался дугой и рвал ногтями покрывало.  
Отведя взгляд от темного эльфа, Энтрери посмотрел направо. В нескольких десятках метров, в другой комнате, склонившись над столом, волшебник что-то сосредоточенно записывал, быстро водя пером по пергаменту. Джарлакс закусил губу, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на вопль. Марвин поднялся, прошелся вдоль стола и скрылся из поля зрения. До слуха двоих мужчин донесся отчетливый звон стекла, журчание переливаемой жидкости, стук перемещаемых предметов и частое дыхания Джарлакса сквозь стиснутые зубы. Раздался хлопок закрываемой книги, маг с колбой в руке вернулся к столу, вновь уселся, поболтал жидкостью перед лицом, рассматривая ее на свет и продолжил писать. Джарлакс надрывался от сладострастных ласкающих ухо стонов. Его темные руки вцепились во что-то призрачное рядом с ним, и дроу запрокинул голову, содрогаясь всем телом. Жемчужно-белые струи толчками вырывались из его напряженного члена, взмывали вверх и падали ему на живот. Наконец, темный эльф затих. На мгновение мужчинам показалось, что он потерял сознание. По его телу прокатилась еще одна волна мышечных сокращений, разведенные в стороны бедра расслабились, и Джарлакс открыл все еще затуманенные похотью глаза.  
“Хотел бы я знать, как Марвин это делает“, – подумал Дзирт.  
“Руками. Губами. И языком“, – так же мысленно откликнулся Джарлакс.  
\- Вот уж не думаю, – заметил Артемис. – По-моему он сейчас занят чем-то другим, – он кивнул в сторону лаборатории.  
Джарлакс поначалу выглядел озадаченным, потом широко улыбнулся и провел рукой по взъерошенным волосам.  
\- Нет. Он был со мной.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, – произнес Энтрери. – А теперь нам лучше уйти отсюда.  
\- Почему? – удивился Джарлакс. – Пойдем к Марвину, – он лукаво подмигнул. – Я уже успел соскучиться по его прикосновениям.  
\- Если я к нему сейчас сунусь, его прикосновения, скорее всего, закончатся моей смертью, – нахмурился человек.  
\- Не понял, – переспросил дроу.  
\- Видишь ли, когда Марвин работает к нему лучше не подходить и не отвлекать. Особенно Артемису, – сказал Дзирт, положив ладони на плечи друга.  
\- Почему особенно Артемису?  
\- Потому что я у него вроде как козел отпущения. Пирадин. Во всяком случае, был до твоего появления.  
\- А как на счет тебя? – Джарлакс повернулся к темному эльфу.  
Из лаборатории раздался треск, потом шипение и запах горелого мяса. Донеслись витиеватые ругательства мага. Или это было заклинание? Дзирт с любопытством попытался проникнуть в мысли колдуна. Убийца отступил на несколько шагов назад.  
\- Он создает голема, – восхищенно прошептал дроу.  
\- Смываемся отсюда, – решил Энтрери, но Джарлакс удержал его за руку.  
\- Разве тебе не интересно? – спросил он, указывая на Дзирта, который начал подкрадываться поближе к лаборатории, чтобы лучше рассмотреть происходящее в ней.  
\- Интересно, но я стараюсь подавить это в себе, – человек снова повернулся в сторону выхода.  
\- А Дзирт, похоже, не опасается гнева Марвина.  
\- Конечно, опасается. Но только лишь опасается. Мне же его гнев грозит содранной кожей или запущенным в меня огненным шаром. Есть такие вещи, которые Дзирт может себе позволить по отношению к Марвину, а я не могу. Я не испытываю по этому поводу ни зависти, ни ревности, ни досады. Я не имею права их испытывать. Мы можем делать лишь то, что он позволяет нам. Такова наша участь. Я, Дзирт и теперь ты не просто его рабы или любовники. Мы часть его, как рука или глаз. Что он захочет, то мы и делаем. Захочет – выколет себе глаз, или прижжет на огне руку. По-видимому, Дзирт более важная часть тела, чем я.  
Услыхав разговор, эльф вернулся назад. Энтрери с грустной нежностью улыбнулся ему и продолжил:  
\- Дзирт может позволить себе вспышки гнева, непослушание, рискованную просьбу, дерзкий ответ или даже нежелание подчиниться. За подобное меня ждет наказание. В большинстве случаев. Но я бы не хотел поменяться с ним местами, – Артемис с любовью заглянул в сиреневые глаза дроу и уже тише прибавил, – каждый платит свою цену.  
Джарлакс окинул их прищуренным взглядом, затем посмотрел на Марвина вдалеке, не обращающего на рабов ни малейшего внимания и явно не угрожающего никому сферой  
ревущего пламени, снова провел по своим отросшим волосам, к которым никак не мог привыкнуть.  
\- Да ну, не может такого быть. Чтоб он к вам относился так по-разному.  
\- На это есть причина, – заметил Дзирт, многозначительно взглянув на Артемиса.  
\- Какая бы не была причина, не может же он приласкать одного и пытать другого за одно и то же.  
\- Может, – кивнул убийца.  
\- Поспорим? – лукаво ухмыльнулся Джарлакс.  
\- Ты смерти моей хочешь? – выгнув одну бровь дугой, поинтересовался Энтрери.  
\- Кто знает… – загадочно протянул темный эльф.  
\- Она станет еще одним грузом на твоей совести, – заметил Дзирт.  
Джарлакс безмятежно пожал плечами.  
\- И что же ты можешь поставить против моей жизни, – усмехнулся Артемис. – Разве что свою задницу.  
\- Слишком много охочих на нее, самому нужна. Или фантазии замучили?  
\- Отвяжись, эльф. Я согласен пойти к нему, но потом ты тоже пойдешь туда, и посмотрим, кто дольше продержится.  
В ответ Джарлакс жизнерадостно осклабился. Дзирт ограничился тревожным взглядом, но ни слова не возразил.  
\- Сумасшедшие дроу, – пробормотал Энтрери. – И я вместе с вами.  
Из крови и отдельных кусков плоти Марвин создавал голема. Пока что тот выглядел как бесформенная куча мяса, переплетенная сухожилиями и пульсирующими сосудами. Но маг продолжал плести свои заклятия, добавляя в кровь колдовские эликсиры, укрепляя плоть алмазной пылью и жидким сплавом стали с золотом. Творение его станет прочным, гибким и живым.  
Краем глаза, или благодаря обрывку мысли чародей уловил движение вдоль стены. Стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, убийца прокрался в лабораторию и замер немного в стороне от мага. При виде постепенно оживающего существа, Энтрери проклял голубоглазого дроу за его неуемное любопытство и себя за свое безрассудство.  
\- Что ты здесь забыл? – произнес Марвин, и бывший наемник не смог уловить ни единой эмоции в его голосе.  
\- Я просто хочу посмотреть, что ты делаешь. (Ты даже не представляешь, как я хочу убраться подальше отсюда!)  
\- Излишняя любознательность не способствует долгой жизни, – не поворачиваясь, сказал маг.  
\- Совершенно согласен, – пробормотал Артемис, осторожно подбираясь к столу, одновременно задаваясь вопросом, какого демона он это делает.  
\- Пошел вон! – все тем же ровным тоном произнес колдун.  
(С удовольствием, вот только не могу.)   
\- Мой господин, я ничуть тебе не помешаю. Я только пару минут посмотрю и все. (Ну, чего тебе стоит не обращать на меня внимания…)  
От первой вспышки молнии Артемис успел увернуться, откатившись в сторону. Но когда волшебник соизволил, наконец, обернуться, убийца понял, что наказание неизбежно. Прекрасное лицо Марвина исказили злость и раздражение. От одного его взгляда воздух вокруг Энтрери затрещал от разрядов магической энергии. “Сейчас он разорвет меня на куски и добавит их потом в своего голема“.  
Под жуткий грохот взрывающихся огненных шаров, треск мебели, звон разбитых реторт и шипение оплавленного камня оба темных эльфа вжались в стену, с замиранием сердец ожидая, что из затянутой черными клубами лаборатории Марвин сейчас вышвырнет искалеченные и обугленные останки бывшего наемника.  
Когда же оттуда выкатился Артемис в тлеющих штанах и с дымящимися волосами, они вздохнули с облегчением. А зря, только дыма наглотались.  
\- Доволен? – процедил Артемис, стряхивая пепел с головы и осматривая свои ожоги.  
Не успел Джарлакс ответить, как дым и пыль в лаборатории улетучились в мгновение ока, а волшебник, как ни в чем не бывало, уселся за стол и продолжил работу.  
\- Что ж, теперь моя очередь, – произнес Дзирт.  
\- Наверное, не стоит, – попытался остановить его Джарлакс.  
\- Стоит, – осипшим голосом выдавил Энтрери и, прокашлявшись, добавил, – сейчас сам все увидишь.  
Дзирт без колебаний вошел в святая-святых колдуна и бесцеремонно уселся на край стола.  
Бывший главарь наемников ожидал как минимум немедленного испепеления в ответ на эту дерзкую выходку. Однако Марвин оторвался от рукописи и одарил эльфа мягкой улыбкой.  
\- Ты что-то хотел, сладкий мой?  
\- Всего лишь увидеть тебя.  
Маг поднялся и вплотную приблизился к дроу. Тот обвил ногами его бедра и крепко прижался к груди волшебника. Марвин чувственными прикосновениями пробежался по голой спине темного эльфа.  
\- Чем занимаешься? – безмятежно поинтересовался Дзирт.  
Колдун легко поднял дроу со стола и поставил на пол.  
\- Идем, я покажу тебе, – Марвин подвел любовника к начинающему приобретать человекообразную форму куску плоти и металла.  
\- И что это будет?  
\- Это будет голем, невиданной доселе мощи и силы, обладающий устойчивостью к оружию и магии, подвижный, гибкий, наделенный зачатками мышления. Не способный ослушаться хозяина, но способный выбирать наиболее подходящую тактику для исполнения задания. Он не даст разрушить себя, слепо следуя приказу, он сможет анализировать свои и чужие действия, на довольно простом уровне конечно.  
\- То есть он сможет думать.  
\- Не совсем так, но приблизительно. Я добавил в его субстанцию мозговое вещество. Хитрым он не станет, но осторожнее будет точно.  
\- Интересно, справится ли он с Гвенвивар, – Дзирт извлек из кармана, неизвестно откуда взявшегося в его штанах, фигурку из оникса и поставил ее на пол.  
При виде появляющейся с Астрального Уровня пантеры в глазах мага вспыхнуло недовольство.  
\- Зачем ты вызвал кошку? – в голосе Марвина звучала даже не скрываемая угроза.  
\- А что, мне уже и это не позволено?! – воскликнул Дзирт. – Ты все мне запрещаешь, – обвиняющим тоном и в то же время с грустным разочарованием протянул эльф.  
\- Ничего я тебе не запрещаю, – примирительно ответил чародей, привлекая дроу к себе. – Просто сейчас не самое удачное время их знакомить, Гвен может взбрести в голову разделаться с моим творением пока оно не готово.  
Дзирт на мгновение приник к губам мага и выскользнул из объятий.  
\- Ты же знаешь, она никогда не пойдет против моей воли, а я против твоей.  
Уже отойдя к самой арке, дроу оглянулся и заговорщицки ухмыльнулся.  
\- Мы с Гвенвивар вернемся позже, когда голем будет готов. Посмотрим, кто тогда победит.  
Марвин вскинул брови и кивнул, принимая игру.  
Джарлакс глазам своим не верил – Дзирт невредимым и обласканным покинул магическую лабораторию.  
\- Вот видишь, – подвел итог Энтрери, – все как мы и говорили.  
\- Это несправедливо, – произнес Джарлакс. – Он срывает свою злость и агрессию на тебе.  
\- Так было не всегда. В те годы, что я провел с ним наедине, только я был жертвой его  
плохого настроения, – перебил Дзирт. – Лишь когда он заполучил Артемиса, мы стали делить все на двоих.  
\- Я вижу, что Артемису достается куда чаще, чем тебе.  
\- Не всегда, – повторил дроу.  
\- Ладно, вы выиграли в споре. Мой черед идти к Марвину.  
\- Не стоит, Джарлакс, – предостерег его Энтрери.  
\- Отчего же?  
\- Видишь ли, нам кажется, что теперь пирадин ты, – осторожно заметил Дзирт.  
\- Неужто эта почетное звание передается по очереди всем, кто появляется в этом доме?  
\- Как ему захочется. И все же лучше не ходи к нему сейчас.  
\- Я не могу не идти к нему. Я люблю его, я хочу его видеть каждую минуту своей жизни.  
\- Ты рискуешь свести эти минуты до минимума.  
\- Пусть. Но в последние минуты я буду видеть его лицо.  
Джарлакс снова зарылся пятерней в волосы и зашагал к лаборатории.  
Волшебник уже поджидал своего третьего раба. Он уже убедился, что завершить намеченную на сегодня работу ему не удастся, поэтому переключил все свое внимание на приближающегося к нему темного эльфа.  
\- Хорошо развлекся? – спросил маг, как только Джарлакс достаточно близко подошел к нему.  
Эльф замер и ответил искренне-недоумевающей улыбкой.  
\- Конечно, весело отправлять их ко мне, когда я работаю, а потом наблюдать, что из этого получится. Отдаю должное твоей изобретательности и энтузиазму.  
\- Мой господин, у меня и в мыслях не было… – забормотал Джарлакс, понимая, что его разоблачили.  
\- Что в твоих мыслях я знаю сам, – Марвин нарочито медленно подошел к темному эльфу, упиваясь паникой в его глазах. – Очень не люблю, когда кто-то втягивает меня в свои игры без моего согласия.  
Если бы кожа бывшего наемника не была такой темной, чародей наверняка бы увидел, как тот побледнел. Тем не менее, дроу нашел в себе силы смиренно произнести:  
\- Я осмелился понадеяться, что моя затея понравится тебе, мой повелитель.  
Волшебник уловил мысль эльфа, сожалеющего о том, что на нем нет его шляпы, иначе он бы взмахнул нею в поклоне, и раскаяние выглядело бы куда эффектнее.  
Маг холодно взглянул на него, а дроу как всегда обезоруживающе улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- По-моему, только улыбка его и спасает, – прошептал убийца Дзирту. – Если бы не обаяние, Марвин уже бы прикончил его в приступе гнева.  
\- Так вот почему ты все еще живой! – воззрился на него друг и не сдержал смешка.  
В ответ Энтрери состроил злобную гримасу, ничуть, впрочем, не портящую его привлекательного лица.  
\- Не переживай, может быть все еще впереди, – «обнадежил» любовника Дзирт, и, заметив еще более агрессивный взгляд, поспешно добавил, – я имею в виду у Джарлакса.  
Артемис только закатил глаза.  
Почти восхищаясь красивым и обаятельным главарем Бреган Д’эрт, всегда умеющим добиться желаемого умом и хитростью, волшебник все же не спешил сменить гнев на милость. Он, не сдерживаясь, ударил Джарлакса по лицу, разбивая губы, заставляя нос сочиться кровью, и опрокинул дроу на пол. Присев над распростертым телом, Марвин произнес своим низким, глубоким, сводящим с ума голосом:  
\- Пойми, эльф, я многое могу стерпеть, но далеко не все, – сжав нижнюю челюсть Джарлакса, колдун прижал его голову к мраморному полу. – И поверь, как бы ни был я жесток с тобой раньше, когда я займусь тобой по-настоящему, тебе грех будет жаловаться на мое мнимое равнодушие к тебе. Никто не сможет упрекнуть меня в избытке милосердия и недостатке фантазии. А теперь расслабься, просто расслабься.  
Бросив презрительно-золотой взгляд на двоих мужчин, наблюдавших за этой сценой, Марвин исчез из лаборатории вместе со своей добычей.

Джарлакс никогда раньше не видел этой комнаты. Прямо из ниоткуда он рухнул на пол и так и остался стоять на коленях. Марвин нависал над ним, перебирая свои желания и выстраивая их в определенном порядке. Они перенеслись в башню волшебника, куда простым смертным, да и бессмертным тоже, вход был закрыт, не будь на то воля мага. А сам маг в эти мгновения разрывался между желанием избить своего раба до крови и оголенных костей, и желанием немедленно овладеть его телом. Разорвать его изнутри. Так чтоб кости были видны. Колдун задрожал от еле сдерживаемого возбуждения.  
Ухватившись за отросшие волосы дроу, Марвин рывком поднял его на ноги только для того, чтобы нанести ему еще несколько ударов.  
\- Ты будешь покорным! И никогда больше не осмелишься на подобные выходки! Иначе я разорву тебя на полосы!  
Со следующим ударом на эбеновой коже эльфа заалели пять порезов, а Марвин сжимал и разжимал кисть правой руки, на пальцах которой вместо ногтей появились острые черные когти.  
\- Будешь ползать у моих ног и, умываясь кровью, молить о прощении, иначе я задушу тебя твоими же кишками!  
Маг снова ударил Джарлакса, теперь ногой, вынуждая того сжаться в клубок от боли.  
Вовсе не таким Марвин представлялся темному эльфу до его Порабощения. Теперь колдун явил ему темную сторону своего лика.  
Восстановив дыхание, Джарлакс поднял лицо к хозяину.  
\- Неужели я нравлюсь тебе таким?  
\- Обожающим и страдающим? О, да. Ты красивый и занятный, а характер твой я исправлю.  
Джарлакс сделал попытку улыбнуться, из-за чего кровь только сильнее побежала из разбитых губ.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что я слишком красив, чтобы меня избивать?  
\- В этом все и удовольствие, – рассмеялся Марвин.  
\- Как скажешь, мой господин, – покорно отозвался дроу.  
Маг с торжествующим видом припал к губам любовника, языком слизывая кровь.  
\- Вот и все, эльф. Ты мой.  
Однако оказалось, это было далеко не все. Марвин только начал свою собственную игру, правила в которой устанавливал он, и они были жестокими. Да и победителем при любом раскладе всегда оказывался только он сам.  
Колдун начал с любовных утех. Но все еще измазанный кровью Джарлакс пробуждал в нем звериные инстинкты. Никогда бы Джарлакс не мог предположить, что можно с таким вдохновением чередовать истязания и секс. Жрицам Ллос было бы чему поучиться. Казалось, что мага больше заводят стоны боли и мольбы о пощаде, чем прикосновения к коже, дразнящие движения языка, и эта бархатная теснота, сжимающая его. Горячая как кровь.  
Джарлакс бился в руках волшебника, пытаясь совладать с собой после очередного беспощадного удара, и тут же раскрывался навстречу, цепляясь за плечи Марвина, чтобы не потерять сознание от головокружительного удовольствия. До отчаяния, до муки дроу желал, чтобы маг завладел им, подчинил и насытил им свою похоть. Сладкая острая боль заставила эльфа застонать и выгнуться навстречу, только бы ощутить ответное желание того, кого он любил всем сердцем. Кого желал до безумия. От кого сошел с ума.  
В неистовой страсти Марвину хотелось рвать голубоглазого дроу на куски и, уже не сдерживаясь, он рычал в ответ на протяжные стоны Джарлакса.  
Когда ощущение реальности вернулось к темному эльфу, он лежал на боку, Марвин лежал позади него, тесно прижавшись и поглаживая его мускулистый живот. Джарлакс чувствовал себя изломанной и разбитой игрушкой. Он уже хотел было отодвинуться и  
перевернуться на спину, когда ощутил, что Марвин все еще в нем. Дроу едва не задохнулся от этой сладостной муки единения. А когда маг с новыми силами стал продвигаться глубже, Джарлакс взвился, то ли отбиваясь, то ли насаживаясь сильнее, с ужасом осознавая бездонную глубину этой гибельной страсти.  
Изредка замутненное сознание позволяло дроу понимать, что происходит, и он слышал как крики вожделения, слетающие с его губ, смешивались со скрежетом когтей, царапающим по его костям.  
Судорожные попытки вцепиться в плечи безжалостного любовника, чтобы не дать поглотить себя полностью. Мстительно медленные движения бедер Марвина, желающего продлить наслаждение. А потом протяжный сдвоенный стон, жестокие пальцы, оставляющие на темной коже невидимые синяки. И бесконечно долгий экстаз, невероятное блаженство после зверских пыток. И усталая мысль Джарлакса, что это лучшее, что могли придумать боги – любовь мужчины, воплотившем в себе чувственность женщины и свирепую грубость самца.  
Но это был еще не конец.  
Усилие воли мага – и оба любовника вновь перенеслись в другое место. И откуда только у Марвина эта тяга к постоянному перемещению? Теперь это была камера пыток. Именно так дроу показалось на первый взгляд. Комната была совершенно пугающая, украшенная множеством цепей, крюков и целой кучей железных конструкций, о предназначении которых Джарлакс сразу решил не думать. Стены и потолок покрывал завораживающе-варварский орнамент.  
Дроу замер, закрыл глаза и напрягся в ожидании очередного удара. Вместо этого спокойный голос мага изрек:  
\- Не ты был нужен мне, а я тебе.  
Марвин не пытал эльфа каленым железом, не растягивал на дыбе, не трощил суставы, не лил расплавленное золото на живот, даже не вырывал ногти и не выбивал зубы. Ничего такого, чего дроу ожидал. Он даже больше не прикоснулся к нему. Маг приказал Джарлаксу стать на колени и закрыл на его сведенных за спиной запястьях хитроумную систему цепей. Они не позволяли узнику ни подняться во весь рост, ни опуститься на пол, иначе руки оказались бы вывернуты.  
Цепь натянута от потолка к полу, руки скованы ззади, притянуты вверх так, что приходится слегка выгибаться вперед. Ни встать, ни сесть на пятки, ни развернуться, чтобы хоть как то расслабить затекшие мускулы. Джарлакс понятия не имел, сколько будет продолжаться эта пытка и когда господин сменит гнев на милость или хотя бы вообще вспомнит о нем. Марвин и не подумал поделиться с ним этой информацией, когда исчез.  
Он стоял на немилосердно ноющих коленях, а минуты тянулись мучительно долго, превращаясь в еще более мучительные часы. Очено скоро все мышцы задеревенели, спину ломило, бедра дрожали и умоляли хоть о мгновении отдыха. Но все это он еще стойко терпел, если бы мочевой пузырь не начал настойчиво требовать опорожнить его.  
Время тихо сыпалось из верхней чаши песочных часов в нижнюю, а на помощь Джарлаксу никто не спешил. Дроу начал всерьез задумываться о постыдной участи обмочить штаны. Свесив голову на грудь, так что пряди взъерошенных волос падали ему на глаза, Джарлакс не срузу заметил, что в камеру кто-то вошел. К его удивлению это был Артемис. Он замер, разглядывая темного эльфа со странным выражением лица. Несколько минут назад Энтрери отчаянно боролся с искушением подняться на самый верх башни и вновь увидеть парящих драконов всех цветов, услышать шум крыльев, подставить лицо ветру, впитывать свет, исходящий от них... Наемный убийца, отгоняя наваждение, тряхнул головой. С трудом он поборол в себе это стремление и вот теперь стоял перед коленопреклонным скованным дроу и размышлял о достойной компенсации утерянной  
возможности лицезреть прекрасные витражи.  
\- Ты пришел меня освободить? – охрипшим от жажды голосом спросил Джарлакс.  
\- Можно и так сказать.  
\- Тогда чего ты ждешь?  
\- Прикидываю, что я могу получить взамен за освобождение раба, которого Марвин приковал в наказание и оставил на неопределенный срок.  
\- Друг мой, прошу, освободи меня.  
\- Ладно. Вот только не знаю, как отнесется к этому наш господин.  
\- Артемис, я согласен на все, только бы подняться с колен. К тому же мне срочно нужно отлить.  
Энтрери вплотную подошел к темному эльфу.  
\- Услуга за услугу, – хитро прищурился он.  
\- Ну, говори скорее, чего ты хочешь?  
\- Хочу чтобы ты открыл свой красивый рот пошире и немного поработал им для меня.  
Джарлакс вытаращился на человека, потом моргнул и повел затекшими плечами.  
\- Хорошо. Только освободи меня, а то я сейчас лопну.  
\- Нет, – непреклонно возразил Артемис. – Сначала оплата, потом услуга.  
\- Артемис Энтрери, ты чудовище!  
Убийца изысканно поклонился, намеренно подражая самому Джарлаксу.  
\- Благодарю за комплимент. Но он не избавит твой мочевой пузырь от страданий, – с этими словами он расстегнул штаны. – Как я однажды сказал Марвину (вот уж действительно знаковая фраза в его жизни!), раньше начнешь – раньше кончишь. И знаешь, он воспользовался моим советом.  
\- Да уж, отличный план, – процедил Джарлакс. – Я согласен.  
\- План отличный. А выбора у тебя все-равно нет, – уточнил Энтрери.

\- Теперь доволен? – хмурясь и сглатывая, чтобы прочистить пересохше горло, бросил дроу. – Может теперь соизволишь снять с меня эти проклятые цепи.  
\- Попробую, – проурчал Энтрери.  
\- Что значит попробую?!  
\- Ну, знаешь, не все так просто. – Артемис откровенно наслаждался. Пусть это его лучший друг. Пусть это лишь крошечная минутная власть. Но наконец хоть что-то, кто-то зависит от него. – На этих оковах нет замка. Тут задействована магия. Наверное. – Он просто упивался выражением лица Джарлакса, гневным и одновременно испуганным. – Похоже требуется какое-нибудь волшебное слово, чтобы разрушить их.  
\- Артемис!  
\- На твое счастье я несколько освоился с магией за столько лет, проведенных в пост... обители волшебника.  
Джарлакс с облегчением выдохнул сквозь сцепленные зубы, когда наемный убийца, дотронувшись до цепей, что-то произнес и оковы на запястьях разомкнулись.  
\- А теперь тебе придется помочь мне спуститься вниз. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Иначе я просто лопну и ошпарю себе ноги.  
Закинув руку эльфа себе на плечо и обхватив его за пояс, Энтрери насколько мог быстро спустился по лестничной спирали на нижний этаж замка.  
\- Отсюда ближе наружу чем до уборной, – бросил он на ходу и потащил еле передвигающего ноги дроу к выходу.  
Джарлакс с трудом самостоятельно стоял, не говоря уже о том, чтобы совершить активное обдуманное движение. Поэтому Артемису пришлось извлечь его пенис из штанов и, одной рукой поддерживая эльфа в вертикальном положении, другой направить его вперед.  
\- Можешь начинать, – в самое ухо произнес убийца, не упустив при этом возможности коснуться губами заостренного кончика.  
Едва не кончая от немыслимого облегчения, Джарлакс откинул голову на плечо друга и  
выпустил струю мочи. Сначала она еле текла, пока мочевой пузырь в конце-концов смог сократиться и струя забила под бешенным напором, потом все медленнее, но продолжала течь и течь. Энтрери сжимал член темного эльфа. Наконец она иссякла, и обессиленный Джарлакс начал оседать на траву. Артемис растерялся поначалу – уж от кого, а от главаря Бреган Д’эрт он не ожидал подобной слабости. Подхватив обмякшее тело, убийца перекинул его через плечо и вернулся в дом. Бережно опустив свою ношу на ближайший диван, Энтрери задумался, как бы ему привести эльфа в чувства, но «потерявший сознание» Джарлакс вдруг резво набросился на присевшего рядом человека и повалил его на пол. Усевшись сверху, темный эльф издал победный клич и заерзал у Артемиса на бедрах, провоцируя того на ответную рекцию.  
Энтрери всегда считал Джарлакса привлекательным, но тут эта красота оказалась так близко и просто сама отдавалась в руки . Артемис не мог сопротивляться этому, просто не мог. Он подмял дроу под себя и впился в его рот. Губы человека были яростны и настойчивы, он целовал эльфа словно изголодавшийся зверь. Ненасытно, будто его долгие годы лишали этой возможности. Его руки блуждали по эбеновой коже, и дроу отвечал ему тем же. Джарлакс пытался обнять мужчину всем своим телом, обвить руками, ногами, вжаться до хруста костей, заполнить каждую выемку в теле, слиться воедино. Он отдавался ему с радостью.  
Разгоряченные и уставшие они лежали рядом, не желая шевелиться.  
\- Артемис, спасибо, что освободил меня. Надеюсь, Марвин не накажет тебя за это.  
\- Не накажет. Он сам отправил меня к тебе.  
Откуда только взялись силы у эльфа. С обвинительной тирадой он набросился на убийцу, но тот, вяло защищаясь, только довольно усмехался. Скоро Джарлаксу надоело, и он повалился рядом со своим новообретенным любовником.

\- Да у нас тут просто какой-то бордель для извращенцев! – в сердцах воскликнул Энтрери, глядя на двух ласкающихся дроу.  
\- Артемис, в тебе говорит ревность, – успел произнести Дзирт между поцелуями.  
\- Меняй партнеров по кругу, по кругу, – лениво отозвался Марвин из своих сонных грез.  
\- Тогда давайте разнообразить! Может, пригласишь еще кого-нибудь?! – продолжал насмехаться Артемис. – Вульфгара, например, или Морика, или даже Киммуриэля.  
\- Формы Вульфгара меня совершенно не прельщают, – спокойно, чуть приоткрыв один глаз, ответил маг, – двух дроу даже мне уже достаточно, а вот на счет Морика можно подумать, – волшебник потянулся и приоткрыл второй глаз, чтобы насладиться реакцией Артемиса.  
К его разочарованию Энтрери никак не отреагировал, а снова перевел взгляд на увлеченных друг другом эльфов. И он отнюдь не ревновал – просто был не прочь присоединиться. Уловив его мысли, Джарлакс призывно вытянул руку в его сторону и поманил.  
Трое самцов отдались любовной игре, их тела, сильные и нежные, переплелись. Понаблюдав еще несколько минут, чародей поднялся с кресла и, аккуратно обойдя этот безумный возбужденный клубок, направил свои стопы прочь на поиски более возвышенных зрелищ.


	28. Chapter 28

_Глава 28_

Джарлакс был исключительно красив и обаятелен. Только благодаря этим двум качествам он мог бы получить от Марвина почти все, что хотел. Но правда была в том, что он хотел только Марвина. И колдун вовсю пользовался этой неистовой преданностью.  
У Марвина были особые планы на третьего раба. Он собирался использовать дроу в одной весьма опасной, но столь же грандиозной затее. И темный эльф как нельзя лучше подходил для воплощения замыслов мага. Марвин уже мысленно улыбался, глядя на еще ничего не подозревающего дроу, полезного во всех отношениях. Волшебник признавал, что успел привязаться к смышленому и хорошенькому эльфу, но, не колеблясь, был готов  
рискнуть им. Затея его была столь сложна и уникальна, что он не стал посвящать в подробности ни Дзирта, ни Артемиса.  
Когда утро неспешно передавало власть полдню, а драконы на витражах лениво скользили в потоках воздуха, и чешуя их переливалась всеми цветами в лучах солнца, маг призвал Джарлакса в зал на самой вершине башни. Когда восхищенные возгласы дроу несколько поутихли, Марвин приступил к заклинанию над одним из магических кругов на полу.  
Темный эльф с нарастающим интересом и тревогой наблюдал за движениями чародея, вслушивался в его слова, но, к сожалению, без своей волшебной сферы, позволяющей понимать все языки, ничего разобрать не смог. Все что он понял это то, что ничем хорошим приготовления колдуна ему не светят.  
Искры замерцали по краю выложенного драгоценными камнями круга. Рубиновые и бриллиантовые символы загорались изнутри, пробуждая скрытые в них силы, и портал открылся. Не было ни шума, ни грохота, ни вспышек потустороннего сияния, только неясное колебание воздуха и расплывающийся в стороны туман, который, не имея возможности выйти за пределы символов, поднимался вверх, образовывая мерцающий мутный цилиндр. Сперва Джарлакс подумал, что это свечение рубинов придает ему цвет, но потом с каким-то неприятным предчувствием понял, что камни здесь ни при чем – сам туман был цвета разбавленной крови.  
Пробормотав что-то одобрительное, Марвин свел кончики пальцев вместе и соизволил обратить внимание на своего раба.  
\- Тебе выпала редкая возможность, – провозгласил он.  
При этих словах Джарлакс решил, что, не раздумывая, отдал бы лет пятьдесят жизни лишь бы не иметь такой возможности.  
\- Я отправлю тебя в мир, мало чем похожий на этот. От тебя требуются две вещи – смотреть и запоминать. Еще никто не осмеливался проникнуть в обитель этих существ в физической оболочке, поэтому никто точно не знает, чем это грозит. Даже в самых старинных гримуарах это место упоминается только со ссылкой на еще более древние источники. Я уповаю и полагаюсь на твой ум, ловкость и хитрость. Ты должен узнать все, что сможешь об обитателях этого уровня не вызывая их гнева и не давая им повода себя убить. Будь предельно осторожен, потому что законы того мира, насколько я понимаю, сильно отличаются от наших. И уж постарайся оставаться живым до тех пор, пока я не призову тебя обратно.  
\- Что же это за существа такие? – растерянно спросил Джарлакс.  
\- Драконы Красных Туманов, – ответил Марвин и дроу на несколько ударов сердца позабыл, что нужно дышать. Следующий его вдох был больше похож на всхлип, и он подумал, что Артемис и Дзирт еще легко отделались, когда колдун сослал их в Абисс.  
В Марвине шевельнулось что-то похожее на сострадание к своему любовнику. Он обнял его и мягко поцеловал в губы.  
\- Все не так страшно, как может показаться на первый взгляд, – ободряюще произнес он.  
\- Ага, на второй взгляд все гораздо страшнее, – почти прошептал эльф. Маг недовольно нахмурился, но объятий не разомкнул.   
\- Доверяй своим инстинктам и будь все время на чеку. Помни, я всегда с тобой и если тебе будет угрожать серьезная опасность, я тебя вытащу.  
Немного ободренный этими словами, а особенно прикосновениями своего господина, дроу кивнул.  
\- Подойди к порталу, – велел маг и, когда Джарлакс уже почти касался клубящейся алой дымки, он начал плести еще одно заклинание, на общем языке понятном темному эльфу.  
\- Даю тебе силы пройти сквозь пространство, бродить по измерениям, гулять по уровням Бытия, проникать во все обители, за все двери…  
Туман стал расходиться в стороны и Джарлакс увидел красную пустыню под пурпурным небом.  
\- …Они обитают в пустынных местах – в земле между землями, в городе между городами… – набирал мощь голос мага.  
Джарлакс увидел город из красно-бурого песчаника, призрачные силуэты обнаженных людей, замерших как будто в ожидании его.  
\- …Пусть мертвые восстанут и откроют врата, пусть живые откликнутся на мой зов!  
Дроу почувствовал силу, проникшую в его плоть, заставляющую мышцы напрячься, наполняющую сосуд его тела.  
\- Ступай! – кричит маг. – Вдохни в себя красный туман и почувствуй силу дракона в себе!  
Темный эльф начинает изменяться, из копчика вырастает хвост, лицо вытягивается, на голове появляются шипы, а за спиной раскрываются кожистые крылья. Безропотно, уверенно, неторопливо переступает он каждой из четырех лап линию магического круга.  
Джарлакс начинает биться в агонии, в ломающих кости спазмах и из его тела во все стороны бьет вспышка золотого света такой силы, что Марвин отшатывается от портала, а цветные драконы начинают метаться, силясь вырваться из своего стеклянного мира. Волшебник протягивает руки к туманному столбу и дроу, стоящему в нем, с пальцев его срываются огненно-золотые молнии и Марвин издает жуткий полный ярости вопль, набирающий силу и переходящий в рев. Звук этот столь страшен, что сметает на своем пути обрывки красного тумана и заставляет портал закрыться.  
Утомленный колдун опустился на пол возле потухшего и запечатанного круга. Мысленно коснувшись сознания Джарлакса, он понял, что дроу все еще жив и сам удивился этому. Максимально сосредоточившись, Марвин мог бы увидеть то, что видел темный эльф, но это требовало такой концентрации и усилий, что волшебник решил, лучше восстановить силы для того, чтобы вернуть дроу обратно, а уж потом он с легкостью прочитает все его воспоминания.  
\- Полезный во всех отношениях дроу, – удовлетворенно произнес чародей. – Похоже, я вновь не ошибся. – Он позволил себе слегка улыбнуться.

Немыслимым усилием дроу пытался удержать образ Марвина в сознании, вытерпеть этот кошмар ради него. Воля хозяина была превыше всего, она подавляла, ломала, заставляла меняться. Джарлакс бросил факел собственного «я» в воду. Все погрузилось во тьму, и эльф растворился в ней.  
Медленно, словно нехотя, мрак развеялся и дроу очутился где-то. Он очень надеялся, что именно там, куда хозяин отправил его.  
Разглядеть что-либо пока не удавалось – повсюду его окружали клочья тумана кроваво-красного цвета, будто рассветные испарения земли и багряное небо заката сошлись в одной точке времени. Джарлакс выставил руки вперед, они словно погрузились в парящую в воздухе кровь. Осторожно следя за каждым шагом, эльф двинулся вперед и, похоже, вверх по склону. Мало-помалу глаза привыкли к алой дымке и в ней стали проступать неясные очертания. Через несколько сотен шагов Джарлакс достиг вершины холма, который собственно и закрывал обзор. Тумана здесь почти не было, можно было осмотреться вокруг.  
Вид, представший его взору, обратил дроу с ног до головы в камень. Каменисто-песчаная пустыня простиралась до горизонта во все стороны, горячий ветер пересчитывал песчинки, временами срывая с земли дымчато-багряное марево. Джарлакс не в силах был шевельнутся, только в голове его дико кружились мысли – ослепшие, оглохшие, онемевшие. Вихрь нелепых калек. Лишь разглядев нечто, выделяющееся в колеблющемся однообразии, темный эльф рискнул сдвинуться с места. Еще раз оглянувшись вокруг и удостоверившись, что везде одна и та же пустынная местность, а небо нависает красными клубами и заслоняет собой солнце, если оно, конечно, есть в этом призрачно-алом мире, дроу стал спускаться к своей не менее призрачной цели.  
Взобравшись на следующий осыпающийся под ногами холм, Джарлакс остановился  
передохнуть. Неясная цель немного приблизилась. Возможно, через час-другой ему  
удастся до нее доползти. Теперь второй этап, спустится по склону и снова повторить первый этап – подъем на очередной утыканный камнями бархан.  
Того, что произошло спустя каких-то пару минут эльф вовсе не ожидал. До этого ему как-то и в голову не приходило, что эта красная пустыня может быть населена. Особенно кем-то, кто издает _такие_ звуки. То, что он услышал, нельзя было назвать ни ревом, ни криком, ни свистом. Это была какая-то невообразимая звуковая смесь более всего напоминающая, будто кто-то выдыхает всей пастью сквозь зубы, шипя и урча при этом. Огромной такой пастью.  
Буквально-таки заставив себя посмотреть вверх, Джарлакс увидал нечто необыкновенно прекрасное и одновременно ужасающее. Над ним пролетал дракон. Он летел слишком высоко и быстро, чтобы хорошенько его разглядеть, но то, что этот дракон отличался от всех ранее виденных им, Джарлакс не сомневался. Существо было столь же призрачно-туманно, как и все вокруг. Опустив взгляд себе под ноги, темный эльф попытался не думать об увиденном, потому что если задуматься о том, что пролетело над ним, можно было запросто свихнуться. Легче было бы относиться к происшедшему как, скажем, к атмосферному явлению.  
Он преодолел еще несколько подъемов и спусков, когда тот звук раздался вновь. На этот раз он послышался ближе, гораздо ближе и внушал еще больший страх, потому что теперь дроу знал его источник. Что-то зашуршало по песку, захлопало крыльями, воздух у эльфа над головой пришел в движение, и на мгновение его обдало жаром, а может он просто взмок от напряжения. Нечто приземлилось на вершине холма, по которому он поднимался. У Джарлакса хватило мужества продолжить подъем и взглянуть наверх. С изумлением дроу глядел на дракона. Изумление, похоже, было взаимным. Дракон никогда прежде не видел темных эльфов в этих местах. К удивлению Джарлакса примешивались восхищение и благоговейный ужас. Существо было сказочно красивым. Сидя на задних лапах, оно достигало пяти, а то и шести ростов дроу. Контуры и изгибы его тела окружало кроваво-красное свечение, от которого внутри у Джарлакса все холодело. Но необыкновенней всего было не это. Дракон был сам словно соткан из тумана. Его тело было столь прозрачно, что эльф видел сквозь него нагромождение бурых скал позади. Не то что бы контуры его огромного тела замыкали полупрозрачное пространство внутри себя, нет – весь дракон состоял из сгустков алого тумана и очертания его были столь же зыбкими, как и сияние, окружающее его. Только глаза его, черные омуты, совершенно не менялись. Даже пропасть бездонной Клорифты казалась не такой черной, как его зрачки.  
Туманные веки дрогнули и, как ни странно, прикрыли жуткие глаза, оставляя узкие щели для наблюдения за чужаком. И изменчивое существо заговорило, что стало для Джарлакса еще большей неожиданностью. До этого он был практически уверен, что это бесплотный и безголосый дух, а еще лучше – галлюцинация. Эльф был так ошарашен, словно бы камень или огонь заговорили, негромко, спокойно, подвешивая слова в воздухе. Как и говорил бы туман.  
Голос дракона был мягким и свистящим, словно шипение сжатого пара, что вырывается из-под земли рядом с вулканом. И в то же время в нем слышалась наводящая ужас мелодичность.  
Джарлакс был как будто парализован. Он глядел на полупрозрачное тело существа, лишь немного более плотное, чем окружающая их алая дымка.  
\- Кто ты? – спросил дракон.  
Дроу на мгновение пожалел о своей широкополой шляпе. Было бы весьма кстати изящно взмахнуть ней в приветственном жесте. Но шляпа теперь принадлежала Марвину, как и сам Джарлакс. Поэтому темный эльф почтительно склонил голову и ответил:  
\- Джарлакс Бреган Д’эрт. – И тут же нахально поинтересовался, – С кем имею честь разговаривать?  
Дракона его вопрос, похоже, развеселил, хотя то, что дроу принял за смех, могло   
оказаться и боевым кличем перед нападением.  
\- Мое имя ничего не значит для тебя, смертный.  
\- Для меня может и ничего, а для моего повелителя может и кое-что.  
\- Кто же твой повелитель? – прошелесторычал дракон, а в его теле завихрились багровые клубы.  
\- Тот, кто отправил меня сюда.  
\- Если твой хозяин столь же умен, сколь и могуществен – ты под надежной защитой, – выдохнул дракон вместе с красноватым облаком дыма  
\- Благодарю тебя. Позволь же узнать, где я нахожусь?  
Существо на пару секунд задумалось, потом пошевелило крыльями, словно пожало плечами.  
\- Господин, держащий своего слугу в неведении весьма хитер, или же не дорожит жизнью своего слуги.  
Джарлакс не позволил никаким эмоциям отразиться на своем лице.  
\- Так просвети меня.  
\- Ты, смертный, одним богам известно как, очутился там, где властвуют Драконы Красных Туманов! – и будто в подтверждение этого взревел, выпустив огненную струю. Пламя, вырвавшееся из его пасти, опалило красный песок, заставив его плавиться и пузыриться, словно кипящая кровь, а потом застыть мутным бурым стеклом.  
Уняв дрожь, предательски обнявшую его колени, дроу осмелился возразить.  
\- Ты несправедливо называешь меня смертным, ты, кто сам не назвал мне своего имени.  
Дракон снова издал похожие на смех шипящие звуки и стал будто бы прозрачнее.  
\- А ты дерзок! Ты, стоящий почти обнаженным и безоружным передо мной, тем, который видел рождение и гибель миров. Мы, драконы, избранная богами раса. Мы живем так долго, что по сравнению с нами даже жизнь эльфов сгорает быстрее свечи. А жизнь нескольких поколений людей для нас длится лишь миг. Наша магия первозданна, она столь сильна, что даже самым сильным волшебникам с ней трудно совладать.  
\- Что ж, пожалуй, мой господин вполне способен с тобой потягаться в Высоком Искусстве.  
\- И кто же твой господин?!  
\- Если ему будет угодно – он сам назовет тебе свое имя.  
\- Ты еще и бесстрашен. И предан. – Дракон поднялся на все четыре лапы. – Ты мне любопытен. Можешь продолжать свой путь в Красных Туманах, и ты узришь многое, что твоему хозяину будет небезынтересно узнать. Но передай ему также, что незваных гостей здесь вполне может ожидать смерть.  
Уже взлетая, дракон выгнул шею и насмешливо прошелестел:  
\- Никогда раньше не видел синеглазых дроу, тем более с красными волосам.  
До эльфа не сразу дошел смысл сказанного. Он, затаив дыхание, смотрел в небо. В полете дракона была смертоносная сила. И он был великолепен. Может быть именно поэтому. Полупрозрачный дракон, переливающийся всеми оттенками красного, излучал невероятную мощь, абсолютную непредсказуемость и древнюю мудрость. Джарлакс подумал, что это, наверное, самое прекрасное зрелище, которое он когда-либо видел за свою долгую жизнь – полет астрального дракона в Красных Туманах. Печаль прокралась в его душу, но к счастью он тут же вспомнил о сказанных ему словах.  
Запустив руку в волосы, он выдернул несколько волосков и с недоверием уставился на них – они были цвета свежей крови. Стряхнув с себя оцепенение и решив оставить загадки Марвину, дроу продолжил путь босиком по песку и камням, сквозь красную мглу к цели, которая была все ближе. Он уже почти мог разглядеть, что это было, но старался держать подобные догадки подальше от своих жадных и суетливых мыслей. С вершины следующего холма ему открылся вид на долину, что тянулась широкой полосой в обе стороны поперек пути эльфа, точнее он затруднялся определить из-за отсутствия каких-либо светил, указывающих на стороны света. Песок, скалы, здоровенные валуны, разбросанные от горизонта до горизонта. И кости. Много костей. А дальше впереди, у того края долины – ступени, смутно различимые за пластами багряного марева. Бесчисленные ступени, что приведут его к цели – колоссальному храму на плато.  
Под ногами Джарлакса хрустнули первые косточки. Как и все в этом мире они красные. Некоторые еще совсем светлые, другие темно алые, будто вобрали в себя всю кровь и плоть, что держалась на них.  
С ужасом дроу обводит взором растянувшуюся в обе стороны долину, более всего похожую на бойню. От горизонта до горизонта она устлана костями. Наконец, взяв себя в руки, темный эльф начинает понимать, что не видит ни одной кости, принадлежащей человеку, эльфу или другому человекоподобному существу. Это заметно придает ему бодрости, но энтузиазм быстро улетучивается – большинство останков принадлежат четверо- и больше чем четвероногим животным, или иным существам, которых он не то что никогда в глаза не видел, но даже вообразить себе не может. Из каких чуждых вселенных Драконы Красных Туманов притаскивают свою добычу? Откуда эти несимметричные черепа, витые кости, позвоночники с несколькими дюжинами позвонков и стольким же количеством конечностей, черепа, в которых отверстий было раза в два больше, чем необходимо живому существу со стандартным набором органов чувств. Джарлакс шел по костям, среди костей, между костями, под ними и сквозь них. Если бы это не было так безумно, он бы подумал, что эти драконы питаются демонами… А может, они их вовсе не едят, а…  
Он споткнулся о первую ступеньку, сам того не заметив, он дошел до грандиозной лестницы, вырубленной в красном песчанике. Наверху две фаллические колонны, за ними тянутся полуразрушенные стены. Вид у стен такой, будто они простояли не одну тысячу лет, прежде чем время принялось грызть их и добилось в этом успеха.  
Пласты и клочья алого тумана лижут ступени. Запах огня, крови и невообразимой древности. Джарлакс оглядывается – вокруг только пустыня без конца и края, пересыпающая красный песок, усеянная красными камнями, устланная красными костями. Сырой запах массовых жертвоприношений, сухой запах змеиной кожи после линьки. Дроу медленно, почти нехотя, поднимается по ступеням. Проходят часы. Пролетают мгновения.  
Он вздрагивает, крылья носа раздуваются, улавливая что-то новое.  
Безошибочно сексуальный запах, ползущий сверху вниз, накатывающий на него, пока он идет вверх, впитывая влажный воздух пустыни, пока туман оседает на него, и он ощущает его теплое липкое прикосновение, солоноватый привкус. Запах становится все острее, красный, приторный. Настороженно принюхиваясь, он шагает вперед. Ветер шуршит песком, клубится Туман.  
Храм накрывает его своей тенью. Джарлакс сплевывает песок, несколько секунд глядит на лужицу красноватой слюны и двигается дальше. Он смотрит вверх и не может удержать форму храма в своей памяти. Тот словно постоянно меняет свои очертания, купола сменяются шпилями, окна – балконами, сплошные стены – колоннадами. Одно он видит наверняка – повсюду изображения драконов.  
Уже не смотря под ноги, не отрывая взора от чудесных видений, Джарлакс достигает последней ступени. И видит, что за его подъемом наблюдает целая толпа юношей безупречной красоты с красными, золотыми, огненно-рыжими волосами. От бедер до щиколоток они обернуты в полосы алой ткани. Некоторые в сандалиях, иные босые. Кожа их как ни странно естественного человеческого цвета, ну разве что с легким матово-розовым оттенком. У некоторых кончики ушей заострены. Кисти, пальцы, уши, носы, да и другие части тела этих диких юнцов унизаны золотыми украшениями. Браслеты, кольца, серьги изображают драконов.  
Из толпы выходит один юноша. На вид он ничем не отличается от остальных – ни возрастом, ни одеянием, украшения его не несут в себе знаки отличия. Он протягивает руки к Джарлаксу в дружественном жесте ладонями вверх и улыбается. Воистину  
божественна красота его.  
\- Слушай нас. Мы служим Красным Туманам, в которых правят Великие Драконы. Мы  
приветствуем тебя среди нас. Любовь и красота – вот единственный закон, который мы чтим. Можешь присоединиться к нам, если ты этого захочешь.  
Джарлакс опускает взгляд, рассматривает свои алые штаны, бывшие некогда белыми, и делает шаг навстречу юноше. Понимание нисходит на него красным ветром сквозь кости. Они поклоняются Драконам Красных Туманов, они служат им в этом кровавом мире.  
Он делает второй шаг. Вовсе нет, драконы не едят их. Они благосклонно принимают их поклонения и жертвоприношения. Драконы выводят этих огненноволосых юношей, как орхидеи или жемчуг своей древней магией, сплавляя воедино прекрасное и порочное.  
Джарлакс сделал еще один шаг. Да, так и должно быть. Они должны быть более совершенны, чем все мы, простые смертные, вместе взятые. Ведь мы ничего не знаем о том величии красоты, мудрости и могущества, которым обладают драконы. А эти юнцы, по крайней мере, понимают, насколько небезупречны по сравнению с Ними. Но они избранны, им оказана честь служить, поклоняться Великим. Они, распахнув очи, лицезрят вечных идеальных созданий. А мы, глупцы, смотрим в другую сторону…  
Слезы тоски по совершенству и отчаяния от невозможности приблизиться к нему побежали по его щекам. Дроу вытер слезы рукой и замер. На эбеновой коже была размазана кровь. Хотя нет, не кровь – слезы стали красными, Красные Туманы проникали в его тело, напитывали его собой, подчиняли.  
Джарлакс отшатнулся от прекрасного юноши. Еще немного и он весь пропитается сущностью этого мира. Еще один шаг и он присоединится к этим жрецам, бесконечно юным и бесконечно красивым. Темный эльф одновременно стремился к этому и отчаянно противился. Еще шаг и возврата назад не будет. Это стремление к прекрасному погубит его. Прекрасному… Образ Марвина заполнил его мысли спасительным воспоминанием. Он уцепился за его имя, его облик, свою любовь к нему и мысленно воззвал “Марвин!!! Мой повелитель! Забери меня отсюда. Я люблю только тебя!“  
Джарлакс сделал еще шаг назад.  
\- Я должен возвращаться. Иначе будет слишком далеко, чтобы идти одному, – произнес он, с облегчением ощутив, что маг услышал его и внял призыву.  
Красноволосый юноша вновь улыбнулся и взмахнул рукой.  
\- Тогда приходи вновь. Всегда будем рады тебе среди нас. Прощай и до встречи!  
Последние слова растворялись в тумане, когда Джарлакс ухватился за такую знакомую и родную руку Марвина, вытаскивающую его из этого красного кошмара.  
Поборов головокружение, темный эльф увидел, что находится в башне волшебника и со всей силы сжимает ладонь своего господина.  
Осмотревшись по сторонам еще раз, дроу, наконец, решился отпустить кисть чародея. Заметив стоящих за магом Дзирта и Артемиса, эльф воскликнул:  
\- Как же я рад вас всех видеть, – и с облегчением улыбнулся.  
\- Будь я проклят!  
\- Во имя всех Девяти Кругов!  
Двое мужчин издали эти возгласы одновременно. Красные волосы Джарлакса и словно налитые кровью белки глаз они еще перенесли спокойно, но его алые зубы произвели на них неизгладимое впечатление.  
\- Марвин, что с ним такое? – нахмурившись, спросил Артемис.  
\- А что такое? – выходя из магического круга, поинтересовался Джарлакс.  
\- Ты бы себя видел, – протянул Дзирт.  
Марвин все еще не сказал ни слова. Он молча стоял рядом с эльфом и не сводил с него напряженного взгляда, то ли рассматривая изменившуюся внешность своего любовника, то ли проникая в его воспоминания.  
\- Ты как будто истекаешь кровью, – произнес Дзирт, подходя ближе.  
\- Отовсюду, – прибавил Энтрери.  
Джарлакс недоуменно взглянул на колдуна.  
\- Кажется, я насквозь пропитался…  
Но маг не позволил ему закончить фразу.  
\- Заткнись! – прикрикнул он, сбросив свое оцепенение. И тут же в голове бывшего главаря зазвучало: “Никогда не смей упоминать о том, что ты видел, ни вслух, ни в мыслях, ни при ком, будь то твои враги или друзья. То, что ты пережил, знаем только ты и я. Только мы двое. Не позволяй Драконам Красных Туманов заполнить твой разум и томить твое сердце. И никогда не произноси эти три слова вслух. Поверь мне, так будет лучше для всех нас“.  
\- Я верю тебе, мой повелитель, – чуть слышно прошептал Джарлакс, едва голос волшебника утих в его голове.  
В полном молчании четверо мужчин спустились с башни, задержавшись лишь когда Джарлакс увидел свое отражение в первом попавшемся зеркале. С минуту он пялился на свои алые волосы, брови, ресницы, зубы. Голубые радужки смотрелись одуряюще на фоне алых белков. На ум ему пришли выкрашенные ветром и туманами красные кости, разбросанные по пустынной равнине, но ни один возглас не вырвался из его рта.  
Никому он не сказал, что струя мочи оказалась того же цвета. Хотя Марвин и так наверняка знал об этом. А вот первый же оральный секс, который у него был несколько часов спустя с Артемисом, доказал, что и семя его стало красным. Артемис впервые в жизни выплюнул.  
Дзирт и Энтрери после нескольких неудачных попыток оставили все расспросы. Если Джарлакс не мог рассказать им, значит, на то есть воля Марвина – главный закон в их жизни. Они не знали, отправлял ли маг своего раба еще в иные миры, или же то был единственный раз. Ясно было только одно, что-то сильно повлияло на голубоглазого темного эльфа там, где он побывал. Еще много дней ранее белые части его тела оставались красными. Волосам так и не вернулся их природный цвет, отросли новые, белоснежные. А красные пришлось срезать, они почему-то изрядно бесили чародея. Глаза и зубы посветлели, жидкости организма тоже со временем вернулись к своему естественному оттенку. И все же прошло несколько месяцев, прежде чем к дроу возвратился его прежний облик. Долго еще Марвин ходил хмурым, практически не обращая внимания на них троих, и им оставалось только радоваться, что их все же трое и они не одиноки. Но вот настал день, когда совершенный лик волшебника вновь озарился широкой улыбкой, а глаза стали излучать веселье и лукавство. У него появились новые идеи – новые причины для радости и беспокойства у троих его любовников-рабов.


	29. Chapter 29

_Глава 29_

Все менялось, все оставалось прежним. А пока мужчины наслаждались идиллией, умиротворенностью, любовью и ожиданием реализации новых замыслов Марвина к ним присоединилась Кэтти-бри.  
Ее очередной визит ни для кого не стал неожиданностью, и она вполне естественно влилась во временной поток, вращающийся вокруг великого чародея. Кэтти-бри даже почти не испытала удивления, когда, соскочив с лошади и пройдя в недра цитадели мага, увидела Джарлакса, тренировавшегося с Марвином на мечах. Только узрев появившуюся под дугой арки Кэтти-бри, темный эльф изящным движением отбросил клинки, отвесил чародею поклон и направился к девушке.  
\- Тебе следовало бы закончить занятие, – ворчливо заметил Марвин, опуская оружие и слегка наклоняя голову, приветствуя женщину.  
\- Завтра можешь избить меня вдвое сильнее, – откликнулся Джарлакс.  
\- Не сомневайся, что именно так я и поступлю, – произнес маг, целуя руку Кэтти-бри, второй уже завладел галантный как всегда дроу.  
Женщина не переставала восхищаться самоуверенным, опасным и властным колдуном. Подчинить себе троих мужчин, самых лучших, искусных и умных из всех, кого она встречала, и заставить их полюбить себя искренней преданной любовью – такое под силу только поистине великому человеку.  
Отделавшись от жаждущего новостей Джарлакса и ускользнув подальше от золотых глаз, Кэтти-бри отправилась на поиски Дзирта. Процесс обещал быть долгим и увлекательным. По дороге она размышляла о жертвах, на которые пошел Джарлакс ради мага – отрастил волосы на своей вечно бритой голове, позволил проколоть себе нижнюю губу и пупок, там теперь красовались золотые кольца, сверкая на темной коже. Она не могла и подумать, что дроу сам попросил Марвина об этом после одного путешествия в затянутый красной дымкой мир.  
Арки и залы проплывали мимо. Никаких следов ни дроу, ни человека. И где только колдун прячет их? Решив сделать перерыв в поисках мужчин, Кэтти-бри стала разыскивать ванную комнату, чтобы освежить кожу после утомительного пути верхом.  
И как ей раньше не пришло в голову начать именно с этого?! В ванной комнате она застала Дзирта и Артемиса. Они обернулись к ней и, ничуть не смущаясь, одарили ее улыбками. Мужчины стояли под струями воды с полностью восставшими членами и медленно намыливали друг друга теми же сильными пальцами, которыми они поглаживают оружие, проверяя, остро ли заточено лезвие и хорошо ли болт ложится в желоб арбалета. Их движения противоречили самой природе, но выглядели так естественно – два аллигатора соскользнули в воду, скаля зубы в развратных улыбках.  
Развернувшись, Кэтти-бри направилась искать утешения в обществе Джарлакса или даже волшебника. Уже все равно.  
Войдя в просторный зал с устремленными ввысь белыми колоннами, женщина замедлила шаг, разглядывая роспись потолка с неизвестными ей созвездиями ночного неба. Это помогало отвлечься. К одной из этих нацеленных в небеса колонн жался одинокий дроу. Кэтти-бри двинулась к нему навстречу.  
\- Наверное, тебе все же следовало бы продолжить упражнения с Марвином.  
\- Что толку, никто не владеет оружием лучше него. – Искривив тонкие красивые губы, Джарлакс добавил, – Даже когда мы втроем атакуем, он всегда побеждает.  
Женщина ожидала, что такие слова должны быть произнесены с горечью, он же сказал их с гордостью. Она вернула ему улыбку и спросила:  
\- Как ты здесь оказался, Джарлакс? Как и они?  
\- Я пришел сам.  
\- Сам?!  
\- Мой господин призвал меня, и я откликнулся на его зов.  
\- Джарлакс, ты пришел в тюрьму и сам запер за собой камеру.  
\- Это не тюрьма – это храм, где ни днем, ни ночью не гаснет свет его могущества. Это сплав Времени и Пространства на краю Вечности. Бесконечная ночь в ожидании дня, день, который проходит в бдении начала ночи.  
\- Ты изменился, сильно.  
\- Все мы меняемся.  
\- Неужели ты не вспоминаешь о тех временах, когда ты был сам себе хозяин, о той своей жизни, в которой ты управлял армиями, плел интриги и путешествовал в поисках приключений?  
\- Что хорошего в воспоминаниях? Мое путешествие закончилось здесь. Все прошло. Я там, где должен быть…  
\- Да, ты дома, – перебила его Кэтти-бри. – Слышала я уже эти слова.  
\- Тот, кто сказал их тебе, был прав. Марвину нет равных, – с жаром произнес эльф. – Никто не может выстоять перед лицом его. Я прославляю его словно бога. Да он и есть бог для меня, я благодарю его за безграничное милосердие, я поклоняюсь его величию и великолепию, восхищаюсь им!  
\- Сияние его освещает нас! – воскликнул Дзирт, приближаясь к ним. – Слава и хвала ему! Он наш единственный бог! Он в нас, вокруг нас и нет никакой силы кроме него! – Дзирт  
ухмыльнулся, хитро прищурившись, взглянул на Кэтти-бри и прибавил, понизив голос и  
кивая на Джарлакса, – Вот так этот дроу стал безумен и теперь бродит в наготе своей по горам и долинам, прославляя имя Марвина и призывая всех встречных поклоняться единому повелителю.  
После этих слов Дзирт и Джарлакс дружно расхохотались, похлопывая друг друга по спинам, а Кэтти-бри уже и не знала, кого тут считать сумасшедшим. Наверное, себя.  
\- Ваш «бог», который распоряжается вашей жизнью и смертью, может неожиданно вспылить и прикончить кого-то из вас.  
\- Что он уже однажды и совершил. Марвин убил Джарлакса в порыве гнева, а потом воскресил. Все в руках его, – и мужчины снова рассмеялись, так что Кэтти-бри не поняла, это очередная шутка или правда.  
\- Так где же ты пропадала так долго? – спросил сиреневоглазый дроу, неожиданно обнимая ее и привлекая к себе.  
\- То здесь, то там… – ошарашенная его поведением, с трудом выдавила Кэтти-бри.  
\- Все-таки больше там, чем здесь.  
\- А ты, я погляжу, все больше здесь, – заметила она, высвобождаясь из таких желанных, таких запретных объятий.  
\- Ты знаешь, где меня искать. Я всегда здесь, – отпуская свою… жену, ответил темный эльф.  
Кэтти-бри никогда не говорила о том, чем она занимается там, за пределами земель Марвина, чем зарабатывает на жизнь, с кем проводит время. И упорно отказывалась от золота, которое предлагал ей маг. Поначалу она отшучивалась тем, что колдовское золото не в ходу там, где она живет, но однажды, разозлившись, выпалила, что никакое золото и драгоценные каменья не заменят ей отнятого у нее Дзирта. С тех пор Марвин больше не касался этой темы. Да и Кэтти-бри не лезла с расспросами к мужчинам, чем они занимаются между ее редкими визитами. Все, что ей позволено она и так видела в избытке. Верхом на лошади она пересекала черту между двумя мирами, оставляя позади свое прошлое и вступая в настоящее Марвина. Она жила только тем днем, который длится сейчас. Важно только то, что происходит в этом замкнутом мире. И она была почти готова признать, что возвращается сюда всякий раз уже не только из-за потерянного мужа. Таинственная жизнь в замке мага манила ее, но Кэтти-бри касалась только ее поверхности, да и то кончиками пальцев, не смея погрузиться глубже. Это мужчины могли позволить себе распоряжаться временем, сжимать и растягивать его, останавливать, использовать как реку для перемещения в другие миры. Она лишь брала время взаймы. Ей вспомнилось, как однажды она вошла в дом волшебника, и никто не встретил ее. Никто не отозвался на ее голос, никто не проявлял никаких признаков жизни. Она тогда даже испугалась, что Марин покинул свою цитадель, забрав с собой своих рабов. Но после недолгих поисков коридоры сами вывели ее к ним. Тогда их еще было трое – Марвин, Дзирт и Артемис. Волшебник полулежал в мягком кресле, казалось, погруженный в сон. Меж ног его расположился Дзирт, он сидел на полу, упираясь спиной в край сидения кресла, положив голову колдуну на бедро. Рука Марвина покоилась на его плече. В нескольких шагах поперек другого кресла растянулся Энтрери, повернув лицо к волшебнику. Одна рука его лежала на обнаженном животе, вторая расслабленно свисала вниз. Кэтти-бри поначалу просто оторопела от столь изящно-томной картины. Несколько минут она простояла, глядя на них – все трое размеренно дышали. Женщина оставила их спящими, надеясь, что через пару часов они проснутся. Когда же по прошествии этих часов она не выдержала и снова зашла в тот зал, картина совершенно не изменилась. Никто из них не пошевелился, никто и не помышлял о пробуждении.  
Поглядев на них еще с полчаса, Кэтти-бри почувствовала, что ее тоже неудержимо клонит в сон. В наступившей темноте между век Марвина виднелась узкая щель, отсвечивающая золотом – перешеек, оставленный для связи с этим миром. Выглядывая из страны своих сновидений, он пытался разглядеть ее – неясную фигуру, маячившую на кромке его видений. Но, похоже, она не заинтересовала его настолько, чтобы открыть  
глаза.  
Прошло еще два с половиной дня, прежде чем Марвин открыл их, а вслед за ним проснулись и его рабы. Как ни в чем не бывало, он поприветствовал Кэтти-бри и предложил прогуляться во внутреннем саду, пока мужчины подадут на стол обед.  
\- Я голоден как дракон, – только и сказал он.  
А Кэтти-бри оставалось лишь гадать, сколько дней до ее появления они находились в таком состоянии и где они были. Но, как и всегда, она не стала задавать вопросов. Там где они были, их уже нет и сейчас они рядом с ней. Что еще имеет значение? О, Великие боги, сколь же насыщенна, интересна и близка к абсолютному счастью была их жизнь.

Кэтти-бри сидела на подоконнике в объятиях Артемиса Энтрери лицом к нему, шевеля пальцами правой ноги в соленой воде бескрайнего моря. Руки наемного убийцы обвивали ее бедра, давно ей не было так хорошо и спокойно.  
\- Интересно, чем сейчас занимаются остальные, – девушка выгнулась дугой и опустилась спиной на прохладный мрамор.  
Артемис на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, и стены вокруг них стали словно растворяться или просто становиться прозрачными.  
Кэтти-бри приподнялась на локтях. Где-то на расстоянии десятков залов она увидела Дзирта и Джарлакса. Брови Энтрери слегка нахмурились и двое дроу будто приблизились. Девушка разглядела разнообразное оружие разложенное вокруг них. Они что-то оживленно обсуждали на родном языке, их голоса доносились все отчетливее – плавная певучая речь часто прерывалась отрывистыми согласными. Темные эльфы почувствовали прикосновение мысли Артемиса, повернули головы к ним, улыбнулись и возобновили спор.  
Энтрери наморщил нос, выдавая свое напряжение, и Кэтти-бри неподалеку различила силуэт Марвина – стоя на коленях среди кустов зелени в оранжерее, он разрыхлял землю узкой лопаткой. Резко обернувшись, маг прервал свое занятие и послал девушке воздушный поцелуй. Бывший наемник расслабился, притянул Кэтти-бри к себе на бедра и, все еще не открывая глаз, легонько поцеловал в губы. Жизнь была прекрасна. Граница, что отделяла ее разум от соскальзывания в грезы, становилась все тоньше.  
Пока однажды Марвин не сорвал напрочь тончайшую ткань этой завесы. Исподволь, незаметно он затягивал ее в воронку своих желаний, плел свою паутину, пока она не обнаружила, что не может из нее выбраться.

**«Don't Fear The Reaper» HIM**

Когда посреди ночи маг зашел в ее спальню, ту самую спальню, и произнес – “Женщина, я хочу тебя“, ей открылось все. Все страхи оставили ее. Она вдруг успокоилась… и содрогнулась. Кроме них двоих никого больше нет. Кэтти-бри почувствовала, что гибнет. В спальне, в его доме, в его мире, он впивается в нее золотым взглядом и она понимает, что не сможет сопротивляться ему. Понимает, что позабыла свою мягкую женскую сущность. Что необходимо испытать боль, чтобы вспомнить, кто она, опуститься на колени и испить семя этого мужчины-демона. Она чувствует, как золотоглазый маг обступает ее со всех сторон, словно океан, что она тонет, уступает, что он добивается своего.  
\- Я не боюсь тебя, – шепчет она в темноту.  
\- Конечно, боишься, – звучит из мрака ответ.  
Глаза его различали тепловое свечение, которое излучало ее тело, но пальцы его искали мест, где затаилась тень. Подгоняемый жестоким желанием, он добрался туда, где скрываются мягкие складки плоти на краю глубины.  
\- Вы, люди, обесцениваете величественный, священный, основанный на мучении ритуал, – хрипло и страстно произнес он. – Я покажу тебе истинную любовь мужчины и женщины.  
И она отдала свое тело ему, принесла себя в жертву его великой похоти. Никогда в жизни ей еще не было так страшно, когда острые пальцы Марвина все сильнее впивались в ее тело. Он притянул ее к себе, и она ощутила, что висит над пропастью, что только его руки удерживают ее. Она цепляется за него в надежде спасти себя, уже не понимая, что он не держит ее, а подталкивает ближе к краю. Но с каждым мгновением ее руки слабели, она соскальзывала вниз, устремлялась в пропасть. В бездну, имя которой Марвин.  
\- Нет! – задохнулась она в крике.  
\- Да! – прорычал он, выпивая ее крик жадным ртом.  
Хищными движениями, будто коршун, он рвал на ней одежду, раня когтями кожу, и лоскуты, извиваясь, уносились ночным ветром. А она рыдала и ласкала его тело, прижимаясь к нему, запуская пальцы в его волосы. Одновременно ненавидела и была благодарна за такое блаженство.  
Неожиданно для себя Марвин вспомнил, какое это наслаждение заниматься любовью с молодой красивой женщиной. Настоящей женщиной. Нахлынувший экстаз вытеснил эти мысли из его памяти.  
Он вышел из нее, как из моря. По соленому телу струились капли. Он властно прижал ее к своей груди, и темнота окутала их как своих детей.  
Весь остаток ночи Кэтти-бри снились реки, впадающие в океан, в котором вместо воды текла алая кровь, и дороги, которые змеились, ведя в Бездну.  
Не успев еще до конца проснуться, Кэтти-бри плотнее сжала веки. Открой она глаза прямо сейчас – и прошлая ночь окажется кошмарным сном или сладкой правдой. Девушка отчаянно боялась и еще сильнее желала вновь заглянуть в золотую глубину очей мага. Не его ли дыхание она слышит за своей спиной? Очень-очень медленно она стала переворачиваться. Собралась с духом. Распахнула глаза. Увидела его спящим обнаженным радом с ней. В тот же миг его сияющие глаза открылись, и он посмотрел на нее таким взглядом, что у нее свело мышцы живота. И тогда она вспомнила о Дзирте.  
То, что она спала с Энтрери, почему-то совершенно ее не беспокоило. Но теперь она провела ночь с хозяином Дзирта, с повелителем своего мужа. Или теперь ее повелителем тоже? Нет, Дзирт не должен об этом узнать! Хотя, как это скроешь?.. Сомнительно, чтобы он не заметил отсутствие Марвина в их постели этой ночью. А может он подумает, что маг бодрствовал и работал всю ночь. Что же делать? Как себя вести? С Дзиртом, с Марвином? Она изменила свому мужу! Впервые! Хотя нет, что она несет – а Артемис? Но он ведь… Тогда как же Марвин… Что Дзирт теперь о ней подумает? Но с другой стороны – что изменилось? И почему что-то должно измениться? Нет, она должна узнать. Она приоткрыла губы, но еще с минуту подыскивала верный вопрос.  
\- А как же Дзирт и Артемис? Они, наверное, решат, что ты провел ночь с Джарлаксом?  
\- Я никогда не остаюсь на всю ночь с Джарлаксом, я всегда возвращаюсь в свою постель, – кошачьи зрачки волшебника вертикально сузились.  
\- Тогда что же они... Как они… если ты… Они ведь подумают, что…  
\- Ты думаешь, их сильно заботит, с кем я спал этой ночью? Ты ошибаешься.  
Откинув покрывало, Марвин встал и призывно протянул ей руку.  
\- Пошли, я кое-что тебе покажу.  
Похоже, его ничуть не смущала перспектива расхаживать по дому голым. Хотя чего смущаться – это ведь его дом. Кэтти-бри чувствовала себя не столь непринужденно и, прежде чем последовать за ним, замоталась в постельное покрывало. После нескольких поворотов они остановились перед входом в его спальню. На широкой кровати в обнимку спали двое мужчин. Щека дроу прижималась к плечу наемного убийцы.  
\- Одиноко им не было, как видишь, – ухмыльнулся чародей.  
Кэтти-бри отвернулась и выдавила сквозь зубы:  
\- _Ты_ сделал их такими. _Ты_ сломал его… их жизни.  
Марвин обнял ее за талию и аккуратно, но настойчиво повел прочь.  
\- Ты для них бог, который может превратить их в женщину или льва, может смерть обернуть возрождением, а счастье – гибелью, бездной, проклятой пещерой, в которую ты  
их утащил, превратив обман в страсть, а страсть назвав любовью.  
Маг остановился и довольно решительно тряхнул девушку за плечи.  
\- Не смей обвинять меня в том, что я «отобрал» у тебя Дзирта.  
\- Почему же не сметь – ты отнял у меня мужа, которого я люблю!  
\- Кто ты такая, чтобы судить мои деяния? Твой _бывший_ муж не принадлежал тебе. Я дал ему новую жизнь, цель в этой жизни, даровал страсть и настоящую любовь!  
Кэтти-бри не смогла долго выдерживать огонь его пылающих глаз.  
\- Он до сих пор мой муж, – почти всхлипнула она. – Ты изломал его прошлое и сложил из обломков его жизни будущее по своему желанию. Ты эгоист и безумец!  
Волшебник коротко рассмеялся в ответ. В руке его появилась молодая веточка дерева.  
\- Изломал? Видимо, ты не поняла моего прошлого объяснения тебе. Смотри еще раз, женщина, – он переломил ветку посередине, – вот, что я сделал с Дзиртом. А теперь смотри, что я сотворил с Артемисом, – он принялся ломать несчастный стебель во множестве мест, пока не превратил его в ломаную линию. – Ты смеешь еще жалеть эльфа? Он прошел не через тяжкие испытания, он добровольно принял перемены в своей жизни, он впустил меня в себя. Дроу легко расстался со своим прошлым. Артемису Энтрери пришлось вынести гораздо больше. Не готовый подчиниться лучшему, как сделал Дзирт, своенравный и слишком гордый – Артемису довелось сперва сломаться, потерять себя окончательно, чтобы вновь обрести. Я помог ему в этом, помог им обоим. Стать лучше, найти себя истинного, отбросить то, что мешало им прежде, я дал им приблизиться к идеалу. В конце концов, я дал им друг друга – собственные отражения, к которым они вечно стремились, но не осмеливались признать это. Так что не смей называть меня эгоистом.  
У Кэтти-бри были десятки протестов, обвинений и проклятий в адрес Марвина. Но ее остановило то, что маг опроверг только одно из двух оскорблений, которые она в него бросила, и она только тихо спросила:  
\- Что же ты сделал с Джарлаксом?  
Колдун растянул в усмешке один уголок рта. Он скользнул пальцами по сломанному прутику, превращая его в целую прямую веточку.  
\- Тут все было по-другому, – и он изогнул гибкий прутик, переплетая концы вокруг ствола. Покрутив на пальце сплетенное колечко, маг положил его на ладонь и накрыл другой сверху. Когда он разнял руки, свернутая кольцом ветвь была покрыта бутонами, цветы стали распускаться прямо на глазах, белые цветы, как на деревьях в долине. Скоро живой браслет вовсю благоухал. Марвин взял Кэтти-бри за руку и надел на нее цветущую ветвь.  
\- Жизнь продолжается. Всегда.  
Он снова обнял ее за плечи и повлек в недра замка.  
\- Можешь остаться со мной, – произнес он. – Я не буду никак на тебя давить, ни проникать в твое сознание, ни подчинять себе. Я позволю тебе жить с нами, дарую тебе вечную юность. Одна женщина не нарушит жизнь четверых мужчин. Но пять мужчин – это гораздо лучше.  
Сердце женщины учащенно забилось. Несколькими глубокими и медленными вдохами она заставила себя успокоиться. Это предложение не привлекало ее. Оно не давало никакой надежды.  
\- Правда в том, что в твоем мире женщине отводится второстепенная роль, где-то среди комментариев в твоей книге жизни. Комментарии можно просмотреть в любое время, пока ты листаешь страницы, но вовсе не обязательно туда заглядывать, чтобы наслаждаться самой книгой, – сказала она чародею.  
\- Правда в том, – в тон ей отозвался волшебник, – что мужчина при повешении, когда петля намертво стягивает его шею, испытывает оргазм. Мужчины любят насилие. Они испытывают наслаждение от боли, удовольствие от мучений. Но никто не знает, испытывает ли оргазм при повешении женщина…  
Кэтти-бри вздрогнула от его слов и голоса, каким он их произнес. Она не сомневалась,  
уж он это точно знает.  
\- Пожалуй я пойду прилягу. Прошлая ночь была для меня слишком утомительной.  
\- Ты хотела сказать «эта ночь»? – поправил ее колдун.  
Девушка непонимающе взглянула на него, а потом перевела взгляд на окно, мимо которого они проходили. За стеклом темнело небо с россыпью звезд по черно-синему полотну. Кэтти-бри ощутила все свою беспомощность и никчемность рядом с волшебником. То ли он вычеркнул день из череды суток, то ли растянул ночь и та все еще тянулась, или вообще застыла, потакая его желанию.  
Она вдруг испугалась, что он сейчас решит продолжить их постельные игры.  
\- Желаю снов без сновидений, – очаровательно улыбнулся Марвин и пошел в обратную сторону. – Еще столько всего может произойти до конца ночи, – бросил он на ходу.  
Кэтти-бри знала, куда он направился – в свою спальню, на свое ложе, меж двух мужчин, принадлежащих только ему. Она почти пожалела, что он не остался с ней. Она сглотнула комок, подступивший к горлу. Пойти что ли разыскать Джарлакса? Чтобы ночь не казалась такой длинной и одинокой. Еще один мужчина ничего не изменит.  
Наверное, стоит покинуть владения Марвина, пока не поздно. Кэтти-бри попыталась найти хоть одну вескую причину, чтобы вернуться в обычный мир. Хотя уже не была уверенна, что вообще существуют причины, из-за которых стоит волноваться о своем будущем, где бы она ни находилась. Тогда, пожалуй, можно задержаться еще немного. Хуже уже не будет, значит, может быть только лучше. По крайней мере, так же. Половина ночи еще впереди.


	30. Chapter 30

_Глава 30_

Уединившись с Дзиртом и Артемисом, девушка поведала им о своих сомнениях, которые могли пагубно для нее закончиться. Сперва она хотела рассказать обо всем только Дзирту, но Энтрери был столь неотъемлемой его частью, что было бы немыслимо утаить это от него. Она поведала им, что Марвин предложил ей остаться вместе с ними (при этих словах Артемис не удержался от скептического фырканья – наверное, представил вывеску над главным входом в замок-бордель). Но условием было то, что маг превратит ее в мужчину. Кэтти-бри говорила не останавливаясь, скорее убеждая саму себя, чем делясь своими переживаниями с двумя самыми близкими ей мужчинами. Из речей ее было ясно, что в душе у нее борются два желания – остаться или покинуть их, в любом случае навсегда. И чем больше было причин уехать, тем больше доводов вернуться.  
Кэтти-бри остановилась, переводя дух, и тогда дроу рискнул спросить:  
\- Что же ты решила?  
Она посмотрела на него взглядом полным боли и укора. Глупый, неужели он не понял – что бы она ни решила, это из-за него. Остаться рядом с ним, но не быть с ним, не быть любимой им – это предвещало только боль. Уехать не оглядываясь, отвергнуть предложение мага и никогда больше не увидеть своего любимого – сама мысль об этом была мучительна.  
\- Что я могу выбрать… – сдавленно произнесла она. – Даже если я соглашусь принять облик мужчины, Марвин все равно не потерпит рядом с собой существо, полностью не подчинившееся ему, то которое он не сможет контролировать и всецело владеть им, то, которое не боготворит его. – Женщина взглянула в сиреневые глаза и чудом сдержала руку, тянущуюся к его лицу.  
\- Я хотела бы остаться здесь ради тебя, любимый. Но если я соглашусь, Марвин однажды все равно покорит меня. Тогда я не только не обрету тебя, но и потеряю себя. Видят боги, я старалась беспристрастно принять решение. Ты ведь все равно любишь его больше всего на свете, и то, что я буду постоянно рядом, ничего не изменит, в каком бы облике я не была. Мне больно все время видеть вашу любовь. Одну на всех. Вы не  
изменитесь, а я боюсь измениться – тогда я утрачу то, чем я дорожу, свои чувства к тебе.  
Дзирт не шевелился пока она говорила, не смел отвести от нее глаз, не смел лишить ее поддержки хотя бы своим взглядом в ее горе. Артемис хотел прикоснуться к девушке, чтобы утешить, хотел обнять дроу, чтобы поддержать. Но не осмелился даже на малейший жест. То, что происходило между Дзиртом и его бывшей женой принадлежало только им.  
\- Великие Боги, почему он сотворил это с нами? – глухо пробормотал темный эльф.  
\- Потому что он человек и нуждается в любви, как и все мы, – с убийственным спокойствием произнесла Кэтти-бри.  
\- Но для этого ему надо владеть объектом своей любви, – подал голос Энтрери. – И он слишком могуществен и себялюбив, чтобы заботиться о чувствах других. – Он придвинулся к девушке, посмотрел на эльфа, тот отвернулся в другую сторону и явно не был способен даже на самый простой жест утешения. А может, считал, что прикосновение даст ложную надежду и только заставит рану кровоточить. Артемис сам обнял Кэтти-бри, мысленно усмехаясь при этом, где бы еще девушке с разбитым сердцем искать утешения, как не в объятиях наемного убийцы. Она прижалась к его груди, ища даже не облегчения, а просто понимания. Наконец, справившись с собой, она выпрямилась.  
\- Я отказалась. (Где я нашла силы? Как я смогла? Как посмела?) Я не могу променять свои чувства на рабское существование. (Может быть, если бы он не спрашивал моего согласия, а сразу… Зачем он заставил меня выбирать???) Я не хочу потерять часть своей души в обмен на прихоть своего тела. (Прикоснуться, просто прикоснуться!!!) Я ответила отказом, но ваш господин великодушно позволил мне возвращаться, если я захочу. (Я захочу? А разве я смогу устоять?)  
И тут Дзирт повернул к ней свое лицо. На его эбеновой коже блестели мокрые дорожки слез. Он упал перед ней на колени, схватил ее кисти и припал к ним губами.  
\- Ты самая прекрасная, самая сильная и самая гордая из всех женщин! Прости меня, прошу тебя. Я люблю тебя, но ты не занимаешь первое место в моем сердце, – темный эльф мучительно зажмурился и стиснул зубы – и даже не второе. – Прости меня!  
Кэтти-бри отняла руки и возложила их на его голову, погладила по белым, будто седым, волосам. Каждое прикосновение отзывалось жгучей любовью и острой болью.  
\- Я прощаю тебя, не твоя это вина – выбор сделан за тебя. С этого момента я клянусь себе и вам – я буду возвращаться сюда только чтобы дать отдых душе и телу, оставив печали и упреки за порогом, чтобы просто предаваться любви с мужчинами не испытывая сердечной боли и угрызений совести, не терзаться муками прошлого и не мучить вас. Я буду наслаждаться жизнью такой, какой она есть, а не такой, какой она представлялась мне в мечтаниях. Я буду дарить любовь, и получать ее в ответ. Буду благодарна за всякое ее отмерянное количество. Да простят мне боги мою слабость и малодушие.  
Артемис Энтрери молча поднял Дзирта с колен, стал рядом с ним и произнес:  
\- Марвин простил тебя.  
И тогда Кэтти-бри, наконец, позволила себе не сдерживать слезы.

Не так уж много времени прошло, когда Кэтти-бри уступила настойчивым предложениям любвеобильного Джарлакса. Она не терзалась ложным стыдом, разделяя с ним ложе. Потеряв мечту, она могла позволить себе все, не страшась последствий.  
Марвин же совершенно спокойно отреагировал на ее отказ покориться ему. Было похоже, что живые существа и события, происходящие с ними, занимают колдуна всего лишь как просто любопытные фокусы на ярмарке жизни.  
Кэтти-бри даже позволила себе предаваться телесным радостям со всеми мужчинами вместе, не делая между ними разницы. Все началось с того, что Марвин однажды ночью потревожил ее сон приглашением на праздник плоти. Девушка тотчас поднялась с постели и приняла его приглашение – никто не отказывал волшебнику в его доме.  
Это было нечто невообразимое и потрясающее воображение. Необъятных размеров зал,  
стены и углы которого терялись в темноте. Свечи расставлены широким кругом в центре зала, где и будет все происходить. Пол устелен мягкими ворсистыми коврами и теплыми шкурами, казалось только что содранными с диких хищников. И повсюду подушки – маленькие и большие, под голову, под спину, под бедра, под живот. Похоть властвовала повсюду, направляемая желаниями хозяина. Как ни парадоксально, Дзирт и Артемис были в женских обличьях. О, как прекрасны были обе эти женщины. Они были столь совершенны, так подходили их совершенному господину, что ни Джарлакс, ни Кэтти-бри не посмели нарушить их уединения. Оставив одежды за пределами освещенного круга, дроу и человеческая девушка расположились рядом на подушках, развлекая себя игрой в утонченно-бессмысленную беседу. И вот появился сам хозяин представления, мастер трагедий и комедий, облаченный в черное и золотое. Снисходительно улыбнувшись присутствующим, он изящно взмахнул кистью в уютном мерцании свечей, и зал наполнился чарующе-томной музыкой. Великий чародей упивался властью. Каждый из них желал провести с ним как можно больше мгновений – сотни, тысячи, миллионы. Он милостиво одаривал собою каждого, бывало и нескольких сразу, принимая обожание и преклонение как должное.  
Сколько часов или дней прошло затруднился бы ответить любой из участников этого священодейства. Ну, разве что кроме Повелеающего Временем. Для каждого время текло иначе, каждый находил утехи на свой вкус.  
Раскинувшись на мехах, мужчины и женщины наслаждались временным затишьем. Разгоряченные тела отдыхали от сладких спазмов, нежных и грубых прикосновений в предвкушении новых страстей.  
Обладая грандиозным воображением и выносливостью, Марвин неутомимо создавал причудливые вариации из всевозможных поз со всеми учасниками оргии, стараясь по возможности принять участие в каждом действии. Боги, да он был похотлив как дракон!  
Посреди очередного акта Джарлакс взмолился своему господину обратить его в женщину, дабы он мог ублажить повелителя еще более изысканно. На это маг лишь коварно усмехнулся:  
\- Я позволю тебе стать женщиной не раньше, чем Кэтти-бри согласится превратиться в мужчину.  
Артемис томно изогнулась, обращая хищный взгляд на бывшего главу Бреган Д'эрт.  
\- А из него получится очень хорошенькая темная эльфийка.  
\- Артемис! – воскликнула Дзирт.  
\- Что??? – невинно откликнулась сероглазая красавица.  
\- Я начинаю ревновать!  
\- Ты мне льстишь, – кокетливо отозвалась Артемис и повернулась к чародею. – Как думаешь смотрятся в постели две женщины-дроу?  
Дзирт и Джарлакс одновременно закатили глаза.  
\- А как смотрятся в постели женщина, которой овладевают двое дроу-мужчин? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Марвин. Артемис призывно улыбнулась.  
\- Так же как я, когда занимаюсь любовью с Дзиртом и Джарлаксом, – с ответной улыбкой произнесла Кэтти-бри.  
\- Мне больше бы хотелось узнать, что чувствует женщина-дроу, когда нею овладевают двое человеческих мужчин, – мечтательно протянул Джарлакс.  
\- Я могу тебе описать, – лукаво усмехнулась Дзирт.  
\- Мне кажется, он предпочел бы это испробовать сам, – заметила Артемис.  
\- Да, вы правы, – вздохнул Марвин. – У меня действительно не дом, а бордель. – Красавец-маг потянулся одной рукой к Кэтти-бри, другой привлек к себе Дзирта и погрузился в ласки.  
И вот тогда Кэтти-бри поняла, что начинает сдаваться чарам и нечеловеческому обаянию колдуна. Следующим утром, едва рассвело, она покинула чертоги золотоглазого волшебника, оставив там половину своего сердца. Самым большим ее желанием было вернуться назад, как можно скорее.


	31. Chapter 31

_Глава 31_

Марвину снились сны. Дни и ночи напролет он блуждал по королевствам своих снов, утаскивая с собой в дрему своих рабов. О нет, они не бывали вместе с ним в тех мирах, то была лишь его привилегия, его благословение, его ноша.  
То, что он видел в своих снах, было реальностью, его реальным миром, которым он владел и управлял, как хотел. Никогда ранее сны мага не были столь похожи на явь, они были пронизаны действительностью и настоящестью происходящего, несмотря на то, что Марвин был почти уверен – снятся ему не исконно существующие миры. Бывало даже, он пробуждался в поту и дрожи от правдоподобности всего происходящего с ним во сне. Или все же не во сне? Никогда прежде волшебнику не грезились столь реальные сновидения, сны через которые он мог путешествовать не только по существующим планам бытия и мирам, но и, похоже, мог создавать собственные миры, управлять ими одной силой мысли. Тогда его впервые и посетило осознание, что он сам – одинокая песчинка в неумолимом течении времени и круговращении материи, могущественная, почти богоравная, но одна, сама по себе. Он одинок в этой Вселенной. Эта мысль ему не понравилась. Так он пришел к решению сотворить подобных себе. Поставить рядом с собой достойных. Тех, что смогут сравняться с ним в знаниях и умениях.  
После поспешного исчезновения Кэтти-бри из их небольшого уютного мира прошло немало времени по исчислению простых смертных. Дни то сменяли друг друга в бешеной скачке, то немыслимо растягивали свои полупрозрачные тела, уподобляясь неделям. Обитатели замка изменялись или оставались неизменными, послушные воле хозяина. Все преображалось, все оставалось таким же, все двигалось и все стояло на месте, как и всегда. Четверо мужчин были погружены в Вечность. Пока однажды, утомившись от изобилия самцов, Марвин велел Дзирту и Артемису одновременно перевоплотиться в женщин. И снова сменялись день и ночь. И все было как всегда, но никогда прежде это не длилось так долго – на тридцатый день пребывания в женских обличьях у Артемиса начались кровотечения. То же самое произошло с Дзиртом пару часов спустя. До такого не успевало дойти никогда, и обыкновенные женские лунные циклы повергли обеих в шок. А Марвин как обычно беспристрастно взирал на их метаморфозы и растерянные лица. Ему не было дела до их испугов, он всего лишь реализовывал собственные желания. Их следовало воплотить в жизнь безотлагательно, а то все удовольствие пропадет. Чародей всегда руководствовался принципом, захотел – сделал, теперь и сейчас. Он владел Временем в своих землях, наматывал его на локоть, развешивал и сушил на цветущих деревьях, задумчиво набивал им трубку и неспешно раскуривал, отправляя дым по ветру. Вечность принадлежала Последнему Золотому.  
Артемис-женщина лениво обмахивалась веером, когда к ней подошла Дзирт. Женщина-дроу, щелкнула пальцами, в ее руке тоже возник веер. Веер для ветра. Общая женская сущность объединила их, как никогда до сих пор, даже во время слияния тел воедино. Неожиданно-предсказуемо в комнату ввалился обнаженный Джарлакс. Белки его глаз были роскошно алого цвета. Не от обилия лопнувших сосудов, нет. Они были красными от тумана.  
\- Крови!.. – прохрипел он, падая им под ноги. – Ветер шумит у меня в ушах и швыряет в лицо пригоршни карминового песка. Он иссушает меня. Дайте мне припасть к полному кубку, – темный эльф обхватил Артемис руками за бедра, дернул на себя и припал губами к ее лону.  
\- Джарлакс, это мерзко! Прекрати паясничать! – воскликнула женщина, отталкивая дроу ногой.  
\- Это прекрасно, – ответил Джарлакс. – Можно даже подумать, что ты истекаешь кровью.  
\- Я и так истекаю кровью, – спокойно произнесла Артемис. Голос ее не посмел дрогнуть, хотя ее отчаянно пугало то, что Марвин заставил их быть самками столь долго, что  
начались месячные циклы.  
Дзирт поднялась из кресла и уселась верхом на опрокинутого на спину Джарлакса.  
\- Тебе страшно, да? Тебе кажется это твоя собственная кровь, когда ты погружаешь свой пенис в кровоточащую женщину, – обнажив в призывно-хищной улыбке зубы, спросила она.  
\- Вовсе нет, – дроу попытался сбросить ее с себя.  
\- О да… – страстно прошептала Дзирт, насаживаясь на уже возбужденный член Джарлакса. – Ты так привык заниматься сексом с мужчинами, но фекальная субстанция мертва. Ты завидуешь нам, когда мы обращаемся в женщин и истекаем кровью. Потому что кровь есть жизнь, женщина есть залог жизни. Она плодородна, она дает жизнь, когда мужчина может дать лишь смерть, – эльфийка продолжала двигаться на нем вверх-вниз в такт своим словам.  
\- Но смерть есть вечная жизнь, – добавила Артемис, склоняясь над Джарлаксом, вплетая свои пальцы в его красные волосы. Она присоединилась к ласкам, ввергая темного эльфа в пропасть кроваво-иступленного наслаждения.  
\- Прекратите! – резкий окрик мага был очень не кстати.  
Дзирт и Артемис отпрянули от распластавшего в истоме на полу Джарлакса. Тот слепо потянулся за ними, не открывая своих жутких красно-голубых глаз.  
\- Нет ничего более сокровенного, чем касаться промежности кровоточащей женщины, – наставительно промолвил чародей, обнимая двух своих любовниц, льнущих к нему. – Дотронуться пальцами до ее лона, ощутить запах крови, попробовать ее на вкус – это истинное священнодействие, это магия. Магия, недоступная самцам. Поэтому большинство их избегают женщин в эти дни. И правильно делают, ибо самки имеют власть в эти дни, – Марвин страстно заскользил ладонями по трепещущим в ожидании ласки телам. – Стоит только дотронуться до исторгающей кровь женщины, и сразу становится ясно – в ее крови есть сила, власть над мужчинами. – Волшебник издал нечто похожее на животный рык, который ничуть не испугал его рабынь, даже наоборот, возбудил еще сильнее.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь овладевал кровоточащей женщиной? – он посмотрел на темного эльфа и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. – Да, их кровь имеет силу. Она доказывает, что мужчины несовершенны, так как не способны к воспроизведению себе подобных. Поэтому воистину совершенным существом является гермафродит, соединяющий в себе мужское и женское, усмиряющий извечную вражду огня и воды, не зависящий ни от кого, способный сам себя оплодотворить и дать потомство. Существо с пенисом и маткой, производящее на свет отпрысков и вскармливающее их молоком из грудных желез, которыми природа наделила оба пола. О, недостижимая мечта! – воскликнул маг в конце, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды ни Джарлакса, ни обеих созданных им женщин. Трое рабов-любовников опешили от такого откровения и безмолвно застыли – один все еще лежа на полу, двое других, сжатые колдуном в объятьях. Марвин простоял так еще несколько секунд, а потом исчез, словно это был не он, а всего лишь их разыгравшееся воображение. Дзирт и Артемис недоумевающе переглянулись. Тела их еще чувствовали сильные руки мага.  
Следующие несколько недель они и не вспоминали пылкую речь волшебника, пока обеих не стали мучить приступы внезапной утренней тошноты, пока обе женщины со смятением не поняли, что они беременны. Оба, эльф и человек.  
Дискомфорт и забывчивость первых дней давно прошли. Они уже не пристраивались мочиться стоя, они даже стали подражать женским повадкам в угоду господину. Что ж тут такого, не в первый раз. Вот только то, что маг приказал им ни в коем случае не возвращаться в обличья мужчин, не зря настораживало их с самого начала. Как результат организм настроился на ночное светило и приступил к своей естественной функции. Они-то ведь и не подумали тревожиться об отсутствии очередного кровавого цикла два месяца спустя. Но рвота по утрам, слабость и необъяснимые перепады настроения быстро дали  
ответы на многие вопросы.  
Известие о том, что они беременны не было для них страшным ударом. Настоящим потрясением стало то, что Марвин изгнал их из своей постели спустя три месяца после зачатия. Артемис и Дзирт разрыдались как две юные обманутые в своих ожиданиях девушки, и волшебнику стоило немалых трудов успокоить их и убедить, какой это дар – выносить его ребенка, и что он, заботясь о них, не может себе позволить заниматься с ними любовью в их положении. Поэтому в его постели оказался Джарлакс.  
Дроу, который стремился к этому со времен своего появления в замке, ничуть не был обескуражен причинами, побудившими хозяина принять его на свое ложе. Воля господина – закон.  
Так в несколько новом направлении потекли дни в королевстве Марвина. Женщины спали вместе, проводили все время друг с другом, сближаясь все теснее, как двое, повязанные общим недугом. Делились своими ощущениями, своими переживаниями, своими надеждами, но больше молчали, просто чувствуя связь между собой и мысленную поддержку.  
Маг спал с Джарлаксом. Остальное время проводил с головой погружаясь в работу. Никто не знал в какую, никто и не интересовался. Пути господина неисповедимы. У каждого из обитателей были свои радости и свои заботы. Ежедневно колдун уделял час или два будущим матерям своих детей. Разговаривал с ними, расспрашивал, просто держал за руки. Джарлакс старался как можно реже попадаться на глаза женщинам, словно украл у них что-то, хотя они не испытывали подобных чувств к нему и охотно приветствовали его. Марвин дал им нечто несоизмеримо большее, нежели постельные утехи.  
Новое равновесие было установлено. Все были счастливы.  
Где-то в то время чародею и стали сниться Сны. Столь безупречные в своей реальности, что маг начал беспокоиться о своем рассудке. Только гораздо позднее он списал все на свое подсознательное восприятие и силу желаний. Сейчас же его больше волновали его беременные женщины. Да и жизнь была просто прекрасна, как и всегда. Неприятности дали о себе знать, когда спустя девять месяцев относительной стабильности и умиротворения обе женщины начали рожать одновременно. Марвин предполагал такую возможность, ведь они перевоплотились в одно и то же время, лунные циклы начались одинаково, да и зачатие произошло в один день. И все же двое родов в одно время представляли собой некоторую проблему. А может, всему виной была сущность мага в каждой из них, точнее две сущности, жаждущие появиться на свет одновременно. В один голос Дзирт и Артемис мыслями воззвали к волшебнику, когда у них начались схватки. Услышав их зов, Марвин вскочил с места и устремил на расположившегося поблизости Джарлакса суровый взгляд.  
\- Не смей идти за мной! – приказал он и стремительно покинул зала.  
Никогда еще темный эльф не видел волшебника столь взволнованным. Он мысленно потянулся к двум своим друзьям и ощутил панику и боль. Мгновенно прервав контакт, он опустился на ближайший стул. Приближались перемены в жизни всех четверых.  
Марвин перенес женщин в заранее приготовленные покои. Тут они еще не бывали никогда. Вполне возможно, этого помещения раньше и не существовало, и маг создал его специально для этого случая. Наука медицины смешивалась здесь с искусством магии. Стоящие неподалеку один от другого два каменных алтаря (ну точь-в-точь как тот, в ритуальной комнате, полной свечей) были окружены столами с инструментами, полотенцами, простынями, емкостями с горячей водой. Марвин велел роженицам лечь на каменные поверхности. Измученные приступами сокращений матки, женщины были приятно удивлены, что мрамор был теплым на ощупь и спустя несколько минут схватки перестали быть столь болезненными.  
Волшебник в задумчивости переходил от одной женщины к другой. Весь его облик выдавал напряженные размышления и необходимость принять крайне важное решение,  
прямо сейчас.  
Он огляделся. По краю комнаты вокруг участников таинства на полу были начертаны магические знаки и рисунки силы, тайные письмена, наделяющее это место защитной энергией, удваивая или даже утраивая власть того, кто начертал эти символы. Снова взглянув на вытянувшихся на каменных ложах обнаженных рожениц, на их напряженные лица и стиснутые в кулаки пальцы, чародей принял решение. Закрыв глаза, он воззвал к могуществу, доселе им не испробованному. Что тогда вело его – желание помочь своим любовникам, или же стремление получить двух здоровых потомков? Даже он сам не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос.  
Голос волшебника набирал мощь, сияющий золотом вихрь закружил вокруг него, все убыстряясь. Слова древнего почти неиспользуемого языка пронзали воздух. Женщины позабыли о своих муках и приподнялись, чтобы лучше видеть. В сияющем вращении уже было не различить Марвина, вихрь, казалось, состоял из обрывков слов, причудливых линий и золотых нитей, сплошным коконом обволакивая того, кто посмел его вызвать. Голос мага затих. Вращение энергий замедлялось. Мелькнула рука чародея, очертания его тела, нет… очертания тел. Магический вихрь утих, развеялся, явив взору женщин двоих Марвинов, стоящих плечом к плечу. Один из них смотрел на Артемиса, другой на Дзирта. Не успели женщины высказать слова удивления, рвущиеся наружу, как приступ схваток накинулся на них с новой силой, заставил откинуться на спины, обхватив руками животы, подтянуть колени, закусить губы. Оба Марвина тут же кинулись каждый к своей роженице.  
Благодаря стараниям, умениям и великому желанию мага роды прошли легко и длились всего несколько часов, по истечении которых могущественнейший волшебник стал отцом двоих здоровых и красивых сыновей. Оба Марвина держали на руках по сыну. Вдоволь натешив свою гордость, они передали детей матерям. Пора было соединить два тела воедино. Вновь задействовав одно из опаснейших заклятий, колдун слился в свой прежний облик. Тогда он опять забрал сыновей у кормящих их женщин и победоносно выкрикнул что-то на языке, известном мало кому из смертных существ.  
Несмотря на торжественность момента и собственную слабость, Артемис лукаво посмотрела на мага и спросила:  
\- Марвин, ты ведь можешь так же раздвоиться и заниматься с нами любовью одновременно?  
Колдун скосил глаза на Дзирта. У нее этот вопрос тоже вызывал живейший интерес.  
Маг тяжело вздохнул.  
\- О, женщины, порочна природа ваша! Да у меня едва хватило сил контролировать оба себя одновременно, удерживать себя от слияния и заниматься делом, а вы еще и хотите…  
\- Да, хотим, – перебила Дзирт.  
Искривив губы в какой-то совершенно невменяемой ухмылке, Марвин отрывисто бросил:  
\- Занимайтесь детьми! – вернул каждой из них по ребенку и растаял в воздухе.  
Женщины так и не поняли, был ли он действительно обессилен сложным заклинанием, или же наоборот, испытал прилив эмоций и энергии от рождения двух отпрысков, а может, он вообще поспешил записать в свои гримуары личный опыт раздвоения тела, который он успешно совершил впервые. Кому дано понять мотивы и поступки колдунов?  
Итак, обе матери принялись хлопотать вокруг своих отпрысков и спешно обучаться, на личном опыте, всему, что должна уметь каждая мать.  
А дети были просто прелесть. Сын Артемиса был славным белокожим малышом, вполне человеческим ребенком, с черными волосиками на голове и смеющимися золотыми глазами.  
Чадо Дзирта было вполне нормальным дроу, белоснежные волосы, острые ушки, правда кожа была посветлее, чем у его матери, он был скорее очень смуглым, нежели черным, и конечно, глазки сверкали чистым золотом.  
Отец, несомненно, наделил их не только необыкновенными глазами, но чем еще – предстояло узнать в будущем. Не внимая мольбам и клятвам своих любовников, Марвин запретил им пока возвращаться в свои мужские облики. Оказалось, детей нужно было еще с год кормить грудным молоком. Колдун поступил даже еще хуже. Пока организмы женщин восстанавливались после беременности, Марвин не занимался с ними любовью и возбранил Джарлаксу не то что притрагиваться к ним, даже смотреть в их сторону. Впрочем, Джарлакс смотрел только на мага.  
В основном все их время занимали дети. Дзирт и Артемис вполне вжились в свою материнскую роль, не жаловались и отлично справлялись. Иного волшебник от них и не ожидал. В свободные же часы они вернулись к физическим упражнениям и тренировкам, возвращая телам былую подвижность и упругость. Любопытно было видеть двух обнаженных (за редкими исключениями) дев, яростно сражающихся на мечах или саблях. Марвин всячески поддерживал их в любом начинании, но до времени держался в стороне. Как только же сыновья впервые стали на ножки и вдвоем, покачиваясь, заковыляли к своему отцу, маг дал им имена – сына от человека он нарек Маргаурентибрас, сын от дроу получил имя Аргендормилус.  
Солнечноликим полднем он забрал своих детей с собой куда-то, скорее всего наверх в башню. То ли он проводил некий обряд инициации, то ли посвящал малышей во что-то или чему-то, а может, окружал их особыми чарами, или просто смотрел, радостно улыбаясь, как они ползают по волшебным мозаичным кругам, вертят головами, разглядывая цветных драконов, которые кланялись им на лету.  
Джарлакс же приуныл. Он остро чувствовал, что пусть сейчас он делит ложе с магом – это ненадолго. И пусть Дзирт и Артемис пока что женщины, но придет день, когда они примут свой естественный облик и вернуться в свои законные владения – по обе стороны от Марвина. И дроу только радовался, когда волшебник набрасывался на него, сжигая своей похотью. Тот же в предвкушении скорого возвращения двоих своих любовников вынужден был утолять страсть с третьим. К сожалению тот был всего лишь один, поэтому ненасытный маг, случалось, рвал его плоть по дюжине раз за ночь. И столько же за день. Когда же темный эльф осмеливался взмолиться о пощаде, чародей только рычал в ответ.  
\- Рождение это боль, смерть это боль. Любовь есть сущность боли. Наслаждайся, ибо это скоро закончится, и тогда ты сможешь утешаться лишь воспоминаниями.  
Дзирт и Артемис жадно внимали околдовывающе-непристойным звукам и замирали в предвкушении, прислушиваясь к этому пиру плоти. Пока звуки не обрывались, пока не становилось ясно – Джарлакс охрип от стонов и криков.  
Минуло уже два года как двое лучших воинов Королевств влачили существование в женских телах. Именно с такими словами они обратились к магу, чтобы тот, наконец, дал им свое разрешение. Безумно хотелось вновь ощутить себя мужчиной и предаться разврату. Джарлакс был просто не в состоянии их удовлетворить, потому что сам валился с ног после бешеных скачек с любвеобильным как дракон волшебником. Сам же Марвин упрямо предпочитал измученного дроу двум изнывающим самкам, а между собой дело у женщин не зашло дальше поцелуев и самоудовлетворения. За два года им уже опостылел вид и запах женского тела. И вот свершилось – Марвин позволил. Настал тот день, когда Джарлакс вздохнул с горечью, но свободно.  
И что сделали новоявленные мужчины первым делом? Только-только процесс перевоплощения завершился, Артемис немедленно отвесил другу солидный удар кулаком в челюсть, сбив того с ног.  
\- Помнишь, ты таки пробрался в постель к Марвину, хотя мы договаривались сделать это вдвоем?  
\- И что?  
\- Давно хотел отомстить!  
\- Ну, прости меня!.. – воскликнул Дзирт и с истинным коварством темного эльфа лежа ударил Энтрери ногой под колени. Мгновение – и человек растянулся на полу рядом со своим поверженным соперником. – Ты же присоединился к нам всего через пару минут.  
\- Ага, когда, наконец, заметил твое подозрительное отсутствие.  
\- Все равно ведь ничего не вышло, – сказал эльф с легким сожалением.  
\- Похотливая самка!  
\- Развратная шлюха!  
Обменявшись столь нелестными комплиментами, мужчины набросились друг на друга, страстно прижимаясь телами, возбуждение не заставило себя ждать.  
Джарлакс с тоской смотрел на сплетающиеся тела, потом бросил быстрый взгляд на чародея и поспешил скрыться.  
Марвин выдержал почти минуту, только наблюдая за разгоряченными рабами, прежде чем присоединиться. О боги!!! Что это был за секс! Мужчины стонали и орали так, словно это был последний секс в их жизни и жалели только об одном, что у них не по два члена.  
Джарлакс рискнул показаться в поле их зрения через несколько часов. Любовная гонка не прекращалась. Он же, чувствуя себя лишним, не смел присоединиться. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься он пошел к детям, их детям, Его детям. Накормил, поиграл с ними – смышленые мальчуганы сумели даже развеселить его. Пошел с ними прогуляться вокруг замка. Детишки щебетали о чем-то своем на неподражаемой смеси звуков и визгов. Очень скоро они будут одинаково хорошо болтать на общем и на языке дроу. Потом можно будет обучить их языку жестов. Мальчики держались за штаны эльфа, уверенно шагая босиком в высокой траве. Джарлакс осторожно коснулся сознания Артемиса – оргия и не думала завершаться. Темный эльф с нежной благодарностью посмотрел на малышей, что ж, хоть кому-то он нужен в этом мире. Слабое утешение для воина-дроу, бывшего предводителя Бреган Д’эрт, группы наемников, наводящей ужас на под- и надземный миры.  
\- Должен же вами хоть кто-нибудь заниматься, пока ваши родители не вылазят один из другого, – негромко произнес он, надеясь, что дети его не поймут.

\- Я больше не могу, – простонал Дзирт. – Отпусти…  
\- Никогда, – страстно прошептал Марвин в густые белоснежные волосы, и темный эльф ощутил жар его дыхания. – Никогда, слышишь меня?!  
\- Мы уже несколько дней не выбираемся из постели, – измученно пожаловался дроу, – разве что справить нужду да перехватить какой-нибудь еды. – Он вяло отталкивал настойчивые пальцы мага, но запястья его вновь оказались сжаты, как в тисках.  
Дзирт повертел головой и выругался:  
\- Этот подлец таки ухитрился сбежать, он ведь…  
Но рот вновь был закрыт долгим поцелуем. В хаосе чувств и эмоций Дзирт пришел к выводу, что избавиться от объятий Марвина немыслимо – это было бы равносильно самоубийству.  
Все тело ныло от усталости и просило новых ласк. Слезы наслаждения выступили из глаз дроу, и он в который раз вознес благодарность всем богам за то, что дали ему возможность познать это безумие. Он проклинал чародея за то, что тот вновь окунул его в омут боли, и готов был кричать ему о блаженстве, от которого плавились внутренности. Он снова кончил с именем волшебника на искусанных и зацелованных губах.  
Казалось, нет больше никаких сил. Но Марвин проделывал такие вещи своим гибким языком, что эльф только тяжело дышал в простыню, понимая, что опять проигрывает. Новое проникновение – и очередное движение заставило Дзирта задохнуться от восторга, забиться в агонии сладчайшей муки, колдун не знал усталости. На рассвете дроу погрузился в долгожданное забытье, убедив наконец-то мага, что не может пошевелить ни одним мускулом.  
Марвин зашевелился. Эльф вздрогнул во сне. Не говоря ни слова, чародей перевернул еще не вполне очнувшегося любовника на живот и снова овладел им, заставив с криком боли рвануться в сторону. Но в следующий миг раб был настигнут, и получал свою долю удовольствий.  
Маг совокуплялся с темным эльфом, пока тот не потерял сознание. Тогда Марвин отправился разыскивать сбежавшую вторую жертву.  
Было всего два места, где Артемис мог находиться сейчас – либо возле детей, либо у своего обожаемого окна, выходившего на море и навевающего воспоминания о Калимпорте. С детьми был Джарлакс, что уже почти не удивляло. Марвин проскользнул мимо них, не позволив себя заметить. За следующим поворотом его ожидало окно, из которого веяло морским бризом.  
Энтрери на подоконнике не было, но колдуна было не так легко провести. Убийца лежал на спине в воде довольно далеко от окна, подставляя солнцу свой живот и прочие достоинства. Неслышно соскользнув в прохладную воду, Марвин нырнул и поплыл под водой к любовнику. Появилось безудержное желание подплыть под ничего не подозревающего наемника и напугать, утащив в глубину. Но Марвин успешно поборол это причуду – страх и ярость могут притупить желание плоти. Волшебник тихо вынырнул рядом с Артемисом, скользнул мокрой ладонью по его животу к паху. Убийца молниеносно перевернулся лицом к опасности, скорее удивленный, нежели напуганный – ведь в его море не было ничего кроме воды и соли. Холодный соленый поцелуй вмиг вернул его к действительности, заставляя терять контроль над своим телом и выгнуться в сильных руках.  
Едва забравшись на широкий подоконник, они снова жадно приникли друг к другу, словно юноши, впервые познающие радости плотских удовольствий.  
Неутомимый, алчущий ласк и ответной страсти маг заставлял Артемиса содрогаться у него в руках. Не находя достаточно острых ощущений в прикосновении ртов, он уложил мужчину животом на подоконник и стал целовать соленые плечи и спину любовника. Доведя его до почти невменяемого от похоти состояния, Марвин овладел им. Артемис застонал от глубоких мощных движений внутри, а чародей не щадя ни себя, ни своего раба вонзался так глубоко, что от сладкой боли перехватывало дыхание и мука наслаждения искажала черты лица. Хотя кто мог видеть их лица – только зеленые волны, созданные ими же, вечное солнце, да воображаемые рыбы.  
С трудом отдышавшись, Энтрери выпрямился и увидел, что маг отнюдь не насытился до конца и вовсе не устал.  
\- Еще один такой заход – и я утоплюсь, – простонал Артемис. Все выступающие части его тела уже близко познакомились с половиной твердых поверхностей в этом доме и познали чудовищный натиск Марвина. Локти и колени были стерты в кровь, задница просто горела, челюсть сводило от одной мысли открыть ее, а последние разы он и так кончал всухую.  
\- Утопишься? Может быть, – жарко прошептал волшебник, подтаскивая его к себе, а Энтрери, как ни старался, не мог скрыть ответной реакции плоти. – Но только в том случае, если я сейчас остановлюсь.  
Марвин подхватил любовника на руки и усадил верхом на себя.  
\- Полагаю, немного сил в тебе еще осталось, чтобы двигаться самому, – ухмыльнулся он.  
Артемис промычал что-то невразумительное – таран в его заду так приятно терся об одно чувствительное местечко, не было никаких сил сопротивляться этой пытке… Но двигаться сам он уже просто не мог.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что маг расслабился на минуту и блаженно прикрыл глаза, Энтрери соскользнул с него и бросился в воду, рассекая волны широкими взмахами рук, тратя на это последние силы.  
\- Ты думаешь это конец? – крикнул ему Марвин из окна.  
\- Скоро конец настанет мне! Если не утону в море, то захлебнусь твоим семенем! Хватит!  
\- Хватит? Нет, мой сладкий, ты ошибаешься. Я только вошел во вкус, – колдун золотистой тенью скользнул на подоконник, уселся боком к Артемису, позволяя тому наслаждаться зрелищем своего совершенного тела, прямо таки излучающего любовное томление.  
\- Мне лень снова прыгать за тобой в воду. Ты ведь когда-нибудь все равно захочешь облегчиться, попить, поесть, замерзнешь, в конце концов. Но запомни – в дом ты ступишь только в том случае, если удовлетворишь меня.  
\- Сколько еще раз? – устало спросил Артемис, подплывая ближе.  
\- Забирайся внутрь и мы вместе подсчитаем.  
Еще пытаясь как-то реагировать на проникновение и ласки, Энтрери понимал, что теряет контроль над разумом. Мысли путались, сознание уплывало, лишь изредка понуждая тело болезненно отзываться. Задыхаясь от животной похоти волшебника, наемный убийца покорился, позволяя Марвину тушить пожар своего желания в его теле.

Наконец Марвин насытился. Точнее чувствовал себя иссякшим и слегка уставшим. Неплохо было бы, в конце концов, заняться сыновьями. Джарлакс сиял от счастья – чародей позволил ему находиться рядом с ним и его детьми.  
\- Посмотри на этих мальчишек, никогда еще не видевших настоящего женского лица и не слышавших голоса женщины. Они прислушиваются к безмолвию, они слушают самих себя. Мои дикие мальчики вырастут мудрыми и сильными. Они изучат древнюю магию огня, что у них в крови, научатся повелевать стихиями, управлять всеми существами, узнают язык животных и птиц. Они будут владеть мирами!  
Голос мага повысился настолько, что дроу счел за разумное отступить на пару шагов. А малыши внимали голосу отца, и жидкое золото плескалось в глазах всех троих. Они знали, о чем он говорит, они понимали его. Джарлакс не понимал ни слова из той странной речи, полной удивительных и незнакомых звуков.  
Чародей вернулся в свою спальню очень поздно. Луна уже бледнела на небе. Он лег между двумя любовниками, которые во сне почувствовав его присутствие, тут же потянулись к нему и оплели конечностями. К волшебнику сон все не шел. В голове было шумно и тесно от множества мыслей, каждая из которых, словно ревнивая женщина, хотела, чтобы ей уделили внимание прямо сейчас. Сон дарил отдых телу, сон обещал раскрыть тайны неизвестных земель, которые маг посещал все чаще и чаще в последнее время. Но Марвину так много нужно было сделать в своем знакомом вдоль и поперек мире. Не пролежав в постели и часа, он высвободился из-под рук и ног мужчин. Они недовольно заворочались.  
\- Посторожите пока мое место, чтоб его никто не занял, – улыбнулся Марвин в темноту и, надевая на ходу штаны и рубаху, неслышно пошел через свой замок. Коридоры услужливо сворачивали в нужную сторону, дабы сократить ему путь.


	32. Chapter 32

_Глава 32_

Месяцы собирались в годы. Четверо мужчин и двое мальчиков жили в замке, ни единый порыв ветра из остального мира не тревожил их уединения. Только Кэтти-бри дважды посещала их, да и проводила она всего несколько недель в их замкнутом и самодостаточном мужском обществе. Не то что бы она чувствовала себя лишней, Марвин был радушен и приветлив, она даже решилась провести с ним еще одну ночь (впрочем, говоря по правде, ее мнением особо не интересовались). Дзирт, Артемис и Джарлакс уделяли ей кучу времени, угождая ей во всем, искренне радуясь ее визиту и не менее искренне даря ей свою любовь. Жаль, что лишь малую ее часть. А вот сыновья мага, успевшие повзрослеть, повергли Кэтти-бри в грусть и задумчивость. Для них она тоже была неожиданностью. С тех пор как их матери выносили и выкормили их в грудном возрасте (чего дети, конечно, не помнили), ни Дзирт, ни Артемис не превращались в женщин (ну если и случилось такое пару раз, дети, по крайней мере, этого не видели). А тут настоящая женщина во плоти. Причем та, о которой они были наслышаны – пока отец обучал их наукам, дроу и человек давали основы боевого искусства, рассказывая попутно разные истории из своей жизни.  
Так вот, эти два юных золотоглазых создания неизменно одним своим видом вызывали у  
девушки печаль и жалось, в основном к себе. Она, конечно, скрывала это даже от самой себя, но раны на сердце гнали ее прочь от гостеприимного и счастливого дома чародея.  
Первый раз она прискакала на взмыленной лошади, когда сыновьям колдуна было по пять лет (годы разлуки с любимым заставляли ее пришпоривать кобылу, а тут такой удар – у ее любимого появился сын, даже не так, ее любимый стал матерью).  
Второй раз она объявилась, когда мальчикам было одиннадцать. Может быть, именно тогда ее женское сердце не устояло перед соблазном или же вновь принялась кровоточить старая рана. Мальчики, если бы не различный цвет их кожи, вполне могли сойти за близнецов, они были почти точными копиями своего отца, красивыми хищниками. Кое-где в их чертах и манерах проявлялись особенности их «матерей». Детям хоть и был известен способ их появления на свет и то, что Дзирт и Артемис их «матери», они всегда обращались к ним по именам, так же как и к Джарлаксу, что немало утешало последнего. Как же еще прикажете называть двоих мужчин, воспитывающих их, ведь не «мама» же, а отец у них есть только один. Вот тогда Кэтти-бри позволила магу снова совратить себя.  
Непонятно, что послужило потом причиной – ее раскаяние в этом поступке, нежелание бередить старые раны, может боль и печаль, охватывающие ее рядом с Маргарасом и Армилусом, но следующие четыре года она не приезжала. Быть может, отправилась путешествовать, нанялась в армию, вышла замуж или… впрочем, никто не строил догадок. Пока она была в том «остальном» мире о ней не часто вспоминали. Не это ли было настоящей причиной?

Скоро сыновьям исполнится пятнадцать. Уже почти взрослые и самостоятельные, по человеческим меркам. Марвин решил сделать перерыв, предоставив им заниматься, чем пожелают, бродить, где угодно, самим выпутываться из магических ловушек и отбиваться от случайно призванных демонов. Или расставлять ловушки на демонов самим.  
Сам он с подлинным наслаждением опять вернулся к своим исследованиям. Джарлакс предпочитал быть рядом с господином, когда тот позволял. Дзирт и Артемис коротали дни в поединках, а ночи в постели. Маг вновь стал пропадать сутками. Двое мужчин оттачивали воинское искусство с сыновьями, попарно, вчетвером и по схеме «один против всех». Когда же юношам надоедал звон металла, они искали упражнений для ума в алхимической лаборатории, в библиотеке за книгами по истории и новыми свитками с заклинаниями. Или сбегали на равнину, где они зачастую и проверяли на практике новые заклинания. А двое воинов фехтовали один на один, любуясь и восхищаясь друг другом, не щадя, не поддаваясь, но всегда с любовью в сердце. Пусть тела их и не старели, но иногда было так приятно вспомнить о былом, рыться в память в поисках еще не рассказанных историй, или рассказанных, но так давно, что не грех и повторить. Они часто звали с собой Джарлакса посостязаться в ловкости и силе, но дроу в большинстве случаев отказывался, его больше интересовало то, что интересовало его повелителя в данный момент.  
Однажды между ударами клинков Артемис неожиданно хмуро усмехнулся.  
\- А ведь ты меня один раз убил.  
\- Ты меня тоже однажды отправил на тот свет, так что это не повод сводить старые счеты, – добродушно улыбнулся эльф.  
\- Я не об этом, – продолжил Энтрери. – Знаешь, что самое любопытное в этом?  
\- В том, что мы оба чуть не подохли сотню с лишним лет назад? Или в том, как мы старались прикончить друг друга? – переспросил Дзирт, делая выпад.  
\- Нет. – Артемис виртуозно отбил удар. – Самое интересное в этих двух случаях то, что и тебя, и меня спас Джарлакс.  
Мужчины одновременно остановились. Дзирт, пораженный очевидностью этого факта, с удвоенным вниманием уставился на друга.  
\- И, выходит, мы обязаны своей жизнью и своим счастьем ему, – подытожил бывший наемник.  
\- Да ведь не только мы, – вдруг дошло до темного эльфа, – Марвин тоже обязан Джарлаксу. Если бы не интриги этого хитреца…  
Артемис многозначительно кивнул.  
\- Занятный способ благодарности у Марвина, не правда ли? – добавил он.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – не понял дроу.  
\- Как думаешь, Джарлакс действительно по собственному желанию пришел сюда, так ли неуемно его любопытство? И добровольно, да еще с таким пылом, согласился пройти ритуал порабощения, а теперь ни на шаг не отходит от Марвина, живет им, дышит им. Что-то совсем не похоже на прежнего Джарлакса.  
\- Да уж, – только и смог выдавить Дзирт. – Считаешь, Марвин колдовством заставил его «добровольно» превратиться в раба?  
\- Не то что бы я был уверен, да и в принципе от вас ненормальных дроу можно ожидать чего угодно, но все же некоторые сомнения есть.  
\- Но и не то что бы Джарлакс страдал, – подхватил Дзирт, пропуская мимом острых ушей нелестное замечание о своей расе.  
\- Тогда пусть это останется только подозрением, – пожал плечами убийца.  
\- О котором не стоит забывать, – коварно прищурившись, закончил дроу.

Дни напролет, растянутые до бесконечности, Марвин проводил, погрузившись в созерцание. В самосозерцательное состояние, сказали бы Дзирт и Джарлакс, если бы маг во время своих размышлений не устремлял отрешенный взгляд на один абзац книжной страницы, или весь день неотрывно наблюдал за изменяющейся длиной тени какой-нибудь статуи, или же за солнечным зайчиком, который отбрасывал острый клинок, находящийся в пределах зрения волшебника. В ответ на тревожные замечания Дзирта Артемис отшучивался, мол, им следует радоваться, что Марвин занят своими неуловимыми поисками обычно только днем и не уходит каждую ночь из их постели, дабы охотится на лунного кролика.  
Бывало, чародей в задумчивости чертил некие знаки на столе, на полу, на разбросанных повсюду листах бумаги. Иной раз он принимался в лихорадочной спешке, словно опасался не успеть или позабыть, листать пожелтевшие страницы книг, хвататься за свитки, раскручивать их и в раздражении отбрасывать в сторону.  
Случалось, он покидал ночью свое уютное ложе и страстных любовников только для того, чтобы засесть в одиночестве в огромном зале и смотреть на извивающиеся языки пламени в камине, пока они не превратятся в алый жар на угольях.  
Когда же маг закрывал глаза, расслабляясь и откидываясь в кресле, мужчинам казалось, что он грезит о каком-то забытом видении или тщится вспомнить аромат цветка, сорванного десятки лет назад и засушенного меж страниц одной из книг с пожелтевшими от времени страницами. Он мог повторять монотонным голосом какие-то фразы на разных языках до тех пор, пока мужчины, окружавшие его, не терялись среди слов и дум, и не погружались вместе с ним в забытье, обрывая связь со своей действительностью. Что происходило с волшебником на самом деле, никто не понимал. Это была старая излюбленная игра – Марвин молчит, а мир пусть догадывается, что у него на уме. Чародей был убежден, что любовь есть наивысшая сила, и он любил троих мужчин рядом с ним, любил по-своему. Великодушно дарил им себя, расточительно окружал красотой и заботой. Но никто из них никогда не смел быть уверенным, дабы не совершить ошибку, что реально, а что есть плод его воображения. Маг обожал всяческие переплетения, тайны и загадки, блестяще смешивая настоящее и вымышленное, хотя никогда нельзя было с точностью сказать, где начинался вымысел. Колдун не обременял своих рабов избытком информации и предоставлял им разбираться самим во всех сложных разветвлениях лабиринта своей жизни, узниками которого они почти что добровольно стали. Мужчины не знали ничего даже о его планах на их счет. Незнание же развевает иллюзию контроля над своей жизнью и лишает смысла любые опасения и переживания. Они давно вложили свои жизни в его ладони.  
В отсутствие мага Дзирт и Артемис утешались собственными силами, что он сам и поощрял. Поэтому шумное появление Марвина рядом с ними, когда они, сплетясь в единое целое, дарили друг другу ласки, стало для них легкой неожиданностью. Слова же его повергли их в полнейшее недоумение.  
\- Не хочу портить это трогательное мгновение единения ваших тел и душ, но вы мне нужны. Срочно, – произнес он.  
Двоих мужчин насторожило вовсе не то, что он так не вовремя вышел из состояния апатии и потусторонней сонливости, и даже не сами его слова, как всегда ищущие обходных путей, дабы прийти к цели и смыслу высказывания. Наихудших опасений заслуживал сам его тон – в голосе чародея сквозила напряженная неуверенность, если не сказать паника. Подтверждая их опасения, Марвин добавил:  
\- Я не могу вытащить Джарлакса.  
Вскочив на ноги, дроу и человек непонимающе уставились на колдуна. Марвин оценил бы столь веселое зрелище – встревоженные лица, стоящие торчком члены – если бы мысли его не были заняты одной серьезной проблемой.  
\- Я вновь отправил его... ну, туда, откуда он вернулся весь красный, словно искупался в крови.  
\- ???  
\- Я не могу забрать его оттуда! – начал злиться Марвин. Это был хороший знак, лучше пусть злится и орет, чем это выражение подкрадывающейся беспомощности в глазах.  
\- И чем мы можем помочь тебе? – спросил Дзирт.  
\- Тем, что вытащите его!  
\- Кто из нас волшебник, ты или мы? – не подумавши, ляпнул Артемис.  
Марвин не только не ударил в ответ, но даже промолчал, что красноречиво указывало на его растерянность. Очень нехороший знак.  
\- Ну, раз мы нужны тебе, господин, значит дела у тебя и вправду плохи, – подвел итог дроу.  
\- Нет, – маг нахмурился, – дела плохи у Джарлакса.  
Насколько возможно быстро Марвин объяснил им, что несколько часов назад он решил отправить Джарлакса через портал. Проход он открыл успешно, эльф пресек границу и попал куда надо, но некоторое время назад маг почувствовал, что ментальная связь слабеет.  
Марвин ничего не сказал своим любовникам о снах, в которых он блуждал, о снах, которые уводили его прочь из этого мира, занимали все его мысли и чувства дни и ночи напролет. Волшебник бродил по этим снам, до того реальны они были, видел то, что доныне было сокрыто от его очей, встречал такое, чье существование не мог и предположить. И, тем не менее, его не переставали мучить вопросы – как он это делает, почему именно теперь в нем открылся этот дар не только сноходца, но и снотворца. Как это все возможно вообще и как это может влиять на то, что с ним происходит наяву. Конечно, и раньше бывало, что он путешествовал сквозь сны. Но тогда он всегда сам управлял своим сном, он точно знал, где хочет оказаться, точно представлял себе те места и знал, зачем он туда направляется. Теперь же начали происходить странные вещи. Не то что бы они ему не нравились, они были по-своему занимательны, и не то что бы он страшился чего-то – он был слишком мудр и могуществен, чтобы бояться. Но все-таки стоило ему погрузиться несколько глубже, чем в обычный сон, и он попадал в места, где никогда не бывал и куда не стремился попасть, в миры, которые он себе не пытался представить. И пропадать там он мог сутками, зачастую погружая вместе с собою в сон и собственный реальный мир, свой замок и своих рабов, похоже, только сыновья могли сопротивляться этой тяге. Короче говоря, это стало всерьез беспокоить его. Это поистине было слишком большим искушением, чтобы отказаться от него, и оно немилосердно терзало его любопытство. Но Марвину нужно было знать, что с ним происходит на самом деле, и он знал пока только один путь, как выяснить это – обратиться к праотцам.  
Сначала все шло как обычно. Уже не впервые Джарлакс оказывался в мире Драконов Красных Туманов. Но, как оказалось, впервые сами драконы проявили к нему интерес, не считая того самого первого раза. Маг и словом не обмолвился темному эльфу о цели его посещения этого дымачто-кровавого мира. На самом деле Марвин сам хотел расспросить драконов о своих снохождениях, управляя разумом Джарлакса. Поэтому дроу получил лишь указания найти истинных обитателей Красных Туманов и коснуться сознания волшебника. Тогда чародей и намеревался перехватить инициативу.  
Изначально события развивались весьма необычно. Едва появившись на укутанной красным маревом земле, Джарлакс услыхал жуткий рев и несущееся вслед огненное дыхание ветра. Присев от неожиданности, дроу обратил свое темное красивое лицо к небу. Алые клочья тумана запускали свои пальцы в его волосы.  
Джарлакс наблюдал за битвой драконов в багряной дымке среди криков боли и ярости. Это зрелище настолько поглотило его, что для него оказалось почти неожиданностью, когда один из драконов, кровоточа прямо в алую мглу, полетел прочь, а другой стремительным виражом кинулся вниз. Не успел темный эльф придумать что-нибудь жизнеспасительное, как громадное существо почти бесшумно опустилось рядом с ним. Джарлакс разозлился на себя – он определенно терял форму. То, что в доме волшебника ничего не зависело от него самого, расслабляло до недозволенных границ.  
\- Излишняя самоуверенность приводит к скорой смерти, – пророкотал дракон над головой эльфа. Давний знакомый…  
\- Скорее не самоуверенность, а беспечность, – отвесив поклон, произнес Джарлакс.  
\- Что привело тебя уже в который раз в наши владения? Желание остаться здесь навсегда?  
Темный эльф чуть было не поежился под проницательной жгучей темнотой взгляда дракона и обворожительно улыбнулся.  
\- Когда предложение исходит от столь прекрасного и могущественного создания я не прочь позабыть истинную цель своего визита.  
Полупрозрачный дракон выразил свое удовольствие облаком темно-розового дыма и звуком, отдаленно напоминавшим смех, скорее шорох песка по камням.  
\- О, лукавая раса. Твой хозяин воистину умен.  
Марвин внимательно прислушивался к разговору, сосредоточенно застыв перед заблокированным порталом. Мысль его была нитью, что связывала его сознание с сознанием Джарлакса, верней с той частью самого мага, что находилась в темном эльфе после Сплава Душ. Волшебник все слушал болтовню дроу, ожидая момента, когда будет лучше всего подтолкнуть его к насущным вопросам. Но Джарлакс не спешил хвататься за тот конец нити. Он медлил. Интересно почему? Не верит дракону? А кто же им верит? Они-то не лгут, но хитры безмерно. Опасается, что тот прочтет его мысли и обнаружит связь? Вполне возможно… Обманчиво бесплотный дракон затягивал эльфа в свой собственный разговор, из которого Джарлакс поначалу не решался выйти своими силами, а потом у него уже не было шансов избежать словесных ловушек существа, что переливалось красками и их отсутствием рядом с ним.   
Тогда-то и произошла та самая неожиданность, нарушившая планы Марвина и повергшая его в недоумение.  
Призрачный дракон продолжал перекидываться с Джарлаксом двусмысленными фразами, которые начали обретать для мага все более отчетливый смысл. А потом внезапно выгнул длинную шею, приблизил пасть к эльфу и скользнул влажным раздвоенным на кончике языком по шее и щеке дроу. Джарлакс был ошеломлен настолько, что не успел отпрянуть. Марвин был в смятении – в ту же секунду как Дракон  
Красных Туманов коснулся темного эльфа, связь между ним и волшебником пропала. Маг  
продолжал неподвижно сидеть напротив открытого портала, уставившись в изменчивые багряные клубы. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что шевелящиеся красные полосы выползают за пределы магического круга и тянутся к нему, но он тут же взял себя в руки и сосредоточился. Оставлять дверь между мирами открытой, пусть даже заблокированной, – опасно. Открывать ее вновь сложно и требует усилий. А главное времени. Дроу остался там. Марин еще раз попытался дотянуться до Джарлакса. Полная тишина, словно эльф ни о чем не думал, словно его не существовало. Как будто его полностью подчинили чужой воле или убили. Маг зло усмехнулся. Никто не имел права убить его раба, кроме него самого. Быстро наложив несколько мощных защитных заклятий на портал и призвав драконов с витражей охранять башню, чародей определил, где находится Дзирт, и мгновенно перенесся к нему. Артемис был там же. Какая удача.  
Выслушав короткие объяснения волшебника уже наверху в башне, двое мужчин переглянулись.  
\- Что нам нужно делать? – спросил наемный убийца.  
\- Кроме энергетической связи со мной у вас троих есть такая же между собой. Через меня естественно. Я хочу, чтобы мы сейчас втроем одновременно дотянулись до Джарлакса и вытащили его оттуда. Совместными усилиями, быстро и сразу. Если мы затянем этот процесс – с той стороны могут тоже предпринять кое-какие действия.  
\- И что тогда? – полюбопытствовал Дзирт.  
\- Тогда мне придется вытягивать вас троих оттуда.  
\- Знать бы, откуда, – пробормотал Артемис.  
\- Лучше не знать, – сквозь зубы процедил маг. – Станьте по обе стороны от меня и сосредоточьтесь…  
\- За руки браться? – не удержался Энтрери.  
\- Да хоть за члены! – рявкнул чародей. Он перевел дух и уже спокойнее продолжил, – Нет, браться ни за что не надо. Слушайте пока. Сейчас я сниму сеть защиты с портала, и по моей команде мысленно тянитесь к Джарлаксу. Вы знаете как.  
Все произошло за считанные мгновения. Прозвучал голос мага и все трое одновременно представили Джарлакса, потянулись к нему сквозь пространство, сквозь миры, сквозь Красный Туман. Волшебник оказался как всегда прав, это сработало. Единый порыв мысли закружил вокруг дроу, оплел его, Джарлакс успел различить светящиеся золотистые нити, обвивающиеся вокруг его тела, и даже успел расслышать негодующий рев призрачного дракона. От него к эльфу устремилось нечто колышущееся, переливающееся в прозрачности своей всеми цветами, широкой сетью жаждущее захватить его. Но не успело. Одним рывком Джарлакс был вырван из Красных туманов и подхвачен тремя парами рук по эту сторону портала.  
Вид у него был жуткий и безумный. Красными стали не только все бывшие ранее белыми части тела. Кровь текла у него отовсюду. Из ноздрей, из ушей, из глаз тянулись ручейки кровавых слез, губы алели свежей кровью, алое пятно расползалось между ног, но не было так заметным на красных штанах. Эльф с ужасом уставился на свои руки – из-под ногтей сочилась кровь.  
\- Что он говорил тебе?! – медленно и громко спросил волшебник, казалось, не замечая плачевно-кровавого состояние раба.  
\- Он предлагал мне остаться. Навсегда, – произнес дроу. Кровь потекла у него по подбородку. – Он предлагал мне стать одним из тех юношей, что служат им. Как те в храме. – Джарлакс закашлялся, и кровь брызнула магу на грудь.  
\- И ты слушал его. Внимал ему… – прошипел Марвин.  
\- Я делал, как ты мне приказал.  
\- Я не приказывал тебе _думать_ обо мне! Пока он заговаривал тебе зубы – он преспокойно читал твои мысли. А мысли твои были обо мне!  
Дроу поморщился, сплюнул кровь под ноги. Последовавшего за этим удара по лицу он  
никак не ожидал.  
\- Не смей плевать здесь на пол!!!  
\- Мой господин, о ком я еще мог думать кроме тебя, к тебе взывал, в тебе искал спасения. И ведь это из-за тебя я истекаю кровью, – тихо отозвался Джарлакс, прижимая кровоточащие пальцы к щеке.  
\- Твоя кровь принадлежит мне! – зарычал Марвин. – Все, прочь отсюда. Помогите ему спуститься и уложите на алтарь.  
\- Он поможет остановить кровотечение? – осмелился спросить Дзирт.  
\- Даже если нет, то изрядно напитается его кровью, – обнажив зубы в хищном оскале, произнес колдун. Эльфу показалось, что клыки его стали длиннее. – Прочь!  
Он стоял и смотрел, как мужчины под руки уводят Джарлакса к лестнице. Просто смотрел, как тот истекал кровью и оставлял за собой алые следы. Смотрел безучастно и равнодушно, словно никакого отношения к этому не имел. А когда убедился, что они двигаются к лестнице, отвернулся.  
Джарлакс, борясь с головокружением, оглянулся. Маг стоял спиной к нему. Нет, конечно, он не ждал утешающих слов и мгновенного исцеления за проваленное задание, но хоть немного сочувствия и поддержки… Он убедился, что у Марвина нет чувств. По крайней мере, к нему. Волшебник просто удовлетворяет свое любопытство, так же как голод и похоть. На этот раз, используя Джарлакса, только и всего.  
Марвин был в ярости. Обитатель Красных туманов мог запросто выяснить о нем все, что дроу знал. А может быть даже больше и сделать определенные выводы. А может, ничего не выяснял. Может и вправду хотел, чтобы темный эльф остался с ним. Чародей недобро прищурился. Отдать свою игрушку дракону? Да ни за что! У них там своих в избытке. Пусть преклоняются, восславляют своих хозяев, трахаются с ними, и дальше по списку, что там еще входит в обязанности священных слуг драконов. Своими слугами он делиться не намерен! И тем более терять их.  
Резким пасом, сдобренным парой отрывистых слов, колдун захлопнул портал. Именно захлопнул, так что клочья тумана разлетелись в стороны, и запечатал магический круг.  
Что же успел наговорить Дракон Красных Туманов эльфу? Надо будет покопаться у Джарлакса в голове. Если он конечно выживет.

Покончив с чарами наверху башни, маг несколько успокоился, прислушался к себе. Сила его была огромна, как нею пользоваться он знал в совершенстве, отточив свое мастерство за долгие века. Волшебник покровительственно улыбнулся разноцветным драконам, живущим в витражах, окончательно взял себя в руки и направился вниз. Что ж, если никто не хочет дать ему ответы на вопросы, придется найти эти ответы самому. Так даже интереснее. Единственно, что сейчас требовалось чародею, это тишина и уединение. Но едва он ступил под своды замка, как на него налетели двое сыновей. Собственные дети – это конечно чудесно, но они требовали внимания и ответов на тысячи _своих_ вопросов, и прямо сейчас.  
Обняв своих юных сыновей за плечи, Марвин посмотрел вверх. Под потолком беломраморного зала, хрипло каркая, летел ворон и исчез, не успев перелететь и половины пути. Маг вздохнул, слишком много дел требовали его внимания, а растягивать время было бы сейчас слишком утомительно. Нужно было чем-то отвлечь детей. От себя. А еще колдун неожиданно понял, что он не прочь отдохнуть и от своих любовников. Слишком уж настойчиво требовало плотских утех его человеческое тело в последнее время. Как же ему хотелось погрузиться в сон. Воистину прекраснейшее из наслаждений жизни, и главное никогда не надоедает и не утомляет. Тем более что его сны манили обещаниями далеких путешествий в смутно знакомые края.  
Чародей прислушался к остальным обитателям своего дома. Джарлакс в полузабытьи лежал на мраморном алтаре. Кровотечения остановились, но он был очень слаб от потери крови и совершенно измотан противостоянием с чужой волей. Артемис стоял возле него,  
держал за руку. Дзирт в библиотеке листал страницы в поисках подходящего восстанавливающего заклинания. Все-таки как же хороши и самостоятельны его мальчики, все мальчики. Марвин усмехнулся.  
\- Пойдите в Трофейный зал и возьмите магическую сферу Джарлакса. Она ему сейчас нужна как никогда. Отнесите ее Дзирту, пусть не тратит время на поиски, – велел он сыновьям.  
Как только отпрыски убежали выполнять задание отца, маг всерьез задумался – не отправить ли детей вместе с Дзиртом и Артемисом куда-нибудь, желательно подальше и надольше. Любовники и дети это прекрасно, но даже ему не помешают отдых и уединение.


	33. Chapter 33

_Глава 33_

**«Wake up» Umbra et Imago**

Заблокировав все ментальные каналы, Марвин затерялся среди сотен комнат своего дворца. Он обдумывал свой план насчет Дзирта, Артемиса и сыновей. Потом довольный погрузился в дремоту. Слишком много мест хотелось ему посетить, слишком много дверей было в его сознании и многие еще никогда не открывались. А вдруг они заперты? Маг ощущал настойчивую потребность узнать все тайны, пройти сквозь все двери, подобрать к каждой ключ, изведать все. Он спустился на семьсот ступеней и вошел в Глубокий Сон, шагнул в сосновый лес. Почему-то мир сновидений всегда встречал его либо руинами древнего кладбища, либо, как в этот раз, окутывал роскошным хвойным ароматом. Марвин никогда не наблюдал за собой склонности к некромантии и особой любви к хвойным деревьям. Сосны вздымались над ним, словно колонны, поддерживающие темно-зеленый купол в храме диких богов, или как мачты кораблей под вечно наполненными изумрудными парусами. Просыпаться не хотелось.  
Ветер надувал их ткань и переливался светом на шпилях, раскачивал башни и реи. Дикие мягкие травы устилали землю, будто ковер тончайшего плетения. Ни одна хвойная игла не нарушала его гладкого узора. Древесный мох и плющ изящными украшениями оплетали стволы сосен, устремляясь ввысь, к звонницам и смотровым площадкам. Не покажется ли где земля на горизонте, не появится ли вдалеке истинно верующий, дабы примкнуть к служителям храма, присоединиться к корабельной команде. Огромные грибы украшали колонны стволов, служа алтарями для отправления священных ритуалов и напоминанием морякам об устрицах, скрывающих в себе бесценные сокровища. Дары леса столь хороши и притягательны, что почти забываешь дорогу обратно домой, одинокая тропа манит все дальше. Марвин безбоязненно продолжал свой путь. Тысячи раз он проходил этим путем и знал – места, в которые он ведет еще более прекрасны и загадочны. Вот там и таится настоящая опасность.  
Когда маг вернулся из своих снохождений, окончательное решение уже сформировалось в его отдохнувшем теле. Разум его, правда, был переполнен впечатлениями и еще большим количеством вопросов, но судьбу двоих любовников и сыновей он предопределил на месяцы вперед. Самым лучшим решением чародей посчитал отправить всех четверых в долгое полное приключений и опыта путешествие. Дзирту и Артемису полезно будет развеяться, сыновьям – увидеть мир за пределами дома своего отца и научиться не только выживать в нем, но и управлять им. В этом случае дроу и наемный убийца послужат им лучшими учителями. А самому волшебнику отнюдь не помешало бы отдохнуть от этих четверых, оставив при себе одного раба.  
В тот же день маг поставил всех в известность о своем решении. Новость была воспринята общим воодушевлением. Мальчишки горели желанием испробовать свои силы и увидеть все новое. Артемис и Дзирт были не прочь возвратиться на некоторое время в цивилизованный мир, и именно Энтрери настоял на том, чтобы они отправились в Калимпорт – город его юности и славы. Только Джарлакс еще не решил, радоваться ли ему тому, что он остается наедине с Марвином, или пугаться этой перспективе.  
К отъезду готовились недолго. Несколько прощальных оргий, несколько напутственных поучений (в основном юным сыновьям) и торжественное вручение мужчинам их же  
оружия и вещей, которые пригодятся в дороге и городах.  
Марвин был настолько щедр, что позволил Дзирту и Артемису по одному желанию, которое он поклялся выполнить ввиду долгой разлуки. Просто неслыханно щедр – любое желание, совершенно любое, самое сокровенное.  
Мужчины размышляли каких-то несколько секунд. Обменявшись понимающими кивками, они впились жадными взглядами в Марвина.  
\- Мы хотим тебя, хоти обладать тобой. Иметь тебя, как ты нас. Погрузиться в твое тело, чего ты никогда не позволял нам.  
Золотоглазый маг пару мгновений медлил с ответом.  
\- Я ожидал, что вы попросите освободить вас…  
\- Ты слишком сильно нас изменил. Мы не хотим свободы, мы хотим всегда быть с тобой, – уверенно сказал Дзирт.  
\- Я вижу, желание созрело у вас давно, – заметил Марвин.  
Мужчины в ответ только кивнули.  
\- Что ж, выбор ваш…  
\- Скажи, а если бы мы попросили снять с нас Заклятие Сплава Душ, ты бы сделал это? – спросил Артемис.  
Марвин внимательно посмотрел в его холодные серые глаза.  
\- Конечно, нет, – ответил он, и ответ вполне удовлетворил Артемиса Энтрери.  
\- А знаешь, – задумчиво протянул дроу, – может быть…  
\- Поздно. Желание было только одно и вы уже использовали его, – волшебник начал стаскивать через голову синюю, обшитую золотом тунику.  
\- Так ты согласен? – переспросил Артемис.  
\- А у меня есть выбор? Вы же просто излучаете желание, – язык мага быстро скользнул по острым белым зубам. Его начинала возбуждать перспектива отдаться двум красивым самцам. Пусть для разнообразия они завладеют его телом, всего на несколько минут, что здесь такого. Привычно расставаясь с немногочисленной одеждой, мужчины прямо-таки облизывали глазами совершенное тело мага.  
\- Вы уже решили между собой, кто трахнет меня первым? – как ни в чем не бывало, спросил Марвин.  
Дроу и человек перекинулись многозначительными взглядами. О, это они уже давно решили. Артемис без колебаний и тщеславных помыслов отдал право первым овладеть их повелителем Дзирту.  
Прелюдия была удручающе коротка. Дзирт ощутил себя хозяином положения, попробовал власть на вкус и не стал себя сдерживать. Он развернул обнаженного мага спиной к себе, заставил его опуститься на колени и упереться руками в кровать. Перед чародеем на постели уже лежал Артемис, опустив ноги на пол. Красноречивым поднятием брови он дал понять Марвину, чтобы тот занялся его членом. Ртом.  
Как ни странно, Марвин испытывал необъяснимое наслаждение, отдаваясь своим рабам. Дзирт не был с ним слишком нежен, как, впрочем, и сам колдун в свой первый раз с ним. Дроу смочил слюной узкое отверстие между нежно-золотистых полушарий, недолго поиграл там своими тонкими длинными пальцами и, решив, что плоть готова к вторжению, в два толчка вогнал свой член в зад волшебника.  
Марвин издал глухой стон, скорее не от боли, а от непривычного ощущения заполненности. Немного переждав, позволяя привыкнуть, Дзирт снова толкнул бедра вперед, погружаясь в Марвина до самого сердца, и только член Артемиса, скользящий у чародея в глотке, помешал тому вскрикнуть от неожиданно сильного ощущения, разлившегося в паху.  
Не спеша, эльф принялся двигать бедрами. Пронзенный с двух сторон, маг прислушивался к себе. Первая боль быстро прошла, и на смену ей накатило совсем иное чувство. Марвин тяжело задышал, вибрируя всем телом от неизъяснимого удовольствия. Он не успел и заметить, когда его член поднялся и уперся ему в живот. Дзирт хрипло дышал у него за спиной, покусывая шею и плечи, Артемис рвано постанывал, распластавшись перед ним, прижимая голову господина к своим чреслам. Рука дроу хватается за напряженный член Марвина, но тот отбрасывает ее – он не хочет кончить слишком быстро. Ему нравится принадлежать им, отдавать себя, растягивать это ощущение бесконечно. Ему так хочется закричать: «Эта крепость ваша, храбрые воины, берите все!», но рот его занят, и он продолжает двигаться, раскачиваясь между двумя таранными орудиями, пронзающими его насквозь. Он добровольно сдался, стал дичью, на которую открыт сезон охоты. Он упивался своей ролью добычи, наслаждался каждым новым ощущением, впитывая и запоминая каждое мгновение. Он чувствовал сладострастное головокружение и сокращение брюшных мускулов, когда горячая струя ударила в его внутренности, пролилась у него в кишках и обожгла простату. Дзирт выскальзывает из него, очередь Артемиса. Разгоряченный умелыми губами, член его тверд и блестит от смазки и слюны. Он поднимается с постели, обводит хищным взглядом убийцы тело Марвина, странно улыбается, притягивает чародея к себе за плечи, разворачивает, толкает на кровать. Марвин падает точно на то место, где до него лежал человек. Магу показалось, что в том, что Энтрери сейчас совершает, тот соединяет всю свою мертвую ненависть и слепое обожание к нему. Артемис вплотную прижимается к кровати, хватает волшебника за лодыжки и закидывает ему ноги почти за голову. Маг зажмуривается от сладкого и томительного предвкушения, но больше никак не реагирует на жесткие движения любовника. Пружинит кровать – Дзирт устраивается рядом. Розовато-коричневая, покрытая слизью и спермой, распахнутая и нетерпеливо пульсирующая дырочка Марвина ждет проникновения, ждет, чтобы сыграть свою мелодию на члене Артемиса как на флейте. Энтрери отводит свое тело назад, мучительно медленно и восхитительно уверенно вставляет своему повелителю одним плавным движением. Марвин издает громкий вздох, выгибаясь навстречу. Артемис притягивает его за бедра к себе, насаживая на свой член, и так уже погруженный по самый эфес, трется о жемчужину простаты и острые алмазы собираются в мошонке бьющегося в экстазе чародея. Жаль, что это больше никогда не повторится…  
Теплый ветер несет с собой влажный запах рек и джунглей, запах туманных глубин. Темный эльф склоняется над Марвином и обхватывает его пульсирующий член своими губами. Так туго, так влажно. Сложно противиться, когда тебя поглощают с двух сторон. Кусая губы и содрогаясь всем телом, Марвин уже не сдерживает себя. Вцепившись острыми когтями в край постели, он дрожит и тяжело дышит, он почти срывается на крик.  
Воздух с шипением вырывается у Энтрери между зубов. Он рычит зверем, когда его семя выплескивается в сокращающиеся внутренности мага. Он заполнял Марвина, будто тот был сосудом, и ничего больше в чародее не осталось кроме ощущения пронзающего меча и растекающегося пламени внутри. Дзирт не прекращал своих жадных ласк, и Марвина окатило волной искрящегося золотого сияния, обжигающее потрясение прокатилось по его позвоночнику, и он кончил во вспышке света и оглушающей тишине.  
В мире так много дорог, по которым мы уже никогда не пройдем вновь. Дорог в мерцающей золотистой дымке. И серебристые лужи на них. Марвин испытал блаженное потрясение двойного оргазма. Это будет первый и последний раз, когда им овладели. Он так решил. Потому что эти ощущения заставляли его терять контроль над собой. Напрочь.  
Несколько минут спустя, наконец, стряхнув с себя оцепенение и поднявшись с кровати, Марвин обратил взор на две красивые и самодовольные физиономии. Сытые улыбки не сползли с лиц его любовников, даже под его суровым, хотя наверняка таким же сытым, взглядом. Захотелось поколебать это их выражение наглой удовлетворенности.  
\- Вы заслужили еще кое-что, – загадочно и даже несколько зловеще произнес чародей. И откуда в его голосе столько неизменной власти и уверенности, будто не его только что хорошенько отодрали с обеих сторон.  
Заинтригованные его словами, дроу и человек кинулись вдогонку за магом, на ходу  
натягивая штаны. Пока он не передумал.  
Быстрым шагом колдун вывел их из дома. И, не оглядываясь, продолжил шагать,  
удаляясь все дальше от замка. Пока сам не передумал. Солнце стояло в зените. И тень жалась к его ногам, боясь отстать от хозяина. Мужчины молча следовали за волшебником. Они опасались нарушить сосредоточенность Марвина, страшились малейшими звуками разорвать тончайшее полотно некоего священодейства, доныне недоступного их смертным глазам. Оба чувствовали – что-то приближается, что-то несущее перемены их жизни. Что-то заканчивается, что-то начинается.  
Они шли больше часа, а может даже больше двух или трех, не обменявшись ни единым словом, когда Марвин остановился. Он замер на несколько долгих мгновений, затем обернулся и посмотрел вдаль. Дзирт и Артемис тоже оглянулись – позади простиралась такая же безмятежно-зеленая равнина, как и впереди. Замок скрылся из виду, исчез с горизонта желаний мага.

**«Monolith» Oomph!**

Когда мужчины повернули головы к волшебнику, оказалось что тот медленно отходит от них. Взгляд его приказал им оставаться на месте. Он пятился, пока расстояние между ним и его рабами не увеличилось шагов на триста. Он не сводил с них своих удивительных золотых глаз. Они тоже.  
Марвин замер и, подняв лицо к небу, раскинул руки в стороны. Будто собираясь взлететь. Широкие рукава заколыхались на невесть откуда взявшемся ветру.  
Дзирту показалось, что в ясном темно-голубом небе прокатился гром. Небо приветствовало своего владыку.  
И тогда с Марвином начали происходить изменения. От него стало исходить сияние, сначала это было легкое свечение, которое стало принимать слепящий глаза золотистый оттенок. А потом стал меняться сам волшебник. Он становился все больше, все ослепительнее. Лицо его вытягивалось, туловище меняло форму, конечности удлинялись, становились больше и крепче, на них выступили когти, и в золотом блеске, что соперничал с самим солнцем, за его спиной распахнулись крылья.  
Не осознавая этого движения, Артемис схватил эльфа за руку, и тот в поисках поддержки сжал ее в своей ладони. Перед ними на расстоянии нескольких десятков метров сидел дракон. Он изогнул шею дугой, оплел хвостом передние лапы и смотрел на мужчин желто-золотыми глазами с вертикальными зрачками. Они не успели даже толком испугаться, до того прекрасным было это создание. В немом благоговении двое мужчин одновременно опустились на колени, не размыкая рук.  
Дракон был покрыт сверкающей на солнце золотой чешуей. Он был будто громадная неподвижная статуя, отлитая из золота. Только зрачки да длинные как кинжалы когти чернели на его теле, грациозном, словно кошачье, гладком, словно змеиное. Золотой дракон шевельнул хвостом и слегка взмахнул крыльями, обдав мужчин порывом ветра. Потом снова застыл, как бы предлагая любоваться и восхищаться им. И им восхищались! О да, драконы не лишены тщеславия, оно так же велико, как и они сами.  
Долго коленопреклонные рабы не могли оторвать взглядов от этого совершенного сияющего создания, они были очарованы его красотой, они были ошеломлены его мощью. Он был строен как гончая и огромен как… каждый дракон. Дзирт и Артемис смотрели на него с благоговейным трепетом, все мысли смешались у них в головах, рушилось ставшее привычным представление о жизни и на обломках возводилось новое. Они храбро глядели дракону в глаза, не страшась попасть под его чары, ибо они и так уже добровольно принадлежали ему.  
Двигаясь с хищной грацией, золотой дракон поднялся на все четыре лапы и взмахнул могучими крыльями, будто опробуя их перед полетом. Его тело напряглось и, пружинисто подпрыгнув, он поднялся в воздух. Крылья его подхватили воздушные потоки, издав торжествующий рев, дракон стал набирать высоту.  
Все так же стоя на коленях, мужчины задрали головы кверху и, не отрываясь, смотрели  
на древнее прекрасное существо, которое более не обращало на них внимания. Марвин был в своей стихии, он наслаждался полетом, он рассекал небо и поджигал его, выпуская  
огненные струи из пасти.  
Первым с колен поднялся Энтрери и потянул за собой Дзирта.  
\- Теперь я понял, почему Джарлакс сделал это, – ни с того ни с сего произнес убийца.  
\- Почему же? – машинально спросил дроу, не совсем понимая, о чем речь.  
\- Помешался на драконах.  
Переглянувшись, они вновь обратили лица к небу. В его синеве чешуя золотого дракона сияла вторым солнцем.  
\- Я только что трахнул дракона, – с полубезумной ухмылкой проговорил Энтрери.  
\- А все эти годы дракон трахал нас, – сказал эльф, сжимая плече друга и встряхивая его, чтобы привести в чувства.  
\- Да ладно, я в порядке, – отозвался Артемис и приобнял Дзирта.  
\- Действительно, что с того, что мы спим с драконом, – скорее успокаивая себя, повторил дроу.  
\- Есть еще одна мысль, – Артемис встретился взглядом с сиреневыми глазами. – У нас с тобой от этого дракона сыновья.  
Темный эльф долго всматривался в серые глаза наемного убийцы, ища в них ответы, но находил только безмолвную поддержку. Наконец, они глубоко вздохнули и, облачив себя в броню смирения, возвели очи вверх на приближающийся шум крыльев.  
Дракон приземлился легко и мягко, несмотря на свои размеры, словно гигантская бабочка. Зевнул, демонстрируя ряд острых белых зубов, и глубоким низким голосом пророкотал:  
\- До чего же приятно вновь вернуться в собственное тело. Лет двести не расправлял крыльев.  
Трудно контролируемое чувство священного трепета перед живым воплощением совершенства охватило двоих мужчин. Если где-то на дне души они еще смели лелеять надежду, что маг просто обернулся драконом развлечения ради, то теперь сомнений не осталось – маг и был драконом. В почтительном поклоне они склонились перед золотым созданием, восторгаясь и признавая его полную власть, преклоняясь перед его величественной воздушностью и бесконечной мудростью.  
Мужчины хранили молчание, не задавая излишних в данной ситуации вопросов. Они знали – все, что Марвин пожелает сказать, он скажет им сам. А за десятилетия проведенные с магом, его любовники привыкли не беспокоится о том, что от них не зависит.  
О, что за глаза! Озера жидкого золота. Они пронзали их, повелевая одним взглядом пасть ниц с мольбой о милосердии, с исповедью во всех грехах на устах, с искренним желанием принять смерть, если это будет угодно богоподобному созданию. Обласканные взором повелителя, двое мужчин в одно мгновение сложили воедино все части головоломки, которую не могли разгадать годами, и безропотно приняли истинную сущность чародея.  
Дракон улыбнулся, белозубо и остроклыко. Казалось, он спрашивает, нравится ли им его настоящий облик. Хотя о чем тут было спрашивать – он блистал безупречной первозданной красотой.  
\- Вот мое истинное обличье. Вы первые за многие столетия, кому я открылся. Благодарны ли вы мне?  
\- Да, повелитель, – в один голос ответили мужчины.  
\- Твое настоящее тело под стать твоему сильному духу и блестящему уму, – добавил дроу. – Я люблю тебя, мой господин.  
\- А что скажешь ты? – дракон наклонил голову к Артемису. – Я ведь знаю, как ты относишься к драконам.  
\- Ты самое прекрасное из всего виденного мною в жизни. Я люблю тебя и преклоняюсь перед тобой, – с неподдельным восхищением отозвался Энтрери.  
Марвин был доволен. Собой и своими любовниками.  
\- Прости мне мою дерзость, господин, – промолвил дроу, – какое твое настоящее имя? Если ты, конечно, пожелаешь нам его назвать. «Марвин» не может быть именем дракона, слишком уж просто.  
Дракон рассмеялся, выпуская дымное облачко.  
\- Марвин – мое настоящее имя. Просто это сокращение от полного, чтобы низшим расам было легче обращаться ко мне. Полное же мое имя Мархенгаммельвин. Я позволяю вам знать его.  
\- Никогда не слыхал о реальном существовании золотых драконов, – негромко, словно про себя, сказал Артемис.  
\- И я думал это только легенды, больше похожие на сказки. Золотые, серебряные… Кто бы мог подумать, – добавил темный эльф.  
Марвин блеснул золотыми чешуйками и улегся на траву, свободно вытянувшись во всю свою немалую длину, изящно поведя головой, он предложил им сесть рядом с ним и произнес:  
\- Я поведаю вам кое-что из того, о чем знают лишь древнейшие существа этого мира, немногие демоны да сами боги. Если конечно еще не позабыли.  
Человек и дроу опустились на землю возле передней левой лапы дракона и одновременно потянулись коснуться золотой чешуи. Марвин только насмешливо фыркнул. Его когти могли запросто проткнуть их насквозь, но это их ничуть не страшило. Да, пожалуй, он их разбаловал. О, поистине неизмеримо любопытство и глупость двуногих существ. Дабы умерить их пытливость, он пустил в их сторону тонкую струйку огня, заставившую мужчин отшатнуться и спокойно усесться с выражением почтения и внимания на лицах.  
\- Началось все в ту древнюю эпоху, когда ваш мир был еще совсем юным, девственно чистым и гладким, лишь кое-где перевитый венами рек и набухший первыми опуклостями гор, что словно грудь и бедра молодой девы вздымались со временем все выше. В недрах его текла огненная кровь. А суша омывалась прозрачными морями и океанами, слезами богов, налитыми в идеальные чаши с песочным дном. И каждая травинка лежала ровно, будто волосы, расчесанные гребнем, каждая песчинка была пересчитана и аккуратно подогнана на свое место рядом с остальными. Океаны и моря тогда еще не катили свои волны на берега, ибо земля тогда еще не вздыхала. Не было еще причин ей горевать. Дожди и снега не нарушали первичного порядка творения, мир не знал смен зимы и лета. Всюду царила гармония, не нарушаемая ни жужжанием насекомых, ни плеском рыб, ни щебетом птиц, ни криками разных животных.  
Марвин сделал паузу и слегка приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на своих слушателей. Они сидели неподвижно, внимая ему, завороженные его голосом и необыкновенным рассказом. Мыслями они были в тех благословенных временах зари существования их мира.

**«B Mashina» Laibach**

\- Тогда и появились драконы, – продолжил Марвин. – Появились в вашем мире. Боги принесли нас из колыбели драконов – туманных и призрачных земель на одном из кругов Вселенной.  
Равнина, будто повинуясь словам мага, стала меняться, отбрасывая замок на бесконечно далекое расстояние от дракона и двоих его слушателей, доверчиво прижавшихся к его горячему телу. Трава начала приобретать нежно зеленый оттенок, небо налилось голубой лазурью, с него исчезли легкие кучевые облака, даже у воздуха появился новый дивный вкус, и в довершении откуда-то донеслось журчание водного потока. Волшебнику были подвластны время и материя, а распоряжаться ими он умел и любил.  
\- Я появился на свет десятки сотен лет назад по вашему исчислению времени. Но я не застал ни рождения этого мира, ни его первых вдохов, ни его первых движений. Многое поведали мне мои предки, но все же многое я видел своими глазами. Сперва не было никакой живности, ни одно копыто не приминало траву, ни одна лапа не рыла почву, ни  
одно перо не оскверняло воздух, дарованный нам. Но вскоре пришла потребность чем-то питаться. И тогда Великие боги дали драконам пищу – населили земли, воды и нижние слои небес тварями, что служили моим предкам пищей и развлечениями. Время тогда еще шло по кругу, а не неслось вперед в неизвестность как сейчас, в стремлении обогнать само себя. И боги увидели, что все в их новом мире совершенно – миром правит мудрая раса, мир красив и будет таким вечно. Время вращалось и единственными изменениями, которые знал тот мир, были смены дня и ночи.  
Драконы были многочисленны, но территории хватало всем. Количество самцов и самок было равным, пищи было вдоволь. Наделенные немыслимым долголетием, драконы имеют очень низкую способность к воспроизведению себе подобных, поэтому обзаводились потомством спустя века, откладывали по одному яйцу. Это была эпоха власти драконов, существ обладающих знаниями, сравнимыми с божественной мудростью, магией всех уровней Вселенной, практически вечной жизнью. Как прекрасны они были, радуя глаза богов. Они вобрали в себя все краски земли и небес, минералов и металлов, вод и подземелий – красные, синие, зеленые, белые, черные и, конечно же, металлические – золотые, серебряные, медные… Безупречная форма, ослепляющая красота. Никогда не существовало и не будет существовать более прекрасного создания, нежели дракон. Когда они парили в поднебесье, весь мир ликовал, наслаждаясь игрой их тел в полете и переливами их красок. Драконы были хранителями этого мира, управляя им, украшая его и множа свою мудрость.  
Боги отдыхали от своих трудов в этих благословенных землях. Большего совершенства они уже были не в силах создать, ибо сие творение стало венцом их трудов. Великие небожители часто наведывались в мир, созданный ими и населенный потомками Туманных драконов. Они беседовали с драконами как с равными, делились знаниями и могуществом, драконы же относились к Вечным богам почтительно, никогда не оспаривая и не ставя под сомнение их право на власть. И боги дремали в почтительной тишине, убаюканные шепотом рек и лесов, чуть слышными шорохами их обитателей. Труды богов были завершены и они спали, а драконы оберегали сон Владык миров.  
Марвин вновь прервал свой рассказ, но не для того чтобы взглянуть на своих рабов. Глаза его оставались закрытыми, и золото их освещало его внутренний мир. Мыслями он перенесся в те далекие времена, а его любовники, объединенные с ним духом, следовали за ним.  
\- Боги заснули, а из их снов на земле появились новые обитатели. Многие расы прямоходящих существ. Покрытые тонкой кожей, бескрылые, двигающиеся на двух конечностях, эти существа были наделены разным умом, разными сроками жизни, разными стремлениями и способностями. Как и каждый из богов, что создал их собственной мыслью. Но, невзирая на различия, все расы этих существ стали непримиримыми врагами всей расы драконов. Почему? Даже боги не знают ответа на этот вопрос. Некоторые из этих рас были умнее, особенно отличались эльфы (тогда еще не разделенные на живущих на поверхности и в Подземье), а также люди. Как оказалось, последние еще и обладают исключительной способностью к быстрому размножению, может быть потому, что жизни им отмерено очень-очень мало. Так вот, эти расы тоже овладели знаниями и магией. Отличающейся от магии драконов, но они быстро учились и к тому же были весьма агрессивны.  
Тысячелетия спустя мир потерял свои первичные очертания, раса драконов значительно сократилась благодаря страху и бессмысленной жестокости двуногих, хотя ни один мой предок не нападал первым ни на эльфа, ни на человека, ни дворфа, ни хафлинга, ни орка, ни на кого из мыслящих созданий. Человекоподобным существам понадобилось не так уж много времени, с точки зрения драконов конечно, чтобы изменить мир до неузнаваемости плодами своей хищной деятельности. А те, кто спустя поколения одумались и попытались вернуть первозданное совершенство и красоту, уже не в силах были сделать это, сколько бы ни танцевали под звездами, сколько бы ни призывали богов, сколько бы ни приносили жертв, сколько бы заклинаний ни придумали, сколько бы стихий ни подчинили. Боги ужаснулись содеянному из-за них и поспешили покинуть этот мир, предоставив всех своих детей самим себе. Этот мир больше не прельщал их. С тех пор они лишь изредка наведываются к нам, всегда что-то требуя в обмен на свою помощь и покровительство. Они стали так же мелочны и жадны, как и их последователи, не смертные следуют зову богов, а боги перенимают их страсти.  
Словно отгоняя, прочь воспоминания, Марвин медленно открыл глаза и вновь закрыл их.  
\- Я родился уже в то время, когда двуногие расы начали завоевывать власть над миром. Данным мне от рождения могуществом и благодаря векам изучения тайных искусств среди разных народов, я научился управлять. Сначала собой, а потом миром вокруг себя. Я могу воссоздать прежнее величие земель, а могу ввергнуть их в кошмар и хаос. Годами я познавал, странствовал по мирам и уровням, перевоплощаясь в представителей всевозможных рас, ходил в учениках у многих великих мудрецов и чародеев, воевал против демонов и вместе с ними, накапливал знания и силу, в то время как мои оставшиеся в живых сородичи, обладающие грандиозными возможностями, предпочли спрятаться подальше от проблем _их_ мира. Мало кто из нас стремился к могуществу и власти над низшими расами, презирая и одновременно опасаясь их. Большинство предпочло укрыться подальше от алчных глаз и рук, оберегая свои знания и сокровища, лучше дремать и видеть сны о былом величии, нежели вдыхать вонь городов, пролетая над ними, лучше затаиться и ждать своего часа, ведь так много наших родичей погибло в попытке наладить отношения с этими неразумными двуногими, спать и выжидать. Помнится, боги тоже заснули на этой земле – и к чему это привело?! – с неожиданным пылом прорычал дракон, и по всему его телу прошла вибрирующая волна.  
\- Мое же время пришло, моя сила безгранична и ничто не способно ни остановить, ни победить меня. Во всем мире нет никого, кто способен противостоять мне, ни у кого нет такой мощи. Даже смерть не имеет власти надо мной! В каком-то смысле я уже мертв. За столетия, наполненные тщеславными желаниями, жаждой власти и мести, я с каждой новой ступенью знания, что открывались мне, терял стремление отомстить всем и вся, утихала жажда повергнуть этот мир на колени, вернуть его настоящим правителям. И когда я, наконец, достиг того уровня, когда смог бы подчинить себе все живое и мертвое – я перестал этого хотеть. Такова оказалась цена истинной мудрости. Когда ты можешь все – уже нет никакого смысла это все реализовывать. Что-то доказать? Кому??? Ведь себя ты знаешь и так, а никто другой тебя более не волнует, ибо неинтересен. Предаваясь размышлениям и продолжая изучать все новое, что появлялось в моем родном мире, я надолго остался в облике человека. Это было удобно, открывало большинство ворот, не вызывало лишних расспросов и, в конце концов, значительно снижало потребность в пище. Так было, пока душа дракона не утомилась от странствий и не пожелала отдохнуть от суеты населенной части мира. Я создал небольшой кусок собственного мира, граничащего с остальным, но не соприкасающегося, повторяющего в себе исконную чистоту и красоту Первичного Замысла, моего личного мира, которого мне вполне хватало, чтобы провести несколько дюжин лет в самосозерцательном одиночестве. В мире отделенном и закрытом от остальных, потому что меня больше не заботила ни судьба моих сородичей, которых я успел повстречать немало и в разных обличьях, ни судьбы самих королевств. Я управлял временем, пространством и материей, все, что я хотел – я создавал сам… А потом мне стало скучно. И я вновь отправился в путешествия. Человеческая компактная форма как нельзя лучше подходила для моих целей последние два столетия. Я привык к ней и постоянно в ней находился. Ну и в одном из своих странствий, я узнал о Дзирте До’Урдене. Продолжение этой истории вы знаете и сами.  
Не дожидаясь реакции мужчин, дракон поднялся и взмыл в небо. Ему внезапно остро  
захотелось побыть самому. Желательно подольше. Что ж, еще несколько часов, и он сможет отдохнуть от всех и всего.  
Еще один круг над равниной, прежде чем опуститься на землю и принять облик человека. Невозможно красивого, но все же человека.  
Несколько мгновений – и перед Дзиртом и Артемисом вновь стоит золотоглазый черноволосый мужчина. Вот только зрачки у него все еще были вертикальными. Жмуря глаза словно кот, довольный собой и чихающий на все вокруг, Марвин непринужденно улыбнулся. Его любовники улыбнулись в ответ и, став по обе стороны от дракона-волшебника, направились домой.  
Дорога назад не заняла и десяти минут, маг все-таки вытворял поразительнее фокусы со временем. Или расстоянием. А в замке их встретил такой же улыбающийся, ни о чем не подозревающий Джарлакс и пригласил обедать. Солнце едва перевалило за полдень.

Вторую половину дня и первую половину ночи каждый из мужчин занимался своим делом. Дзирт и Артемис собирались в дорогу, намеренно избегая друг друга – им было о чем поразмыслить. По возвращении в замок на них насели сыновья. Двое мужчин долго вглядывались в глаза своих детей – безумному смешению дракона и дроу, дракона и человека. С печальной радостью они осознавали, что мальчики пойдут по дороге, которая перед ними самими закрыта. Они чувствовали себя участниками тайного и жуткого обряда, к которому они были допущены по странной прихоти верховного жреца. Вот только жаль, что тот не посвятил их в цель этого ритуала и что произойдет с ними всеми по его окончании.  
Уже заполночь утащив Марвина с собой подальше от любопытных глаз сыновей и влюбленных глаз Джарлакса, они спросили у мага, знают ли дети о том, кто их отец. Ответ волшебника был вполне предсказуем.  
\- Конечно. Они ведь тоже драконы.  
Дзирт и Артемис почувствовали себя как-то не у дел. Великий замысел, понятный даже их сыновьям, был совершенно не доступен им самим до сегодняшнего дня.  
\- А Джарлакс? – вдруг спросил Энтрери.  
\- Нет, – коротко ответил Марвин и, не одарив их дальнейшими объяснениями, удалился.  
Пару секунд Дзирт задумчиво молчал, а потом произнес:  
\- Что если мы скажем Джарлаксу, что Марвин дракон?  
\- До сих пор не могу в это поверить, – пробормотал убийца. – Я занимаюсь любовью с драконом, – он хмыкнул. – Вполне в стиле Джарлакса.  
Эльф шлепнул любовника пониже спины.  
\- Да брось ты – мы занимались любовью с глабрезу, чем нас можно теперь удивить?! – попробовал пошутить он.  
\- Хорошо хоть не с бейлором, – нахмурился Артемис.  
У Дзирта при этих словах холодок пробежал по позвоночнику, и веселость напрочь исчезла из голоса.  
\- Ну, так что на счет Джарлакса?  
\- Он и так боготворит Марвина, если он еще узнает, что Марвин дракон, то просто сойдет с ума от обожания.  
Еще несколько минут прошло в молчаливых размышлениях.  
\- Послушай, я тут подумал, – начал темный эльф, – все-таки не исключено, что у нас есть еще дети от тех демониц-суккубов.  
\- Лучше не думай об этом, – Артемис яростно сплюнул на мраморный пол, ясно давая понять, что он обо всем этом думает. – Я иду собирать припасы в дорогу, – бросил он через плечо, оставляя дроу наедине с его подозрениями.  
Джарлакс попытался было присоединиться к другу и помочь со сборами, но как бы  
Артемис ни любил Джарлакса, он просто велел оставить его в покое. Не сумев разыскать Марвина и не горя желанием присоединяться к странным забавам детей, темный эльф  
утешился мыслью, что скоро останется с магом один на один, и направился в библиотеку.  
Не сговариваясь, даже ментально не касаясь друг друга, Марвин, Дзирт и Артемис почти одновременно встретились в уютном зале, полном мягких кресел и теплого дыхания нескольких каминов. И никаких светящихся магических шаров.  
Все трое опустились в кресла, образовав треугольник.  
\- Ты позволяешь нам впервые покинуть твой дом без тебя, не указывая нам цель путешествия, не ограничивая нас временем, не сковывая нас своей волей, не устанавливая запретов, – начал первым Дзирт.  
\- Но ты отсылаешь нас с десятками вопросов, мы уедем в полном недоумении, не понимая твоих замыслов. Впрочем, как и всегда, – подхватил Артемис.  
\- Вы не смеете жаловаться, – выдержав паузу, заговорил чародей. – Потому что жаловаться не на что. Я одарил вас своей любовью, даровал потомков – наследников древнейшего могучего рода. Я дал вам бессмертие, силу и знания. Чего еще вы можете желать?!  
\- Мы просим только наставлений, – отозвался дроу.  
\- Мы просим тебя встретить с нами рассвет, – смиренно произнес Энтрери.  
Колдун внимательно посмотрел на бывшего наемника и губы его дрогнули в обещании улыбки.  
\- Мои дети и моя сила с вами. Я отправляю вас в долгое странствие, но уже с нетерпением жду вашего возвращения. Обогатите свой разум новыми мыслями, напомните своим телам об опасности и скорости, обучите моих сыновей всему, что умеете. Вы – лучшие воины, пусть они станут лучше вас.  
Мужчины в почтении склонили головы. Но из-под белой завесы волос Дзирт осмелился еще раз привлечь внимание повелителя.  
\- Ты позволишь еще вопрос, господин?  
\- Спрашивай.  
\- Золотые драконы самые могущественные? И значит самые немногочисленные? Они правили остальными драконами?  
Лицо чародея превратилось в застывшую прекрасную маску. Эльф даже подумал, что маг не ответит. Артемис напрягся, ожидая справедливой кары за дерзость.  
\- Платиновые. Были еще платиновые. Они были верховными. Никого из них не осталось. Власть перешла к золотым, – голос Марвина приобрел металлический оттенок. – Еще вопросы?  
Энтрери так и подмывало спросить, остались ли еще золотые драконы в этом мире кроме самого Марвина, но своя шкура была дороже, поэтому он спросил совсем о другом.  
\- Да, господин. Почему драконы из нашего мира не вернулись на свою родину, в свой мир? – он понадеялся, что задал вопрос вполне нейтрально, не задевая Марвина лично. Впрочем, колдун мог решить иначе и тишину ночи могли разорвать крики. Маг, как ни удивительно, снизошел до ответа.  
\- Туманные Земли – колыбель нашей расы. Драконы, населяющие их, не пожелали принять обратно тех, кто добровольно покинул свою родину. Даже их потомков, которые не выбирали эту судьбу.  
\- Значит, есть Туманы разных цветов?! – воскликнул Дзирт и тут же проклял свою несдержанность.  
Волшебник обжег его взглядом, поднялся, и его рабы поднялись вслед за ним.  
\- Вам нужен отдых перед дорогой. Мы отправимся еще до рассвета.  
Наверное, это была первая ночь в спальне мага, когда постель не была измята любовными играми, трое мужчин провели несколько оставшихся часов во сне, давая отдых телу и духу.  
Марвин пробудился первым. Именно тогда, когда и хотел, за час до рассвета. В полной темноте он сел в постели, поджал под себя ноги и положил руки на колени. Переводя взор с одного спящего мужчины на другого, он вдруг подумал, что будет скучать по ним.  
Сентиментальность нужно было бы отшвырнуть в самый дальний угол, но дракон мог себе позволить не скрывать свои чувства. Хотя бы от самого себя. Прошло ведь больше ста лет… Поразительно, но это были самые яркие сто лет в его жизни, годы, которые он не отказался бы пережить снова. Может быть, повернуть все вспять, вернуться века на полтора назад? Может быть позже… когда-нибудь. Выгнув спину и покрутив головой по кругу в обе стороны, чародей заставил себя вспомнить о насущных вещах. Слишком долго он отдыхал, тешил свою плоть и плодил потомков. Пришло время новых открытий и завоеваний. По золотистому телу колдуна пробежала легкая дрожь предвкушения. Мозг его был куда более чувствительным местом, чем остальные части тела, так как обладал воображением, а предвкушение удовольствия – уже треть удовольствия. И не только плотского. Его открытия в мире сновидений настойчиво требовали заняться ими. Немедленно. Марвин даже почувствовал возбуждение от мысли, сколько нового его ожидает по ту сторону завесы грез, сколько потенциальных возможностей, сколько работы и развлечений. Усмехнувшись в темноту, Марвин ощутив прилив сил и энтузиазма – его ожидали новые загадки и их решения, скрытые опасности, бессонные ночи, препятствия и их преодоления, усталость и триумф! Возбуждение стало заходить слишком далеко. Опустив ладони на плечи своих любовников, он сжал пальцы.  
\- Просыпайтесь, пора в путь.  
Сыновья уже не спали, было похоже, что они и не ложились. Обычно подвижные и неугомонные подростки теперь были молчаливы и сосредоточены. В их жизни наступали перемены, приближались их первые настоящие испытания, уроки самостоятельности и выживания. Они пройдут их, как и надлежит сыновьям дракона.  
За считанные минуты Дзирт и Артемис призвали огненно-черных скакунов из обсидановых статуэток, прикрепили к седлам немногочисленные припасы и с вызывающей гордостью опоясались своим оружием. Никто не посмеет заподозрить в этих опасных воинах ласковых и покорных наложников.

**«Pray Nightfall» Paradise Lost**

Усадив сыновей впереди себя, мужчины оглянулись назад на чернеющий в ночи замок, на фигуру мага стоящую на ступенях, на небо, в котором тускнели созвездия, и пришпорили адских жеребцов. Копыта понесли четверых всадников прочь. Чем дальше уносились они от своего дома, тем сильнее сдавливала сердце тоска. Все ближе к свободе, все дальше от рабства. Все дальше от Марвина… Под черно-синим куполом небес Дзирт и Артемис ощущали себя все более одинокими и прижимали к груди своих сыновей.  
Чуткое ухо темного эльфа различило шум помимо стука копыт. Одна мысль, два взгляда в небо. Двое мужчин обернулись и устремили взоры вверх. Над их головами пролетал, набирая высоту, дракон, светящееся пятно на фоне угасающей ночи.  
Золотой дракон, едва шевеля крыльями, парил над ними. Мужчины почувствовали – они не одни, и сердца их захлестнуло любовью. Они ощутили причастность к чему-то исключительному и необыкновенному. Сыновья гордо и счастливо улыбались, глядя на своего отца, заслоняющего небеса.  
Еще несколько миль остались за спиной. Крылья захлопали совсем рядом. Мужчины осадили коней, одновременно спрыгнули на землю и, обгоняя друг друга, бросились назад. Будто стремясь вернуться обратно в сумерки.  
Позади их поджидал дракон в облике мужчины, тот, кому принадлежала их плоть, кровь и душа. Он протягивал к ним руки, улыбка озаряла его прекрасное лицо. Они были готовы пасть перед ним на колени, возносить ему молитвы, но он позволил им упасть в его объятия, прижал их к своему золотокожему телу, согревая их сердца своим жаром. Они уткнулись лицами в его плечи, и мгновение остановилось. Любовь стала превыше всего. Любовь наполняла их сущности, хлестала через край и орошала землю на мили вокруг. Вечность спустя он припал губами к их губам, сперва к Дзирту, затем к Артемису. Мужчины впитывали в себя последние капли его страсти. Подталкиваемые его волей, они  
вернулись к своим коням, вскочили в седла и припустили еще быстрее, давая ветру обдувать их разгоряченные лица.  
Небо впереди окрасилось в пурпурный цвет. Солнце начинало свой ежедневный путь в неизменном великолепии и пышных красках. Дракон, расправив крылья, поднялся ввысь и застыл в несущих его потоках воздуха. И тут первый луч выскользнул из-за края земли, озарив крылатого властелина небес, заиграв на его золотой чешуе миллионами сверкающих отражений.  
С каждым новым рождающимся лучом огненное светило озаряло парящего дракона ореолом слепящего глаза сияния. Скоро всадникам стало казаться, что по небу плывет раскаленный огненный шар, затмевающий собою солнце. Переливаясь блеском от пламенно-золотого до ослепительно-алмазного, дракон еще некоторое время сопровождал путников. Но когда они, смахивая влагу с ресниц, в очередной раз обратили взоры к окутанному драгоценным ореолом созданию – дракон исчез. Небо над ними было столь же пустынным, как и равнина, до самого горизонта. Оставив после себя лишь воспоминания о божественной красоте, золотой дракон Мархенгаммельвин предоставил своим детям и любовникам вчетвером скакать навстречу неприветливому миру, который им предстояло подчинить себе. Но навсегда в их памяти останется видение сверкающего золотого дракона, летящего навстречу восходящему солнцу.  
Так продолжился путь двух искателей приключений, наемников в геройских доспехах. Ветер свободы бил им в ноздри, развевал волосы их сыновей. Они вновь могли жить, как хотят, и идти куда пожелают. Но теперь они были вдвоем. Точнее вчетвером. А вчетвером легче противостоять ветру, куда бы он ни дул.


	34. Chapter 34

**Часть IV**   
_Глава 34_

\- Бежим быстрее! – запинающимся от быстрого бега голосом просипел брат.  
Сандер поднажал в надежде, что скоро откроется третье дыхание. Уже не в первый раз они с Нермондом сматывались от головорезов, которым брат задолжал, но на этот раз преследователи были чересчур упорны. Поскальзываясь на кучах отбросов и беспорядочно петляя по узким улочкам портового района Калимпорта, они добились только того, что сглупили и сами себя загнали в тупик. На минуту воцарилась тишина, а потом они услышали топот сапог своих преследователей. Их тоже было двое, но в отличие от братьев, младшему из которых едва исполнилось четырнадцать, а старшему двадцать один, они были вдвое старше, в два раза шире в плечах и в двадцать раз кровожаднее. Недаром кто-то из кредиторов Нермонда нанял их чтобы «поинтересоваться», когда парень будет столь любезен, чтобы вернуть ему долг.  
\- Ну, все, нам конец, – с трудом дыша, выдавил младший.  
\- Не нам, только мне, – перебил брат. – Отойди в сторону, им нужен только я.  
Сандер заозирался по сторонам, отходить собственно было некуда, даже если бы он и захотел – с трех сторон их обступали стены из ящиков и тюков с корабельными грузами. Ни зазора, ни лазейки, только обрывки канатов да гниющие отбросы. И то, и другое мало подходило для самозащиты.  
\- Лучше бы ты сразу отдал им деньги, что у тебя с собой.  
\- Деньги, – презрительно хмыкнул Нермонд. – Мало того, что эти пару золотых я только-только с трудом заработал нам на жизнь, так к тому же это сущие гроши по сравнению с той суммой, которую я должен Ригвелу.  
\- И не ему одному, – пробормотал Сандер, напряженно всматриваясь в полумрак. – Отдай им хотя бы эти деньги! – успел произнести он, как перед ними появились их преследователи. Двое громил, сплошь состоящие из мускулов и оружия, и что самое опасное, явно умеющие пользоваться мозгами.  
Братья плечом к плечу стояли напротив них. Подрагивающими пальцами Нермонд  
стянул через голову мешочек, висящий у него на шее и прятавшийся до этого под рубахой. Как же не хотелось ему расставаться с этими несколькими монетами, добытыми честным воровством, но деваться было некуда. Собственная шкура и жизнь брата были дороже, а с этими парнями, похоже, шутки плохи. А хозяин их, по всей видимости, начисто лишен чувства юмора.  
То ли двоим наемникам не понравился жест юноши, бросившего им под ноги тихо звякнувший мешочек, то ли они решили, что он отдал им не все, а может хозяин велел им основательно проучить наглеца, или же им просто вздумалось позабавиться, в общем, выражение лица одного из них, когда он поднял кошелек с земли, не сулило ничего хорошего. Физиономия другого тоже не отличалась доброжелательностью. Все так же молча они подошли к братьям. Сандер был грубо отброшен в сторону. А вот с Нермондом они позабавились на славу. Их кулаки живого места не оставили на нем и послужили гораздо более весомым аргументом, чем любые слова. Пнув напоследок ногой распластанного в грязи парня, один из головорезов прорычал:  
\- Времени у тебя до конца месяца! Вспоминай об этом при каждом новом вдохе. Только поэтому ты все еще ползаешь по этой земле.  
\- Поторопись, – прибавил второй. – Если мы наведаемся к тебе во второй раз, то не будем столь ласковы.  
Обернувшись через плечо, первый окинул Сандера таким взглядом, что тот невольно поежился.  
\- А твоему младшенькому повезло со смазливой мордашкой. Поэтому поторопись вдвойне, чтобы кое-кому она не успела приглянуться.  
Эхо от тяжелых сапог наемников, наконец, полностью растворилось, и Сандер осмелился приблизиться к брату. Уложив его голову к себе на колени и вытирая кровь с его лица, мальчик с горечью сказал:  
\- И почему ты вдался в нашего папашу? Кости и карты сведут тебя в могилу, так же как и его, если ты не остановишься. Ну почему ты так похож на него?  
\- Для равновесия в мире, потому, что ты похож на нашу мамашу, – Нермонд сплюнул кровь и, шипя сквозь зубы, начал подниматься. – На нашу шлюху-мамашу, из-за которой отец запил и пропустил все состояние сквозь пальцы, – он выпрямился, опираясь на плечо брата. – Надо же как-то зарабатывать деньги. Ты против воровства, так почему бы не честной игрой, чем плохой способ?  
\- Он не всегда работает, – угрюмо замелил Сандер.  
\- Еще посмотрим, – ухмыльнулся Нермонд и тут же скривился от боли. – Удача любит меня, эта неделя прибыльна как никогда.  
\- Вот только всю прибыль у нас забрали.  
\- Ищи хорошие стороны, братишка – у нас стало меньше долгов!  
\- Меньше?! А ты помнишь о Большом Бриксе, которому ты должен столько же, если не больше, а о Трюкаче, которому должен впятеро? И самое главное о Горхане, которому ты задолжал столько, что тебе всей жизни не хватит, чтобы расплатиться, разве что ты ограбишь Главного Пашу Калимпорта.  
\- И почему твой рот постоянно произносит всякие гадости, портящие мне настроение?  
\- Мой рот говорит тебе правду!  
\- Лучше бы ты использовал свой рот для чего-нибудь другого!  
Если бы только двое братьев знали, сколько сказанных в тот день слов окажутся пророческими… Хотя, что бы они могли сделать против неумолимого рока. Госпожа Удача ветрена, сегодня она любит одного, завтра обласкает другого. Настроение у нее изменчивое, а прихоти ее редко кому удается предугадать, да и только тем, кто водит с ней близкое знакомство.  
Пробираясь темными улочками к своему убежищу, братья предвкушали горячий ужин – несколько мелких монет у азартного вора все же было припрятано. Уж никак двое юношей не ожидали наткнуться на засаду в своем доме. Сначала им показалось, что те  
двое головорезов вернулись, очевидно, за добавкой. Но то были другие – наемные убийцы кредитора, которому надоело ждать. На глазах у Сандера мужчины набросились на его старшего брата, заломили ему руки за спину. Блеснула жестокая ухмылка одного из них. А за ней последовал блеск стали. Медленное и смертоносное движение по горлу оставило Сандера без семьи. Захлебываясь собственной кровью Нермонд осел на пол. Удача приподняла подол своего платья, чтобы не испачкаться в крови, переступила алую лужу и продолжила свой путь в поисках нового игрока с судьбой, где ставкой была жизнь.  
Сандер закричал и повалился коленями прямо в кровь, безостановочно повторяя имя своего брата. Сильная рука опустилась на его плечо и встряхнула, привлекая внимание.  
\- Его долги переходят к тебе, малыш. Надеюсь, ты умнее своего непутевого брата – Одноногий ждать не привык.  
Удостоверившись, что сказанное дошло до юноши, убийцы растворились в темноте.  
До самого утра Сандер проплакал над телом брата. Нермонд был всей его семьей после смерти пьяницы-отца и матери, которую нашли обнаженной и мертвой на смятой постели, залитой кровью и спермой. Сандеру было четыре, когда старший брат стал его единственной опорой в жизни. Нермонду приходилось браться за любую грязную работу, красть, урывать шальные деньги, играя в кости или в карты, чтобы прокормить себя и младшего братишку. Но Сандеру он никогда не позволял воровать. «Пусть в нашей семье будет хоть один порядочный человек», – всегда отшучивался он. Поэтому мальчишка удовольствовался работой на постоялом дворе «Алая Устрица» и мечтами стать учеником какого-нибудь зельевара или книжника. Когда выдавалась свободная от поручений минутка, он утыкался носом в исписанные и разрисованные страницы тех книг, что имелись у Горхана, его работодателя, благодаря им он и научился читать.  
Многие за глаза называли «Алую Устрицу» попросту борделем, а ее хозяина, бывшего в молодости удалым моряком, – пиратом. Из-за его туманного и полного рифов прошлого. Но только за глаза, потому что Горхан был богатым и поэтому уважаемым горожанином. Именно он был тем самым человеком, которому Нермонд был должен огромную сумму, вернуть которую ему вправду не хватило жизни.  
С рассветом пришло осознание горькой реальности. Он остался наедине с кучей подонков, жаждущих денег или крови. Долги брата петлей висельника сдавливали шею Сандера, кандалами галерного гребца хватали за ноги, сковывая движения, когда утром он, расставшись с последними монетами, осевшими в кармане гробовщика, побрел в «Алую Устрицу». Ему было страшно взглянуть в лицо пирату, но работать было необходимо, как никогда. Да и сам Горхан уже наверняка все знал и был готов предъявить счет новому должнику.  
Без долгой прелюдии, со свойственной морякам прямотой, Горхан подозвал Сандера, как только увидел его.  
\- Есть разговор. Пойдем ко мне, – отрывисто бросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к своим личным комнатам.  
То, что услышал юноша в следующие десять минут, перевернуло его мир с ног на макушку и вывернуло наизнанку. Даже по предварительным подсчетам у его брата были громадные долги, и это только этому человеку. Плюс еще с дюжину мелких, но кровожадных кредиторов, которые в скором времени постучат в его дверь, а то и вовсе распахнут ее ногой, как справедливо и безжалостно заметил Горхан.  
Сандер молча слушал хозяина постоялого двора, устремив взор в пропасть, что разверзлась у его ног. Тон бывшего пирата был мягок, но слова его были жестоки.  
\- Что же мне делать?!? Простым мальчиком на побегушках мне никогда не заработать столько денег, даже за сто лет.  
\- Я нашел для тебя выход, – после некоторой паузы произнес Горхан. – Единственный возможный для тебя выход в этой ситуации. И советую тебе воспользоваться этим шансом.  
То, что предложил ему хозяин «Алой Устрицы» было мерзко и отвратно. Как, впрочем, сам хозяин и род его занятий. Ничуть не церемонясь, он облапал парнишку за все интересующие его места, чем мгновенно вогнал того в краску. Сандер замер и только ошалело хлопал глазами. А Горхан тем временем приценивался к нему, как к своему будущему товару.  
Предложение его и в самом деле было из ряда вон выходящим. Бывший моряк предлагал Сандеру стать одной из его шлюх, тех самых, что обитали на верхнем этаже постоялого двора и приносили хозяину немалую долю дохода. Юноша сперва не поверил своим ушам, потом, когда смысл сказанного дошел до него, он собрался с негодованием отвергнуть гнусное предложение, но тут встретился с холодными голубыми глазами пирата. Горхан был настроен весьма серьезно, и таким же серьезными будут и те, кому Нермонд задолжал денег. Долги не его, а расплачиваться придется ему.  
\- Горхан, – как можно спокойнее произнес паренек, – дай мне любую другую работу, пусть самую тяжелую и грязную, я отработаю все до последней монеты.  
\- Сладкий мой, – расхохотался в ответ хозяин «Алой Устрицы», – взгляни на себя в зеркало. С такой мордашкой и фигуркой тебе самое место в борделе. И уж поверь мне – это и есть та самая тяжелая и грязная работенка, которую ты так просишь.  
\- Умоляю, не ломай мне жизнь, – уже почти не надеясь, сдавленно проговорил Сандер.  
\- Вини своего брата, не меня, – жестко оборвал его Горхан. – А теперь раздевайся, живо!  
Помедлив несколько секунд, Сандер с убийственной тоской начал снимать с себя одежду. Было почти не стыдно – было страшно.  
Горхан принялся расстегивать ремень.  
\- И сохрани тебя боги, если ты вздумаешь воспользоваться зубами, – с угрозой произнес он. – На колени.  
Сандер в оцепенении таращился на извлеченный из штанов детородный орган моряка. Тяжелая лапища легла ему на загривок, властно пригибая к полу. И тут у бедного мальчика по щекам потекли слезы. Правда, негодяя это ничуть не расхолодило. Две звучные затрещины помогли Сандеру, наконец, повалиться на колени. Вид у него был пренесчастный – от слез и пощечин захлюпало в носу, на щеках стали проступать красные отметины, довершал это все затравленный взгляд снизу вверх. Пирата это заводило невероятно. Он ткнул мальчишке в рот свой член и начал двигать бедрами. Чтобы не задохнуться, Сандер машинально обхватил все увеличивающийся в объеме орган у основания.  
\- Руки убери! – прикрикнул Горхан. – И глаза не закрывай. Смотри на меня. Ты у меня научишься, как надо работать ртом.  
Как он оделся и вышел из комнаты Сандер не запомнил. Кто-то подтолкнул его к задней лестнице, и он послушно поднялся на самый верх. Перед ним открыли дверь и впустили в небольшую комнатку, большую часть которой занимала кровать.  
\- Устраивайся, – прозвучал в спину смутно знакомый грубый голос. И дверь закрылась позади него.  
Сандер опустился на кровать, просидел неподвижно, наверное, с полчаса, а потом плечи его судорожно дернулись, раз, другой и затряслись в беззвучных рыданиях.  
Ни одной вещи, ни единой тряпки он не взял из их с братом дома. Он даже не возвращался туда, хотя когда пират назвал задолженную Нермондом сумму, мелькнула мысль распродать хоть что-то из их имущества. Сандер решил пусть лучше их вещи достанутся ворам, чем обогатят убийц его брата. Впрочем, Горхан быстро провернул все дела и на следующий же день объявил новому обитателю «Сада под крышей» (так постоянные клиенты именовали последний этаж его заведения), что он сам рассчитался с остальными кредиторами. И пусть «мой сладкий мальчик» не беспокоится – теперь он должен только ему. Подсчитав приблизительный доход обыкновенной шлюхи, Сандер пришел к выводу, что ему придется вкалывать на кровати до глубокой старости, причем еще минимум две следующие жизни, о чем он даже не побоялся сообщить хозяину.  
\- Ты не обычная шлюха, мой сладенький, – прищурив льдисто-голубые глаза, ответил Горхан, – поэтому расценки на тебя я подниму. Чтобы как раз хватило одной жизни. Ты у меня редкостный, а поэтому дорогой товар, а уж покупателей я обеспечу, можешь не волноваться.  
Поигрывая золотой цепью на шее, бывший моряк разглядывал юношу, забравшегося на кровать с ногами.  
\- Слушай меня внимательно. Я дам тебе еще несколько уроков – таких как вчера. Хотя думаю у тебя прирожденный талант… А остальные части тела пожалуй оставим для первого клиента, я не жадный. Еще одно, платить клиенты будут мне. Я буду вести учет деньгам, можешь сверяться. Все, что они будут дарить тебе лично – а они будут, не сомневайся, ты ведь будешь стараться – можешь оставлять себе и тратить на все что вздумаешь, или можешь отдавать мне. Кормиться будешь за мой счет, как и все девочки – с общей кухни. Если не будет хватать рук – будешь прислуживать посетителям внизу. Ну, впрочем, сам знаешь, чем занимаются мои девочки. Да, кстати, рекомендую со всеми познакомиться. Они тебя многому смогут обучить.  
Горхан мерзко осклабился, но тут же вновь посерьезнел.  
\- Так что будь покорным, терпеливым, ласковым и мотай на ус. Стань лучшим, стань самой желанной шлюхой и поэтому самой дорогой – тогда строки выплаты долга заметно сократятся.  
Сандер с отсутствующим выражением на лице смотрел на своего новообретенного хозяина. Ему все еще казалось, что это лишь дурной сон, что все это происходит не с ним, и разум продолжал упорно цепляться за это спасительное заблуждение. Но, закончив с наставлениями, Горхан перешел к практике, повторяя вчерашний урок, и не нашлось ни единого уголка мозга, где бедный парнишка смог бы спрятаться от действительности.  
Уходя, он взял Сандера пятерней за подбородок и произнес:  
\- Если будешь послушным мальчиком – я тебя и пальцем не трону. Вздумаешь быть строптивым или испортишь настроение хоть одному клиенту – пеняй на себя, – и тон его не заставил усомниться в словах.  
Похоже, что такую беседу он проводил со всеми своими «девочками» из соседствующих с комнатой Сандера номеров. И судя по всему, шутки и доходы стояли у просоленного владельца «Алой Устрицы» по разным берегам.  
Клиента на свой новый товар предприимчивый морской дьявол нашел уже через четыре дня. Да еще и какого клиента! Начальника порта Сандер видел не раз. Это был крепкий мужчина лет под пятьдесят, смуглая кожа и обветренное лицо выдавали в нем бывалого моряка. Поговаривали, что он добивался должности управляющего портом только оттого, что выбор молодых матросов там был намного богаче, чем на одном судне посреди моря.  
Уже несколько дней кряду юноша не высовывал нос из своей конуры, пренебрегая советом хозяина, познакомится с девочками поближе. Все оказалось еще проще, девочки сами заглядывали к нему, из простого неистребимого женского любопытства – что же этот милый паренек делает в предпоследней комнате на их этаже. Они-то и приносили ему поесть, потому как Сандер не чувствовал себя настолько голодным, чтобы спуститься вниз и пойти на кухню у всех на виду. Да еще Горхан захаживал, заставляя его повторять урок, и давал короткие инструкции.  
Сандер от неожиданности вскочил с постели, когда в его комнату без стука вошел бородатый темноглазый мужчина и закрыл за собой дверь на засов. Юноша глядел на начальника порта, не зная, куда подеваться от стыда, тот же в свою очередь оценивающе разглядывал тело Сандера.  
Неспешно он приблизился к парню и провел тыльной стороной пальцев по его щеке и шее. Неожиданный вопрос застал Сандера врасплох.  
\- Ты ведь еще девственник, так?  
Юноша покраснел и с трудом заставил себя ответить:  
\- Нет… мой господин, я уже был с женщиной.  
Темноглазый презрительно фыркнул:  
\- Мне плевать, был ты с женщиной или не был. Я спрашиваю про твой зад! Был ли ты с мужчиной?!  
По спине Сандера пробежал холодок.  
\- Нет, мой господин, – почти шепотом произнес он.  
\- Я выложил за тебя впятеро дороже, чем за лучшую портовую шлюху и, надеюсь, твой хозяин сказал мне правду.  
Сандер стоял перед ним ни живой, ни мертвый. “Сейчас это случится. В первый раз. Сейчас будет мой первый раз. Первый раз…“ – вертелось у него в голове.  
\- Будешь послушным и терпеливым – ничего страшного не произойдет, тебе даже понравится, – продолжил мужчина, повторяя слова Горхана. – Снимай одежду.  
Сандер не мог сопротивляться ему. Просто не мог. И медленно принялся стягивать через голову безрукавку, стараясь даже не смотреть на своего первого клиента. Потом пальцы коснулись застежек на штанах и те соскользнули на пол. Обнажившись, Сандер заставил себя взглянуть на мужчину, с которым ему предстояло… о боги!.. Тот, кажется, был доволен увиденным. Не теряя времени, он тоже разделся и тут же повалил парня на кровать. С отчаянной мольбой Сандер вцепился пальцами в его плечи.  
\- Я тебе не спасательный круг, – грубо оторвал его от себя мужчина. – Расслабься! – приказал он. – Сначала будет больно, потерпи. Потом станет лучше.  
Подняв ноги юноши себе на плечи, он просунул обильно смоченный слюной палец в узкое отверстие. Сандер задергался, палец скользил вглубь и по кругу. Потом вошел второй. Сандер зажмурился. Третий. А потом на едва растянутую дырочку надавило нечто куда более толстое. И тут мужчина, более не церемонясь, вошел в него полностью, Сандер не сдержал душераздирающий вопль боли. Немного слюны – плохая смазка, особенно для первого раза. Но Сандер еще не знал всех тонкостей своей будущей профессии и озаботился подготовить себя, а мужчину это не волновало – он, не замедлив движений, продолжал вколачиваться в юное тело.  
Постепенно парню стало чуть легче. Он только тихо стонал сквозь зубы от боли и тяжести навалившегося на него мужчины.  
\- Ну что? – насмешливо спросил начальник порта. – Будешь и дальше визжать как девка, или заткнешься и начнешь получать удовольствие?  
Он подался немного вверх и под другим углом. Сандер ощутил нечто внутри себя, что отозвалось сладкой дрожью на прикосновение твердого члена.  
Руки мужчины вдруг стали поглаживать его тело. Сандер прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать – на этот раз от странного удовольствия, и все же непроизвольно выгнулся дугой под мучителем. А потом мужчина вышел из него, только для того, чтобы поменять позу. Теперь Сандер стоял на четвереньках. Он был насажен на член до упора, так, что задницей вжимался в чужие бедра. Мужчина стал двигаться, вытягивая член до половины и снова загоняя в истерзанный анус. Ритмичные шлепки чужой мошонки и все нарастающий темп сводили подростка с ума. Через несколько минут такой бешеной атаки насильник с противным хлюпающим звуком вытащил свой орган из парня и приказал ему опуститься на локти. Войдя в разработанное отверстие, даже не помогая себе рукой, он крепко ухватил свою шлюху за бока, и вот тут началась настоящая гонка. Движения стали яростными, резкими и абсолютно безжалостными.  
Он погружался до конца и снова полностью вытаскивал. Растянутая дырочка каждый раз сжималась, наивно полагая, что избавилась от жестокого вторжения, но не тут-то было, и все повторялось снова.  
\- Ты просто чудо, малыш, – прохрипел мужчина, содрогаясь всем телом и царапая Сандеру шею жесткой короткой бородой.  
Еще несколько конвульсивных вздрагиваний и клиент вышел из него. Пребольно шлепнув напоследок по заду, управляющий порта стал одеваться. Сандер этого не видел – он повалился на живот и старался прийти в себя. Он больше не воспринимал мужчину. Не слышал слов одобрения.  
\- Ты отработал свои деньги.  
Не слышал, как открылась и вновь захлопнулась дверь. Он старался принять нового себя, ужиться с этим новым собой, а прошлое «я» затолкать подальше, поглубже.  
В заднице было скользко и влажно.  
Только бы не разреветься!..


	35. Chapter 35

_Глава 35_

Они вошли в Калимпорт чуть за полдень. Навстречу еще попадались трезвые матросы.  
\- Люблю я этот город. Плохо только, что в нем полно людей, – таким зловеще-мечтательным тоном произнес Артемис, будто собирался к вечеру сократить количество населения как минимум наполовину и непременно начать с женщин.  
Голову он чуть откинул, словно прислушивался к чему-то. Ветер ерошил пряди его черных волос, трепал ворот белоснежной рубашки. Дзирт залюбовался им и, сам не сознавая этого, стал улыбаться.  
Они, наконец, прибыли в город юности Артемиса Энтрери, все вчетвером. Сыновья тихо сидели за их спинами и только глазами стреляли по сторонам. Впереди было столько приключений.  
Артемиса непреодолимо тянуло к морю. Словно он соскучился по этому непостоянному и прихотливому существу. Ради такого десятки миль песчаной пустыни Калим казались сущим пустяком. Спешившись задолго до городских ворот, они спрятали своих огненных скакунов, и повели детей знакомиться с новой для них жизнью. Жизнью, которая для обоих мужчин была воспоминаниями, хорошими и плохими, но своими, личными. А для Маргараса и Армилуса это были их новые владения, новая территория для игр, с которой им сперва предстоит познакомиться, потом завоевать и властвовать. Юные драконы должны извлекать уроки из всего, что предлагает им жизнь.  
Уверенной пружинистой походкой наемный убийца повел свою семью за собой в сторону порта. С каждым шагом он все больше ощущал себя в родной стихии. Внешне в Калимпорте – городе миллионов нищих, как привык называть его Энтрери, – почти ничего не изменилось. Крытые разукрашенные экипажи с наглухо занавешенными оконцами, нищие калеки, зорко следящие за прохожими из тени домов, блеск золота и стали, один другого опасней, шумные выкрики и слова, произнесенные свистящим шепотом. О да! Это был его родной город, его родина, его воздух, его прошлое. Как же он все-таки соскучился.  
Дзирт тоже чувствовал себя в шумном Калимпорте свободно и уверенно. Позволив Энтрери идти впереди и предаваться воспоминаниям, он положил обе руки на плечи мальчикам и время от времени бросал пару слов, указывая кивком головы по сторонам. Темный эльф ничуть не таился, капюшон был отброшен за спину, ветер свободно играл белыми прядями. Блеск в сиреневых глазах предсказывал незабываемые развлечения.  
Ближе к набережной Артемис стал придирчивее рассматривать гостиницы. Скользнув по нескольким внимательным взглядом и усмехнувшись чему-то, понятному только ему, он двигался дальше. Наконец, поравнявшись с четырехэтажным зданием с кроваво-кокетливой вывеской «Алая Устрица», он одобрительно кивнул своим спутникам.  
\- Остановимся здесь. Присмотримся, – он улыбнулся шире, – а вечером можем отправиться на разведку.  
\- Или сразу на охоту, – дроу вернул ему такую же шальную улыбку.  
Свобода…  
Заняв два номера на третьем этаже (хозяин весьма наивно для столь прожженного и просоленного мерзавца предположил, что по комнате на каждого отца с сыном, и его не стали его разубеждать), они собрались вместе в номере Дзирта и Артемиса, для составления планов на ближайшее будущее. В общем, вся суть путешествия, растянувшегося на неопределенное время, состояла в том, чтобы обучить мальчиков искусству самостоятельно выживать в пока что чужой для них обстановке, проявлять ум, хитрость и храбрость, не лезть не в свое дело, но в случае чего – нападать первыми.  
\- Настоящий убийца подобен тени, – в который раз наставлял сыновей Артемис, – легкой, крадущейся и смертельно опасной.  
С наступлением сумерек они выскользнули из постоялого двора, и первый урок начался. Ночи, а потом и дни напролет мужчины устраивали своим детям проверки на сообразительность и выносливость, силу и смекалку. Не останавливаясь ни перед чем, тут уж Артемис убедил Дзирта – необходимость выше моральных принципов, на данный момент. Первая кража, первый противник, первый побег, первая драка, первое убийство. Сколько же всего довелось мальчишкам испытать впервые, но они уже были отлично подготовлены настоящими мастерами своего дела, Марвин знал, кого выбирал – каждый из них был лучшим воином, а уж вместе... Волшебник сейчас наверняка улыбался, радуясь успехам своих детей. Ласкал взором и мыслью каждое отточенное движение своих любовников. У обоих сыновей в наставниках был свой ултрин саргтлин, которому они стремились подражать, а иногда и превзойти, потому что их отцом был последний Золотой Дракон. Взобраться по отвесной стене, пробежать по едва выступающему карнизу, прикинуться слабым и беззащитным, стать смертельно опасным, исчезнуть из-под самого носа врага и появиться у него за спиной, спрятаться за считанные секунды, не колеблясь перерезать глотку, все это должен уметь юный воин и маг, дитя дракона. Ничего невозможного для золотокрылых мальчиков. Вот мальчишки вдвоем, живущие в одной комнате, вот они плечом к плечу крадутся вдоль улиц, высматривая огненно-желтыми глазами добычу, вот они готовят себе пищу на костре в нескольких милях от города. Они из той расы, что вступила в рассвет до начала творения. Их плоть, вспыхивающая искрами в лучах восходящего солнца и это не заслуга женщины. Они идут по жизни, полные мужской силы и золотого сияния, холодный и далекий напев флейты скользит вслед за ними по занесенным песком улицам Калимпорта. Их обучили тайнам магии, они умеют управлять своими телами и чувствами. Могут контролировать стихии, людей, животных, они знают, что такое сексуальная магия. Они свободны и самостоятельны. Им скоро перестанут быть нужны уроки их мастеров, их вторых отцов. Им едва исполнилось тринадцать лет.  
Сыновья схватывали все на лету, что, в общем, и не удивительно, учитывая их происхождение. Несколько недель спустя они уже не нуждались в хитроумных заданиях, сопровождении и помощи. Маргарас и Армилус теперь самостоятельно покоряли огромный пестрый город, разыскивая приключения и сами их создавая, не оставляя за собой никаких следов кроме напуганных лиц горожан и недоумевающих физиономий стражников. Начали распространяться слухи о том, что в Калимпорте появилась новая банда наемников, соперничающая с Гильдиями Убийц и Воров. Кто бы мог предположить, что все это дело рук мальчишек-подростков, для которых все это только игра.

Артемис и Дзирт не выходили сегодня из своей комнаты. Они пренебрегли завтраком и обедом. Они даже еще не потрудились вылезти из постели, давая заслуженный отдых телам. Вчерашняя ночь была слишком уж насыщена работой для тела и разума. Мужчины на кровати зеркально отражали позы друг друга. Ноги Артемиса расположились на подушке, эльф вытянулся вдоль его тела, развернувшись головой в другую сторону. Оба лежали, дотрагиваясь виском и скулой к ступне своего любовника, энергетические разряды пробегали у них в волосах. Уже несколько часов они не двигались, они прислушивались к своим сыновьям.  
“Как ты думаешь, не слишком ли рано мы дали им познать жестокость?“ – нарушил молчание дроу.  
“Они умны, и они не жестоки, если того не требуют обстоятельства“.  
“Но они ведь еще дети“.  
“Они драконы, – повторил в который раз Артемис. – Вспомни, что приходилось делать нам в их возрасте. А эти юные создания развиваются гораздо быстрее человеческих и эльфийских детей“.  
“Ты что, действительно опасаешься за них?“ – спросил убийца спустя пару минут.  
\- Я опасаюсь за Калимпорт, – фыркнул Дзирт, полностью выходя из состояния медитативного оцепенения.  
\- Наши сыновья рано повзрослели, смирись с этим, – все еще не двигаясь, произнес Энтрери.  
\- Это его сыновья, – отозвался темный эльф. – Они больше похожи на своего отца.  
Артемис в мгновение ока развернулся на кровати и притянул дроу к себе за плечи.  
\- Никогда не говори так. Это и наши дети тоже. Без нас не было бы их. Маргарас и Армилус взяли от нас самое лучшее.  
\- И теперь мы им больше не нужны, – с грустью в голосе добавил Дзирт.  
\- Выйди, наконец, из роли заботливой мамочки. Зато теперь у нас куча времени для самих нас, – и Энтрери недвусмысленно выгнул брови.  
В общий зал на первом этаже, где подавали еду и выпивку, они выбрались только к ужину, когда возмущение пустых желудков стало настойчивее зова плоти. Народу набивалось все больше, в основном это были моряки и люди так или иначе связанные с портовой жизнью. Среди обслуживающих столы девушек встречались те, чье основное место работы было на четвертом этаже. По вечерам, и в особенности в выходные дни, когда обычной прислуги не хватало, «девочки из-под крыши» появлялись в зале,  
помогали, подрабатывали и одновременно служили приманкой для новых клиентов.  
Среди этих пестрых порхающих от стола к столу хорошеньких самок выделялся весьма симпатичный худощавый юноша. Уже не первый раз Дзирт и Артемис замечали его, разносящего выпивку и закуску к столам наравне с девушками. Очень быстро они выяснили, что этот парнишка является чуть ли не главной достопримечательностью «Алой Устрицы» – юноша тоже был шлюхой, он обитал на четвертом этаже, готовый предоставить свои услуги любому, кому по карману будет их оплатить. Как оказалось, мужская любовь оценивалась гораздо дороже, чем продажные ласки женщин, наверное, потому, что не так уж много было парней, желающих избрать _такой_ род занятий. Все знают, чем ты занимаешься, все знают тебя в лицо, все тебя презирают, но половина еще и хочет тебя трахнуть. Незавидная участь для молодого мужчины. Но за два года Сандер уже почти привык и, когда рук в общем зале не хватало, спускался вниз, сновал с подносом между столами, демонстрируя заодно свои прелести. Хозяин зачастую приказывал ему распахивать безрукавку, или вовсе обнажать торс, дабы привлечь посетителей. Так, в общем, поступали и девочки, оголяя бюст чуть ли не до сосков.  
Все повадки юноши говорили о немалом стаже в качестве местной шлюхи, но чем-то он все же неуловимо отличался от обыкновенной продажной девки, и не только полом. Артемис и Дзирт совершенно ровно обращались к юному продавцу собственного тела, если он находился рядом, чтобы принять заказ. Парень существовал в своем мире, они в своем. Их миры не соприкасались, всего лишь располагались рядом. Что собственно удивительного в том, что полуобнаженный юноша приносит вам заказанную пищу и принимает за нее деньги. Но так считали не все посетители «Алой Устрицы». Тот вечер был богат происшествиями.  
Какой-то не знающий меры в выпивке моряк наградил парня звучным шлепком пониже спины и, удерживая его возле своего стола за тонкое запястье, провозгласил:  
\- Говорят, ты сосешь лучше любой девки!  
Но это было бы еще полбеды. На замершего от неожиданности и стыда мальчишку воззрилась добрая половина зала. В один миг стало тихо, как на поминках.  
Пусть некоторые и пользовались услугами Сандера, но никто не заявлял о своих симпатиях к нему открыто. Парень застыл в нерешительности – то ли продолжать собирать грязную посуду, то ли побыстрее ускользнуть от этого стола. Но пока он размышлял, моряк, здоровенный мужик, как видно не раз покорявший водную стихию, грохнул об стол внушительных размеров кошельком.  
\- Там золото. Будет твое, если отсосешь у меня прямо здесь, – и здоровяк небрежным пьяным жестом высыпал монеты на столешницу.  
То ли ему настолько приглянулся мальчик, то ли он был в стельку пьян, то ли просто захотел покуражиться, но суммы, выложенной им, хватило бы, чтоб нанять трех девиц как минимум на неделю, с правом на полный список услуг. Но, похоже, моряк хорошо заработал в последнем плавании и вовсе не интересовался девицами.  
Как бы там ни было – подобного еще не случалось в «Алой Устрице». Конечно, заведение отнюдь нельзя было назвать строгим, или даже приличным. Девушки, бывало, ублажали клиентов прямо в зале, и даже в открытую. Но чтобы это делал юноша – такого, по всей видимости, еще не случалось. Дзирт и Артемис затихли вместе с остальными, предчувствуя неожиданную развязку.  
Сандер бросил беспомощный взгляд на хозяина, расположившегося у стойки с напитками. В глазах Горхана была алчность и какой-то порочный блеск. Он однозначно кивнул. Юноша продолжал стоять, не в силах пошевелиться. Тогда Горхан произнес:  
\- Желание клиента для нас превыше всего. Сандер, сладенький, не заставляй себя ждать.  
Сандер весь поник, прижал стиснутые костяшки пальцев к своему красивому мягкому рту. Одно дело отдаваться в уединении полумрака собственной комнаты, и совсем другое ублажать мужчину на глазах у десятков других. Но хозяин требует этого. Он едва не застонал вслух, лицо вспыхнуло румянцем, когда он прилюдно опустился на колени перед разведенными в стороны ногами мужчины. И неожиданно горячая волна прилила в пах. Как это? Как может возбуждать мысль, что на него смотрят столько человек?! Но ведь возбуждает! Неимоверно возбуждает. Юноша сглотнул и приступил к делу. Происходило нечто странное. Зал, полный людей, исчез, и осталась только властная тяжесть ладони на его затылке – как единственная реальность. А было ли что-то реальнее?  
Дзирт и Артемис молча и напряженно наблюдали эту сцену. Правду говоря, они не считали происходящее столь занимательным и шокирующим действом, в отличие от большинства. Но реакция присутствующих, когда парень стал на колени и безропотно принял в рот член здоровяка, их поразила.  
Все подались вперед, некоторые даже поднялись с мест. Вытянулись шеи, исказились лица. Они комментировали, отпускали грязные шуточки, смеялись, дергались из стороны в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть, чуть ли не хлопали в ладоши. И глаза их горели поганой похотью. “Наверное, так и выглядят люди, когда сжигают кого-нибудь заживо“, – подумал Дзирт. Темные эльфы, по сути, ничем от них в этом не отличались. Всеми движет слепая страсть и жажда разрушения.  
Когда же юноша поднял голову и встал с колен, Дзирт впился взглядом ему в лицо, как, впрочем, и десятки других, что заставило эльфа устыдиться собственных низменных инстинктов. Лицо ничего не выражало. Но дроу распознал этот самоконтроль без внутреннего спокойствия, горькое понимание, сосредоточенность, но без душевного тепла, ибо откуда ему было взяться у портовой шлюхи мужского пола. У парня не было ничего, что могло бы согреть в его одиночестве. Облик юноши был неподвижной красивой маской, он словно знает, что любое выражение чувств может повлечь за собой страшные последствия – маска даст трещину.  
Дзирт посмотрел на друга. Лицо Энтрери, обычно непроницаемое, исказила гримаса не то что бы отвращения, но непонимания и даже как будто сочувствия. Некоторые особо щепетильные посетители поднялись и, расплатившись, покинули помещение. Но, естественно, только после конца представления.  
Как только Сандер поднялся на ноги и, забрав кошель, направился к хозяину, Дзирт и Артемис продолжили трапезу, как ни в чем не бывало, подавая неплохой пример для других. Уж их-то точно не мог смутить терпкий запах спермы. Они сами источали этот запах не далее, как полчаса назад.  
Глядя на Артемиса, темный эльф нипочем бы не догадался, насколько тот проникся интересом к парню. Но к счастью Дзирт мог слышать его мысли.  
\- Ты жалеешь мальчишку? – удивился дроу. – Ты?! – уточнил он.  
\- Почему он это делает? – отозвался убийца. – Будто у него нет выбора.  
\- Или будто ему все равно. Хочешь спросить у него сам? – как бы между прочим, обронил эльф.  
Энтрери перевел лениво прищуренный взгляд на любовника.  
\- Почему бы и нет.

Сандер до своей комнаты даже дойти не смог. Сполз по стене на пол еще на лестнице между вторым и третьим этажом. В горле слиплось от проклятого семени, не сглотнуть. И рыдания душили, вздохнуть невозможно. Но плакать нельзя. Во-первых, не девчонка, чтобы сопли распускать, а во-вторых, нос от слез распухнет, как потом клиентам покажешься. Проклятая работа. А от клиентов теперь, похоже, отбоя не будет – вон какое представление он устроил в общем зале, разве что только овации не сорвал.  
Он так и сидел на площадке между лестницами, прижимая одну ладонь к глазам, другая безвольно свешивалась с колена, когда рядом раздался голос:  
\- Хочешь, я перережу горло тому пьяному мерзавцу?  
Юноша удивленно вскинул голову. Над ним стояла странная пара – один человек, другой темный эльф. Именно он и задал вопрос. Эти двое уже пару недель жили в «Алой Устрице» и производили впечатление опасных охотников за головами, знакомство с которыми водить не стоит. А жаль – тот со стальными глазами был просто красавцем. Если бы не холодный взгляд убийцы. Неужто их так распалило недавнее зрелище, что они решили попробовать чего-то новенького. Девочки жаловались, что за все время ни один из них ни разу не почтил их своим вниманием. Значит, теперь интересуются _им_. Раньше-то и взглядом одаривали редко. Все вдвоем или с двумя мальчишками-подростками, наверное, сыновьями. Такие серьезные, холодные, недоступные, словно весь мир у их ног, будто повидали все на свете и теперь их ничем не удивить. Не хотелось, чтобы они видели его в таком жалком состоянии. И чего этот темный так улыбается. Неужели хотят вдвоем поиграть с ним. Он слыхал, что темные эльфы очень жестокие. И ведь даже отказаться нельзя. Только не этому сероглазому…  
\- Нет, резать горло ему не надо. Я это переживу. – Сандер громко шмыгнул носом, чего тут же и устыдился. – А хозяин хорошо заработал.  
\- Сандер, – эльф проговорил его имя, словно пробуя на вкус. – Как гром?  
\- Нет. Как солнце, – перевел парень на общий.  
\- Пойдем с нами, – кивнул наемник и без дальнейших объяснений зашагал наверх, будто и не сомневался, что юноша последует за ним. И от кого он только набрался таких привычек?  
Сандер поднялся за ними на третий этаж, но перед дверью в их комнату все же спросил, чтобы окончательно прояснить ситуацию:  
\- Вы будете вместе?  
Дроу ухмыльнулся еще непонятней прежнего.  
\- Мы всегда вместе.  
Человек шепнул какое-то слово при входе, и они вошли.  
Артемис оглянулся на парня через плечо, сбросил ремень с ножнами и растянулся на кровати.  
\- Устраивайся удобней. Здесь тебя никто искать не будет.  
Сандера бросило в дрожь от этих слов. Заметив его реакцию, мужчина добавил:  
\- Глупый. Можешь оставаться тут, сколько захочешь, и ни один ублюдок тебя не найдет. Ты здесь в безопасности.  
\- Тогда что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал для вас. Все, что пожелаете за определенную плату.  
Темный эльф проскользнул мимо парня и сел в изголовье кровати. Лежащий там мужчина устроил голову на его бедре.  
\- У нас есть предложение получше, – сиреневые глаза дроу зажглись лукавством. – От тебя требуется только присутствие и желание поддержать разговор. Еще можешь смотреть.  
А потом произошло такое, от чего у Сандера перехватило дыхание. Мужчины потянулись друг к другу и слили свои губы в таком долгом и страстном поцелуе, что юноша чуть не застонал от зависти. Или ревности.  
\- Ты присаживайся, – произнес Артемис, нехотя отрываясь от рта эльфа и стаскивая рубашку через голову, – расскажешь нам о себе.  
От вида его обнажившегося торса колени у парня подогнулись сами, и он практически упал в ближайшее кресло. О, Сандер не знал даже сотой доли злодейств этой демонической парочки, не знал, где они обитали до этого, и что занесло их Калимпорт. Тем более он и не догадывался, жертвой какого утонченного разврата и изощренных желаний он станет, непременно станет, иначе бы он прямо сейчас признал бы в них порождения Абисса.  
С этого самого дня началось такое, что перетряхнуло всю его жизнь. Эти двое, настолько разные и настолько похожие, показали ему, что значит настоящая мужская любовь. Не судорожные телодвижения, не хриплые подгоняющие крики, не насилие и грязь, а действительно Любовь. С целой гаммой чувственности, окутанная ароматом нежной ласки, когда один любовник понимает другого с полудвижения и дополняет его.  
Единственное о чем Сандер сожалел, что они ни в какую не желали его. Они вдвоем вытворяли перед ним такое, что ему приходилось сбегать в свою комнату, чтобы поскорее запустить руку в штаны и принести себе хотя бы недолгое облегчение. До тех пор, пока он  
снова не возвращался к ним, или не начинал фантазировать. Для них существовали только они сами, да еще некто, чьего имени они не называли, но кого безмерно почитали и просто обожали. Со временем он настолько привязался к ним, что часами сиживал в их номере, смотрел на них, даже если они занимались обыденными вещами, слушал, рассказывал о себе. Никому и никогда он не поверял историю своей жизни, но они были особенными. С ними он чувствовал себя кем-то хоть немного большим, чем шлюха из таверны. Будто они жили по своим законам, не обращая внимания на окружающих, и милостиво позволяли ему присутствовать в их особенном мире.  
Он уже знал, что эти двое и близко не подпускают к себе женщин, и вообще совершенно равнодушны к женскому полу. Хотя если задуматься, и к мужскому тоже. Сандер только недоумевал, откуда же у них взялись эти столь похожие друг на друга золотоглазые мальчики, которые, несомненно, приходились им сыновьями.  
С неожиданной легкостью, как будто все это происходило не с ним, он поведал им о своем беспутном брате, о хитром и жадном хозяине постоялого двора, о похотливых и равнодушных клиентах.  
\- И что, выбор был – подставляй задницу под член или бок под нож? – спросил сероглазый.  
\- Нет – подставляй задницу под член или рот под член. Иного выбора просто не было.  
\- Ты ведь мог все изменить, – заметил дроу.  
\- Ничего я не мог изменить, – с горечью возразил Сандер. – Я стискивал зубы и молчал. А рот я открывал только тогда, когда мне в него засовывали.  
\- Мы можем освободить тебя от твоих долгов и такой жизни, – предложил Артемис.  
Юноша ненадолго замолчал, печально глядя на двоих мужчин, которых он полюбил всем сердцем, которые давали отдых его телу и надежду его душе.  
\- Я слишком изменился сам. Я покорился судьбе. Чем больше я унижался, тем легче мне жилось. А потом я просто уподобился тем несчастным девушкам, – он кивком указал вверх, – стал красивой покорной игрушкой в чужих руках.  
\- Ты отмечен проклятием богов, как и мы, – вдруг произнес Энтрери.  
Сандер ответил ему долгим взглядом и прошептал:  
\- Может быть…  
\- Мы могли бы тебя выкупить, – предложил Дзирт.  
\- Он не хочет этого, – раньше Сандера ответил убийца.  
\- Он не понимает, что делает, он не знает другой жизни!  
\- А какую жизнь мы можем предложить ему?  
\- Любую другую, но не жизнь раба!  
\- Кто бы говорил!..  
\- Я твоего мнения не спрашивал!  
\- Да? И с каких это пор? – хмыкнул Артемис.  
\- Мы можем забрать его с собой.  
\- И Марвину ты сам об этом скажешь?  
Дроу бросил на любовника взгляд полный неодобрения и промолчал.  
\- Не нужно. Мне здесь неплохо, правда. Меня все устраивает. Не ссорьтесь из-за меня, словно старая супружеская пара, – наконец смог вставить слово юноша.  
Дзирт и Артемис переглянулись.  
\- А мы и есть старая супружеская пара, – усмехнулся Энтрери. – Думаю, за сотни лет проведенных вместе мы можем позволить себе иногда ругаться. Хотя бы из-за тебя.  
Сандер так никогда до конца и не разгадал этих мужчин. Что общего нашли человек и дроу, кто тот загадочный Марвин, о котором они отзывались с такой любовью и трепетом, почему их сыновья живут отдельно от отцов, да и вообще редко когда появляются на постоялом дворе, и это в их юном возрасте? Кто эти двое, откуда они и куда держат свой путь? Что им за дело до парня-шлюхи в портовой гостинице? И почему они оставили такой глубокий след в его сердце, в отличие от остальных клиентов, к которым он всегда был безразличен? Они ведь тоже просто оплачивают его время, только не берут его в свою постель, а развлекаются сами, предлагая ему только смотреть. Почему его тянет к ним, а особенно к этому черноволосому с глазами цвета стали, жестокой грустной улыбкой и повадками наемного убийцы? Что им от него нужно, что хочет он от них? Сочувствия? Ласки? Понимания? Жизни? Он сам не понимал их вовсе, да и не старался понимать. Он просто наслаждался каждой минутой, проведенной в их компании. Ни один из них не коснулся его даже пальцем, но эти несколько месяцев стали лучшими в его жизни. А их сыновья. Вроде бы совсем мальчишки, но эти странные желто-золотые глаза. И такая схожесть в чертах, словно они братья или даже близнецы. И их повадки совершенно взрослых мужчин, хищников, которым принадлежат все охотничьи угодья вокруг. Они изредка появлялись в «Алой Устрице», обычно под ночь. Пару раз они застали его в обществе своих отцов. Никак не проявив своих чувств, они коротко переговорили о чем-то на неизвестном Сандеру языке, и ушли. Хлопнула дверь в их комнате. Загадочными существами были эти двое взрослых мальчиков. Но Дзирт и Артемис, похоже, обожали их не меньше своего таинственного повелителя Марвина.  
И куда только девались воспоминания обо всех похотливо-липких клиентах, которых Сандеру довелось принимать в себя и еще доведется. Два эти недостижимых тела – вот все что занимало его мысли. Они были настоящими, живыми, свободными. Он восхищался их силой, раскованностью, независимостью. Они были для него словно ветер, который веет, где хочет, неуловимый, освежающий случайного встречного.  
А между глотками свежего воздуха все так же звучало хриплое дыхание и звон монет, было скольжение потной кожи, испачканные простыни, продажное тело, замкнутая бесчувственная душа. У него было много мужчин, похотливых и стыдливых, люди и эльфы, жестокие, нежные, пассивные, активные, красивые и безобразные, все мыслимые виды, типы и оттенки мужчин, что предпочли наслаждаться телом юноши, а не девушки. Вот, в общем, и все, что Сандер знал о жизни и о любви. Такими были его два последних года, пока не появились они, двое мужчин из разных рас, которых объединяло нечто, не доступное пониманию парнишки, торгующего своим телом. Они стали для него идеалом, островком спасения в океане рутинного хаоса, недостижимой мечтой. И все же они существовали в его жизни, и даже впустили его в свою.


	36. Chapter 36

_Глава 36_

Марвин ушел в себя. Когда он остался один, странности с его снохождениями продолжались в том же духе. Нельзя было назвать это спонтанным процессом, он держал все под контролем, руководил событиями, в которых принимал участие, но задавал условия не он, фон был уже готов. Как будто он попадал в установленные декорации, а сценарий к ним мог писать сам. Эти эпизоды погружения в самого себя могли длиться часами и днями, пока он не заставлял себя вернуться обратно в свою реальность. Так и сейчас, хоть где-то рядом и находился его третий раб, Марвин быстро позабыл о его существовании. Волшебник расслабил тело, каждый мускул поочередно, снизу вверх, от кончиков пальцев на ногах до мышц шеи и лица. Он стал сама неподвижность, тело застыло. Дух же, напротив, потянулся к истокам и стал подобен пламени. Жизнь протекала сквозь него, не встречая преграды. Это было прекрасней всего – плясать подобно шальным языкам огня, когда подуют ветры Вселенной, отозваться им, отбрасывая изменчивые тени, непрерывно менять цвет. Каждый миг становиться чем-то иным, чем-то новым – жизнью, смертью, плотью, вещью, мыслью, созидая и разрушая, познавая и запоминая, пропускать знания через себя, позволять им растекаться по всему телу, разрешить им пульсировать в такт с кровью, не бояться, не сопротивляться, плясать, сжигать старое, творить новое.  
Маг вытянулся поперек кресла, а дух его блуждал где-то далеко в поисках еще не изведанного. Дух его скучал и томился. Слишком давно в его жизни ничего не менялось.  
Новые миры манили своей непредсказуемостью, но для этого требовалось отпустить свое сознание еще дальше. Пока что Марвин лежал и перебирал воспоминания. Видения прошлого проносились перед его внутренним взором.  
Непроизвольно у него напряглись мышцы живота, и приятная дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику. …Солнечный свет на белоснежных лобковых волосах… беспомощная счастливая улыбка, застывшая на губах… отбросить прочь стыд и сомнения, отбросить самого себя... вздрогнул и подарил себя хозяину… снежные хлопья смешиваются с жарким потом, тают, стекают вместе… ветер растрепал пряди черных волос… настороженные и ненавидящие серые глаза… рубашка разорвана на груди… боль, отчаяние, наслаждение… мокрые простыни под обнаженными телами… содрогающиеся члены, упругие ягодицы, сорванная одежда… хищная ухмылка… последний вздох колебания… …одуряющий запах мужских тел, запах крови и мяса, запахи цветов, вина, огня… белые лепестки, летящие по ветру… …еще один, третий, последний… красный насмешливый взгляд… любопытный…очарованный…синий…покоренный…  
Цветные драконы срываются со стекол и улетают. Вечный холодный ливень. Пыльная дорога. Узкие темные туннели. Штаны бугрятся между ног. Залитая солнцем долина. Мост через ров. Нет теней. Журчит фонтан. Полдень, высится башня. Дальше, дальше. Или нет, пока рано. Пора поворачивать назад.  
Беззвучный выдох и Марвин повелел разлетевшимся драконам своих мыслей вернуться обратно на витражи. С каждым днем одиночества он погружался все глубже, уходил все дальше. Словно читая какие-то надписи, он переворачивал одну за другой страницы Времени, листал картинки Бытия. Вновь один. Нет, почему же? Ведь кто-то остался. Он совсем недалеко, он всегда под рукой. Чародей рывком открыл глаза. Имя всплыло в памяти – Джарлакс. Он сфокусировал мысли на любовнике – тот уже спешил на зов хозяина. Лучше хоть что-то чем ничего – плохой подход к любви. Да и к жизни тоже.  
Наблюдая за разомлевшим от ласк темным эльфом, волшебник снова поймал себя на мысли, что ему скучно. Новизны, разум требовал новизны. Этот ненасытный вечно голодный разум, проклятый дар древним драконам от их еще более древних богов. Если разум не находит нового – он начинает сам создавать себе пищу. Идея показалась колдуну забавной. Он улыбнулся и вновь потянулся к своему третьему рабу.

Джарлакс опять зевнул. Глаза слипались – сил не было терпеть. Усилием воли он подавил очередной подступающий зевок и встряхнулся. Снова Марвин не обращал на него внимания. Без Дзирта и Артемиса чародей то и дело погружался в медитацию, почти всегда затягивая в Дремление и своего раба, связанного с ним нерушимыми узами. Жаль только, что они никогда не встречались в этих снах-путешествиях. Чтобы сбросить сонливость, дроу отправился на поиски господина. Узы их душ и тел позволяли ему безошибочно находить дорогу в лабиринте постоянно изменяющих свое расположение комнат.  
Маг сидел в своем излюбленном кресле-троне. Только на этот раз оно стояло в крытом саду под стеклянной крышей. Вокруг буяли травы, вились лозы, росли даже невысокие деревца. Вот только ни единого цветка Джарлакс не заметил. Одни зеленые тона. Не к добру. Если хозяин убрал цветы из своего сада, значит пропали цвета из его жизни. Волшебник откинулся на спинку трона лицом к небольшому водоему посередине оранжереи. Вода в озерце была темной – еще один дурной знак. Но хуже всего было то, что глаза у мага были открыты. Это было и вовсе плохо. Это означало, что господин погрузился в сон-блуждание, не зная еще своей цели, и неизвестно когда он оттуда вернется. При мысли о неизвестных землях, которые мог посещать колдун, Джарлакс передернул плечами. Любопытно, конечно, но это, пожалуй, и вправду без него, он уже насмотрелся достаточно.  
Темный эльф снова зевнул. С тоской подумал о Дзирте и Артемисе. Стыдно признать,  
но Джарлакс разочаровался в себе и как в любовнике, и как в собеседнике. Как оказалось, он быстро наскучил Марвину. С отъездом этих двоих мужчин и двоих своих сыновей, чародей становился все более вялым день ото дня, словно впадал в спячку. Или будто ему хватало жизни в своих видениях. Пусть он третий, пусть всегда последний, но эльф отчаянно желал возвращения своих друзей. С ними Марвин стал бы прежним. Непредсказуемым, полным вдохновения, страстным, ненасытным и смертельно опасным, как само пламя. Недолго еще Джарлакс сопротивлялся подавляющей воле мага. Преданный своему господину, дроу устроился на траве прямо у его ног и провалился в Дремление. Может быть, Марвин пожелает увидеть своего раба, когда проснется – а тот как всегда будет рядом, готовый принять и ласку, и кару.

Марвин отрешился от всех запахов и звуков. Не закрывая глаз, он обратил свой взор внутрь себя и перенесся за черту обычного человеческого восприятия. Преодолел коридоры пространства и лестницы времени, и через отмеренное количество ударов сердца проник за Грань. Он очутился в месте пересечения потоков жизненной энергии. В месте, из которого можно было попасть в любой мир, на любой уровень Бытия, в любое мгновение. Количество дорог было неисчислимым. Многие он знал сам, о других слыхал или читал, иные его не интересовали, некоторых он старался избегать. Последнее время он настолько заскучал и обленился, что позволил дорогам самим его выбирать. Он отдавался во власть сил Вселенной, и до него начинали доноситься тихие нежные звуки, напоминающие шепот – миры звали его. Дракон-волшебник повидал за свою несравнимо долгую жизнь очень и очень многое. И теперь щедро предоставлял Вселенной возможность удивить себя, если у нее осталось хоть что-то, неизвестное и любопытное ему. Все это напоминало ленивое покачивание на волнах безбрежного океана, а видения проносились в бескрайнем небе. Марвин мог погрузиться в воды, мог вознестись на высоту, но только если его что-нибудь успевало заинтересовать. Так его однажды привлекли земли эльфов и людей, зеленые равнины под голубым небом, высокие снежноголовые горы, леса, охраняющие тишину, полные опасностей глубины. Люди и эльфы оказались весьма занятными существами. С ними Марвин не скучал. Там он и предпочел остаться после всех своих странствий. Даже принял человеческий облик, чтобы заново изучить мир, где он появился на свет. Как же давно это было… А еще был Мир Красных Туманов. Он не был ему настоящей родиной, хоть драконы, правившие там, были ему роднëй. Но маг не спешил там появляться, наслаждаясь праздностью и властью в облюбованном мире. Золотой дракон выбрал прекрасные земли в относительной дали от обитаемых мест, в самом сердце пустыни, изменил их под свой вкус, окружил себя всем, чего желал и посвятил себя созерцанию и созиданию. Он умерил свой пыл в погоне за неизведанным, остановился на месте, огляделся, здесь можно было и работать, и отдыхать, познавать радость новых открытий и уют родного дома. Спокойствие и умиротворенность снизошли на великого волшебника. Подле него жили Красота и Любовь.  
Человек и дроу заполнили пустоту в его жизни, постепенно и неосознанно они избавили его от извечного одиночества. Он разделил с ними часть своей жизни, они отдали ему себя без остатка. Потом был еще один дроу, словно былая ненасытность дала о себе знать. А потом появились сыновья. Перебирая свою жизнь с начала, Марвин почувствовал, что набирание высоты, длившееся столетиями, завершилось и теперь можно просто спокойно лететь так далеко, как захочется. Несомненно, он скучал по Дзирту и Артемису. Джарлакс был всем хорош, маг даже привязался к нему, но вот только он один не мог заменить тех двоих. Вот если бы вновь собрались все трое. Или даже нет, он бы с удовольствием проводил время только с сыновьями. Пусть только освоятся в мире двуногих доминирующих рас, и тогда уж отец всерьез займется их обучением. Правда, тогда трое любовников будут лишь отвлекать его. Но все это не сейчас. «Сейчас» представлялось сонным и однообразным. Знания переполняли его разум, но, как оказалось, жажда новых – не ослабла. Вернуться что ли в свой дом и предаться обыкновенным человеческим радостям…  
Чародей моргнул, прикрыл веки, воссоединяя разум с телом, и вновь открыл глаза.  
Его ожидал сюрприз. Да такой, что поначалу губы волшебника растянулись в улыбке, до того ему понравился неожиданный поворот событий. Вселенная наконец-то одарила его кое-чем восхитительно-непредсказуемым. Мало того, что он не знал, как он здесь оказался, так к тому же он понятие не имел, где это – здесь. Он точно собирался вернуться домой, в свой замок, а вместо этого очнулся ото сна в общем-то тоже в каком-то замке, судя по богатой обстановке и солидной высоте потолков, но уж точно не в том, где изначально находилось его тело. Маг еще раз улыбнулся, жизнь прямо на глазах становилась все интереснее, и сформировал в ладони огненный шар – Вселенная преподносила ему самые разные подарки.  
Приготовившись к возможному нападению и мысленно прощупав окружение на предмет скрытой опасности, колдун позволил себе оглядеться более основательно. Бесспорно, он находился в некоем крупном архитектурном сооружении – вокруг возвышались стены серого камня, а сам зал едва ли уступал размерами его собственной библиотеке. Да, честно говоря, это и была библиотека. Только шкафы и полки с книгами не пересекали зал во всевозможных направлениях среди колонн, как у него, а выстроились длинными рядами вдоль стен, отчего помещение казалось просторнее, и никаких колонн. В центре стояли несколько столов и кресел, в одном из которых и очнулся Марвин. Красные драпировки украшали мрачные темно-серые стены. За некоторыми угадывались окна.  
Маг подошел к одной и медленно сдвинул в сторону. За портьерой оказалось узкое, шириной менее трех футов, окно, однако чрезвычайно высокое, уходящее под самый потолок метров на десять-двенадцать. Откинув тяжелую ткань, волшебник напряженно прищурился. По двум причинам. Во-первых, вид за окном был более чем унылым – с головокружительной высоты внизу простиралась голая каменистая пустыня, серость разных оттенков без конца и края, под таким же хмурым свинцовым небом. А во-вторых, Марвин сразу же понял, почему все окна завешены тяжелыми портьерами. Стекла отсутствовали, и в зал немедленно ворвался пронизывающий холодный ветер, который нес в себе лишь запах бесплодного мертвого камня.  
Волшебник убрал руку, и проем тут же затянулся багряной парчовой тканью, сам собой. Все это конечно бы увлекло Марвина, если бы он вдруг не ощутил присутствие чего-то живого где-то в недрах этого сооружения. Чародею понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы прощупать весь замок – размеры впечатляли. “Еще одно сходство“, – недовольно отметил маг. Как ни странно, но он весьма отчетливо представлял себе расположение покоев и коридоров. Не мешкая, он направился выяснять, кто же этот загадочный единственный обитатель, призвавший его в свой мир. Еще больше удивляло, что такой огромный замок совершенно необитаем, ну не считая этого одного. Ни жильцов, ни прислуги, ни одной живой души. Повсюду был дымчатый или пепельный камень, скрашенный, тем не менее, богатыми обшивками и драпировками, удобной красивой мебелью, диковинными предметами и замысловатыми орнаментами из цветных каменьев и металлов. Везде царила чистота и порядок. Марвин невольно восхищался вкусом хозяина, невзирая на некоторую сумрачность в отделке. Особое впечатление произвел контраст золотых росписей и вкраплений на холодном темно-сером фоне стен. “Великолепно, просто великолепно. Мрачно, оригинально, роскошно и с несомненным вкусом, подчеркивающим дурное расположение духа при естественной любви к красоте“.  
Целиком положившись на внутреннее чутье, волшебник убрал из руки свое грозное оружие. Теперь он шел по тесному коридору, единственным украшением которого был багрово-золотой ковер, стелящийся под ноги на всем протяжении. На стенах были развешаны некие подобия факелов, только вместо пламени на их верхушках светились небольшие хрустальные магические шары. “Ну, точно пещера колдуна-отшельника“, – подумал маг. Наверняка довольно могущественного колдуна, истинного мастера великого  
искусства. Не успел Марвин до конца составить мысленную характеристику неизвестного чародея, как нечто заставило его остановиться, будто сраженным заклятием окаменения. Воистину, день сегодня был богат на сюрпризы. По левую сторону коридора показалась арка, перед которой стояла причина замешательства волшебника. Точнее две причины, хоть и одинаковые. Именно на этом месте у Марвина появились первые серьезные сомнения. По обе стороны от арки стояли два существа. А именно два голема, совершено идентичные тому, которого он не так давно создал сам. Это был не обычный голем, а создание из сплава стали с золотом, напитанное кровью, мозговой субстанцией, наделенное исключительной силой, гибкостью и прочностью, а также обладающее зачатками разума, достаточными не только для слепого выполнения воли хозяина, но и для принятия простых самостоятельных решений. Не тупым механизмом, повинующимся приказам создателя и бездумно идущим даже на саморазрушение ради цели, нет, Марвин создал голема способного анализировать, выжидать и выбирать оптимальный вариант действий. И вот он видит, что какой-то никому не известный колдун в богами забытом мире вовсю пользуется его изобретением!  
Должно быть, они охраняют этого наглеца, решил Марвин и двинулся прямо к големам. Уж он-то, их настоящий творец, сумеет с ними справиться в случае угрозы для собственной жизни.  
В те несколько секунд, когда волшебник заметил големов и размышлял, стоит ли атаковать их уже или дождаться возможного нападения с их стороны, два стально-золотых создания как по команде повернулись к Марвину и согнулись в поклоне. Две ожившие блестящие человекообразные статуи. Еще какое-то время маг пребывал в уверенности, что это их местный хозяин приказал им выказать пришельцу почтение. Пока через пару шагов он не достиг входа в комнату, которую големы столь усердно охраняли. Тут все подозрения и предположения чародея рассыпались в прах. И к его удивлению из праха не возродилось ни одной свежей идеи. Ни могущественного колдуна, ни достойного противника, ни загадочного существа, ни демона, ни… да вообще никого из тех, кого Марвин ожидал лицезреть в этой комнате не было. Сама комната оказалась небольшим каменным мешком с одним узким вертикальным окном, больше смахивающим на бойницу. Окно это доходило до самого пола, и не было прикрыто даже малейшим куском ткани – просто узкий выход в унылую серость, что простиралась за ним. Посередине голой каменной пустоты внутри комнаты стояла огромная совершенно круглая кровать, застеленная алым постельным бельем. Контраст впечатлял. Цвет свежей крови на фоне зловеще-серых стен, пола и потолка наталкивал на определенные мысли. А еще больше пробуждению этих мыслей способствовало обнаженное тело юноши, что лежал на животе поверх покрывал.  
Давно Марвин не испытывал такого сладостного удивления. Он еще раз окинул пристальным взглядом обоих стражников, замерших у входа, и сделал шаг внутрь комнаты. От этого незначительного звука юноша на постели сначала медленно перевернулся на бок, а потом стремительно вскочил на ноги. На его лице отражалось удивление, похоже не меньше того, что испытывал маг, и что-то еще… Облегчение?  
Марвин молча рассматривал парня. На вид тому было лет двадцать-двадцать пять, стройное жилистое тело, светлые волнистые волосы чуть ниже лопаток, зеленые глаза, высокие скулы, чувственные упрямо сжатые губы. Изящные кисти и ступни, остроконечные уши, немного удлиненный разрез глаз, отсутствие какой-либо растительности на лице и груди, тонкая кость выдавали в нем наземного эльфа, или скорее полуэльфа. Юноша откинул светло-золотистые волосы с лица и отступил назад.  
\- Кто ты? – спросил он.  
Марвин не стал задавать вопросов, но и с ответом не спешил. Лучше везде подозревать ловушки, чем надеяться на лучшее и угодить прямо в одну из них.  
Довольно долго он разглядывал парня, потом еще раз сконцентрировался на мысленном прощупывании замка в поисках источника возможной опасности. А затем неуловимо  
быстро преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от юноши, и притянул того к себе. Что ж, даже если это ловушка – пусть. Непреодолимое желание влекло его к этому юному красивому существу, Марвин хотел обладать им немедленно. В ответ на столь откровенный натиск парень издал какой-то сдавленный звук и дернулся в сторону. Но недостаточно сильно, чтобы вырваться из рук похотливого дракона.  
Крепость была взята за один штурм. Очень легко и очень быстро. Повалив юношу на постель, волшебник, не теряя времени на прелюдии, прижал его своим весом к кровати и овладел им. Все произошло настолько стремительно, что Марвин едва успел насладиться победой над очередным телом. Когда он, перевернувшись на спину, был все еще во власти отголосков наслаждения, он отстраненно подумал, что сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы напасть на него. Но никто не нападал. Чародей приоткрыл золотые глаза – полуэльф сидел рядом с ним на постели и смотрел на него. Очень странным взглядом – смесь обиды, смятения и почему-то надежды. Он больше не решался спрашивать, только смотрел своими большими невозможно зелеными глазами. В них угадывался пылающий когда-то огонь, но от этого пламени остались только тлеющие угли. Марвин было опять потянулся к новой игрушке, но юноша проворно отскочил к краю постели. Как же магу хотелось задать парнишке тот же вопрос, что тот задал ему, но он понимал, что все вопросы с его стороны будут неуместны в данной ситуации и лишат его многих преимуществ. Ведь ситуацией владеет тот, о ком все думают, что он все знает. Поэтому Марвин с быстротой змеи ухватил полуэльфа за плечо, дернул на себя, вынудив сесть рядом, почти касаясь, и властно приказал:  
\- Рассказывай. Как тебе в замке?  
Как чародей и ожидал, тот не посмел ослушаться. Выводы оказались верными. Кто бы ни был этот полуэльф, он пробыл в этом замке довольно долго и успел истосковаться по живому обществу. Похоже, он был здесь совершенно один, не считая двух големов, что его стерегли. И похоже, посягательства Марвина на его тело не стали для него таким уж шоком. Юноша смотрел на волшебника столь пристально, будто боялся – стоит ему моргнуть и тот исчезнет. Слово за словом колдуну удалось вытянуть из него всю интересовавшую его информацию. По ходу сбивчивого рассказа прекрасное лицо Марвина хмурилось все больше. Парень действительно был полуэльфом. Этим и объяснялась юность его облика, на самом деле ему было семьдесят девять лет. Впрочем, сущий младенец по сравнению с самим чародеем. Он был наемным убийцей (при этих словах Марвин непроизвольно дернул подбородком, вот ведь везет ему). Жизнь парня началась так, что некий влиятельный и могущественный эльф наградил его человеческую мать ребенком, а после и думать о ней забыл. От горя женщина малость помешалась. Она все же родила сына и, чтобы хоть как-то существовать, вынуждена была зарабатывать своим телом (тут Марвин дернулся во второй раз). Когда ее сыну было восемь лет, у них в хижине случился пожар, и мать сгорела вместе со своим клиентом-неудачником. Мальчишке чудом удалось уцелеть, только благодаря тому, что мужчина отослал его прочь, когда начал переходить к самой цели своего визита. Он и ошивался неподалеку, а когда заметил огонь – войти в лачугу было уже невозможно. Там возле пожарища его подобрал проходящий мимо человек, впоследствии оказавшийся членом гильдии наемных убийц. Он обучил парнишку всем тонкостям своего опасного, но прибыльного ремесла, воспитал из него безупречного убийцу – быстрого, незримого, безжалостного, как он сам. (У Марвина от напряжения началось легкое покалывание в висках, чего с ним не случалось уже десятилетиями).  
Парень не стал распространяться о своей работе и приключениях, поведал только, что все же разыскал своего отца, отомстил ему за мать и заодно за себя. (Тут Марвин заподозрил некий коварный план неведомого врага по сведению его с ума).  
Жизнь молодого наемного убийцы после мести вернулась в привычное русло, и все было бы просто и отлично, если бы в одно отвратительное утро он не проснулся в этой комнате вместо своей постели в своем жилище. Он был обнажен, совершенно один и  
лишен любой информации. Два голема денно и нощно стерегут его у входа в эту комнату. Когда один из них носит ему пищу или какие-либо необходимые предметы обихода, второй неизменно торчит в проеме арки. Что он только не перепробовал, чтобы перехитрить, прорваться силой или отвлечь их внимание – все тщетно. Они приносят ему в эту комнату все, что ему нужно для поддержания жизни, тепла и чистоты, уносят все, в чем он уже не нуждается. И все это в гробовом молчании, хоть он и не сомневается – они вполне понимают человеческую речь.  
Как выяснил Марвин, что это за место он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, поскольку ни разу даже не покидал пределы этой комнаты. Единственным его развлечением было сидеть на полу в проеме узкого окна и созерцать унылый каменистый пейзаж, обдумывая сброситься ли ему вниз или все же дождаться хозяина этого места, где бы оно не находилось и кого бы тот собой не представлял.  
\- Ты ведь он и есть? – в конце своего рассказа спрашивает полуэльф.  
И Марвина будто ударило собственным энергетическим зарядом. Он был настолько потрясен внезапным озарением, что прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он среагировал на вопрос.  
Все сходилось к одному – именно он и был хозяином этого замка посреди каменистой пустыни и он склонен был полагать, что его подсознание не только создало это место, сам замок и все его убранство, но и любезно поселило в нем лучшего со всех сторон юношу. Идеальное место, идеальный любовник. Все сходится.  
“Кажется, я помешался на ассассинах“, – было первой членораздельной мыслью волшебника, как только вся картина обрисовалась в его голове.  
\- И как давно ты здесь находишься? – не удосужившись ответить, поинтересовался он.  
\- Полагаю, несколько месяцев, я немного сбился со счета. Больше трех, но меньше четырех. Достаточно чтобы начать сходить с ума от одиночества.  
Юноша, не взирая ни на что, явно был рад появлению кого-то живого в этих стенах. Это объясняло отсутствие сопротивления, впрочем, не похоже, что он был девственником с интересующей Марвина точки зрения.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил маг.  
\- Драгонет, – ответил его невольный пленник.  
Марвин вскочил на ноги и выругался. Странное имя для юноши, «случайно» оказавшегося в логове дракона.  
Полуэльф выдержал паузу, следя за расхаживающим по комнате человеком.  
\- Так ты и есть тот, кто затащил меня сюда?  
\- Похоже на то, что это именно я, – спокойным голосом ответил Марвин.  
“Ну что ж, будем считать, что это очередное приключение, – решил маг, – Такого со мной еще не случалось. Будем веселиться!“  
Он позволил парню наконец-то покинуть опостылевшую комнату и сопровождать его в исследовании замка, ничуть, впрочем, не заботясь о куче вопросов, которые тот продолжал задавать. Волшебник небрежно махнул големам, чтобы те следовали позади, больше для проверки их подчинения, нежели из надобности и пошел осматривать свои новые владения, созданные силой мысли.  
У него самого было больше вопросов, чем у полуэльфа. Но Драгонет, казалось, настолько соскучился по компании, что был просто счастлив находиться рядом с человеком, лишившим его свободы, только что подвергшим его насилию и к тому же не слишком разговорчивым. Странная это была процессия, если поглядеть со стороны. Впереди шествовал поразительной красоты мужчина, черноволосый и золотоглазый, в одеждах мага. За ним, сразу за правым плечом, следовал молодой полуэльф, прикрывающий свою наготу широкой алой простыней. Еще на несколько шагов позади тяжело ступали два блестящих человекообразных голема. Они хотя бы молчали, что хоть немного утешало Марвина. И все же, невзирая на свиту, маг остро ощущал собственное одиночество. Для него был всегда только он один, созидавший, разрушавший, страдающий и наслаждающийся, окружавший себя лучшими предметами и красивыми живыми игрушками. Так и сейчас, его впечатляла и радовала только собственная гениальность. Не задумываясь, он создал столь необыкновенное и похожее на него самого место. А чего стоит одна только эта палитра – сочетание серого, красного и золотого, восхитительно! Камень, кровь, золото. Сокровища и рабы. Марвин на ходу довольно осклабился. Выходит, одним только подсознательным желанием разнообразия он вытащил сюда этого юного остроухого убийцу и поселил в своем воображаемом замке. Роскошно! На секунду его брови нахмурились – вот только как он сам очутился здесь и как отсюда вернуться в свой настоящий дом, в мир, который он избрал сознательно? А, пусть… Это ведь тоже его дом, да и куда ему пока спешить, а главное к кому?  
Маг отлично проводил время, словно изучая самого себя изнутри. Преданные големы делали все, что требовалось по одному его слову, а к полуэльфу он даже не относился всерьез – тот был всего лишь частью интерьера, как мебель. Колдун скорее не ласкал гибкое тело, а просто брал принадлежащее ему по праву. Он как обычно поступал, как хотел, не позволяя Драгонету даже усомниться, кто здесь хозяин. Парень попросту ошалел от такого обращения, чувствуя себя одновременно бесправным пленником и желанной добычей.  
Марвина ожидал еще один приятный сюрприз – в библиотеке Замка Серого Камня обнаружились древние книги, давно считавшиеся утерянными или уничтоженными. Все-таки энергетические потоки Вселенной сохранили тексты в себе и услужливо преподнесли алчущему новой информации дракону-чародею.  
Уже несколько суток кряду волшебник не спал. Он листал старинные рукописи, занимался любовью с юным ассассином, рыскал по замку в поисках потайных дверей и лестниц. А один раз, когда Драгонет заснул рядом с ним, выскользнул из доверчивых объятий, шагнул за окно, принял свой настоящий облик и облетел все сооружение вокруг. Замок снаружи оказался вовсе не замком, а монолитной громадной скалой, возносящейся, словно рог к тусклому небу посреди бугристой каменной пустыни. В верхней трети этого пика и было вырублено здание. То, что изнутри было лабиринтом роскошных залов и галерей снаружи было просто гранитом. Марвин опустился на широкий выступ перед одним из окон и, превратившись в человека, шагнул сквозь проем обратно в комнату.  
Минуло еще пару дней по внутреннему исчислению мага. Из-за полного отсутствия светил на небе любое время суток нельзя было назвать иначе как «серое однообразие». После очередного бурного постельного сражения двое любовников заснули. Оба.  
Когда Драгонет пробудился, волшебника рядом не оказалось и парень, предчувствуя недоброе, ринулся искать его по всему замку, благо големы уже не препятствовали ему.  
Когда Марвин открыл глаза, он увидел перед собой цветущий сад под стеклянным куполом, через который ярко светило солнце, искрящийся бликами пруд неподалеку и обожание в голубых чуть сонных глазах Джарлакса, который неподвижно сидел на траве у ног господина. Маг произнес длинную замысловатую фразу на непонятном дроу языке, судя по интонации – грязное ругательство. Что-то он стал несдержан на язык.  
То, что он, сам того не желая, проник в мир, который сам же и создал, не подозревая об этом, – маг воспринимал как вполне естественное событие, но то, что он столь стремительно и непредсказуемо его покинул – несколько озадачивало и раздражало. Хотя собственно, что изменилось? Дом, книги, любовник – все, как и было, все на месте. Вот только растения зацвели, и солнце согревало его сверкающую чешую. Колдун ободряюще и игриво улыбнулся темному эльфу – мол, все в порядке, настроение, как видишь, у меня поднялось. И, возможно, не только настроение.


	37. Chapter 37

_Глава 37_

\- Ты хотел видеть меня? Именно меня?  
\- Говорят ты лучший.  
\- Так говорят…  
\- Или ты сам распускаешь такие слухи?  
\- Мой рот обычно слишком занят.  
Он улегся на кровать прямо в полотняных штанах и расстегнутой безрукавке, призывно улыбнулся и стал ждать продолжения. Мужчина стоял рядом, уже обнаженный.  
\- Хочешь, я разденусь, – предложил юноша.  
\- Не нужно, – мужчина помолчал, – я хочу раздеть тебя сам.  
Он опускается на колени рядом с кроватью, гладит парня по бедрам сквозь тонкую ткань. Тот медленно выдыхает и плавно переворачивается на живот. Мужчина садится сверху на его ягодицы и просто не двигается.  
\- Я чувствую себя беспомощным, словно женщина, – тихо признается юноша.  
Мужчина не отвечает, опускает руки на его спину, проводит вдоль позвоночника, заставляя выгнуться от удовольствия. Потом откатывается в сторону и ложится рядом. Помедлив, юноша приподнимается, устраивается возле бока мужчины. Тот, не спеша, снимает с него безрукавку, расстегивает его штаны, помогает парню стащить их с бедер до колен. Руки мужчины тянутся к его животу.  
\- Давай сделаем это сейчас, – произносит юноша.  
Мужчина кивает. Юноша ступает на пол, сам сбрасывает штаны, переступает через них, идет к столу. Там он берет флакон с маслом. Осторожно, будто бесценное сокровище, открывает его и протягивает мужчине. Потом забирается на кровать, поворачивается к мужчине спиной, перекидывает ногу через его бедра и опускается на четвереньки. Палец мужчины мучительно-неспешными движениями втирает ему масло в анус.  
Пенис мужчины приближается, юноша начинает опускаться на него и закрывает глаза. Одно плавное движение и сосуд заполнен.  
\- Подожди, не двигайся, – шепчет парень. – Дай привыкнуть.  
Мужчина несколько долгих мгновений не шевелится.  
Обхватив юное тело за бедра, он притягивает мальчишку к себе, немного приподнимает, отталкивая, снова опускает на себя, слегка похлопывает по ягодицам, чтобы парень начал работать сам. Рука мужчины тянется к его паху и двигается в том же ритме. Юноша ощущает отступающую боль и возрастающее наслаждение. Он откидывается назад, упирается ладонями в грудь мужчины, в то время как рука любовника продолжает его ласкать. Запрокинутая голова, приоткрытые губы в беззвучном крике, спазмы двух тел…  
Юноша склоняется вперед, прижимается грудью к ногам мужчины, обвивает их руками, его волосы щекочут ступни.  
Они лежат неподвижно, слившись в одно тело, и дышат. Мужчина гладит юношу по спине. Тот с легким вздохом выпрямляется и томно вытягивается на постели.  
Мужчина встает. Где-то на столе глухо звякают монеты – незнакомец добавляет к обычной плате. Парень улыбается с закрытыми глазами, все равно в полумраке этого не разглядеть. Лучшей наградой была ласка, не часто приходят к нему такие клиенты. Этот не похож на любителя мальчиков. Скорее всего, он больше никогда его не увидит.

\- Мальчики давно не объявлялись, – заметил Дзирт.  
\- Не будь занудой, – фыркнул Энтрери. – Дети развлекаются.  
Дроу передернул плечами и отвернулся.  
\- А сам ты, похоже, не очень доволен жизнью, – Артемис ласково взъерошил ему волосы.  
\- Я скучаю по Марвину, – просто ответил темный эльф. – Мне почему-то кажется, что он о нас позабыл.  
Как ни странно, но тут убийца не стал с ним спорить и насмехаться.  
\- Знаешь, мне иногда хочется, чтобы меня смертельно ранили и Марвин, сев на землю, положил мою голову себе на колени и смотрел бы в мои затухающие глаза, впитывая в себя мою боль и любовь. И им бы овладело отчаяние, что он ничего не может сделать, чтобы спасти меня. Может быть, тогда он поймет, как он нас любит.  
\- А он нас никогда и не любил. В том смысле, в котором мы с тобой понимаем любовь, – совершенно спокойно сказал Дзирт. – Он не любит никого кроме себя и своей магии.  
\- Даже детей? Собственных детей?!  
\- В детях он находит радость, развлечение, доказательство собственного могущества. Как и в нас с тобой. Все, что доставляет ему удовольствие, он любит, но по-своему, это не то чувство, которое испытываем я и ты.  
\- Это и есть наше рабство. Вовсе не то, что наши жизни зависят от него, а то, что вся наша жизнь – это он, это чувство к нему.  
\- Этим же чувством он пленил Джарлакса, еще раньше, чем связал его заклятием.  
\- Ты так думаешь?  
\- Разве так важно, что думаю я.  
\- Конечно, если это что-то ты думаешь обо мне.  
\- О тебе я думаю то, как хорошо, что ты у меня есть.  
\- Я люблю тебя, – Артемис обнял темного эльфа и прижался к его щеке.  
\- Я тебя тоже, – шепнул ему Дзирт в самое ухо.  
В этот момент очень некстати раздался условный стук в дверь. Дроу вздохнул, высвободился из объятий и пошел открывать.  
Вид у Сандера был такой мечтательно-восторженный, что мужчины невольно улыбнулись.  
\- В жизни все-таки случаются прекрасные часы, – воскликнул парень и повалился в кресло. По всей видимости, у него было просто отменное настроение, и он так страстно желал поделиться им, что, не задумываясь, вломился в комнату к двум опаснейшим убийцам.  
\- Дай угадаю, – произнес Энтрери, заходя Сандеру за спину, – либо у тебя был сказочный секс, либо клиент был сказочно щедр.  
\- И то, и другое! – разулыбался Сандер, не замечая плотоядной ухмылки нависшего над ним Артемиса.  
\- И что же, – зловеще продолжил ассассин, кладя локти на спинку кресла и склоняясь к юноше, – это был достаточный повод, чтобы сразу же ломиться в нашу дверь, отрывать нас он наших дел и нагло развалиться в нашем кресле?  
От его тона Сандер моментально переменился в лице, побледнел и подхватился на ноги.  
\- Ну, не сразу… – начал он, пятясь к двери, – и я не вломился… извините, что помешал вам… я уже ухожу… – испуганно забормотал он.  
\- Да ладно тебе, – хлопнул его по спине Дзирт, так что парня ощутимо тряхнуло. – Артемис так шутит. Мы всегда тебе рады, располагайся. Ну, давай рассказывай, о воплощении в жизнь твоих самых сокровенных фантазий.  
С той же скоростью, с какой он до этого побледнел, Сандер теперь покраснел и наклонил голову, скрывая пылающие щеки за прядями волос. Если бы дроу только знал, о чем Сандер сейчас подумал, что на самом деле было его тайной мечтой. Ведь не расскажешь же друзьям о своей жгучей фантазии, да и не передать это словами. Это чувство, когда тебя ставят в покорную позу и имеют с обеих сторон, когда ты беспомощен настолько, что просто трясет от возбуждения и не остается иного выбора, кроме как подчиняться и получать свою долю удовольствия. К первому невольно привыкаешь, а от второго никуда не денешься. Ведь ни за что не признаешься им в таком, потому что _те_ , спереди и позади, внутри него, это вы, вы двое…  
\- О чем замечтался? – вернул его к действительности голос темного эльфа. – Неужели о нас?  
Юноша напрягся, ногти до боли впились в ладони. Кто их знает этих дроу, то ли он мысли читает, то ли шутки у него такие. И Сандер выпалил, пока не развеялась собранная в кулак храбрость.  
\- Может, вы все-таки согласитесь. Со мной. Не за деньги. Что бы мы втроем… – он запнулся, зарделся еще ярче, стрельнул глазами в Артемиса и тут же уставился в пол, ожидая, что раздраженные его навязчивостью наемники просто вышвырнут его сейчас вон. Но вместо грубых рывков и оскорблений до него словно издалека донесся мягкий голос Дзирта.  
\- Сандер, нам действительно жаль, но мы не можем дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь. Это только между нами. И нашим господином. Поверь, это вовсе не та цель, к которой ты должен стремиться.  
\- А к чему мне еще стремиться… – уныло произнес парень.  
\- К тому, чтобы скорее покончить с этим ремеслом и зажить настоящей жизнью. Своей жизнью.  
\- Я больше ничего другого не умею, – с горечью ответил Сандер и, уклонившись от дружески протянутой руки человека, выскользнул из их комнаты.  
\- Ты расстроил бедного мальчика, – упрекнул друга Артемис.  
\- А ты не давай ему повода фантазировать.  
\- Все, отныне буду являться во снах только тебе, – с таким покаянным видом пообещал Энтрери, что дроу позволил себе усмехнуться.  
\- Ладно, пойдем отыщем наших сыновей, а то я начинаю опасаться за судьбу города, – сказал эльф, застегивая ремень с саблями. – У меня такое ощущение, что на улицах уже стало вполовину меньше жителей.  
\- Предлагаешь перерезать глотки второй половине? – с воодушевлением спросил Энтрери, закрепляя Коготь Шарона у бедра.  
\- Нет, предлагаю спасти хотя бы тех, кто выжил.  
\- Жаль, я надеялся, что хоть сегодня нам удастся развлечься.  
\- Развлечение я тебе устрою позже. Вечером.  
\- Я весь сплошное предвкушение, – сверкнул стальным взглядом Артемис.  
О, как Дзирт понимал бедного мальчика…

Совершенно неожиданно для себя Марвин обнаружил, что лежит в своей постели, в своем доме, а по сторонам от него лежат Джарлакс и Кэтти-бри. Он мог поклясться, что понятия не имеет, как он оказался в кровати и совершенно не помнил, когда появилась Кэтти-бри. Подсознание начинало играть с ним в опасные игры. Марвин заскользил ладонями по обоим обнаженным телам. Прикосновение к чему-то настоящему вернуло ему уверенность, что происходящее реально, хоть и не успокоило окончательно. Женщина изогнулась под его рукой. Темный эльф подался навстречу хозяину и прижался носом к его плечу, вдыхая аромат золотистой кожи.  
\- Я с удовольствием посмотрю, как вы будете заниматься любовью, – проурчал маг не то просьбу, не то приказ, озвучивая пришедшую ему на ум фантазию и пребывая в полной уверенности, что ему не откажут в ее воплощении.  
Кэтти-бри придвинулась ближе, пробежалась пальчиками по груди и животу волшебника и ответила в том же тоне:  
\- Тогда потом я с не меньшим удовольствием понаблюдаю за вами двумя.  
Дроу поднял голову и, оценивающе прищурив голубые глаза, изрек:  
\- А я тогда…  
\- Джарлакс! Это уже будет не остроумно, – прервал его чародей.  
\- Зато жутко возбуждающе.  
Женщина отняла руку, заглянула в сияющие очи волшебника и опустила голову ему на грудь. Каштаново-рыжие волосы приятно щекотали кожу, мягкое женское тело напоминало о давно отвергнутых ощущениях. Чародей погладил Кэтти-бри по волосам.  
\- Примем невысказанное предложение Джарлакса? Разделишь ли ты со мной танец любви?  
\- Ах, меня смущает то, что по другую сторону от мужчины, которому я отдаю себя, лежит темный эльф и собирается смотреть на нас, – с наигранным беспокойством сказала Кэтти-бри.  
\- Во-первых, я могу и не смотреть, – с показной обидой заметил Джарлакс. – А во-вторых, я не понял, что именно тебя смущает – то, что я лежу, или то, что я дроу? Ты бы предпочла на моем месте орка?!  
\- Нет! – Кэтти-бри расхохоталась. – Лучше уж ты.  
\- Ты не найдешь лучшего любовника чем я, – самоуверенно заявил Джарлакс и прямо через мага полез к женщине обниматься.  
Когда на его груди разлеглись два целующихся тела, чародей воспользовался одной из своих любимых уловок – он исчез прямо из-под них и появился уже в одном из коридоров подальше от ненасытной парочки. Он собирался наведаться в башню, необходимо было кое-что прояснить, прежде чем снова отправляться в ставшие непредсказуемыми странствия через миры сновидений.  
Совершив некоторые приготовления и велев собственному подсознанию безоговорочно подчиняться, Марвин пожелал перенестись. Не в библиотеку, как в первый раз, когда он очутился в Замке Серого Камня, и не в постель к Сандеру, и не просто куда-нибудь, куда пожелает забросить его случайная мысль, а в конкретное место, в выбранную точку, где он сам пожелает оказаться.  
Удалось. Правда при этом он изрядно напугал полуэльфа, с которым столкнулся, чуть ли не лицом к лицу (вот ведь выбрал местечко!), но испуг того сразу же сменился искренним ликованием. Марвин уже давно объяснил ему, что это не он сам перетянул наемного убийцу в это место, поэтому и не может вернуть обратно в его мир, во всяком случае, пока не вычислит в какой именно. Немного приврал, конечно. Капельку желания, чуточку терпения и колдун запросто бы отыскал родной мир полуэльфа и мог бы перенести его туда. Но ведь так было бы неинтересно! К тому же дракон испытывал слабость к ассассинам, ему нравилось держать под рукой пару штук, так, ради развлечения, тем более таких хорошеньких и остроухих.  
А юноша и вправду свыкся со своей участью и теперь безумно радовался редким (с его точки зрения) посещениям мага. Он не мог довольствоваться только компанией тысяч книг, двух слуг-големов и тишины. Ему нужен был кто-то живой рядом, пусть даже человек, который против воли удерживает его в столь диком месте и подвергает насилию. Хотя, кто кого удерживает… Главное, маг всегда возвращался. И Драгонет почти не ревновал к тем, с кем Марвин проводит остальное время. Полуэльфу не важно было, разговаривает ли колдун с ним, занимается любовью, или же просто позволяет находиться рядом с ним, пока сам с головой уходит в чтение.  
Все же иногда Драгонет становился навязчив до невозможности. Он скучал, злился, книги по магии были ему неинтересны, потренироваться с ним на оружии маг категорически отказывался. И он выводил Марвина из себя попытками привлечь внимание, затащить в постель, просьбами забрать в свой мир, сделать для него то или это. Да, смирение и покорность раба ему были чужды. Волшебник попытался объяснить ему, что полуэльф для него лишь тело, случайно подаренное судьбой, одно из многих, и он никогда не сможет остаться с ним. Ревность, любовь, зависть, мольбы, страдания и жертвы ничего не изменят.  
\- Быть одному – мой удел. Не я выбирал это. Словно тысячи лет в раскаленных когтях. Поэтому я всегда один – я не с ними, не с тобой, я ни с кем! Никто не поймет той боли, через которую я прошел, оставшись самим собой, единым целым, но последним, единственным. Рождался снова и заново, пересекал миры. Да, я один, но это не то, что ты называешь «одинок». Одиночество это состояние многих представителей низших рас. Одиночество, любовь, дружба – это все преходящее. Это для всех остальных, для всех кому нужен смысл, кто ищет спутников, пару. А я не два. Я один. Признаю, для поддержания моего состояния одиночества и уникальности мне иногда нужна двойственность, другие формы жизни. Другие должны любить меня, чтобы возместить во мне это отсутствующее чувство. Когда другой становиться одним со мной целым, тогда я обретаю полную завершенность, наполняюсь силой, когда двое сливаются воедино, этим одним становлюсь я. Поверь, я ничего не могу тебе дать, только возьму свое, а ты даже не  
поймешь этого, и будешь приветствовать меня.  
Марвин замолчал и в упор посмотрел на Драгонета. Похоже, он сказал много лишнего, не предназначенного для смертных ушей. Но полуэльф, судя по растерянному взгляду, мало что понял из откровений чародея. Он просто глядел на мага, наслаждаясь звуком его голоса, присутствием рядом с собой. Марвин на мгновение даже засомневался, не прикидывается ли хитрый наемник, не проникнуть ли в его мысли, заставить позабыть услышанное, подчинить и узнать настоящие замыслы. Нет-нет, не совершать обряд Сплава Душ! Хватит! Просто рассмотреть изнутри. Но ведь какой чудной игрушкой может стать этот полуэльф, он отлично впишется в их семью, станет прекрасным дополнением… Нет, и еще раз нет! Лучше оставить все как есть. Что могло понять из его слов это несчастное существо, запертое в каменной коробке? Какая разница. Не мучить хотя бы этого, дать немного внимания и ласки, и пусть все остается как есть, пусть он получает хоть что-то взамен.  
Раз за разом чародей все лучше контролировал свои посещения Замка Серого Камня, подолгу пропадал в нем, вызывая молчаливый укор во взгляде Джарлакса. Время, к сожалению, текло одинаково в обоих мирах, и дроу вынужден был терпеливо дожидаться возвращения господина или уходить в собственные грезы. Марвина это мало заботило. Возвращаясь из своих снохождений, он пропадал в лаборатории или в башне, куда Джарлаксу не было хода. Волшебник изучал возможность сознательного создания собственного мира, экспериментировал с силами Вселенной и просто играл с цветными драконами. Жизнь опять была столь же пестрой и яркой, как они.

Артемис распахнул глаза в темноте. Кто-то пытался проникнуть в их комнату. Он нашел руку Дзирта под покрывалом и сжал ее, дроу уже не спал и ответил движением пальцев. Но не успели они еще потянуться к оружию, как дверь бесшумно приоткрылась. Двое друзей одновременно отпрянули в разные стороны, подальше от входа – сейчас должна была прийти в действие волшебная фигурка дракона над дверным проемом и испепелить столбом огня любого, кто осмелился пройти под ней, не назвав верного цвета глаз дракона. Ожидания не оправдались, то ли незнакомец мог видеть сквозь стены, то ли сумел обезвредить серебряную статуэтку заранее, но никакого взрыва не произошло. Вместо этого в темной комнате появился красно-золотой силуэт человека, ясно различимый в тепловом спектре. Прежде чем он успел сделать второй шаг, безоружный и обнаженный Артемис кинулся на него, нанес два мощных удара – под грудину и в челюсть. Тут незнакомец снова их удивил. В полнейшей темноте он уклонился от первого удара – что свидетельствовало о наличии у него инфракрасного зрения, чего мужчины не успели разглядеть сразу. Но второй удар достиг цели, и противник отлетел в сторону. В это время подоспел Дзирт, он бросил убийце Коготь Шарона и приставил к горлу незнакомца одну из своих сабель. Вот тут любовников ожидало третье удивление, точнее полный шок.  
-Не ожидал я настолько горячего приема, – раздался неожиданно знакомый голос.  
Еще через мгновение комната ярко озарилась светящейся белой сферой, которую Марвин зажег под потолком. От неожиданности эльф дернулся так, что чуть было не задел чародея клинком.  
\- Марвин! Что ты здесь делаешь?!? – от волнения и радости это было единственное, что ему пришло на ум спросить. Дроу растерянно посмотрел на Энтрери, но тот не сводил глаз с мага. Взгляд его выражал нечто большее, чем удивление. Он почти граничил с ужасом.  
\- Я смог тебя ударить?.. – медленно выговорил Артемис, будто с трудом выталкивал невозможные слова.  
В ответ колдун лишь приподнял одну бровь. Тут, наконец, и до Дзирта дошло, из-за чего застыл Энтрери, и он вновь чуть не выронил саблю.  
\- Чему тут удивляться? Я давно снял с вас заклятие. Оно нам больше ни к чему – вы и так безгранично меня любите и никогда не восстанете, а мне – меньше расхода  
магической энергии, связывающей вас.  
Дзирт, не мигая, уставился сиреневыми глазищами на чародея, похоже он не вполне осознал сказанное.  
Убийца же напротив, почувствовал небывалый прилив гнева после такого признания.  
\- И это ты говоришь только сейчас, неизвестно сколько времени спустя, посреди ночи, заявившись в этот бордель, в этот богами проклятый город, куда сам нас отпустил!!!  
\- Артемис, не горячись, – Марвин сделал шаг навстречу в примирительной попытке положить руки на плечи любовнику, но тот ответил сильным толчком в грудь и маг пошатнулся. Да, он не лгал – Заклятие Сплава Душ и вправду больше не действовало, во всяком случае, та его часть, что препятствовала нанесению вреда колдуну его рабами.  
Не произнеся больше ни слова, Энтрери натянул штаны и сапоги, схватил куртку и почти бегом покинул комнату, грохнув за собой дверью.  
От резкого звука Артемис вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Вокруг было темно, где-то этажом выше снова хватили кулаком по двери. Убийца огляделся – рядом спал дроу, никаких светящихся шаров, никакого мага. Энтрери не знал, стоит ли ему с облегчением вздохнуть или же ломать голову, что бы это все могло значить. Может разбудить Дзирта и рассказать ему о сне. Да и сон ли это был? Нет, пусть поспит, расскажу утром, это ведь все лишь сон. Но сердце почему-то не переставало учащенно биться. Артемис осторожно выбрался из постели, тихо оделся и выскользнул наружу. Ночью на улице Калимпорта он почувствовал себя спокойнее и увереннее, он был в своей стихии. Ведь все просто отлично, Дзирт рядом, сыновья на этот раз ночевали в соседней комнате. Энтрери мысленно потянулся к волшебнику – и отчетливо ощутил его, связь не была расторгнута, пусть далеко, но Марвин все время с ним. Почему-то это знакомое чувство не принесло успокоения. Он прошагал несколько улиц, погрузившись в раздумья, зашел под мост и остановился, прижавшись спиной к прохладному каменному своду. А от чего он собственно бежит? Не об этом ли он думал тысячи раз, и всякий раз отмахивался, как от недостижимой тщетной мечты? От Марвина все равно не скроешься, даже если сбежишь. Да и хочет ли он убегать? За последние десятилетия все изменилось, совершенно изменилось. И кто знает, нужно ли еще Марвину связывающее заклятие, чтобы удерживать своих рабов подле себя. И нужны ли ему все еще эти рабы? Он ведь сам их отпустил, пусть не освободил, но позволил самим распоряжаться своей жизнью и даже жизнями своих сыновей. Или он подразумевал что-то другое? Энтрери схватился руками за голову и глухо застонал. Вопросы, опять вопросы! От таких размышлений можно и свихнуться. Откуда только взялся этот проклятый сон?! Если конечно это был только сон.  
Тишину внезапно нарушил приближающийся звук шагов. Кто-то шел к Артемису, тихо, но не таясь. Энтрери даже затаил дыхание.  
“Марвин“, – пронеслось в мыслях. Сон настойчиво врывался в реальность. Шаги были все ближе, отдаваясь легким эхом от арки моста. Ладони убийцы рефлекторно легли на эфесы меча и кинжала. Темная фигура приблизилась, и лунный свет заиграл на белоснежных волосах.  
\- Дзирт… – выдохнул Энтрери, сам не понимая, то ли с облегчением, то ли с разочарованием.  
Дроу подошел вплотную к Артемису и хотел было его обнять, но при виде рук, тянущихся к его плечам, убийца отшатнулся – уж очень свежо было воспоминание.  
\- Что произошло? – вздохнув, спросил темный эльф.  
\- Он не приходил к тебе во сне?  
\- Этой ночью? – переспросил Дзирт.  
Артемис нетерпеливо кивнул.  
\- Нет. А к тебе приходил, да?  
\- Не знаю. Может, это был всего лишь сон.  
\- Сон, заставивший тебя сорваться ночью с постели и бродить по Калимпорту, не разбирая дороги? Что же это за сон был такой? Меня разбудило твое волнение.  
\- Только это было не волнение. Это была паника.  
И Артемис рассказал о своем ночном видении. Эльф долго молчал, он прошелся туда-сюда вдоль канала под сводом моста, несколько раз бросал взгляды на друга, приблизился к воде, вернулся назад.  
\- Я не знаю, что это может означать, – наконец, произнес он. Губы Артемиса некрасиво искривились. – Объяснения у меня нет, но есть предположение – нам пора возвращаться домой.  
Возможно, это был просто сон. Не имеющий никакого смысла, только отражающий тоску по Марвину и воскрешающий давнее забытое желание освободиться. А может, волшебник на самом деле посылал им какой-то знак. В своей обычной непредсказуемой экстравагантной манере. Неведение было хуже всего. Они, как и раньше, ощущали связь с золотым драконом, но кто знает, не было ли это чувство плодом их ответной привязанности. Его дети с ними, но кто знает, в какие игры он играет.  
Все заняло менее часа. До рассвета еще было далеко, а двое огненных скакунов неслись прочь от города, увозя четверых всадников.  
Вернуться в «Алую Устрицу», поднять сыновей, собрать дорожные рюкзаки. Все. За жилье было заплачено еще на несколько дней вперед, не пришлось даже будить хозяина. Никто не видел, как они покинули постоялый двор. Да и с кем им было прощаться, разве что с Сандером. Но кто вспомнит о бедном парнишке из борделя, когда впереди ждет дорога домой и сердце замирает в предвкушении встречи с самым любимым человеком на свете.

Замок мага раскрыл им навстречу свои знакомые уютные объятия. Все было, как и прежде, все на своих местах. Мужчины даже позволили себе рассмеяться собственной глупости и переживаниям из-за какого-то сна. Марвин как всегда ослепительно ярко сиял, вокруг него вращались Джарлакс и Кэтти-бри. Никто не удивился ее присутствию здесь, она была само собой разумеющимся дополнением к общей картине мира колдуна. Жизнь была лучезарна и неомрачимо безмятежна.  
Кто же не знает, что перед грозой идут лучшие солнечные дни, что тише всего перед самым началом бури.  
Артемис все же не удержался и осмелился поднять руку своего господина, ударить в грудь, только кулаком, даже не оружием. Этого было достаточно, чтобы его отбросило зарядом магии, а руку пронзила боль, переходящая в онемение. Чародей вопросительно посмотрел на отброшенного в сторону убийцу, по лицу которого блуждала неуместно довольная улыбка, потом проник в его мысли в поисках причины столь странного поступка, приподнял одну бровь и тоже улыбнулся. Как было прекрасно обходиться без слов, когда любящие друг друга люди могут обмениваться образами и мыслями, чтобы поведать о своих чувствах.  
Марвин раскачивался в кресле-качалке, уставившись в одну ему известную точку. А может быть, заглядывал внутрь себя и пытался найти смысл в той толпе, что теперь его окружала. Двое сыновей, трое любовников и, будем откровенны, женщина-любовница. И в придачу еще один, к которому он пусть не так часто как хотелось бы, но наведывался. Нужны ли они ему все, нужен ли он им? Казалось бы, такой маленький уютный мир, собственная вселенная вокруг самого себя, если тщеславно позволить называть себя солнцем.  
Вперед-назад, вперед-назад, но глаза не двигались, смотрели прямо перед собой. Часы перестали показывать точное время. Уже давно. Остановились? Нужно срочно менять кукушку. Проще говоря, он снова нуждался в переменах. Маг поморщился, он хотел вернуться назад к прежней жизни.  
Все было слишком уж хорошо, слишком стабильно, слишком солнечно, все слишком. Разум пытался подсказать рациональную мысль – пора приниматься за обучение сыновей, воспитать из них настоящих драконов, взяться за это самому. Но дух Марвина настойчиво   
требовал бежать подальше и поскорее от всей этой идиллии. Он слишком уж привязался к этим мужчинам, они принадлежали ему, но он больше не мог вытворять с ними все, что заблагорассудится, просто не мог. Никаких непредсказуемых поступков и перепадов настроения, никаких вспышек ярости, никаких вырванных криков боли и вымученных стонов страсти. Неужели этот мир изжил сам себя, и пора создавать новый?

Уже давно волшебник не прикасался ни к одному из троих своих любовников. Несколько совместных оргий, когда Дзирт и Артемис вернулись – и все. Даже в их постели он ночевал не всегда. Мужчины полагали, что он взял за привычку проводить ночи с Джарлаксом или Кэтти-бри, но это было не так. Совершив несколько вылазок, они обнаружили, что дракон вообще не думает укладываться в постель. Да, он конечно время от времени удовлетворял свои естественные потребности самца, но почему-то все чаще объектом его вожделения становилась Кэтти-бри. Женщина вполне принимала такой порядок вещей, она смирилась, что не может быть _вместе_ с любимым, поэтому довольствовалась тем, что может быть _рядом_ с ним, а в утешение она получила грандиозный подарок – расположение могущественного чародея.  
\- Я не понимаю, как она согласилась отдаваться ему. Мне казалось она здесь только из-за меня, – произнес Дзирт, обращаясь к Артемису. – Чем же он сумел приворожить ее, разве не должна она его ненавидеть?  
\- А то ты не знаешь – драконы чертовски хороши в постели, – усмехнулся Энтрери.  
\- Драконы быстро истощают, – пробормотал дроу. – Связь с драконом навсегда меняет жизнь.  
\- Жизнь иногда преподносит сюрпризы, а женщины обожают подарки, – Артемис легонько пнул темного эльфа босой ступней в бок. – Ты что, ревнуешь Марвина к своей бывшей жене?  
Дзирт промолчал.  
Убийца отвернулся и принялся увлеченно высматривать в высокой траве длинноухого кролика, которого маг создал по его просьбе. Он проверил болт в арбалете и снова замер. Иногда охоту ему портила Гвенвивар. Несносная кошка, пренебрегая часами выслеживания и терпеливого ожидания, учуяв добычу, в считанные секунды настигала ее и запускала клыки. Тогда Энтрери с воинственными воплями начинал гоняться за пантерой, пока им обоим это не надоедало, и кошка не пускалась в погоню за ним самим. Дзирт, бывало, принимал ту или иную сторону. С хохотом в игру втягивались Джарлакс и Кэтти-бри, иногда даже Марвин снисходил до забав простых смертных, и воинственная толпа носилась по зеленому лугу и тихим покоям замка. Надо ведь как-то развлекать себя. Минуло уже с дюжину лунных циклов с их возвращения из Калимпорта. Жизнь застоялась на одном месте. Это было прекрасно, но это притупляло все чувства, вызывало лень и апатию.  
Кэтти-бри поставила их в известность о своем решении покинуть их гостеприимный дом на время, она и так задержалась дольше, чем обычно. За последние месяцы женщина заметно помолодела, набралась сил и загорелась жаждой приключений.  
В замке вновь остались только одни мужчины. И все было чересчур хорошо, чтобы оставаться таким надолго. Трое друзей ожидали каких-то новых сногсшибательных планов от Марвина, идей и поступков, которые встряхнут их. Изобретательный колдун любил преподносить неожиданности и разнообразил свою жизнь то новыми изобретениями, то кровавыми расправами, то неуемным любопытством, заражая своим энтузиазмом всех окружающих.  
Того, что случилось потом, не в силах были предугадать ни Дзирт, ни Артемис. То, что вскоре произошло, развернуло их жизни вспять, против собственной оси. Это была самая жестокая и необъяснимая выходка Марвина.  
Ночь маг провел в своей постели с ними, даря обоим страсть и ласку. Втроем они занимались любовью так долго и с таким пылом, что когда маг пресытился, его вконец измотанные рабы мгновенно уснули, счастливые и удовлетворенные. Двое мужчин даже  
не подозревали, что это были их последние счастливые часы в этой жизни.


	38. Chapter 38

_Глава 38_

С самого начала Мархенгаммельвин выбирал лучших. Лучших представителей своих рас, которые смогли помочь ему произвести на свет сильное потомство. Только дракон мог столетиями идти к цели, наслаждаясь всеми деталями своего плана, предвкушая удовольствие. Каким же могущественным, счастливым и уверенным в своих силах должно быть существо, у которого за плечами целая жизнь, а впереди вечность времени.  
\- Не уходи, молю тебя! – воззвал Драгонет к волшебнику.  
\- Я вернусь.  
\- Когда? Через неделю? Через месяц?!  
\- Но я все равно вернусь.  
\- Я знаю, ты уходишь от меня к ним. От них уходишь ко мне. А от нас может к кому-то еще. Какой во всем этом смысл? Почему ты не соберешь нас всех в одном месте? Боишься, что мы прикончим друг друга из ревности?  
\- Боюсь, что прикончу вас всех сам.  
\- Марвин, я больше не могу быть один! Не могу! Побудь со мной хоть еще немного, пожалуйста.  
\- Двоих из них я тоже оставил в одиночестве.  
\- Двоих? Но ведь они хотя бы вдвоем. Я постоянно один.  
\- Если тебе так невыносимо одиноко без меня, хочешь, я подарю тебе… ну, кого захочешь – женщину, девушку, мальчика.  
В глазах Драгонета не мелькнуло и тени вожделения, только тоска и обреченность  
смирившегося со своим положением узника.  
\- Я всегда буду ждать только тебя, – тихо сказал он. – Никого мне больше не надо.  
\- Тогда чего еще ты от меня хочешь?!  
Полуэльф вскинулся, его зеленые миндалевидные глаза в упор смотрели на мага, без страха и упрека, без надежды. Черное покрывало с алой вышивкой, в которое он кутался, сползло, обнажив плечо.  
\- Расскажи мне о них. О тех троих, к которым ты всегда возвращаешься. Как ты завладел их умами и сердцами? Как привязал к себе?  
\- Хорошо. Первый из них – Дзирт, он темный эльф. Он особенный, у него не было страха, только любовь, он пришел ко мне через восхищение. Безжалостный клинок, чистая душа, полон противоречий. Он принял меня почти сразу и безоговорочно, хотя я лишил его очень многого – друзей, любимой, врага. Он мое первое сокровище. Второй – Артемис, человек. Тоже, как и ты, наемный убийца. Мне кажется, у вас нашлось бы много общего. Он тоже был бесстрашен, но его любовь ко мне стала следствием безысходности. Поэтому теперь он равнодушен ко всему, что с ней не связанно. Разве что только испытывает сильную привязанность к Дзирту, впрочем, взаимную. Пришлось потратить немало сил, чтобы его укротить и приручить. Но он того стоит. Третий – Джарлакс, тоже дроу. Похоже, я неравнодушен к этой расе. Соплеменник Дзирта, лучший друг Артемиса. О, этот боялся, он испытывал самый настоящий страх, что ему не дано познать нечто, подобное чувствам этих двоих. Ради этого он добровольно принял связывающее нас заклятие, – тут волшебник усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям. – Следствием его страха стала безумная, безграничная любовь. – Марвин помолчал, погрузившись в воспоминания. – Они все перестали страдать, когда переступили границу, после которой страха больше не существует. Некий порог животного ужаса, которому просто невозможно противиться, с неизбежность которого можно только смириться и только путем полного безоговорочного подчинения, став безразличным ко всему, что происходит вокруг и не связано с тем, что вызывает этот ужас, смириться с кошмаром и отдать ему всего себя, отдаться его источнику, отрекаясь от самого себя, вручить право вершить свою судьбу другому, тому, кто взял силой, подчинил и доказал свое право на власть, – он снова замолчал и даже прикрыл свои золотые глаза на несколько минут. – Ими руководило восхищение и неосознанное желание подчиниться тому, кто лучше их, сильнее, мудрее, совершеннее, кто подобен богу для них.  
\- Что же ты сделаешь со мной? – прошептал Драгонет, удостоверившись, что колдун дальше говорить не намерен.  
\- Ничего. Твое место здесь.  
Драгонет плавно поднялся, шелковая ткань соскользнула с его тела на пол. Он подошел к магу. К человеку, который отнял у него все, его прежнюю жизнь, радости, опасности, победы, разочарования, не оставил ни одной принадлежащей ему вещи. У него осталось только собственное тело. Хотя нет, тело тоже принадлежало этому человеку, который и без заклятия стал его хозяином. Осталась только мысль, даже не мысль, а желание – вечно принадлежать хозяину, находиться рядом с ним, касаться его.  
Марвин взирал на прильнувшего к нему юного полуэльфа и старался подавить в себе раздражение. Конечно, он ведь дракон, но это массовое поклонение изрядно утомило его, оно ему здорово наскучило.

**«Immortal» Rasmus**

Immortal love is breaking the one  
Все закончилось тогда, когда Артемис перевернулся в постели на другой бок и вытянул руку чтобы обнять Марвина. Ладонь его легла на что-то мягкое, прохладное и пружинящее под пальцами, а в ноздри ворвался запах влажной травы. Энтрери мгновенно распахнул глаза, сел, огляделся вокруг и вновь сомкнул веки. Привидится же такое. Снизу мокрая от росы трава, а вокруг плавают густые клубы тумана, из-за которого ничего не видно. Тряхнув головой, Артемис снова открыл глаза, но ничего не изменилось. Вот тогда убийца и заволновался по-настоящему.  
Вскочив на ноги, он заозирался, сердце колотилось как ненормальное в предчувствии чего-то ужасного и непоправимого. Где он? Где Марвин, где Дзирт? Энтрери сделал шаг наугад, еще несколько, поводил руками по сторонам. Из-за плотного тумана он с трудом видел кончики своих пальцев. Тут до него донесся вопль, полный тоски и отчаяния:  
\- Марвин!  
Голос, несомненно, принадлежал Дзирту, вот только откуда он доносился?  
\- Дзирт! – позвал он.  
В ответ донеслось прежнее:  
\- Марвин!!!  
Убийца двинулся в ту сторону, откуда вроде бы шел голос дроу. Через пару шагов он обо что-то споткнулся. Наклонившись рассмотреть, что же это было, он занервничал еще больше. Все это неприятно настораживало. У его ног лежал собранный дорожный мешок, его мешок, с которым он появился в этом доме десятилетия назад, которым он пользовался, совершая вылазки вместе с чародеем, который он брал с собой в Калимпорт, когда был там с сыновьями и Дзиртом. Артемис поднял его, рядом что-то звякнуло. Он пошарил рукой и нашел свой кинжал и Коготь Шарона. Невзирая на туман, пот выступил на его обнаженном теле. Энтрери подхватил рюкзак и оружие и почти бегом кинулся дальше, выкрикивая имя темного эльфа. Тот оказался так неожиданно близко, что Артемис едва не сшиб его. Дзирт стоял на коленях перед какой-то темнеющей массой. Склонившись, убийца разглядел, что это еще один рюкзак, ворох одежды и сабли.  
\- Дзирт, – мягко окликнул он.  
Эльф вздрогнул, но не поднял головы.  
\- Дзирт, что происходит? – Энтрери хотел положить ладонь на плечо друга, но тот вдруг шарахнулся от него, поднялся на ноги и отступил. Он продолжал разглядывать предметы на земле, и только спустя несколько бесконечно длинных минут перевел взгляд на Артемиса. Дроу смотрел на него так, как будто между ними в воздухе были начертаны  
какие-то знаки или рисунки, которые его отвлекали. А потом он закрыл лицо ладонями и глухим от отчаяния голосом произнес:  
\- Он оставил нас. О, Великие боги, Марвин бросил нас. Он оставил меня одного. Марвин!  
\- Ты не один, я с тобой, – Энтрери попытался вновь привлечь внимание эльфа. Но тот будто сошел с ума, он зашатался из стороны в стороны, выкрикивая призывы к магу, клятвы любви и слова полные горя. Он кружил, не видя, куда идет, и стенал, словно потерянный дух тумана.  
Пока дроу то пропадал из виду, то появлялся, причитая о бессмертной любви, Артемис уселся на траву и задумался. Получалось, что волшебник и вправду бросил их, избавился от них таким бесчеловечным способом, заставив исчезнуть все вокруг в пелене тумана. Убийца осмотрелся, мгла будто бы рассеивалась, но все еще невозможно было определить, где они. Шли минуты, Дзирт рухнул на землю неподалеку, склонив голову и зарывшись пальцами в белые, отяжелевшие от влаги волосы. Туман таял сам по себе, никакого ветра не было, он просто растворялся.  
Скоро кошмарная истина предстала перед мужчинами в своей едва прикрытой дымкой наготе. Они находились на все той же равнине, та же изумрудная трава, те же разбросанные далеко друг от друга деревья с большими белыми цветами, те же смутные очертания гор вдалеке, то же солнце, то же небо. Только замка Марвина больше не существовало, он исчез. Ни волшебника, ни Джарлакса, ни сыновей.  
Дзирт запрокинул голову назад и закричал, страшно и дико. Энтрери обмер в ужасе от того, что происходило с темным эльфом.  
\- Я поднялся на алтарь черного мрамора, напоенный вечной болью, и спросил – “Марвина нет?“ И ответил мне голос “Да, Марвина нет“. И тогда забился я в страшном смятении и диком ужасе, но все же не поверил голосу.  
Артемис расширенными глазами вытаращился на дроу, который либо помешался рассудком, либо боги даровали ему откровение, которое так же успешно могло свести его с ума, и не его одного. А Дзирт продолжал:  
\- Я шел через изначальные миры Вселенной, поднимался к звездам, спускался в Бездну, но Марвина там нет. Я прошел Девять Кругов Ада, я звал его по имени – но его там нет. Я носился гонимый ветрами вечности над водами и пустынями, между огнем и светом, среди пустоты и мрака, возносился и падал до последних пределов, куда доносятся лишь отзвуки сущего, и продолжал взывать, но в ответ слышал только напряженное молчание тишины. Во Вселенной стало темно, потому что в моем мире зашло солнце, остался только Хаос без пространства и времени, без светила поддерживающего жизнь. Кричите, стенайте от горя и муки! Его нет! Разрывайте своими воплями этот мир! Мархенгаммельвина в нем больше нет! Прочь! Игра подошла к концу!  
И Дзирт затрясся от рыданий, они душили его, но не могли выйти дарующими облегчение слезами. Дроу не сразу пришел в себя, а когда восстановил контроль над своим телом, напряженно застыл, сжимая кулаки. Он ждал, что его заполнит черный неукротимый гнев, но гнев не приходил. Внутренности были словно налиты свинцом, пошатываясь, он медленно побрел к куче вещей. Он неумолимо погружался в бездну, пока дальше не стало куда падать. Наконец он достиг самого дна и теперь мог остаться наедине со своим глухим ко всему отчаянием. Навстречу ему тянулись пряди тумана, что стлался по земле, жадно обнимая его ноги. Темный эльф, двигаясь, будто в полусне, высыпал на траву содержимое своего мешка, нашарил среди вещей фигурку волшебного скакуна, затолкал все обратно и принялся отстраненно натягивать на себя ту одежду, что была сложена рядом.  
Бывший наемник предпринял еще одну попытку достучаться до сознания дроу, но тот оставался глух даже к мысленному зову и безразличен к прикосновениям. Как Артемис ни тормошил его, он не реагировал и возвращался к прерванному занятию, стоило оставить его в покое. Собравшись, Дзирт повернулся к месту, где раньше стоял дом чародея. Из-за горизонта вынырнул первый луч солнца и скупо осветил равнину. Губы эльфа дрогнули, он скользнул пустым взглядом по Артемису, закинул мешок на плечо и произнес магическое слово, вызывающее огненного жеребца с его уровня. Запрыгнув ему на спину, он ударил брызжущее искрами существо пятками в бока, и конь-демон рванул с места. Дзирт ни разу не оглянулся. Он жаждал побоища, он хотел убийств, чтобы утопить в крови свое беспросветное отчаяние. Совершать кровавые расправы, чтобы омыть свое горе и напоить его заново. Дзирт желал красивых смертей во имя своего господина, во славу покинувшего его повелителя.  
Дроу, чья гордость была глубоко уязвлена, решил сделать то, что делают все мужчины, чью любовь отвергли – он начал войну. Где мог найти себе пристанище темный эльф, жаждущий крови, где он мог вернуть уважение к самому себе, осмыслить случившееся, попытаться собрать воедино осколки души? И он направился к истокам своей жизни, он двинулся на север, в родной Мензоберранзан, город, упрятанный под землей, орошая свой путь чужой кровью. Впереди его ждали магия темных эльфов и отточенное до совершенства искусство убивать, туннели в кромешной тьме, кровожадные и безжалостные сородичи, столь близкие ему теперь по духу. Глаза его ожили и запылали от ярости, черты исказились, желание нести смерть пылало на его лице. Он станет причинять боль другим, чтобы заглушить свою.

**«Too much love will kill you» Queen**

Too much love will kill you ever time  
Потрясенный Энтрери застыл посреди бесконечной зеленой равнины. Дзирт его бросил. Тоже бросил. Артемис никак не мог в это поверить.  
Он тяжело опустился на землю и прикрыл глаза. Безжалостная и равнодушная к чужим страданиям драконья сущность Марвина открылась ему сполна. Магом руководили два чувства – любопытство и скука. И когда что-то привычное слишком долго находилось рядом и надоедало – он избавлялся от этого, не испытывая ни сожаления, ни жалости. Только желание избавиться от однообразия. Постоянно испытывать что-то новое. Новые миры, новые существа, новые заклинания, новые чувства. Ему было просто любопытно и хотелось _знать_. Познавать любовь и дарить любовь. Причинять боль и самому испытывать ее. Создавать и разрушать. Вся его привязанность зависела от того, надолго ли его могло занять то, чем он интересовался в данный момент. Он с одинаковым жаром отдавался кропотливой работе, изобретая или совершенствуя заклятия, помогал правителям одерживать победы, пытал узников в сырых подземельях, предавался разврату с обитателями дворцов и трущоб, разрушал империи, пешком пересекал страны, читал книги, попутно осваивая новые языки, дрался с пьяной шайкой головорезов в глухом переулке, строил корабли, жил в лесу, месяцами не используя магию, засыпал в пещере на грудах сокровищ, переваривая незадачливых воров, рассекал крыльями небеса и сам правил целыми народами. Он был способен совершенно без эмоций созерцать прекраснейший восход солнца над морем, страдания роженицы, у которой плод стал поперек чрева, возносящиеся ввысь позолоченные шпили храма, выстроенного в его честь, массовую бойню, названную освободительной войной, где воины резали друг друга в мясо, освобождая только себя от бренного существования. Он впитывал информацию, накапливал ее, анализировал, использовал. Одним словом он был дракон, тысячелетия жизни он оставил позади, тысячелетия простирались перед ним. Испытывать чувства его тоже иногда забавляло, давать волю эмоциям, сочетать разные ощущения и образы, воплощать их в собственном мире.  
Похоже, Дзирт и Артемис исчерпали свою занятность для него, и он без малейшего сочувствия расстался с ними. Где-то в глубине души Артемис был даже готов к такому концу. Но того, что его покинет Дзирт, он никак не ожидал. Эльф будто потерял рассудок от своей любви. А как же он? Как же его чувства?! Как ему жить дальше без Марвина и Дзирта?!? Джарлакс, и тот пропал. Наверное, дракон с ним еще не наигрался и забрал с собой туда, где бы он сейчас ни был. Убийца прислушался к себе – ничего в нем вроде бы не изменилось, каким-то образом он продолжал чувствовать существование мага, но теперь совершенно не мог определить, где тот находится, даже приблизительно в какой стороне. Выходит, Марвин покинул их, но не снял Заклятия Сплава Душ. Совершенно в его непредсказуемом стиле. Что ж, пусть немного, но это обнадеживало. Или все как в его кошмаре – волшебник освободил их от своей власти, а они сами продолжают за нее цепляться и то, что он ощущает не более чем эхо его собственных желаний и надежд.  
И что теперь делать? Куда податься? Энтрери открыл глаза. Оказалось, пока он предавался размышлениям, день успел добраться почти до середины. В унынии бывший наемник побрел обратно к тому месту, где очнулся. Там его дожидалась такая же куча сложенной одежды, как и для Дзирта. Тонкий шелк, отличная кожа, черный цвет как последняя насмешка. Да, он, наконец, стал свободным, но ценой свободы было одиночество.  
До самого заката убийца бродил по равнине, прощаясь и стараясь навсегда запечатлеть в памяти это место, подарившее ему худшие страдания и самое настоящее счастье. Когда сумерки накрыли его с головой, он нашарил в рюкзаке такую же статуэтку, как у дроу. В отличие от эльфа, он заставил недовольно фыркающего огнем коня идти шагом и еще долго бросал взгляды за спину, обдумывая все, что произошло. Как будто прощаясь с погибшим другом и любовником, пока темнота не поглотила очертания последних далеких деревьев, и луг не растворился в призрачном мире сновидений, оставив лишь воспоминания о безоблачных днях за гранью Времени.  
Артемис Энтрери отправился на юг, обратно в Калимпорт. В голове его царила ночь, в душе – туман.

«Берегите друг друга от одиночества вдвоем»  
«Herzeleid» Rammstein  
Он опять возвращался в Калимпорт. Дни и ночи напролет он скакал, делая остановки только тогда, когда уже валился из седла. Гнев и обида, которые поначалу давали ему силы справиться с собственными чувствами, пропали, оставив после себя пустоту, яму-ловушку, наполненную пеплом.  
Столица Калимшана, город, который сделал его сильным, самостоятельным, умным и научил никому не доверять, город, который вырастил и воспитал его, центр торговли любым товаром, средоточие роскоши, нищеты, преступлений и разврата. Как следствие в Калимпорте не было недостатка в богачах, священнослужителях и шлюхах обоего пола. И, естественно, все они составляли разнообразные комбинации. Но сейчас жители интересовали наемного убийцу меньше всего. Ему невыносимо хотелось видеть море, оно всегда влекло его своей красотой и непостоянством. Оно было ненасытным и бездонным, могло открыть свои недра, чтобы поглотить без остатка, до полного исчезновения.  
Вечерний обезлюдевший порт, покинутые корабли у причала, товары за день погружены либо выгружены, матросы разбрелись по кабакам и публичным домам.  
Доски, наполовину занесенные песком, мерное дыхание огромной груди, запах соли, водорослей и мокрого дерева. Наняться что ли матросом на какой-нибудь корабль и пуститься в далекое долгое плавание, чтобы волны прополоскали душу, чтобы морской ветер выдул глупые мысли из головы. Может быть, посчастливится и его убьют в стычке с пиратами, или с охотниками на пиратов, это уж как повезет.  
Серые тени выползают из-под досок причала. Белые лепестки обрывает ветер. Один за другим они улетают прочь, в небо, словно обрывки старых воспоминаний. Марвин знакомит его с драконами на витражах в башне, прижимает к себе мокрого и замерзшего, одевается, раздевается, сварливо выпроваживает из рабочей комнаты, ерошит волосы на его затылке, нежно покусывает нижнюю губу. Дзирт – улыбается, смеется, валит его на траву, покрывает тело поцелуями, играет со своей пантерой, упражняется с ним на клинках, выгибается в экстазе, кончает, исчезает в золотой вспышке и клубах тумана.  
Образы Марвина, Дзирта, Джарлакса наплывают один на другой, перемешиваются,  
уносятся прочь, развеянные, как пепел над водой. Заходящее солнце коснулось последними лучами гладкой поверхности моря, залив его огнем – сотни кораблей и лодок будто вспыхнули в пламени, сгорели и развеялись вместе с прахом воспоминаний Артемиса Энтрери.  
Обессиленный и покинутый наемный убийца сделал то, чего никогда прежде в своей долгой жизни не совершал – он преисполнился жалостью к самому себе.  
\- Нельзя так поступать с теми, кто так тебя любит, – сдавленно проговорил он. – Нельзя!  
Солнце, наконец, скрылось за горизонтом, оставив его наедине с самим собой. Как теперь жить в этой пустоте?! А может, в ней жить будет легче, может это и есть то вечное безмятежное спокойствие ради которого стоит пройти Девять Кругов Ада? Но как научиться не возвращаться постоянно воспоминаниями в прошлое, как уйти от той жизни, как пересилить самого себя? Как отречься от своей второй лучшей жизни и вернуться к первой? И он сумел придумать только одно – жить еще строже и воздержаннее, подчинить свой дух, как уже подчинил себе тело, и преисполниться уважением к самому себе.  
Артемис повернулся спиной к морю и зашагал прочь от гавани. Ноги сами выбирали дорогу, и он вовсе не удивился, когда вскоре оказался у постоялого двора «Алая Устрица». Какая, в общем, разница, куда теперь идти.  
Убийца слегка пошатнулся, когда вошел в общий зал – на него со всех сторон набросились звуки и шумы жизни, чужой жизни, прорвав барьер пустоты, окружавшей его. Люди вокруг него продолжали есть, пить, хохотать, ссориться, похлопывать друг друга по плечам, играть в кости и лапать девок. Но что ему до всех этих людей. Он живет с ними рядом, но не соприкасается с ними. Они дышат одним воздухом, но все же он другой, он сам по себе. Энтрери чуть было не рассмеялся. На самом деле ничего не  
изменилось.  
Завсегдатаи и постояльцы «Алой Устрицы» обернулись к вошедшему, но большинство поспешило вновь отвернуться и уткнуться носом в свои дела. Почти осязаемая аура опасности окутывала нового посетителя, словно туман, взгляд холодных серых глаз обжигал льдом, а голос, которым он обратился к мигом подоспевшему хозяину, таил под мрачной сосредоточенностью решимость применить силу, если кто-то осмелится его потревожить. Никто и не осмелился  
Горхан помнил этого мужчину. Прошлый раз почти два года назад он был здесь в компании с темным эльфом и парой мальчишек-подростков. Они расплачивались наперед, золотом, не скупясь. У бывшего пирата хватало ума не задавать лишних вопросов.  
\- Ту же комнату, что и в прошлый раз? – только поинтересовался он.  
\- Нет, – резко ответил Артемис. – Любую другую.  
Хитрый и умудренный жизнью хозяин гостиницы дал ему комнату в противоположном конце коридора – незачем клиенту постоянно проходить мимо номера, в котором он почему-то (не его ума дело почему) отказался располагаться.  
Сандера будто ударило молнией, когда он спустился вниз, оценивающим взглядом окинул зал и вдруг заметил человека, уходящего от Горхана. Мужчина направился к лестнице, на мгновение они встретились глазами и у парня внутренности сжались в тугой комок. Эти глаза невозможно было забыть – холодные и безжалостные в присутствии других представителей разумных рас, отрешенные и безразличные, но способные мгновенно оживиться, бесконечно внимательные к любым проявлениям слабости или враждебности. Это был он! Ни одним движение мужчина не показал, что они знакомы, казалось, он даже не заметил Сандера, когда прошел рядом. А еще юноша разглядел то смутно знакомое выражение на его лице, которое приобретается через великие мучения и страдания. Кажется, оно проступило явственнее.  
Артемис прошел мимо, обдав его запахом уверенного в себе мужчины, сильного, умудренного жизненным опытом самца, верного своим друзьям и беспощадного к своим врагам. В тот вечер Сандер ни о чем больше не мог думать кроме него.  
На его счастье той ночью ему так и не удалось повидаться с убийцей.

Велев нагреть для себя воду, Артемис надолго погрузился в ванну. Он погрузился в собственное горе и не желал больше никого видеть, никогда. Более того, он убил бы любого, кто посмел бы нарушить его уединение и оплакивание прошлого. Он лежал в горячей воде и рассматривал свое тело, старого слугу, который служил ему так долго и верно – и все ради чего? Полная апатия, он уже несколько месяцев даже не помышлял о сексе. “Что ж, Марвин всегда со мной. Там где моя задница, там и Марвин“. Неожиданно для себя ему захотелось погрузиться в воду с головой. Зачем ему все это? Зачем продолжать все это изо дня в день. Засыпать. Опять просыпаться и страдать. Снова засыпать и грезить во сне о смерти. И так бесконечно.

Марвин уже и не понимал, что происходит на самом деле. Все как-то перемешалось, он то ли бродил во сне, то ли спал наяву. Он доказал сам себе, что может все. Действительно все. Его разум был ненасытен, память стремительно впитывала в себя любую новую информацию, возможности были безграничны. Плюс его врожденная способность реагировать на все раздражители с умопомрачительной скоростью, а его воображение, не признающее границ, а его древняя мудрость и богоподобная красота, исключительная физическая сила и выносливость… А еще он был бессмертен, и даже случись ему погибнуть он смог бы восстановить свое тело и вернуть в него душу. Сколько угодно раз. Никто не в силах совладать с ним, разве что только боги. Да и то не все.  
\- Ты только подумай, какая страшная зависимость, слепая, жадная, не ведающая милосердия, – ни с того ни с сего произнес маг, и Драгонет с непониманием воззрился на него. В последнее время от Марвина можно было ожидать чего угодно, он вел себя так, словно на его голову обрушилось или неслыханное счастье, или настигла заслуженная кара, основательно помутив рассудок.  
Иногда волшебник с удивлением замечал, что он в совершенно незнакомом ему месте, занесенный туда выпущенными на волю вихрями его подсознания. Или же Вселенная играла с ним в свою игру, а он позволял ей подшучивать над собой.  
Еще одна мысль не давала ему покоя – он почему-то слишком болезненно воспринимал собственное отречение от двоих рабов-любовников. Казалось бы, на что они ему, у него есть сыновья, Джарлакс, Драгонет, в конце концов. А те двое ему давно наскучили. И все же какое-то непреодолимое тревожное чувство нарушало его безоблачное спокойствие. Что-то его раздражало, что-то мешало ему сосредоточиться, заниматься насущными делами и блаженно предаваться отдыху. И пока что он не смог определить, что же это такое.

Артемис сидел в общем зале с обычным отстраненно-презрительным выражением на лице, не спеша потягивал темное пиво и старался не думать.  
“Да, этого у него не отнимешь, – улыбнулся Сандер, глядя на него, – он всегда держится гордо и невозмутимо. Даже в бездне своей скорби он излучает уверенность и внушает уважение, как и раньше“.  
Уже не раз юноша пытался пробиться сквозь броню, которой окружил себя наемный убийца, но все неудачно. Похоже, он слишком страдал из-за отсутствия темного эльфа, но ни в какую не подпускал Сандера к себе.  
Больше молодой человек ждать не мог, он терзался слишком долго, он ждал мужчину своей мечты слишком давно, дальше откладывать было некуда.  
Тем же вечером легонько постучав и не дождавшись ответа, парень вошел в комнату Артемиса. Он обнаружил его в безрадостном оцепенении, свернувшегося в клубок на кровати, скованного болью и отчаянием. Убийца настолько отрешился от этого мира, что даже не повесил над дверью фигурку дракона. Что, впрочем, спасло мальчишке жизнь.  
\- Артемис, это я, можно? – на всякий случай произнес Сандер.  
\- Заходи, – бесцветным голосом обронил мужчина.  
Юноша забрался на кровать, поджал под себя ноги. Убийца глядел на него невидящими глазами. Мыслями он был в далекой башне, где маг открыл ему настоящую красоту и многоцветие жизни.  
“Я стою на коленях! Молю тебя, забери меня домой!“ – просил он, твердил одно и то же день за днем.  
\- Как мне утешить тебя? – с неподдельной заботой спросил парень. – Я боюсь даже прикоснуться к тебе.  
\- Если ты прикоснешься ко мне – я тебя убью.  
И Сандер сидел в ногах мужчины, которого он обожал, не сводил с него обеспокоенных глаз и не шевелился.  
“Я ничего не чувствую, – подумал Артемис, – совсем ничего, ни возбуждения, ни отвращения. Совершенно ни-че-го“. Эта мысль ужасала и одновременно оставляла какое-то подобие мрачного удовлетворения.  
Он поворачивал ключ в замке, дверь открывалась, и воспоминания вырывались на волю, как бы тщательно он не скрывался от них. Энтрери разлепил сухие глаза – юноша все так же сидел на краю постели, воплощение безответной любви и смирения, что ему было еще терять? А что было терять ему самому?!!  
Один за другим Артемис погасил в памяти воспоминания, выжег их огнем, а горячий прах пустил по ветру.  
Он плавно распрямился, встал с кровати, сделал несколько шагов к окну. Было легче смотреть на улицу, где переминались с ноги на ногу кони, сновали живые люди, которым было куда спешить, чем на излучающего обожание мальчика.  
Сандер не стал больше выжидать, сейчас или никогда. Пусть лучше убьет, чем так мучаться. Он приблизился к мужчине, тщетно пытаясь поймать его взгляд, и произнес:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Артемис ничего не ответил, эта фраза сразила его такой болью нахлынувших воспоминаний – такие же слова, такое же место, только герои другие. Никогда ему не избавиться от прошлого. Оно будет все время возрождаться из пепла и вечно преследовать его. Он положил свою жесткую и нежную ладонь на затылок Сандера, который чуть было не стал на колени, уничтоженный чувством благодарности. На лице Энтрери не отразилось ни желания, ни нежелания. Мгновение – и они оказались на кровати. Сандер тонко застонал в порыве безграничного наслаждения, прильнув к потерявшим чувствительность губам, и дрожал всем телом, прижимаясь к любимому мужчине.  
\- Сильнее! – повторял он. – Пожалуйста, еще глубже!!  
Единственная фраза, которой удостоил его Артемис во время соития, была:  
\- Я не берегу еще пару сантиметров на черный день.  
И задвигал бедрами еще энергичнее, заставляя юношу биться под ним, выстанывая имя любовника.  
Матовый рассвет сквозь стекло, крик сокола разрывает тишину, жгучий ветер заставляет дрожать, смутные тени, сиреневые глаза расплываются золотом, далекие губы, искривившиеся в улыбке…  
Сандер знал, что Артемис думает не о нем.  
Энтрери лег на спину. Постепенно его дыхание совпало с дыханием мальчика. Он почувствовал, как член опять наливается кровью и вздымает покрывало. Паренек во сне повернулся в его сторону и задел коленкой. Вот он снова пошевелился, придвинулся ближе и положил ему руку на грудь. Сандер распахнул глаза и их взгляды встретились. Артемис чувствовал, как напряженный член юноши упирается ему в бедро. Он притянул мальчика к себе, и они слились, утопив друг друга в море спермы. Запах соленой влаги, запах слизи из прямой кишки, запах мужского секса. Рано утром, еще до того как первые постояльцы спустились к завтраку, они уже сидели снизу вдвоем. Запах черного кофе, поджаренного мяса, свежего хлеба, яичницы. Они набросились на еду, так до сих пор и не обменявшись ни единым словом после этой ночи.  
Весь день прошел как в полусне. Они ходили в порт, рассматривали новые суда. Артемис рассказывал о тех местах, откуда прибыли корабли, он столько всего повидал за свою жизнь. Обедали в рыбацкой таверне, Сандер глаз не сводил с мужчины, млел от каждого случайного прикосновения, был вне себя от счастья, что дышит одним с ним воздухом. После заката они вернулись в комнату Энтрери и вновь занялись любовью.  
Горхан только провожал странную пару взглядом.  
Внезапно они проснулись. Было пора. Пора зарабатывать на существование. Сандеру своим телом, Артемису – убийствами. Оба торговали жизнями. Своей, чужими, никакой разницы.

День ото дня Марвин становился все более жестоким. Один вид полуэльфа мог привести его в бешенство, оно неверное слово или лишнее движение – и чародей срывал на нем все свое раздражение. Временами он бывал так беспощаден, что желание выпрыгнуть из окна казалось бедному юноше мудрым и продуманным. Отойдя после вспышки, маг становился тих, нежен и ласков. Как свирепый правитель испытывает мимолетное сочувствие к матерям и женам тех несчастных, которых он замучил до смерти в пыточных камерах, так забавы ради.  
\- Можешь не держать меня, – с трудом шевеля слипшимися от крови губами, выговорил полуэльф. – Я не буду сопротивляться.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Я сделаю все, что ты прикажешь, – Драгонет уже и не пытался дергаться под весом навалившегося на него колдуна.  
\- Тогда сопротивляйся.  
\- Зачем???  
\- Чтобы мне было за что ударить тебя!  
\- Неужели тебе все еще нужна причина?.. Почему ты стал так жесток со мной?!  
\- Потому что ты всем своим видом напоминаешь мне о них! А я от них хочу избавиться. Уже избавился!  
\- Но я ведь не виноват в этом. Я не знаю, почему ты на меня злишься, но…  
\- Заткнись!!! Иначе я заживо сдеру с тебя шкуру, потом воскрешу и освежую заново! И так будет продолжаться пока мой гнев не утихнет и я не найду решение!  
Марвин поднялся с его распростертого тела. Полуэльф отвернул голову в другую сторону и стиснул зубы, готовясь к боли, даже не пытаясь защититься. Это бы только раззадорило мага еще больше. Драгонет невольно вздрогнул, когда услышал свист плети за миг до прикосновения с кожей.  
Снова все повторилось. Излечив его раны, старательно избегая его взгляда, Марвин ушел, взвинченный еще сильнее.  
А потом волшебник принял решение. Дракон принял решение. Угроза нависла над его рассудком, и он вполне осознавал ее. Он погружался в сон, который длился сутками напролет, а когда просыпался, то не мог с уверенностью сказать, явь это или очередной сон. Его мощь становилась его слабостью, безудержное любопытство вело по опасной дороге к пределам Вселенной, а за ее гранью были только непроглядная тьма и безмолвие.  
Он созрел для смерти, он был вынужден это сделать. Необходимо было разрушить чары, обратившиеся против него самого. Смыть с себя эту липкую зависимость, очиститься, а такие омовения совершались огнем и кровью.  
Драгонет мог лишь наблюдать за приближающимся к нему волшебником. Печально наблюдать за тем, как быстро сокращается расстояние между ними, и некуда бежать. Да и зачем, еще пара мгновений и все закончится. Полуэльф видел это решение на лице колдуна, видел, что это будет последний раз и в этот раз он замучает его до смерти. Невольный избранник золотого существа – Драгонет, Драконова Сеть, в один прекрасный день должен быть принесен жертву. Марвин раскрыл ему свои богоподобные объятия, из которых полуэльфу не было возврата. Драгонет услышал собственный отчаянный крик, растворяющийся как прядь тумана в последнем поцелуе, он снова ощутил тот томный экстаз, когда он и Марвин были одним целым. Ужас и сладкая нега смешались в нем.  
\- Прости, малыш, ты не можешь остаться со мной. Твое время подошло к концу. Я должен сам освободиться от тебя. Ты дал мне неизмеримо больше, чем я тебе. Я благодарен. Прости меня и прощай, – почти нежно произнес маг в заостренное ушко. И силы, которые со всех сторон рвались к уготованной жертве, столкнулись и с ревом взметнули свою добычу, поглотили ее в урагане огня.  
“Вот и все…“ – подумал чародей, теперь он навсегда расстанется с этим сном. Прошлый раз он с холодной расчетливостью унес отсюда все ценные для него предметы – несколько дюжин книг да парочку особо изысканных вещиц. Мальчика больше нет. Теперь ничего не сдерживало мага от разрушения этой затянувшейся грезы.  
Силой мысли он перенесся наружу, на серую каменную грудь пустоши. Он зашагал прочь от Замка Серого Камня, по бескрайнему бесплодному полю, усеянному обломками гранитных плит, фрагментами мраморных колон… частями разбитой мебели, кусками изломанного оружия, останками воинов… Когда Марвин проходил мимо них, они шевелились, будто собирались подняться и последовать за ним, но колдун не замедлял шага, он оставлял все это позади. То, что за спиной – становится прошлым.  
Наконец, он решил, что отошел достаточно, остановился, обернулся. Высоченная каменная скала была далеко и все же, казалось, нависала над ним. Дракон, не мигая, смотрел на нее, зрачки его золотых глаз вытянулись вертикально, превратившись в бездонные черные щели. В их пропасти часть за частью исчезал мир, который его больше не интересовал. События, воспоминания, боль, смех, секс. Поглощалось все.  
Маг даже отказал этому миру умереть в треске и грохоте, он разрушал его в абсолютной тишине. Части отламывались, крошились, рассыпались в пыль и пропадали. С последним всплеском сил чародей смежил веки, а когда он вновь распахнул их – его окружали причудливые и пестрые вихри Вселенной. Марвин удовлетворенно кивнул, будто поклонился невидимым богам. Он восстановил равновесие, исцелил мечущийся разум, спокойный и умиротворенный маг отправился в свой новый дом.

Полуэльфа вывернуло наизнанку от жгучей боли, он оглох от рева, ослеп от раскаленного сияния, его разорвало на части. Он исчез.  
Внезапная тишина навалилась на него всем свом весом, тяжело прижимая к полу. Полу? Деревянные доски??? Под ладонями… Драгонету понадобилось некоторое усилие, чтобы разлепить зажмуренные веки. Он был в своей комнате в Гильдии Убийц. У себя дома. “Спасибо…“ – произнес он одними губами и нежно погладил золотой браслет в виде дракона, надетый выше локтя.


	39. Chapter 39

_Глава 39_

Артемис примирился с решением волшебника, он даже пытался не думать о нем, старался не вспоминать, правда, пока что тщетно. Это было решение его повелителя, которому следовало подчиняться безропотно. И убийца не роптал. Но прошло пять лет, а он все никак не мог выбросить из головы Дзирта До’Урдена. Память, как обоюдоострый кинжал, – режет, какой стороной не поверни. Он не мог без него жить. Чем бы он ни занимался, чем бы ни старался заменить темного эльфа – это была не жизнь. Энтрери просыпался с утра, вспоминал – Дзирт – и накатывала черная тоска. Ощущение мимолетной радости, которое дарили ему сновидения, где они снова были вместе, вытесняла отвратительная реальность дня. Каждый новый день он принимал с таким же глухим безразличием, что и все предыдущие.  
Сандер не понимал его. Как можно так долго скорбеть о том, что было так давно. Уже пять лет и три месяца Артемис жил в «Алой Устрице», занимался какими-то своими делами, бывало, даже выполнял заказы, чтобы разжиться деньгами, хотя парень знал, что тратил тот исключительно мало. Практически не выбирался из гостиницы, совершенно не интересовался жизнью города. Иногда милостиво подпускал Сандера к своему телу, да и то больше из великодушия, чем от нужды удовлетворить собственные здоровые потребности. Все остальное время он был замкнут и угрюм. Временами казалось, что он ничего не чувствует, как будто ничего больше не могло вызвать у него ни желания, ни отвращения, ни вообще привлечь его внимание. Он даже не всегда реагировал сразу, когда Сандер обращался к нему. А когда парню все же удавалось обратить на себя его взор и хоть немного разговорить, вымученная полуулыбка еще долго не сходила с его губ. Знать бы кому он улыбался. В этом человеке и впрямь было что-то сверхъестественное, какая-то жуткая тайна. Он приковывал к себе взгляды еще раньше, чем люди успевали осознать, что лучше отвести их подобру-поздорову. Глаза его смотрели так, будто он слышит то, чего не слышат остальные, и знает немало такого, о чем большинство и не подозревает. Энтрери не был таким, как обычные люди. Иногда он вообще не был похож на человека, а скорее на принявшего человеческий облик дикого зверя.  
В дни своего молчания и праздности он думал о Дзирте, о темном эльфе, сошедшем с ума из-за любви, блуждающего по лишенному солнечного света лабиринту Подземья. Что ж, может быть он хотя бы не один. Наемник невольно взглянул на юношу, устроившегося с ногами в кресле рядом с его кроватью. Похоже, этот мальчик остался для него единственным светом в жизни, маленьким солнышком. От его взгляда Сандер встрепенулся, улыбнулся несмело. И, конечно же, не упустил шанса завладеть вниманием мужчины.  
\- Артемис, – мягко начал он, – ты уже второй день не встаешь с постели.  
\- Позавчера я выполнил заказ. Могу отдохнуть.  
\- Ты пришел вчера рано утром, завалился на кровать, с тех пор ты даже сапоги не снял, разве что только меч отстегнул. И совершено ничего не ел.  
\- Я не голоден. Мне удобно и в сапогах. И я вставал пару раз – ходил отлить.  
\- Но, Артемис…  
\- Прошу тебя, – убийца начал раздражаться, – оставь меня в покое и не мешай мне думать.  
\- Ты хотел сказать _грезить_? О ком? Опять о Дзирте?!  
Энтрери бросил на него ледяной взгляд, но Сандер не унимался.  
\- Или о том загадочном человеке, о котором ты ни за что не хочешь говорить?  
Взгляд Артемиса промораживал уже насквозь. Но парень оказался устойчив к холоду.  
\- Почему ты все еще убиваешься по нему? Жизнь продолжается и без него. Ты еще молод, ты можешь…  
Ассассин чуть было не ухмыльнулся.  
\- Как ты думаешь, сколько мне лет? – перебил он пылкие слова юнца.  
\- Лет тридцать, ну может быть тридцать с лишним – ты что-то сдал в последнее время, – попробовал отшутиться парень.  
\- Мне двести шестьдесят четыре года. Первые четыре десятилетия принадлежали мне. Следующие два века – ему. Жизнь без него не продолжается. Она застыла.  
\- Ты принадлежал ему больше двухсот лет? – потрясенный Сандер взвился из кресла. – Великие боги, тебе больше двухсот лет?!  
\- Я и сейчас принадлежу ему. И всегда буду.  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты...  
\- Сначала все было так ясно – я его ненавидел, хотел убить его, хотел сбежать. А потом… потом все перемешалось. Я стал его бояться, затем уважать, любить и, наконец, боготворить.  
\- Вот так просто ненависть перешла в любовь? – Сандер жадно внимал его словам – Артемис редко откровенничал с ним.  
\- Вовсе не просто, – убийца все больше оживлялся, воскрешая воспоминания. – Хуже всего было то промежуточное состояние, когда я впервые почувствовал к нему физическое влечение. Очень скоро оказалось, что я не могу с этим бороться, и однажды я впервые закричал “еще!“. Он поставил меня перед выбором – продолжать ненавидеть и желать его смерти, или любить и желать _его_. Первое было настоящим кошмаром, второе казалось еще худшим. Но даже при всем своем желании я уже не мог повернуть назад и продолжать сопротивляться. Против кого – самого себя? Оставалась только одна дорога, вперед, в неизвестное, в пропасть.  
Энтрери замолчал и Сандер осмелился нарушить тишину:  
\- Он задал тебе вопрос и сам же подсказал ответ, да?  
\- Единственный возможный ответ.  
\- А если бы ты все же не согласился, не принял бы его?  
\- Такого варианта ответа не было. В вопросе “Ты со мной, или...?“ – “или“ попросту отсутствовало. И это было абсолютно естественно. Ему невозможно отказать. Ведь он совершенен.  
\- Кто же он? – не удержался парень.  
\- Тебе лучше не знать этого, – неожиданно резко ответил Энтрери.  
Сандер откинулся в кресле. Через пару минут он вновь не выдержал и заговорил.  
\- Странно, наверное, когда думаешь о своем прошлом с точки зрения не дней и месяцев, а столетий. Да и о будущем тоже. Хорошо эльфам. Обычным людям отмеряно всего ничего с их точки зрения. Разве что только волшебники вроде ЛаВалля могут продлить себе жизнь на пару сотен лет.  
Энтрери так подскочил на кровати, что парень испуганно вжался в спинку кресла.  
\- Что ты знаешь о ЛаВалле? – нетерпеливо спросил наемный убийца.  
\- То же что и все, – пожал плечами Сандер, удивляясь, почему старый плут так заинтересовал Артемиса. – Он дряхлый колдун, состоит на службе при Гильдии Воров.  
\- Постой, что значит состоит?! – голос наемника внезапно осип.  
\- Ну, то и значит. Работает на очередного пашу. Хитрый чародей пережил с десяток глав гильдии, они воюют за власть, лезут один перед другим, предают, убивают, а он остается, всегда выходит сухим из воды и, как ни в чем не бывало, служит новому паше. Есть даже поговорка – что-то типа «Все меняется, только ЛаВалль всегда на своем месте» или еще говорят «Вечный как ЛаВалль».  
\- Так ЛаВалль еще жив?!? Что ж ты раньше молчал?!!  
Одним движением убийца оказался на ногах, подхватил на бегу оружие и бросился вон из комнаты.  
\- Я же не знал, что ты к нему неравнодушен, – крикнул вдогонку Сандер и поплелся к себе. Увы, в его мире деньги приходилось зарабатывать тяжким трудом, а ему они нужны были гораздо больше чем Артемису.  
Первые несколько сотен метров Энтрери бежал. Потом слегка успокоился и решил, раз ЛаВалль ухитрился прожить столько лет, то не помрет за эти пару минут. Да и глупо он выглядит, несущийся сломя голову по Калимпорту. И куда? – на свидание с престарелым чародеем. Нет, пожалуй, нет – на встречу со старым другом. От этой мысли на сердце у Артемиса неожиданно потеплело.  
Хитрый и мудрый колдун никогда ни с кем не ссорился, предпочитая не наживать врагов. А с Энтрери его связывали очень давние отношения. Почти с тех самых пор, когда четырнадцатилетний Артемис стал лейтенантом одной из самых влиятельных гильдий Калимпорта – Гильдии Бассадони. То, что начиналось, как взаимовыгодное сотрудничество с налетом опасности превратилось со временем в некоторое подобие дружбы. ЛаВалль всегда охотно принимал у себя Артемиса Энтрери и они, бывало, вели долгие беседы в башне уже и тогда немолодого седобородого чародея. Сколько же ему сейчас? Как, оказывается, он соскучился по знакомому лицу из прошлого! Пару лет назад он действительно попытался узнать что-нибудь о судьбе своих старых знакомых. Начал с Двайвел – женщины-хафлинга, с которой он тоже был в приятельских отношениях. Как и ожидалось, она давным-давно умерла, и Артемис больше не тревожил призраков своей юности. А тут такая новость! Кто угодно бегом ринется.  
Нахлынувшие воспоминания все же не помешали Энтрери сообразить, что просто так в гильдию его не впустят. Он мысленно ухмыльнулся – в этом городе до сих пор ходят слухи и легенды о неуловимом и непобедимом Артемисе Энтрери, ночном кошмаре и вечном страхе былых властьимущих Калимпорта, тех, кто не успел нанять его раньше своих конкурентов. О да, он был лучшим. То есть он и сейчас лучший, но ведь не заявишься к новому паше со словами – «Я Артемис Энтрери, прошло двести лет, и я вернулся». Да и не стоит так светиться в окрестностях гильдии, вокруг как всегда полно соглядатаев и охранников, переодетых торговцами, нищими, простыми горожанами.  
Как ни хотелось Артемису поскорее увидеться с ЛаВаллем, все-таки благоразумие и расчетливое терпение взяли верх. Всего-то и оставалось подождать пару часов до захода солнца. А там уж Энтрери будет в своей стихии. Тогда никакая даже утроенная охрана не помешает ему пробраться внутрь гильдии и наведаться в башню к магу. Помнит ли его сам маг? Может это только у самого Артемиса сохранились теплые воспоминания о колдуне. Сколько наемных убийц работало на гильдию после него? Но проявлял ли чародей такое участие и терпение хоть к одному из них? И почему он симпатизировал Энтрери? Боялся? Не без этого. Или предпочитал быть если не в кругу его друзей, то хотя бы за пределами круга врагов. А может, у них просто нашлось много общего – лучший наемный убийца, работа которого обязывала к одиночеству и книжник-маг, такой же одинокий в своей башне.  
Затаившись в тени между двумя домами, убийца подстерегал сумерки. Ответы на все его вопросы находились совсем близко, поэтому бесполезно копаться в прошлом, немного терпения, и он скоро все узнает. Шкала настроения ассассина дрогнула и несмело поползла вверх. В общем-то, ничего отрадного еще не произошло, но сама охота, роль хищника, ощущение напряженного выжидания, когда ты на самом деле заинтересован в победе, взбодрили наемника. Он вел свою игру и смог ненадолго позабыть о Марвине и Дзирте.  
С наступлением темноты Энтрери даже позволил себе действовать не стремительно, а растянуть удовольствие, смакуя приключение, наслаждаясь каждой минутой опасной игры. Ему не хватало этого напряженного ощущения постоянной готовности, готовности ко всему. Он не хотел оставлять за собой трупы – вполне подойдет незаметно проскользнуть, минуя ловушки и настороженные глаза, сделать все изящно и красиво. А вот и башня – убежище всех волшебников. Несколько хитроумных препятствий, парочка безвредных для него заклятий (ах да, повышенная устойчивость к чужой магии, спасибо Марвину за дары его. О боги, он опять о нем вспомнил…) и Артемис прокрался на самый верх, где раньше располагались покои чародея. Наверняка привычки с годами не меняются, особенно у таких привязанных к одному месту людей. Для них важно то, чем они занимаются, их книги, лаборатория, куча магического барахла, поэтому один раз выбрав убежище, они редко когда его меняют. Что, впрочем, не имело никакого отношения к Марвину (Великие боги, опять!). Да, чародей определенно находился за этой дверью, Энтрери все никак не мог привыкнуть к этим неумолимым преградам. Он сжал кинжал покрепче (а вдруг старый колдун сошел с ума, или может там какой-нибудь демон, который принял его обличье, и не вполне верно расценит любезный визит убийцы), еще раз осмотрел дверь на наличие ловушек. Не обнаружив больше ни одной, Артемис великодушно постучал. И был несколько озадачен, когда в ответ раздалось «Входите!» знакомым старческим, но довольно-таки бодрым голосом. Либо ЛаВалль был всегда готов к приходу незваных гостей, либо те, кого он мог ожидать знали обо всех хитростях проникновения в жилище мага. Больше не таясь и не раздумывая, Энтрери открыл дверь. Сперва он увидел кого-то в длинном темно-синем балахоне стоящего к нему спиной перед столом, заваленным всякой чародейской атрибутикой. Потом этот кто-то обернулся, оказавшись седовласым стариком, не то что бы дряхлым и немощным, но уж очень старым на вид, однако, несомненно, ЛаВаллем. А затем последовала долгая молчаливая пауза. Двое мужчин напряженно вглядывались друг в друга.  
\- Артемис… – сначала неуверенно произнес колдун. – Артемис Энтрери! – воскликнул он уже громче, без страха, без раздражения, только с удивлением, легким недоверием и, спасибо вам боги, будто бы затаенной радостью. – Это действительно ты?  
У Артемиса от нахлынувших чувств горло перехватило спазмом. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону чародея, остальное расстояние ЛаВалль преодолел сам и, Энтрери даже оторопел от такого проявления чувств, заключил наемника в объятия. Сколько времени ушло на рассматривание друг друга, стирания неверия во взглядах, искренне-дружеские пожатия рук они не запомнили.  
Колдун проявил редкое понимание и тактичность, не выпытывая, как Артемису удалось прожить такое огромное для обычного человека количество лет. Он хорошо знал, что Энтрери не был обычным человеком.  
Артемис в свою очередь предпочитал говорить о прошлом, ворошить их общие воспоминания, не собираясь даже упоминать события настоящего, а уж тем более обсуждать два века порознь.  
ЛаВалль был отличным собеседником. Именно за это и ценил его убийца больше всего еще в годы своей юности. Не за полезную информацию, не за мелкие услуги, а за вот такую способность слушать, когда нужно, и ответить, что нужно.  
Они все говорили и говорили, наемный убийца, проживший два с половиной века, и еще более старый колдун. И Артемис сам не заметил, как от прошлого стал переходить к настоящему, к своему настоящему. Маг налил им обоим по кубку красного вина, сел напротив ассассина за круглый резной столик. Он смотрел на стальноглазого мужчину и все еще не мог поверить, что это на самом деле Артемис Энтрери. Он будто погружался в океан унесшихся лет. Будто и не было десятилетий кропотливой работы, смен глав гильдий, кровопролитных войн, в которых он принимал весьма активное участие, не ради власти, а ради спокойного уединения, возможности проводить бессонные ночи за любимым делом. И вот он, все еще живой, но дряхлый старец, а перед ним сидит полный сил молодой мужчина из его прошлого. Неужто время пошло вспять? Или он сошел с ума, закрывшись со своей магией в этой башне? Чародей снова и снова всматривался в черты лица ассассина. Тот вел себя совершенно непринужденно, подпер ладонью щеку и иногда подносил к губам кубок. Имена паши Пуука, Расситера, Двайвел Тиггервиллис, паши Бассадони, еще дюжины их общих знакомых порхали над столом. Все они давно умерли, может было самое время поговорить о живых? Энтрери снова отпил вина. Колдуну на миг показалось, что тот охмелел, но мгновение спустя ладонь Артемиса поднялась выше, отводя прядь волос. Тогда ЛаВалль увидел, что мужчина опирается на руку вовсе не потому, что ему тяжело держать голову, а оттого, что его губы дрожат. Убийца бросил на него взгляд полный гнева и дикого отчаяния. Чародей даже вздрогнул, но сразу понял, что Энтрери злится сам на себя за то, что в его глазах блестят слезы.  
\- Артемис, – вкрадчиво произнес маг, протягивая морщинистую руку к убийце, однако останавливая сам себя на полпути, так и не коснувшись его плеча. – Что так мучает тебя?  
Энтрери замер, оборвав себя на полуслове. Он как-то странно посмотрел на колдуна, откинув голову и прищурив глаза, словно взвешивая, стоит ли доверять чародею. ЛаВалль вдруг отчетливо припомнил, как он впервые увидел Артемиса, очередного юного похитителя жизней, который вскоре стал известен на весь Калимпорт. То было осенним днем столетия назад, ЛаВалль следил за молодым человеком, направляющимся к его паше, не обращая внимания, а на самом деле внимательно наблюдая, за попрошайками, вьющимися вокруг, преодолевающего опасности и препятствия жизни как игру, уверенного только в самом себе, сосредоточенного, будто монах на молитве. Он все такой же замкнутый, саркастичный, смертельно опасный, но ЛаВалль видел – что-то поменялось, вернее, поменяло самого Энтрери. А тот впился в него своими холодными серыми глазами. Такими уж холодными? Он выдержал долгую паузу, прежде чем ресницы его дрогнули, опустились вниз, и он промолвил:  
\- Позволь мне тогда рассказать тебе о прахе лет на стекле окна, сквозь которое я смотрю на синее небо, изогнутое от золотого ветра. Все вокруг зеленое, насколько может видеть глаз, и ослепительные белые вспышки. И солнце… – Энтрери с такой силой сжал серебряный кубок в кулаке, что остатки вина плеснули за смятые края.  
Он едва совладал с хрипами, душившими его, а когда смог опять нормально говорить, поведал ЛаВаллю обо всем, почти обо всем, что навсегда изменило его жизнь. Конечно же, одной ночи ему не хватило на весь рассказ, для этого понадобились следующие дни и ночи, но начало было положено, и колдун слушал его с обычным участливым вниманием и пониманием. Большего Артемису Энтрери и не было нужно. Чародей не перебивал его, упаси боги прервать этот вымученный откровенный рассказ, он только вставлял время от времени кивки и похмыкивания, совершенно искренне поощряя Артемиса продолжать его необыкновенную горько-счастливую историю.  
Чем дольше Энтрери говорил, тем возвышеннее и печальнее становился его голос, будто  
он познавал сокрытые прежде откровения о деяниях древних богов, теперь позабытых и оттого мертвых. Угадывалось, что он извлекает из своей скорби какую-то бесконечную нечестивую радость. Словно бы получая болезненное удовлетворение от того, что часть его духа пребывала в мрачной меланхолии, а другая – в чудовищных красочных грезах. Во всем его рассказе присутствовало некое мученическое величие, которое заставляло ЛаВалля с еще большей жадностью прислушиваться к каждому слову.  
Рассвет застал наемного убийцу выдохшимся и опустошенным. Поднявшись, он прогулялся по гостиной чародея, разминая шею и плечи, потом вновь уселся. ЛаВалль ни на секунду не засомневался, что этот человек глубоко несчастен. Убийца сам налил себе выпить. В ход уже давно пошло муншэйское виски. Теперь все дозволенно! Сделал глоток, поднял глаза на старого друга и произнес:  
\- Сажи мне что-нибудь.  
\- А что бы ты хотел услышать?  
\- Что-нибудь жизнеутверждающее и вселяющее надежду.  
\- Артемис, я потрясен, если не сказать ошеломлен твоим рассказом. Это нечто недоступное простым смертным, но ты особенный, я всегда об этом знал. Я не могу ничем тебя утешить, – колдун уловил недовольную гримасу наемника и поспешил добавить, – да и ни к чему тебе мое утешение. Ты замкнул в сердце своем счастье и горе, сплавив их воедино, – ЛаВалль перевел взгляд на свой кубок, взял его в руку. – Страдание, как крепкое вино. Если выпить чуть больше чем нужно – появится искушение пить еще и еще. А, как ты знаешь, с помощью излишеств ничего добиться или исправить нельзя.  
Энтрери зарылся всеми десятью пальцами в изрядно отросшие волосы и зажмурился.  
\- Я просил тебя не наставлять меня, а сказать, что ты обо всем этом думаешь. Должен же быть какой-то выход! Ты один из немногих по-настоящему умных людей, которых я встречал в жизни. Не к леди Аластриэль же мне податься! Неужели ты не можешь придумать ничего, что могло бы помочь мне вернуться к нему?!  
Чародей молчал несколько минут. Не то перетряхивал размышления столетней давности, не то собирался с духом, чтобы промолвить страшную истину.  
\- Когда-то существовал город под названием Йасс-Вадахх. Это был город мечты любого смертного, блистательный как солнце, весь в сиянии золота, укутанный в мраморные кружева и зелень садов. Люди, населявшие его, не знали недостатка ни в чем. Они посвящали себя искусству и науке, они были мудры и красивы. Простые насущные заботы их не волновали. Пищу, плоды, мясо и напитки, им доставляли в обмен на их знания. Они могли позволить себе думать только о прекрасном, о вечном, о самом совершенстве. И трудились, дабы его достичь в самих себе и во всем, что окружало их, – колдун снова выдержал паузу. – От древнего города не осталось и развалин.  
\- И что же произошло? – нахмурившись, спросил Артемис.  
\- Йасс-Вадахх приснился одному из богов, – маг закрывает лицо руками, потом разводит их в стороны и показывает пустые ладони. – Но сон этот не понравился богу. И когда он проснулся – Йасс-Вадахх исчез.  
Энтрери с горечью усмехнулся и залпом осушил свой стакан.  
\- Ты меня обнадежил, – с сарказмом заметил он. – Все вы чародеи одинаковые. Вам только дай повод, и вы тут же начинаете изъясняться двусмысленными историями, напуская загадочности и туману.  
После опрометчиво произнесенного последнего слова Артемис умолк, вертикальная складка надолго залегла у него между бровями.  
\- Кого же ты любишь больше, – осторожно поинтересовался ЛаВалль, – Марвина или Дзирта, или может Джарлакса?  
\- Я сам не знаю, – глухо ответил наемник. – Да и какая разница, теперь я один. Позади туман, впереди пустота.  
\- Ты удивительный человек, Артемис Энтрери. Ты всегда был особенным, именно поэтому в жизни твоей происходят удивительные события. Но ты всегда слишком мрачно  
и равнодушно взирал на жизнь. Истинный ассассин… Все бегут прочь от границы между жизнью и смертью, а ты стоишь на ней и ждешь, в какую сторону тебя ветер сдует.  
\- Ветра нет, – бесцветным голосом отозвался Энтрери. – Он бы разогнал туман.  
\- Ветер это ты.  
Артемис поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на мага, пытаясь отыскать в его словах какой-то скрытый смысл или даже замаскированную подсказку. Разглядел только дружеское участие и поддержку. Это помогало, но не сильно.  
\- Ты не будешь против, если я к тебе еще как-нибудь загляну, – спросил он.  
\- Приходи хоть каждый день. Ну, или ночь, – искренне улыбнулся маг, и морщинки вокруг его глаз стали еще глубже.  
Губы Энтрери тронуло жалкое подобие ответной улыбки.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Очень был рад тебя увидеть, и всегда буду рад, – кивнул на прощание чародей.  
Убийца позволил себе маленькую слабость на следующий же день. И на следующий. И день спустя. Он стал приходить к магу почти ежедневно, больше не пробираясь на территорию гильдии тайком, а свободно, как к себе домой. Ну, а что, раньше он тут ведь бывало и жил. Пошли слухи и начали вовсю строиться догадки, кто же этот хмурый мужчина, так часто посещающий колдуна и так долго засиживающийся у него. ЛаВалль даже как-то пошутил, что выгляди он помоложе и попривлекательнее, на их счет возникли бы двусмысленные предположения. Энтрери только скривился, вся эта пустая болтовня мало беспокоила его. Пока Гильдия не представляла угрозы для него – он не представлял угрозы для Гильдии.  
\- Мы с тобой две реликвии, застывшие в потоке времени, – однажды сказал убийца ЛаВаллю.  
\- Только я гребу против течения времени руками и ногами, а тебя оно мягко колышет на своих волнах.  
\- Мне просто некуда плыть, гавань, в которую я стремлюсь, не ждет гостей.  
\- Артемис, Артемис, тебе нужно отвлечься от своих тяжких дум. Ты сам себе время, а ты грызешь себя изнутри. Попытайся начать новую жизнь, займись чем-то новым и интересным для себя, что тебя по-настоящему увлечет.  
\- Ты считаешь, для меня осталось еще что-то интереснее Марвина?  
\- Всегда есть что-нибудь неизведанное, что хотелось бы попробовать, только обычно не хватает времени, или сил, или средств. У тебя всего в избытке.  
\- И, правда, – согласился Энтрери после некоторого размышления. – Было дело, я несколько раз приходил в порт с твердым намерением наняться в матросы. Что еще может спасти меня – новая стихия, новые лица, куча опасностей, уйма приключений, некогда вспоминать, некогда страдать. Но каждый раз меня останавливала мысль – я уйду в море, а Дзирт одумается и примется меня искать. Куда он первым делом рванет – конечно, в Калимпорт. А меня там нет, я отправился в плавание развеяться. У меня море темнело на глазах от таких размышлений.  
\- Самоубийца, – с грустью произнес чародей.  
\- Знаю, – тихо отозвался Артемис.  
Наемник теперь редко показывался в «Алой Устрице». Разве что только переночевать. Да и тогда он, мельком взглянув на расстроенное лицо Сандера, открывал дверь в свою комнату, снимал одежду и тут же падал на кровать. Он старался как можно быстрее заснуть, в надежде увидеть во сне Дзирта или Марвина, может хотя бы Джарлакса.  
Сандер безумно страдал от равнодушия Энтрери. В глубине души он понимал, что даже когда Артемис милостиво позволял к себе прикасаться, когда проникал в него, заполняя собой до предела, это было для самого наемного убийцы не более чем реакцией тела, чисто физическим актом, стремлением забыться, позволить себе погрузиться в грезы, где на месте Сандера был другой или другие. Но юноша и не смел желать большего. Это и так было для него чудом, мечтой, воплотившейся в реальность. Пусть хоть телом, если не помыслами, этот мужчина был с ним. С ним! А теперь убийца постоянно где-то пропадал, так что увидеть его хоть мимолетно уже само по себе становилось праздником. По тем коротким фразам, которыми Энтрери удосуживался наградить парня, тот узнал, что наемник проводит едва ли не сутки напролет со старым чародеем ЛаВаллем. Но от этого Сандеру легче не становилось. Без Артемиса ему было попросту плохо. И становилось все хуже.

“Дневной свет – пытка. Кромешный мрак – тортура. Любое ощущение – орудие дьявольских истязаний. Нет плоти на моих костях“.  
Дзирт испытывал острый восторг от интенсивности своего страдания. Иногда он мысленно разговаривал с Марвином, словно тот был его богом. Так же безответно. Но дроу был уверен, что маг его слышит.  
Эти несколько лет, что тянулись для Артемиса бесконечной вереницей одинаковых дней, нанизанных друг за другом, для темного эльфа промелькнули как взмах крыла дракона при взлете, едва не сбив его с ног порожденным вихрем. Может быть, причиной тому была тьма Подземья, навечно поселившаяся в душах своих детей. Дзирта тянуло в Мензоберранзан, будто в единственный оазис посреди пустыни.  
Он подгонял пышущего жаром коня, уже и без того несущегося на скорости шаровой молнии, и перевел дух только очутившись под сводами знакомых с ранней юности пещер. Что нужно воину, чтобы забыться и прийти в себя – заняться тем, что он умеет лучше всего. Поначалу Дзирт хотел всего лишь вернуться в далекое прошлое, вновь превратиться в охотника-одиночку, бродящего по туннелям, выслеживая жертву. Но отверг эту мысль, побоявшись, что так он просто превратится в зверя, еще одного зверя в недрах Подземья, которого однажды выследит и убьет другой хищник. Тогда на ум Дзирту пришли наемники Бреган Д’эрт. Как было бы чудесно увидеть сейчас ироничную улыбку Джарлакса, его насмешливо изогнутую бровь! Но Джарлакс был где-то с Марвином (Марвин! Марвин!!!), в недосягаемости. А бандой в его отсутствие (скорее всего вечное) управлял Киммуриэль. Не самый приятный в общении эльф, но Дзирту было все равно. Преображаясь в самого опасного хищника подземного мира, дроу приступил к поискам псионика.  
Киммуриэль был удивлен, безмерно удивлен, хоть и постарался не подать виду. Это даже несколько потешило Дзирта. Но задавать лишних вопросов Облодра не стал. Оглядев дроу-отступника с головы до ног, он утвердительно кивнул, зачислив таким образом Дзирта в ряды банды наемников. До’Урден был ему любопытен, а все что тот скрывал, псионик скоро сможет выяснить, прочитав его мысли. Вот только сбивало с толку то, что проникнуть в разум Дзирта ему мешал какой-то барьер, и не похоже, что удерживался он с помощью талисмана. Любопытство и стало основной причиной, по которой Киммуриэль согласился. Он пообещал себе выяснить, что же скрывал от него младший эльф.  
От прежних врагов дроу, покинувшего родной город столетия назад, не осталось и воспоминаний. Он несколько часов бродил по улицам Мензоберранзана, прошелся вдоль К’елларц’орль – плато, где блистали Правящие Дома, побывал в торговых рядах и районе увеселительных заведений, посетил трущобы, населенные изгоями и представителями низших рас. Он впитывал в себя черный дух своей родины, упиваясь ароматом опасности, витавшим в воздухе, залюбовался волшебными огнями на домах знатных семейств, обласкал взором Нарбондель, все так же отмерявшую время под бдительным оком Архимага – наверняка все еще Громфа Бенра. Дзирт улыбнулся одними губами – со Временем он был на «ты». Повернувшись спиной к светящейся колонне, он легким шагом отравился на свое первое задание. Сгустком мрака за ним скользнула верная Гвен.

Очень-очень давно Дзирт нашел свое место в этом мире. Он понял, что Марвин всегда в его сердце, внутри него, а не где-то вовне. Теперь он всегда носил свой мир с собой. Свой дом в своем сердце, окруженный стенами истинной любви, дружбы и теплом общих воспоминаний. Вот только дом этот был пуст, а воспоминания были не жарким огнем, а пеплом, под которым тлели угли, опаляющие душу.  
Слой за слоем прожигали они равнодушие и обреченное смирение, которыми Дзирт окутал себя. Пока не достигли сердцевины.  
Быстрыми шагами дроу пересекал темные коридоры, едва ли понимая, как он находит верную дорогу. С каждой минутой, с каждым шагом все менялось в нем, остатки брони слетали с него, обрушиваясь со звоном на каменные пол, той брони, что почти шесть лет отделяла его от прошлого, а сегодня треснула и распалась. Дзирт наконец-то услыхал отчаянный зов. Неужели этот голос все эти годы звал его? А он предательски оставался глух!  
Темный эльф перешел на бег. Странно, он ворвался в мир своей юности бегом, а теперь покидает Подземье, словно сбегает. Пряди волос развевались за спиной, шевелились как белый клубок змей, будто плети верховных жриц. Пантера едва поспевала за дроу, который, наконец, понял свою ошибку и стремился ее исправить, пока не стало поздно. Все его движения были стремительны и уверенны. Ни одно порождения мрака, решившееся на свою беду стать между ним и поверхностью, не ушло безнаказанным. Казалось, конца не будет этим туннелям. Несколько раз эльф в изнеможении опускался на землю, жадно пил воду из фляги, проваливался на несколько часов в Дремление, пока пантера оберегала его и, отдохнув, продолжал свой путь к свету. Но свет все не появлялся. Ему начало чудиться, что всю свою жизнь он только и делал, что бежал. Куда? Наверное, от себя к самому себе. Это все больше напоминало Лабиринт Марвина.  
Воздух становился свежее, но чернота почему-то не рассеивалась. Дзирт чуть не закричал от облегчения, когда в лицо ему ударил сильный порыв ветра. Это был выход! И темно было потому, что на поверхности царила ночь, а небо затянули тучи. Дроу прислонился к стене пещеры возле самого выхода и поднял лицо к небу. Дождь. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет так рад вымокнуть под дождем. Он хотел промокнуть до нитки, чтобы потом калимшанский песок высушил его своим жаром. Он с жадность вдыхал влажный воздух, напитанный запахами трав, деревьев, жизни. Дзирт был оглушен и очарован, как и в свой первый раз, когда он вышел на поверхность. Тогда судьба его изменилась. Может это хороший знак, и сейчас жизнь его снова поменяется. Темный эльф надеялся, что в лучшую сторону. Он отчаянно верил в это.

Только гораздо позже Энтрери узнал подробности того, как метался по Калимпорту Дзирт, разыскивая его. Первым делом эльф кинулся в «Алую Устрицу», разыскал хозяина и стал чуть ли не вручную вытряхивать из него информацию о сероглазом мужчине, темноволосом, у пояса меч, с эфесом в виде скелета. Не успел дроу завершить описание, как добрейшая душа Горхан перебил его и поспешил унять беспокойного темного эльфа. А заодно и сберечь свои зубы. Да, Артемис Энтрери живет у него в гостинице. Конечно, он уверен, потому как тот проживает здесь уже лет шесть. Дзирт вздрогнул и потрясенно уставился на бывшего пирата. Шесть лет, он и не думал, что их прошло столько. Год, ну может два. Да он не задумывался о времени вообще. Для него единственным мерилом служила Нарбондель, отмечающая начало и конец суток. Она ведь не вела счет месяцам и годам, и для Дзирта понятие «время» было тихим звуком в однообразном сумраке Подземья. Слишком тихим, чтобы он прислушивался к нему.  
Едва поняв, где находится комната Артемиса, эльф, не дослушав, метнулся к лестнице. Но, увы, дверь оказалась заперта, и дроу чувствовал – Энтрери за ней нет. Новая волна паники и собственной вины захлестнула его. Если бы он удосужился выслушать до конца хозяина постоялого двора, то он бы узнал, что хмурый и замкнутый брюнет вносит плату за номер исправно, последние полгода часто пропадает по нескольку дней, но всегда возвращается. Правда вот уже больше недели он не показывался в «Алой Устрице», что весьма печалило Горхана – за еду и выпивку убийца платил щедро, часто угощая еще и  
Сандера, привязался, похоже, к маленькой шлюшке. Впрочем, может и хорошо, что дроу его не дослушал, кто знает, что у них там в голове творится у этих темных, вдруг у них полагается кровная месть за измену любовнику. Драки, конечно, не были в диковинку «Алой Устрице» – все же посетители в основном мужчины, а тут выпивка, девочки, но менять залитую кровью обшивку на полу и стенах и выносить раскромсанные саблями тела только оттого, что дроу будет искать выход свой ревности, Горхану совсем не улыбалось.  
Запертая дверь повергла Дзирта в такое беспросветное уныние, что он без сил сполз по ней на пол и так застыл, стараясь приглушить боль в сердце и заставить себя поразмыслить о том, где еще искать своего друга. Неизвестно, что бы он надумал, если бы не вмешательство богов, ниспославших ему в виде утешения симпатичного светловолосого юношу.  
Сандер осторожно подошел к сидящему на полу темному эльфу.  
\- Привет Дзирт. Ищешь Артемиса?  
От этого голоса, произнесшего его имя и имя любимого, эльф дернулся еще сильнее, чем от слов хозяина борделя. Похоже, убийца живет здесь, не скрываясь, и получает от жизни все удовольствия.  
Дроу неловко поднялся, пристально вгляделся в парня. Тот оказался вполне ему знакомым. Дзирт позволил себе немного расслабиться.  
\- Сандер, ты знаешь, где он? – дроу с трудом удержался, чтобы не встряхнуть его за плечи, лишь бы побыстрее получить ответ.  
Сандер несколько долгих мгновений разглядывал темного эльфа, чересчур долгих, по мнению самого эльфа. Но за эти мгновения Дзирт успел рассмотреть в глазах парня такую скорбь и обожание, что сердце его непроизвольно сжалось сильнее. Человек, который стоял перед ним, был безнадежно влюблен в Артемиса, уж Дзирт отлично знал этот взгляд. У самого такой…  
\- Он уже давно не ночует у себя, – прервал его размышления Сандер.  
\- Прошу, скажи мне, где он может быть? – дроу не совладал с собой и таки схватил парня за плечи.  
К чести Сандера, он не промолчал, не оттолкнул темного эльфа и даже не попытался вырваться из хватки. На сердце у него открылась рана еще тогда, когда он увидел Дзирта в общем зале, и она кровоточила все сильнее с каждым биением. Дроу вернулся, чтобы забрать у него Артемиса, ту крошечную часть Артемиса, которая, как он надеялся, принадлежала ему, жалкой шлюхе. Конечно, все ясно, Энтрери любит этого эльфа, он ведь так красив, и у них впереди многие-многие годы счастливой жизни. А кто он сам – презренное существо, вынужденное зарабатывать своим телом, он всего лишь тот, кому Артемис великодушно подарил несколько часов своей жизни и месяцы воображаемого счастья. Сандер горько усмехнулся, о, все шлюхи очень быстро учатся такой кривой улыбке, олицетворению всех их несбыточных надежд. Сиреневые глаза вглядывались в саму его душу. А вот этого он уже ему не позволит. Юноша заговорил, сам разрушая свои мечты.  
\- Я не знаю, где он сейчас, но последние месяцы он часто пропадает у колдуна ЛаВалля. Думаю, ты знаешь, кто это и где его искать, – как же тяжело ему дались эти слова. Но он представлял, какой радостью засветятся глаза Артемиса, когда он увидит своего любимого эльфа. Рана на сердце глухо ныла.  
На этот раз Дзирт слушал внимательно, продолжая вглядываться в напряженное лицо парня. Он отпустил его плечи и положил одну ладонь на левую сторону его груди.  
\- Спасибо, – с искренним сочувствием поблагодарил дроу.  
Сандер сжал челюсти до боли в зубах и кивнул в ответ.  
Дзирт сорвался с места и рванул к Гильдии Воров. Он начал всерьез утверждаться в мысли, что последние шесть лет он только и делал, что бегал.

Энтрери лежал поперек кресла и наблюдал за ЛаВаллем. Иногда ему удавалось сместить сознание, и он видел Марвина, заполняющего чистые страницы свежими идеями, записями о результатах экспериментов, новыми заклинаниями. Сколько уже – неделя, две, может, месяц он не возвращался в гостиницу, днюя и ночуя у мага. Здесь он позволял себе помнить и мечтать. Здесь он уносился мыслями в прошлое.  
Внезапно Энтрери содрогнулся всем телом. Что-то происходило. Это было давно позабытое и такое привычное ощущение под названием «Что-то кончается, что-то начинается». Артемис вскочил и застыл посреди гостиной колдуна, прикрыв глаза, прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя. Этот голос, он слышит…  
ЛаВалль посмотрел на него с настороженным любопытством.  
\- Что происходит, Артемис?  
\- Дзирт! – не открывая глаз, выдохнул наемник. – Он возвращается!  
В сводящем с ума ожидании минуло около часа, за который Энтрери то порывался выбежать на улицу, то прислушивался к внутреннему чувству. Пока только слушал, не отвечая. Он принимался расхаживать по апартаментам ЛаВалля, нахмурив брови, опять валился в кресло с блаженной улыбкой, болтал с чародеем и замолкал на полуслове. Он испытывал радостное облегчение от того, что его Дзирт вернулся, но он все еще не простил ему. А ментальные призывы становились все громче, накладывались один на другой, заставляли сердце биться все быстрее.  
Каким-то чудесным образом Дзирту удалось посреди белого дня проскользнуть мимо соглядатаев гильдии и проникнуть в башню мага. Может всему причиной его нечеловеческое обаяние и прекрасные очи? Ну да, дроу они такие. Во всяком случае, ни звона оружия, ни криков слышно не было. Просто распахнулась дверь, и на пороге стоял Дзирт. На долю секунды он задержал взгляд на чародее и тут же бросился к Артемису. Чего убийца не ожидал, так это того, что эльф повалится перед ним на колени, только сабли тонко звякнули об пол. Обратив лицо к любимому, Дзирт заговорил.  
\- Есть поступки достойные смерти. Прокляни меня за то, что я бросил тебя, себя – за то, что не остановил меня и позволил уйти, и Марвина – за то, что дал нам узнать, что такое любовь и лишил нее. Прости меня и позволь мне вернуть тебе свою, прими ее обратно.  
Артемис смотрел на него сверху вниз, и на ум ему пришло видение из прошлого. Он увидел огромную равнину, залитую туманом, одинокую фигуру мужчины, глядящего вслед удаляющемуся всаднику, первые лучи солнца золотили небо. Жестом жреца он положил ладони на беловолосую голову.  
\- Марвин тебе судья. Я же прощаю тебя.  
Лицо Дзирта осветилось радостью и надеждой. Он тут же зачастил с вопросами.  
\- Он не приходил к тебе? Может, подавал какой-нибудь знак? Ты знаешь, что с ним? Ты не возвращался домой? – но быстро сник, непроницаемое выражение лица Энтрери не вселяло оптимизма. Словно для того, чтобы закрепить эффект наемник отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Храм рушится с исчезновением бога.  
Дроу поднялся и уткнулся носом в плечо любовника, чуть не расплакавшись от разочарования. Артемис не мог его обманывать, он никогда ничего от него не скрывал. Значит, Марвина нет. Дзирт закусил губу, чтобы не завыть от горя, терзающего сердце. Да, он возвращался к Артемису, но он так надеялся…  
Энтрери так больше и не вернулся в «Алую Устрицу». Со всеми необходимыми вещами он не расставался никогда, Дзирт был рядом, а больше ему ничего не было нужно. По правде говоря, ему не хотелось встретиться с печальными и полными укора глазами Сандера. Поэтому с согласия колдуна Артемис и Дзирт поселились у него в башне вдвоем. ЛаВалль с терпимостью отца относился к любовникам, вновь обретшим друг друга. И они любили – жадно, ненасытно, отдавая и отдаваясь. Их ласки были похожи на игры двух спятивших львов, которые ради удовольствия рвут один другого на части. Крики и стоны сливались в унисон, они вновь стали одним целым.  
Мужчины владели друг другом – жестко, доставляя боль и получая от боли дикое звериное наслаждение, от которого тело распадалось на части в руках партнера. Когда же они лежали рядом, еще не остывшие от страсти, стоило им только нечаянно соприкоснуться и все начиналось по новой.

Как ни странно, но ЛаВалль стал для двоих ошалевших от любви мужчин кем-то вроде поверенного их тайн или исповедника, которому так легко излить душу. Он принял их в своем доме, оградил от назойливых глаз и агрессивных расспросов, взирал на их сумасбродные развлечения с улыбкой родителя, заботился об их телесных нуждах, так как эти двое могли на пару дней позабыть, что нужно хоть иногда принимать пищу для поддержания сил, особенно если их столько тратится в постельных сражениях. Короче говоря, чародей вполне освоился с ролью отца двух шальных неуравновешенных сексуально ненасытных подростков, и даже начал находить в ней положительные стороны.  
Наконец первая эйфория чувств улеглась, и ЛаВалль из заботливого опекуна превратился во внимательного слушателя, по второму кругу. Мужчины могли говорить о Марвине вечно, вспоминали, рассказывали, перебивали друг друга, задумчиво умолкали и вновь продолжали говорить. Они поддерживали в себе веру, что чем больше информации они предоставят колдуну – тем больше вероятность того, что он придумает, как им отыскать Марвина. ЛаВалль узнал об их жизни с золотым драконом так много, что иногда ему казалось, он жил там вместе с ними, но к своему огорчению он пока ничем не мог им помочь.  
А мужчины все глубже погружались друг в друга. Вместе они все стремительнее падали на дно общей, ставшей вдвое глубже пропасти, наполненной призраками воспоминаний и отсветами пламени прошлого, скованные тяжелыми цепями бессмертной любви, они все погружались, цепи тянули их вниз. Что могло ожидать их на дне – только туман.  
\- Мы смертельно в него влюблены, – голос Дзирта заставил уютную тишину недовольно поежиться в полумраке и забиться подальше в тень. – И с этим уже ничего не поделаешь, ничего не изменится. Даже наша любовь между собой не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем огромным и всепоглощающим чувством, которое ты и я испытываем к нему, – дроу протянул руку, нашел пальцы Артемиса и сжал их. – Я не мог остаться тогда с тобой. Каждая клеточка твоего тела напоминала мне о нем, о нем потерянном. Я не контролировал себя, я был ослеплен своим горем, я так виноват перед тобой. А ведь без Марвина не было бы и нас. У меня просто сердце разрывается, как я люблю тебя и как я хочу сейчас видеть его, прикоснуться к нему. Прости меня, тебе ведь так же плохо. А я…  
Энтрери в ответ сжимал ладонь эльфа, но молчал. Их чувства и желания были так похожи, что не хотелось повторять вслух.  
\- О боги! Как же мне хочется, чтобы ничто никогда не менялось, чтобы все повторялось снова и снова, как в природе, бесконечно.  
\- Ты говоришь о безвозвратно ушедшем.  
\- Ты не прав. В мире Марвина Ничего Никогда Не меняется!  
\- Это в его мире. Мы же вдвоем застряли в нашем с тобой мире.  
Артемис глубоко вздохнул, ему захотелось выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, чем красное вино ЛаВалля, но после первого их разговора он этого себе больше не позволял.  
\- Он никому из нас не достанется. Вместо этого мы достались друг другу, – произнес он.


	40. Chapter 40

_Глава 40_

**«Come back» Depeche Mode** primo

“Я вечный наблюдатель, отделенный непреодолимой пропастью знания. Я чувствую, как семя вызревает в юных железах, как пульсирует страсть, наблюдаю за гибкими молодыми телами, пропитанными запахами секса, пота и огня в лучах заходящего солнца, страдая от муки развоплощенной похоти и неотвязной боли вечного существования.  
Золотые точки вскипают перед моими глазами. Я стою посреди пустого наполовину разрушенного храма, за тысячу лет до сегодняшнего дня, призрачный гость в мертвом городе своего воображения, где давно не пахнет никем и ничем. Дрожащие тени памяти воплощаются в тела, давным-давно обратившиеся в пыль. Я зову, зову беззвучно, через миры и века – Дзирт…Артемис…Джарлакс…”

Дверь в комнату мужчин рывком открылась. ЛаВалль всегда столь деликатный, не позволяющий себе зайти без стука, ворвался к ним и спросил:  
\- Вы готовы к очень важной для вас новости? – голос старика дрожал от волнения и плохо скрываемого торжества.  
Вялую пассивность любовников как рукой сняло.  
\- Ты что-то выяснил? – одновременно воскликнули они, замирая в стойке пса на дичь.  
\- Я не могу ничего точно сказать, не хочу обещать, чтобы ваша надежда и уверенность в случае чего не обернулись для вас…  
\- Друг, хватит издеваться над нами, не тяни! – Артемиса прямо трясло, по лицу колдуна он видел, тот что-то придумал.  
\- Я, кажется, знаю, как вы можете найти Марвина, – выдохнул ЛаВалль.  
Дзирт и Артемис подскочили так, что маг в испуге шарахнулся к дверям.  
\- Говори, прошу тебя, не молчи! – бросился к нему темный эльф.  
Колдун присел на краешек их кровати и, справившись с волнением, начал объяснять.  
\- Вы рассказывали о зеркале в одной из комнат наверху башни. Магическом зеркале, которое не только отражает, но и принимает в себя, дает ощущение себя самого и сквозь которое можно протянуть руку и окунуться в мир за этим зеркалом, обрести себя с той стороны.  
\- И что это означает? – переспросил Артемис. – Что нам дает это зеркало?  
\- А то, что вы можете пройти сквозь него. Оно настроено на ваши тела. За ним, как мне думается, будет находиться обратная сторона мира, в которой может скрываться ваш господин.  
\- Возможно, ты и прав, – совершенно без воодушевления произнес Дзирт, – только вот это зеркало находится в башне, башня в замке, а замок исчез. Растворился в проклятом тумане! – последние слова он уже прорычал с таким разочарованием и злостью, будто обвинял ЛаВалля в том, что тот оказался столь глуп и посмел разворошить его воспоминания совершенно напрасно.  
\- Дома, где мы жили с Марвином, больше нет, – примирительно напомнил Энтрери. – Значит, и башни тоже нет.  
\- Ошибаешься! – довольно воскликнул старый колдун.  
Мужчины вновь напряглись, словно гончие, учуявшие запах дичи.  
\- Почему вы решили, что раз дом исчез, то исчезла и башня? Она ведь всегда была невидимой. Пока не поднимешься на первые несколько ступенек. Ведь так вы говорили?  
Дзирт и Артемис кивнули. Из хребтов вытянулись хвосты, уши подрагивали, нюх обострился до предела, они разве что не начали нетерпеливо лаять.  
\- Насколько я помню, вы метались в тумане в поисках вашего замка, в поисках Марвина. Но вам ведь и в головы не пришло разыскать место, где начинается лестница в башню, поставить на нее ногу и узнать, осталась та на месте или нет.  
Мужчины чуть было не заскулили в один голос от осознания собственной глупости и полного отсутствия мозгов. Хотя на то они и существуют – волшебники – чтобы додумываться до простых решений сложных задач.  
Энтрери кинулся к ЛаВаллю, сгребая старика в объятия до костного хруста.  
Дроу с неуверенностью, за которую он проклинал себя сам, все же спросил:  
\- Насколько ты уверен в том, что ты прав? Что башня действительно осталась там?  
\- Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, – не задумываясь, ответил маг, озадачив мужчин. – Либо она там, либо нет. Ведь варианта у вас только два. Один шанс из двух – не так уж и мало.  
\- Я не хочу даже думать о том, что ее там нет, – пробормотал Артемис.  
\- Вы сможете найти точное место, тот самый зал, из которого раньше вели ступени в башню?  
\- Да!!! – в один голос выпалили мужчины.  
“Не считая того, что пола с направляющим узором там больше нет“, – подумал Артемис.  
“Если не вспоминать, что комнаты там с характером – не захочет, не найдешь ее“, – подумал Дзирт.  
\- Ну, тогда от ответа на загадку вас отделяет только расстояние и желание как можно быстрее туда добраться.  
Несколько секунд они не двигались. Потом эльф вдруг сорвался с места и принялся одновременно натягивать на себя одежду и собирать дорожный мешок. Энтрери размышлял на пару мгновений дольше него. Он подошел к дроу, развернул его к себе и тихо, но настойчиво попросил:  
\- Ты дашь мне два часа? Пожалуйста. Я ему должен.  
Дзирт застыл, не очень понимая, о чем идет речь, затем мысли убийцы коснулись его сознания, и темный эльф не очень охотно кивнул.  
Артемис продолжал смотреть на дроу и вдруг подумал, как ему не хватает Джарлакса, прежнего Джарлакса, с его вечным оптимизмом, граничащим с безрассудством, со всегда готовыми на все ответами, с плутоватой улыбкой и несносным чувством юмора.  
\- У тебя есть время до ночи, – довольно сухо произнес эльф. – Когда стемнеет, мы покинем этот город.

 **«Come back» Depeche Mode** secundo  
“Я взлетаю и опускаюсь, широко раскинув золотые крылья. Я устремляюсь вниз, к черной земле и она зазеленела в радости от моего прихода. Возлюбленные мои, ликуйте! Возрадуйтесь безмерно, ибо до вашего спасения рукой подать. Печалям наступил конец, я намерен забрать вас туда, где царит нескончаемое веселье. Я буду пестовать и целовать вас, я приведу вас на пир в вашу честь. Вы уже справили тризну, теперь я устрою пиршество во имя жизни в нашей обители счастья. Не обращать вас в рабов, не за этим я к вам пришел. Я привнесу веру в ваши поиски, покой в ваше страдание, мудрость в ваши сомнения. Что бы вы ни делали – все верно, если доставляет вам радость, все позволено вам. Я против печали, против утомления, против скуки, против смерти. Я наливаю вам вино очищения, оно наполнит вас восторгом на закате и на заре. Ступайте за мной, я дам вам все, чего можно пожелать во всех мыслящих мирах. Я даю вам то, перед чем земные удовольствия смертных – только тени. Они исчезнут, но наше счастье пребудет с нами вечно, пока не иссякнет река времени“.

Артемис рвался к скрытой башне и манящему зеркалу не меньше Дзирта. Но было у него в Калимпорте одно дело, не завершив которое он посчитал бы себя последним мерзавцем. Этим делом был Сандер.  
Они не виделись с парнем около полугода. Да, столько времени они с Дзиртом прожили у ЛаВалля, пестуя свои раны. Энтрери почти не вспоминал о юноше из «Алой Устрицы», а тот слишком хорошо понимал, что такой человек как Артемис Энтрери не для него, поэтому торчать перед Гильдией Воров в надежде увидеть любимое лицо не имеет никакого смысла. На первое место в своей жизни он поставил цель расплатиться с Горханом, обо всем остальном он должен забыть, хотя бы ради того, чтобы сохранить жалкие остатки гордости.  
Но появление Артемиса на пороге его комнаты выбило почву из-под ног Сандера. Вся его с таким трудом возведенная стена против напора собственных чувств рухнула в один момент. Он чуть было не упал с рыданиями на грудь наемному убийце.  
\- Я покидаю Калимпорт, – просто сказал Энтрери.  
\- Надолго? – еле слышно спросил парень.  
\- Надеюсь навсегда.  
Сандер зажмурился, чтобы удержать предательские слезы. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось вцепиться в Артемиса и никуда его не отпускать, или последовать за ним хоть в Абисс. Мышцы вокруг глаз нестерпимо заныли от спазма. Сейчас, еще немного, совсем чуточку, и он снова сможет вздохнуть, разжать веки и нормально говорить.  
\- В моей жизни все разбивается, все ломается, – напряженным голосом выдавил он. – Я думал получится, а слова так и остались непроизнесенными.  
Он стоял перед ассассином, хрупкий, несчастный и влюбленный, а Энтрери мог так мало дать ему взамен.  
\- У меня есть для тебя три прощальных подарка, – он протянул руку к Сандеру и тот покорно вложил в нее свою ладонь. – Идем.  
Первым подарком стал Горхан. Вернее не сам хозяин борделя, а весьма объемистый кошель, скорее даже небольшой мешок, полный золотых монет, врученный Артемисом бывшему пирату.  
\- Я выкупаю у тебя парня, – Энтрери не спрашивал, он ставил в известность. Тот оценил вес кошеля и стальной взгляд убийцы, и не нашел аргументов против.  
\- Конечно. Он свободен от долгов.  
На улице Артемис оглянулся и жестом предложил своему спутнику сделать то же самое.  
\- Можешь навсегда попрощаться с «Алой Устрицей».  
Где-то очень глубоко, на самом дне сердца у Сандера на долю мгновения затеплилась искра надежды, что Энтрери выкупил его, чтобы забрать с собой. Затлела и тотчас им же была погашена, залита кровью из раны на сердце. Пожар от такой искры грозил выжечь душу дотла.  
Второй подарок поразил его больше. Артемис привел юношу к Гильдии Воров. Интересно зачем? Сандер расслышал, как какой-то оборванец вполголоса пробурчал другому – «Ты только погляди, чародею требуются парни все моложе и моложе». Оба зашлись гнусным хохотом. “Неужели он хочет продать меня как шлюху старому колдуну?“ – даже не испугался, только удивился Сандер. Но все оказалось куда лучше. Энтрери уговорил ЛаВалля взять молодого человека к себе в помощники и может быть даже в ученики, если тот проявит талант к магии, и последнему оставалось только с искренней радостью и недоумением благодарить Артемиса и заверять мага в своем будущем усердии.  
В кабинете чародея Сандер застал и дроу. Тогда он окончательно понял, что Артемис покидает Калимпорт вместе с темным эльфом и что они возвращаются к своему обожаемому господину.  
Дзирт и Энтрери собирали припасы в дорогу, колдун давал советы и вообще болтал без умолку о какой-то лестнице и зеркале, а Сандер старался держаться в стороне. Он не сводил глаз с наемника, запечатлевая его в памяти.  
\- Все готово, – произнес дроу, забрасывая мешок на плечо и сжимая в пальцах статуэтку коня. – Жду тебя внизу, – бросил он выходя.  
Энтрери провозился еще минуту и тоже подхватил свой рюкзак. Он подошел к ЛаВаллю, обменялся с ним сначала крепким рукопожатием, а затем и дружескими объятиями и, наконец, обратил все свое внимание на Сандера.  
\- Пойду попрощаюсь с Дзиртом, – сказал чародей и оставил их наедине.  
\- Какой же твой третий подарок мне? – растерянно спросил парень, сердце невыносимо болело и кровоточило.  
Артемис молча бросил мешок на пол, притянул юношу к себе, крепко-крепко прижал к своему телу и подарил тому блаженно-долгий, страстный и лучший в его жизни поцелуй. Когда же губы разомкнулись, он произнес:  
\- Мне было очень хорошо с тобой. Ты лучшее, что было со мной в Калимпорте. За всю мою жизнь тут. Прошу, не вспоминай обо мне ни с грустью, ни с сожалением, ни тем более с отчаянием. Ты встретишь женщину или мужчину, которые смогут ответить тебе столь же страстным чувством, какое ты испытываешь сейчас. Любовь ко мне принесет тебе только горести, даже если ты просто будешь хранить ее в сердце. Я принадлежу другому.  
\- Но я всегда буду помнить тебя, – выговорил Сандер и моргнул.  
\- Я тебя тоже, – ответил убийца, вытирая одинокую слезу с его щеки. Он опять поднял дорожный мешок, развернулся и ушел. Ушел из жизни Сандера.  
Сандер представил себе башню, далекую и хмурую, со щелями, заросшими мхом, одиноко возвышающуюся в глухой пустынной местности. Увидел сероглазого мужчину в кожаной одежде, плащ откинут за спину, ножны меча прочно держатся у бедра, рука покоится на кинжале с другой стороны. Он долго и неподвижно стоит перед древней потрескавшейся дверью, но вот он поднимает руку, толкает дверь, делает шаг и пропадает за ней. А перед башней остается только воздух и солнечный свет. Сандер остался один.

 **«Come back» Depeche Mode** tertio  
“Сейчас я совершенно спокоен. Недавно я не был таким. Когда я волнуюсь, когда позволяю эмоциям взять надо мной верх, это значит, что я слаб. Но когда я спокоен – я очень силен, почти безгранично. Я иду через комнаты и коридоры моего нового дома, дома, который я возвел сам. Я собран и сосредоточен. Мир вращается вокруг меня. Я могу смять эти стены одним движением кулака, сжечь их одним выдохом и окутать все залы дымом, могу повелеть этим стенам раствориться, заставить исчезнуть сам этот мир в цветных вихрях Вселенной одной только силой мысли. Вместо этого я пускаю по ветру мое смятение. Испепеляю неуверенность, раздражение, скуку, вялость. Я уверен в себе, как и всегда. Спокойствие дает мне ответы.  
Я мог бы призвать их прямо сюда, но я даю им время. И себе тоже. Время великий учитель, жаль только, что убивает большинство своих учеников. Я могу выбрать кого угодно. Могу поставить рядом с собой любого мужчину, любую женщину, даже создать. От малого к большему, от незначительного к великому. Сотворить мир, населить существами. Сдуть этот мир с лика Вселенной. Я могу все, что захочу и отдаю себе в этом отчет. Как и в том, чего я на самом деле желаю. Они и есть мой мир, моя истинная обретенная жизнь, ветер для моих крыльев, огненное дыхание моей любви“.

Артемис мчался на адском скакуне плечом к плечу с Дзиртом. Пески, леса и луга мелькали с бешеной скоростью. Любовники хранили молчание – мысли их намного опережали всадников. Эльф непоколебимо верил в скорую встречу с Марвином, в душе у него разгоралось пламя от сладостных грез и он еще настойчивее подгонял коня. Убийца думал о Джарлаксе, как он соскучился по насмешливой самоуверенности друга, прежнего Джарлакса времен их совместных приключений, по его непрерывным остротам, лихой изобретательности и необыкновенной везучести. Он надеялся, что дроу не утратил всех этих качеств и тоже успел соскучиться по своему хал’абилю. Энтрери бросил косой взгляд на спутника – и откуда у него эта нездоровая тяга к темным эльфам? Наемник позволил себе ухмыльнуться. Мысленно. Демонические жеребцы уносили их все дальше от городов и поселений, все ближе к башне волшебника. Все дальше от людей, все ближе к богу.

**«Frühling in Paris» Rammstein**

Все больше миль оставалось за спиной. Все ближе и ближе. Оставив позади все вопросы и упреки, они мчались к одному ответу, что ожидал их на равнине, покрытой травой изумрудного цвета, под солнцем цвета расплавленного золота.  
Они миновали горы, высекая искры из-под копыт жеребцов. Мужчины позабыли, когда в последний раз ели и спали. Вперед, вперед гнала их вера и рвущая сердце тоска. И вот, наконец, равнина. Она существовала, она осталась, она была! Дзирт и Артемис преисполнились радостью путешественника, который после долгих странствий возвращается домой и видит уже издалека, как золотятся шпили и купола его родного города. Призрачные силуэты и отзвуки голосов все еще бродят, точно печально-счастливые воспоминания, по зеленой траве, разыскивая уцелевшие обрывки, неотвратимо собираются в единое целое. Напев флейты скользит вслед осыпающимися белыми лепестками.  
Затаив дыхание, мужчины спрыгнули с коней на эту священную землю. Обменявшись напряженными взглядами, два друга объединили ментальные усилия и медленным шагом направились к тому месту, где раньше высился замок. В сосредоточенной тишине они прошли порог, первый зал, глаза их не воспринимали небо и траву вокруг, мыслями они пересекали одну комнату за другой, петляя по галереям памяти. Вот он – центр всего! Они застыли перед им лишь видимой точкой времени и пространства.  
“Это здесь“, – подумал Артемис.  
“Да“, – отозвался Дзирт.  
“Давай, ты первый“.  
“Нет, сделаем это вдвоем“, – дроу схватил напряженного как тетива убийцу за руку, поднял согнутую в колене ногу и сделал шаг в пустоту. Никогда еще жизни он так не волновался. О боги, ступня во что-то уперлась. Дзирт чуть не разрыдался от облегчения. Еще один шаг, Энтрери следовал за ним попятам. Дыхание от напряжения сбивалось. Третий шаг и под ногами стали проступать очертания лестницы.  
“Мы идиоты, она все время оставалась здесь, мы в любой момент могли по ней подняться!“ – мысленно взвыл Энтрери.  
“Это я виноват…“  
“Не важно. Не останавливайся!“  
Ступенька за ступенькой они мчались все быстрее по спирали башни. Дзирт как сумасшедший рвался вперед и тянул за собой Артемиса. Повороты и двери мелькали мимо них. Они не успевали считать этажи, но до заветной цели было еще далеко. Не выдержав, темный эльф в изнеможении опустился на лестничный пролет. Не выпуская его ладони из своей, Артемис вырвался вперед и потянул дроу за собой. В нем словно открылось окно второго дыхания, из которого потянуло свежим соленым бризом. Подгоняемый радостным предчувствием и передавая свое воодушевление Дзирту, он достиг желанного этажа. Вот он, тот самый коридор. Поворот, еще один и, наконец, та самая дверь. Глубоко вздохнув, Энтрери толкнул дверь. Та бесшумно распахнулась. За ней показалась знакомая небольшая комната, словно подсвеченная темным серебром, и зеркало, занимавшее почти всю противоположную стену. Мужчины застыли перед ним, не разнимая рук, тяжело дыша, всматриваясь в свое отражение. Они запретили себе даже думать о чем бы то ни было, кроме Марвина. Он там, за зеркалом, еще несколько шагов и все, конец. Конец в любом случае. Еще один глубокий вдох и выдох, еще одно перекрещение взглядов и, вытянув свободную руку вперед, они шагнули к зеркалу. Сперва холодное прикосновение стекла, потом горячее касание собственных пальцев, отраженных в зеркале, а затем погружение во что-то невесомо-искрящееся, податливое, обволакивающее и пропускающее сквозь себя. Следующий вдох они сделали уже по другую сторону, наполнив легкие воздухом иного мира. Оглянулись назад. Их двойники в зеркале загадочно усмехнулись друг другу.  
Сначала им показалось, что они очутились на каком-то заброшенном кладбище – покрытые налетом времени мраморные статуи, затянутые плющом потрескавшиеся стены, дорожки, выложенные камнями, старые разлапистые деревья. Они вдруг поняли, что это вполне в стиле Марвина, и этот мнимо запущенный внутренний сад и огромное зеркало на стене, вновь отражающее их растерянные лица. Мужчины заозирались, не зная, какую тропинку выбрать, по какой дороге идти. И тут на них обрушилось долгожданное, такое привычное, но на секунду оглушившее их ощущение присутствия Марвина. Здесь, тут, совсем рядом. Не помня себя от восторга и облегчения, они ринулись в сторону, откуда доносился зов. Они снова бежали, минуя залы и анфилады, влекомые присутствием самого дорогого, самого настоящего и необходимого, что было в их жизни. Они вернулись домой после целой жизни штормов и завоеваний, они внимали родному голосу, призывающему их к себе. Они были дома и здесь их ждали.  
Марвин стоял к ним спиной на широченном балконе-террасе, выступающем из здания на добрую сотню метров. Едва осознав, что это он, Дзирт и Артемис замерли на границе между мирами, страшась переступить этот узкий порог, отделяющий их от обретения  
счастья. Маг стоял у самого края балкона, опираясь руками на балюстраду, доходившую ему до бедер. В золототканой мантии, расшитой алыми узорами, на фоне пасмурного пейзажа он сиял как светило на небесах.  
И когда он обернулся и взглянул на них своими невозможными золотыми глазами, им показалось, что ноги вот-вот подкосятся. Одно дело помнить его, любить его, но стоять вот так перед его ликом – совершено другое.  
Марвин смотрел на них, казалось, целую вечность, а потом его руки в широких рукавах поднялись в воздух, разошлись в стороны, и он открыл им навстречу свои богоподобные объятия.  
За три удара сердца мужчины преодолели расстояние, отделяющее их от Марвина, прижались к его телу и так застыли под его утешающей любящей рукой. Волшебник гладил их спины, ерошил волосы, крепко прижимал к себе, покрывая поцелуями каждый открытый сантиметр их кожи, ненасытно, будто похотливый демон. Нет, влюбленный дракон.  
\- Мы вернулись, мы вернулись, – бормотал Дзирт, губы его дрожали от накатившего облегчения.  
\- Ты вернулся к Артемису. И вы оба вернулись ко мне, – голос Марвина успокаивал и звук его был лучшим лекарством для их кровоточащих сердец. – А я вернулся к вам.  
Дзирту нужен был Артемис, Артемису нужен был Джарлакс, Джарлакс нуждался в Марвине, а Марвину нужны были все трое вместе или не нужен был никто. Круг замкнулся.

Спина Артемиса выгнулась дугой, он извергся и свободно взмыл к потолку. Взглянул вниз на собственное расслабленное после оргазма тело, на переплетенные и вздрагивающие тела Дзирта и Марвина. “Свершилось, – удовлетворенно подумал он. – Все вернулось на круги своя, на свои предназначенные места. Не важно где, важно кто“.  
Вновь обретя контроль над своими мускулами, изнуренными часами непрерывного секса, Энтрери двинулся на поиски Джарлакса. Он еще не настолько хорошо ориентировался в новом жилище мага, но внутреннее чутье вело его безошибочно. Темный эльф, как и зачастую до этого, проводил кучу времени с их сыновьями. Все было почти как раньше, только Маргарас и Армилус чаще принимали облики драконов и летали над пропастью, что окружала их новый дом со всех сторон, развивая мышцы, обучаясь и развлекаясь одновременно. А Джарлакс Бэнр вновь стал самим собой, таким, каким Энтрери знал его до Сплава Душ. Непонятно, то ли Марвин вернул ему рассудок, то ли дроу сам отыскал его, проведя с чародеем шесть лет наедине, но теперь это был прежний самоуверенный насмешливый и, как оказалось, дьявольски красивый темный эльф. Артемис Энтрери влюбился в него заново.

Наемный убийца замечал малейшие подробности на его лице, которые неожиданно открылись взору, будто он не видел его столетиями. Тонкий чувственный изгиб рта, высокие скулы, миндалевидный разрез глаз, сомкнутые белые ресницы, взъерошенные волосы, отросшие пальцев на десять и придававшие темному эльфу мальчишеский вид. Когда он вот так сидел над задремавшим Джарлаксом, он чувствовал себя полностью счастливым.  
Тело Джарлакса расслабилось. Спит голым сейчас. Артемис соскользнул с кровати, прокрался на изгибающийся полукругом балкон, легко вмещающий на себе взрослого дракона. У самого края, привалившись к теплому боку Гвенвивар, лежал Дзирт, с бездумной улыбкой наблюдая за полетом троих золотых драконов. Они резвились над бездонным ущельем, опоясывающим скалу, на которой Марвин воздвиг свой сказочно-красивый замок, пестреющий зеленью, цветами и расточительной роскошью посреди унылой дымчатой серости окружающего пространства. Даже солнце не освещало этот новосозданный незавершенный мир. Только клубящаяся пустота и шпили скал, растущие из нее. А в центре обитель достойная богов. И три золотых дракона. Артемис вышел на балкон, созерцая красоту и совершенство, к которым он сам был причастен. Этот оазис посреди пустоты был всем, о чем он смел мечтать.  
Один из драконов отделился от остальных и, описав изящную дугу, приземлился на балкон. Несколько секунд трансформации и перед ассассином стоял обнаженный Марвин, одаряя его своей улыбкой и любовью. Он опрокинул Артемиса прямо на мраморные плиты, они любили друг друга, не вспоминая о прошлом, не размышляя о будущем, под сонное дыхание Джарлакса, под утомленным и полным неги взглядом Дзирта, под шум крыльев своих сыновей. Казалось, этому не будет конца и Марвин наполняет его семенем за все прошедшие шесть лет. Энтрери вцепляется железной хваткой в плечи мага, вжимает пятки ему в ягодицы и больше не может сдерживать крик.  
Марвин растерянно вытащил свой продолжающий извергаться пенис из человека.  
\- Что с тобой? Тебе плохо?  
\- Мне хорошо! Слишком хорошо, чтобы я мог в это поверить, мой возлюбленный господин.  
На его животе блестят перламутровые капли. Мархенгаммельвин, содрогаясь от вновь накатывающего возбуждения, слизывает их.  
“Он золотой дракон. Настоящий золотой дракон. И он мой, наш. Только наш. Навсегда. Надолго ли?..“

старая книга с золотым обрезом ящик стола застрял  
далекая рука тянется к моему плечу сумерки  
парень с фиолетовыми глазами рассеянный в прах и воспоминания  
Вильям Берроуз «Дикие мальчики»

**Outro "The Ecstasy of Gold" Metallica**

 

13.08.2007 – 09.04.2010

Ровно-Черновцы-Львов

**© AVO Cor**


	41. BONUS

Intro "Gold" Megaherz  
1\. "In your room" Depeche Mode  
2\. "Forever Failure" Paradise Lost  
3\. "Hilf mir" Rammstein  
4\. "California" Mylene Farmer  
5\. "Feuer und Wasser" Rammstein  
6\. "5. Marz" Megaherz  
7\. "Bitte, Bitte" Tanzwut  
8\. "Hell: Symmetry" Laibach  
9\. "Don’t fear the reaper" HIM  
10\. "Wake up" Umbra et Imago  
11\. "Monolith" Oomph!  
12\. "B Mashina" Laibach  
13\. "Pray Nightfall" Paradise Lost  
14\. "Immortal" Rasmus  
15\. "Too much love will kill you" Queen  
16\. "Come back" Depeche Mode  
17\. "Frühling in Paris" Rammstein  
Outro "The Ecstasy of Gold" Metallica

 

 

Intro "Gold" Megaherz

Grau in grau  
Der Regen fällt  
Die Stille drückt  
Grau in grau  
Der Regen fällt  
Plötzlich war das Blut in dir gefrorn

Herz aus Gold

Grau in grau  
Der Regen fällt  
Wer ist bei dir  
wenn das Licht erlischt  
Grau in grau  
Der Regen fällt  
Plötzlich war das Blut in dir gefrorn

 

1\. "In your room" Depeche Mode

In your room  
Where time stands still  
Or moves at your will  
Will you let the morning come soon  
Or will you leave me lying here  
In your favourite darkness  
Your favourite half-light  
Your favourite consciousness  
Your favourite slave

In your room  
Where souls disappear  
Only you exist here  
Will you lead me to your armchair  
Or leave me lying here  
Your favourite innocence  
Your favourite prize  
Your favourite smile  
Your favourite slave

I'm hanging on your words  
Living on your breath  
Feeling with your skin  
Will I always be here

In your room  
Your burning eyes  
Cause flames to arise  
Will you let the fire die down soon  
Or will I always be here  
Your favourite passion  
Your favourite game  
Your favourite mirror  
Your favourite slave

I'm hanging on your words  
Living on your breath  
Feeling with your skin  
Will I always be here

 

2\. "Forever Failure" Paradise Lost

"Understand procedure  
Understand war  
Understand rules, regulations  
I don't understand sorry"

You must feel frustration  
'cause you mind feels such temptation  
And your ways appear a total lack of faith

You may feel elation  
At your body's re-creation  
And that joy you need, restricted by one thought

Are you forever - loss of purpose in a passive life  
Are you forever - pale, regarded as a waste of time

High times are courageous  
But in truth they suit no purpose  
Induced, reduced, unable and afraid...

Can you feel rejection  
And a lack of motivation  
And the joy you need restricted and delayed

Are you forever - loss of purpose in a passive life  
Are you forever - pale, regarded as a waste of time

"I don't really know what sorry means"

 

3\. "Hilf mir" Rammstein

Ich war ganz allein zu Haus  
Die Eltern waren beide aus  
Da sah ich plotzlich vor mir stehen  
Ein Schachtelchen nett anzusehen

Ei sprach ich wie schon und fein  
Das mu ein trefflich Spielzeug sein  
Ich zunde mir ein Holzchen an  
Wie's oft die Mutter hat getan

Immer wenn ich einsam bin  
Zieht es mich zum Feuer hin  
Warum ist die Sonne rund  
Warum werd ich nicht gesund

Es greift nach mir ich wehr mich nicht  
Springt mir mit Krallen ins Gesicht  
Es beit sich fest es schmerzt mich sehr  
Ich spring im Zimmer hin und her

Oh weh die Flamme fat das Kleid  
Die Jacke brennt es leuchtet weit  
Es brennt die Hand es brennt das Haar  
Ich brenn am ganzen Leib sogar

Immer wenn ich einsam bin  
Zieht es mich zum Feuer hin  
Warum ist die Sonne rund  
Warum werd ich nicht gesund -

Das Feuer liebt mich  
Hilf mir   
Das Feuer liebt mich nicht 

Ich bin verbrannt mit Haut und Haar  
Verbrannt ist alles ganz und gar  
Aus der Asche ganz allein  
Steig ich auf zum Sonnenschein  
Das Feuer liebt mich   
Ja, das Feuer liebt mich

Das Feuer liebt mich nicht   
Das Feuer liebt mich 

Das Feuer liebt mich nicht

Hilf mir 

 

4\. "California" Mylene Farmer

Aeroport, aerogare  
Mais pour tout l'or m'en aller  
C'est le blues, l'coup d'cafard  
Le check out assure  
Vienne la nuit et sonne l'heure  
Et moi je meurs  
Entre apathie et pesanteur  
Ou je demeure  
Changer d'optique, prendre l'exit  
Et m'envoyer en Amerique  
Sex appeal, c'est Sunset  
C'est Marlboro qui me sourit  
Mon amour, mon moi, je  
Sais qu'il existe  
La chaleur de l'abandon  
C'est comme une symphonie   
C'est sexy le ciel de Californie  
Sous ma peau j'ai L.A. en overdose  
So sexy le spleen d'un road movie  
Dans l'retro ma vie qui s'anamorphose

J'ai plus d'I.D, mais bien l'idee  
De me payer le freeway  
C'est l'osmose, on the road  
De l'asphalte sous les pieds  
Vienne la nuit, c'est le jet lag  
Qui me decale  
L.A.P.D me donne un blame  
C'est pas le drame  
Se faire un trip, s'offrir un streap  
Sous le soleil en plein midi  
Six a.m, j'suis offset  
J'suis l'ice dans l'eau, j'suis melo, dis  
Mon amour mon Wesson  
Mon artifice  
La chaleur du canon  
C'est comme une symphonie

C'est sexy le ciel de Californie  
Sous ma peau j'ai L.A. en overdose  
So sexy le spleen d'un road movie  
Dans l'retro ma vie qui s'anamorphose

 

5\. "Feuer und Wasser" Rammstein

Wenn sie brustschwimmt ist das schon  
Dann kann ich in ihr Zentrum sehn  
Nicht dass die Brust das Schone war  
Ich schwimm ihr einfach hinterher  
Funkenstaub fließt aus der Mitte  
Ein Feuerwerk springt aus dem Schritt

Feuer und Wasser kommt nicht zusammen  
Kann man nicht binden sind nicht verwandt  
In Funken versunken steh ich in Flammen  
Und bin im Wasser verbrannt  
Im Wasser verbrannt 

Wenn sie nackt schwimmt ist das schon  
Dann will ich sie von hinten sehn  
Nicht dass die Bruste reizvoll waren  
Die Beine offnen sich wie Scheren  
Dann leuchtet heiß aus dem Versteck  
Die Flamme aus dem Schenkeleck

Sie schwimmt vorbei bemerkt mich nicht  
Ich bin ihr Schatten sie steht im Licht  
Da ist keine Hoffnung und keine Zuversicht denn

Feuer und Wasser kommt nicht zusammen  
Kann man nicht binden sind nicht verwandt  
In Funken versunken steh ich in Flammen  
Und bin im Wasser verbrannt   
Im Wasser verbrannt  
So kocht das Blut in meinen Lenden  
Ich halt sie fest mit nassen Handen  
Glatt wie ein Fisch und kalt wie Eis  
Sie wird sich nicht an mich verschwenden  
Ich weiß

Feuer und Wasser kommt nie zusammen  
Kann man nicht binden sind nicht verwandt  
In Funken versunken steh ich in Flammen  
Und bin im Wasser verbrannt  
Im Wasser verbrannt

 

6\. "5. Marz" Megaherz

Siehst du mich   
Hörst du mich   
Was hab ich dir getan   
Warum zerstörst du mich   
Fühlst du mich   
Spürst du mich   
Wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst   
warum berührst du mich   
Brauchst du mich   
Sag glaubst du nicht   
Dass es besser ist   
du lebst dein leben ohne mich   
Erkennst du mich   
Verstehst du nicht   
Warum bist du berhaupt noch hier   
Was willst du noch von mir 

Augen auf   
Wer sieht versteht   
wie gnadenlos die Zeit vergeht   
wie sich der Zeiger dreht   
unentwegt   
Er steht nie still 

Du weißt nicht was du willst   
Du weißt nicht wo du stehst   
weißt nicht woher du kommst   
wohin du gehst   
Du weißt nicht was dich treibt   
was am Ende für dich bleibt   
Warum bist du so blass   
so kalt so herzlos   
Du weißt nicht was du tust   
weit nicht woran du glaubst   
Sag mir wozu und ob   
du mich noch brauchst   
Wenn's einfach nicht mehr passt   
Wenn du mich wirklich nur noch hasst   
Warum bist du noch hier   
Wofür   
Was willst du noch von mir   
Was willst du noch   
Was willst du noch von mir 

Siehst du mich   
Erkennst du mich   
Ganz tief in meinem Herz ist noch ein Platz für dich   
Ich suche dich   
Ich sehne mich   
nach dem was ich geliebt hab   
doch ich find es nicht 

Augen auf   
Wer sieht versteht   
wie gnadenlos die Zeit vergeht   
wie sich der Zeiger dreht   
unentwegt   
Er steht nie still 

Viel zu lange   
Viel zu spät   
Sturm geerntet   
Wind gest   
die Zeit vergeht   
unentwegt   
Sie steht nie still

 

7\. "Bitte, Bitte" Tanzwut

Ich habe ein Geschenk für Dich  
Ich liebe Dich  
Ich schenk Dir mich  
Frag mich nicht  
Du weißt warum  
Ab heut bin ich Dein Eigentum  
Du tust mir weh  
Was will ich mehr  
Ich bin Dein Diener, Du der Herr  
Ab heut gehör ich Dir allein

Bitte laß mich - ho  
Bitte bitte laß mich - ho  
Bitte bitte laß mich -ho  
Laß mich Dein Sklave sein

Was immer Du befiehlst ich tu's  
Ich kuß die Spitze deines Schuhs  
Und wenn Du mir die Knute gibst  
Weiß ich, dass auch Du mich liebst  
Ich bin nicht mehr zu retten  
Peitsch mich aus Leg mich in Ketten  
Ab heut gehör ich Dir allein

Bitte bitte laß mich - ho  
Bitte bitte laß mich - ho  
Bitte laß mich - ho  
Bitte bitte laß mich - ho  
Bitte laß mich Bitte bitte laß mich - hoho  
Bitte bitte laß mich - ho  
Laß mich Dein Sklave sein

Was Du willst Bitte laß mich - ho  
Wann Du willst  
Bitte bitte laß mich - ho  
Wo Du willst  
Bitte bitte bitte laß mich  
Wie Du willst  
Laß mich Dein Sklave sein

 

8\. "Hell: Symmetry" Laibach

I will take your thoughts  
And I'll make them mine   
I will speak your language   
And I'll make it mine   
It will sound different,  
Clear-cut and crude. 

It will sound stronger  
Once it is mine.  
Love me  
Love me not  
Love me  
Love me - not  
I will take your anger  
And I'll make it mine  
I will demonize it  
And it will multiply  
You will then absorb this anger   
Into your desires   
You will draw my poison   
Into your heart and mind.   
Love me  
Love me not  
Love me  
Love me - not  
Then I'll take your fear  
And I'll turn it up  
I will feed your hunger  
With an empty rhyme   
I'll change your desires  
Into public crimes   
I will steal your time   
And I'll make it mine  
Love me  
Love me not  
Love me  
Love me - not  
Welcome to the industry  
Of seven deadly sins  
Walk into the universe   
Of Laibach Kunst Mashine   
It'll take your soul, possess your mind   
Score deadly channels in your heart   
But you will kneel down unashamed  
When evil takes you by the hand.  
Love me  
Love me not  
Love me  
Love me - not  
It'll take your soul   
Possess your mind  
Your Hell is about to start

 

9\. "Don’t fear the reaper" HIM

All our times have come   
Here but now they're gone   
Seasons don't fear the reaper   
Not do the wind, the sun or the rain   
We can be like they are 

Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper   
Baby take my hand...   
Don't fear the Reaper   
We'll be able to fly...   
Don't fear the Reaper   
Baby I'm your man... 

Valentine is done   
Here but now they're gone   
Romeo and Juliet   
Are together in eternity...   
Romeo and Juliet 

40,000 men and women everyday...   
Like Romeo and Juliet   
40,000 men and women everyday...   
Redefine happiness   
Another 40,000 coming everyday... 

We can be like they are 

Love of two is one   
Here but now they're gone   
Came the last night of sadness   
And it was clear we couldn't go on   
Then the door was open   
And the wind appeared   
The candles blew and then disappeared   
The curtains flew and then he appeared   
Saying don't be afraid 

Come on baby... And we had no fear   
And we ran to him...   
Then we started to fly   
We looked backward and said goodbye   
We had become like they are   
We had taken his hand   
We had become like they are 

Come on baby...don't fear the reaper   
We had become like they are   
Like Romeo and Juliet

 

10\. "Wake up" Umbra et Imago

Wake up darling  
look in my empty eyes  
See the fright in my soul  
I watched you closely in your sleep  
So quiet, so peaceful  
I cried for you and ate my skin

Wake up tonight (why do you kill me softly, I feel loosing you)

A nightmare pains me  
see my smile, it comes deep within  
Its for you  
wake up make love with me

I want to squander myself on you  
I wanna kill myself for you

Wake up tonight

Wake up, my scream shall make your hands hot  
wake up  
Wanna look in your eyes, move your body  
speak with me  
Touch me, touch my hand  
look into my empty eyes  
Wake up darling  
ride through the night with me

Wake up tonight

 

11\. "Monolith" Oomph!  
Instrumental

 

12\. "B Mashina" Laibach

Only one day is left  
only one day  
we are leaving the others  
we're going away  
Today we all steal  
animals we are  
possession is lost  
Our souls are from the wild  
and wings to reach the sky  
let the sun fall into the ocean,  
let the earth erupt in flame  
It is enough to have the strength  
and knowledge  
to raise our dream machines  
into the sky  
Let them sleep who do not know  
the final day is here  
the very last  
and we leave at dawn  
Millions of machines on nitroglycerin  
Thunder in us  
There is no force no money and no power  
To stop us now and change our fate  
Before we rise  
Now every problem is destroyed  
We raise our hands and bodies to the peak  
Into the Universe - towards the stars we go  
Sending machines up to the sky

Machines we are sending to the skies  
Above us all  
And leave behind those who don't know  
Of the final day  
We leave in sleep those who don't know  
(and) we leave at dawn  
We are driven by the B-machine  
(Wild B-machine - that never stops)

 

13\. "Pray Nightfall" Paradise Lost

in my head this all is in my head this all is  
in my head this all is in my head this all is  
in my head.

I hold on tight for this mortal ride  
rest my head 'til the mornings coming down on me  
I realise my own sacrifice  
better rest my head before somebody's going out.

in my head this all is in my head this all is  
in my head this all is in my head this all is  
in my head.

pray nightfall release me  
then I could wander, wander to deep sleep

awake despite, another mortal night  
rest my head, for the sun is shining down on me  
I realise try to synchronize  
rest my head or somebody's going down

in my head this all is in my head this all is  
in my head this all is in my head this all is  
in my head.

pray nightfall release me  
then I could wander, wander to deep sleep

trying to make things work  
trying to make things right  
trying to make things work  
without serendipity in my life...

 

14\. "Immortal" Rasmus

Strange signs  
Crooked signals  
Strike down  
Last area  
Heaven's bending  
And now the world begins to break  
Life is ending  
Time has come to escape  
Down to the chambers

Drink this blood and we'll become immortal baby  
This love, is breaking the one last bond

We chose the silence  
Hatred, cruel violence  
We should be ashamed  
We had a chance that we ignored  
Now it's too late,  
the end is knocking on the door  
Ready to claim us

Drink this blood and we'll become immortal baby  
This love, is breaking the one last bond

Surrender to my love  
Sacrifice your soul  
Your picture in the frame  
is fading like a ghost  
Never say goodbye  
Never be alone  
Never say goodnight  
Never say die!

Drink this blood and we'll become immortal baby  
This love, is breaking the one last bond

Immortal love is breaking the one last bond

 

15\. "Too much love will kill you" Queen

I'm just the pieces of the man i used to be  
Too many bitter tears are raining down on me  
I'm far away from home  
And i've been facing this alone  
For much too long  
I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me  
About growing up and what a struggle it would be  
In me tangled state of mind  
I've been looking back to find  
Where i went wrong

Too much love will kill you  
If you can't make up your mind  
Torn between the lover  
And the love you leave behind  
You're headed for disaster  
'cos you never read the signs  
Too much love will kill you  
Every time

I'm just the shadow of the man i used to be  
And it seems like there's no way out of this for me  
I used to bring you sunshine  
Now all i ever do is bring you down  
How would it be if you were standing in my shoes  
Can't you see that it's impossible to choose  
No there's no making sense of it  
Every way i go i'm bound to lose

Too much love will kill you  
Just as sure as none at all  
It'll drain the power that's in you  
Make you plead and scream and crawl  
And the pain will make you crazy  
You're the victim of your crime  
Too much love will kill you  
Every time

Too much love will kill you  
It'll make your life a lie  
Yes, too much love will kill you  
And you won't understand why  
You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul  
But here it comes again  
Too much love will kill you  
In the end...  
In the end.

 

16\. "Come back" Depeche Mode

Come back Come back to me   
I've been waiting here patiently 

I've been walking a thin white line   
Between love and hate   
I could use a lil company   
A lil kindness to go a long way 

Weeks turn into months   
Months turn into years   
Reaching the same conclusions   
Gathering up the fear 

Come back Come back to me   
I've been waiting here patiently 

I've been walking a thin white line   
Between love and hate   
I could use a lil company   
A lil kindness to go a long way 

Weeks turn into months   
Months turn into years   
Reaching the same conclusions   
Gathering up the fear 

Come back Come back to me   
I've been waiting here patiently 

Come back Come back to me 

 

17\. "Frühling in Paris" Rammstein  
Im Lichtkleid kam sie auf mich zu  
Ich weiβ es noch wie heut  
Ich war so jung hab mich geniert  
Doch hab es nie bereut  
Sie rief mir Worte ins Gesicht  
Die Zunge Lust gestreut  
Verstand nur ihre Sprache nicht  
Ich hab es nicht bereut  
Oh non rien de rien  
Oh non je ne regrette rien  
Wenn ich ihre Haut verlieβ  
Der Frühling blutet in Paris  
Ich kannte meinen Körper nicht  
Den Anblick so gescheut  
Sie hat ihn mir bei Licht gezeigt  
Ich hab es nie bereut  
Die Lippen oft verkauft doch weich  
Und ewig sie berühren  
Wenn ich ihren Mund verlieβ  
Dann fing ich an zu friern  
Sie rief mir Worte ins Gesicht  
Die Zunge Lust gestreut  
Verstand nur ihre Sprache nicht  
Ich hab es nicht bereut  
Oh non rien de rien  
Oh non je ne regrette rien  
Wenn ich ihre Haut verlieβ  
Der Frühling bluhte in Paris  
Ein Flüstern fiel mir in den Schoβ  
Und führte feinen Klang  
Hat viel geredet, nichts gesagt  
Und fühlte sich gut an  
Sie rief mir Worte ins Gesicht  
Und hat sich tief verbeugt  
Verstand nur ihre Sprache nicht  
Ich hab es nicht bereut  
Oh non rien de rien  
Oh non je ne regrette rien  
Wenn ich ihre Haut verlieβ  
Der Frühling blutet in Paris

 

Outro "The Ecstasy of Gold" Metallica  
Instrumental


End file.
